A Treasured Collection
by Oddments and Tweaks
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing the lives and adventures of our favourite exhibits including Jean-Baptiste This is a follow on from my story 'Long Awaited Treasure' You're best reading that first for this to make sense! All characters will feature in these stories at some point!
1. Proper Introductions

_**Hi Guys, sorry for the wait! Here's the first in the Treasured Collections series that follows the adventures of our favourite exhibits including Jean-Baptiste! This is a follow on from my story 'Long Awaited Treasure' You're best reading that first for this to make sense!**_

_**Proper Introductions**_

The first thing they knew of anything being wrong was Columbus running as fast as his bronze legs would allow him bellowing in Italian.

Larry leapt up to meet him, the newspaper article on rash of break-ins at several Chicago museums forgotten in the commotion, clearly something terrible had happened as the statue was usually found happily wandering the vast museum and only getting himself occasionally lost.

They were in the main lobby Nicky and Ahk were playing with the juggling balls one of Nicky's great aunts had sent him as a well intentioned but completely mis-dated birthday present, (Larry was impressed, she'd managed to miss his birthday by a clear four months) but a present is a present and Nicky was very pleased. He and Ahk had spent the best part of two hours trying to master the basics and it was fair to say that they were both terrible. On the plus side the two of them were laughing so much at each other's and their own mistakes they didn't seem to mind.

Ahk's head snapped up at Columbus's words, eyes narrowing, "something's broken, something important."

Larry swung to face "Ahk, can you understand him?"

"Not well enough, something's broken on the fourth floor but I don't know enough to tell you more."

"Okay, right, guys go get Octavius, now"

"Why him?"

Ahk was already moving, catching up Nicky's hand, "Latin is the language Italian is based on," He explained," if anyone can understand Columbus it'll be him."

With that they ran off, heading for the hall of miniatures. "How did you understand him?"

"I didn't, this is why we're running," Pointed out Ahk as they darted for the hall of miniatures "No," agreed Nicky, "but you did a bit."

"I listen and learn," Ahk offered, "language is just another puzzle to solve, the more you solve the easier it gets."

Nicky wanted to ask more but they were hurtling into the diorama room

"OCTAVIUS!" Nicky bellowed as he shot into the room.

The miniatures shook at the volume

"God damn Gigantor junior! Keep a lid on it!" Jed yelled upwards, disturbed from the brush down he was giving Dixie.

"Jed! Where's Octavius?!"

"I am here Nicholas," The general appearing from the other side of the horses, "whatever is the matter?

"Something's wrong with Columbus! Ahk says something's happened upstairs but he can't translate him all."

"Come on then, there's not a moment to lose!"

Ahk turned to Nicky, "Take them back with you and I'll find Sac and Teddy, if something or someone is broken we'll need their help."

"Good thinking my Pharaoh."

Nicky nodded in agreement, Ahk set of like his cloak was on fire.

"Hot damn! Egypt boy's got some speed on him."

"C'mon guys we're wasting time!" hurried Nicky.

"Indeed, Nicholas, would you mind giving us a boost to your shoulder, we shall ride in your hood."

It took about three seconds for the guys to get settled and Nicky took off like rocket, heading for his dad.

"Dad! I got them!"

"Nice job kiddo" Larry had stayed, trying desperately to interpret Columbus' increasingly frantic hand movements. Charades had never been his game.

"How can we be of assistance my liege?"

"Octavius, can you understand Columbus?"

The general turned to the bronze statue and bowed.

Columbus repeated the gesture and began speaking rapidly.

Octavius looked suddenly grim, He asked the explorer several questions in his own language, his eyebrows disappearing into his helmet on hearing the answer.

"What's the racket partner?" Prompted Jed, eager to know what the problem was, once they knew the sooner they could fix it. He tried not to let on how impressed he was that his friend was so fluent in another language.

"It's Lewis and Clark," He turned to Larry and Jed, "They were exploring on the fourth floor and were trying to map the old archives, they're in a deplorable state."

"Cut to it Octy," Urged the cowboy.

"Quite," Octavius cut to the chase, "the bookshelves have collapsed on top of them, Clark is unconscious and Lewis is pinned."

"Right, Nicky can you get-"

Teddy galloped in on Texas, Sacagawea, Jean-Baptiste and Ahkmenrah sat behind him.

"Lawrence!" Teddy greeted in his usual boisterous joviality, "Our pharaoh tells us you need assistance!"

"Yes, Lewis and Clark have had an accident on the fourth floor, Sac I-"

Sacagawea's face had darkened. "What's happened?"

"They're trapped under about half a ton of books."

"Then we go, now." She may have been trapped in a display with them for 54years and listened to all their bickering but they were her friends, she would not let anything terrible happen to them.

"Okay, Nicky pass me the first aid kit" asked his father. "We're going have to hit the lift, guys I need all of you we're going to need to muscle to shift them."

"I called out to Ragnar as we passed, he should be joining us."

As if on cue the Viking lord charged into view,

"Awesome, thanks Ahk, can you explain what's going on?"

Ahk had made it his mission to be able to say something to everyone in the museum in their own language, fifty four years in a box meant he had a lot of talking to catch up on. "I'll try," he turned to the Norseman, "_Greetings. Men hurt, you, help us? Please?"_

Ragnar looked everyone over, then clapped Ahk on the shoulder nodding.

"_We go." _

"Saddle up! The cavalry's coming!" Whooped Jed.

Sacagawea made her way over to Nicky who was looking worriedly at everyone.

"I have to go, they need me, Nicholas," Nicky's head snapped up at Sac' using his real name, "Look after Jean-Baptiste, I shall be as quick as I can."

"What?" Nicky was horrified, "But!"

"Nicky," Larry turned to his son, "do as Sac asks, it's too dangerous for him up there."

"Just hold him as I have shown you and all will be well." She encouraged.

Nicky stared at his father, eyes pleading for help. "You're a big brother now kiddo, you'll be great."

Sac carefully removed the carrier from her back and placed the child in Nicky's arms, kissing both of her boys. "Be good."

Nicky threw one last desperate look at Ahk as the others moved off at a run.

"If I can handle him you certainly can." Grinned the Pharaoh, squeezing Nicky's arm affectionately, "Just don't drop him!" Nicky stuck his tongue out at the older boy. Ahk turned serious, "You'll be fine. We won't be long." With that he ran off to help the others.

Sometimes Nicky hated being a kid. He always got left out of the serious situations and now he was left quite literally holding the baby.

"Okay, well, it's just you and me JB." Nicky made his way over to the desk chair and settled himself down with the sleepy baby.

He was fine for about seven minutes. Nicky wasn't entirely sure what the matter was but one minute JB was fine the next he was howling fit to burst.

"Aww come on dude! I'm not that bad!"

Jean-Baptiste evidently disagreed.

Nicky spent the next 15 minutes trying everything he could think of, he swung in the chair with the screaming baby, gave him a finger to suck and he held him against his chest like he'd seen Ahk do. He even tried singing the lullaby and whilst he didn't get all the words sounding right to his mind he did at least have the tune down. Nicky was becoming really panicked, JB was screaming his lungs out and nothing was working. He was walking with his adoptive brother trying to comfort him but this time there just wasn't enough of him. He wasn't Sac and he wasn't as big as Ahk, no strong arms and solid chest, Nicky was all elbow and too-small.

What could he do?

"_What's wrong with the baby?"_

"Attila! Hey! Um, how are you?"

Nicky was still a little nervous of Attila and the look on the hun's face wasn't helping much right now.

"_Where is Sac? Where's Ted?" _Attila might not have met Jean-Baptiste but he'd heard about him on the museum grapevine. He'd know a baby's cry a mile off.

"Er, dude I'm sorry he's loud, Teddy and Sac are saving Lewis and Clark from angry books." Nicky was beginning to back up, Attila was looking seriously angry.

"_Give me the baby." _He held out his hands.

"Attila! Please! Sac gave him to me to look after! I'm just trying to calm him down!" He couldn't give the child to Attila! Not after what he'd tried to do to his Dad and Nicky had seen how strong he was, he could lift Columbus and he was made of bronze! Imagine what he'd do to a baby!

"_Give me the baby, guar_ _ /wp-content/uploads/2012/02/D. .pdfdling"_ he was reaching now.

Nicky panicked, "No Attila he's just a baby! He doesn't mean it."

"_You give to me him now, baby is sore_." Attila reached out and plucked the squalling baby from Nicky's arms raising the baby above his head

"Attila!" Shrieked Nicky,"DON'T EAT HIM!"

Attila brought Jean-Baptiste down towards his face, Nicky was paralysed with terror he couldn't run, couldn't scream or even close his eyes as the child was lowered towards Attila's mouth.

So he didn't miss it when the Hun blew a loud raspberry on the baby's tummy.

Jean-Baptiste, startled at the sensation and burst into giggles.

Attila laughed pretending to throw the baby back into the air to bring him back down for more raspberries.

Nicky was flabbergasted. Mouth hanging open as he watched the scariest man in the museum proceeded to play with the baby, laughing with the child when he tried to pull at his beard.

Attila turned to Nicky. _"Baby needs play, you're too small to comfort him, too bony. Not mother enough but play with him and he forgets a while she is gone." _

Nicky had no idea what Attila had just said but he seemed to be explaining his actions. Nicky didn't care. JB wasn't crying anymore. Thank God. And who would have thought Attila knew how to baby?!

Throwing caution to the wind he wrapped his arms about the Hun, "Thanks dude! You have no idea how freaked I was!" Attila laughed and patted the boy on the head.

"_Go, find father and bring them back." _

Nicky guessed what he'd said that time, go and find the others! He didn't need to be told twice, he took off at run towards the lift.

As he reached it the doors opened.

The whole rescue party piled out Larry and Ahk were supporting a dazed and coughing Lewis. Ragnar, Teddy and Sac were carrying an unconscious Clarke. Columbus brought up the rear, his figure not being the most forgiving thing to lean against.

"Hey guys do you need any help?"

"Shouldn't you be with the baby Junior-G?"

Jed had spotted him first from his vantage point on Sac's shoulder (she had more things to cling to when shoulder riding)

"Oh it's fine, Attila has him."

"WHAT?!" Larry's head shot up, "YOU LEFT HIM WITH ATTILA?!"

"Yeah, he's fine he's-"

"Ahk can you and Columbus manage Lewis?"

"Of course but-"

Larry had already shrugged him over to the Pharaoh

"Come on Nicky!"

"But!"

"NOW!"

Larry was already running

Nicky groaned and ran after him, following his charging father.

To say Larry was terrified was an understatement, they'd only had Jean-Baptiste a few days and Attila had meanwhile discovered the temporary photography and optical illusions exhibit and had been captivated, they'd hardly seen him all week. And he was pretty sure Attila hadn't yet been introduced. God knows what the Hun would do, Larry was pretty certain gentle play was not in Attila's vocabulary.

A maelstrom of thoughts flashed through Larry's panicked brain, 'how many pieces of baby was it socially acceptable to hand back to a parent? Could he fix Jean-Baptiste with superglue? Where did he keep the superglue? Did they have superglue? How creatively could Sacagawea kill him? Would the others help? Would Ahk be able to use the tablet to bring him back to life again? Could he trade Nicky for Jean-Baptiste? Sure he wouldn't fit in the carrier but still, one child was better than no child right? Oh God Sac was going to kill him and feed him to the lions. How had he raised such an idiot for a son? Handing the baby to Attila of all people! He was doomed!'

Larry hurtled back towards the main lobby with all the speed of a frantic father, "ATTILA!"

Larry skidded to a halt at the sight that met his eyes.

Attila the Hun, the man who'd tried to rip Larry limb from limb on numerous occasions in their first few meetings was sat on Rexy's podium, weapons lying discarded as he cooed softly to the delighted baby in his arms. He chuckled as Jean-Baptiste batted at his nose. Attila blew a gentle raspberry onto the child's neck causing the baby to shriek with laughter.

Well.

Larry was lost for words.

"See Dad! I tried to tell you!"

"_Baby is fine, Nicky did good job but still too much boy, too many bones, not enough muscle."_

"Well, erm."

"_You bring Sac for baby?"_

Larry managed to pick up on the one word he did recognize, '_Sac'._

"Sacagawea! Yes, yes she's coming, she'll be here soon." Larry just couldn't take his eyes off Attila, he looked so natural with Jean-Baptiste, they both looked damn happy too. Larry was pretty certain his mouth was still open but had no idea to close it.

The rest of the rescue party arrived, Attila frowned at the wounded men, concern furrowing his brow.

"_What's happened? Have they been attacked?!"_

"No!" Larry shook his head quickly, "Just books, just some books and crappy shelving all's okay, really."

Attila walked over to the group, keen to see for himself. Lewis was now thanking Ahk for his help and Clarke had come round, both of them looked more than a little embarrassed.

"I must apologise for causing you all such alarm, we only meant to record the higher rooms, once William touched the shelving hit was like a set of dominos"

"You asked me to! We were measuring!"

"Gentlemen-" Tried Larry,

"You could have been more gentle you could see they were in a state!"

"Gentlemen-" Teddy began.

"I had to be close to record them properly!"

"BOYS!"

They both shut up. "Thank you, now let me have a look at the pair of you." Sac checked both men over then raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel?"

"Fine thank you Sacagawea, just a little wounded pride."

"Yes, next time we'll tread more carefully."

"Good." Sac stood with her hands on her hips looking every inch the long suffering older sister.

They turned to face the rest of the rescuers, "Thank you all for coming to find us we are very much in your debt."

"Think nothing of it gentlemen, we must help each other out now and again mustn't we?" Smiled Teddy.

"Yeah! Always good to know there's cavalry to call!"

"However," added Octavius seriously, "it is Columbus you should be thanking, he was the one who alerted us to your plight, next time please inform Larry where you shall be mapping, so we know where to seek." He had had too many problems of his own men not being where he expected them to be, losing the full size people would be an unnecessary problem.

The explorers regarded Octavius, "Sound advice my dear general. Advice we shall take. Mr Columbus, we are indebted to your swift actions thank you very much for your assistance." Lewis gave a short bow in gratitude which Columbus returned with a pleased smile.

"_All good now? Sac you want your son back?"_

Sacagawea beamed, "Attila! Thank you so much for having him!"

She took her happy child back, "you've been wonderful, the pair of you!"

"Well, Attila got him to be quiet, I tried all the stuff you and Ahk do but he didn't want to know."

"It will come with time."

Larry stared about the gathering in utter disbelief, "Is anyone else surprised here?"

"I did try to tell you Larry." Offered Ahk with a hint of apology in his voice.

"Tell me what?"

"That Attila was a father too," answered Sacagawea.

Larry could have slapped himself. "Oh, well, good. That's good. That's why none of you guys were worried, not at all."

The rest of the group chuckled. Ahk at least had the decency to look slightly abashed. Sac just viewed him with a raised eyebrow, a slight smile tugging at her lips as Jean-Baptiste grinned up at him from her arms.

_**Thanks very much for reading! Please let me know what you think! **___


	2. Belonging

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the follows and favourites and reviews! Here's the next installment of the series. A few quick notes, every time a character speaks in **__italics__** in these stories it means they are speaking their own native language (this includes the last chapter with Attila too!). This is because I am a horribly lazy writer who doesn't have the will power to look up Ancient Egyptian or Shoshone (or Hunnic). Sorry :(**_

_**Megawoman 5210-I'm really sorry there isn't much Jed and Octavius in this one but I do have a story featuring them prominently in the pipeline! **_

_**This chapter has been very kindly Beta'd by Reidluver-Thank you so much! :)**_

It had been a long night. And it was only 9pm.

Something was wrong with Jean-Baptiste.

He had been crying for four hours solid. Sacagawea was almost at the end of her rope. Nothing had worked. Nothing at all. He had never been like this on the trek with Lewis and Clarke. He was usually so good tempered.

Nothing she did worked; singing, cuddling, tickling, wrapping him up warm, or stripping him down to cool him. It wasn't as if he needed changing or feeding. Though, like all the exhibits, he could eat if he wanted too. She'd even tried that. Nothing.

Teddy had cuddled him and taken him for a ride to see if that would sooth him. Nothing.

Lewis and Clarke had tried their campfire songs and the jig they used to entertain him with on the long nights. Nothing.

More and more people came offering to try to help with the screaming child. The miniatures heard the wailing (it was louder for them of course) and drove up to see what the matter was. Attila and even Ragnar the Viking lord came to see what was wrong. Anna, Sacagawea's friend from the Holland exhibit, had been with her a while, making tea to try and settle everyone's nerves.

Everyone tried to help.

Attila's raspberries, Jed and Octavius's mock dueling and car driving, Anna's lilting Dutch voice, Ragnar's battle cry to startle the baby silent (to which he earned disapproving looks, especially from Anna) and even Larry's 'Nick tricks' did nothing.

Jean-Baptiste continued to howl.

Sacagawea was about ready to scream herself. Never had she wanted her own mother so much. She would know what to do. Sac was terrified Jean-Baptiste was going to really hurt himself; that there was something terribly, terribly wrong with her son.

She turned to Teddy, tears welling in her desperate eyes. "I don't know what to do, my bear. What if he's dying and I am doing nothing to ease him?"

"You've done everything my love, maybe it's the colic? Sometimes little ones just have to scream."

"But for so long! This is not right. It doesn't feel right. What if the magic is too much? What if he is too small?" Her tears began to flow now as Teddy wrapped his arms around her. "I can't lose him again."

Jed and Octavius, eyes full of the sight of desperate Sacagawea and ears ringing with the deafening cries took matters into their own hands.

"Ahk! Ahkmenrah!" yelled Jed as they drove in search of him, tyres screeching as the cowboy enacted his own version of 'pedal to the metal'. It was all Octavius could do to just hang on. Jed was clearly worried. They all were.

"My Pharaoh!" Octavius called, hoping to summon their friend. Ahkmenrah had been fascinated by the new, temporary Greek philosophy exhibition. Ahkmenrah had mentioned his intention of speaking to the busts, interested in their ideas.

"AHKMENRAH!" For a man of such a stature as Jed he sure could holler.

Ahk came hurtling out of the temporary exhibit rooms, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"What?! What is it?!" Eyes darting over both of them, looking for any obvious problem.

"There's sumthin' up with Sac's boy! Won' stop crying and howling and wailing like a skinned cat. He's busted up good!"

"Busted?" Ahk looked to Octavius for more coherence, what the matter was though, it wasn't good.

"The child may be unwell. He's been screaming since sunset and we cannot persuade him to stop."

"Unwell?" Fear blossomed in Ahk's belly.

"Yeah, Sac thinks it might funky magic. I don't know but he won' stop an' its driving everyone crazy especially her. I can't hear right no more."

"Where are they now?"

"Larry's office."

"Meet me there." Ahk started running, using his now well developed sense of museum geography. He took the back stairs to his room, grabbed the tablet, then darted off for the hub of the chaos.

Ahk arrived into a frankly horrible scene. Everyone looked worn out and worried. Sac held a shrieking Jean-Baptiste to her whilst Teddy sat with an arm round her. It was obvious she'd been crying. Ahk felt his heart clench.

"What may I do to help?

"Is there something wrong with the magic? Please, Ahkmenrah, what is wrong with my child? He won't stop. No matter what we try. Nothing soothes him! I fear he may be dying, his body too small for your magic."

"That cannot be true, our friends in the dioramas are much smaller." Ahk cast his eyes over the tablet. Nothing seems to be amiss. _"Isis, mother of Horus, hear my prayer grant your blessing of protection and peace unto this child and heal any pain they suffer."_

The tablet glowed.

Jean-Baptiste continued wailing.

Nothing had changed.

Sac closed her eyes in despair, "Please, just take him." At the look on Sac's face Ahk could not refuse. After quickly removing his crown and collar he took the howling babe. Jean-Baptiste initially screamed harder, beating his little fists against Ahk's chest.

Ahk stood immediately, swaying and murmuring in his native tongue, hoping to sooth the child and give Sac some much needed peace. As he began to hum the child began to quieten. Encouraged he began to sing, ignoring the crowd in the room the old lullaby bloomed on his lips once again. It had worked before after all. Jean-Baptiste eased from his high pitched wailing to a dull whimpering. Ahk continued to sing.

The others watched fascinated, hardly daring to breathe.

By the time he finished his song, Jean-Baptiste was asleep.

Ahk looked up to find the whole room looking at him in wonder.

His eyes found Sacagawea. "I think he just needed the right song," he whispered with a smile.

Sac's gaze was nothing short of adoration. "I can't believe you did it." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "You're a natural with him."

Ahk moved to hand the baby back.

"No! Please, keep him a while, he needs to sleep and I fear he will only wail once again in my arms. You—" (she swallowed her sob) "have a way with him, please Ahk, take him a while and let him sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I trust you completely, _brother of my heart._"

Ahk couldn't help the glow that began to warm his chest. People had loved him in his short life yes; he had known respect, friendship and fear, but it was all obligatory. All enforced because he was Pharaoh.

This trust, this faith in him, was given freely. He would not shirk it.

"Then it would be my honour to do so. I shall return him to you before sunrise." Ahk bowed his head carefully, first to Sac, then Teddy since he had become an adoptive father to Jean-Baptiste, and then the rest of the room.

With that he left them, heading for the quieter spaces of the museum, still humming the lullaby sounding of sun, dunes and far off gods.

"Well."

"You weren't kidding about Ahk being good with him were you?" Larry was rather impressed.

"No," Sac agreed, "he is very good with Jean-Baptiste. I must learn the song he sang. Maybe it will help calm him in future."

"That sounds like a fine plan, my dear."

"How did that work though?" wondered Clarke, "I mean we all tried to help, but—"

"Maybe it was the magic. The tablet did glow after all."

"Yeah, but JB didn't stop hollering. It was only when King Tut took him."

"I wonder . . ." Sac paused. "I mean it may be that the magic Ahk wove took a slower path to him but maybe . . ."

"Go on, my dear."

"I wonder if it is due to the fact Ahkmenrah was the first person Jean-Baptiste saw upon awakening."

"Y'mean like a duckling on its mamma?"

"It may be possible."

Teddy saw the look in her eyes and leapt to the defense. "I'm sure that is not truly the case my dear. Jean-Baptiste was crying when our Pharaoh first brought him to you. I believe it may be the lullaby he sings. Nicholas said it was that which calmed him that first time. Do you remember?"

"Yes. Yes it must be that." She sounded thoroughly unconvinced.

Larry, sensing where this was going, caught everyone else's eye and motioned for them to leave to give Teddy and Sacagawea a moment. For once, everyone (even Ragnar and Attila) realised discretion as the better part of valour.

The rest of the exhibits left quietly. Teddy and Sac didn't notice.

Teddy spoke gently again. "You are a good mother my love, you've not been superseded. It is you he demands nine times out of ten."

It never failed to surprise Sac how well Teddy could read her. He'd gotten straight to the heart of the matter.

"I can't help but fear it. I was not the one to find him. I should have known, a mother's instinct. I should have sought him." Tears began to slip past her dark lashes.

"My beautiful, brave Sacagawea, there was no way we could have known. It was a most fortuitous chance find by the boys. They certainly had not intended to find him. You could not have known. There were no known plans to return him to you. Lawrence didn't even know. You cannot blame yourself for that."

He stared directly into her eyes. "You are his mother, Sacagawea. That cannot, will not, ever change and he loves you unconditionally. Sometimes children just need a change of pace or voice. He will appreciate you all the more on his return."

Sac took all his words, pulled them inside herself to quiet her rabbit heart, and breathed deeply in an attempt to ease her storm.

She gazed into the blue wells she knew so well now, calm and bright like a lake on a summer's day. The sincerity in that stare stilled her; the utter faith he had in his words—in her—was astounding.

"I love you, my bear."

Teddy felt the breath catch in his throat.

"I—I . . ." While the words wouldn't come, his eyes shone with joy. The woman he adored, loved wholeheartedly and truly loved him back, had put it into words clear as day when before he could only hope of mutual affection. It was beyond everything he had dared to dream of.

She kissed him, claiming those wordless lips.

They stayed like that for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you too my dear, more than I may ever fully say. I love you and Jean-Baptiste as though he were my own. I will do all I can to ensure you are both always happy."

"You already do."

Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king and apparent favourite pillow of one Jean-Baptiste, was making his way around the quieter corridors of the museum. He was still humming, still wondering exactly how it was that he could provide such assured comfort to a child.

A child that was not his, never could be his, born thousands of years after his death and yet. Ahk couldn't help the longing that had begun to yawn in the pit of his belly. He'd been unwed upon his unexpected death. The advisors were still seeking suitable matches for the ruling Pharaoh.

He needed an heir of course to block his ever-scheming brother and secure his own line. Ahkmenrah wished he'd just had him killed rather than exiled. It would have saved a lot of problems. But no, he had been merciful. And even with the consequences he found himself still willing to forgive most often as not.

Teddy had taken him aside a few days after his release from his tomb and apologized completely and utterly for his part in keeping the Pharaoh locked up. Ahk was astonished at the gesture, that a man like Teddy was so willing to acknowledge his faults. They had talked and Ahkmenrah could not find it in his heart to be angry with the man. He truly thought he was protecting the museum and Ahk couldn't begrudge him that sense of duty. He may have once been the same.

But now, with Jean-Baptiste with them, Ahk found himself thinking on the past. About how short his life had been and how much he had wanted to achieve. He wished he'd had the opportunity to be a father, to raise a life to be good and strong and wise. Well. He took his blessings where he could. If Sacagawea was willing to trust him with her child then he would honour that trust with his life.

"_Well my little friend, where shall we head to tonight? I think the Ocean Life Hall would be too loud for you and the butterflies may land on you. I'd rather you stayed asleep,"_ he said in his native language. It was wonderful really to be able to. Mindful as he was that the others couldn't understand him, he had determined to speak only English in company. It was only fair.

It was his duty as Pharaoh to understand what was going on in the museum. It was not the kingdom he was entrusted to rule nor did he really seek to rule it, but he liked to ensure all was well within its walls. It was his magic after all that gave them life. It was his responsibility to make sure that it worked. Though he did miss his own people sometimes, missed his mother tongue—missed his actual mother if he was truly honest with himself. He stomped on that stray emotion. That would not help him now. He couldn't remedy the situation no matter how much he wanted to. Instead he'd use the opportunities presented.

Right now he was in charge of a little life and he was not about to fail in his duty. He needed to keep Jean-Baptiste asleep for as long as possible. And if that meant he got to speak his own tongue for a while to lull the child then alls to the better. He would make the best of it.

"_Actually little jewel, I know somewhere we can go that no one will bother us and I need to make some introductions too. Shall we go?"_

Jean-Baptiste snuffled in his sleep, trying to burrow deeper into Ahk's chest.

"_I shall take that as a yes_."

Ahk cuddled Jean-Baptiste closer and headed up the back staircase, walking straight for the Hall of African Mammals.

As soon as he stepped inside, Nala the lioness (as named by Nicky who'd promised to show Ahk the story it came from as soon as he could) padded over to Ahk, looking for her customary ear scratch. Ahk shifted his stance and very, _very_ carefully maneuvered Jean-Baptiste into laying flush against his chest so the baby rested securely in the crook of his left arm.

Ahk beamed at the fact that he'd managed that without waking the babe. Now he had a hand free. He dutifully scratched his friend's ears, then under her throat just as he knew she liked. Theirs might have been an unusual friendship but it worked and no one questioned why on occasion Ahk was followed around by a rather large lioness.

As it was, they had bonded on one of the first few evenings he was freed. When the crowds became overwhelming he'd retreated to the Hall of African Mammals. He calmly introduced himself, in Egyptian and English to all of the animals. He wasn't entirely sure why that had worked. Granted, he'd always gotten on with animals back home and these beasts had at least been around people for over 50 years, but he was astonished originally at their willingness to trust him. He reasoned they, at some level, were aware he was the reason for the magic and it would go ill for them if they were to hurt him.

What it had taken him weeks to realise was that he was the only person to walk into their room without fear. He was a leader and they respected him as another head of a pride.

"Greetings, all of you." Ahk was using his best Pharaoh voice, commanding all attention. "I bring to you a friend. The child in my arms is the child of Sacagawea. I will not allow any harm to come to him. He is the cub of my pride and is to be protected at all costs. Should any of you find him in the future, care for him like he was your own and send for one of our two-legged pride. If any of you harm him I will destroy this pride. I will take all life from you. Do you understand me?"

The animals, held still by his words, lowered their heads in acquiescence.

"I am glad. Thank you my friends."

Nala licked his hand. He scratched her ears once more, then lowered himself to show Nala the baby properly. _"This, little jewel is Nala, one of my very good friends. She is a fierce female of her family, just like your mother."_ Nala sniffed the sleeping child then licked Ahk's face affectionately. He smiled. "I love you, too."

He took the baby around the rest of the room, introducing Jean-Baptiste to the rest of the room's inhabitants. All were gracious with the baby, taking Ahk's threat seriously and their pleasure for seeing healthy young of any species after so long did much to override any hunting instincts.

As it was, they mainly had a problem with night guards, since they were the ones who locked them up all the time. Though, with Ahk's presence, Larry was slowly beginning to befriend them.

Ahk bid farewell to the mammals and continued to walk around the museum, talking to the baby as though he were a dear and trusted friend.

"_You're a very lucky child, little jewel. This place will be the only home you know and you are blessed with many people who love you. Sacagawea, your mother, is one of the kindest, bravest people I know, full of such a strength of spirit I am amazed I cannot see her Ka glowing in her chest. _

"_And the man whom one day you will call father is one of the best men this land we reside in has to offer. He is a leader full of compassion, skills and common sense; kind and gentle in deed but ferocious in defense of his people. You are blessed to call them yours. And you have a great many others who would swear all and any allegiance to you; great explorers, conquerors, generals and pioneers. You will never question your home little one and you will never question your place in it, nor the love people hold for you. _

"_I envy you Jean-Baptiste."_ Ahk paused, considering how much impact this little life had had on him. _"But know this—I will always care for you. I swear to you a solemn vow as Pharaoh of Egypt that I will always fight for you, care for you and love you as though you were my own."_

Ahkmenrah was actually a little surprised at his words and how much he meant them. The baby in his arms turned out to have more hold over his heart than he could have ever imagined.

This place was a home from home. Bit by bit he was beginning to feel a part of this group of people, this family. He hoped eventually he would truly earn his place amongst them.

"_Time to head back, little jewel. Your mother will be wondering where you are."_

Sacagawea sat a long time with Teddy. She was calmer now; the relief of finding that her child wasn't ill and wasn't at risk of leaving her a second time had rendered her almost speechless. She was grateful of the support of her bear, Teddy, stalwart and practical in the face of her fear. He eased her spirit like no one else could. That he was kind and gracious above all else had rendered her heart to him.

She let her mind wander, peaceful as it was now, leaning into Teddy. There was no more need for words. They just enjoyed the presence of each other.

She thought about Ahkmenrah, how well he'd handled her son, how she really owed him a great debt since it was he who discovered Jean-Baptiste on his arrival eve. She thought about how natural he looked with her boy and felt a sharp pang. She realised with a jolt she had no idea if he had been married before his death, if he too knew the loss of a child like her. He had never said as much but in the eight weeks she had known the Pharaoh it was clear he had a very good mask to hide his feelings behind. The way he was with her boy, she could believe he had been a father himself.

Sacagawea considered, she would find out about Ahk once and for all. It was clear there were a lot of parents in the museum without their children. If she had been gifted her son back it seemed only right that she should share her good fortune with others. Once she could convince herself that every time he was out of her sight it would not be the last time that is.

"It is getting late my dear, should we locate our Pharaoh?"

"No, he will be here. Give him a little longer."

"As you wish."

She rested her head against Teddy's shoulder, drawing peace and courage from his warmth. She needed to speak to Ahk.

True to Sac's prediction, Ahkmenrah returned with a sound asleep Jean-Baptiste in his arms a few minutes later. Sac took a moment to read the pharaoh. Ahk looked more at ease than usual, his eyes soft when gazing at the little life in his arms.

Sac turned to Teddy. "Will you give us a moment, my bear?"

Teddy looked between the two of them. He could almost see the words that needed to be said. "Of course, my dear. I shall take my leave. Thank you again Ahkmenrah for looking after him tonight."

"It was my pleasure." He meant it, too.

With Teddy gone, Sac smiled at Ahk but made no move to take Jean-Baptise back.

"You're very good with him. I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need. I am just glad I could help."

"There is all the need. You found him when I did not, you rescued him when I did not think to search."

"It was only happy chance, I swear to you. I had no idea until I looked beneath the sheet and thank Ra I did."

"And all the ancestors," she agreed.

"He is your son, Sacagawea," Ahk assured her, guessing where a problem may lie. In truth it had been bothering him since the second night of his discovery. "I never meant to rob you of that first meeting. For that I am sorry."

"That is madness talking. You saved him. If you had not taken him when you did, had not taken him to Larry—"

"NO! I would never leave him—anyone—like that; alone, trapped with no one to heed your cries." And there it was, at least part of the why Ahk already cared so deeply for the child. "No one should ever suffer that, no one. Not ever. I couldn't have left him."

"Of course you couldn't. I understand and he loves you for it. As do I."

Ahk looked up at her, surprised. "You gave me my baby back," she continued. "I will forever be indebted to you."

"No, Sac—"

"Let me finish. He was lost to me for so long and you returned him to me. And I accept now that he may also find comfort in his savior. You rescued him when no one else was there. I have not the words to tell you how grateful I am and how sorry I am that you suffered so much these long years."

His eyes darkened with resolve. "I will never let it happen to another soul."

"I know you won't. You are too noble. But tell me, Ahk, the way you are with him, were you . . . did you ever know the joy of parenthood for yourself?"

Ahk was shocked. She thought he was good enough to have been a parent?!

"No, no. I never . . ." He found himself struggling for the words, admit his lament. "I wasn't married before. I had no chance to experience the joy of children. I wanted to though. I hoped for many in my life but it was not fated to be."

"I think you would have made a wonderful father."

"I-I . . ." The look on his face said it all.

She stepped closer, wrapped her arms carefully about him and her son, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Ahk had to swallow hard to keep his emotions in check.

"But I think you will make an excellent uncle," Sac said.

"What?" He looked utterly dumbfounded.

"Would you consider Jean-Baptiste as a nephew? A child you will love and help raise?"

"Beyond anything." Ahk answered immediately, sure as the pyramids themselves.

"Then it is settled."

Ahk could only nod now, eyes swimming at the acceptance, at the love and trust in those words. He would cherish this moment even on the darkest nights.

Sac hugged him again. "Welcome to the family, brother of my heart."

_**Bit of a longer one this time! Jean-Baptiste has a softening effect on lots of people it seems! I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think! :)**_


	3. Surprising Discoveries

_**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading so far, I have another installment for you! Thank so much to everyone for the favourites, follows, reviews and prompts. I am trying to work them in where I can but they're going to be a while. Sorry for that!**_

_**I've got quite a bit planned for the next few one shots and there is another multi-chaptered story looming round the corner. You have been warned! **_

_**Thank you again everyone, I'm always thrilled to see people enjoying these stories! **_

"Oh. My. God." Larry was utterly horrified. How on earth did this happen? He felt his stomach drop through the floor. McPhee, the catch, he'd said something on the way out. OH GOD. Why hadn't he checked?!

And now there was an open door leading into the city.

How many had gone?

Time for help.

"Sac, SACAGAWEA!" Sac looked about at the yell, trying to work out where Larry was. A crackle came through the tanoy this time, "Erm, could Sacagawea please report to the loading bay, we have a slight, slight emergency."

Sac took one look at Jed and Octavius, their conversation forgotten.

"That's Larry speak for 'oh god, oh god we're all going to die' isn't it?"

"Undoubtedly."

Sac sighed and started undoing the carrier

"What are you doing?"

"If this is a 'we're all going to die' emergency I am NOT taking Jean-Baptiste anywhere near it."

"Very wise my lady."

"Can you guys keep an eye on him? Hopefully I won't be long."

"Sure Sac, you sure you don't want us along though?"

"No, I trust you both with him and I must run. Thank you both."

"Of course my lady." Octavius bowed

Sac pulled the carrier free from herself , kissed her smiling son and set him down. The little boy immediately struggled to sit up, Sac loosened the ties before he could start to voice his annoyance.

"There, he should be able to sit easily, thank you again I shall be as quick as I can."

"It is an honour Sacagawea, please let us know if we may be called upon."

"I will, don't worry." With a grateful smile Sac turned an made for the staircase, heading down to the main lobby.

Jed was already focusing on the child, "Heya there JB," Jed half saluted, "How's it going?"

The baby grinned happily and being able to sit up and see for himself. Jed and Octavius has become well practiced at the art of dodging sticky fingers. Jean-Baptiste was fascinated by them and they'd learned quickly that so long as they stayed out of his reach he was perfectly happy to watch whatever they did.

They resigned themselves to baby watching. Though as Octavius noted, Jed didn't look too put out, as much as his friend tried to make out he took the duty with reluctance he really rather loved spending time with the child. Octavius resolved to ask him about it later.

Sacagawea headed to loading bay bumping into a wild-eyed Larry.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Door's open, I think the cave men are out there can you check if any more have gone?"

Her eyes narrowed, "is the door shut now, in case of more escapees?"

"Yeah."

"Good, quickly, let us go to their exhibit, I shall track them from there."

Sac was a good as her word, following what seemed like invisible markers to Larry all the way to the loading bay door.

She straightened, "I've tracked three to this point, no others."

"Even the animals?"

Sac raised an eyebrow.

That was all the answer he needed, "No then, thanks Sac, that's something. They can't have got too far from the museum." He hoped out loud

Sac looked worried, never a good thing, "These tracks are maybe an hour old, they have that much on us at least."

"Oh." This was bad, REALLY bad. Larry forced himself to calm down.

"Right, if it's the cavemen we're gonna need help, they might have split up and there's no knowing who else we're going to meet out there."

"I agree, we need-"

"Lawrence!" Teddy bounded in, Ahkmenrah on his heels. Both looked extremely worried. "What on earth is going on? Are you alright my dear? I came as soon as I heard the call."

Ahk was looking about urgently, scrutinising the scene, "Are you alright Sacagawea? Larry? Is it JB?" he asked Anixously

"I am fine, JB is safe with Jed and Octavius but the cavemen have escaped."

Ahk cursed.

"How? How could they have gotten out?"

"The door lock, it was broken by delivery guys this morning, McPhee told me about it before I left but I got caught up in dealing with the knights trying to stage a melee."

"We do really rather need an arena."

"Yeah, but not right now, anyway I forgot to block the door and the cavemen have got out."

"What's the plan Larry?"

"Sac, I need you to track them."

"Of course,"

"Ahk, can you bring your tablet, getting them back will be much easier if you use the commands on them."

Ahkmenrah nodded, "It worked last time, I'll go and fetch it now." The pharaoh turned to leave.

"Teddy, New York is filled with-"

"Ne'erdowells and nincompoops I am well aware, I shall certainly be coming with you just in case someone unwisely decides to accost us."

"Thanks," Larry turned, a sudden thought striking him, " Ahk," he yelled at the wake of the running Pharaoh, "can you grab Attila and ask Ragnar to keep an eye on everything!"

Ahk returned in record time, Attila and tablet in tow. _"I will help you find the stone people." _

"Thanks buddy." Taking Attila tone as an offer of help, he really needed to learn some hun.

"Ragnar is keeping watch along with Anna," Added Ahk, "the museum will be fine."

"Anna? Good she'll keep him in line."

"Come on, we are wasting time!" Sac urged.

They headed out into the night.

"Have at thee leather-clad barbarian, kneel before the might of Rome!"

"Never! You pushy, bossy, good for nothing imperial cracker-jack! This here's MY corridor!"

"It will belong to the emperor for the glory of Rome! Now yield!"

Jed and Octavius were entertaining Jean-Baptiste with their mock duel, the child loved to watch them move and they'd discovered it was a handy way for Jed to get the sword practice he'd been bugging Octavius for.

Octavius was rather pleased if truth be told that Jed was taking an interest in what he did.

Jed had watched the roman lead a sword practice with his men, sparring with several of them and winning each bout. He'd been impressed by Octavius' prowess and wanted to learn, guns were great at long distance or when you're outnumbered or somethin' but a sword couldn't misfire and fail you. He asked and asked and eventually Octavius had agreed. They'd started on wooden swords first to get the feel of things before moving on to steel.

They both loved the practice more than they'd say, if asked by people why both would answer along the lines of 'good exercise,'' might come in handy one day' whilst really it was just another excuse for the two of them to spend more time together.

Once they discovered JB loved to watch them spar they had a whole other opportunity to work together.

Adding in the daft dialogue only added to the fun.

"Hey, 'Tavius, I think little grub-bug might be gettin' tired."

The general turned to face the child who's eyes were looking decidedly droopy.

"Excellent, if we can coax him into slumber then our watch will be much easier."

"I hear you, any ideas how?"

"Well, Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah often sing to him and Teddy rides with him."

"Well, I don't see him fitting on any'o our horses do you?"

"No of course not, but a lullaby perhaps?"

"Can you sing what they do?" Jed looked as though he really thought Octavius could. It was rather flattering.

"No, not at all, for one I do not know Egyptian or Shoshone and I also I cannot sing well."

"No? Why you go on about poetry and stuff figured you'd have a mighty fine set o'pipes on ya'"

"Pipes?"

"Voice, toga-boy."

"Sadly no. How about you though?"

"I can croon a tune if I need to."

"Well, no time like the present, our audience is looking decidedly fractious."

They cast a look over the baby who was beginning to shuffle and squirm in the way that tired infants do when they need to sleep but don't want to settle. Jed and Octavius were becoming rather good at spotting the signs.

"Fine. But I swear, if you laugh or tell anyon' else about this I will feed your cape to the horses."

Octavius fought back a smile at his friends defensive words, "Of course Jedediah, you have my word."

"Right," Jed cleared his throat. Octavius was surprised, his friend was actually nervous. Deciding to be kind, the roman shifted away from his friend, focusing on the baby instead.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleepy little baby.

When you wake, you shall have,

All the pretty little horses.

Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,

Go to sleep little JB,

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleep little JB.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleep little JB,

When you wake, you shall have,

All the pretty little horses.

Way down yonder, down in the meadow,

There's poor little JB.

The bees and the butterflies fluttering at his eyes,

The poor little JB crying for his mama.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleep little JB.

When you wake, you shall have,

All the pretty little horses."

By the time Jed finished the song Jean-Baptiste was fast asleep, having snuggled back down into his carrier. Jed, deciding to put off meeting Octavius' eyes for as long as possible so busied himself with tugging the corner flap of the carrier over the baby. It wasn't the easiest of tasks but Jedediah Smith was not going to shirk tucking in a baby just because it was difficult.

Right, no putting it off any longer, swallowing hard and mustering his courage he turned to face his friend.

Who was sat, back to the corridor bench, completely and peacefully, fast asleep.

"Now would you look at that." Jed whispered to himself. "You gone sung 'em both out Jedediah." Jed grinned at his friend, it was rare to see Octavius look so peaceful. He looked younger somehow and far more relaxed. Jed reached over and caught up his friend's cloak that had billowed to the side of him and draped it over Octavius. The roman didn't stir.

"Getting' some shut eye are we?" Jed smiled at him fondly, "Well you do that partner and I'll keep watch." Jed settled himself down next to Octavius, eyes flicking between their sleeping charge and his friend. It was mighty quiet in the museum, though they were on the second floor. Nice and peaceful. All they had to do was wait for Sac to get back.

Jed closed his eyes.

Thankfully with Sacagawea tracking they found the cavemen after about half an hour of hunting. They'd managed to avoid any problems on the way over, the people who had seen them had either assumed they were returning from some sort of costume party or were mad. In any case they were left alone. Though that might have had something to do with Attila.

On the plus side the cavemen were all together, in a very, very quiet part of central park. On the downside they clearly tried to move some of the large boulders in the park to make a shelter. One of which had indeed come loose and smashed Graw in the face. Larry thanked whoever was listening that he hadn't been crushed at all, Det and Tha were trying to look after him but were hardly qualified.

All of them were distinctly panicked and Graw had a decidedly nasty gash, not to mention possible fracture which most definitely needed seeing too. They'd had to resort to Ahk using the tablet to send them back to the museum to avoid fussing since despite the cold and the injury they liked being outside.

With a deep sigh and making a mental note to get the door fixed pronto, Larry began to lead the group back home.

Jed was snoring soundly, head on Octavius' shoulder, he'd turned to face the roman in his sleep, arm slung haphazardly across the general's lap. Octavius in turn was resting his head against Jed's.

He wasn't sure what woke him, the weight on his shoulder, the hand on his hip but whatever it was he slowly opened his eyes. Battlefield experience taught him to take in as much as possible in one view. It was almost a shame since he would have much rather taken a moment to savour the feeling of the company next to him however, as his eyes focused on the sight before him there was no time for anymore comfort or indulgence.

"Jedediah, where's the baby?"

"Mmmph?"

Octavius scrabbled to his feet riding a surge of panic pulling a sleepy Jed with him

"WHERE'S THE BABY?!"

"WHAT?!"

Jed was suddenly wide awake and looking about frantically, the carrier was empty with absolutely no sign of Jean-Baptitse.

"How did you lose him?! He was right here!"

"I lost him?! He was in both our care!"

"YOU'RE the one who fell asleep when I was singing you idiot!"

"I can't help that your dulcet tones have a soporific effect on me!"

"I don't know what any o'that means but we still lost the baby and you're still and idiot!"

"We have to find him, he cannot have got far."

The roman dashed to check behind the bench, "Nothing what about…" Their eyes met, they knew what they were thinking.

"Oh crap"

"By Jupiter!"

They both ran over to the side, they were on the second floor balcony, they'd been against the wall. "JB couldn't have rolled could he?" Asked Jed, fear catching in his throat.

"Surely not, and these bars would not allow a babe to fit through them." He hoped. By all the gods he hoped. They looked over the edge at the same time grabbing each others shoulder for support. It was one of the most terrifying moments of their lives both silently praying that they were not about to look upon the broken body of their charge an entire storey below them.

The floor was clear. They both let out a long sigh, knees feeling weak with relief.

"So." They turned to each other despairingly. "Where the hell is he?!"

They both look about themselves frantically, Octavius lifted his cloak as though expecting to see JB hiding up at him.

Jed flailed at him in disbelief, "What are you DOIN'?!"

"Looking for Jean Baptiste of course!"

"Under your cloak?! He's a Gigantor baby! How could he possibly fit under your cloak?" Jed shook his head in utter confusion, "WHY would he be under your cloak in the first place?"

"I panicked!" The roman defended, "There is nowhere else for him to be! The corridor is bare, he cannot have got up and walked!"

"No," Agreed Jed, "kids' only a tot, can't be mobile yet. He'd a'been trying and struggling fer weeks, all the rail-road tykes were the same."

"In which case, has someone maybe picked him up?" Octavius tried to rationalise to cover his earlier flap.

Jed shook his head, "We'd have heard them coming the way the ground shakes with their feet."

Much as he didn't want to there seemed only one other option, "Then we must sound the alarm."

A sudden clatter of commotion rose from the lobby. They were back, more importantly Sacagawea was back.

Both miniatures looked at each other with same face of resignation.

"We're going to die."

Heavy, fast steps pounded the staircase.

It was funny, thought Jed, he'd always thought death nells were supposed to slow.

They turned to face their end with as much courage to muster. "It's been an honour getting to know you Jedediah."

"Likewise Octavius, likewise."

Larry appeared round the corner.

"Oh thank Jupiter!"

"Hey Guys, Sac asked me to pick up JB from you everything okay?"

"Er…"

"Guys," Larry began slowly, taking in the empty carrier, "where's the baby?"

"Well my liege-"

"Guys," Larry pressed, the warning look of ;you better tell me right now or so help me I will lock you in the Mayan display' burning brightly in his eyes.

"We don't know Gigantor okay! One minute he was here the next minute he wasn't"

"Babies don't just disappear!" Countered Larry too appalled even consider the wider implications.

"This one does!" Yelled Jed

"Well, if we're honest my liege we did rather fall asleep." Offered Octavius, trying to be honourable at least and get to bottom of just where the child had got to.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP?!" Larry was about ready to pull his hair out.

"Hey! Octavius fell asleep during the lullaby, I was only restin' ma eyes!"

"Because that makes it so much better!" Octavius wheeled on him furiously.

"It's not my fault your shoulder's so comfy!" Jed snapped

"And It's not my fault you have a beautiful voice!" shot back Octavius to angry to realise what he'd said.

"I-What?!" That caught Jed off guard.

"GUYS!" Larry was going to have some calm here even if it killed him. Which it probably would knowing his luck.

"WHAT?!"

"Not helping!" Larry ran a hand over his face looking about left and right, the baby was nowhere to be seen. Oh this was bad, this was beyond catastrophic. "Can you remember anything, anyone coming near?"

"No, we'da heard them, your boots crash louder than rocks after dynamite."

"Right, okay, fine, you guys have 15 minutes of me helping you before I serve you to Sac on a plate. An actual plate."

"Why?"

"Because then she might not kill me too! She's fixing up Graw's face right now so we've got a little time so think guys, where the hell could he have gone?"

"There's not much on this corridor, the nearest place is the…"

"Hall of African mammals." They all gasped.

All three shared a look of utter horror.

Octavius swore colourfully.

"Come on Gigantor! Let's go, let's go! Time's a wastin'!"

Larry knelt down carefully, offering his hand to the guys, both leapt on without argument, clinging to his raised fingers as Larry began to run as his mind began to race. 'Could he avoid being murdered by Sacagawea if the Lions had eaten her baby? He had to stop getting into situations that would definitely lead to him being murdered by Sac. It wasn't his fault exactly, Jed and Octavius had been on watch. Wait. No. He'd not blocked the door in the first place which had led to Sac leaving him in their care. Could he feed them to lions as recompense? Oh god, he was a dead as they were, probably moreso. Could the lions really eat a plastic baby? He was small, maybe they'd swallow him whole? Avoid the need for superglue. Oh god he really needed superglue. Ahk wouldn't use his tablet to save him either, he loved the kid too much. Oh he was definitely going to die.'

They reached the locked gates (they'd been fractious earlier) and looked inside fully expecting to see the mammals munching away on their charge. Jed and Octavius actually had a hand on each other's shoulder again, steeling themselves for what is probably going to be the most horrific vision of their lives (before Sac murdered them of course)

What they did not expect to see was Jean-Baptiste sat happily between Nala's paws being thoroughly licked. The baby was staring at Dexter, clapping along with the capuchin looking as happy as Larry wasn't.

"Oh thank all the Gods."

"Question, how do we get him back?" Jed was eyeing up the beasts with a suspicious glare.

"We could ask Ahkmenrah for assistance," suggested the general, "he always seems to have a way with them."

"No, if we call for Ahk then Sac will want to know what's going on and I would very much like to preserve our lives for as long as possible."

"Good point."

"Hey Gigantor! Look! Little varmint's been holdin' out on us!"

They followed Jed's finger, Jean-Baptiste was crawling, _**crawling**_ towards Dexter. "When in the hell did he learn to do that?!"

"I have no idea."

Octavius to Larry, "I swear, my liege if we had known we would have never-"

"It's okay guys, Nicky did this well, more like suddenly stood up but still. Anyway, let's get him back. Now. Hey, Dexter! Over here, come on! We need the baby back before Mama Sac comes and guts us all. Including you. Come on Dexter, please!"

The monkey looked like he'd been considering just laughing and running off but the threat of Sacagawea was not a light one.

"I swear Dexter, if you do not bring that baby over to us I will tell Sac you led him in here on purpose."

If a monkey could huff Dexter would be the one to do so. "She'll believe me, you know she will!"

He stared at Larry for a long minute before deciding his course of action. Sticking his tongue out at Larry he turned back to the child who was making swift progress. The capuchin bounced in front of the little boy chattering happily clearly urging him on.

JB got three quarters of the way there before sitting back down looking tired, his lip started to wobble (he had crawled the length of the second floor balcony already this evening after all)

"Oh no, please don't cry JB you're nearly there, nearly there!"

JB only looked more upset.

He raised his arms to Dexter. And bless his little primate heart the monkey actually tried to lift him but JB was decidedly heavier than Ahk's tablet. In the end he just settled for wrapping around the child in a comforting hug. JB sniffed hard into Dexter's fur and clung on.

"Great," Commented Jed staring at their stationary baby, "now what?"

Nala huffed loudly at the idiot two-legs. Why were these creatures so useless? Padding over to the baby, jaws open. Jed and Octavius scrambled up the night guard's arm to his shoulder as she approached.

"_Juno's wrath! Have you no pity_?" Yelled Octavius

"Oh God!" Larry begged, "Don't! Please!"

"Gigantor stop her!" Hollered Jed, tugging on Larry's collar in full panic mode.

Larry was fumbling desperately with the keys to open the door.

Nala bent down, carefully gripping the back of JB's fabric top in her teeth she lifted the child and the monkey and carried them over to the bars.

Larry thought he was going to have an actual aneurism when the lioness bent down behind the child. He stopped breathing the second she picked him up and stalked towards the bars. Larry dropped to his knees as she proffered the tired child to him with a snort. Larry, with trembling hands took the baby from her.

"Thank you."

Nala regarded Larry with the contemptuous stare only those with feline blood know how to pull. She huffed again. 'Idiot two-legs' she thought. The Lioness waited and watched to ensure they didn't drop the cub (she had no faith in this two-leg, he reeked of fear)

"Hey JB how's it goin? You gave us all quite the scare y'lil troublemaker." Jed grinned, relief softening his mood spectacularly.

Larry hadn't quiet regained the power of speech yet.

"That, that was most fortunate." Octavius turned to Nala. "Our thanks and gratitude." He saluted the lioness. She chuffed at him, nodding her head, and, seeing all was well stalked back to her pride.

Dexter looked up, letting go of the baby to climb onto Larry's other shoulder.

"Hey, thanks Dex, Larry managed, thanks for trying buddy. I appreciate it." The monkey chattered with laughter, nodding.

"Guys,"

"Yes?"

"Not a word of this, not one word. If Sac says anything, the first time he crawls for her is THE FIRST time he has ever crawled. Understand?"

"Perfectly liege."

"Damn straight Gigantor, Sac don't need to know 'bout this at all."

"Right, now, Jean-Baptiste, shall we go see your mama and show her your new trick?"

The child smiled up cherubically at Larry then slapped him hard across the face, shrieking with glee.

Dexter cackled in triumph.

Larry sighed in defeat, "Figures."

_**So there we have it, Jean-Baptiste can crawl, Dexter shares his tricks, Larry can panic spectacularly, Jed and Octavius are really bad at keeping watch and Nala is awesome. **_

_**I should say, I absolutely do not own NATM or the song that Jed sings, it's a lovely lullaby called 'All the pretty horses' and you can find it on YouTube.**_

_**Thank to everyone who reads this, reviews make me write faster! **_


	4. It's Good to Talk

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading so far! Thank you to everyone who's favourited and followed this story and Long Awaited Treasure, you guys made my week! :)**_

_**To Guest who left that lovely informative review-thank you so much! :) I did know most of that but the 'pomp' bit was new to me! I'll see where I can sneak that in somewhere! Thank you for taking the time to tell me! **_

_**Remy: He absolutely should be canonised! :D**_

_**Avian: Nala is a very good kitty! She'll be making more appearances here and there! (it's a good job Ahk told them JB was off-limits though!)**_

_**This one is a little bit light on baby antics-sorry! I hope you'll all forgive me! There is one case of cursing in this chapter-so young eyes be warned!**_

Nicky was sat doing his homework at the main desk, it was Math and English tonight so Ahk was sat with him ready to help if the boy got stuck, the original conversation that had led to this set up had been very entertaining. He remembered the astonishment on the boy's face.

"You can do math?"

"Of course I can." Ahk felt quite affronted at the surprise in the child's voice. He was no idiot.

"But you're 4000 years old! This is modern math!"

"I can assure you Nicky I am quite proficient."

"You can't be," The boy insisted, "it's all changed!"

Ahk was having none of it. Mathematical principles were absolute. "You can call the values different things but the way in which you attain them remained the same. There was only ever a single right answer. Have the way in which perimeters or volume are measured altered? Are depth and circumference still required?"

"Um, well, yeah." Begrudged Nicky.

"Then I can help you." He made it sound like a royal decree.

"But how?" Nicky was entirely unconvinced.

"Nicky, my people built the pyramids without the use of your calculation devices."

"They're called calculators Ahk," the boy huffed.

"Whatever," the pharaoh dismissed, "they calculated without the help of such technological devices AND they're still standing."

"Yeah but-"

"Would you rather Attila help you?"

"NO! I mean, not really," That would probably end in him having to trying to explain why his math book had a sword through it. Maybe if he just handed the problem sheet to Ahk it would scare him off. If was bad enough not being good at Math but to be bugged with offers of out-of-date help was not what he wanted. "Fine. If you're so sure then look at these."

He thrust a piece of paper full of problems and a pencil at Ahk. "I'm gonna get my geography book from the main desk."

Ahk hadn't had chance to really use his lessons in years. Skimming over the questions quickly he set to work.

"There."

"What?" Nicky looked blankly at the pharaoh as he walked back into the office with his retrieved text book.

"I trust they meet your expectations." Ahk raised a haughty eyebrow.

There in Nicky's hand was his completed math homework. He checked them over. They all looked right. As much as he could tell anyway. "Whoa, dude, that's awesome! You must have done these at warp speed!"

"I take it you mean fast?" Ahk was trying to hide the small smile that was creeping across his face at the child's reaction.

"Huh? Oh yeah, warp's a thing from Star Trek, we have to see that at some point, you'll love it. But yeah, thanks dude I owe you." Nicky turned to put the sheet away.

"Not so fast."

Larry stood in the doorway.

"Nicolas William Daley. Are you cheating on your math homework by getting an Egyptian Pharaoh to do it for you?"

"Ahk's good at math." He began realising how bad that sounded, "He was showing me how to do it."

"Are you sure? Because you looked an awful lot like someone who's just gotten out of doing something they didn't want to." In fact Nicky was wearing his, 'I've been busted face' Larry was interested to see how long he lasted before he cracked.

"No. Ahk just made it make sense for me."

Ahk raised his eyebrow at the child, annoyed at having been so easily duped by the boy but unwilling to expose the lie to his father. He could exact his own revenge in due course.

"Nicky is right Larry, we were in the middle of discussing the answers and why they were correct. Is there anything you need me for because I think we have at least another hour on this, Nicky is rather slow."

"Hey!"

"But he has potential." Smiled the Pharaoh innocently.

"If you can actually tutor him to improve his grade then he's all yours."

"Excellent."

Nicky sighed in defeat.

Once the night guard had left them Nicky rounded on Ahk.

"Thanks a bunch!"

Ahk was unperturbed, "well it was that or have me agree with your father that you WERE cheating!"

"I was not!"

Ahk raised his eyebrow

Nicky deflated, "Okay, a bit. But it's HARD!"

"That's why you should practice."

"Urgh! You are such a grown up sometimes, you know that?"

Ahk gasped and gripped his chest, "Really? It's like I was the ruler of a civilization or something."

Nicky stuck his tongue out at him.

He grinned at the sulking child. "Listen, this will help you for the future. If we go through these questions now and you can understand the answers we can go for a ride on Rexy. Deal?"

Nicky couldn't help perking up at the prospect, Rexy was always willing to go faster with Ahk on his back.

"Deal."

"Good. Now question one…"

Despite Nicky's grumbles he'd jumped from a C grade to a B+ in the few weeks Ahk had been helping him. He made it fun too, often taking the lessons to the wider museum to try and get a visual representation of the problem at hand. Nicky wouldn't ever admit it but he was beginning to enjoy his lessons with Ahk almost as much as he did just goofing around with him.

Tonight though, he was trying to tackle the worksheet on his own to see how far he could get. It was going well so far, there was this one that wasn't making sense. He'd tried a few times now, but this approach must be the correct one…

Ahk was on the opposite side of the desk happily reading one of the many book's he'd been loaned by Nicky. He was enjoying this new one immensely, full of adventure and a quest to save the world, he felt a little kinship with the man from Gondor, the weight of duty heavy on his shoulders. In his more fanciful moments he would have been tempted by the life of Strider, to avoid all, but as it was proving here fate has a way of catching you. He was enjoying the Halflings, their spirit was their strength, the younger ones reminded him a little of Nicky, always looking for fun whatever the circumstances-

"_SON OF A MONKEY WHORE!"_

Ahk dropped the book.

He wheeled round on the annoyed child who was furiously erasing an answer.

"WHAT?! Where did you learn that?!"

"What?" Nicky looked up, oblivious.

"That-That phrase?" Trying and failing to hide his shock.

"You, of course." Answered Nicky matter-of-factly

"What?! I don't say that!" Well actually, if he was honest…

"You do if Dexter's being a pain or something's up with the tablet or someone steps on your cloak or-"

"Yes! Thank you!" He cut Nicky off before he could elaborate further. He had no idea the boy had been listening. His stomach dropped. What else had he picked up? Larry was going to kill him.

"What's it mean?" Nicky was looking rather more interested in Ahk's reaction now than his troublesome homework.

"Never you mind."

"It's cursing isn't it?" the boy flashed him a mischievous smile

"Well…I…no, it's not."

Ahk was waaay too slow on this, not having much practice at wrangling younger people.

Nicky crowed with delight, "IT IS! Awesome!" he beamed, "Can you teach me more?"

"Certainly Not!" Larry was definitely going to kill him. He'd corrupted his only child.

"Aww, but it's really useful for school when no one knows what you're saying!"

Ahk was horrified, "You cannot repeat that at school!"

"But-"

"No! What else have you heard me say?"

"I-"

"Come on Nicky!" He had to know how much damage he'd unwittingly done.

"Fine! You only say these, "_For the love of Ra!" "Little Brother" "Little Jewel" "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" "Ra give me strength!" "Beloved Ka-Sister," "You will be the death of me" "You're actually insane!" "Out of my way peasants!" "I swear to Ra I am this close…" "I love you brother of my heart". _

Ahk felt the breath catch in his chest_ "Well I'll be the son of scarab." _He did say all of those things. Unfortunately, he only resorted to Egyptian when either feeling sentimental or deeply annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just you say stuff in Egyptian all the time."

"I do not!"

"You do to!" Nicky argued, he pointed at the pharaoh indignantly. "You did just now! And you do especially when Dexter or Attila are being crazy!"

"I-Fine!" He paused, looking over the child, clearly considering something, "even if I do say those things a lot you saying them perfectly."

"You what? What perfectly?"

"You speak those Egyptian phrases perfectly, the accent and emphasis, as though you were born to it."

"Well duh," Nicky shrugged, "I was copying you, YOU were born to it!"

"But most people get things wrong," pressed Ahk, "emphasise the wrong part of the word or something else."

"But you don't! I was just being a parrot."

"No, Nicky, you don't understand, I think you may have an ear for languages."

"Pfft, nope!" The child snorted, "I don't even learn them in school, not till junior high."

"Well" Ahk's chest puffed in irritation, "that is criminal in itself. I learned other languages at my teachers and parents knee."

"Is that why you're so good?"

"Possibly, but I have had rather longer to practice."

"Dude, you figured out English, that's like, super hard to learn if it's not your first language."

"A lot of it is about context once you've got the basics, I did read a dictionary or two as you call them in Cambridge, and it improved my vocabulary immensely."

"I knew it!" Cackled Nicky.

"Knew what?"

"That there had to be a reason by you sounded like your could be in mom's favourite TV show!"

"What?" Ahk looked entirely confused.

"You sound like the guys from Downton Abbey, it's a show about posh British people."

"I-"Ahk flushed, posh British people? He'd have to come back to that "that's beside the point, here, can you recall any of the other language phrases our friends use?"

"Not really, I don't listen to them as much and Attila is usually yelling so it's harder to pick up."

"Just try anything." He caught the stare Nicky was giving him, "What?"

"You're being weird."

"Well forgive me for having an interest in your talents." Ahk sniffed, getting huffy, "In future I shan't bother." He crossed his arms.

Nicky huffed back. "Alright then, don't get your cloak in a twist." He took a deep breath;

"_Rip them to bloody rags!' Slay the ball! "Fear not little one Attila has you" "child you shall one day grow great and mighty."_ _"Where in the pit of hell is the bird room?!" "You, maiden, are the fairest of the flat-lands." "Never change my cowboy." "You have the bluest eyes I have even seen Viking" _

Ahk was astonished. He didn't understand the last four things Nicky had said, clearly not being fluent enough yet though Nicky clearly had no idea what any of it had meant but he had recalled perfectly. It was rather touching to hear what Attila said to Nicky on occasion too. That decided it.

"You have a gift Nicky."

"What?"

"You heard me, you have a gift."

"No I don't! It's you guys that are special, not me, I'm just in the 4th grade."

Ahk fixed Nicky with a serious gaze.

The boy looked uncomfortable, "what?"

"Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Well it's obvious."

"Not to me," Ahk's eyes were practically glowing with insistence, "care to explain?"

The boy sighed, "Look, you're all here because you did awesome stuff, you were really important people and you're here because you're important enough to be remembered." The boy shrugged, "I'm just ordinary."

Ahk's heart broke ever so slightly.

"Nicky, l want you to listen very carefully to me," he was using what Larry called the 'serious pharaoh' voice, "Never underestimate yourself. And don't compare yourself to other people, if you do you'll never be happy with yourself. Trust me."

Nicky wasn't sure when he reflected on Ahk words later on whether it was the look in his eyes or the tone of his voice but he found himself sitting up straighter to listen to the next words that Ahk spoke.

"You have an incredible opportunity here to learn from some of the best and well known people the world has ever produced. It takes years to discover all of yourself, I realise I am still learning and I am over 4000 years old."

"I, I really?" Nicky was stunned. He suspected Ahk really did, in fact, know everything.

"Of course, I spent too long worrying about pleasing my father, about being as good a pharaoh as him. In the end it does not matter, I know I did the best I could when I was on the throne and that's the important thing. You might not have been born to rule Nicky but that doesn't mean you can't go on and achieve great things. I am the only person here who is from a royal line, everyone else here gained their notoriety by working hard and achieving something special."

Nicky didn't like the way Ahk excluded himself from the list of achievements, did he really not count himself? "You were awesome too though! If you were an awful king history wouldn't have remembered you or at least, they'd have written all about how bad you were and they don't!"

"Thank you." He smiled, touched at the boy's insistence, "And you, you have a gift for language it seems, so are you going to make use of it? It will aid you in your adult life as well if you become proficient; languages are keys to open doors in life."

"How can I? I mean, no offence, but ancient Egyptian isn't exactly an everyday language."

Ahk snorted, "None taken. I can teach you my language if you are willing, it will be useful if you choose to study my culture when you grow up and," Ahk quirked his eyebrow, "we may converse without the others listening."

Now THAT sounded like fun. Ahk read the look on Nicky's face and grinned.

"And of course I am sure we can ask the others if they might share as well. I know there are several whom would most likely enjoy teaching you."

"Like who?"

Ahk raised an eyebrow in surprise, "well, Sacagawea for one."

"But she speaks English!"

"And Shoshone and French."

"French?!"

It was Ahk turn to look surprised, "Did you never wonder why Jean-Baptiste is called so?"

"I just figured it was a popular name back then."

"You need open your eyes more!"

"And you need to stop being so nosy!"

Ahk mock-huffed , "As a ruler, I need to know about my people. Just," There was suddenly an evil glint in Ahk's eye, "I like I know for a fact you are particularly ticklish right here!" With that Ahk launched himself at the child's ribs, Nicky shrieking with laughter as they both fell to the floor .

"Now the first thing you need to learn is the word for tickling in Egyptian is '_tickling."_

"This is not how you're supposed to teach!" Nicky shrieked between giggles

"I'll stop if you can tell me it in Egyptian."

"_TICKLING!"_

Ahk laughed and let the boy go. "Very good! An excellent start."

Nicky sat up and pushed the pharaoh playfully, "you are such a dork!"

"But you know the word now."

"I, _tickling_, huh, so I do." The boy grinned, his own evil spark twinkling, "Now what's the phrase for 'Nicky, get off my feet?'" Ahk eyes went wide as the boy leapt on the Pharaoh.

Sacagawea, alerted by the cries headed to the balcony, Jean-Baptiste cooing curiously in her arms. She smiled at the sight of the two boys wrestling, howling with laughter and shouting in English and Egyptian. She smiled to herself then shook her head and sighed down to her child, "Brothers"

**Epilogue **

Ahk made good on his promise and expanded their lessons to include languages. With the help from the other exhibits by the time Nicky graduated high school he was fluent in several languages, English, Ancient Egyptian, French, Shoshone, Italian, Dutch, with conversational Latin, Inuit, Mandarin and Norse. His skills had helped them out hugely over the years and set him up as a ready traveler into the outside world.

_**So another chapter! Hurrah! I love Ahk and Nicky and will take any shameless opportunity of them having a brotherly moment. Just as a note, I know Downton Abbey wouldn't technically be on yet (this is just after the first film so we're still in 2006/7) but I couldn't think of anything else to use that reflected Ahk's accent-Doctor Who at this point had Christopher 'lots of planets have a north' Eccleston so that doesn't work! :P I may think too much about these things…**_

_**Thank you again for reading! Please let me know what you think! **_


	5. A Moment of Reflection

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know you're enjoying this little universe! This one is a little different, from Teddy's POV**_ _**for a change.**_

_**Avian: Thank you so much, Ahk is the best help for maths homework! Alas I don't know Malay any more than Ahk does (though I wish I did!) and I'd hate to mess it up on here! **_

_**Egyptian Angel: Thank you so much for reading, I've snuck in a little nod for you but I'm sure I can expand on that game later in the series :)**_

Teddy watched Sacagawea sing Jean-Baptiste the lullaby Ahkmenrah had taught her, she'd translated it into Shoshone for herself to sing as well as knowing it in English. It turned out it was now the most sure fire way of getting him to sleep when he was fractious. Taking him for a ride was good too, or handing him to Ahkmenrah but the lullaby from Sacagawea had become the best method.

Sleep soundly my child let the dunes be your guide

The evening is come and the sun rests his head

The stars shall watch over you, the moon fills with pride

The land it lies quiet now, all that needs to is said

I love you my baby, my child of my heart,

I will watch over you, protect you and guard you

I love you my baby, my child of my heart

The dawn shall come for you sure as the stone

And I shall be with you, together we'll roam

The sun brings us light and shows us our path

Till night comes upon us once again my love

And we shall lie quiet and sleep till the morn

I love you my baby, my child of my heart

I love you my baby, my child of my heart

Teddy could sit and listen to her sing for hours. He sometimes thought about his other family, or rather, the real Teddy's family, the family he remembered. He was grateful he knew them, Theodore's wives had been incredible women, his daughters wonderful, and his sons all a father could ask for. He was glad of the experience, even if it was, technically, second hand, it had helped immeasurably over the years in the museum, especially recently with both Jean-Baptiste and Ahkmenrah, who were so dear to him, both at opposite ends of his experiences but none the less becoming ever more like blooded sons to him.

However, he was glad his memories were really someone else's. It meant he was free to feel as he was want without the guilt of somehow betraying another. He would never want that to taint what he felt for Sacagawea.

That feeling was his, his own and independent opinion and emotion.

It took his breath away sometimes when he let himself consider his life. That someone such as her could choose him as he had chosen her. It honestly frightened him how much he loved her, that the very thought of not being able to spend the rest of this afterlife with her threatened to turn him back to wax.

He loved that she was so strong and sure, calm in a crisis and always saw the best in people. He loved that she could be so gentle with everyone around when he'd seen her rage more fiercely than any wild bear. She spoke sense and reason, made time for those that needed her and always considered her child above all else.

That she was willing to trust him, to share with him her son, to name him father in all but blood. It was beyond humbling.

He'd had no idea when he'd first gazed upon her in her exhibition that he would end up here, in a situation where they were not only free to speak to one another, indeed that Sacagawea was free to do anything outside her exhibit, but that they were now firmly established in their affections, committed and confirmed in their mutual love.

He'd never been so grateful for an act of vandalism.

Indeed, things were so much better since Larry had taken over from the older night guards. They had ruled with an iron fist in a leather glove. There was more of a sense of barely maintained equilibrium, resentments bubbling just under the surface, ready to flash into wildness, violence and outright anarchy given an inch.

But since Lawrence had taken over, after his shaky start of course, he'd told the simple truth, they WERE a family. They were all bonded and bound by the magic of Ahkmenrah's tablet and that was a fact. They could continue as they were or they could pull together and make their entire situation better. He was so glad they'd decided on the latter.

It was a joy to be able to walk with his lady through halls that rang with laughter, to see the miniatures getting along as well as the civil war men. Arguments were kept to a minimum now and were usually resolved quickly.

Larry actually listened to the exhibits, understood, at least in part some of the frustrations felt by them and did his best to alleviate the situations as they arose.

He had actually realised half of the problem with some of the rowdier exhibits was that they were warriors, fighters used to a life of action not spending night hours walking sedately through corridors or sharpening weapons never to be used again.

Using an impressive amount of initiative Larry had got hold of Nicky's school gym mats when they were being replaced and had them delivered to the museum. Making use of one of the larger, abandoned, fourth floor rooms (with a sturdy floor-he checked.) Larry set up a sparring arena.

The rules had been simple, no actual fights to the death, no sharp weapons because if they messed up their costumes then it would be Larry's head on the block, everyone had to take turns and share the space, any issues coming out of the sparring that were not resolved there and would lead to the arena being closed.

Simple enough, Larry wanted people to be able to let off steam without really damaging each other. And it WORKED.

Teddy was beyond impressed. It actually helped get the Huns and Vikings in particular to relax and become firm friends. The civil war puppets had friendly bouts of boxing (which Teddy happily joined in with) and some of the exhibits who'd never had learned to fight previously got a chance to learn. Anna in particular enjoyed learning fighting techniques, Ragnar made a good teacher. Even Sacagawea made use of the opportunity to improve her skills. She was as ferocious as she was lovely, Teddy would watch her, Jean-Baptiste in his arms as she sparred or practiced her archery. The sight always sent his heart a flutter.

Most surprising though was Larry himself. After the first few sessions of watching he entered the arena ready for practice accompanied by Ahkmenrah. The young pharaoh had already been making regular use of the opportunity, trying his hand against the others, loving the chance to practice and burn up some of his youthful energy. They had begun with hand to hand work, simple blocks and attacks that would serve Larry in the not so savory parts of town. He picked it up rather quickly and they soon graduated to wooden sticks to represent weapons. The night guard was rather good it had to be said and he was clearly enjoying the lessons as much as Ahk was teaching them.

It wasn't just physical engagement Lawrence had championed, far from it, there was now something for everyone to entertain themselves with. Film nights in the projection room had become a weekly fixture along with some sort of interactive games played on the screen. It didn't entirely appeal to Teddy's tastes but the younger exhibits certainly seemed to enjoy themselves. Of course dancing and parties in general were now common place but Larry had gone as far to gather a collection of board games (chess and surprisingly jenga had been popular, Ahk and Nicky in particular enjoyed the tower block game), books and art and craft materials for the exhibits to use. It had been quite a sight to see some of the Newfoundlanders, Inuits and Vikings sat happily knitting of an evening, all getting on with no problems. Also, it turned out the some of the exhibits had a real gift for drawing.

Including his lovely lady. The portrait she'd drawn of himself holding Jean-Baptiste had been exquisite. She'd captured the cheeky grin of her boy and oh, oh she had captured forever the look he knew he saved for them and them only. The one that he knew softened every feature, every line in his face till the point he was sure his eyes fairly shone with love. And now he had a record of it, a memory to hold in his heart forever. She had made sure to draw it on paper that would fit in his pocket without the need to fold it. He'd been so touched by the gesture he had begged her to create another image, this time of the whole family so that he may always have them close to his heart.

He wrapped his arms again about Sacagawea before they embarked on another peaceful evening, they'd planned to have a quiet night tonight, just the three of them. He couldn't resist one extra embrace before they set off. He was rather trying to make up for a wasted 54 years. Sac leaned into him, soft smile on her lips, Jean-Baptiste slept easily against her chest. Teddy bent down to catch the scent of her hair, fresh pine and wild flowers, it was utterly intoxicating. Sacagawea took the opportunity to claim a kiss from him as he moved back from her, eyes filled with love.

It was good to be alive.

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, I love Teddy and Sac and will take any opportunity to write more about them! The lullaby is my own concoction this time, it hopefully reflects the world as Ahk's mother knew it to sing to him as a child. Sac is singing in English for Teddy's benefit :)**_

_**Reviews fill me with joy and make me write faster! :)**_


	6. Unwelcome Visitors Part 1

_**Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading this little collection so far! Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I can't tell you how happy they make me! This one is a little bit different. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Avian: Aww I'm glad you like them! There will be more coming! Funny you should mention about Teddy and Sac having a date…**_

_**Egyptian Angel: I'm so glad you liked the mention, I'll certainly see what I can manage in later chapters! :)**_

"Hey Dad have you seen Ahk anywhere?" Nicky bounded up to his father, he's already looked in Ahk's room but the pharaoh was already up and about.

"Er, I think he's with Teddy and Sac, it's his turn to take JB for them, it's their night together."

What his dad meant was it was _date_ night. It was something Larry had quietly suggested to the pair of them, if they wanted a little bit of time together without having a baby in the middle of them. Nicky thought it was nice that his second set of parental figures got to have a little time to themselves. They didn't often take up the offer but on occasion it was nice just to have a few hours together. There had been no shortage of offers of care either, Lewis and Clark, Ahkmenrah, Anna, Ragnar , Attila, Gaborik and Tulung the Inuits and many others had all pledged to take the baby if the parents wished for a little bit of peace. (Since the discovery Jean-Baptiste could in fact crawl Jed and Octavius stated they would only babysit if the child could be contained, since they couldn't exactly stop him when mobile. Teddy was already working on a play pen)

They worked on rotation, so everyone got enough baby cuddles. It worked pretty well. Sacagawea had been right in her assumption that she was not the only parent in the museum and this way meant that now, since she was settled to the idea that no one was going to try and take her baby away she could confidently share him, at least a little with the rest of the museum. It seemed only fair.

Nicky headed over to Sac's exhibit, just in time to see a collar-less Ahk finish tying the baby carrier to his chest.

"I'll see you both later."

"Indeed, we shall be in the Ocean life hall if you need us." She kissed her son goodbye and kissed Ahk on the cheek, "thank you for taking him _spirit-brother." _

"The pleasure is mine _ka-sister." _He squeezed her affectionately in a one-armed hug, refusing to risk squishing the baby.

She smiled to them then took Teddy's proffered arm. She couldn't help feel the tiniest bit guilty at the joy she felt knowing she had her bear for a few hours alone. But then, she knew Jean-Baptiste was safe with Ahkmenrah. There was no one she trusted more with him save Teddy himself.

"Heya Ahk! How's it going?"

The pharaoh turned with a smile to regard the boy he'd come to call brother. "I am well Nicky and how fare…" He read the child's face and dropped the cordial greeting, "What do you want?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean, what do I want?"

"I mean, _brother of my heart, _you are wearing your 'I-really-need-your-help-with-something-my-awesome-older-brother-because-I-am-going-to-be-in-BIG-trouble' expression. So, out with it! What's the matter?"

"I am? What? Hey! You're not that awesome!"

"In which case you won't want my help and I have promised to show JB the butterflies today." The young king looked down at the happy baby he was cuddling, Nicky could see the pharaoh practically melt when the baby beamed up at him reaching for his face. It was almost sickening. Good job he loved the baby just as much as Ahk did.

"Urgh! Fine you ARE awesome, entirely and unquestionably."

"Tell me something I don't know." Ahk smiled triumphantly, he loved being able to be the one to gently tease for a change.

"Ahk!" The annoyed boy moved to punch the pharaoh in the arm, forgetting to use 'the moon is made of green cheese' as something Ahk didn't know, one day he would hit the Pharaoh with that. His face would be priceless! But as it was Nicky stayed annoyed and Ahk caught his fist easily, "not when I have the baby." He reminded the boy grinning easily. "Come on then, what's the matter?"

"I need help with school work,"

"Oh, but I thought we finished all your tasks? I saw you with Sac, the other night wasn't that the last piece for a while?"

"Um, no." The boy looked suddenly ashamed, rubbing one foot against the floor.

"Nicky…"

"I forgot I had a project. It's due on Monday."

"But it is Saturday is it not?"

"Yeah but I got a hockey tournament all day tomorrow"

"Then you need to say you cannot attend for you have school work to complete."

"I can't! It's a major competition."

Ahk raised his eyebrow.

"And I don't wanna tell dad I messed up. It's an important project and I'll be in trouble."

Ahk sighed. He knew what the correct thing to do was however, Nicky had a rather impressive 'kicked puppy' expression that Ahk had not immunized himself against yet. "What," knowing he was going to regret this, "is the project?"

"I have to make a model of a famous monument. It's for history." he added rather unnecessarily.

"So what did you want help with?"

"Can you help me build a pyramid? I've got paint and stuff in my bag and there's polystyrene blocks we can cut up and paint! Please Ahk! Dad'd gonna kill me if he finds out."

"I have no idea what polly-sty-reene is but I am sure your father will not kill you for forgetting."

"Um."

Ahk closed his eyes, rubbing them in exasperation, "You didn't forget did you Nicky." It wasn't even a question. Ahk knew the answer instantly.

"I…"

"Urgh! You couldn't have asked on any other night when I do NOT have a baby strapped to my chest?"

"I'm sorry! I just really enjoyed hanging out with you guys and I didn't want to stop."

"This is something called responsibility Nicky, you have to learn about it."

"Sure, I will, just please, don't tell Dad, come on! We're bros! Don't tell me you never goofed off?"

Ahk was still not good at hiding his reactions from Nicky.

"You did! Ha! So you know what this is like!"

"Maybe, but I was better at hiding my mistakes and always managed to complete the tasks I was set, I can guarantee you will not be beaten by your tutors if you fail to hand this work in."

That stopped him. "Whoa, dude. Did they really?"

"You think I'm lying to you?"

"No, I don't not all at but they beat you? You were a prince!"

"Yes, who could not be allowed to grow up into a bratty, slovenly king."

"Erm." He had nothing to say to that.

Ahk took pity on him, this really was a different world now after all.

"Fine. I'll help you but you swear to me you get your work done in time in future and you owe me ice cream."

"Really?"

"Yes. Double chocolate."

"I mean the helping!"

Ahk sighed and ruffled the child's hair. "Yes, because for some reason I like you and would rather not see you suffer death by a thousand disappointed stares. Now come on, we need to do this away from your father."

"The loading bay?"

"Excellent. Meet me there and bring your materials."

Nicky grabbed Ahk's hand and squeezed his arm affectionately, knowing full well it was pointless trying to hug him with Jean-Baptiste. Nicky swore Ahk thought the baby was made of glass or something.

"You're the best."

"Of course I am. And next time you're here I am holding you to that chocolate."

"Deal."

The child scampered off.

"_At least, he'll learn something of responsibility I suppose. I am far too soft aren't I?"_ He spoke to the baby who was had begun alternating between patting at Ahk's bare chest and licking him, he looked up and trilled at him. _"Well I'm glad you're on my side. Nicky's lucky. Kah would have sold him out to Larry in a heartbeat."_ He scowled at the memory of Kah doing exactly that to their tutor; Kah had teased him later for crying, for being weak when his teacher had beaten him. Ahk had only been five. Well, at least Nicky would never have to endure that kind of 'brotherly affection.' "_Come on then Jean-Baptiste, let's go build a tomb." _

"You wish to construct a pyramid out of this?" Ahk was not impressed with the polystyrene.

Nicky rolled his eyes, "What would you prefer?"

"Stone, brick, wood, I'd even take papyrus! Something that does not feel as entirely unnatural as this! It feels as though one good sneeze could destroy it."

"Well," Nicky huffed at the pharaoh, "we don't have a lot of other options, don't be so fussy Ahk."

"It's as though you don't want my help."

"You know I do!" The child threw up his hands in exasperation, "Don't be snobby about the building stuff, it's the best I got!"

Ahk picked up a block and sniffed it dubiously, "what's made of? Is it poisonous?" He was careful to keep it out of reach of JB's curious fingers.

"Well you shouldn't eat it for a start. It's made of plastic."

"Plastic? How?" Puzzled Ahk, "It's nothing like the car Jed and Octavius drive. I thought that was plastic?"

"It is."

Ahk looked thoroughly confused.

"Welcome to the 21st century," Nicky threw out his hands expansively, "most things are made from different forms of plastic."

Ahk considered the material in his hand, "you mean to say most things are constructed from a same base material?"

"Yes."

"That's," Ahk paused at the implications, "that's fascinating, the ability to manipulate your resources to form whatever you desire. We could have used that to great advantage. Can you show me?"

"Later dude," Nicky smiled at the pharaoh, it was one of things he loved about the guy, he was interested in everything however, they had a job to do, "right now pyramid later we can look at plastic. With ice cream. Deal?"

Ahk grinned back, easily swayed when ice cream was involved, "Deal. In which case, we need a base to build up from and a way of cutting the blocks."

"Got that covered, I've borrowed Don's penknife."

"Excellent, all the blocks need to be measured carefully and then we can start construction."

"Wait! We have to paint them first!"

"Why?"

"Because they're the wrong colour."

"No they're not." Ahk frowned, "They're perfectly acceptable."

"Yes they are the wrong colour, they're white!"

"The pyramids are white." The pharaoh stated, growing exasperated, "They were covered in limestone casting stones, polished to gleam in the sun. They were white edifices."

"But they're the colour of sand!"

"Who was there to see them built?" Ahk had actually rocked up onto his knees, hands on hips as he couldn't cross them over his chest.

Nicky huffed. "You." He conceded.

"Thank you." He mellowed, "Look, you are building a new pyramid so it should be white."

"But my teacher will say that I've not done it properly."

"But you are being historically accurate!"

"To you yes, not to the people who think they know how it was like. Any she's the one who grades me! So I have to go with her opinion if I don't want to fail!"

Ahk was outraged, "That's ridiculous!"

"Isn't that the problem of history all over though? It's all about who writes what and what's believed."

Ahk raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You, Nicky, have stumbled upon a truth of the ages."

"History is written by the winners?"

"That, and there is always more than the popular interpretation."

"Sucks." Nicky summarised.

"Indeed. I wish I could educate them precisely," Nicky didn't like to speculate what was going through Ahk's head in that moment; he'd got a very nasty gleam in his eye, "the world is full of ignorance."

"So, can we paint them?"

"Since your tutor will not, I'm sure, accept my testament from you on this occasion we better had. Much as it pains me."

Nicky shuffled into Ahk's side, "I know dude." He consoled, "Triple chocolate?"

Ahk gave up the fight. "Done."

"Let's get to work."

After an hour they had assembled the right number of blocks according to Ahk to construct an accurate scaled down version of the great pyramid, Khufu's horizon. (otherwise known as the Great Pyramid of Giza) Ahk had measured out from the central point and calculated Pi to work out the perimeter and height and they'd gone from there. Nicky was grateful he didn't have to do the math for this one; this was at least 10th grade level if not college.

Once they had them ready Ahk sketched an internal chamber before they started painting.

"What's that for?"

"They were tombs Nicky, it needs to have a central chamber else what's the point?"

"It'll take longer!" cried the boy incredulously.

"Do you want this to be accurate or not? This at least can be acceptable to your tutors."

"Yeah I suppose, actually," he began, an idea taking form, "we could do the walls out of the cardboard boxes over there. If you draw them I can make them, print off some hieroglyphs and stick them on!" Nicky grinned at the thought of making it more authentic. Ahk's passion was infectious.

"Print?"

"Create an image from the computer on paper."

"Saves on carving I suppose."

"You have no idea."

"What about the central chamber though, how are you intending to fill it?"

"Dude, I got that covered."

"How?"

"Well," the boy looked uncomfortable for a moment, I've got, you know, Egyptian figures and stuff."

"You have?" Ahk smiled, interested, "They make mini replicas?"

"Yeah, had them ages, since I was really little. Always liked your time."

Ahk beamed at him, squeezing him affectionately with one arm. "I wish I could have shared my own toys with you, I think you would have liked them. I have no idea if they have survived the years or not, but I had a collection of the gods. Though my brother's Sobek toy was far more realistic than mine. I always coveted it."

"Did you ever get to play with it?"

"Not with his blessing, I had to be quite ingenious when I wanted to play 'gods of the Nile'"

"Ha! That's where you learned to be so sneaky!"

"I am not sneaky!"

"Oh no? Because Dad's biscuits just disappear on their own do they?"

Ahk feigned innocence impressively, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, sure, whatever Ahk."

The pharaoh nudged the boy good naturedly. "Not the slightest clue. Come on we have a pyramid to finish!"

They fell to painting the blocks with ease, Ahk leaning forwards to avoid dripping paint on both his shendyt and JB who was currently trying to grab a hold of his shoulder cape. The baby had clearly decided it would be very fun thing to suck. Ahk was alternating between painting a block and nuzzling the baby making him giggle and flail his little arms at Ahk's nose.

"Dude, you could put JB down and paint. "

"And release a crawling infant into our construction site? I can guarantee the second we take our eyes off him he will be drinking the paint and eating the blocks. And Sacagawea will kill us."

"Sac wouldn't do that."

Ahk raised his eyebrow, "have you never seen a mother in a rage? Especially when someone threatens their child? It is not a pretty sight."

"My mom used to get really mad at Dad if he did something stupid with me when I was little." Nicky's mouth had downturned. Ahk was aware Nicky was sensitive about his parents and their spilt. Time to lighten the mood.

"Well, once my mother caught my brother putting scarab beetles in my bed, she chased him halfway to the throne room. I'd never seen him run so fast but she caught him all the same. He couldn't sit down properly for a week. There is a reason we pray to Taweret in times of personal crisis, who better to protect you than an angry, pregnant hippotamus?"

"Um, wow, yeah I can see that working. Who'd argue with her?"

"Exactly." Ahk grinned at the boy, "come on a few more and we can let them dry. In the meantime we can start on the internal walls."

After a few more minutes of peaceful work they were interrupted by the sound of large engine.

"What's that?"

"Dunno, sounds like a van." Nicky didn't look up from his block, "Dad says sometimes people turn around in the bay because there's space. No worries."

Ahk was unconvinced. He was still a little dubious of metal machines that were bigger than humans and could pursue you for miles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dude, they…" He paused listening carefully, "there's two engines, that's weird."

The noise suddenly stopped.

"Nicky…"

"Huh, they must be lost or something," the boy made a move towards the door. Ahk could hear footsteps outside now, coming closer.

"Nicky, come away from the door, now. Someone's coming."

He was about to argue when he caught sight of Ahk's face, eyes flashed with insistence. He was standing now, arm over JB the other reaching for the boy. He'd never seen Ahk looking so protective. Or so ready to fight.

Nicky reacted instinctively, suddenly scared, diving back behind the reassuring figure of his friend.

"What do we do?"

"You need to go to your father, take the baby, go now."

"But we don't-"

The footsteps stopped. Nicky clutched Ahk's hand in mounting fear.

"Nicky…"

**BANG!**

With one violent motion the smaller door of the loading was smashed open to reveal a horde of the most unpleasant looking professional scum Ahk had ever seen.

They were in big trouble. His hand gripped Nicky's painfully as he tightened his grip on JB.

"Now, now, what do we have here? I thought you said it would be empty save for the night guard? That's why you picked this piece of crap dustbowl. Get the gold, get out."

"Shut it moron, scared of a couple of kids are we?"

"No," The man grinned at the trio nastily, "they'll make nice hostages if we need them."

A jolt of pure terror shot through the pharaoh, all of Ahk's protective instincts kicked into overdrive. He would not let Nicky or Jean-Baptiste be hurt or bargained for, wouldn't even contend the threat of anything happening to them. Never had he wished more that he had his khopesh by his side.

He made his choice.

"Nicky," Ahk's voice held a deadly calm, dropping into fighting stance as he eased JB from his chest, handing the baby to Nicky, "take Jean-Baptiste and go. Now."

"Kid, you run and you will regret it." One of the men snarled.

"Ahk-" The boy was terrified.

"Do what I tell you." Ahk's voice was firm, reassuring. He knew what he was doing. "_**Run. Now."**_

Nicky didn't argue, 'save the baby' he thought, 'save the baby', he could smell the danger in the room. He'd never seen so many bad guys in one room outside of a movie or comic and he was pretty certain Captain America nor Spider Man were about to come hurtling in to the rescue. It was just him and Ahk to protect the baby and save the museum. 'Taweret protect us!' He prayed.

With no warning the child bolted from the room baby clutched tight to his chest. He heard a bellow of rage behind him and picked up his speed.

'Run Fast. Save the baby. Save Ahk. Run Fast.'

"Not a smart move fancy boy. Marv, get the kid." The biggest thug lunged at Ahk, who dodged neatly, kicking the hard guy in the ribs as he thundered past, the burglar crashed into 'Marv' who was heading for Nicky and they both stumbled. The pharaoh followed up fast, kicking out the side of a knee and punching with as much force as he could muster into the turning jaw, the guys went down like falling blocks, rendered completely useless.

Ahk turned to face the rest of them

Unfortunately it seemed to be a sign for five of them to jump him on at once.

**To be continued…**

_**So what do you think is going to happen guys? Reviews make me write faster!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Extra note, I'm not having a dig at teachers and saying they are ignorant in this chapter at all, it's just this particular individual, Nicky happens to have a very 'I'm right, you're wrong' teacher because that's the teacher I had when I was 10 (I may still slightly bitter about it!) **_


	7. Unwelcome Visitors Part 2

_**Heya guys! Thank so much for reading and for the favourites, follows and reviews. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. I'm sorry to have left you on a cliffhanger! Without further ado, here's the next installment! **_

_**Egyptian Angel: Here it is! Please don't fall off your chair (I love protective Ahk too! :) )**_

_**Also I forgot to credit the lovely Reidluver who did a bucket-load of research into working out exactly what all the items of Ahk's clothing are called. The 'shendyt' I mentioned in the last chapter is his long gold and blue skirt/kilt. Thank you! :)**_

"DAD! DAD! DAD! TEDDY! SAC! ATTILA!" Nicky had never run so fast in all his life, it took him less than a minute to hurtle into the main lobby with a wailing Jean-Baptiste clutched in his arms.

"SOMEONE!" He screamed.

"Gigantor junior! What's all the hollering?!" Jed and Octavius were at the main desk staring at a museum map to plan their next adventure. The miniatures took in the state of the near-hysterical state of the child and snapped into action. Something was very wrong.

"Guys! We're being broken into! There's a bunch of guys in the loading bay, Ahk told me to run, he's holding them off WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"

"Nicholas, calm down, please, " Octavius was already reaching for the tannoy switch to alert the night guard. At that moment came the pounding footsteps of Larry, "NICKY! Nick what's the matter?!" He knew that tone, something had scared Nicky badly.

"My Liege-"

"No time Octy!" Jed Squeezed Octavius' shoulder affectionately as he launched into explanation, "form a posse Gigantor! We're bein' busted into and King Tut's gone manoamano!"

Larry's gut turned to lead. Nicky had been in danger? Ahk **was** in danger?! He switched into 'Night Guard Mode' "Right, yes, posse. Nick you and JB okay?" Larry hugged his boy and the baby close reassuring himself and his child at the same time. JB was howling with fright.

"Yeah, fine, both of us are fine," Nicky looked as though he was fighting off tears, "Ahk got us out the way but there's like a football team down there Dad! And he's on his own!" Nicky grabbed at his dad's shirt with his freed hand, "Come on!"

"Right. Okay, Guys," He pointed to Jed and Octavius, "go get Teddy and Sac now, I think they're in Ocean life." With a mighty roar Attila hurtled into view with his Huns, He'd heard his name, heard the children screaming and were mustering for attack. NO ONE scared the guardling or the baby!

Larry breathed a quick sigh of relief, "Good, Attila get ready for battle!"

Attila nodded, bristling for a fight.

"Hey Anna!" Larry called over to the Dutch lady, "can you get Ragnar and his guys here right now please!" The woman nodded, taking in the chaos and recognizing the name 'Ragnar' she took off at a run.

Roughly twelve seconds later the galloping hooves of Texas could be heard. Teddy and Sac rocketed into the room; Sac leapt from the saddle to land in front of Larry and Nick, JB was in her arms before either of them could blink.

"What. Happened? I heard his cries. Where's Ahkmenrah?" wrathful concern was written all over her face. Teddy jumped down behind her, checking Jean-Baptiste and Nicky over with a quick and practiced eye.

"We're being broken into. Ahk's down there-"

Teddy looked horrified, "Our Pharaoh's on his own?! Come on!" Teddy remounted, Sac turned to Nicky, murder in her eyes, "take Jean-Baptiste he will be safe with you." Nicky, thoroughly overwhelmed turned to his Dad.

"Nick, go to McPhee's office and hide in there, lock yourself in and don't come out until I come for you. Understand?"

"But-"

Larry was having none of it, "No. It's too dangerous. For real Nicky. You'll both be safe there I promise. Go now. Please."

The child turned and ran.

Sac jumped back on behind Teddy just as Ragnar and his Vikings thundered in to the lobby, "Right guys, you lot take one side we'll take the other." He gestured to explain the situation before pausing a moment to use the tannoy.

"Attention all museum exhibits, we are currently being broken into, if you see anyone you don't recognize stop them and bring them to main desk. Consider them all extremely hostile." He paused, considering his next words, "They're down in the loading bay, they went after the children. Ahkmenrah's holding them off but we need all the help we can get." He realised what he'd said, nothing would whip the exhibits up more. He amended quickly, "No one is to actually kill or maim these guys. Just rough them up a bit. Mak he kaka!"

Larry used Attila's phrasing to mean a small amount, it had become a bit of an in-joke with the exhibits by now but right now Larry was using it as both a battle cry and a reminder to hold back on the actual violence. He could but hope.

With that they charged for the loading bay.

"You know, I never expected costumed actors to put up so much of a fight."

And what a fight.

Ahk had managed to take out a further three before being overpowered, hindered in no small measure by his robes. He was dressed for court not combat.

And yet.

Once stopping the first two he managed to duck left of the group slamming another devastating kick into a knee sending another screaming to the floor. The way these men moved, they were professional and he had no doubt there were willing to cause a great deal of harm.

Thankfully, right now, they were all entirely focused on him.

The sensible thing to do was run, run and get reinforcements. But he'd already sent Nicky and there was no way Ahk was risking letting a single one of these low-lives into the main museum. They could run into anyone and there was a good chance if they were after the tablet they'd head through the hall of miniatures. His non-existent stomach turned to lead at the thought of any of them being squashed.

How he wished he had his khopesh, he'd soon put a stop to them.

He managed to kick across the stumbling one's face before having his cloak yanked from behind. Using the momentum to his advantage he slammed his head and elbow back at the same time, his heavy golden crown smashing into his attacker nose. Ahk kicked hard at the one in front him that looked as though he were about to let loose a punch. He fell back winded as Ahk was already turning to deal with the one who held his cloak, the blow had dislodged his crown, he snatched at it, using it to beat the other man to the ground, ripping the traitorous fabric back from limp hands, he threw it off himself before it could do more damage.

A kick from the side knocked the breath out of him, sending him staggering to the right, managed to gather his wits in time to catch a second foot twisting it with a vicious snap. The attacker howled, falling to the ground in pain.

Ahk dropped low sweeping the feet out from one of them. He hit the deck hard just in time to make one lunging for Ahk trip, falling face-first to floor. Ahk kicked him again just to make sure he wasn't getting up again anytime soon.

Springing to his feet he blocked a punch instead plowing his own fist into the man's solar plexus. He deflated like a balloon.

Someone charged the pharaoh from behind like battering ram. Caught off guard he just managed to drop his weight to flip the new attacker brutally to floor, following it with a heavy foot to the ribs.

Ahk, looking for his next assailant, turned straight into a swinging fist. He felt his teeth rattle with the force of it as his rage increased ten-fold.

How dare they touch him!

He ducked another punch aimed for his jaw. Catching the wrist he slammed the heel of his other hand into the outstretched shoulder socket of the attacker using the momentum to force him into another goon. Ahk twisted just too late to avoid the blow to the back of his head.

Stunned, he stumbled.

Ahk fought to regain his balance 'don't hit the floor, don't hit the floor, hit the floor you die,' the old mantra came back to him in flash forcing himself to focus on the one coming for him he aimed an upper cut to gut with everything he had kicking out at the guy behind him at the same time. They folded in pain.

His foes were tough, worthy of the magi if they had had any honour. Two charged him at once, dodging them on shaky feet he missed a third who moved to the side catching Ahk hard in the jaw. The room was beginning to swirl.

He lunged in vengeance.

Ahk tried his best to focus only on one attacker whilst keeping the rest behind them has he had been taught but here, now, it was almost impossible. His vision was swimming and his ribs felt like they were on fire. The remaining men were forming a circle. Ahk fought like a caged tiger striking and kicking for all he was worth. Something smashed into his back with the force of a chariot. He gasped in pain as his vision whited out.

They took full advantage.

Hard hands grabbed his shoulders yanking Ahk backwards, his hands were soon captured despite his best efforts. One of them was waving a crowbar triumphantly.

"You are more trouble than you're worth."

"You should never have come here." Spat Ahk in contempt, forcing his voice to remain unwavering.

The man sneered then buried a fist into's Ahk's belly. All the air left him in a whoosh.

"No one tells me what to do boy."

Ahk made himself look up at his tormentor, so that they were almost nose to nose.

"I am no boy."

Ahk slammed his head into the other man's face.

The leading thug bellowed in pain, staggering back. Ahk could see stars but he forced the last of his consciousness to work for him. Blood seeping from his nose and mouth and held from behind Ahk stood as tall as he could. Nicky must have made it to safety by now, none of the others had moved, instead stayed to watch him suffer. They would rue their cruelty. Nicky would have sounded the alarm. He must have bought him enough time. He'd done his duty. Protect his family, protect his museum. By Ra's grace it would be enough.

"But if I may take down so many of your men, what do you think the rest of us will do?"

He didn't get a verbal answer, instead the robber slammed his huge fists into Ahk again and again. And the pharaoh knew no more.

The Huns and Vikings caught sight of several would-be thieves already disappearing down corridors and up stairs. With a shout to Teddy and Sac they diverted off, to follow the unwelcome men who could be heard running deeper into the museum. They had no idea how many had got inside. They were all aiming to stop, to capture rather than actually damage. The mounted couple continued onwards. They had to help Ahk.

Sacagawea had asked Teddy to make a swift detour. It was worth it. She rode bareback behind her love, bow drawn, arrow nocked, ready to loose at any idiot invader. She managed to drop two as they were running up the corridor out of the bay, one in the shoulder the other in the lower leg. Flesh wounds only she decided for the moment. It wouldn't do to get Larry into too much trouble.

All that good will changed when they rode into the loading bay and Sacagawea saw the bloodied, unmoving heap of gold fabric. All she could see was red.

She leapt off the Texas and onto the nearest thug, slamming feet first into the man, knife drawn, crushing the air from his lungs, one foot on his neck.

"What did you do to Ahkmenrah?" She snarled. "What." She pressed harder on the goon on the floor. "Did you do?"

"Get off him you bi-" the man never got to finish that sentence as Sacagawea turned with all the grace of a soaring eagle and slammed the solid base of her knife into his temple. He dropped like stone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The rage filled cry warned her of imminent danger. She hurled her knife at the one aiming for Teddy's back her bear dealing with the miscreants with a mighty rage.

The knife thunked hard into the wall, pinning his arm by the sleeve. He cried out in terror, trapped. Sac span smoothly back to kick the man she'd leapt on squarely in the face. He had dared to try a rise once more after all. They had hurt her spirit brother. She was not in a merciful mood.

"Not so fast redskin witch." Sacagawea faced the new voice with a snarl of disgust, bow drawn, eyes narrowing as she advanced on him. He did not frighten her.

The leader of the gang was pointing a handgun at the Shoshone woman.

"Good God man! What are you doing aiming a weapon at a woman?" Teddy made to move in front of her.

"Fine. You want me to aim at you? Done!"

The man fired.

Teddy looked annoyed.

"This was an excellent replica costume I'll have you know. Now, what are you doing here, in my museum, assaulting _my_ friends and threatening _**my**_ lady?" At each 'my' the leader had squeezed the trigger. By the time Teddy reached the now horrified man he had 4 bullet holes in his chest and looked positively thunderous.

"What are you?!"

"Thoroughly disappointed with your conduct and marksmanship!" Knocking the gun from the man's shaking hand Teddy proceeded to educate him on the finer points of martial conduct. In other words, he beat the stuffing out of him.

Sac, ensuring the other thieves were secured ran over to an unconscious Ahk.

She checked him over carefully, bruises were blooming across his ribs, back and jaw, one eye already swelled shut.

"Ahk, Ahk, come on Ahk, wake up." She stroked his face gently. Ahk stirred at the contact. "Come on, wake up Ahkmenrah."

He lurched up, fixed in the same battle frenzy, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Sac caught him, gentle hand pressed to his forehead, arm behind him supporting his shoulders, "Ahk, Ahk it's alright, they've been stopped."

"JB? Nicky?" He asked with wild, unfocused eyes, struggling against her grip. She gently turned his face to hers. His blood shot eye widened.

"S-Sac?"

"Yes." She smiled, glad he recognised her, that was at least something positive.

He relaxed into her arms. "Did I? Are they? The boys are they-"

"Safe now. They're safe"

Ahk let out a relieved gasp that rapidly developed into hard coughing, blood splattering the ground as he tried to focus his swimming vision.

"Here, lay back a moment, Ahk, I need you to tell me, how many of them were there?" he half collapsed into her guiding arms, consciousness beginning to ebb again.

He frowned, trying to recall, "f-ffifteen? Maybe sixteen? I stopped at least five I know but the others they-"

Sac cut him short, "What did you do that for?"

The question made entirely no sense to a very battered Ahk, "W-wha?"

Sac sighed, "Stayed down here you idiot. Taken out five of these marauders! You should have got help!"

Ahk fixed Sac with as firm a stare as he could manage, "Couldn't risk it, no time, had to save JB and Nicky, and the rest! Couldn't let them follow the children, not into the museum, the others, the miniatures! They threatened, to hurt, couldn't let-" he coughed some more.

She rubbed his back fondly, trying to ease his breathing, he'd done it for the children, put himself in danger for all of them, "It's a good job I love you, you brave fool." Ahk grinned up at her with fuzzy eyes and bloodied teeth.

"Have to protect the family right?"

"Of course, and that includes you." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I was so worried. But thank you for saving them."

"Always."

"They're safe now, I promise. Come on, let's get you back."

"My love are you alright?" Teddy joined them after securing the armed brute.

"I am fine my bear, and," She paused hearing the sounds of conflict above them, "It seems our friends are doing well, but I need your help to move Ahk."

Teddy knelt beside her once he's assured himself she was, in fact, well. His gaze fixed on the pharaoh for the first time. Teddy actually startled, "Good Lord. Ahkmenrah, how are you my boy? Look at what those villains have done to you!" he cried in indignation.

"I fought them!" Ahk tried sit up again to face Teddy, "I tried to stop them, Teddy, Sac," He flit frantically between the pair of them, "I swear, I couldn't let them past me. Had to protect them, had to stop them getting to JB and Nicky."

Ahk actually thought he'd let them down? Teddy would soon put a stop to that! "Ahkmenrah, my pharaoh your courage is remarkable. You've done a fine job, both of them are safe, they're in McPhee's office, tucked away from the danger."

"They are? Truly?" He couldn't hear it enough times. To know they were safe. That they'd had enough time.

"I promise." Ahk visibly relaxed. Teddy and Sac wouldn't lie to him.

"Ahk, I need to get you back to the lobby, all the first aid materials are there."

Ahk began to refuse, he hated being tended too, hated having to admit weakness. It had always gone ill for him in the past when he had. "I'll be fine."

Sac frowned. Teddy jumped in before Ahk said anything foolish. "Of course you will lad, once Sacagawea has worked her magic." His gaze brokered no room for argument.

Ahk huffed like the stubborn teenager he could be, looking between the two. It was like trying to argue with stone. He was not going to win here. "Oh all right."

"Excellent my boy, Now, can you stand?"

"I can try."

"That's the spirit!"

It took both Sac and Teddy supporting Ahk to get him over to Texas. As it was Ahk was too sore to protest. The horse nuzzled the Pharaoh affectionately before dropping to his knees to allow the injured young man to mount him, "T-thanks Tex."

Sac got up behind Ahk helping him settle in place. He was too tired to care right now about appearances, plus he was with Sac and Teddy. He slumped gratefully against the Shoshone woman.

"T-Thanks for c-c-coming back for me."

"Of course we did Ahkmenrah, you're family."

He gave a watery grin.

Sac stroked his face very gently, tenderly wrapping her arms about him to secure him to her without hurting him.

Once they were ready Teddy took the reins to lead them, "Up Texas! Let's find the others."

On their way Teddy called out to some of the returning Vikings and the knights, "Gentlemen!" he waved, "there's more hooligans in there, bring them to the desk will you? There's good fellows!"

He accompanied everything he said with gestures. The men got the point and raced into the loading bay, dragging the half unconscious thieves past the horse party, Teddy refused to move any faster in case he harmed Ahkmenrah any further.

There was quite the gathering that met them as they entered the main lobby.

_**I'm afraid we're not done yet guys, more is afoot in the rest of the museum! I should say now that, um, sorry guys, this whole break-in episode was meant to be a 2-parter but it ran away with me a bit…**_

_**This is part 2 of 4! I'll try to get part 3 up as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think, reviews fill me with joy and fingers full of type! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading! **_


	8. Unwelcome Visitors Part 3

_**Heya everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, seeing your feedback makes me want to more and more of this little universe! Sorry you've had to wait a while for this chapter, I've been away! To make up for it it's an extra-long one! **_

_**Just as a fair bit of warning, there's a few, short grisly descriptions of injury but nothing graphic in this chapter. **_

_**Egyptian Angel: Yeah, Ahk looks after his family! I hope you like this part! **_

_**Avian: Ahk definitely knows how to fight! And Teddy is having none of their nonsense! I hope you like this installment!**_

_**As always please let me know what you think of this one!**_

The museum came together to defend itself beautifully.

Larry was distracted in his run to the loading bay by the cries of fear coming from upstairs. He didn't hesitate, his sense of duty kicking in hard, someone was in _immediate_ trouble. Taking them two at a time he hurtled upwards into the Newfoundlanders exhibit. One of the men had grabbed one of the older ladies, Hazel, and was trying to use her as a human shield to get through the room and back out to safety outside. Hazel herself was scrabbling frantically, looking panicked. Knowing her though, she was probably trying to reach her needle set to prick herself free even as she was being dragged towards the door.

Larry was not going to let him get that far. This was his museum, they were his friends.

He clicked on the flashlight, shining it directly into the thug's face, "Let. The. Lady. GO."

"Or what?" The balaclava'd man sneered.

"Or," Larry stare back calmly, "you'll have me to deal with."

It was funny he thought, pre-museum Larry would have run a mile whilst yelling hysterically into his phone to rouse the god-damned army let alone the police. But Larry as he was now?

He stood firm.

This was his responsibility; he had to protect his friends, the magic itself. Instead of fear, he found he was full of righteous fury.

The lure of taking on the lone night guard and the would-be robber pushed Hazel away. She stumbled into the arms of her husband John. John dropped the stick he'd been brandishing against the thug to catch her.

The man launched himself at Larry, flick-knife in hand, grinning wickedly,

"Let's see what you got night guard."

Larry tried to focus on what Ahk had taught him.

He moved quickly, feet and hands seemingly taking on a mind of their own.

Block, block, parry, thrust, block, kick, parry, block, STRIKE!

It was over in seconds.

Larry swung the maglight slamming against the other man's arm, grabbing the hand attached to it he brought his trusty torch back into the side of the man's jaw with a hefty THWACK!

He went down like a sack of potatoes.

"And that's why you don't mess with a night guard!" He turned in victory to take in the sight of the Newfoundlanders. They'd assembled makeshift weapons and looked as though they were about to jump in to his defence.

"Hey, guys, is everyone okay? Hazel? John? You both alright?"

The older man nodded in relief, looking his wife over quickly he turned back to Larry, "All is well now, thank you for your assistance Lawrence."

"No worries guys, can you give me a hand getting this idiot back to the main desk?"

"With pleasure."

Several of the exhibits set about him, dragging him non-to-gently down the stairs.

Larry made it back down with them, fully intending to head to the loading bay the second he knew his attacker had been dealt with properly. He wasn't expecting the extent to which the rest of the exhibits had got involved in the whole 'capture and contain' plan.

The groaning figures of bound men were being deposited thick and fast by the main desk. Turns out, EVERYONE had got involved.

The Huns and Vikings delivered half a dozen bloodied and bruised men, tied up tightly and dumped unceremoniously.

Ragnar had let out a great battle cry as he led his men into the fray, the intruders had almost given them an interesting challenge. On a slow day it might have been fun but today his blood was up, he was angry. These people had invaded! And they'd been cowardly about it too. Sneaking in, threatening the whelps, both children, especially the baby where dear to him, to all his men. Most of them had been fathers originally, they missed the fires of home and the laughter of the young ones and by Odin's beard he was not losing anything else.

He may have swung the 'please don't touch the exhibits' sign a little too hard into the mid section of the nearest raider but Ragnar found he didn't care. The man was lucky it wasn't Gunnuld, his beloved boarding-axe.

The Viking lord had dragged that one personally by the foot to dump at the desk, so he witnessed exactly where some of the other men were being brought from. In some cases it was slightly surprising, others not so much and one that made him beam with pride.

Anna came marching in, eyes burning with rage, still brandishing a scuffed clog as she and her friends half-carried, half-dragged an unconscious thief into the main lobby. It was clear what had happened. "_He was chased out by the mountain ladies. The Alpaca kicked and he ran. Straight into us. NO ONE threatens our children. Our people. Now he has learned his lesson." _

Larry would have laughed at the idea of a hardened thug being beaten to within an inch of his life by wooden clogs however; Anna looked like she was still riding the adrenaline, her eyes unnaturally bright with the glow of victory. Honestly, Larry was glad she didn't have a sword, she was dangerous enough with a shoe.

Ragnar did laugh and nodded approvingly at her. _"Well fought!"_

"_You're a good teacher."_ She grinned.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the miniatures. ALL the miniatures. Three lines of them, Romans, Cowboys and Mayans all dragging a bound, unconscious robber. It was like watching a scene out of Gulliver.

"Guys," began Larry, "what happened?"

"He rues the day he stomped into our turf lorado!"

"This villain decided to charge through our hall." Expanded Octavius, "Clearly on the way to steal from our Pharaoh." His gaze hardened, "and we do not take kindly to our children being threatened."

"No siree!" Agreed Jed enthusiastically, "This here's our museum, our people."

"_Stupid giant falls hard, he will make a mighty sacrifice to the gods!" _B'alam, head of the Mayans declared.

The Roman turned to the Mayan leader,_ "Not until we decide their fate my friend." _

"Octavius," Larry was astonished, "you can speak Mayan?!"

"Not really, just listened enough to pick up the basics. They want to sacrifice him by the way."

Larry sighed, "Of course they do."

"I told them his fate was undecided."

"Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome my liege."

"How did you guys manage this?"

"A bit of Roman ingenuity, wrangling skills of the westerners and some well placed darts from our Mayan friends."

"We set up a trip wire Gigantor and he went down like the town drunk! Didn't take much to tie him up and dope him up."

"And the bleeding nose and bruised face was from the fall?"

"Kinda."

"Jed…"

The cowboy's temper flashed, "They tried to hurt the rugrats!" He defended hotly, "They broke in'o our home an' they were messin' with king tut."

"Guys."

"Yeah I know." Jed looked down, ready for the inevitable scolding.

"No, I love you guys sometimes. Really. Also, awesome teamwork, I can't believe you dragged him all the way here."

"We can be mighty united."

"You guys are always mighty." The men beamed.

A high pitched scream ripped through the air. Followed by heavy stomping. "What the-"

Rexy thundered into view, shrieking crook dangling from his jaws.

Larry realised before he had a heart attack that the man was only hanging by his zipped hoodie rather than his flesh. Thank God.

"Rexy!"

Rexy seemed to annoyed by the intrusion and stomped again, worrying the man violently, shaking him hard twenty feet above the ground.

"Good boy! You caught him, now drop Rexy! DROP."

The dinosaur opened his jaws suddenly.

The terrified man hit the deck with thump, knocked out cold. Larry checked he was still alive then motioned for the others to help him tie up like the others.

"Good boy Rexy, good boy." He rubbed the dino-puppy's nose affectionately. Rexy wagged his tail happily.

More and more men appeared, the civil war soldiers had turned one guy into a pincushion, ramming their bayonets into every available piece of clothing and carried him back to the desk. Lewis and Clark had apprehended another and used their military training to deal with him (They'd disarmed and beaten him soundly, thoroughly annoyed that he had been with a group that had threatened their favorite baby) Dexter had latched onto another's face whilst the cave men beat him with their clubs. The monkey had actually nuzzled Larry affectionately when they made it to the lobby.

The African mammals, led by Nala had herded any strays back towards the equipped exhibits, thankfully without mauling anyone.

Attila had had a tremendous night. Some of them had actually tried to make a battle of it for him. Had it been his friends he would have been pleased at the challenge. As it was, given the circumstances he was glad of the excuse to let out some of his temper. This was his home, these were his people. He'd been here over fifty years and didn't even claim to begin to understand all the magic that brought them here but here they were. And he liked it. Liked his friends here, liked the fact that he _could_ have friends here. He was out of his world, he didn't have to be warlord mode all the time, he could relax without fear of losing respect or being challenged for supremacy. He would defend this world, the world that had allowed him peace with everything he had.

The last one they dealt with actually had a modicum of sense it turned out.

He took one look at Attila and ran.

Attila charged.

The thief was almost as fast as the night guard.

Almost.

Attila caught him just as he made it to the lobby, grabbing the back of his neck and hoisting him into the air.

"_How dare you raid my home! _Roared the Hun lord, drawing back his fist,_ "you see what we do with those who threaten our children!" _

"Attila!" Larry had spotted the Hun, intervening quickly before Attila actually murdered him, "Bring him over here!"

"_He must pay Guardian!"_ Normally Attila would address Larry as 'La-ree Day-lee' if he was being direct but sometimes formality called. He WAS guardian after all and this was what he was doing. Attila was impressed to see Larry tying up several of the raiders himself.

Larry was having none of it, "Attila! Come on!"

"_Let me see justice done!" _The Hun insisted

"Attila, please! Just bring him over here!" Larry pointed to the pile of battered thugs at the desk.

"_Mak he kaka?" _Attila tried, it sometimes worked…

"NO! No Mak he kaka!"

Attila went for the kicked puppy expression, it worked for the sand-king sometimes as well as the guardling.

"No Mak He Kaka." Larry repeated, "If I let you then Ragnar will want to deck sweep. I need them all in one piece. Please Attila. I swear I'll bring popcorn tomorrow."

"Popcorn?" Attila knew that word, knew what it meant.

"A tonne of it." Larry confirmed, "Now please just dump him here and don't kill him."

Attila huffed. Popcorn was one of his pleasures of the modern world. But still, these fools HAD invaded his home.

He nodded gruffly to Larry.

The night guard breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He turned his back to Attila to deal with one of the men who was coming round and beginning to struggle.

Attila, still holding the terrified thug took the opportunity.

And punched him out cold.

Whistling innocently he carried the now unconscious man to the pile.

Larry looked up, catching sight of the state of the intruder.

He raised an eyebrow at the warlord.

"_Sleepy."_ Attila shrugged attempting to look innocent.

Larry gave up. He couldn't really begrudge the Hun a little retribution. At least the guy was still breathing.

Larry pointed at the Hun, " ." he ordered in his firmest voice.

Attila considered his options. The battle was rather done now, angering Larry wouldn't do anything other than make things worse now, they still needed to focus even if most of the danger was over. And they still had proper retribution to look forward too.

"_No mak he kaka."_ He agreed with a sigh.

"Good." Larry smiled hitting Attila's shoulder affectionately as was their custom now, "Thanks buddy."

Attila had been right in his guess that the battle was pretty much over. The rest of the museum had an interesting range of responses; the most popular course of action had been that most of the other exhibits had chased the men into the arms of their more dangerous friends.

They had all worked spectacularly together. At any other time Larry would have had a warm glow in his chest. Right now he was still worried about a certain Pharaoh, the last he'd heard was he was taking them on in the loading bay. Groaning men had been delivered by the Vikings and the knights but there was no sign of Ahk. Larry could feel the worry growing in his chest, beginning to regret assuming the others would handle the loading bay as he ran into other rescue missions. Paternal panic was beginning to stir, if anything had happened to the young king he would never forgive himself.

"_Do we have everyone?"_ Asked Anna

"No," Larry couldn't understand Dutch but it was clear what she meant from her gesturing, "we don't-" began Larry

"Where's el presidente?" Questioned Jed, suddenly noticing the absence, "And Sac? And-"

The room gasped as Teddy and Sac entered. Teddy was still leading Texas by the bridle whilst Ahk, crown-less, collar-less, carrier-less and cape-less slumped against Sac as they rode. The young pharaoh couldn't hide his injuries, the bruising was spreading by the minute, his face swelling and seeping crimson as his ribs darkened.

Larry felt his stomach drop. Oh God.

He reached up instinctively to the pharaoh to help him down, "Ahk, buddy, what happened?"

Though it was rather obvious, he'd been beaten to within an inch of his life. If not beyond it. Thank god for the tablet.

Ahkmenrah forced himself to sit up against Sac and fixed his audience with a defiant stare. He HATED being seen as weak. Especially by Larry, he was the guardian after all. It was bad enough that he was actually, physically, younger than most of the exhibits without them seeing him defeated too. He had let the villains through, anyone could have been hurt. He'd never forgive himself if someone suffered through his ineptitude. It was all he could do to moderate the damage. Slowly, carefully he climbed down from Texas, avoiding Larry's help to try and save face whilst trying to hide the winces of pain. He managed to stand tall to face them all.

"I was in the loading bay with Nicky and JB when they decided to break in. I gave Nicky the baby and told him to run whilst I held him off. I'm sorry I could only stop five of them, had I my Khopesh I swear to you I would not have let a single one past me into the museum. Is everyone else alright?" Ahk was looking over everyone trying to spot any sign of injury or problem, obviously worried for the rest of the exhibits.

Larry was rather stunned at the pharaohs words. Ruler of a kingdom yes but still incredibly dense sometimes. He very gently placed a hand on his marbling arm, "Ahk, dude, you stopped five of them. Unarmed. On your own."

"I know, I know, I should not have let them have a single chance to threaten you all. But how fare's everyone? Are they all stopped now?"

Everyone was too busy staring at him incredulously to answer.

"What?"

"Ahkmenrah,"

"Don't worry about the blood Larry," He tried to smile reassuringly, forgetting his bloody mouth, "I'm sure I can remove it from my shendyt…"

"No, it's not that. You took them all on, on your own to save the museum, there were well over a dozen. The fact you took out five is pretty damn impressive."

Ahk seemed to relax a little at that, so they didn't think he failed them, good, that was good. His magic brought them to life, the least he could do was try to protect them when they were in danger because of it. "Well, at first it was just to stop them harming Nicky and JB. Speaking of which, are they…?" He trailed off, looking about in worry.

Larry stopped him, "They're fine, safe because of you. Thank you."

"It was only as the rest of us would have done. We're family."

"Darn tootin' Ahk!" Whooped Jed, trying to cover his own horror at the state of the pharaoh, he liked Ahk, knew he could handle himself fine but he was still a kid. To see him like that, to see what they'd done to him made his blood boil. He wished he'd kicked their crook harder.

"Indeed," Agreed Octavius readily, "now please, my pharaoh, sit down before you fall down." The general was honestly astounded the young man was still standing. It was one of the few times he wished he was full sized. They'd see what a Roman Officer could do when angered.

"I'm fine."

"And I speak Egyptian." Countered Larry, offering no room for argument, "now come on. Sit."

"What are we going to do with these snakes?" Ahk asked, trying to cover the fact he nearly collapsed into the waiting chair.

"Well…"

Sac dismounted, her eyes cold and hard, "We teach them a lesson. No one comes to our museum, threatens our children, and attacks our people."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"We kill them." Sac was utterly and absolutely DONE with this night. She remembered the raiders to her own camp. What devastation they could bring. It was men like that who'd sent her down this path so very long ago. She would endure no chance of having it repeated with her new family.

"What?!" Larry was horrified.

"_I agree."_ Nodded Anna, furious at the intrusion. She began to articulate exactly what she thought should happen to the captured men. You didn't need to be able to speak Dutch to understand what she intended. Larry was surprised she knew such obviously violent vocab, she'd always seemed so gentle.

Ragnar looked rather dazed.

"WHAT?!" Larry cried in disbelief, "Sac! Anna! You're my sensible people!"

"It stands to rights," argued Sac angrily, "they tried to harm my child, your child and they would have attacked dozens more had we not the warning and protection from Ahkmenrah. They deserve swift and merciless punishment."

"No!" Larry flailed, "No! We can't do that!"

A cacophony of noise broke out at that, Larry was grateful he'd left Nicky in the office out of earshot. Given how everyone usually was in the museum it was very easy to forget the brutal times most of them had come from. Turns out Larry had every reason to be deeply grateful everyone usually got on;

"In my day,"

"Hanging's too good for them!"

"We could take their hands…"

"_RIP THEM TO PIECES!"_

"Feed them to the lions!"

"_The Blood Angel!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yelled Larry in horror, "NO! NO MURDERING! We have to deal with these guys in a way that will not get me thrown in jail for the next thousand years!"

"Larry is right," Octavius had an impressive amount of projection when he wanted, "killing these men will not solve anything and only make our lives harder. We must concoct a plausible explanation for the authorities as to what happened here without betraying ourselves."

"Hear! Hear!" agreed Teddy, having finally got his rage under control enough to join in the discussion, "Lawrence, you shall have to declare yourself hero to the authorities, since you're one man you used ingenious methods, trip wires like our friends here did. Something you could install and disassemble of an evening. You're an inventor! Something like that should suffice, plus with your practice with our pharaoh means you could easily have utilised your hand to hand combat experience."

"That," Larry considered, "that actually might work. Plus the CCTV never works during night hours."

"Excellent! That is settled then."

"You really mean we cannot have justice?" Questioned Clark, looking decidedly unhappy. They'd threatened Pomp. They deserved the harshest punishment.

Attila growled at the stricken men pointing his axe menacingly. Actually, thought Larry, he was very lucky that none of these intruders had been killed already.

"No! No death."

"You're all mad!" The leader of the would-be museum thieves had recovered enough to speak, "we're going to tell EVERYONE about you freaks. Museum full of psychos! It's you they'll be putting away! Not us! That witch," he nodded at Sac, "she shot us with arrows!"

Teddy, in an uncharacteristically violent move, stepped forward and belted the man hard across the face.

"That 'Witch'" spat Teddy, "is Sacagawea, a very lovely, deadly lady whom you should be very grateful she showed the mercy she did." Sac beamed at her bear and kissed him proudly. "Besides, who on earth would believe you?"

"We'll have you for assault!"

Jed grinned, folding his arms in amusement, "He's actually madder than a cat in a cactus ain't he Gigantor?"

Before Larry could answer Ahk had had enough.

Getting shakily to his feet Ahk fixed the leader of the gang with a vengeful stare, made all the worse with his bloodshot good eye. The Pharaoh was seething with rage making his blood-smeared teeth seem all the more demonic. The anger in his belly was still burning with molten fury. They had threatened his family. They had tried to beat him to death. They deserved no mercy.

"Know this tomb-robbers, thieves of antiquity, had I been charged with deciding your punishment all of you would be mummified alive and dismembered so you may never enter the afterlife. Be grateful for the mercy of the Guardian of Brooklyn. Had I my Khopesh none of you would be soiling the museum with your presence any longer."

That shut the men up. All of those who were conscious at least.

'Wow.' Thought Larry, 'Note to self, never piss Ahk off.' It was easy to forget the time and place Ahk came from. Easier still to forget Ahk, with his friendly smiles and polite manners was a warrior king, born and raised, trained in the arts of combat from a very early age.

"Well said my pharaoh." Teddy stepped up behind the seething king, placing a gentle hand on his bruised shoulder he carefully guided Ahk back down to his chair.

"Now, let's set up a few trip wires to corroborate your story, who's with me?" Several exhibits headed out with Teddy. Attila, Ragnar and several others stayed to guard the men. Lewis and Clark hung back long enough to check that Sacagawea really was fine before they left. They knew she was beyond capable however, their own brotherly affection for her made them need to assure themselves for certain.

"Okay, Ahk let's get you to the office."

"I'm fine really, the tablet will heal me, it just might take a while."

Larry got on a level with him, "You're fooling no one you know, you're hurt and we're going to take care of you. There's being brave and there's being an idiot."

"That's the second time I've been called that tonight." Ahk huffed, though it had no real bite, "I can't say I care for the name."

"Then stop acting like one and let us help you."

"Urgh." Larry was internally amused that Ahk did a wonderful impression of a grumpy teenager sometimes, "Fine, if I must."

"Yes, you must. C'mon buddy, I owe you big time. You stopped them hurting my boy. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"It was my duty." Ahk's statement was as simple as it was true. To himself at least.

"You could have run with him." Larry smiled fondly, "But that never even crossed your mind did it?"

"I…" Ahk honestly didn't know what to say, it hadn't, all he'd been concerned about was protecting the children, his unblooded kin.

"I know it didn't. You've got to remember you're part of a family now, we all look after each other."

"I know, I'm sorry I just couldn't bear to risk them catching up to Nicky if we all ran. I'm faster than him. I couldn't risk leaving him behind."

Larry pressed his forehead very gently to Ahk's, "I'm not asking you to be sorry, just asking you to let us look after you sometimes, you're human, you're not a bother, and you are most definitely not weak. So let us take care of you, like you care for us."

Ahk couldn't actually form the words to respond, they got stuck at the lump in his throat. He settled for nodding instead, hoping Larry understood how much it meant.

Larry got it loud and clear.

"Come on Ahk, let's get you cleaned up." Slowly, carefully Larry and Sac led Ahk back to the security office helping him sink into the sofa.

'So where to start?' Thought Larry as he surveyed the mess that was his friend, he decided to start simple.

"What hurts?"

"Everything." He answered honestly, "Though, I am glad for once, that I am without my internal organs tonight. I fear they would be rather, how would Nicky say it? Er, 'smooshed' . Yes, I am rather pleased I don't have to worry about extra body parts moving around without my say so."

He caught the look on Larry's face, he'd gone ever-so-slightly green.

"Too dark?"

"Just a little buddy. I am not going to sleep for a week." He grinned weakly, "Glad you're in one piece though."

Had he not been so sore he would have laughed at the night guard's reaction, "So am I, but," He frowned, "what about Nicky and JB? The danger has passed now, they'll be worried."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to make sure everything was safe before I got them, I'll bring them the back way here. I don't want him to have to see those thugs again."

He leaned back, wincing as he spoke, "V-Very w-w-wise."

"You okay with everything here Sac? You need anything else?"

"Something cold for the swelling, other than that we'll be fine." She smiled at Ahk before turning back to Larry, "Go, bring our children."

Larry nodded to the pair of them and left.

"He's right you know. You couldn't be weak if you tried."

Ahk smiled tiredly, "One day I might believe you."

"One day soon I hope. Now hold still for me, I need to see how deep this wound is."

Sac cleaned Ahk up with infinite care, she had him swill his mouth out till the water ran clear, carefully wiped the blood and loading bay grime from his skin so she could tell what was bruise and what was filth. There was a lot of bruise. He hissed when she swiped his cut lip and eyebrow with the antiseptic pads, gritting his sore teeth when she reached his grazed cheek.

"I have some arnica and something called 'i-bro-pru-fen' that are salves they should help reduce your swelling and the pain, may I bandage your ribs if I use this?"

"I-If you must." Ahk closed his eyes in defeat.

"I really must," She stroked his face tenderly to reassure him, "you won't have to keep them on long with the tablet but it'll help ease the bruising and the pain. Can you lift your arms?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, place them on my shoulders. I'm going to salve you first."

Ahk yelped in a very un-kingly manner when the cold gel touched his skin. He could practically hear Sac smiling. "Not a word."

"I wouldn't dream of it. It'll warm up soon."

"I'll hold you to that."

She grinned. "You do that."

Carefully she began to bind his chest once she'd smoothed the ointment into his battered body. His breath caught despite himself.

Sac didn't miss a beat, "Focus on me Ahk, look into my eyes. You're here with me. It's alright. You're not going back."

He was impressed that she got to the heart of the matter so quickly.

"Thank you," He tried to smile, failing miserably, "It's just a shock that's all." And wasn't that the understatement of the month? He _**hated**_ the feeling of constriction the bandages left him with. Reminded him of everything he wanted to forget. It was one of the many reasons he never re-wrapped himself before dawn.

She smiled and nodded, vowing to make the process as easy as possible. "I won't be long." She was as good as her word. Within a few minutes Ahk's ribs were bound, his cuts dressed and he was allowed to sink back into the welcoming comfort of the sofa.

"Thanks _Ka-Sister."_

"You're welcome _Spirit-Brother."_ Sac ruffled Ahk's short hair affectionately, allowing herself to breath properly now that she knew he was truly going to heal without any lasting damage.

"Oh no." That was all the warning they had that Larry was back with the boys.

Nicky took one look at Ahk and burst into tears. He threw himself at his father since he hugging Ahk was impossible right now. Larry handed Jean-Baptiste back to Sac to gather up his own weeping son.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" The child sobbed.

"Hey Nicky it's alright," Larry began.

"It's not! It's my fault! If we hadn't been down there! I'm sorry Ahk! I'm really, really sorry!"

"N-Nicky, it's alright, really." Ahk tried to reassure, "I'm alright."

"No you're not!" The child surveyed his bandaged big brother in horror, his guilt increasing ten-fold, "You're all broken! They hurt you! They really hurt you!"

"I have had worse." He grinned lopsidedly with his swollen jaw making the child recoil. "I am dead after all." He'd meant to try and lighten the mood.

Nicky cried harder.

"Not helping!" Hissed Larry.

Ahk sighed and, wincing, leaned forwards, placing a gentle hand on Nicky's quaking shoulder.

"Nicky, look at me."

Huge, brimming eyes met Ahk's bloodshot one. "Listen to me very carefully, it does not matter where we were in the museum. Had we been on the roof I would have protected you. I will always defend you Nicky, you are a brother of my heart. This would have always happened."

"B-but not as badly!" The child cried, "There were hundreds of them!"

Ahk was having none of the exaggeration, "There were barely twenty and you know it. I will always put myself between you and danger. It's the law of the elder sibling. Just because my own brother did not believe that does not mean I would ever have abandoned you."

Nicky sniffed, taking in the pharaoh's words, "I…thanks Ahk, thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome."

Relieved his son had calmed down somewhat Larry felt brave enough to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while, "Why were you guys down there anyway?"

"Well…" Ahk began, trying to think of something that would not implicate Nicky.

Nicky decided to come clean, he's done enough damage for one night trying to avoid getting into trouble. The universe was clearly on to him, "I was working on a project with Ahk, I'd left it to the last minute and he was helping me."

"You left it?" Larry's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. It was very un-Nicky-like.

"Yeah." The child admitted looking ashamed, "I was having too much fun here. But I've got all day to work on it tomorrow."

Larry frowned, "Don't you have a hockey tournament?"

"Yes," Sighed Nicky, with a baleful look at Ahk, "but I should have done it sooner, it's my fault and if I had of worked at it we wouldn't have been there. Plus," he looked up shame-facedly at Larry, "I don't think Mom will let me out of the house after this."

"Urgh. You're right there buddy." Larry agreed, this was going to be a big mess, Erica would flip when she heard about the break-in and he was going to have to deal with McPhee too. Perfect. "Listen, I'm glad you told me kiddo, you know how important school work is so if we can get this sorted out I'll help you if you need it. What did you have to do?"

"Build a model of a something important from a culture you're interested in. I picked a pyramid."

Larry caught Ahk's smile.

"Ahk was awesome!" The boy explained, "he showed me how to measure them all accurately and told me about the stars you can see inside of them."

"Sounds like you had a good thing going on."

"We did. Those morons stomped over it when they broke in. But I know how to do it. I can make it again."

"I'm glad you were listening." Ahk looked rather proud.

"I always listen to you dude."

Larry wished he had a camera to capture the look that went between the boys.

Which reminded him , time was getting on, "Look, Nicky, I need you to stay here for a bit, I'll have to call the cops come sunrise and we've got about an hour left. I don't want them to know you were here so can you stay out of sight? I'll tell your mom all about it when I drop you back okay?"

"Sure thing Dad."

"Ahk, I'll be back for you soon buddy as we need to get you comfortable before sunrise." Larry saw the look of fear cross his face before he controlled it. "Don't worry, the lid is staying off until sunrise, I've got you pal, I just don't want you to have rush."

"I…I appreciate that Larry, thank you." Moving at all right now was something he was not prepared to deal with. Pharaoh or no, everyone had their limits.

"Right, Sac, mind doing a quick sweep with me, get everyone back to normal and to the right places?"

"Of course Larry. I will see you both later, you," she turned her glare onto Ahk, You will look after yourself. And you'll ask for help."

"I promise." He knew better than to argue with Sac when she used that tone of voice.

"And you she turned to Nicky, will get some sleep and work hard on your school work."

"I promise." Likewise, Nicky was not an idiot when Sac meant business.

"There's my boys." She kissed them both on the forehead, Jean-Baptiste tried to do the same and ended up licking them both affectionately. Neither found they minded all that much. It meant their adoptive little brother was actually fine and completely unscathed. Sac smiled at the little display, both from her own son and her older boys, they were all becoming closer day by day. She smiled softly at them before heading off with Larry.

_**Hurrah! The danger is passed, the exhibits were awesome, Larry has an excuse to cover the break-in and capture of the thieves and Ahk has been patched up! And yet there is STILL more to come on this particular museum event! Blame a certain Pharaoh and Mini-Daley who wouldn't stop talking…**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this, as always please let me know what you think! **___


	9. Unwelcome Visitors Part 4

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your lovely feedback and support, it's got me through a tough week! Sorry for the wait on this one, this chapter fought me and certain young Daleys and Pharaoh's would NOT stop talking to each other!**_

_**I hope you all like this last part of Unwelcome Visitors! **_

_**Egyptian Angel: I'm so glad you liked it! More Ahk and Nicky right here! (They are very good at chatting to each other, even when I'm trying to write other bits!)**_

_**Avian: Thank you so much! Yeah you should never annoy ladies we're rather dangerous when provoked! I'm glad you're enjoying the family feels, it's my main aim when writing these stories-I'll try and do more with the alpaca ladies in the future! :)**_

_**Jeanna: Have you been looking at my plotting notes when I'm not about?! :P That is definitely on the cards for later on in the series…**_

Nicky sat quietly with Ahk for a while, shooting him worried glances whenever he thought the pharaoh wasn't looking.

"Stop that."

Nicky wasn't nearly as subtle as he thought he was.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying." Sighed Ahk, "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Fine," He huffed, "I am a little worse for wear. But I'll heal, I have fought in battles Nicky. I have seen worse."

"It's still bad though."

"It could be worse."

"How can you be so calm?!" The child exclaimed giving in to his pent-up worries

"Because I know I'll heal, the tablet fixes everything, and," He paused, thinking about how to phrase the feeling in his chest, "I know I'm cared for. So right now I am just sore, I'm in no danger so why worry?"

"But weren't you scared?"

Ahk was incredulous, "Of course I was! I scared they'd get to you and Jean-Baptiste. Sacred they'd hurt our friends in the museum."

"But what about you?" Pressed the boy, "Weren't you scared for you?"

That pulled him up short, he tried to think of a response but when he looked into Nicky's earnest face he couldn't answer with anything but the truth, "I honestly didn't think about it."

Nicky's eyes widened , "You're mad sometimes, you know that?"

"For not being scared for myself?" Ahk sounded worryingly nonchalant

"Yes!" Pressed Nicky, "they could have done anything to you."

"I am technically dead Nicky, there isn't much worse they could do to me."

"Yes they could!" How could Ahk be so laid back about this?! "Lots of things!"

Ahk's own good eye widened in realisation as he could practically see the horrible thoughts crossing the child's mind.

"Stop that, stop right now."

"But I can't!" Continued Nicky, desperation in his voice, "I close my eyes and all I can see is them shooting you or beating you to pieces!"

"That didn't happen!"

"But it could have!" but is COULD have shot back Nicky, nearly on the verge of tears once more.

Ahk had to sort this out NOW.

"Nicky," He began, taking the child's shaking hand, "there is absolutely no point in focusing on could haves and what ifs. It will help no one. You have to trust me that I knew what I was doing. I would NEVER endanger what I have now, with all of you." He fixed the boy with a serious glare, "I didn't do what I did lightly, I like to avoid violence whenever I can but I knew we could have a better chance if I held them off. If we ran together they would have caught us for sure. I have been trained in combat from an early age, I knew the risks and I stopped several of them entirely." He carried on before the distraught child could argue, "Please, trust me Nicky this was the only way I could make sure you and Jean-Baptiste could escape unhurt."

Nicky deflated somewhat at that, "I still don't like it."

"I'm not asking you to like it," Ahk paused,_ "__**I**_ don't like it but it's a fact. I knew what I was getting into and I'd do it again to protect you, protect everyone. I'm beyond grateful you care this much." He grinned, trying alleviate the mood, "It's quite a novelty." The child frowned at that, Ahk pushed on quickly, "But you need to let this go. I am still in one piece."

Nicky sniffed hard.

Ahk slowly raised his arm and the child leaned carefully against his battered side.

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt."

"Nor do I like getting hurt," Admitted Ahk, "but sometimes needs must."

"But you got hurt for me, if I wasn't there…"

"I would still have run to the defence of the museum." Stated Ahk leaving no room for questioning, "I still would have engaged them. I just happened to have a more urgent reason."

Nicky was beginning to appreciate the levels Ahk would go for him. It was rather humbling. His dad he could understand, it was his dad, it was like the law or something and for JB, even Nicky knew it was a universal law you protect and look after babies no matter who they belong to. You just did. But him? He knew he was a kid and all but still, he wasn't little-little, and he wasn't really related to Ahk, he was only there because his dad let him be. And now, he realised, he truly DID have an older brother looking out for him, surrogate or full blooded he had one.

And he didn't do a thing to save him from the bad guys.

Nicky slumped, suddenly feeling smaller against Ahk's side.

"I hate that I couldn't help you." He muttered into the bandaged ribs.

Ahk was having none of that, carefully he drew the boy out to hear his response face to face, "You were helping me, you got JB out of there. It meant I didn't have to worry, I could concentrate on dealing with them."

"I can't always be running off to dad though." Insisted the boy, feeling like he'd be stuck being a little kid forever.

"Why?

"Because it's not…" the child trailed off trying to find the words.

"Not what? Brave?" Prompted Ahk, "There's all different kinds of courage. Just because I can fight does not mean I like to. It takes just as much courage to walk from a fight than to leap into one."

"But I'm useless!" Nicky exclaimed, getting to the heart of the matter, "I wouldn't even know what to do in a fight if I had to leap into one."

"Then I shall teach you once I am healed. If you wish."

That stopped him short.

"You would?"

"Of course, the more you understand how to fight the more you will always seek to avoid it as an option."

Nicky's face broke into a beaming smile.

"Thanks Ahk."

"You're welcome. Though I'll only teach you once you have finished all your school tasks."

"Fair."

"One more thing," Ahk fought to keep the lopsided grin from his face as he used his most imperious 'Pharaoh-voice'

"What?"

"Don't forget the ice cream you owe me."

Nicky chuckled as Ahk grinned fully, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Night Ahk"

"Mmmm…" The pharaoh mumbled as he drifted off, exhaustion taking over.

Nicky reached for the blanket beside them draping it carefully over the pair of them. He squeezed Ahk's hand affectionately then snuggled closer into the older boy's warmth, breathing in the reassuring spicy musk that he'd come to associate so much with safety.

It wasn't long before Teddy returned knocking gently on the office door. He'd already changed into a replacement jacket, his lovely lady carefully removing the rogue's bullets from his waxen chest.

He smiled at the sight of the boys, Nicky tucked against Ahk's less damaged side, cradling the pharaoh's bruised arm that was wrapped around him. Ahk was fast asleep, head pillowed on Nicky's. It was almost a shame to wake them. But time was getting on and Teddy was more than a little worried about getting Ahk back to his room in time without hurting him.

"Rise and shine gentlemen!"

The pair of them stirred slowly.

"Ahkmenrah, my pharaoh, we need to head back to your room."

Ahk opened his eyes slowly, not able to hide the dread those words contained.

"Already?"

Teddy sighed, "I'm afraid so my boy. I've brought Texas along, thought you might like the ride rather than the long walk."

"Actually," Ahk smiled, "that would be wonderful."

"Excellent."

"C'mon Nicky," Ahk started carefully extracting himself from the still-sleepy boy, "I've got to go. I'll see you next week alright?"

"Sure, thanks again Ahk. Look after yourself."

"I will and anytime Nicky, you know that." The pharaoh pressed a soft kiss to the top of the boys head. "Good Luck with the project."

"I'll take pictures." The boy smiled.

"I look forward to seeing them." He ruffled the boys head for good measure. "Till next week."

With Teddy's help he made it to his feet without incident, save a few winces of pain. Texas bent low once again to allow Ahk an easy mount, Teddy sitting behind to ensure Ahk remained on board.

They made swift progress, Texas was well practiced at the stairs and made it as smooth as possible. Ahk couldn't help leaning back against Teddy's solid chest as they ascended. There was something deeply assuring about Teddy's presence. Ahk would never really admit it but he reminded him of his father sometimes. Solid, protective and always wanting the best for everyone. It was rather comforting.

Once they reached the entrance to Ahk's room they carefully dismounted. Seeing Ahk in that state, bandaged almost as much as he had once been, waist to shoulders with dressings peppering him like oversized confetti. Bereft of most of his usual finery and the billowy shoulder cape the pharaoh looked so much smaller, so much closer to his actual eighteen years. Teddy fought the urge to hug the boy there and then.

With the president's help he made back into the inner chamber without too many problems. As he reached the sarcophagus he turned to face Teddy to thank him, catching sight of his face.

"Don't."

Teddy pulled up short at the young pharaoh's tone, "What my boy?"

"Don't pity me." Ahk's face was closing off in annoyance, "I can see it in your face plain as the dunes."

"I-what?" Teddy was genuinely confused.

"I can't take that, especially not from you. I know I'm young, I know they got the better of me but I tried, I fought with everything I had and I won't be pitied!"

"My dear pharaoh, those knocks have blurred your sight"

"Don't mock me." Ahk lip was curling in frustration, it wasn't his fault he was a young king! It wasn't his fault he was a dead young king. No, that was someone else's fault entirely. He snapped his mind back to the issue at hand before he let himself think further and risk completely unraveling.

"Let me finish." Admonished Teddy, "You're misreading me Ahkmenrah. This is pride. I am so very proud of you." He took advantage of Ahk's stunned silence, pressing his point home, "Yes, you're young but you've proven tonight and many other nights exactly why you're a remembered ruler. Brave, selfless and full of a stoical fortitude men twice your age would envy."

Well, that was not what Ahk had been expecting.

"Oh." Was the best he could come up with in the face of that announcement. Not one of his most eloquent moments.

"Quite." Teddy raised an amused eyebrow, "So don't for a minute think people have anything other than respect for you, do you hear me?"

Ahk nodded, a little too overcome for words.

"And another thing," continued the president, "I owe you my thanks as well, your quick thinking got Jean-Baptiste out of a sticky situation. He's like a son to me and you protected him. Thank you my boy. I don't know what I'd do if anything had happened to him. Or to Nicholas or to you. Just remember that."

Ahk was reeling.

"I…I will, thank you Teddy. I will."

Teddy squeezed Ahk's shoulder gently, then seeing how much the boy leaned into the touch he gathered him carefully into his arms, one gentle hand on the back of his sore head.

"Well done my boy. Well done."

Ahk gasped at the contact, and after a moment, melted into it. Despite pretty much everything he had just said, the resentment of being seen as young, he clung to Teddy as though his life depended on it. He _was_ young, he _was_ hurt and it _had_ been traumatic. Any fight was. He still on occasion had nightmares about the battles he'd fought in 4000 years ago. But the fact that comfort, reassurance was offered. That, and he was not thought of any less for seeking it was the greatest reward of thanks he could be given.

Ahk broke away first with a humble thank you.

Teddy smiled fondly at him, the sharp blue eyes taking on a softness he rarely shared beyond Sacagawea and Jean-Baptiste, "You're very welcome my boy."

"Hey guys," Larry came dashing in, "glad I caught you before you settled. Figured you could use these tonight," he brandished a blanket and pillow.

Ahk tried shaking his head, "That really won't be necessary." Ahk hated having anything that made the space in his sarcophagus even more constricted.

"You sure?" Larry was clearly not taking 'no' for an answer, "I'm pretty certain your back wont forgive you for lying on cold stone they way you are tonight."

Ahk looked unmoved.

He tried the long-suffering dad tack instead, "C'mon, humour me, please. It'll make me sleep easier if I know you're at least a little more comfortable than usual."

Ahk sighed, Larry could be such a mother hen. He was secretly moved beyond words that they cared that much for him. "Very well, if it would ease you."

"You're such a hero."

Ahk grinned at the easy teasing. "Thanks for noticing."

"Actually, though," Larry sobered, "you are. Thanks for what you did tonight. Really."

Larry shook Ahk's least damaged hand, then pulled him in for a hug as well. "Thanks buddy. I owe you." Ahk held on tightly, needing, as much as he wasn't going to admit it, the comfort it gave him.

"You would do the same for us." He told Larry's shoulder.

"Absolutely."

"Right," Larry straightened up, releasing Ahk, "best lay these down then we can help make you comfortable."

Ahk stiffened in fear, "Are we so close?"

"Yeah, Ahk, ten minutes and counting."

"I see," the young king gathered his courage, "well it can't be helped I suppose. Can you…" He trailed off, swallowing hard as he looked as the accursed casket. He really, _**really**_ hated that thing.

"Of course Ahkmenrah," assured Teddy, "we won't leave you to struggle."

Larry quickly placed the blanket and pillow inside.

"You ready?"

Ahk was never ready for this part of the night but face it he must. He shored up his courage, "Yes." He even managed to avoid his voice wavering.

"Okay, you just do what you can."

Ahk nodded and started lowering himself down. Pain ripped through his aching muscles. Ah, so he couldn't bend like that right now. Good to know. He seized both Teddy's and Larry's hand, stabilising himself he tried again, breathing through as he'd been taught long ago. Once he was sitting inside Larry wordlessly lifted Ahk's legs over the edge, placing them gently inside. He'd remembered the one time he'd been beaten up in high school well enough to know Ahk's abs must be agony by now.

"Thank you." Ahk managed.

"No problem pal."

Ahk tried reaching for the top of his coffin. His arms fell back as they blazed in pain.

"The lid," He gasped, "I'm sorry, I can't!" Panic beginning to creep into his voice, it was bad enough being trapped in the hated box but helpess too?

Larry took his hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him, "We've got you covered buddy, don't worry. Teddy, can you take the bottom end?"

"Of course Lawrence."

"We're going to put it on half-way, that okay? I can't put it on by myself and Teddy has to get into position. I can push it on properly after dawn? That alright Ahk?" Larry already knew it wasn't but it was the best he could do.

"Yes, thank you both. Teddy, you better go. Morning's coming, I can feel it now."

"Right you are my boy, I'll see both you gentlemen tomorrow." With a final reassuring shoulder squeeze the president headed off.

"I can try, Larry, to move it before, before it happens."

"No it's fine, just rest."

"But I don't want you see me in day light! It's not, it's not-" Ahk fought back a frustrated sob. He hated feeling this helpless, he couldn't stand the idea of Larry or anyone seeing him as he was during the day. They'd never look at him the same way again and it was more than he could stand.

Larry saw the distress on this friend's face, and tried to ease him as best he could, "I'll keep my eyes closed. I swear, Ahk, I really don't want you to strain yourself right now. "

"You swear?" Larry tried to ignore how like Nicky he'd just sounded, when Larry had told him everything would be alright.

"I promise Ahk."

It would have to do.

"Then thank you." The young Pharaoh finally relaxed trusting Larry's promise. They wouldn't see him. It would be alright and he wouldn't have to lie in the dark tonight and wait.

"No problem pal."

"Oh and remind Nicky, the centre of a pyramid is calculated by your Greek letter pi, that number will help calculate the correct ratio for height and base perimeter."

"Great, thanks I'll tell him." Larry smiled, trying to look confident.

He failed utterly.

"You have no idea what I just said do you?" Ahk smiled despite himself, Larry was a great man in many ways but some things were clearly beyond him. It was nice to be reminded they were all human once in a while.

"Honestly? Not a clue. But I'll tell him and I'm sure we can figure it out."

"You'll be fine." Smiled Ahk

"We will."

"Thank you for staying, good luck with all the mess, good night Larry."

Larry turned away. He could feel the magic fade once more. True to his word he shut his eyes, reached for the lid and pulled it in place.

'Now for my next trick,' he thought as he headed off to raise the alarm and deal with this horrendous mess. It went surprisingly well.

Turns out the gang were wanted for a string of museum hits, including Chicago and the Smithsonian. Larry was a conquering hero according to the press. Nobody did believe the crook's story of course. McPhee put in a proposal to improve the security of the place though the CCTV still didn't work after dark, no matter what was tried.

Erica had naturally flipped out on hearing what had happened given Larry had had to handle a criminal gang AND Nicky had been there but had softened considerably when she heard about the new security measures. She'd been very grateful neither one had been hurt and more than a little impressed at Larry's ability to protect their son. Nicky stayed with her on Sunday instead to let Larry sleep after that night's events so she was lumbered with the problematic pyramid. Between Nicky, Erica, Don and a several calculators they got it to work, Nicky's own Egyptian figures taking pride of place in the centre, the printed hieroglyph walls looked good too. He got an A much to his surprise. He was even complimented on the colour choice of the blocks.

Ahk would have kittens.

The museum settled back to normal, Ahk healed fairly quickly though even with the tablet he was stuck on the office sofa for 3 nights whilst he got over the worst of it. He was practically purple on the 2nd night when all the bruising came though. Larry, after making sure to lift the lid for Ahk the first few nights, made a desperate bid to keep the bored young man on the path to recovery had borrowed a pile of library books to keep him entertained. Something Larry had learned fairly early on was that Ahk could completely lose himself in a book if left in peace. He was getting through them at a rate of knots too.

Of course, he was only left in peace for a few hours each night. The young pharaoh was inundated with visitors, well wishers and company. Even Dexter came and sat on his shoulder for half an hour and groomed his hair affectionately. Attila came to check on him each evening, sharing the popcorn Larry had dutifully brought in making sure his golden translator really was on the mend. He'd seen young men his age die from less, much as he wouldn't readily admit it, Attila was rather fond of Ahk. He respected the young king's calm manner and air of authority and was immensely pleased have found in the sparring arena that he could in fact back it up with considerable prowess. He would have been pleased to have called him son had it been the path of them. He would leave when the pharaoh grew tired of talking, patting his shoulder with a tenderness most would have thought the warlord incapable of. Ahk was rather touched at his concern.

The rest of the museum popped in, Jed and Octavius drove in to see Ahk several times each night, trying and utterly failing to hide their concern for the pharaoh. Both men were, in terms of their original lives, considerably older than Ahkmenrah. They had the same leader guilt of having one their own, their younger members being hurt whilst they didn't have a scratch on them. Whilst everyone was deeply impressed Teddy took not one for four bullets for Sacagawea and didn't blink he at least had the advantage of knowing he was made of wax, if being bisected by a coach couldn't hurt him a bullet certainly wouldn't do any damage either. But Ahk was human, as in he was the original, genuine article. There was no telling how that conflict could have ended for Ahkmenrah. The two heads of their respective dioramas were unspeakably grateful that Ahk was on the mend.

Teddy and Sac spent the most time with him of course, to ensure he was most definitely on the road to recovery. Ahk endured their fussing without complaint. He was secretly loving all the concern and attention he was receiving. He'd had no clue that people cared so much (being locked in a box for fifty-four years will do that to your faith in people) they only thing souring the experience was the actual pain he was in and that he couldn't actually take advantage of all the contact that was being offered. He resolved to hug every single person who visited when he finally healed under the pretense of returning the unfulfilled gesture fully when really it was just his only chance to really grab as much physical contact with people before he had to assume the pharaoh mask properly once more.

In terms of recovery it also helped that seeing JB happily bouncing on Teddy's or Sac's laps did Ahk no-end of good, reassuring him once and for all that the baby was fine and safe and incidentally getting really good at crawling, making it out of the door whenever they took their eyes off him for a moment.

The night guard himself had poked his head round the office door after each of his tours of the museum just to make sure all was well and that Ahk was resting or at least in good company.

Larry had promised a proper celebration come the following weekend, once Ahk was fully healed with a Nicky to visit and the long awaited reward of ice cream.

Ahk couldn't wait.

On his rounds of the museum Larry breathed in the night air, listening to the rhythm of life as it hummed contentedly around him. They'd all come together, everyone, to save the museum. He was beyond proud to have helped inspire such teamwork those short months ago. Now more than ever he felt at home. Part of a family.

_**Yay! Unwelcome Visitors is finished! Onwards to the next installment! ( which I shall hopefully have up by the end of next week…)**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who's read this far! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are massively appreciated make me write faster! :D **_


	10. The Heart of the Matter Part 1

_**Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry this has taken me ages to post, this chapter did NOT want to be written and real life is rather hectic at the moment so I'm going to be a bit slower with the posting rate but I promise to try not to keep you waiting too long! Here is a new story for you all, a two parter at least if not more…**_

_**Please be warned there's a bit of cursing towards the end of this chapter! **_

_**As always, please let me know what you think! **_

_**Avian- so sorry to keep you waiting! But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! :)**_

_**Egyptian Angel- I'm so glad you enjoyed the last story, I will do my best to work your request in! Thank you! :)**_

**The heart of the matter**

If you had asked Sacagawea last week what exactly it was about Theodore Roosevelt that made her heart quicken, that made her feel like she was the luckiest woman on the planet every time he took her hand, that made her knees feel weak every time he leaned in for a gentle kiss—she honestly couldn't have said.

Now, after everything that had happened, she knew exactly what it was that made him the man she loved completely and irreplaceably.

It had been a normal Sunday evening.

It was usually a quieter night in the museum, since Saturday night was always the party night or when something else big happened. It was one of the few nights of the week Nicky could come visit since it was hardly fair to demand a young boy to follow their nightly patterns when he had school in the morning. Friday nights he usually caught up with Ahkmenrah, did any homework he needed help with and played with the exhibits. On Fridays he was usually in bed by midnight, tired after a long week of school. Saturday nights however, he was usually bouncing with energy until at least 3am.

Sundays were of course a school night so no visiting for him. Sacagawea always thought Ahk looked rather despondent on Sunday evenings, especially early on. She'd never bring it up but it was clear he missed Nicky. He was the only person Ahk was comfortable acting his real age around. She liked watching their friendship grow; they were good for one another. Ahk had a lot of wisdom to share and Nicky was skilled at getting the pharaoh to relax out of regality. Sometimes their roles were reversed as well and both were clearly growing from the experience. Ahk was certainly finding his feet here and Sac could see Nicky growing into a fine young man.

She had spent part of the evening chatting to Ahk and Anna before she headed back to find her bear, leaving Anna teaching Ahk more Dutch. Sac and Teddy had planned to settle for the later part of the evening and watch a film together. It was still rather a novelty, sitting down to watch a performed story on screen. Larry had collected several such performances stored on shiny discs he called DVDs. They'd picked a story called _Robin Hood_. He was one Teddy's heroes as a boy and Sac was rather interested in learning folk tales from other cultures. The fact there was a lot of archery too only made it more appealing.

They settled comfortably on the sofa together. Sac was bootless, curled up to a gloveless and hatless Teddy with Jean-Baptiste nestled sleepily between them. It was an exciting enough adventure; plenty of action, the archery wasn't too terrible and the hero won the hand of his lady. Sac smiled. Teddy had rather done the same for her, when he pushed her out of the way of Cecil's stagecoach.

She been admiring him for years stuck behind her glass; at the purpose he set himself, and that he always seemed to be doing something. But if she was honest, she was also rather captivated by his appearance. That easy smile and once, just once, years ago she caught a glimpse of his eyes, bright blue and so very full of warmth. The thought of them had kept her going for a very long time.

They dozed off, nestled together in the dim light of the room. Teddy fell asleep first, arm wrapped about her with their fingers intertwined. It was funny, thought Sac, that the others had never seen Teddy sleep before Larry started at the museum. Probably because he was too busy trying to keep order. As modelled exhibits, they didn't need to sleep, unlike Ahk who had at least once been a living human, but they could if they wanted to. Anna said it was because Teddy was now at peace with her. Sacagawea had been deeply flattered by the thought that her presence brought as much peace to him as it did to her.

She settled against her bear, enjoying the peace between them and taking comfort in his solid form. As she listened to the sound of both of her men breathing easily, Sac drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Monday night began as usual.

Sacagawea felt the glow of life blossom in her chest, flowing like a warm bloom and flooding her with energy. She felt Jean-Baptiste stir and snuffle against her back, sighing contentedly before dozing off safe and assured next to his mother.

"Little Pomp's having a slow start today," said Clark with a smile. "It's good to see him settled in here properly now."

"It is." Sac agreed, "He's taken to the museum much faster than most of us."

"Well I suppose once he knew he had his mother near and got to know everyone else life wasn't too bad."

"No, it isn't." Sac smiled as she thought of the way her life was now.

Clark regarded her with a brother's knowing smile. "Where's your gentleman caller?"

"You know he's called Teddy, William."

"I know, but I like to make you blush. You have the same smile every time you think of him."

Sac thought about arguing with him but he was right, she knew she did. That smile was now as familiar to her as Jean-Baptiste was.

"I'm very happy for you my dear Sacagawea, you do know that I hope? We both are," Clark said.

Lewis stepped up beside him and nodded happily. "We've watched you watch him for years. We're glad you've found each other at last. Who'd ever have thought cannon balls could be so constructive?"

They laughed. "Indeed," Clark said. "And you have dear little Pomp back. We've been rather fortuitous."

Sac nodded. "More than I could ever have dreamed of."

"Are you meeting him here as custom? If you'd like an evening together we can happily take Pomp."

Sac smiled. "You know it's Anna's turn next on the rotation."

Clark was dismayed. "But we are his uncles! In honour at least!"

"And as such Anna is his aunt!"

"We've been family for much longer than the others!"

"And now we have a bigger one. You'll just have to share, William." Sac took in the crestfallen expression and decided to remedy it. "You know he loves to spend time with you. No one makes him laugh like you do when you jig with him."

Clark looked ridiculously pleased.

"Oh very well my dear, I'll wait my turn like a good uncle."

"You're an excellent uncle." Sac smiled, turning to look at both of the men she'd come to consider as brothers, bound forever by both their expedition and their time trapped in their exhibit. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as what Ahkmenrah had gone through of course, but it had been trying for them all the same.

Over the years they'd talked freely, gotten to know each other far better than they had originally. They'd comforted each other when all seemed hopeless, doomed to spend eternity in their glass prison. Of course they'd argued occasionally, the situation would have driven anyone mad, but they endured. Sacagawea would never forget their support in their first few frightening nights.

They'd demanded to know what was happening, what was going on, for anyone to help them. The civil war soldiers were useless, stuck in the middle of battle, heedless of the cries of three trapped exhibits. Banging on the glass did nothing, muffling all their voices and attempts to escape. At first they agreed it was a terrible hallucination, they must have eaten something that disagreed with them. Yes of course that was it.

By the third night Sacagawea was ready to scream.

The faceless puppets continued to murder each other, the glass was solid and HER BABY WAS GONE.

Sac snapped when what looked like a bronze statue with a map clomped past. He paused to wave cheerily at all three unhappy exhibits.

With a scream of rage she launched herself at the glass, beating and kicking for all her worth whilst shrieking in Shoshone. She WOULD get out of here, she WOULD find her child even if she had to rip this new hell apart with her bare hands.

Clark and Lewis were startled at her outburst. She was usually so calm but desperate times called for desperate measures.

It was Clark who was by her side first, just in time to see three angry looking young men in grey uniforms. There was something in their stares that unsettled Clark. There was a wildness, an unhinged look that made all his hackles rise. These looked like men on the raggedy edge; men capable of anything.

His keen eyes took in the heavy looking black cudgels and the sliver keys.

'So.' Though Clark, 'These men were their jailers.'

Lewis tried to parlay amiably whilst Sac continued to fight for freedom.

All three men shook their heads ominously. The shortest one ran a threatening finger across his neck.

Clark didn't hesitate.

He wrapped his arms around Sacagawea in a manner that would have had her husband baying for his blood and pulled the frenzied Shoshone woman away from the glass, turning her towards his own chest.

She fought him with everything she had.

"Sacagawea! Sacagawea! 'Wea PLEASE! If you don't stop our jailers will kill you. Please! Please my dear, I know this is beyond hellish but we can't lose you, too. Please, please calm down."

The look that flashed across her face scared him to his very core.

"They. Have. My. Baby."

She turned to face the hated glass. With barely controlled fury, she pointed to each of the guards in turn, then motioned the act of rocking a child. Real confusion crossed their faces.

She repeated her gesture.

They realised what she meant. Two of them shrugged a little helplessly. The third considered, looked her up and down before his eyebrows raised in recognition. He gestured around the room whilst shaking his head.

Sac felt her heart break.

Her baby hadn't come with them.

It was just the three of them, trapped and silenced with unsympathetic guards.

All the fight left her. She would have fallen had not both men caught her. She turned to the nearest shoulder, Clark's, and howled.

Before their imprisonment, both men rarely touched Sac. She was another man's wife after all and they were not close family. However, after this they all touched regularly to reinforce the idea that the others were still there, still whole.

They sought comfort in each other's presence, imprisoned with no chance of escape. It took them a week to realise none of them were hungry. Something was very, very wrong.

Once, maybe three weeks into their confinement a man walked into their room looking worried. He was clearly looking for something. He scanned the room urgently, his eyes flitting over the stagecoach and the brawling faceless ones until he fixed on her.

The man, smart and sure and positively thrumming with energy went completely still. His eyes widened until she could see the blue of the lakes of home looking back at her. She reached a hand to the glass, to call him, to ask for help.

He started towards her, striding purposely. Sac felt her heart skip a beat.

He was halfway across the room, mid-stride when he stopped. He turned his head back like he'd clearly been called by someone. Someone he didn't like. With the most apologetic look Sac had ever seen, his shoulders slumped as he turned unenthusiastically away from her and trudged back to the doorway.

She'd been so close.

He was as much a prisoner as she was.

Now 54 long years had passed.

The old guards had gone and the new guard took all of three nights to free them via an impressive application of cannonball.

Teddy had apologized again and again for his lack of saving her, for his cowardice. All whilst he was in two pieces having literally just saved her from being trampled to pieces. She smiled and explained simply that he had been as much a prisoner as she had. He blushed at her forgiveness and fell quickly into one of his many tales to change the subject.

Sacagawea, stood now in her exhibit as she always had, wondering how could it only have been three months ago all that had happened. Three months and she had not only her child back but she was freed to be with the man she loved. A man who always came to her at sunset.

Except tonight.

"He's rather late this evening isn't he?" Lewis commented, looking mildly puzzled.

"Maybe something has delayed him. Are we to receive any new additions tonight?"

"No," Sac said thoughtfully. "At least, no one has mentioned anyone joining us."

"Probably chatting to Larry then, or Ahkmenrah. You know how quick the pharaoh is to leave his exhibit."

"True." She nodded, "I shall go and seek him out."

"If anyone can find him it's you." Clark beamed.

She grinned at their old endearment.

"If he comes by, tell him I have gone to the main lobby and onwards to Anna if he misses me."

"Of course."

"Where are you two off tonight?" Sac asked, interested to see how far they'd explored, her friends, like herself couldn't bear to stay in their exhibit a moment longer than they had to. Plus, they had 54 years of exploring to catch up on!

"We're teaming up with Columbus tonight," Explained Lewis enthusiastically, "we're going to explore the far-east wing."

"Have fun my friends and—"

"—stay away from bookcases," Lewis finished with a barely contained sigh. "Yes, we know!"

"Are you ever going to drop that?" Clark huffed.

"Not for at least the rest of this year. I've seen you best mountains and rivers that could stop a seasoned traveler in their tracks, and you were felled by library stock. I am sorry my brothers, but there is a good deal more amusement to be had from this before I am done."

Clark sighed heavily. "As you wish Sister-Sac."

She grinned. Both men came forward for their customary kiss on the cheek and the wish of good fortune. Then they each hugged her and kissed Jean-Baptiste in turn.

"Till the morning then."

"Till the morning."

They parted ways outside of their exhibit heading out into the main museum.

Sac reached the main lobby quickly. There was no sign of her bear but Larry and Ahkmenrah were discussing something at the main desk. Larry spotted her first.

"Hey Sac, how's it going?" He turned to the baby on her back, "How're you doing little buddy? You being good for mama-Sac?"

"He's always good," Ahk said with a grin. He moved in to hug Sac in greeting and kiss the sleepy baby. Neither Larry or Sac felt it was necessary to point how positively gooey-eyed Ahk went whenever he was near JB.

"Most of the time that's true." She smiled at the Pharaoh. "Have either of you seen Teddy?"

"No, not since first dark," explained Larry. "He rode off towards Ocean Life I think. Why? You guys not got something planned?"

"No, I haven't seen him at all."

"Huh, doesn't he usually come by your exhibit first?"

"Usually, but maybe something was pressing this evening. If you see him can you tell him I shall be in the Dutch exhibit?"

"Ah, Anna's turn I take it?" Sac nodded. "Sure thing, Sac."

The Shoshone woman smiled at the pair of them then headed off.

Larry knew his imagination could be a bit wild sometimes but he could have sworn Sac was walking a little slower than usual.

It was definitely weird for Teddy to just take off like that. He could try and rationalize it any which way he cared to but honestly? His museum sense was tingling. Something was wrong.

Teddy led Texas on a gentle trot through the oddly peaceful halls. He didn't remember it being so calm last night. Last night he'd had to stop outright war between the miniatures. Which reminded him, he'd not seen the guards so far this evening. He hoped to God they'd remembered to close the dioramas this time. The fiery cowboy and arrogant general would be the death of him. And he didn't even want to think about the Mayans. Vigoured with urgency, Teddy spurred Texas into a canter heading for the hall of miniatures. He hoped he wasn't too late.

To his horror, his worst suspicions were confirmed.

The dioramas were open and the Romans and Cowboys were fighting. Again.

Teddy sighed, shoring up his patience as he marched over to the center of the chaos. "Gentlemen! Can't you spend one night in peace for pity's sake! Anyone would think you animals for all your conflict!"

A de-armoured and rather irked Octavius released Jed from the grapple he had him trapped in. "What's the matter, my President?"

"Yeah!" Jed sat up looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted. "What's the row, el Presidente?"

"I cannot leave you for an hour before you're at each other's throats! It's ridiculous!"

"What are you talkin' about? This here's sparring! Toga boy and his troops are teachin' my boys how to wrestle Roman style." Jed pointed to the red craft foam square Larry had given them to use as a sparring mat. It was currently populated by members of both civilizations all practicing harmoniously.

"It's only training, my president," explained Octavius graciously, "You know we share skills on Monday. We've been doing so for months, it broadens our capabilities and strengthens our teamwork."

"Capabilities? Teamwork? What the devil are you talking about?"

"Teddy, um . . . Mr. President, are you okay?"

"Is everything well with you?"

"Yes! Of course! Perfectly. Well, if you insist you're not trying to murder one another I can let this slide. Just don't let those guards catch you out of place. Understand?"

"Um, sure thing Teddy."

"You have my word."

"Good. Well, onwards!"

Teddy remounted Texas and cantered away.

"What the hell was all that?!"

"I have no idea," Octavius said. "He was, he was rather like—"

"Like he used to be, before Gigantor and Sac calmed him down."

"So you think so as well?"

"Let's get Gigantor. Now."

They headed for the car.

Things were decidedly odd, thought Teddy. All was calm; far too calm. He'd not seen a single sign of the guards who usually patrolled with the rigor of drill sergeants. The Huns were nowhere to be seen nor were the Vikings. Not to mention the fact that the miniatures looked like they actually appeared to be getting on. Teddy didn't like it, didn't like it one bit. Trouble was clearly brewing. The one welcome bit of peace was that he couldn't hear the pharaoh screaming. Maybe it was a siren night? He resolved harder than ever to avoid that exhibit at all costs. No malice-less being could make noises like that.

Hmm… it was worth checking the main desk once more, he thought. He was rather in a hurry when he woke up. He steered Texas for the main lobby.

Sac headed over to Anna in her exhibit. She stepped quietly as was her custom, Jean-Baptiste fast asleep at her back. Anna didn't hear her approach so Sac was treated to a vision of Anna carefully repairing a piece of fabric that looked decidedly non-Dutch. In fact, Sacagawea knew she'd seen it across the shoulders of a certain Viking. Sac smiled. She liked how it wasn't just her who had been finding people could be more than just friends and fellow exhibits since Larry had taken over guardianship of the museum.

"Hello, Anna."

"Oh! Sac! _I wasn't expecting you so soon!_ Hello!" She got up attempting to hide the cloak in her sewing basket whilst looking nonchalant. Sacagawea had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at her friend's awkwardness.

"_I've been looking forward to cuddles all week!" _

Sac tried to smile but she could quite make it reach her eyes. They still couldn't understand each other's words fully yet, though Anna took to English rather quickly. It got harder to understand her when she was excited or angry, but by and large they communicated easily.

It helped they were both grateful to have a friend in each other, Sacagawea especially. She'd spent so long with her boys it was refreshing to have a female friend again.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good thank you. Keeping busy!"

"I can see that!" Sac's eyes slid to the ill-concealed fabric. Anna blushed scarlet. "He's lucky you have such fine needlecraft."

The Dutch lady smiled, "It's not as good as I want it to be. These needles aren't mine. They're too coarse."

"I suspect they were never made to be used."

"No, I suppose not."

"I'm sure you could ask Larry to find some for you," Sac said.

"No, he does enough for us as it is."

"Yes he does a lot but he likes to help, he's a good man."

"Speaking of a good man, where is yours? Are you meeting him later?" Anna caught the shadow that passed over Sac's face. "What's the matter?"

"I haven't seen him today."

"Oh."

"I'm sure I have just missed him," Sac added quickly. "He's probably off talking to someone."

"Well, he is known for that!" Anna grinned despite the uneasiness settling in her belly. Teddy wouldn't just dash off. He hadn't done so since Sacagawea had been freed. Something wasn't right.

"Shall I take 'Baptiste for you?"

Sac smiled at the name since it was what she had often called her child before the museum. Originally, Anna hadn't caught his full name properly and 'Baptiste' had stuck. Sacagawea liked to hear the different names ascribed to her child. Each one held love and a link. To name something as special meant you marked it on your heart. It filled her with joy to know how many people cared for her child here.

"Not just yet. He's tired today so it's best he stay in the carrier till he's deeply asleep." That, and with the absence of Teddy she wanted her child close for a little longer. "I just wanted to say I had not forgotten it was your turn this evening."

"Do not worry, I shall await him happily, I would rather he were settled than startled. He will be good company for me when he returns."

"When other good company is not near at least." Sac couldn't resist the tease.

Anna blushed but said nothing, refusing to rise to the bait.

Sac grinned. There was a large bar of chocolate riding on when declarations would be made. Ahk was way too conservative with his guess she felt, still probably caught up with properly courtly behaviour and timings. Sac knew hearts didn't lie.

But it would be fun to watch in the meantime.

"Go and find your man," urged Anna. "I shall be here if you need me."

Sac headed back into the main museum, intent on finding her man. There was something not quite right in the air tonight. Every sense was off, just slightly. Sac did not like it in the slightest. Part of her thought she was being ridiculous but another part, a part that would not be silenced urged her to find Teddy. Find Teddy and assure herself of reality. Once she found and held him, then things would feel right again. This she knew for certain as much as the sun set and rose once more.

Luckily for her, Texas's tracks were not hard to find, the sweat of his hooves and sheen of heat were enough to go on. She followed them carefully back towards the main lobby.

Jed and Octavius were in their car with Jed driving like a bat out of hell. Something was wrong with Teddy and if there was something up with TEDDY then they were seven kinds of screwed. They had to find Larry. He was hands down the best at dealing with problems like this, but if it was the tablet screwing up maybe they'd best find Ahk too.

For once, luck just seemed to be on their side. They aimed for the main lobby first. It was well known by the exhibits that on quieter nights when nothing much was planned Larry could usually be found at the main desk. He'd be reading, doing his own paperwork or just catching up on life in general since he usually slept through all the day news.

Today Larry was leaning against the desk listening as Ahk explained something enthusiastically to the amused night guard. It never failed to surprise the miniatures how much younger Ahk looked when he got excited about something.

"Um hey, Gigantor? King Tut? Sorry to interrupt y'all but we have a situation."

Both men turned to face them, all amusement forgotten.

"What's the matter, guys?" Larry asked.

"My liege we fear there is something wrong with our president."

"Teddy? Why? What could possibly be wrong with Teddy?"

"He was acting all weird, like he was surprised to see us sparring, thought we were tryin' to kill each other. Y'know." Jed looked a little shame-faced. "Like we used'ta."

"We were wondering if something's gone wrong with the tablet, my pharaoh?"

All eyes turned to Ahk who'd gone the colour of milk, the idea of something being **wrong **with Teddy upset him more than he'd care to share.

"There didn't seem anything amiss with it when I awoke but I shall retrieve it and check. Exactly what else was wrong?"

They got the sense he wasn't asking just to know how better to investigate the tablet for any issues, rather for the state of man he considered a mentor.

"Well, he . . ." Jed trailed off, trying to find the right words and failing miserably, "I dunno, "He flailed despondently, "he just didn't feel right. He was just off, y'know?"

"Has anyone else seen him?" Larry was trying to keep a level head. Everyone had off days surely, even wax figures.

"Yeah."

"We know you've seen him, Jed."

"I mean right now! Here he comes!"

The 26th President of the United States galloped into the main lobby.

"Aha! Finally!" He dismounted and reached the desk, glad to see someone in authority. "Are those other chaps still about or are you replacing them this evening?"

"Other chaps?"

"The guards boy! The night guards who rule this museum."

Larry distinctly disliked the word 'rule'. "Um, well I'm the only night guard now, Teddy. Have been for a while."

"Really? You weren't here yesterday!"

"I really was. Are you okay, Teddy?"

"Of course I am my boy! Fit as a fiddle." Teddy was being more bombastic than usual, which mean he was nervous as all hell. Great.

"Well, that's good to know. I'm Larry, the current night guard at the Museum of Natural History."

"Well you look like you've got everything in hand. The miniatures weren't trying to murder each other, most impressive!"

"Hey! We're right here you know!"

"Good Lord!" Teddy gasped. "You've given them transport?!"

"Yeah, well, see how you like getting places on foot when you're three inches tall!"

"I see." The President turned to Larry. "I hope you know what you're doing Lawrence."

"Sometimes. I even know how to- "

Teddy cut him off by extending a hand to Ahk. "And who are you my boy? I don't believe we've met."

Ahk stared wide-eyed at Teddy before his manners kicked in hard overriding everything else. "Oh do excuse me. I don't like to stay in the same place if I can help it."

"Noble mission. Men have to move, onwards and forwards! Your name?"

Oh crap. Larry's brain was playing catch up. If Teddy didn't know who Ahk was then it was pretty damn likely he still believed the whole 'evil pharaoh' rubbish the guards had spread. Terrific.

Ahk opened his mouth to answer with a fixed smile. The one he used when he was really scared a situation was about to explode catastrophically and he had no idea how to avert the danger.

"Teddy? My bear! There you are! We have missed you this evening."

Sacagawea suddenly appeared by the desk, beaming at the president while looking decidedly relieved.

Teddy gaped at her, slack-jawed and goggle-eyed.

OH. CRAP. Larry fought the urge to moan. This could not end well.

"Sac-Sacagawea how lovely to see you."

The Shoshone woman made her way over to him quickly, hugging him closely. Teddy hugged her back instinctively

For one glorious split second Larry thought everything would be fine. That it was just a quirk of the tablet and Teddy was now himself again.

"Y-You are even more beautiful up close." Teddy's face was flushing crimson.

**CRAP.**

"That is very kind of you to say my bear. We missed you this evening, did you have something to attend to?"

"This evening, well you know, keeping things in order that sort of thing." He paused. "We?"

"Jean-Baptiste of course. He's quite tired tonight but he will be grumpy if he does not see you before I hand him over to Anna."

"Jean-Baptiste?" Teddy looked utterly confused.

Sac seemed very unsure suddenly. "My son, the one who was returned to me." She turned to show him off in his carrier.

Teddy's eyes went wide then tried to recover himself.

"Handsome little fellow isn't he?"

Teddy's words registered with the child who awoke with a cry. He glanced around himself, saw Teddy, then burst into a toothless smile and reached for him. "He's a friendly chap. May I?"

"Of course." Sac looked puzzled. "You don't need to ask."

"It's only polite."

All the warning bells were beginning to ring in Sac's ears

Teddy lifted the child to him who instantly patted for his moustache before leaning in for a customary licky kiss. Teddy startled as his cheek was slobbered. He instinctively pulled the child off himself and held him a little further off. "Ah!" He tried to cover his discomfort with a chuckle. "Affectionate little tyke, isn't he?"

Jean-Baptiste stopped and looked up at Teddy with a frown. He patted the president's face again more carefully as though looking for something.

He didn't find it.

His little face scrunched up in disappointment and more than a little bit of fear. Jean-Baptiste let out a wail of loss, crying the awful hollowed cry of the bereft.

It confirmed everything in Sac's pounding heart. This was not her Teddy. What he was, what he had been, to her, to Jean-Baptiste—was gone. Something dreadful must have happened.

Sac felt her part of her soul shatter.

It took all of her composure not to reach out, to touch his face; grab him, shake him, demand he remember or tell her where her real love was.

She couldn't process it all. Not yet. Not now. She needed to get away. _Now_, before she fractured and cracked beyond all recognition.

Summing the last shreds of her courage, she forced a calm smile onto her face whilst her eyes were screaming. Sac took back her wailing son and made herself speak. "Yes he is, but he's not so sure with strangers."

That comment was not lost on the others. Ahk's breath caught almost inaudibly.

"Then I hope we may become more acquainted in future." He sounded so sincere, just like her bear. Sac wanted to shriek.

"I am sure that may be managed." She gave her most formal of smiles, "Now I will leave you gentlemen to your evening, my son needs attending."

The desperate look she sent to the other men would stay with them forever.

"Of course." Teddy bowed formally.

"Sure thing." Larry was the only one capable of speech, the others too horrified to even react. "See you later, Sacagawea."

"Until later."

With as much dignity she could muster, Sac turned and walked away from the man who was no longer hers.

_**I am so sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger! I promise to try and get the next chapter up ASAP! **_

_**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! **_


	11. The Heart of the Matter Part 2

_**Hello lovely people! Sorry I haven't posted sooner, I got lost in the 12**__**th**__** century! I'm very sorry to have kept you in suspense, I'm afraid this is not a happy chapter, be prepared for upset trackers and angry pharaohs…**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it's been a really hard week and you've all made it easier for me! :)**_

_**Egyptian Angel: This is DEFINITELY an off day…**_

_**Avian: I hope this one is just as intense! Sorry to make you wait! I think it's a similar idea but there is more than meets the eye…**_

Sacagawea managed to walk, concentrating solely on putting one foot in front of the other till she reached Anna's exhibit.

The Dutch woman was attaching the repaired cloak to a familiar Viking. "Sac! Wonderful! I-"

She registered the look on her friend's face.

"Ragnar, take the baby. Now."

Ragnar Leifsson knew better than to argue or question.

With the utmost care he plucked the child from Sac's drooping arms cooing gently to the unhappy boy. Jean-Baptiste grabbed a hold of Ragnar's braided beard and hung on for dear life. The Viking lord was not an idiot, he cuddled the child close and carried him off. He'd seen that look before, on too many wives who awaited their husbands in vain on the shore. It never got easier. But the babe need not hear his mother's anguish, at least not yet.

"He's gone. He's gone Anna." Sac began, not focusing on anything just talking, pouring out the horror of the last few minutes, "He's not, he doesn't, I can't, I'VE LOST HIM."

Anna wrapped her arms around Sac as the Shoshone woman disintegrated into anguished howls.

Anna managed to ease her onto her bench, holding her as Sacagawea wept brokenly.

No one had ever seen Sac cry like this save for Lewis and Clark on that terrible early night. It was the empty wailing of the lost. Anna had absolutely no idea what had happened other than something was horribly wrong with Teddy. Could they even die here truly? Other than sun-dusting of course. Anna's blood froze. Dear god, let it not be that, anything but that. But it wouldn't help to speculate. She would wait till Sac could speak once again, she would tell her in her own time. All she could do was comfort her as best as she could whilst she poured out this round of pain and misery. One thing was certain though, who'd ever upset Sac would feel her clog-wielding wrath.

Sacagawea clung to her best friend as though she were a rock in a storm.

It couldn't be true! How could he have forgotten her? Forgotten Jean-Baptiste? It was like an evil spell had been cast. She knew she was being fanciful but with the tablet, you never knew what it could quirk next. If it was a spell could it be fixed and was it only Teddy affected? Her thoughts crashed violently, rolling over each other again and again, only the words, 'gone', 'lost' and 'missing', floating to the surface. She couldn't face being alone again; she didn't want to lose the man she'd chosen. She couldn't get the image of Teddy recoiling from Jean-Baptiste out of her head. It were as though all of the warmth had been scraped out of him leaving only cold-moulded wax.

Sac knew she had to find out what had happened, what it all meant and by her ancestors if she could get him back again. But right now? Right now she realised she couldn't move, it was as though her body no longer belonged to her. Some part of her mind had disconnected, able to view what was happening but the rest of her was locked in her primal instinct of mourning.

Everything was pain and aching and empty.

She began scream into Anna's shoulder as the Dutch woman held her tight, trying to fill her empty heart with sound, with something.

She couldn't stop, couldn't quiet. It was as though everything she had endured was finally given voice and all were forcing themselves free.

Teddy, her brave bear had been her symbol of freedom, a reminder of a new life, he had loved her honestly and truly. She'd never know she could love another person besides her own child as much as she loved him. And now, the man she loved was no longer there. Only a cruel mockery remaining.

She would find her answers, wreak bloody vengeance on whomever dared to trap her bear but now, in this moment all she could do was howl.

**ooooo**

"Such a handsome woman, strapping little chap too." commented Teddy as he watched the Shoshone woman walk away.

The others saw the exaggerated dignity, the stiffness in the way she walked. Sac was splintering with every step she took.

Larry watched in horror. This was going to be the end of everything if he didn't find out what the hell was going on and fix it. Now.

"Hey, so um, Teddy, er, how do I, um, well-"

"Stop babbling boy!" snapped Teddy like he had on Larry's first night, "If you have a question ask it!" Teddy turned to face Ahk who was gaping at him, he'd never really heard Teddy snap at Larry before. He'd always thought they got on well "Do excuse me my lad," Teddy gave a vigorous smile, "where were we? You were introducing yourself."

Ahk snapped out of it, his royal upbringing kicking him into diplomacy mode.

"Oh of course, a pleasure to meet you," Ahk gave a regal bow, "I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the lands of my fathers." He offered a hand to shake as he'd seen others do, it seemed to be the more common formal greeting now.

Teddy paled ever so slightly, ignoring the hand to stare in dawning recognition, eyes widening to take in Ahk's robes, "and what lands would those be?"

"The kingdom of Egypt." Stated Ahk proudly, standing a little taller.

Teddy flinched back like he'd been scaled, "What?!" Teddy whirled on Larry, "YOU LET THE MUMMY OUT?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"

"Excuse me-" Ahk began, frowning but trying to stay calm.

"What in God's name possessed you boy?! Don't you realise the danger you've put us all in?" Larry was trying and failing to reconnect his brain to his mouth. Of all the reactions he was not expecting this.

"My president," implored Octavius, "you are rather overstating things Ahkmenrah is-"

"The tyrannical king who would curse us all and bring about the ruin of the museum itself!" exclaimed Teddy.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ahk was astounded, anger flooding him at the insult, where was all this coming from?!

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN BLAZES OF HELL ARE YOU GOIN' ON ABOUT BOY?!" Jed was turning purple with rage, he was not about to listen to his friend being insulted so deeply, "AHK'S ONE O' US!"

Teddy was having none of it, "He's clearly got you under some sort of spell! The other guards warned he would pull something like this if he ever got out!" Teddy was actively stepping backwards now, pulling Larry with him, trying to shield the night guard with his own body.

Ahk took a step forwards, livid with rage now.

Teddy drew his sword.

In a movement faster than Larry had ever thought possible Ahk had grabbed Teddy's wrist, disarming him.

The pharaoh made a show of testing the weight and balance of the cavalry sabre before breaking it over his knee.

He threw the pieces of shattered metal aside like discarded tinfoil.

"Now you listen here horse lord," seethed the young king, eyes blazing in fury as blood dripped from his fists, "I am Ahkmenrah, owner of the tablet that brings everyone here to life. I may choose to allow you to wake or to sleep forever. I am gracious in my control of this tablet. If you wish for a tyrannical king I suggest you seek my brother. I have not cursed anyone living or dead though I am sorely tempted tonight."

He continued before Teddy could argue.

"I was locked in that accursed box for 54 years before Larry had the kindness to release me. 54 years of darkness, of suffering, of solitude save for taunting I endured." He stared down Teddy with a sudden coldness that frightened everyone present, "If anyone here was cursed, it was I."

The silence was deafening.

"So I implore you," Ahk's tone belied the entreaty of his words, barely keeping the snarl from his voice, "do not speak of things you know nothing off."

All four men stared at him dumbstruck.

"Now seeing as I am obviously not welcome here at the moment I bid my farewells to you. Good. Night."

With that Ahk swept off imperiously, every inch a king doing his 'get out my way peasants' walk.

Larry knew however, he had one other person to add to his list of 'to-fix' As soon as Ahk calmed down they would have a real mess on their hands.

"Really?!" Jed began, angry as all hell. His respect for Ahk had been steadily growing since the pharaoh had been released and god damn he was not about let those insults slide. What he wasn't counting on was Octavius being as furious as he was.

"What by all the fires of Pluto himself has got into you Theodore?!" Exploded the Roman, "Ahkmenrah is one of our most trusted friends and allies he would NEVER do anything to endanger us or the museum! He is a noble king and above these baseless accusations!"

Jed was staring at Octavius with something akin to awe, listening to his outburst thunderstruck. He tried to gather himself, "Yeah, what Octy said! I don' know jus' what's going on here Teddy but this ain't like you. What in tarnation is the matter?"

"The matter? The matter is that that pharaoh has been released and you're all under his spell or compliant in his scheme and quite frankly I don't know which is worse."

"No. No, just stop. Right there." Larry had finally found his voice again, going into full 'Night Guard' mode. "I have no idea what the hell is going on here but Teddy please listen to me." At his tone the president snapped his attention to Larry. "Ahkmenrah is a museum exhibit the same as everyone else here, he has just as much right to be here, _as free," _he emphasised the point for good measure, "as anyone else and he absolutely would not endanger anyone in this museum." Larry thought back a few weeks ago when he'd tried to defend them single-handedly, the very idea of Ahk being a danger to anyone in the museum was completely absurd. The others must have done quite a number to get this idea so deeply ingrained. "I'm sorry if you can't accept that but I will not have you speak to him like that again do I make myself clear?"

Teddy, bristling, stood up straighter, "Yes Lawrence, perfectly, well if you are all so convinced by his character I shall regard him and make up my own mind."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

"However, just consider this, if the mu-pharaoh," he caught himself just in time, "can do that to a sword just think what he can do to a person."

"We already know." Octavius was standing to his full height, he was deeply annoyed at how unreasonable Teddy was being.

"Yeah, Ahk's pretty feisty when he gets goin'" Added Jed, the threat about the mummifying alive their intruders still sent chills down his spine. He never wanted to cross Ahk.

Teddy's eyebrows raised.

Octavius cut him off before he could comment, "My president," It was amazing thought Jed how Octy could sound completely civil whilst clearly implying he thought someone was an idiot, "Ahkmenrah defended this museum not a month ago with his very life against would-be barbarians intent on destruction and theft."

"Yeah, an' that baby o' Sac's y'seen there? Ahk's his uncle in all but blood. He took on all those bandits to stop 'em getting' the kid to ransom so don' you DARE think Ahk is anything other than decent an' loyal to this here home o'ours. You understand me?"

"I believe I do gentlemen," answered Teddy stiffly, "as I said I shall observe and draw my own conclusions."

"You do that." Jed stood as tall as he could, arms folded across his puffed out chest, every inch the firm railway foreman. Octavius was rather impressed with his friend as he moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. They made quite the formidable pair when they were of a mind. Which was becoming more frequently much to his quiet delight.

"_What is going on here? I heard the gold-king, he sounded very angry. What has happened to Ahk?" _

Attila strode over to them looking unimpressed.

"Attila, there is no need to get angry over this," Teddy tried to placate, "we don't have time for your limb-ripping this evening."

Attila stopped. Looked Teddy up and down. Frowning he looked him up and down again. "Urgh."

Teddy looked decidedly affronted.

"Um, Attila buddy, what's the matter?" Larry was still never quite sure with Attila how he'd react to things.

Currently he was looking with disgust at Teddy.

"Attila what is it?"

"_You again. Has it really been so long?" _

"Attila I have not an idea what you're saying, what is it?"

Sometimes Attila cursed his lack of bothering with the other exhibits for so long, he could and should have learned English a long time ago but since he never had anything he wanted to say to the miserable night guards and they were content to leave him alone to his rage at being trapped indoors in some strange half-living palace of the dead he'd never bothered. Now with everyone actually spending time together he really should learn he thought to himself. Him and his loyal men.

He sighed, narrowing his eyes at Teddy before turning to Larry, _"Get Ahk- the golden king will give you my words." _

"He said go and retrieve Ahkmenrah my liege." Octavius, whilst not understanding Hun in the slightest knew an instruction when he saw one. That and the word 'Ahk' it wasn't hard to translate.

"Yeah, I guessed. Right, none of you move," He pointed at each of them, giving the do-not-cross-me-tonight-I-am-NOT-in-the-mood face, "no one kill, maim or yell at each other while I'm gone. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Larry headed in the direction Ahk had stalked off towards. "I swear, $11.95 an hour is not enough."

**ooooo**

Larry knew where to go after detouring to pick up some vital kit. They had a 'flowers of the world' exhibit down the hall from ocean life, the room was large, lush, green and blooming with flowers. Whilst it didn't actually rain the air was fresh and damp rather than humid. It was a calm quiet space, warm, welcoming and scented with a thousand petals.

The complete opposite of Ahk's exhibit.

Larry knew when Ahk was upset he'd usually take himself off here, few of the exhibits had explored as much as him, so relatively few people knew about the room in the first place.

It's was Ahk's thinking place.

Larry was well aware that the regal young man was exactly that, young and needed his own space, he just liked to know where he could find if they needed him. Like right now.

But first things first.

"How's it going buddy?"

Ahk had been sat hunched with his back to the door, staring at a particularly impressive hibiscus. He didn't turn around at Larry's voice just shrugged.

Not good.

"Ahk?"

"I am fine."

Great, so upset teenager it was. The night guard honestly wasn't sure which side of Ahk was more worrying, this or the furious king.

"Not you're not."

Ahk whirled around, indignant rage burning in his eyes, "So I don't know my own mind now either?"

"That's not what I said."

"No, but I suppose if I'm just some monster I wouldn't have a mind in the first place!"

"Ahk you know we don't believe that"

"TEDDY DOES!"

"Well,"

"You can't deny it! He meant every loathsome word of it! What did I do?! How did I wrong him so badly?"

Larry could see the rage melting into misery, horrible, confused, misery.

A tear escaped. Ahk brushed it away angrily with the back of his hand.

"You'd think with all the things Kah said to me over the years I would not care about a little character destruction."

One day Larry was going to get the story out of Ahk about his apparent asshole of an older brother. And then Larry was going to find said brother and punch him in the face for being such a colossal douche.

But that could wait right now.

"Yeah, but buddy, you care about Teddy and what he thinks of you. You care what we all think of you."

"I-"

"C'mon, I know you better than that Ahk."

Ahk opened his mouth to argue then realised it was true, he really couldn't lie to Larry, to any of them. Since when had he let his guard down so abysmally? This kind of thing always happened when he did. And look what happened last time.

"For the record I don't think Teddy is Teddy right now."

"But he still said those things, BELIEVED THEM! He meant them." Ahk eyes were full of hurt, barely whispering his real fear, "Has he always thought that of me?"

Larry felt his chest constrict, never had he wanted to tell someone it was all okay harder than he did right now but he refused to lie to Ahk and speak for someone else, "I honestly don't know, you'd have to ask him."

Ahk sighed and nodded unhappily. Larry hated seeing him like this, the pharaoh had an uncanny ability to gain or lose ten years with an expression or posture. Right now he looked about fifteen.

"But" He pressed, hoping he could at least ease some of the misery in Ahk, "I can promise that when he is Teddy-Teddy he doesn't think that of you at all. None of us do."

Ahk's head snapped up to glare at Larry, "But they did! Why else would no one come to my aid? I screamed for help for 54 years, cried, _begged_. There are more than enough exhibits to overpower three guards. Yet no one came! What Teddy said tonight was the truth." He took a deep breath.

Larry saw the fracture lines just before the dam broke, "THEY ALL BELIEVED THAT! DON'T YOU SEE? THEY THOUGHT I WAS A MONSTER! THEY LEFT ME THERE BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS A MONSTER!"

Ahk whirled about hollering at the ceiling, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" He turned back to Larry, traitorous tears in his eyes.

"WHAT DID I DO TO THEM, TO ANY OF THEM TO EARN SUCH A LABEL?!"

Larry couldn't stand to watch him any longer. With short purposeful steps he wrapped the angry teenager in his arms. Ahk latched on like Larry was a lifeline.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything Ahk, it was Cecil and Gus and Reginald. None of this is on you. They were probably just scared of you, scared if you were controlling the tablet you'd be in charge of the museum and not them."

"I would have done a better job." muttered Ahk bitterly through gritted teeth.

"I know you would have."

"I-I was a good king, I tried my best to look after my people, do what was right for Egypt." He spoke through shuddering breaths, clearly trying to keep his composure from evaporating entirely, "We were prospering." He looked up suddenly, full of urgency, "Larry, I would never hurt anyone here. Ever. I swear "

Larry hugged him harder, "I know that, God do I know it, and everyone else does too. Whatever's happened it's not your fault, you're a good man and people know you, know what you'd do for the museum, hell, we've SEEN what you'd do for the museum. So please buddy, don't beat yourself up here. You've not done anything wrong. But we need to find out what's happened. Agreed?"

"Y-yes."

"Good."

"It looks like Attila might know what's happening, he wasn't pleased to see Teddy at all and that's REALLY unlike Attila."

"Did he give him reason?"

"No, this time he didn't."

"Lucky him." Muttered Ahk darkly.

"Yeah," He paused then pulled up Ahk's face to his own, "Look, Ahk, I promise we'll get to the bottom of this."

"We will, I know we will, I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"I know, though if you can not break swords next time you're pissed I'd be eternally grateful."

"Understood, I'll find someone who annoys me instead."

Larry raised an eyebrow.

Ahk grinned.

"You worry me sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" The Pharaoh grinned, "I must be losing my edge." Ahk sobered, "But really, Larry, thank you, I'm sorry you had to witness my, my theatrics, it was unbecoming."

"You're more than entitled to get upset dude, everyone is from time to time, it's not like you were just flipping out for no reason. You're always welcome to vent to me to you know, even if you think it's nothing. I'd rather you told me than you be riled up for days. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Ahk unconsciously tightened his grip on Larry. The Guardian of Brooklyn couldn't possibly know the effect he had on people. Ahk was not a child, hadn't been for a very long time but Larry had the ability to make him feel as though everything really would be alright, just like his own father had done so many millennia ago. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed that simple, infallible reassurance.

"Good."

The Night guard smiled fondly, he really hoped they could sort this whole mess out. He knew how much Teddy had come to mean to Ahk.

"Right, you ready to speak some Hun?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah, but first" Larry was still in 'dad mode', "come here, let me fix your hands before we head back."

"My hands?" Ahk was puzzled.

"Yeah, you kinda sliced them on Teddy's sword."

"Oh." Ahk looked down in surprise at his crimson palms then to the smudges on Larry's jacket in dawning realisation. "My apologies, I didn't realise."

"You REALLY worry me sometimes."

"Well, it's not as if I can die again."

"Ahk, less of the morbid please," Larry looked up, unimpressed, "I am not cool with seeing you bleeding, okay? Just accept this."

"Very well." He sighed offering Larry both hands, touched that he was this concerned over a scratch, "I shall endeavor not to injure myself in future."

"Good, 'cause seeing you hurt, again, not fun. Still not entirely over the state you were in last time."

"I have had worse." He really did mean it to sound comforting. Larry didn't take it as such.

"Yeah, no, I am really glad I didn't see that."

Ahk considered the results of that battle, "Probably for the best." Ahk smiled at Larry, "thank you for caring."

"Always, now this is probably going to sting a little-"

"_Sweet mother of Isis!"_

"Yeah, sorry about that." Larry pocketed the antiseptic wipes, "But hey," he added several band-aids, "you're cleaned up now and wounds duly dressed."

"Sacagawea would approve." The smile slid off Ahk's face at the memory. "We should return, I have wisdom to translate."

"With Attila I'm not entirely sure wisdom is the right word."

"He's very knowledgeable on matters if you get him talking."

Larry considered, he was a leader of a giant empire after all, it made sense, "you know, you really need to teach me some of that."

"Of course. When we find time."

"Cool. Let's go sort this mess out."

They both headed back to the main lobby, bracing themselves for whatever Attila had to tell them.

**ooooo**

Anna would never admit it but she was utterly terrified.

She'd NEVER witnessed someone cry like Sac, never in all her born days and she'd seen some things in her time. She was very strongly reminded of a waterfall in a tempest. And there was nothing she could do about it either. Only hold her friend, comfort her and pray that everything would be alright.

After a while Sac's cries began to quieten.

Anna continued to rub her back, she wasn't sure if Sac was falling asleep or was just all cried out. She felt Sac's grip on her tighten. Anna braced herself, she had no idea what was coming next. She'd tried to think of things to say, reassuring things, nice things, things to try and make whatever it was better.

Sac sat up slowly, carefully, as though she were stone rather than plastic.

The look in her eyes was one Anna would never forget.

All the soft words died on her lips, never to be spoken.

How could you offer tiny platitudes in the face of such emptiness?

Anna flipped into practical mode, reaching into her apron for a clean scrap of fabric she gently wiped Sac's eyes and face. Sac didn't move.

Anna took her hand tenderly, hoping to ground Sac in the here and now, "Sacagawea, please, what has happened exactly?"

Sacagawea, turned slightly, looking as though she were returning from a long way away. Frowning, she opened her mouth. No sound came out. She tried again, her voice, when it escaped the cage in her chest, did not belong to her, it was cracked, broken and so very old.

"He's gone, my bear, my Teddy."

Well Anna had grasped that much but the manner of him leaving? She had no idea, for all she knew Teddy could have somehow been trapped outside last night and been dusted by the sun.

"How is he gone? What's happened?"

"He's no longer mine."

Sac was barely facing Anna, talking more to herself as though she was testing out the words for herself, attempting to process their meaning.

Anna needed Sacagawea to focus. She had no idea what was going on and she was terrified she was going to lose Sac too if she wasn't careful. Gently but firmly she placed her hands on Sac's shoulders turning the Shoshone woman to face her.

"Sacagawea, what has happened to Teddy? Maybe there's some way we can fix it?"

THAT got her attention.

"FIX IT?! He's GONE Anna!" Snapped Sac, fire creeping back into her eyes.

Anna held her ground, anger was better than that awful numbness and she WAS going to get answer out of her friend. Once she knew just exactly what was going on she could try to help amend the situation if she could. "Out of the museum gone?"

"Out of his heart gone."

"What?"

"He doesn't remember me!" Sac exploded in explanation, "Doesn't remember Jean-Baptiste or I! It was as though all the warmth of him was drained." She stopped, stared directly at Anna, "he asked permission to hold my son, he who is like a father to him. He had no memory, no inkling that the is as much his as mine now. My Teddy, my love is gone."

Anna was horrified, "Oh Sac."

"I don't know what's happened! Last night we were the three of us together as we normally are, we settled to watch one of Larry's DVD's and dozed together on the sofa. It was normal Anna, nothing happened! He bid us goodbye as he usually does and promised to return come sunset. This morning he never came, I found him by the main desk and it was like he was looking at me for the very first time." She paused, tying to steel herself for the hardest part of her tale,

"But when he looked at me, there was no recognition, even when he looked at me before Larry came, before I was free there was a softness, a kindness that drew me to him. It is gone. He is all hard lines and sharp words. His spirit is lost. There is a Theodore in the museum but he is not my Teddy."

"My bear is gone."

Tears began pouring silently down her face once again.

Anna was utterly shocked, but there WAS a spark of hope, he was still physically here.

"Maybe something has gone wrong with the tablet? A strange quirk? Is it not worth asking Ahkmenrah if there is something he may do?"

For the first time since Sacagawea returned to her there seemed to be a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Perhaps…"

"He understands the secrets of the tablet better than any of us," pressed Anna, "he may be able to reverse whatever has happened."

Sac was already on her feet, hand clamped on Anna's pulling her along, "Let us go, they may still be by the main desk."

"You need some water first, you're going to collapse if you don't."

Sac huffed, "we shall find some on the way, come on."

At least she had purpose again.

Anna was going to hold her to that as both women made their way towards the lobby once more.

**ooooo**

Larry and Ahk returned to find one of the most uncomfortable looking gathering of people either had ever seen. Teddy and Attila were eyeing each other up carefully, Teddy wary, Attila unimpressed. Between them Jed and Octavius were looking as though one wrong word would have them unleash hell.

Great.

"Hey guys, found Ahk."

The pharaoh nodded stiffly at everyone.

"'Bout time Gigantor! Getting mighty tired o'waitin." He looked over the young king, "Y'all right buddy?" He asked in rare gentleness. Octavius placed a hand on Jed's shoulder, "how do you fare Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes, I am quite composed." He flicked a look at Teddy, "For now." He added darkly.

"Well" Larry clapped his hands together for emphasis making them all jump, "no time like the present, Attila, what have you got for us?"

Attila huffed, "_You will not remember this my friends as I have been the only one free to roam these last years."_ He actually looked apologetic at Ahk who stopped translating for a moment to process what he'd said. Eyes widening he bowed in acknowledgement. _"we have been here for many years, sometimes our night adventures wear hard on us. Sometimes those who keep us notice." _

Larry did not like the ominous tone Attila's voice had taken on.

"_Teddy is the most known of us. He in life built this palace of the dead for veneration and learning. He is the focus, the talisman, if he is well and shining then the palace is prospering. If he is not then good fortune is waning." _

Larry honestly wasn't sure if Attila really was this articulate or Ahk was taking liberties with language. Either way, he REALLY needed to learn some Hun.

"_When he dulls, when he begins to show traces and toil then he is-"_

Ahk's mouth fell open, he rounded on Attila, "WHAT?!"

Attila nodded grimly.

"What?! C'mon! Ahk, partner! What did he say?"

"Ahkmenrah please!" The anticipation was shredding Octavius' nerves, it did not bode well that Ahkmenrah had once again paled horribly whilst he stared in disbelief at Attila.

"He said," Ahk was valiantly trying to compose himself.

"He said WHAT?!" Larry just about resisted the urge to shake the pharaoh, "COME ON! You're killing me here!"

Teddy just stared at the exchange in total bewilderment.

No one noticed Sacagawea and Anna enter, water in hand, striding purposefully.

"Attila said," managed Ahk in a shaking voice, "that when he dulls, begins to show traces and toil then he is replaced."

Sacagawea dropped the glass.

_**I'm so sorry to leave it here! I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can! Please let me know what you think, I will try not to keep you in suspense for long! **_


	12. Heart of the Matter Part 3

_**Hello lovely people! I am so sorry I have taken an AGE to update, real life has got rather mad and this story just did not want to be written **____** In good news I've actually pretty much finished it, a bit of tweaking on the final section and Heart of the Matter will be complete! This is a 4-parter (again!) Everyone just crowds me for attention so everyone's had their say this time! **_

_**Thank you so much to everyone for reading this story and enjoying this little universe! I really appreciate every single review, favourite and follow you grant me. **_

_**Guest-Thank you so much for reading! I wanted that scene. I've got more Ahk angst in the pipeline…**_

_**Obey or Suffer- *raises eyebrow* or else what? :P (I do have more angsty/frightened Ahk on the way soon, look out for a story called 'An Empty Space'…)**_

_**Egyptian Angel-Glad you liked the last chapter, angry!Ahk is a personal favourite of mine! Ah, I know the story you mean but no, not quite the same way…**_

**Avian-I hope you haven't fallen off your chair in this horrible wait! It's extra long to make it up to you lovely people! **

**Chapter 3**

"…replaced."

The word hung in the air like an ugly cloud.

Larry's stomach turned to lead.

'Replaced.'

In an instant Larry could see the horrors opening up before him. Sacagawea would be a wreck, how did you get over that? He was still upset over Erica if he were truly honest but at least she remembered him and the good times they'd had. Sac had nothing. This Teddy was new, completely alien. Who didn't know his own adoptive son, the idea that he'd never again see the joy on Teddy's face when he cuddled Jean Baptiste or rode about the museum with Sac made him want to retch.

Sac would never have her bear again, her partner, her love.

God. How did you cope with something like that? He was going to have look up loss advice websites pronto.

And then there was the rest of them. Teddy was their friend, relationships built up over half a century of shared experiences to go to nothing. Larry needed Teddy, he realised suddenly just how much he'd come to rely on Teddy's sound advice and judgment. Jesus, this was a mess. And to crown it all Ahk looked up to him no end, beneath the mutual respect for each other as rulers of their lands they'd begun to build a proper bond. The views of this replacement had done more damage than he had thought possible, even after talking to him, Ahk was holding himself differently, more aloof, more guarded.

It hit him with the force of a freight train. Someone had ripped a hole in their family.

He took a quick moment to take in the faces of the others, Jed and Octavius were actively clinging to each other, trying to support each other into staying upright whilst looking utterly horrified.

Ahk was gripping the desk with white knuckles, eyes wide and grey with disbelief.

Attila was grim whilst Teddy looked confused.

But Sac. Dear God in Heaven. Sacagawea had heard that. Heard the awful news. She had simply stopped. For one awful moment Larry honestly thought she'd reverted to her day form. Her face was empty, a terrible blankness washing all her spirit from her.

Never had Larry felt so empty in the face of such loss, he couldn't think of a single thing to do. It didn't feel like his hands were his anymore. He wanted to go and comfort Sac. Wrap his arms around her like the friend he was supposed to be and tell her it would all be alright.

But he couldn't remember how his feet were supposed to work.

The guilt crashed into him.

He was supposed to be their guardian, their protector. And yet. Somehow he'd let one of their own, one of their dearest friends disappear, be removed in the blink of an eye and he hadn't lifted a finger to stop it, hadn't even known.

The familiar feeling of failure began to crush his chest.

"Replaced? How can he be replaced? He is mine! I will not allow it! By all the ancestors he is MINE!"

Sacagawea had snapped out of it. Attila clearly knew what was going on and by the mountains of her land she would know the whole truth.

She marched up to the warlord, a righteous fury burning in her eyes.

"Tell me now, what do you mean 'replaced' by who, when and where do I seek him?!"

"_He is replaced when he is deemed tarnished." _

"By. Who?" Sac got right up in Attila's face, grabbing both arms in a death grip, "tell me where does he go? Where is he taken?" Her lip curled back in a fearsome snarl, "I will have my bear back so help me!"

Attila actually looked scared_, "I swear to you Sac I do not know only that sometimes he is taken away and we have a new Teddy who knows none of our ways."_

Sac was having none it, she shook his arms in frustration, "There must be someone who knows, things written on the desk paper. SOMEONE must know!"

"_He is always taken, every ten years or so-"_

"_Wait?" _Ahk spun around, stopping mid-translation to face Attila_, "You mean this has happened before?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_When?"_

"_Ten years ago."_

"_Yes, I got that much!" _The Pharaoh snapped impatiently_, "What happened?!"_

"_Our Teddy was taken away for repairs and this mockery was left behind."_

"_So are you saying that-"_

He was abruptly cut off by a hand yanking his arm hard.

He was brought face to face with a very angry, very dangerous looking Sacagawea.

"Ahkmenrah, speak English to me right now or I swear by all my Ancestors you will wish you never learned."

Ahk swallowed hard. He may have faced down hordes of Nubian warriors but that was nothing to the fury he was facing right now.

"I am sorry Sacagawea," He replied with a courage he wasn't feeling, "Attila was just explaining something crucial."

"Then TELL ME!"

"_Teddy has been replaced before!" _Attila repeated.

Ahk pulled himself away from Sac, face screwing up in frustrated confusion, "You're speaking too quickly Attila! I can't catch it all!"

Sac tightened her grip

"_Teddy has been replaced before!"_

"_Before what?!"_

"_Before now!" _

"_How can that be? He's Teddy! He remembers the dawn of the tablet!"_

Attila stared at Ahk in growing realisation, Ahk hadn't understood the full meaning of his words, though to be fair, 'temporary' and 'permanent' sounded very similar in his mother-tongue.

"_But he always comes back!" _Insisted the warlord

"_WHAT?!" _Ahk grabbed hold of Attila, eyes searching the Hun's face furiously.

"AHKMENRAH!"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE COMES BACK?!"_

"**AHKMENRAH!"**Sac dug her nails into his arm in sheer desperation.

"_He has been replaced five times in my reckoning," _continued Attila urgently, "_but only for a few nights, he always comes back, the SAME Teddy always comes back again." _

Ahk took a deep steadying breath feeling as though his knees were about to give out on him_, "Oh by the all the Gods." _

Sac looked like she was about to murder the pair of them.

She didn't get the chance.

Ahk swung about beaming wide enough to reach ear to ear. Without warning he engulfed a very enraged Sacagawea in a euphoric hug.

"_He's going to be alright! Sac! He's coming back! It's happened before, five times according to Attila, he just goes to be fixed then he comes back! He's been away before and come back the same Teddy that WE know. Attila's SEEN it happen. He's going to come back!"_

Ahk was whooping in Egyptian at very nearly warp speed.

Sacagawea grabbed both sides of Ahk's face and held him still.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. SAYING?" She asked with the controlled calm of a tiger just before they pounced.

"I-"

"Ahk, you have to tell us in ENGLISH. We can't understand you or Attila." Explained Larry, hardly daring to breath in the hope that something good might have just happened.

OH. He hadn't even realised he'd been speaking his native tongue.

"My apologies, I-I got carried away."

Sac's fingers pressed harder into his jawline as her eyes burned into his.

"TELL. ME. WHAT. HE. SAID."

"Attila says that this has happened before to Teddy, that yes, he is replaced but the replacement is only temporary. Another model is substituted for the time taken for your Teddy to be renewed but only whilst the real Teddy is away. Attila says he has seen this happen five times now and Teddy, YOUR Teddy always comes back. ALWAYS."

The pharaoh stared directly into Sac's dark eyes,

"He's not gone forever _Ka-Sister_. He will return and he will know you."

Ahk was beaming brighter than stadium floodlights.

"Your bear is coming back to you."

Sac managed a small, smiling "thank you" before her knees buckled, her eyes rolled up and she passed out cold.

Several people cried out in shock as she fell. Not-Teddy moved to help but Attila placed a firm hand on his shoulder accompanied with a low growl. Not-Teddy stopped reluctantly.

Ahk stepped forwards automatically, arms out but missed as Larry shot forwards, catching Sacagawea as she fainted, laying her down gently to the floor.

"Ahk," Larry began with depth of tone rarely from the night guard even as he took off his jacket to pillow under Sac's head, "you best not be mixing up Attila's words here."

"I swear," Ahk's eyes widened in horror as he stood rooted to the spot, arms still outstretched, clutching empty air not entirely sure of what just happened. The comment slapped him back into reality. No he was right, he was SURE he was right! "Larry, all of you, Attila's said that this has happened before. That Teddy, OUR Teddy gets removed periodically to be polished for lack of a better word. Something to do with the benchmark of the museum and holding it in a high standard."

"Well that makes sense," commented Jed, not taking his eyes off the unconscious Sac, "Teddy's the one who founded this whole place isn't he? S'pose they hav'ta have him looking all shiny."

"But if this has been going on for years why does only Attila know about this?" Asked Larry, he and Anna were knelt by Sac, Larry checking her pulse which was a) there and b) thankfully normal. She really had just fainted. No magic, just relief. Thank God.

"Because, he was rather the only one of us allowed free reign over the years, he saw far more coming and going." Noted Octavius as he regarded the scene, an interesting mix of worry and pure relief on his face.

"But surely there's others?"

"We kept to ourselves." Anna spoke up primly, "the museum as you know it Larry has only really begun to bond since your arrival. Before that, we kept to ourselves for fear of recrimination. So much wasted time." She couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice.

Larry really did wish he'd turned the old night guards over to the police. It was nothing less than what they deserved he was discovering. Oh well, there was time to brood later. Right now he had a missing president, an imposter and an unconscious Sac to deal with.

"Is Sacagawea going to be alright?" Ahk crouched beside the Shoshone woman looking mortified, eyes huge and pleading.

"Yeah," Larry reassured with a quick nod, "yeah Ahk, she will."

"I didn't mean to cause her any distress, really, I thought she'd be pleased." He was losing his usually firm grip on his composure, instead looking more and more like a worried little brother wanting nothing more for his big sister to be alright again.

"She is, just it was a bit overwhelming, you telling her in Egyptian first kinda put us all on edge."

"Sorry, he began, shamefacedly, "I didn't realise, I thought-"

"We know buddy," Interjected Jed kindly, "you were jus' as relieved as we were, I'd be hootin' in my home tongue too if I had one different from y'all. All y'us do it when stuff gets interesting. Y'should hear the roman coming out of toga boy's trap when we go driving."

The general rounded on his friend full of indigence, "Firstly it's Latin you cattle-obsessed plebian and secondly I do not!"

"_By Jupiter's Beard slow will you PLEASE down!"_ Jed looked way too smug as he spoke the ancient language.

Octavius' mouth fell open.

"See? Y'say it enough I can fair parrot it boy!" grinned the happy cowboy

"_By all the graces of the gods you never fail to surprise me my cowboy."_

"Er, that one's new," Jed suddenly a little uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck at the look Octavius was giving him.

"He said you are full of surprises."

Everyone swung round to face not-Teddy.

"What?" He sniffed, looking annoyed, "I learned a little Latin at school, now," he fixed Larry with an angry glare, "will someone please just tell me FOR THE LOVE OF GIDEON what is going on?!"

"Theodore, right, sorry, Mr President. Um, thing is there's another version of you who's been here for a long time, 54 years to be exact and you're kinda replacing him."

"Yes, Thank you Lawrence, I had rather realised that, I may not be the person I am supposed to be but I am not an idiot." The roughrider huffed.

Larry felt a sudden rush of pity for the not-president. It wasn't his fault he was a replacement and didn't know the ways of the museum and was working off seriously out-dated scare-mongering from the old guards .

"Right, yes, sorry. Long night. Look," he flailed wildly for inspiration for a moment before it hit him. "Obviously, it's been a while since you were last here and there's been some changes."

"That has been made abundantly clear." Theodore was not giving an inch.

"Yeah, but have you actually seen much of it?" Press Larry, "I mean last time you were here you were probably too busy too really see much of anything, running about and trying to keep order and we've got new stuff on top of that. Since things are a lot calmer now you can have a tour if you like, Attila, Jed, Octavius, would you mind showing Theodore around, we've still got the philosophers exhibit?"

Theodore's eyes brightened at the last comment.

The miniatures realised what Larry was doing, hell if it would help the current situation thought Jed he was up for playing babysitter. He shared a quick look with Octavius; his friend nodded agreeing silently that getting Theodore out of the way before Sac came round was a very good plan.

"Sure thing," Jed answered for the both of them, "we can show you around Mr President, so long as you don' mind us shoulder sailing!"

"I believe I shall be able to cope with that."

Ahk moved over to Attila, speaking hun quietly, _" Attila, please go with new Teddy, Jed and Octavius, take him for a tour, we need him not to be here when warrior-mother wakes, it will be still painful for her. Please don't intimidate him, it's not his fault he's here." _

"_But he upset warrior-mother,"_ Attila responded aghast, using Ahk's phrasing to cover the rather obvious sound of Sacagawea's spoken name, neither wanted to alert the rest of them to what exactly they were talking about, _"he has angered you, there is hurt still in your eyes gold one. I cannot allow it."_

Ahk paused, taking a breath, _"Yes he did, but it wasn't, wasn't meant, it was unknowing, it was ignorance of the facts."_ Ahk was determined to keep his voice level and unwavering, _"Please Attila, for her sake lead him away from here, be kind, he will only be with us a week or so, we can grant him a little clemency and keep him away."_

Attila considered, after a moment he nodded, "_I will do as you ask, but if he tries to spread lies or harm I WILL stop him. I will not see our home risked. Do you understand me?"_

"_Of course, thank you my friend." _

Attila nodded gruffly, paused, then squeezed Ahk's shoulder affectionately before turning to face Theodore, giving him a curt but non-threatening nod.

"Attila will be happy to show you around."

"I'm sure there are more accurate adjectives you could have used my boy but I thank you for the consideration. Is that dear lady going to be alright?"

The genuine concern reminded them all painfully of their missing friend.

"Yes, yes absolutely. She'll be fine soon, thanks Theodore." Smiled Larry.

"Excellent, well in which case, if you fine gentlemen are ready to introduce the wonders of this edifice?" Theodore knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Of course Mr President. If you would be so kind?"

"Oh, my apologies," he quickly offered a flat hand for the miniatures to scramble up. "I take my leave of you gentlemen, lady," he tipped his hat to Anna who smiled and nodded then handed the reins of Texas to Larry.

"See you later Theodore." Larry smiled.

"Onwards." Theodore, Jed and Octavius on his shoulders and Attila by his side headed off to the sound of Octavius extolling the virtues of the construct of the museum, every section accommodating a range of wonders.

Bless the Roman general for being able to step into the breach when he had to.

"Right so guys," he turned to Anna and Ahk whilst patting the resigned horse, "we have to make sure their paths don't cross this week. It's bad enough our president's gone but-".

"Having a walking reminder is going to help no one."

"Exactly"

"So how do you propose we separate them?"

"Teams, I need you guys to help me have a group each evening to keep both of them occupied. If we can have it so both Theodore and Sacagawea are busy doing stuff opposite ends of the museum then they don't need to see each other, they don't upset each other or anyone else, Theodore isn't vilified for stuff that kinda isn't his fault and Sac does not have to deal with any more crap. Sound good?"

"Absolutely."

"So who shall we get on board first do y-"

"What the blazes has happened?!"

William Clark and Meriweather Lewis were hurtling down the main stairs.

"Oh boy." Larry braced himself.

Clark reached the prone Sacagawea first, Lewis hard on his heels. His face melting into concern for his dear friend, he dropped to his knees to stroke the side of her face, "what on earth has happened?! Is she alright? Has anyone smelling salts?"

"Clark, um, buddy, calm down it's okay."

"Okay? Sacagawea is in a dead faint! How is that 'o-kay?' we travelled with her for months over hellish terrain, she never once complained or took ill, even when we had to eat the tallow candles she remained whole and steadfast, she birthed a child for crying out loud. Sacagawea Does. Not. Faint."

Clark got up, advancing in full fraternal rage, jabbing a finger at Larry.

"So tell me Guardian of Brooklyn just what in hell has been going on here?"

Larry had never seen either man look so angry. He swallowed hard, standing his ground to answer before either Ahk or Anna jumped in to rescue him.

"Guys, look, it's been a hard night,"

"Evidently."

"I mean it, Teddy's been replaced, there's a different, newer teddy walking about right now who has only met Sac tonight, who had no knowledge of JB and, well it kinda-"

"Broke her heart." Clark's fury melted instantly, "my poor, poor, 'Wea."

Lewis had stayed by her side, stroking her hair, "she's loved him since the moment she first saw him, we were so happy they were finally united. Is there no way we can remedy this? Get her president back?"

"Actually," Larry began, staring hard at the two explorers, "there is."

"Name it!"

"Well, this new Teddy, er, Theodore," He corrected quickly, "isn't here forever, just the week I think so we were just saying how we need to keep the two of them apart till then."

"Why?" Clark's face darkened, "Did this imposter try to impose up on her?"

"No!" Larry cried in horror, "Of course not! And if he did do think Sac would have allowed him to keep his arms?!"

Clark's face said it all.

"Exactly," Larry continued, "she would have ended him but even though we know this guy isn't permanent it's still going be a painful reminder that her Teddy isn't here."

"Well quite,"

"Can I infer for the first part of the night Sacagawea was not aware this was a temporary arrangement?"

"To put it mildly." Answered Ahk from beside Sac, still looking thrown by the night's events.

"Oh, my dear." Lewis murmured to the woman he considered a sister.

"Actually the fainting is from finding out that it WAS temporary. She was just really god-damn relieved, as were we all."

"So" Clark turned his attention back to Larry, "you wish for us to act as chaperones?"

"Not exactly, I just want you guys to help keep Theodore occupied, away from Sac and Jean-Baptiste. It doesn't have to be you guys the whole time, he's off on a tour with Attila, Jed and Octavius right now. But, well, we need all the help and distractions we can get 'cause, guys, it's not been pretty."

"No, I can imagine. Sacagawea does not often lend herself to the process of grieving but when she does."

"It's memorable." Commented Anna quietly.

"Indeed" agreed Clark. For a moment they shared a look of sympathy

Larry watched the exchange and given that Lewis, Clark and Anna all shared the same '4th tour of 'Nam' look he was beyond grateful he'd missed that particular trait of Sac's. It was bad enough having her like this.

"So," the night guard continued, trying to keep the situation under control. "We're agreed? Can you guys, all you guys get people to help both groups? I mean, it's not that I don't think Sac can't look after herself but I figure if we can reduce the level of heart break and general horrible this week we'll all be happier, most importantly Sac won't have every last nerve shredded. So, we good?"

"Of course Guardian."

Larry sighed internally, he REALLY had to get Ahk to stop calling him that, it had spread like wildfire amongst the exhibits, he never felt like he deserved that title, not when stuff like this kept happening.

"_My BEAR!"_ Sacagawea came to with cry, sitting up, reaching for her love.

Lewis and Clark darted to her side as Ahk and Anna steadied her.

"Hey, Sac, can you switch to English for me?" Larry asked in the calmest voice he had, crouching at her feet trying not to look in any way threatening.

"_I-English?"_ She began again before Larry's words fully registered, "yes, yes English." She looked around, confused, "What happened? Where's my son?"

"Ragnar has him," explained Anna quickly, "he's perfectly safe."

"And, and my bear?" She forced herself to ask, voice becoming strained, "Did I dream that? Is he here?"

"Not right now Sac, but I promise, he'll be back by the end of the week. I swear it."

"Then it is true," she bowed her head for a moment, gathering her courage before raising again to stare directly at Larry, "but he shall return? It is planned, it will happen in the outside world?"

"Yes, absolutely" confirmed Larry in his most sincere voice, "and I will make sure he comes back to you." He smiled, pausing to let the news sink in, "You want to get up?"

Sacagawea was trying to process all that had happened. It was too much, too soon, she distracted herself with a far simpler question. "Why am I on the floor in the first place?"

"You kinda fainted." Larry explained.

"I don't faint." Declared Sacagawea.

"Told you" muttered Clark.

"Always time to try something new though." Larry offered as a parlay.

She quirked a small smile at him, looked around then focused back on Larry, "perhaps."

"Shall we go to the office?"

"I think that might be best." She had no intention of making a greater spectacle of herself than she already had done.

She made to get up herself but all three men around her helped her up. "I still have legs." She pointed out, mild annoyance flashing through her voice.

"Just let us worry about you for once my dear Sacagawea, it's not often we get the chance." Petitioned Clark

She raised her eyebrow, "You always worry about me."

"But usually wordlessly and from a distance." Supplied Lewis with a twinkle.

Sac relented, "Then consider it a treat gentlemen."

"We most certainly shall."

It was a good job too, Sac swayed when she was on her own two feet, Lewis and Clark sliding in each side of her to support her.

"Maybe your help was a good idea."

"May I have that in writing?"

"Don't push your luck."

"If we are to head to the office, maybe I should make some tea? I rather feel we could all use something reassuring." Ahk could not have sounded more British in that moment if he'd tried. The image was almost absurdly incongruous; a young man in ancient Egyptian regal dress, speaking the Queen's English like he was born to it.

Larry fought back the urge to laugh, recognizing the over-formal tone as the one Ahk used when he had no other idea of what to do but wanted desperately to help in some way.

"Actually Ahk, that would be awesome. You know where all the stuff is?"

Ahk looked mildly exasperated.

"Right, yes, stupid question, of course you do, you've been brewing stuff for weeks."

"I'll go get started." The pharaoh smiled.

"Anna," Sac turned to her friend, "will you bring me my son please?" The 'I need him' went unsaid.

"Of course, I'll go to Ragnar now."

"Thank you, for everything." She added.

Anna got the full meaning loud and clear. "Don't be silly. What are friends for?"

Anna and Ahk hurried off in their respective directions while the rest of the group made their way to the office.

The kettle was already bubbling when they made it into the office, Ahk having learned all about the joys and dangers of the kitchen gadgets through pure curiosity in his first few weeks when he had tentatively asked if tea had survived the conflict in Cambridge. Larry had no idea what Ahk had meant but had promised tea was still a thing. He'd bought a range of herbal and black teas based on the look of joy Ahk had given him when Larry could confirm it was still available. He'd been tempted to leave the pharaoh alone when he had his first mug of English breakfast since he'd clearly been having a religious experience.

It was only much, much later he realised Ahk had meant WWII, which rocked back on his heels, the fact that he had been about then, he'd been in Cambridge from 1938-1952 when tea whilst available had been heavily rationed. Apparently at least one of the Cambridge researchers had had a heart.

Tea, as it was, proved massively popular with a lot of people, especially Sacagawea who'd politely asked Larry if he could add a few more herbs to their collection so she may brew a wider range.

Which was why the kitchen had a range of fresh herbs potted around the sides, Sac tended them with a quiet passion till they almost glowed with vitality.

Ahk wordlessly handed Sac a steaming up chamomile, with honey stirred in for extra comfort. It was her favourite for moments of worry.

She took it with a smile, nodding to young man she considered her little brother.

He nodded back, not quite able to keep the look of concern from his eyes.

Sac took a deep breath, "Now we are settled, can someone explain to me exactly what is going on? I need to hear it simply and with all the facts because I am sorry my friends, I cannot follow words after I hear 'Teddy is gone'"

"Okay, Sac," Larry began hoping he could get everything across he needed to, "since the break in McPhee has been extra fussy about the state of the exhibits. Apparently it's been a set thing that Teddy, your Teddy gets a spring clean and polish every decade or so, he's always returned completely unchanged, the same man you know has come back five times already. This is just one of those times but because Teddy is the founder of the museum they can't have him missing whilst he's being spruced up so they get a replacement model in to cover. That's the guy who's roaming about out there. Theodore was last here about 10 years ago according to Attila and is only here for the week, he's been working off outdated information but I think we've all put him straight on stuff now. So yeah. Teddy isn't here right now but he'll be back, by Sunday, at the latest."

There was a very long pause.

Nobody dared to breathe.

"I see." Was Sac's offering. She took a deep draught of her tea. "Thank you Larry, that was most helpful." Her face had taken on that awful blank look for a moment. She swallowed hard. She had had time to grieve and it had thankfully been unfounded, now she needed to deal with the current situation, though she honestly wasn't sure if she had the courage.

"Now I understand the situation I am afraid I do not think I can endure it so I need to ask all of you a great favour."

"Anything."

"Name it Sac."

"I do not think I can bear to deal with a man who looks and speaks like my own but is not. And I will not confuse Jean-Baptiste, he needs to know his father when he returns and I will not have him frightened by an imposter."

"Actually," Larry smiled gently, "we're way ahead of you on this."

Sac raised her eyebrow.

"We already thought it would be pretty tough to see Theodore walking around being 'not-Teddy' so um, yeah, we've got people sorted to out to keep him occupied this week."

Sacagawea was momentarily lost for words. "You, you would?" She began, her voice wobbling with emotion. She controlled it with some effort, "Thank you, I do not know how I am blessed with such family here but I am truly grateful."

"Aww, c'mon Sac," Larry moved across the room and sat down next to Sac, wrapping an affectionate arm around her, "we're a team, all of us."

"Thank you, I, thank you." She leaned into the night guard for a moment, drawing strength from his solid presence, then addressed the rest of the room with all the sincerity she had, "I love you all my friends."

"And we love you, so don't worry this week will fly by." Larry knew it would most likely crawl like an asthmatic snail but he had to at least try to keep her spirits up.

"Hear hear!" Chorused Lewis and Clark, grateful beyond measure that Sac's spirit truly seemed to be lifting.

Ahk placed a tender hand on her shoulder, before moving to join her on her other side, "we would never let you go through this alone _Ka-sister" _He spoke quietly, "you mean too much to us, we are always willing to help you, like you are always willing to help the rest of us." She turned to him, unshed tears filling dark eyes but there was warmth there now that had been missing, "_thank you spirit brother" _she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

A sense of calm descended over the room.

It lasted for about three and a half seconds.

"Here we are, I've got someone to see you." Anna opened the door, Ragnar on her heels Jean-Baptiste cuddled securely against her chest, "Look 'Baptiste, there's mummy, I promised we'd bring you to her didn't we?"

As it was Anna had found Ragnar fairly easily given that he was singing an old Norse folksong to the child as he walked the halls, jigging the boy gently as he went. Jean-Baptiste had endless fascination for Ragnar, looking so unlike the other men he usually played with, he loved his thick golden beard and long plaited hair. He usually tried to grab on to both at any given opportunity since it usually meant the Viking would toss him into the air to stop him. This time, he'd clung on tighter than usual and the theign was well aware that the child was not too young to understand that _something _was wrong, he decided against their usual play opting instead to simply cuddle the child and comfort him as best as he could. Ragnar had no idea what had happened other than the glass-eyed horse lord, beloved of Sacagawea was missing or worse. He had moved away quickly enough to miss the worst of Sac's lament but he'd heard enough in his time. He spoke sincerely to the dark-eyed child in his arms.

"_Fear not little one, if there is any way we may find your father we shall, you have my word. And if he is beyond us, he is in Valhalla and you shouldn't mourn his fate, for you will grow strong and mighty and join him one day. Till then, you shall not want for family here." _

When Anna found them both the Norseman took one look at his friend, shifted Jean-Baptiste to one arm then opened the other invitingly. She nodded gratefully and stepped closer sinking into his side, appreciating the support, wrapping her arms about the warrior. After a moment she pulled herself together, Sacagawea needed her and she was not about to let herself fall apart at the sight and sounds of the evening when the job was only half done. No. Anna Van Grouten was made of sterner stuff. She pulled away from Ragnar to look him straight in the eye.

"_What has happened? Is the horse lord found? Is he dust? What has become of him?" _

_He's been replaced Teddy has been taken to be mended there is a new Teddy here instead, Theodore-Not Teddy. He is strange and new but he is only here for the week. Sacagawea thought she had lost her love forever but it is only the week. Attila explained this has happened before. _

Ragnar, despite not knowing more than five words in Dutch understood the situation pretty well, enough to get gist of Teddy being gone but not for good and there being another in his place. If he'd stopped to think about it, it was mostly down to understanding the movements and tone of Anna as well as a few choice words rather than anything else but he was in a rush.

"_The replacement, does he wish harm? Does he want Sacagawea? Should I stop him?"_ Ragnar's sword hand was already twitching.

"_NO."_ Anna put her foot down, _"No he doesn't wish any harm, I'm sure he would wish to court Sac but that is NOT going to happen. We're going to keep them apart for this week, no chance of upset or fighting then. Agreed?"_

Ragnar considered, squaring the idea to himself that if this imposter laid a hand on ANYONE in the museum he would have Gunnuld to answer to he nodded gruffly. _"Agreed."_

"_Good, we need to get Baptiste back to Sac, she'd missing him." _

"_Then lead the way my maiden." _

Anna handed back Jean-Baptiste to a very grateful Sacagawea who cuddled him close then held him enough so they could gently rub noses, something JB loved to do with her, he shrieked with glee and tried, as always to catch the tip of hers.

Something in Anna's soul eased a little, the grip on her heart loosening a little to allow her to breath properly again. Sac looked so much better, not fully, not even close, but better. The Dutch woman leaned unconsciously into the Viking who wordlessly wrapped an arm about her.

Everything was going to be alright. Or, at least, as alright as it could be.

_**To be concluded…**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone for reading this! I am so sorry it's taken me a while to post up! Please let me know what you think!**_


	13. The Heart of the Matter Part 4

_**Hello lovely people! It's here! I've finally finished Heart of the Matter! Thank you so much for your patience with me getting it done and for reading this rather monstrously sized story! Thank you everyone for reading, favouriting and following you're all amazing and I appreciate every single one of you! **_

_**NatM-fan- Thank you so much, I'm so pleased you've been enjoying the collection! I hope this reunion is what you hoped for. **_

_**guest-Thank you so much *blushes* Ahk is rather one of my favourites…**_

_**Avian-I escaped the cheetah! Huzzah! Sac IS one scary lady when you get on the wrong side of her, even Attila knows it's a dangerous thing to do! No, Anna didn't faint (though I can see why you thought that!), she was leaning into Ragnar without realising it! **_

_**Egyptian Angel-I'm glad you're enjoying it! Well I had to get a little nod to Ahk's English accent and figured he'd probably have picked up a few British habits from Cambridge (I'm British myself so it's not too much of a stretch to add these bits in! I always drink tea when I need to calm down!) **_

_**Guest- I'm very glad you didn't shrivel up! Thank you so much for reading, I hope the reunion is what you were hoping for! **_

The word spread quickly throughout the museum, endless numbers of people reported to Larry, who quickly delegated to Lewis, Clark, Ank and Anna as primary group organisers, it worked surprisingly well and without Theodore truly suspecting the scale of what was happening.

On Tuesday night Lewis and Clark bounded past Sacagawea with the quickest kiss to her and JB either had ever received ready to tackle Theodore to invite him to explore the wilder (read: completely ignored) sections of the fourth floor whilst Anna her ladies and the newfoundlanders swept up Sac into their sewing corner.

It was a large forgotten office on the far end of the third floor that Larry found. He'd organised the clearing of the room, aired it out and had even helped squirrel away some homely features too, making into one of the cosiest craft rooms Sac had ever seen. Jean-Baptiste was of course a huge hit, loving all the extra cuddles he was getting a he was passed around the room to general delight and more cooing than a dovecote.

"How long has this been here?" Asked Sac as she settled on one of fat floor cushions.

"Oh, about six weeks now." Smiled Hazel.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you," the older woman looked about the room appreciatively, "it's a working progress," She turned her attention back to the Shoshone woman, "now, we've been looking up new practices and techniques for things we've missed over the years, picking up what we can where we can, there's lots of causes too. Would you like to learn to crochet with us? It's a pet project at the moment, we're making blankets for people who need them."

"Lawrence has found a place that donates yarn to be worked with! Imagine having that much time to spin that much! " added Martha looking delighted, "I've missed being able to just _make_ things. How about you?"

"Now you mention it, yes, I used to help my mother a lot, I'd work leather and add the decorations and help with the clothes." Sac twitched her fingers and smiled, "you know, I'd love to learn with you if you're willing to teach me."

"Of course my dear, now, to start with you take your hook and make something called a 'magic circle'…"

Sacagawea threw herself into learning this new skill, loving the company she was in and enjoying the fact her son was bringing so much joy to others. Maybe when she had her Bear back she could make more time for things like this as well, not all the time of course but she was beginning to realise how much she missed the company of other women, sat communally like this, it reminded her a lot of her old home. She felt a pang of loss, missing her own dear mother remembering the times she had worked by her side and the rest of her cousins and aunts. Still. It did not do to dwell and this was a good balm for the soul in a familiar setting. Yes, she would certainly be back.

And so the week progressed. Each night a group would come for both Theodore and Sacagawea whisking them off to spend the evening engaged in something different and exciting. Even Dexter joined in, accompanying Sac when she moved from exhibit to exhibit, sat as though on guard on her shoulder, gently petting Jean-Baptiste in his carrier as he warbled happily at the capuchin. Sacagawea was eternally grateful, whilst she missed her Teddy like she would miss a limb she found that it didn't actually hurt as fiercely anymore, not when she was busy learning both to weave and speak with the Peruvian ladies. The range of colours dazzled her and Jean-Baptiste fell in love with the alpacas, shrieking with joy every time one of them licked or nuzzled him. He did his very best to reciprocate. At the end of the evening the ladies presented Sac with a special travel rug, woven in every colour imaginable. _"For the baby,"_ they smiled, _"we did not find time before to gift you. Thank you for bringing him to us."_ The women had loved him instantly, missing their own children and grandchildren terribly he was an affective balm for aching souls.

Sacagawea accepted the blanket with tears in her eyes, hugging each and every one of the talented weavers. It had begun to dawn on her that she had so much more to learn in this museum. She would not let the opportunity slip.

Lewis and Clark took them both for a long explore of the museum. It was wonderful thought Sac just to spend time with them again like this, like they had so long ago. Lewis and Clark took turns in carrying JB, Clark insisting that if he didn't 'pomp' would forget who his favourite uncle was.

Sacagawea laughed, pointing out that Jean-Baptiste could never forget him, not with all the jigs they danced and the stories they told. It was a very pleasant evening, allowing them all to reconnect. If truth be told they'd all rather abandoned their exhibit in earnest, just desperate to be free of it, but upon reflection a few months down the line they had all missed each other rather keenly, it was hard to put aside 54 years of imprisonment so easily nor their time on the trail before that. They were bonded beyond words and deed, caring for each other keenly as family of now welcome happenstance. All three resolved not to leave it so long before spending time together.

Ragnar and his warriors brought Sacagawea up to the arena to teach her some sword and shield combat something she had been eager to learn since the first time she had seen them clash, it was something so different from her own experiences. They encouraged her to bellow her war cries as they sparred energetically; she was a quick study, all her rage at the break in, the horror of the beginning of the week fueling her moves. Next time the museum was under threat she knew exactly how she would deal with the situation. By the end of the evening she was completely exhausted but felt lighter than she had in a long time.

"Thank you, Ragnar, this was, this was just what I needed."

"_You have a wolf heart, it has been a pleasure to train you."_

It went unsaid that all of his men were beyond grateful to play with Jean-Baptiste as well, all of them missing their own families from long ago. Each of them took turns between sparring and cuddling.

Larry would never cease to be amused by the sheer incongruity of sights he witnessed as night guard of the natural history museum. He'd come up to check on Sac's group for the evening and decided two things;

Sacagawea with any sort of weapon in her hand elicited more terror than he was previously aware he could experience.

Ragnar's retinue were possibly the most adorable group of exhibits in the museum when you added Jean-Baptiste to the mix.

Following on from her battle fury Ahk took her and a sleepy Jean-Baptiste for a much calmer evening, quietly leading her to the flower room.

The Shoshone woman gasped in delight. She'd never been here before, the sights and scents of a thousand different flowers from a hundred different countries bloomed beautifully.

She wrapped her arms about Ahk, eyes alive with joy. "Thank you" she whispered, "thank you for sharing this." She'd always wondered where the pharaoh hid himself on the rare nights he wasn't seen much (other than when he was catching up on his sleep of course) she knew he sometimes went to the roof but there was somewhere else too. She'd never looked for it, respecting his privacy but now, now he'd willingly shown her.

"You're very welcome, I find it soothing here. But this isn't all I wanted to show you."

"No?"

"No," He drew out the dark folder-type screen thing from under his arm, "I thought you might be interested in looking at new medicinal plants that have been discovered since our time. Nicky showed me how to use something called Google, it can tell you most things apparently, and, well, I thought it might make a nice change to read and watch something for a while. There are things called documentaries too which are meant to be very informative. Would you like to?" He actually looked nervous, clearly worried his turn on the whole 'look after Sac' week would be a dull installment.

Sacagawea beamed at the Pharaoh, "right now I can think of nothing I want more, I want to know what I have missed and what we need to stock the herb patches with."

Ahk lit up. "Larry recommended some good ones, I think all I have to do is inscribe the name and it should show us." He turned to face her, eyes becoming unreadable for a moment, "I never thought I would be grateful for my time in Cambridge but learning the English language has been nothing but useful here." He faced the screen once more typing in the first recommendation carefully.

Sac squeezed his arm affectionately; there was a lot he didn't say she thought. One day, she hoped, he would trust them fully.

They spent most of the evening ensconced in foliage exclaiming excitedly and scribbling notes in equal measure. By the time they called it a night the notebook Ahk had brought was heavy with ink. Sac leaned into Ahk, "thank you for this, I hadn't truly appreciated how much I missed learning, discovering more about the world."

"We are learning together," Ahk gave her one of his soft, genuine smiles, "you know you're welcome here any time," he added quietly.

"You're too kind to me."

"Anything for my _Ka-sister_," His grin turned a little sombre, "you know, I always wanted one, a sister I mean, I used to pray every night. Pray for a spirit that was similar to mine, my blooded brother was my opposite, he never really cared about the things I did. So I prayed. It's taken four thousand years but whoever said the gods were always swift?"

Tears filled Sacagawea's eyes, he hadn't spoken like this since the night she offered him unclehood. She knelt up to face him, wrapping her arms about him tightly. "I will always be your _Ka-sister_ Ahk, it is my great honour to call you _spirit-brother_."

He held on tight, loved that he could actually show affection in this museum. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Sac.

Sacagawea enveloped the younger man, the fierceness she felt for him, for everyone here in her new family still took her by surprise sometimes but she felt it all the same. This week had brought into sharp focus just how many friends she had here. How many people who cared so deeply about her. She had always assumed she was liked because she had a use, as had always been the case, from her knowledge of languages to tracking to her understanding of the healing arts no matter how small. Always, people had engaged with her because she could do something for them. Even more recently she brought her child to the museum, his presence lifting many a spirit. Only her bear at first she thought loved her for herself rather than her skill set. Yes, the notion had begun to broaden, to include her closest friends here, that they did actually enjoy spending time with her for the sake of her company but not by much, it was still such a tentative idea that she had kept buried deep in her heart.

But now.

This week she had been naught but a burden, wracked with grief and horror and yet. And yet people, her friends, had been lining up to be with her, to try to help ease her pain of this week, to make it tolerable. She had had no idea when she had earned such bonds of devotion, of love but she would be forever grateful. Never had she felt more included. When her bear was back and the world was right again she resolved to thank everyone and return the many favours she'd been granted in kind.

Those looking after Theodore found that they forgot it was a chore about half an hour into each evening. With each group, as with Sacagawea, each night was different. They explored, wrestled, discussed, even watched some Robin Hood films much to Theodore's delight. It dawned on people that they'd never really spent all that much time socialising with their Teddy, he'd taken on so much responsibility, protecting the exhibits, he'd never had time. Especially since the events of first few grim weeks of awakening. They never knew if the day staff questioned the few missing wax exhibits but they, the nightlifers, never forgot them. Teddy had done everything in his power to never allow anyone else to endanger themselves with the Night Guards wrath. If Theodore's reactions to things were anything to go by, their Teddy, mellowed, relaxed, loving family man Teddy would be even better company.

The last night of Theodore's time at the museum held a competition between two teams who could track Nala first. Ahkmenrah had explained the game to her and well, she always liked to run rings around the two legs. She had a five minute headstart before both groups were unleashed. Anna had Sac, JB and several of the other museum ladies who had no interest in watching people chase around the museum in the staff room shamelessly enjoying what Larry had called 'a girls night in' before wisely fleeing the hail of cushions thrown at him. He had however, left them with a range of supplies, chocolate, ice cream and most of his travel DVD collection. After rifling through several titles they settled on something called Star Wars. It seemed nicely removed from everything that was going on around them. Within three minutes everyone in the room was engrossed, Sac and Anna tucked up next to each other with JB being cuddled happily by Hazel.

They worked through the trilogy (why they began at four she didn't know, resolving to ask Larry about it later) it was funny, despite clearly being set in a far and distance future humans didn't seem to change, they still fought for the same thing. That was heartening. Teddy would love this.

Her heart clenched. Teddy. Tomorrow was where everything hung. She felt as though her own future was balanced on a knife's edge. Her bear HAD to come back to her. Deep down she knew if something was wrong, if he did not return the museum, her family would rally. But there was only so much that could be done to tend a wound a like that. She stopped herself thinking. It wasn't helping. Tomorrow was tomorrow and she would face it with all the courage she possessed but right now? Now was tonight, and chocolate and her friends. It would see her through.

Theodore's team won by a whisker, much to the amusement of everyone.

"Bully! Bravo gentlemen, a fine sport!" He shook hands enthusiastically with Lewis, Clark and Ragnar.

He offered commiserating handshakes to the other team, Jed, Octavius, Marshall and Lucius riding on the shoulders of Attila, Ahk and finally Nicky who, as customary for a Saturday night was joining them.

Ahk scratched Nala's ears, "Traitor," he teased the big cat. She licked him affectionately.

"Your highness, a word if I may?" Theodore approached Ahk. The pharaoh tensed, he'd tried his best to avoid the president. The words from the first night kept ringing in his ears every time he saw him, it unsettled him more than he cared to admit, if he had guts he was sure they would have knotted.

"Of, of course." His strict trained kicking into overdrive, he may not want to be around the man but his couldn't override his hardwired diplomacy.

Theodore led him to the side of the main lobby, keeping them in sight of everyone else. Larry watched them move, keeping an eye in case things went south. "What can I do for you?" The formal pleasantries fell so easily from his lips. It was like donning his armour. Even so, he braced himself for another tirade or at least a character smear.

"Well, pharaoh, it is rather what I can do for you, I cannot unsay those terrible words upon my first meeting you however, I wish you to know just how wrong I realise I was. I was misguided and like a fool I did not question my information. So I would like to offer you my most sincere and humble apologies for my gross misconduct."

That. That was not what Ahk had been expecting.

"Oh, well-" He scrambled desperately for something to say, "There's always lies and slander against us, I'm glad I have proven the rumours to be false."

"Indeed you have your highness, beyond all reproach, I have not heard a single complaint against you and in the deeds I have witnessed you have been courteous and kind. And," he took off his glasses to clean them, it was such a 'Teddy' motion it was all Ahk could do not to take step back in surprise. "I am also aware that there has been an endeavor to keep myself and Sacagawea from crossing paths, and before you think it, no I am not annoyed, yes, I could have just been asked but I appreciate the fact that it was an effort made to spare my feelings rather than thinking me an imbecile."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Ahk guardedly, suspicious that the man was going to try and reach Sac through him, perhaps the apology was just a flattery technique to soften him up. Ha! Ahkmenrah was over 4000 years old, he'd heard them all and despite what some people thought he was not a pushover. He shifted stance ever-so-slightly.

Theodore noticed, carrying on regardless, "Because my bo-pharaoh" he stopped himself just in time, "I just wanted you to know, for what it is worth from someone like me that I am glad you are here. I have been keeping an eye on you, most likely when you were doing the same thing to me. I see how you watch everyone here, they are your people , you are protective of them, like any good ruler should be."

"I have not been a ruler for 4000 years." He countered, disliking where this might be going.

"But you still act like one"

"No!" He was indignant now; he'd tried so hard to fit in! "No, here I am just one of many."

Theodore held up an imploring hand, "Hear me out Ahkmenrah, what I was trying to say was that you clearly care for them all, especially those closest to you and that's commendable. Sacagawea is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on however, she has chosen another. I will take consolation in her choice is me albeit a different me. What I mean to say is that if it is not I who may carry her favour then I am glad that the world she resides in cares so deeply for her and that she is surrounded by family during what I am sure has been a difficult time. I am sure my counterpart will be very proud."

Ahk had no idea what to do with that information. Things had never been this complicated in Egypt. Then again, he had always had the option to kill anyone he disliked back then. Not that he had outside of battle of course, but it always felt like solutions were simpler back then.

"Thank you." He relaxed fractionally, now it seemed clearer this Theodore was not about try and gain an audience with his _Ka-Sister_ , "Yes we all care about her a great deal," he grew bolder, knowing this man was likely not to be seen for another ten years after tonight, "she is like a sister to me, I would give my life for hers and for her child."

"I would expect nothing less." The president looked as though he were about pat Ahk's shoulder before changing his mind. Ahk was immeasurably grateful. He offered a hand instead, Ahk took it, shaking out of formality rather than desire but it usually made his heart wince every time he was actively rude. "Now," Theodore continued, "shall we? There seems to be a farewell gathering."

Ahk turned to follow the president's gaze, indeed there was something happening over by the desk. Most of the trackers and those who had been cheering them on gathered around the main desk, Larry was in the middle, obscured by the rest, he was clearly doing something but Ahk couldn't tell what, instead he caught Nicky's eye, the child sitting happily on the edge of the desk, watching the proceedings.

As it was, Nicky had been really watching Ahk and Theodore, he knew there was something up with them, something had happened-the way Ahk was standing was all wrong. He was tall and stiff and regal, very much in 'Pharaoh' mode. Nicky preferred the Egyptian in 'Ahk' mode when he was far more fun. He didn't like it when things made him flip back to Pharaoh, it usually meant Ahk wasn't happy with what was going on but he didn't want to be rude. Nicky wasn't sure about Theodore, he was very loud and too-enthusiastic. He had none of Teddy's softness. If he was honest, it really unsettled him to see someone who looked like his surrogate uncle but not be him. He'd stayed a polite distance away, sticking by Ahk for most of the evening. But then he'd pulled Ahk aside and he seemed to be doing something to upset him though he couldn't make out what was being said.

He breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way over but Ahk was still definitely in 'Pharaoh' mode. Time to sort that out.

"Ahk!" Nicky leapt off the desk and threw himself at the older boy's middle, "we're having pizza tonight! Dad's treating everyone! Wanna share?!" Ahk beamed and ruffled Nicky's hair affectionately, mood lifting instantly at the boy's exuberance.

"That sounds like a fine plan! But remember you offered, you can't complain at the choice of amendments."

Nicky rolled his eyes, "They're called toppings Ahk. And you pick weird ones."

Ahk huffed in mock indigence, "You like pepperoni! You said so the first time you introduced me it!"

"Yeah but not when you mix pineapple in with it."

"Pineapple is food worthy of the gods."

"You're such a freak."

"And you're a pale, godless heathen and yet do I complain?"

Nicky, lacking the drive to actually start name calling since Ahk was looking so much happier, settled for the firm favourite method of reply.

He stuck his tongue out at the pharaoh.

Ahk responded in kind, laughing when Nicky head butted his midrift in retaliation, both boys hugging before going to investigate the rest of the gathering.

It was good thought Nicky, being ten sometimes, it meant he could get away with more than others. He wasn't above playing the age card to help a situation from time to time and it had certainly worked this time. His beloved older adoptive brother was back firmly in 'Ahk' mode, relaxed and smiling again. Nicky grinned up at the Egyptian who smiled back. Yeah, being ten did come with advantages.

Larry had been watching their interactions from the corner of his eye, call it a dad thing but he could usually spot Nicky a mile off and get a read off his mood very easily. He didn't like to think too hard about the fact he could do that for Ahk now too. He was very pleased their friendship seemed to be only getting stronger as the weeks wore on, it had been four months since he'd first taken on the role and both Nicky and Ahk were good for each other. Nicky finally had the sibling he'd always wanted and, Larry suspected, Ahk did too.

"Hey guys," began Larry, getting everyone's attention, "I just wanted to have a little toast to Theodore, since it's his last night. I know we didn't get off to the best of starts but I just wanted to say it's been a pleasure to have you and spend time getting to know you." He raised a glass "to Theodore."

"Theodore!"

"Thank you gentlemen, ladies, it has been excellent to share this marvelous museum with you all, I am very glad my original had the presence of mind to construct it. I wish you all health and happiness in all your endeavors and I hope we may meet again one day."

"Hear hear!" Called Clark, determined more than ever to get to know Teddy better, having been impressed with the replacement's general temperament. He was, after all courting his sister of choice. They would be wed at some point too no doubt. It was something he and Lewis agreed on utterly.

Larry's phone rang. "Pizza's here!" Cried Nicky delightedly, already heading for the loading bay, Ahk on his heels determined to check the door first. The pharaoh still wore his khopesh on his hip, much to Larry's consternation but he couldn't really argue when every so often he looked at the young man and was flashed back to seeing a bruised and bloody face.

The night guard headed after the pair, since he was the one with the actual money. It didn't take long to have everyone eating companionably (after he'd delivered several of the extra ones he ordered to the staff room. The women were so engrossed in the destruction of the death star they hardly noticed him)

All in all it was a successful evening. Sacagawea had been distinctly impressed by Princess Leia, though she hoped like her she had only lost her love temporarily. Before returning to her exhibit to face the dawn she knew she had one last thing to do. Larry, she knew had been spending most his time making sure Theodore was kept occupied a feat she was eternally grateful for. Still before time was up she was determined to say her what had been brewing for a week.

She found the night guard seeing all the miniatures safely back to their diorama. "Larry, may I have a word?"

"Of course Sac, what I can I do for you?"

"Actually, about that, you've done so much this week, I don't know where to start. I just want to say how grateful I am. Thank you for being so kind."

Larry's face softened into his kindest smile, "You know you're more than welcome, I'm glad it's not been as awful as it could have been."

"You've helped make it more than tolerable."

She stepped forward, hugging him in wordless thanks.

He was slightly taken aback, Sac was not the most demonstrative of people but hey, whatever people needed.

"Hey," he wrapped his arms about her, careful of the sleeping Jean-Baptiste on her back, "we're family remember. It's what we do."

She drew back, facing him with all the courage she could muster, tears welling once more though she refused to let them fall.

Larry read her easily for a change. "It will all be okay Sac, I promise. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal. I swear."

"And if it is not?"

"We'll handle it. All of us together and make it right. Together."

"I shall strive to have your faith." She managed a firm smile that looked like it was the only thing holding her together. In truth she was terrified. She had no idea what was going to face her the next time the sun set.

Larry hugged her again. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so." She whispered.

Larry squeezed her gently. There was nothing else he could say.

Lewis and Clark appeared around the corner, stepping lightly, with care. "My dear Sacagawea, I wondered if you'd be kind enough to permit us to escort you home?"

She tightened her grip on Larry briefly, a signal to say she was ready before turning to face them. "Yes, that would be most appreciated. Till tomorrow Larry. Good Night."

"Good night Sac, Clark, Lewis," he nodded to the men as they each offer Sacagawea an arm. With the look of a woman walking to the gallows she accepted both and headed off to her exhibit.

Her brothers of the track helped her inside, each hugging her in turn, there was nothing either of them could say, she knew they would be there whatever happened but she could not bring herself to speak. They understood anyway.

As the sun rose she was still whispering her prayers.

Never had the life that filled her each night felt so full of trepidation. She would know tonight if Attila had been right. Summoning all her strength, reminding herself of all she had endured she and Jean-Baptiste would survive whatever came next.

Very carefully she removed her baby from her back, wordlessly handing him to Clark. Sac had no idea if she was likely to faint again so she was most definitely not risking it with son on her back.

Nodding to both her men she headed out towards the main lobby.

She heard him before she could see him.

**Him.**

Her feet took over the situation and Sacagawea was _running._

She sprinted into the foyer, leaping the last few feet into his arms, wrapping herself fully about her bear, her Teddy.

He was back.

Not caring who was there to witness she pressed her lips to his, pouring all her passion, her love and her utter, utter relief at having him back again.

Teddy was nearly knocked over the force of Sacagawea's greeting. He reacted instinctively holding her tight to him as she locked her legs about his waist. She stole his breath before he could even ask what he'd done to deserve such a welcome, kissing him harder, deeper than they ever had as though she were trying to meld with him body and soul.

Only when she pulled back did he see her tears.

Wordlessly he wiped them gently from her face still holding her to him, her legs and arms still wrapped tight against him, before resuming the kiss, this time softer, calmer but every bit as full of love as the first confirming everything between them.

He was home.

Sacagawea reflected later that evening once her bear was told of the events of the week and what he missed. Neither had let go of the other that evening once the other exhibits had finished their welcomes.

Teddy had been rather astonished truth be told at his reception. Lewis and Clark both shook his hand, each pulling him in for a brotherly hug and hearty slap on the back, Jed had whooped and Octavius had spoke in Latin and saluted. Ragnar engulfed the president in a jovial embrace whilst Anna hugged him gratefully whispering how glad she was to see him back safe and well with Sacagawea once more. Attila would have squeezed all the air out of Teddy if he had been anything other than wax, lifting him a little off the ground in exuberance whilst Dexter stroked the side of his face and moustache affectionately. Larry had shook hands then pulled him in for a reassuring hug, Larry needing to confirm that their Teddy was in fact back and the world was not playing some cruel trick. Ahkmenrah had aimed for giving Teddy a formal, dignified greeting as befitted his rank but halfway though his emotions got the better of him, breaking into a proper hug like he was greeting a returning parent, Teddy reciprocated happily.

All in all it was clear he had been sorely missed by everyone.

Sacagawea looped her arm in his once everyone had the chance to see for themselves their friend had returned. She was done with sharing for the night. They headed off together quietly, along with Jean Baptiste to settle in the office for some much needed family time.

A lot of what had happened in her life, both remembered and in the museum had not been her choice, she had not chosen her much older husband Toussaint. The one who'd given her Jean-Baptiste. It had not actually been her choice to assist Lewis and Clark on their expedition though now she was deeply grateful for the opportunity, she'd been picked because of her language skills despite the fact she was seven months pregnant. She'd given birth away from her family, from her mother. No, not much in her life had been of her choosing. Separated from her child, being trapped behind glass in the museum was definitely not a path she would have selected for herself either. But now?

Now she had been freed.

She could choose to come and go as she pleased with her baby, speak to whomever she wanted whenever she wanted, befriend anyone she wanted and she was free to love absolutely anyone she wanted.

She just couldn't quite believe he loved her back.

Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States, born years after her expedition with Lewis and Clark, rough rider, explorer, adventurer.

And he had chosen her just as much as she had chosen him.

They were together, her bear, the man she could pick out from a sea of replicas. His warmth, his love his spirit calling out to her wherever they may be.

It had taken her several life times but finally she had found her soul mate.

The End.

_**Thank you everyone for reading this! It turned out much longer than I had expected! Teddy and Sacagawea are reunited and everyone in the museum has bonded a little closer! I should have another installment for you next week all going well! My workload has recently increased but I will be continuing this series as regularly as I can! Please let me know what you thought of this one! :)**_


	14. Weekend Wonders

_**Hello lovely people!**_

_**Here is a new installment for you, this is a shorter, lighter story for you all since I thought we could all do with a bit of fluff! I hope you enjoy this offering, the Jurassic Park nod is in honour of the new film and really, I wanted everyone to appreciate how awesome Rexy is! :D**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows for this story, I can't tell you how much it means to me and how much it makes me want to continue writing this little world!**_

_**The first part of this story is from a prompt from the ever-lovely Egyptian Angel (I'm sorry it's taken me so long to work it in, I hope it's what you wanted!)**_

_**Avian-thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying the family dynamics, it's my favourite thing to write and it's at the heart of all my stories here! **____** (Also yes, they're not there yet but slowly, slowly…)**_

_**guest- thank you so much, it means the world to me that you think I have the characterization right! (I love Ahk and am always worried I'll get him wrong!) I really wanted the whole museum to come together as a family for Sac so I'm glad you enjoyed that! **_

_**NatM-fan- Thanks very much! I'm so glad you liked it! I hope this one is just as pleasing!**_

Nicky didn't mean to say what he said. Honestly, it just sort of got away from him and before he knew it he was yelling fit to burst.

He'd had a really bad day at school, his teacher was sick so the day that had been planned (including a trip to the aquarium) got cancelled. He'd tripped over his own feet at recess and ripped his new jeans his mom had picked up for him last week, he'd lost his lunch money and been given a pile of homework by the substitute teacher.

All he'd wanted was to have a quiet Friday evening at the museum with Ahk and watch movies. They'd planned it last week and Nicky had been really looking forward to it.

So when he saw Ahk with JB tied to his chest it was the last straw.

Ahk had come over to greet him, big smile on his face and Nicky saw red.

"Why've you got JB AGAIN?!"

"Oh, Sacagawea asked me to have him whilst she tended the Neanderthals, Tha decided jumping off the first floor balcony was a good idea." Ahk read the annoyance in Nicky's face which puzzled him, "it won't be for long," he began trying to be peaceable, "I've got him off to sleep already. I thought we could use the office to watch your movies."

"Ugh!" Nicky threw up his hands in disgust, he just wanted Ahk to himself for the duration of ONE MOVIE! Why was that so hard a thing to manage?! "Why can't Anna or Ragnar or Attila or even Dexter have him for a change?!"

"Because I was at the desk waiting for you." The confusion was clear in the pharaoh's voice, "Attila is training tonight with his men, I haven't seen Anna or Ragnar and of course I can't leave JB with Dexter! Why are you upset? It won't be for long."

This was evidently the wrong thing to say.

"YOU'VE ALWAYS GOT HIM!" Exploded Nicky. "WHENVER I WANT TO DO SOMETHING WITH YOU HE'S ALWAYS THERE! ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY! "

Ahk was floored, "Nicky, what in Ra's name has got into you?!"

"I just want to spend some time with you!" Nicky yelled, "Not with anyone else! YOU,YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN ME!" The boy raged, bursting into tears.

Before Ahk could respond Nicky was off and running, and Jean-Baptiste, startled by the screaming added his own wailing to the mix.

Ahk closed his eyes in defeat, "_Horus give me strength." _He sighed trying to work out what on earth to do about this new situation. No one had ever complained about not spending enough time with him before. He was confused, upset, annoyed and had no idea what to do about it.

Sacagawea returned not long after looking decidedly like a woman who was trying to retain her patience with life.

"Thank you for having him!" She took her unhappy child from the still aghast pharaoh, still wrapped up in the idiocy of the cavemen to be truly focused on the situation she'd just walked into, "I'm sorry to ask with such little notice."

"It can't be helped, the Neanderthals have a quite the imperviousness to fear it seems." Answered Ahk almost automatically.

"Yes, I think I'm going to have to ask Larry to keep an extra stock of wax on hand so I can manage quick repairs." She looked about taking in her surroundings properly, "Where's Nicky? I thought you two were having an evening?"

"So did I."

Sac looked back to Ahk immediately at his tone, concern flashing through her. "What happened?" she asked, worry beginning to lace through her words.

"He flew into a rage when he saw I had Jean-Baptiste. Claimed I spent too much time with him and that I liked my nephew better than him, the one I call _brother of my heart_!" Ahk was clearly getting more annoyed the longer he was thinking about what had happened. Sac was not about to let both of them lose their tempers. She'd heard about what happened the last time Ahk got angry. The idea of him shattering a sword over his knee still sent a shiver of horror down her spine.

"Why would he think that?" She asked calmly, hoping the tone would help mollify Ahk, at least a little, "You both spend time together regularly do you not?"

"I thought so!" Ahk threw up his arms in exasperation, annoyed at being accused of doing something wrong when he knew he'd just been helping, "He's usually been happy to spend time with the pair of us when I have had _little jewel_, he will sit and hold him on occasion too. I don't know what I have done to offend him or even give him the idea!"

"Then has something else happened?" She pressed gently, trying to see a cause in this unusual behaviour in Nicky without setting Ahk off into a rage himself. It was sad thought Sac, he'd spent so long being conditioned on how to act and behave in public, repressing his more instinctive responses sometimes his wilder emotions actually broke forth when it got too much, especially now he was finally beginning to relax a little in the museum, training be damned. He'd never learned how to moderate things like emotions healthily.

"I don't know! I've hardly said two words to him this evening before he stormed off!" snapped Ahk.

"It's not like Nicky to rage like that," soothed Sacagawea, "something must have occurred to push him like that."

"Well he didn't tell me!" huffed the young ruler, fed up that he was the unwitting cause of unhappiness.

"Why not go and find him?" suggested Sacagawea lightly, "I have Jean-Baptiste back now, go and see what has caused this."

Ahk ran a hand over his face, drawing in a deep calming breath, "Of course, sorry, _Ka-Sister_, I didn't not mean to gripe at you."

Sac smiled, "You're allowed to get annoyed Ahk, everyone is. Nicky is just beginning to reach the age where his temper gets short and irrational. You survived that phase too"

"Hardly," he commented darkly before changing subject hastily, "That is going to be a wonder to endure."

"If you can run a kingdom you can handle growing pains."

"That remains to be seen."

"You'll be fine. You know where to find me if you need me at all."

"Thanks Sac," he kissed her cheek gratefully and got licked by Jean-Baptiste before heading off to find his grumpy little brother.

Ahk was trying hard to recall how much he'd spent time with just Nicky recently. If he was honest, it hadn't been nearly as much as much as before Jean-Baptiste had joined them. Hmm, maybe Nicky did have a point.

He found the boy on his first try.

Nicky was on the third floor sat in one of the little forgotten offices that must have last been used before Ahk had arrived at the museum. It was the one that he and Ahk had cleaned up and tidied into a little work space, where both boys could concentrate on the current homework assignment (Ahk enjoyed the tasks Nicky was set, helping where he could and learning when he couldn't)

Ahk stood in the doorway, observing the hunched figure of the child finding some of the annoyance drain out of him.

"Want to tell me what has made you so angry?"

The boy startled, "Ahk! You made me jump! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what the matter was." He stated matter-of-factly. He wasn't ready to be truly sympathetic just yet, Nicky needed to know he couldn't just behave like that.

Ashamed, the boy dropped his head, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, just had a bad day."

Ahk sighed, prayed to the gods for patience that he wasn't particularly feeling and crossed over to the boy. He looked Nicky over, taking in the curled up posture and praying again to be a better older brother than he had had sat down beside him since the younger boy was looking genuinely remorseful, "it must be more than that." He prompted gently.

"Urgh." Nicky huffed, leaning forwards sinking his head onto his hands, "It's just nothing went right today and I got here and I just wanted some time without having a screamy baby in the mix and there he was, attached to you again just when we were meant to be watching a film. I'm sorry, I know I was being a jerk, he can't help being a baby, I didn't mean to get so mad."

"It's understandable." Ahkmenrah nodded, though he spoke with a note of chiding, "But you know I have to look after JB in emergencies though."

"I know." the boy sighed not making eye contact.

Ahk was beginning to take pity on Nicky, he didn't like to see the boy upset even if it was mostly through his own doing. He was only young after all. "But I don't have him all the time, I realise we've not spent as much time together as we have previously and I miss that too." He turned to face the child, "Nicholas, look at me." The use of the formal name made Nicky obey instantly.

Ahk had his sincere face on, the one that made his eyes look like they were practically glowing blue. "Never think for one moment that I place Jean-Baptiste above you in my affections. You are and always will be brother of my heart. Never forget that. Jean-Baptiste is my granted nephew and I love him just as much as I love you. He has different needs and demands more of me when I have him but never, ever think that I would choose him over you. I love you both."

Nicky hadn't realised how much he'd needed to hear those words. His eyes welled as he leaned into Ahk. "Sorry for being stupid."

Ahk squeezed the boy's shoulder. "You're not stupid Nicky, no one could ever call you that. You were angry, we all say things we don't mean and you've apologised. I'm sorry for making you feel like you were unimportant to me, you'll always be important to me." He let that sit a moment before continuing, "so are we agreed?"

"Agreed to what?"

"To forgive each other and carry on with what we had planned for this evening. JB is back with Sacagawea since she has finished patching up Tha. I assume we still have plenty of time to view some of these movies of yours?"

The boy looked uncertain, "you still want to watch stuff with me? Even though I said all that stuff?"

Ahk regarded Nicky with a raised eyebrow, "What part of forgiveness do you not understand?"

Nicky buried his face in Ahk's chest for a moment to compose himself. He looked up again into the older boy's amused face. "Thanks Ahk, you're a real bro sometimes."

Ahk gasped in mock-horror, "Only sometimes?! What am I the rest of the time?" He got a look of pure evil in his eyes, "Oh, actually I think I know."

Nicky knew that look. He leapt up and towards the door with a shriek determined to outrun Ahk before he could tickle him.

They ended up in a giggly, tangled pile back in the Night Guard office (Ahk was impressed, Nicky was getting faster, he would have to practice more before Nicky grew any taller and out ran him). They settled happily to watch Nicky's movies of choice, one was something about a magical board game and a man who'd been trapped inside it. (Privately Ahk thought he looked as though he could be Teddy's grandson.)

Larry found them at 4am, both of them fast asleep, Nicky curled into a crownless and collarless Ahk, his short curls wild from the tickle fight earlier. They were both tucked into the pharaoh's voluminous cloak.

The Night Guard smiled at the pair of them, snapping a few pictures for the wall (it had been an album but he quickly ran out of room) before leaving them in peace, dawn was a way off yet and they looked far too comfortable, evidently sorting out whatever argument had occurred earlier. Sacagawea had filled him in briefly. Larry had sighed at the time, it had figured really, Nicky was an only child. It was bound to happen at some point but at least it seemed resolved now. He tucked the cloak tighter around the pair of them just about resisting the urge to ruffle both heads. He'd be back later to rouse Ahk, making sure he got back to his exhibit in time but for now he was willing to just leave them be as brothers in arms.

Saturday night was thankfully devoid of any drama, just the usual games and merry making. Nicky insisted on showing everyone the film Jurassic Park as the evening wore on. Neither Daley was prepared for the resulting exclamations though really, they should have seen it coming.

"THAT IS WHAT REXY IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE WERE HE TO BE OF FLESH?!" Octavius was caught between horror and fascination.

"NEVERMIND THAT! LOOK AT TH'BEAST GO! REXY SHOULD BE EATIN' AL'US FOR SUPPER!" Jed was bouncing in agitation.

"Why," Ahk began trying to keep the nerves from his voice, "is Rexy like he is and not like, like that" he asked Larry, pointing nervously to the screen.

"I have no idea, but I am very grateful."

The Pharaoh swallowed trying to control his nerves, turning back to the screen, thinking uncomfortably now of how many times he'd ridden Rexy around the museum with Nicky, "So am I."

It really should have occurred to Larry that the exhibits had absolutely no idea really what dinosaurs were, let alone how they were meant to behave despite living with one. Most of them, it turned out, thought Rexy was a dragon of some kind, a baby, wingless dragon. The idea of him being part of a ruling race of terrible lizards who could and would eat humans without a second thought was not a welcome one. Larry was pretty certain he saw more than a few world views shift irreplaceably that night.

Despite all this the film still proved hugely popular, the exhibits jumping and shouting in surprise at various points, Larry noticed but didn't comment on the fact that Anna and Ragnar didn't let go of each other's hands after they'd grabbed them in a moment of fear even when the moment of horror had passed instead he shared a knowing look and smile with Sacagawea. With her eyes she directed him towards a certain roman general and cowboy who were doing exactly the same thing. Larry's smile widened.

Whilst the exhibits were genuinely frightened at points in the movie the moment where the traitor computer technician got eaten earned a hearty cheer from all of them.(really, Larry shouldn't be surprised but he kept forgetting how bloodthirsty they all could be) Most of them were utterly fascinated by the premise though since the study of dinosaurs and even general knowledge of paleontology only really began in earnest when Teddy was a boy and he, technically, if you went by chronology of actual birth dates rather than years live and life experiences, was one of the youngest in the museum.

They asked Larry and Nicky questions nineteen to the dozen so much so that Larry promised to bring in books for them to satisfy their curiosity.

Rexy got a lot of extra love in the following few weeks, plenty of pettings and games of tug of war by waves of now very grateful exhibits for their puppy t-rex. Larry left Nicky explaining the different types of dinosaurs and where their bones had been found to Ahk, Attila, Jed and Octavius all of whom were paying rapt attention.

All in all it had been a very pleasant Saturday.

Sunday rolled around, the traditionally more quiet evening of the week. Sacagawea and Teddy were still making up for all the horribleness of their separation and given there was no Nicky that evening they asked Ahk to have the child. Sac always liked to try and make sure Ahkmenrah had something to occupy him on Sunday evenings if she could, she couldn't bear the sadness he couldn't quite hide in his eyes on very calm evenings, his mind tended to wander far into unhappy memories.

As it was, Jean-Baptiste was incredibly restless, fussing and griping and clearly wanting to DO something. Fortunately Ahk had a plan, carrying off his nephew towards new adventures.

Larry crossed paths with them two hours later, Ahk clearly on his way back to return his now calm charge. Both looked happy, exuding the air of satisfaction felt after a long, successful venture. Ahk was as usual when he had JB, collarless and sporting the carefree older brother look Larry loved to see. It was slowly becoming a more common sight on his face, the young ruler looking completely at ease with his little charge.

Larry beamed at the pair of them, "There you are little man! Been having an adventure with uncle Ahk?"

"Indeed," Grinned the pharaoh, losing about ten years in the process, "he is remarkably good at crawling for a babe his age," He turned his attention to the baby in his arms, "we've been exploring the mineral room haven't we? You liked the big crystals didn't you?" He spoke in English for Larry's sake, he still liked to converse in his native tongue when he could with the baby and Jean-Baptiste was an enthusiastic ear. He was also determined the child would learn to speak his language in due course. He couldn't wait for the little boy to start being able to reply.

Jean-Baptiste, in answer, whooped and licked Ahkmenrah's face.

Larry was amused at how pleased Ahk looked at the indignity, "what have we said about kissing? You do it like this." The Pharaoh very gently kissed the baby's cheek and was rewarded with another lick.

Ahk sighed in mock-exasperation, "We'll get there eventually."

"Oh yeah," Larry agreed, "kids suddenly manage stuff with no warning. Like you mister," Larry tickled the baby's tummy earning him a happy giggle, "and the spontaneous crawling thing. I thought Jed and Octavius were both gonna pass out. Lucky you spoke to the mammals Ahk." Larry had quietly told Ahk in confidence about the crawling incident, thanking him for the presence of mind to forewarn the animals that JB was not a snack. Once Ahk had got over his initial horror at the situation he'd laughed long and hard at Larry's rendition of the panic experienced by all three men whilst watching Nala head for the child.

"Yes, though I doubt they'd have harmed him really, it's night guards they have a taste for." Ahk deadpanned.

"Not funny Ahk."

"It's only the truth. The Pharaoh grinned.

Larry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, you wanna hand him over to me? We've got about thirty minutes."

"Is it really so late?" Ahk's eyes widened in concern, "if you don't mind then, I promised Ragnar I would speak with him before dawn."

"Oh, cool if you're seeing him can you pass him this? I didn't get chance tonight."He pulled a small bag of clean, boiled bones from his jacket pocket.

"What in Ra's name does he want with those?!" Asked Ahk, slightly appalled.

"No clue, but he was pretty insistent, figured it couldn't do any harm. Can you tell him I couldn't get roe deer but lamb should be just as good."

"As you wish." He took the bag dutifully wondering at the strangeness of northern customs. .

"Thanks pal. See you tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow my friends," Ahk squeezed Larry's shoulder to make up for the lack of usual hug (Ahk never liked to risk squishing the baby with hugging despite being told repeatedly it was fine and JB wouldn't actually get squished) and placed a tender kiss on Jean-Baptiste's brow before sweeping off towards the Norse warriors display.

"Right JB, ready for bed?" Asked Larry, smiling at the yawning little boy in his arms.

"Lawrence!" Greeted Teddy jovially, "ah, there you are my boy, Sacagawea has asked I come collect Jean-Baptiste." He began to walk over to the pair, "I take it he had a good time with our Pharaoh?"

JB perked up at the sound of Teddy's voice, bouncing out of the sleepyness that was beginning to creep up on him following a proper explore.

"Yeah, he likes his crystals does our little guy. Ahk had him crawling all over to reach the shiny things"

"Splendid! Did you crawl very far my boy? Which one was your favourite?" He asked the child as he got closer.

Jean-Baptiste turned fully to greet Teddy, a huge smile erupting on his face. He reached for the president happily.

"Daddy"

Teddy stopped short.

"What?"

"Daddy" repeated the little one, delighted at seeing his father figure.

"Oh my."

Larry watched as Teddy's eyes welled, reaching out for the child, "good evening Son." he breathed, cuddling the little boy close.

Larry's smile reached ear to ear. "How about that?"

"Indeed," Teddy was valiantly trying to recover himself, "you are a clever one aren't you my boy? My bright little cub!" Teddy whooped suddenly throwing his arms up with the child, making him shriek with delight.

Larry had rarely seen Teddy looking so entirely joyful.

"Right, well," The beaming president seemed to remember Larry was still there, "we need to be heading off to our lovely Sacagawea don't we my boy? Shall we find Mama?"

Jean-Baptiste trilled with happiness, launching himself at Teddy's face and proceeded to lick him soundly. The president laughed heartily, "I love you to my boy. Now onwards! Fare thee well Lawrence till tonight!"

Teddy was almost bouncing as he headed off to Sac's exhibit, Larry stood and watched them leave, still beaming at the events that had just unfolded. He remembered fondly the day Nicky had first managed "Dada." He had been beyond ecstatic, the warm glow in his chest then was blooming once more.

He made his final round for the night, checking over everything still smiling. It was good to be part of a family.

_**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this lighter offering for a change! Please let me know what you thought! **_

_**The next installment is going to be rather full of Ahk angst (so be warned!) I should have the first chapter up by the end of next week!**_

_**Thanks again everyone! **_


	15. An Empty Space Part 1

_**Hello lovely people! **_

_**Firstly I just wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading this collection of stories! I can't believe I have over 100 reviews for this, you're all so kind. I read every single one of them and each one makes my day so much better! **_

_**As promised, here's An Empty Space. Thank you so much for all the favourites, follows and reviews you've given me, I hope you enjoy this offering!**_

_**Egyptian Angel-I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to work in but I'm glad it was worth the wait, Nicky and Ahk will always have that brotherly bond no matter the arguement!**_

_**Avian-Yes he can! At least a little bit! I'm sure he'll learn more words over time… Thank you so much for reading! **_

_**NatM-fan – Hee hee! I'm glad you spotted the reference! I love Jumanji too! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I will always respond to reviews, you guys took the time to leave one so it's only polite I reply! You guys really make my day with your comments! **_

_**guest- Ahk is definitely warming up to his new family, they're all bonding now! I'm so pleased you liked how I wrote Nicky, I wanted to get across his imminent teenagerhood moodiness!**_

_**Guest (1) –I love writing cuteness and fluff! I am basically a Fluffmonger! I can always promise wherever there is angst in my fics there is always comfort to follow! Ooh, on the sharing, you'll have to wait and see… **_

_**Guest (2)- Thank you so much! I'm so pleased you like this little universe! Yes, Ahk is definitely relaxing around the other exhibits now, he is really beginning to trust them. You'll have to stay to tuned to see when he feels like sharing though… :D**_

**An Empty Space**

"You, night guard, Daley, a word please?"

Larry sighed internally. He hadn't been around Rebecca long enough to appreciate just how much her presence had kept Dr McPhee in some sort of line. He had been downright social when she was about compared to now. Not that he begrudged her, she'd left on her sabbatical to finish her book on Sacagawea which was now ready to be published thanks to her added interview insight. She already been snapped up for a book tour and looked to prove intensely popular in academic circles. She wasn't coming back anytime soon. Still, at least they kept in contact.

"Come on I haven't got all day."

"Sorry Dr McPhee," Larry dashed over, aware that it was only half an hour before sundown, he hoped this wouldn't take long, "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make you aware that one of our exhibits is due to go out for a tidy up tomorrow." Larry's eyes widened, the director continued, completely misreading Larry's reaction. "It's alright," he asserted, irritated at the notion of Larry not wanting to be involved in museum issues, "you don't have to do anything, she's being shipped in the morning, I just wanted to make sure you knew so you didn't think Sacagawea had just walked off somewhere!" He laughed at his own little joke.

Larry only managed to nod, mind already racing. Oh this was bad. With a capital B. She was only just getting over the horror of having Teddy replaced. At least she wouldn't be aware of it and she'd have JB with her.

"She's coming back though?" Larry blurted before he could stop himself, McPhee raised an eyebrow, "I mean," Larry clarified, " the same model will be returning as the one that left, she's not being replaced?"

"Of course not! Why would I send her for tidying up if I was going to replace her?"

"Oh, right, good point, sorry, I'm just fond of these exhibits."

"As am I."

"We're not getting another version in the meantime are we? I mean it's just we had a cover Teddy."

McPhee huffed at the informality, "No, because Sacagawea didn't found this museum, it was the 26th President of the United States. He is worth having a stand in."

Larry could have argued into next week about how valuable ALL the exhibits were. But it would have got him nowhere.

Now," McPhee pushed on, "it is just her going, her son Emmanuel-"

"Jean-Baptiste." Larry corrected automatically.

McPhee raised his eyebrow again, "Well excuse me for not knowing the name of every child in this museum."

"I, sorry, I just do a lot of reading," Larry explained lamely, thinking how they only had one baby in the entirety of the museum.

"Anyway, continued McPhee, "the child will not be going with her, he's far too new, you know, I'm glad our now sabbaticaled docent pointed out his absence before she left. Can't believe I'd missed it for so long. The Lewis and Clark exhibit has become more popular as a result."

"Everyone loves a baby." Larry offered, feeling like he was going to be sick. Sac was going without her baby. The baby she'd missed for 54 years. JB was going to be without his mommy. Oh this was a disaster.

"Do they?" McPhee seemed genuinely surprised by the idea, "well I suppose the numbers agree with you, anyway, I just wanted to inform you before your shift tonight and I know you're starting later this week, glad it's only for an hour a night though, no need for extra cover." McPhee turned to leave.

Larry's brain completely skipped over the leave part of the comment focusing only on his main concern, "Er, sir, where is the baby going?"

"Does it matter?" McPhee was clearly becoming impatient.

"I, er, I just want to know in case she'd gets returned whilst I'm on shift, I can help make sure the exhibit is ready for the morning." Larry HAD to know what the plan was. This was becoming bad on a cataclysmic scale.

"Hmm, that's good of you Daley but I shouldn't worry, she will be due back in a week, by Saturday lunchtime I hope. Now that the board have agreed not to replace the glass there it will be easier to maneuver them all in any case. Now, I must be off, keep everything in order. No chaos."

"You got it sir."

"Got what?" The director looked utterly bewildered.

"No chaos," explained Larry with a patience he wasn't feeling, "this will absolutely be a chaos-free zone."

"See to it then." McPhee gestured with a flick of his hands.

With that the director of the museum left and Larry Daley allowed himself a whole minute to panic.

What on earth was he going to tell Sac?! How was she going to react? How was Teddy going to react? What on earth was he supposed to do with JB? He couldn't just stuff him in a box or something like McPhee clearly planned. Oh God this was a nightmare. However, he'd work out a way, even if he had to take him home and-

Oh. God.

Nicky. It was his school play this week, Erica and Don were away on a business trip so Larry had begged McPhee to be allowed to come in an hour later stating that he didn't need any extra cover just to be allowed an hour. McPhee had agreed since it saved money and an hour locked but unmanned was hardly invitation to hooligans, not since the new security systems had been installed.

Larry was going to miss sundown all this week. This couldn't have come at a worse time. He ran a hand over his face in exasperation trying desperately to think of a solution. He was so caught up in his thoughts he missed sunset.

He was still thinking when Teddy, having awoken to see a clearly agitated Larry, had dismounted and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Lawrence? What's troubling you my lad?"

Larry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What?!" He flapped, utterly flustered and caught off guard, "When? What?! It's not time! What?!"

"Lawrence!" The president admonished, "Get a grip of yourself, the sunset five minutes ago what on earth-" Teddy trailed off, eyes filling with worry, the only things that would upset Larry this much would be of a personal nature, "Lawrence is Nicholas alright?"

Larry's eyes widened at the thought, brain suddenly shifting into gear, "No, yes, yes he's fine, it's not that, no, thank god no, just something else."

"Well it must be serious, you only look like this when," he paused, concern flooding him, "who here is in danger? Is it Jean-Baptiste or our Pharaoh or?"

"It's Sac." Larry managed trying to sound as calm as possible, all the colour drained out of Teddy's face.

"WHAT?!" He erupted.

"Wait," Larry threw up a stalling, "listen, I, I've just been told, it's just that, that's she's scheduled for a spring clean, like you were," The president's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, before he could speak Larry pressed on, she's categorically NOT being replaced and we won't have to deal with another Sacagawea.

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, "oh thank god." He looked up sharply, he knew a 'but' was lurking silently, "what are you not telling me?"

"Teddy," Larry looked rather deflated, "I'm sorry there's nothing I could do."

"Spit it out man!"

"They're not taking JB with her, he has to stay here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, listen-"

"No," cut off Teddy firmly, "we must tell Sacagawea immediately, she needs to know as soon as possible, we must make arrangements."

Larry was not arguing with Teddy when he used THAT tone.

"I really am sorry."

"It can't be helped Lawrence," Teddy took off his glasses and cleaned them, clearly bracing himself for what was to come next, "we must deal with the situation as best as we can."

With that he marched off towards Sac's exhibit.

Teddy broke the news as simply and gently as he could. Sacagawea, alone in her exhibit, Lewis and Clark already having left, took it about as well as one would expect a mother who'd already lost her child once.

"NO! You cannot take him from me! I will not leave him!"

"It's only for a week Sac, I swear, that's direct from McPhee himself." Larry completely and utterly understood her horror, he'd feel the same if this happened to him and Nicky but he was trying to soften the blow as best as best as he could.

"I do not care! I will not be parted from him!" Sac raged

"My dear, I will be here, he will not leave my sight until you return." Assured Teddy.

She softened fractionally at his words, "it is not during the night I worry for my bear, I know he has you, but I fear for the day! Where will he be if not on my back? How will he be safe from visitors and idiots?"

"I would have him my love!" He stepped forward gallantly, "I will guard him with my life."

Larry ran a hand over his face, hating that he had to stamp on this plan, "Sac's got a point Teddy, I'm sorry man but you're the 26th president of the united states, you're mounted on Texas there is no way in hell anyone won't notice you holding a baby! He'll be whisked off and away from you before the doors open. I'm really sorry." It didn't sound anywhere near adequate.

"Then can you not take him for us?" Implored the president, father to father, "Like you did the first week of his arrival?"

Sac closed her eyes, tears streaming silently, "No. He can't my bear, it is Nicky's play this week. He will only be here past sundown. We cannot risk that." She turned to Larry, defiant, "I will take my child with me! What harm can he do? You cannot stop me!"

"You're right, I can't Sac, but please, I'm saying this as your friend, I don't want this anymore than you do but you can't take him."

"Give me one reason." She spat, eyes full of fire.

Larry looked as though he was about to crumble but he pressed on, parent to parent, "because if you do take him then I can't guarantee he will return, if they weren't expecting him there'll be no place for him, he'll be put on the side and forgotten, the place is huge Sac, he'll easily get lost and abandoned. You won't be able to protect him, to stop them. If he gets lost there's no guarantee he'll ever come back. And even then you might come back with the wrong baby."

Sacagawea looked as though she were about to scream.

"I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it," Pressed Larry urgently, determined not to make Sacagawea any more frantic than she already was, "the last thing I ever want is to hurt you, any of you and I can't let you take that risk."

"Then what am I to do?!" She demanded, "Where can I entrust his safety?! He needs to be somewhere he will not be discovered and moved carelessly!"

"What about the craft room?" Asked Teddy, "That is fairly out of the way."

"No, the cleaning ladies go through that in the morning looking for new work, they're fascinated."

"Then where?"

"You could have him in my sewing basket, it's full of fabric, it'll be nice and soft for him. And I will be right there to pick him up as soon as I wake." Anna offered, already coming to see her friend, she'd heard the argument as she headed for the hall of American history.

Sac's eyes lit up.

Oh boy.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, not a good plan."

The Dutch lady wheeled on him, "Why on earth not?"

"Because," Larry admitted, "people pick through your basket all the time during the day."

"WHAT?!"

Larry winced, he'd been avoiding this conversation since there wasn't much he could actually do about it, "Yeah, I'm sorry Anna, you're on display and people like to look at your fabrics, it's always commented on that the work keeps changing and it's lovely attention to detail."

"SO THEY PILFER THROUGH MY THINGS?!" Roared the Dutch woman.

"Yes," Larry looked deeply apologetic, "I'm really sorry Anna. I'm not there during the day, I've tried moving your basket back before I finish but people always pull it forwards again."

Anna was fuming but realised this was not the time to voice her rage, they had more important issues at hand. She gave Larry a look to say 'we will continue this later' "Well, I'll just have to make sure my new bone needles don't leave my person. I'm sorry Sac, you know I will help any way I can."

"I know my friend, thank you."

"Can we not leave him in the office?" Asked Anna, trying to think of another solution.

"If we must," sighed Sac looking thoroughly against the idea, "but I would rather he were with someone, there must be someone who can take him, the door isn't locked during the day, I don't want him being moved carelessly."

Larry mentally checked through options, Attila was out, they sure as hell couldn't leave JB under a shield, same went for Ragnar and the Peruvian ladies didn't have enough room. The same went for the dioramas. Even Sac's own exhibit was a bad plan, without the glass and the obvious space Sac's absence would cause there was too much risk on the child being found.

There was one place he could think of, it might work but it depended on the exhibit. Though really, when presented with the options Larry knew they would say yes immediately.

Now all he had to do was ask-

"Is everything alright? I heard raised voices." The polite, clipped tones of Ahk joined the conversation, breaking Larry out of his thoughts. Ahk, like Anna, had been drawn to the sound of raised voices.

"No, it is not." Sacagawea was done with long explanation. "I am to be sent for refurbishment tomorrow but without my son. I do not want to leave him unattended and Larry cannot have him as before. I waited so long for him I cannot lose him to careless, thoughtless actions."

"None of us can take him son," elaborated Teddy, "we're too prominent. There's nowhere safe for him to stay."

Larry could actually see the decision form in Ahk's mind.

Ahk stepped forward, looking as serious as any of them had ever seen him, "I would take him, if you would permit it Sacagawea. No one looks in my sarcophagus during the day he can sleep safely with me there and he will have someone with him the moment he wakes in the evening."

"You would do that?" She asked despite herself and her desperation, everyone knew Ahk HATED anything in with him in that box, it was a fight to get him to accept a blanket on occasion. A baby would take up ALL the spare space he had.

Larry couldn't have felt prouder at the look of conviction on Ahk's face. He knew he'd been right. Bless the Pharaoh and his kind heart.

"Of course, we are family are we not?"

The Shoshone woman broke into a beatific smile, "Then yes, please Ahk, take him for me. Look after him when we cannot."

"I swear I will guard him as if he were my own."

"I will come to collect him every night, I swear," Teddy gripped Ank's shoulder gratefully, "he won't be left solely on your shoulders my boy."

"Of course, he needs his father does he not? But he shall be welcome to share with me during the day."

Sacagawea wrapped her arms around him gratefully. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Teddy joined in. "Indeed, you're doing us a great service Ahkmenrah."

The Pharaoh held them tightly for a moment before giving them his most genuine smile, "anything for the family, and especially for my favourite nephew."

Larry and Anna shared a knowing, relieved look.

He couldn't be in better hands.

The night rolled on. All too soon the time came to say goodbye.

Everyone had respected Teddy and Sac's need for family time that night though at least they knew what was coming for a change. Sacagawea and Teddy had walked with Ahk and Larry back to the Egypt exhibit. Sacagawea had been holding her son in her arms the whole way, quietly singing the songs of her own, treasured home.

The reverence of the moment was not lost on anyone. Once they reached Ahk's room Sac held her sleepy boy close to her, "I love you my son, my little sun, I will always love you. I will see you very soon but you have an exciting week with Daddy and Uncle Ahk before you. Take care my baby, I will always come back to you."

She looked up to Ahk, eyes brimming with tears.

"He is everything I have."

"I will look after him as though he were my own. I promise you Ka-Sister, as once ruler of Egypt and descendant of Ra himself I would give up my life before I saw him come to harm."

"Thank you."

She knew she was being overly formal and grandiose, and she would be back in a week however, things didn't always go to plan and by her ancestors she was not going to take any goodbye lightly.

She kissed her baby then very deliberately and with streaming eyes she handed him over to the young pharaoh.

Ahk took the child as though he were made of the finest crystal, holding him close to his bare chest. He bowed carefully to Sac as the moment demanded such a gesture. Teddy wrapped a supportive arm about her. "I will see you tonight my dear Pharaoh." He leant forwards and kissed his sleeping son gently, the baby huffing at the familiar brush of whiskers, "and I shall come for you first thing my lad. First thing."

With that he gently squeezed Sac's shoulder, she nodded allowing Teddy to lead her back to her exhibit and into uncertainty.

Larry hugged her close before she left the room, "it will all be alright Sac, I promise. See you in a week."

She was beyond grateful for Larry's kindness, knowing instinctively the previous guards would never have afforded her such consideration, "Goodbye Larry, see you soon."

Her misery was palpable but she refused to let it control her. She nodded sincerely, "thank you for your help tonight."

He squeezed Teddy's arm for good measure before the couple made their way back downstairs.

Larry turned his gaze back to the Pharaoh who watched after them, already unconsciously swaying a little with the babe in his arms, humming softly whilst worry danced in his eyes.

"You'll do fine Ahk."

The young ruler nearly leapt out of his skin, clearly having forgotten Larry was still in the room.

"I, I hope so," left holding the baby now Ahk seemed to grow younger before Larry's eyes, the events of the night catching up with him. "What if it is too stuffy for him?" he asked, full of worry, "I don't want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. What if he is scared of the dark?"

Well that was telling. Larry, firmly in 'dad mode' crossed over to the worried Pharaoh, "Ahk, buddy, you'll be fine JB loves you, babies just need comfort most of the time and you'll be giving him that in spades. Don't worry."

He seemed a little heartened by Larry's words, taking comfort in the night guard's firsthand experience in these matters, "I just do not wish to let Sacagawea nor Teddy down." Ahk's eyes looked grey in their concern, "They do so much for me and for everyone else."

"Dude, you're fine, I know how much courage it took to offer up your space, I know it and they know it, trust me they wouldn't have accepted your help if they didn't trust you. They know he's safe with you."

Ahk softened a little, relaxing at Larry's words. "Thank you, I will do my best."

"You always do buddy. Now, you want a hand to settle tonight?"

Ahk looked between the sarcophagus, the child and his own robes. "If you would be so kind?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you hold him a moment? I need to divest myself of some this ornamentation."

Larry smiled and nodded, taking the baby, "no problem, do what you gotta do."

Ahk moved quickly, taking off his crown (he'd already removed his collar like usual when he knew he was taking Jean-Baptiste) gauntlets and shoulder cape. He kept his over shendyt on out of modesty, he preferred being in nothing but his short, white wrap-around under-shendyt whilst in the coffin as it couldn't tangle or trap his legs, constricting him even further but he was not about to strip down to that in front of others. He had some dignity after all.

"Right," he looked at Larry, the nerves on his face not entirely due to having to get back into his hated casket as he eyed the child. "Ready."

"It'll be fine Ahk," Larry smoothed, "how do you want to do this?"

"I will take him and sit, just be there in case I find myself caught."

Larry, nodded, respecting his independence. "Sure, take your time." Ahk took JB who snuggled instantly into the familiar chest. Ahk lowered himself gingerly over the side till he was sitting in the stonework, leaning back carefully he swung his legs over in one fluid movement. Larry really envied the flexibility of the young.

He lay down carefully, shifting a little to make sure JB was secure on his chest before nodding with satisfaction. "There, I think we are set Larry." Ahk smiled up at the night guard, pleased he'd managed something he thought would pose a real problem.

"Awesome, you need a hand with the lid?"

"No, I can maneuver it myself. I believe we are as ready as we can be."

"Cool, well take care, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You shall, please bestow my best wishes for Nick's performance, I'm sorry I could not be there for it."

"I will, he wishes you could come too. I promise I'll tell him and don't worry, I'm doing the embarrassingly proud dad thing and getting it filmed to show all you guys."

Ahk smiled, "We shall await with anticipation then. Can you wait till Sacagawea returns?"

"Of course, that's what I was planning. Figured the whole family would want to see."

"Quite right." Agreed the Pharaoh.

"Okay, I got to make sure we're all good."

"Of course, don't let me keep you, I think we are quite ready for the dawn now aren't we _little jewel_?" JB snored softly. Ahk chuckled. "I shall take that as a yes." He grinned up at Larry. "Goodnight Guardian of Brooklyn."

"Goodnight Pharaoh of Brooklyn."

It had become a saying between the pair of them, Larry deciding if he couldn't stop Ahk calling him guardian then he would give the Pharaoh his own title, 'of the Nile' was right out, Ahk had froze when those words left Larry's lips, 'of Brooklyn' was much safer it turned out. No bad connotations.

"Sleep well JB."

Ahk cuddled the sleeping baby closer, placing a kiss on his head before pulling the lid closed.

Laying in the dark usually terrified Ahk, far more than he ever liked to let on, he used to love hiding in small spaces as a child to pounce out of to surprise his parents and courtiers, leaping laughing into their arms. But that was a long time ago. Now the darkness was his enemy, waiting to claw into him, tear into memories he wished to forget. 54 years was a long time.

The sleepy snuffling focused him, the warm, comforting weight of the little life on his chest reassuring him that he was not going to remain in the dark. He would awake and step into the light again. A free man once more.

"_Goodnight little jewel, dream sweetly I shall guard you tonight."_ He whispered just as the sun rose.

Ahk came-to with a gasp like always. He began to move, making to scrabble like always to throw the lid back.

"Ah!" Chirped a little voice

"AHH!"

Ahk flinched violently, banging his head on the lid, what in Osiris?! Oh. OH! Jean-Baptiste! He was looking after him. He let out a shaky breath. What a fool he was.

"_Good morning little jewel, let's get out of here shall we_?" Easing one arm free he carefully pushed off the lid.

The baby blinked in the sudden brightness. "Ah!" He exclaimed.

"_Yes, this is my exhibit, a little different from yours but we make do."_ He sat up carefully, still holding his charge to his chest. He looked down fondly. _"Shall we ready ourselves for the day?" _He swung his legs back over the side leaving room for him to place the child down. "_Now you sit there little jewel whilst I dress myself."_ He climbed out carefully, leaving the tiny child to sit up and stare about himself in wonder.

It was strange, thought Ahk to dress in someone else's presence again after so long. He found himself to be almost shy and self conscious. Which was ridiculous of course but still. He found himself talking to cover his awkwardness.

"_This is my shoulder cape little jewel, not exactly of the fabrics of home but close enough. It covers me without being too heavy and constricting. Egypt is much warmer than here. I would love to show you one day." _All the while he was donning his accoutrements, sandals, gauntlets and crown, talking to the dark eyed infant who was watching him with rapt attention. "Ah!" The baby cawed happily.

Teddy joined them just as Ahk reached for the boy, _"Shall we go and find Daddy?"_

"Aha! Ahkmenrah! How are you my boy? All well I hope? Did Jean-Baptiste behave himself?"

"_Of course, he was," _He checked himself, "Sorry, rather got caught there."

"Not to worry, I think it's excellent you share your language with him," Teddy beamed, "you never know when he will be able to reply."

Ahk made a mental note NOT to curse around the baby.

"I hope so, Nicky is doing very well, he's learning much more quickly than I was expecting, he has a real gift." Ahk couldn't have looked prouder if he tried.

"That's splendid!" Teddy enthused, he turned his attention onto his son, "and how are you my lad? Did you enjoy your night with Uncle Ahk?"

"Ah!"

"Is that so?"

"Daddy!" He reached for Teddy who took him gratefully.

"Hello my lad, shall we see what adventures we can have tonight?"

Teddy placed the baby expertly in the carrier, tying him close then made his way out into the museum with Ahk.

The week passed peacefully, both men falling into an easy routine. Ahk would get up place the baby down carefully so he could sit and watch as Ahk readied himself for the day.

Ahk himself quickly got used to the extra presence in his chamber. He even got used to stripping down to his undergarments again, he really did hate the feel of the long skirt in the casket. It confused his guards no end which was highly entertaining. The baby sat and watched him in wonder, Ahk going from awkward explanations to playing with the baby as he made his morning preparations. More than once Teddy had walked in on them playing peek-a-boo.

Jean-Baptiste had been remarkable really, of course he missed Sac dearly, the first night being the worst, reaching about 3am and deciding that whilst all the cuddles with Daddy, Uncle Ahk, various exhibits and The Guardian of Brooklyn himself were great what he really wanted was his own mother.

He sat unhappily in Teddy's arms, bottom lip trembling as he made 'muh,muh,muh,muh' sounds, eyes brimming with tears.

In the end it had taken songs from Ahk, Jed, Ragnar and the Easter Island Head to settle him. Who knew stones could sing so well? Larry figured it was the low rumbling that did it.

But after that, by and large the little boy was fairly contented with his carers.

Ahk actually had begun to look forward to the dawn, settling in his sarcophagus with JB on his chest he found the dark wasn't quite as terrible plus the fact that he had another person to worry about, he didn't let himself panic as much, usually he focused on counting the till the dawn but with JB he could just count the baby's sleeping breaths.

As much as he hated his sarcophagus, having JB with him made it just a little bearable. He would miss him when Sacagawea returned, still, she would return the day after tomorrow. Two more nights he could enjoy his nephew's company. After all his isolation that would do nicely.

He settled down with the babe, mind full of all the things he and Teddy had planned for their last day Sac-less day, determined to keep the little boy occupied and distracted from his missing mother.

Something was wrong, the second he was awake he knew something was terribly wrong.

His arms were empty.

EMPTY.

Ahk forced himself to calm down for a second, straining to hear anything inside or out. Nothing, no breathing, no huffing, no crying. Gone.

Panic rose in his chest. He pushed at the lid to get out and find the child.

It didn't move. His panic spiked. NO! He forced himself to focus, there had to be a rational explanation. Taking a deep, calming breath he tried again.

The lid was locked.

'Why?! Why had he been locked in had he done something wrong, was he being punished-wait. 'Calm down' he ordered himself. No one here would do that. No one would do that not anymore. There's just been a mistake that's all…and Jean-Baptiste is missing.

Trying with all the composure he had he carefully reached under his lower back, the natural curve of his spine allowing him to keep a device Larry had given him on his third night after the whole flashlight/taser misunderstanding. A long wire loop, thin enough to slide out under the lid and pull back the pins. Willing his hands to stop shaking he carefully fed out the tool.

He hooked the pin on the second try, pulling it back surely, one down one to go, Ahk gritted his teeth as the stale scent of his tomb began to bite into his senses in a familiar pall. Wriggling the wire he captured the second pin and pulled it free.

Thank Ra. Now he could-

The lid stayed shut as he pushed. Maybe he'd lost a little strength? Flat on his back he shoved with all his might. He tried again. Again.

AGAIN.

Nothing. Still locked tight and there was nothing he could do.

He was trapped.

The all too familiar terror, mixed with the horror of the missing baby and the utter, utter helplessness clawed into the petrified pharaoh.

He was alone, in the dark, again.

There was only one thing he could do.

Ahk threw his head back and screamed.

_**I am so sorry everyone to leave this on a cliffhanger! I promise the second chapter is nearly done! Please let me know what you think of this one! :)**_


	16. An Empty Space Part 2

_**Hello my lovelies! **_

_**I'm really sorry this update has taken longer than I intended, I know you guys don't like to be kept on the edge of your seats (neither do I! ) **_

_**My laptop is a grumpy beastie and decided he didn't want to connect to the internet or just work in general yesterday. I got this chapter finished after getting back from my friends wedding ready to share with you all and kaput! :(**_

_**Thank you so much for all your favorites, follows and reviews for the last chapter! Sorry it's taken me a while to update! **_

_**I must say a big thank you to Reidluver, Ahk having JB in with him in his Sarcophagus was a prompt she gave me at the very end of 'Long Awaited Treasure'-my first story in this universe! Sorry this prompt has taken so long to fill my dear! (and also for all the added in angst I've included as well!)**_

_**Please let me know what you think! **_

_**Guest (1)-I know I am a terrible person to leave it like that, I hope this update is soon enough! **_

_**guest- Thank you so much, I'm really chuffed you like my interpretation of Ahkmenrah! There will be a discussion forthcoming with him don't worry! I'm glad you liked the part about the space, I think it would be really important to him and that the others know him well enough now to understand that too. Sac and Teddy deserved a proper goodbye, they've both had a rough time of it so I thought it only fair for Sac to get to say goodbye (even if it's only for a short while) on her own terms! **_

_**NatM-fan – I hope this was fast enough for you! Hee hee! I thought Larry ought to get his own back a bit and you know what they say, 'if you can't beat them, join them!' **_

_**Hi- Thank you so much, it always makes me glow to know people enjoy my writing! :D**_

_**Guest (2) – Because I am a bad author who likes to have her readers on tenderhooks on occasion! :P I hope this wasn't too long to wait! **_

Teddy made his way to Ahk's room keen to begin the evening with his adopted son, the President was eternally grateful to the pharaoh and his kindness for agreeing to keep Jean-Baptiste with him during the day. It eased both himself and his beautiful Sacagawea to know that their boy awoke in warmth to the sound of a beating heart.

As it happened, Teddy's heart stopped upon reaching the corridor to Ahk's room. He was already running as the frantic screams continued to assault his ears. The president charged into the display, the guards letting him through without complaint.

Teddy froze for a split second utterly horrorstruck. The sarcophagus rattling, _shaking_ with force was something he'd never wanted to see ever again.

"TEDDY! TEDDY PLEASE! LARRY! TEDDY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! HE'S GONE! JB'S GONE! I'M SORRY! LET ME OUT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! _BY ALL THE GODS __**PLEASE**__ LET ME OUT! OSIRIS! ISIS! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! __**LET ME OUT!**__"_

It took Teddy half a second to see the problem, the sarcophagus was pad locked. Dear God in Heaven what had happened?

"Ahk! AHK!" roared Teddy, trying to get the terrified king's attention.

But the Pharaoh couldn't hear him over the sound of his own frenzied pounding as he thrashed in terror, panic and claustrophobia in full effect.

Teddy had no choice.

He thumped down as hard as he could on the Sarcophagus lid

"AHKMENRAH!"

Silence.

"T-T-Teddy?" Came the frightened reply. It was in these moments reflected the president later that he was reminded so harshly of Ahkmenrah's real age.

"Yes, Ahkmenrah it's me." Reassured Teddy as warmly as he could.

"Teddy!" The boy-king cried in desperation, "I'm sorry! I don't know what's happened! Please! Get me out of here! I tried! I tried everything but it won't open and Jean-Baptiste is gone, he could be anywhere, I swear he was with me last night I swear on Ra himself I-"

"AHK!" Teddy couldn't let him dissolve into panic once again. The pharaoh shut up immediately, "Ahkmenrah," he began again more gently, trying desperately to sound as sure and comforting as he could. "please, I ksnow it's hard but please try to calm down. Listen very carefully, I can't free you because there are padlocks on the sarcophagus."

"P-p-p-adlocks?"

"Yes, for the moment you're locked in."

Ahk couldn't help the sharp intake of breath

"But," Teddy made himself sound as firm and reassuring as he could whilst his own heart raced, "I am going to get you out of here. I promise. What happened?"

"I-I woke up like normal, I knew instantly JB wasn't in with me. I tried to escape, I did! I even used the wire tool Larry left me!" Hysteria was creeping back into the pharaoh's voice. Teddy knew he had to act fast, Ahkmenrah was one of the bravest people he had ever met but in this situation he could only last so long. He wished to god he could rip the damn things off himself. He certainly felt angry enough that he could try. This was a completely unacceptable situation.

"Ahkmenrah, this is not your fault" Teddy assured.

"But he was mine to guard through the day!" The frightened boy cried.

"You cannot help what happens during the day, it is beyond all our powers. Now, forgive me but I must leave you for a few minutes. I can't break through the locks and we cannot ask Attila or Ragnar, they'll do too much damage."

Ahk refused to let the terrified sob escape him, he had to wait here alone? Again? No. Stop it. He wasn't the one to be worried about, only his stupid claustrophobia was a problem here and they were MISSING Jean-Baptiste. Focus Ahkmenrah! He ordered himself. How could he help himself and the child? His panicked brain floundered for a moment before inspiration hit.

"J-Jed and Octavius! They could pick the lock!"

"Brilliant!" Teddy actually felt his heart slow a fraction. The miniatures surely would be able to rescue Ahk. He only hated he could not do it himself. Someone would pay for this. "I will be right back son," the president promised, "you're not on your own."

"G-Get everyone searching for JB," insisted Ahk, determined to find the baby, he was HIS responsibility, "wherever he is he'll, he'll be-"

"Greatly distressed. I know son, I know. It's not your fault. I'll be back very soon."

He placed a calming hand on the lid before bolting from the room, damn near vaulting Texas in his haste.

Teddy, true to his word, returned with the miniatures quickly, (though to Ahk it had already felt like thirty years) heading off quickly to find his boy as soon as he made Ahk aware he had brought help.

Teddy had hurriedly explained to Jed and Octavius the situation, they leapt into his hand, spear and swords and farrier tools at the ready to free Ahkmenrah. Both men knew how much Ahk hated his sarcophagus, how he wouldn't even use the lift in the museum. And the baby was missing. This was a nightmare. Of all the times for Larry to be on a late-start week! Both of them urged Teddy to ride hard, too caught up with urgency to care that this was effectively super-sonic speed for them.

Jed and Octavius scrabbled to the first lock when Teddy set them down, both of them taking it in turns to speak to the trapped pharaoh as they worked.

"Ahk, hey partner, it's just us we're trying to get you out as fast as we can."

"J-J-ed?" Ahk's voice shocked the pair of them, usually so calm and level, he sounded like he was on the verge of splintering. He sounded so damn young. The friends shared a look, leaping into action with a fury of urgency.

"Yeah, buddy we're here." Jed tried to sound light and friendly, anything to ease Ahk.

"I didn't mean to lose him! I swear I tried to get out. I'm not strong enough."

"You're plenty strong Ahk," Jed insisted, "it's jus' these things are solid. Attila couldn't get out of 'em."

"Jedediah's right my pharaoh, there's no way you could break these even if you were Hercules himself."

"I-I-lost him. He's gone!" Ahk was fighting back both the urge to cry and the urge to try and smash his way free again. Neither would help him. They never did before.

"And we shall find him again." Octavius, had gone into full 'general' mode, calm and sure possessed of the utter conviction of what he was doing. It was the only way to keep focused. He kept his voice unwavering, doing his level best to try and keep Ahk calm whilst working like a demon, "Do not despair my friend. *click* there, one lock down, one to go. All will be well Ahkmenrah, trust us."

Ahk couldn't help the choked sob that escaped his gritted teeth.

"I do."

Jed heard the catch in those words, jeez this was all kinds of bad. "It's okay Ahk, we're getting there, we're getting you out buddy, we're not going to leave you. Now have I ever told you about the time I was working on the railroad and the horses got loose?"

"N-n-no…"

"Well…," Jed launched off into a tale of mishap and shenanigans.

May Jupiter bless the cowboy. Octavius redoubled his efforts to get the lock off. If the general ever got his hands on who'd done this to Jean-Baptiste and Ahk Pluto's wrath would have nothing him.

He looked up to Jed and nodded, he was nearly done.

Jed interrupted his own story, "Ahk, partner, please, whatever you do please don't throw off the lid when we're through, you'll throw us into next week (he'd seen what Ahk could do when he was annoyed. Panicked as he was now? Jed didn't like to think how far the lid was about to fly) we'll shout when we're clear. Are you okay?"

Ahkmenrah had never felt worse but he managed to force himself answer, " Y-y-yes."

"We're goin' as fast as we can, jus' hold on Ahk."

It was not lost on the pharaoh that Jed was using his real name. A sure sign the cowboy was worried.

With a merciful click the last lock released. It took every ounce of control Ahk had not to jump out of his tomb there and then forcing himself to breath slowly.

"Okay Ahk, we've got the locks off, now just give us a minute"

Ahk had given up all pretense of coping now, "Please hurry."

After a few agonising moments he could hear Octavius's voice, strong and sure, "Ahkmenrah, my liege, we are clear."

Ahk surged upwards, as though he were breaking the surface of the ocean, lid lfying back as he breathed hard and fast. He cast his eyes about for this friends, worried. "J-J-Jed? O-Octavius?"

"We're here Ahk, we're okay."

They had never seen such a depth of gratitude in anyone's eyes before. Then they took in the rest of Ahk, realising how truly awful he looked. Exhausted, pale and shaking, the few bandages he wrapped about his arms and chest for 'keeping up appearances' as Larry had put it were soaked in sweat, his face sheened with panicked tears.

"What happened Ahk?" Jed's voice was uncommonly gentle

"They," Ahk began, trying to pull himself back together, 'you're free now Ahkmenrah, free.' He scolded himself, 'Stop panicking. You're a pharaoh for Ra's sake! There are more important things right now!' "They," He tried again, aloud, "someone, must have come in here during the day, they must have seen Jean-Baptiste in here with him and took him. I suppose it would seem strange a plastic child with a," He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"With you my liege," May Ra bless Octavius' way with words.

"Yes, and then they must have locked me in, maybe to stop it happening again." He looked down ashamed, "I couldn't stop them, I was supposed to look after him!"

"None of us can defend against what the day brings Ahkmenrah, instead we must embrace the challenge of each new night." Stated Octavius.

Jed smiled fondly at the general, shaking his head, "What he's sayin' is it ain't your fault Ahk. Anyway who'd look in on you during the day, ain't people satisfied with you looking all gold and pretty?"

"I don't,-" a thought occurred him, if not the average visitor, someone with authority, fussy even, "McPhee! The director! Larry says he's always picking faults, he would look, he would have the authority and he could, he-"

"Could arrange those hateful amendments! I believe you're right my pharaoh!"

"Great, so where in tarnation would a city-sack stash a baby?"

Ahk narrowed his eyes at Jed with sudden clarity.

"I think I know. I need your help, both of you."

"'Course, what'd you need?"

"I need you to pick another lock."

"Sure, where?"

"McPhee's office!"

"Of course!"

"We must hurry," Ahk sprang out of his sarcophagus like it was on fire, already holding out his hand to the other men.

"Ain't you goin' to garb up? Asked Jed taking in Ahk's bare feet and white linen wrap-around short shendyt, "like, at all?" Jed looked as though he really hoped the answer was 'Yes'.

"No time," there was a wildness in Ahk's eyes that neither figure entirely trusted.

Jed sighed internally, bracing himself. He couldn't blame Ahk for wanting to move, the baby was _missing_ after all."Okay, but we ain't travelling in your hands if you're running, we'll be paste afore we git there!"

Ahk snatched up a short bandage, tying it quickly over one shoulder and around his waist. "Can you grip this?"

"Sure."

"Then come on."

The second Jed and Octavius had a firm grip Ahk hurtled out of his exhibit.

"God damn Ahk! You're gonna break something!" Yelled Jed over the rushing wind, clinging to his hat before he lost it forever.

It took all the miniatures had to keep a hold of Ahk, they'd thought he was fast when was playing soccer but without his parachute of a cloak, his golden crown and jewelry or the sandals he had become human lightening.

The pharaoh practically flew down the stairs and shot across the main lobby, the mental image of McPhee's door fixed firmly in his sights. Ahk managed to skid to a halt just outside of the door. he turned to the two men on his shoulder.

"Are you two still with me?"

"Yes, yes, we're fine, thank you." Managed Octavius with a coherence he wasn't feeling.

They both looked pretty shell shocked.

"Hot damn! Yer like a coyote who'd gotten wind o'dinner. Jeez, that was fast."

Once Ahk was sure they were fine he was straight back to business, "Can you unlock this door?"

"If you hold us up we should be okay."

Carefully Ahk raised a hand to his shoulder, letting them climb aboard before moving them to the offending lock. He didn't have to tell them to hurry.

After a few agonizing minutes the lock clicked.

It took all of Ahk's willpower not to barrel through the door. Indeed, it had taken almost all his control not to simply kick it down.

"Well done my friends, you are marvels at this." He couldn't quite keep the tremor from his voice.

"Sure thing buddy." Jed tipped his hat.

Ahk helped them climb back onto his shoulder then strode into the room. He could hear muffled cries. Ahk gasped in horror at the anguished sound.

The miniatures looked at each other in horror. Jed piped up, "Ahk the desk! The draws in the desk! Go!" The sound was much louder for them they could follow it exactly.

Ahk pounced on the desk, opening the largest drawer revealing a very unhappy but entirely unharmed Jean-Baptiste. Ahk scooped up the baby with a wordless cry, kissing him on the head then cuddled him close, tears of relief pouring down his face unchecked.

"You're safe little one, I have you, all is well now, don't be frightened, I have you, Ahkmenrah is here now and your father is coming, I am so sorry little one, so sorry."

Octavius patted Ahk's shoulder, "this is not your fault my pharaoh, now sit down, please, before you fall down."

"Yeah take it easy Tut, it's all okay now. You did good. You got him."

They were surprised by such a show of emotion from the usually calm pharaoh but it had been an eventful night so far and it wasn't even an hour past sunset. Ahk nodded, doing as he was told, slumping carefully into McPhee's chair.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help tonight my friends, I would not have been able to find him without you."

"We are simply glad to have been of service."

"It's what family's for Ahk."

"And I am truly grateful."

He looked over at the draw again and his face crumpled, "I cannot bear to think of what would have happened if we did not find him." His eyes welled again and both men knew Ahk was equating his own experiences to what Jean-Baptiste had just been through.

"Ahk," Jed began, "this is in no way your fault buddy, don' beat yerself up about it, there was nothing you could do, you found him as quick as you could, little cub here couldn't hav' bin there more than half an hour. He's okay."

The 'it's you we're worried about' was left unsaid.

"Jean-Baptiste is fine now, safe and sound with you, he knows he is loved and protected again. That is all he needs. You saved him, you've done extremely well."

Ahk looked up at them again and for a split-second his face was completely open, it caught both older men off guard. They had never seen Ahkmenrah looking so horribly broken and so very young. Jed unconsciously gripped Octavius' hand in worry. Then it was gone. Ahk had pulled himself back together.

Neither miniature was fooled.

"Ahkmenrah? Ahk? Jed? Octavius?" Teddy came running in tipped off by the dozens of concerned exhibits who's seen the pharaoh's kamikaze dash. He took in the scene of both his adoptive son safe in the arms of a freed Ahkmenrah and the 26th President sagged against the door frame in relief. "Oh thank god."

Ahk began to struggle to his feet, "We got him Teddy, he's safe now,"

"Don't get up Ahkmenrah, it's alright." Teddy crossed over to the four of them, he looks perfectly well," Teddy took the proffered child from the pale pharaoh, "aren't you my boy?" Jean-Baptiste giggled, battling happily at Teddy's nose.

"Daddy!"

"Yes my boy, Daddy's got you now."

He maybe have held him a little tighter than usual once the words left his mouth, finally allowing himself to accept the danger had passed. He had his boy back. He kissed the little head tenderly.

"Thank you gentlemen, thank you for finding him. Where was he?"

"In McPhee's drawer." Answered Jed, "Fuddy-duddy must've stashed him there an' forgot." He smiled at the Pharaoh, "Ahk got him out the second we got in here."

"But I could only do so once Jed and Octavius unlocked the door." Ahk added quickly, "I, I, thought it prudent for Larry that I did not break it down. It was only a minute extra I swear," the fear was beginning to creep back into Ahk's voice. Teddy wasn't sure if it he was remembering his recent experience or he was thinking he'd failed in some way.

"Ahkmenrah, I cannot thank you enough, an extra minute or two hasn't had any ill effects, Jean-Baptiste is well and Larry will no doubt be grateful for your consideration."

"It was Jed and Octavius really, they're the master lock pickers." He focused on the miniatures, "I am forever in your debt gentlemen."

"Like Jedediah said, we are family. Of course we came to help you."

"All three of you were magnificent. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am, myself and Sacagawea are deeply indebted to you."

"You're, you're going to tell Sacagawea?" Teddy didn't think it possible but Ahkmenrah actually got paler.

"Of course, she will be as grateful as I am that the three of you rescued her son."

"But he shouldn't of needed rescuing in the first place! I should have protected him!"

"I don't know how many times we must say this Ahkmenrah. Please listen when I state. THIS. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. Had you been entrusted with his care and simply let him crawl off to get lost somewhere. THAT would have been your fault." Jed and Octavius looked deeply uncomfortable. "However, you did everything you could to protect him. It was your idea to wrap him loosely in your bandages to look as though he were part of your exhibit. There is nothing ANY of us could have done. At least you found him so quickly."

"I-I had to!"

"And you did my boy, Sacagawea will know how hard you fought for him, even after such an ordeal."

"Yeah, bein' stuck back in there's gotta be a whole bag bad."

Ahk's face closed off entirely. The comment triggering the memories he'd tried so hard to forget.

Ah hell. Jed realised the second the words left his mouth they were the wrong ones.

Octavius hit the cowboy's arm. "What Jed means is that it took courage to focus on the infant's welfare when you yourself were suffering."

"I am quite used to it, after 54 years I should be, quite inexcusable to make such a fuss really." Ahk answered in that awful bland tone he used when he was only being polite out of form.

"No, buddy," Jed tried to make up for his poor turn of phrase. "it's totally okay it-"

"I think," Ahk cut him off, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second as the memories of the re-imprisonment flooded back, "now that the danger had passed I should," he looked down as he realised, adrenaline fading, that he was in nothing but his underwear. By the gods, this was all actually just one long, painful nightmare wasn't it? "Return to my chamber and dress for the evening."

He got up stiffly, nodded awkwardly to the three men and made his way to the door.

"Take care my boy," called Teddy after Ahk's retiring form, "I shall see you later, thank you again for all your assistance."

Ahk turned and nodded once more before continuing on his way, head held high, collected and regal and looking as though a feather could knock him down.

Despite the awkwardness of his departure, it did reveal something unexpected.

"Um, guys, have any o' you eva seen Ahk's back before?" Asked Jed as they watched Ahk cross the lobby and slowly walk back up the stairs.

"Not before tonight." Answered Octavius grimly.

All eyes were on the same spot. A cruel white line between his shoulder blades.

"Holy crap, I never, he, shouldn't we?" Jed was actually flapping, flustered beyond all reckoning at the realisation of something he'd never considered it before.

"I believe I will take this one gentlemen." Teddy was stern, eyes steely.

Jed and Octavius nodded, still shocked. "You know where to find us if you require assistance my president. We shall inform Larry when he arrives"

"Thank you gentlemen, I would appreciate that." Teddy didn't take his eyes off the direction Ahk left in.

"Yeah, yeah anything Teddy." Jed's stare was fixed on the retreating pharaoh, eyes full of horror. He'd never considered before how Ahk came to be in the museum at so young an age.

All three men knew instinctively that was not a battle scar.

_**Uh-oh. The drama isn't over yet guys! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think, I will do my best to get the next part up by the end of this coming week! **_


	17. An Empty Space Part 3

_**Hello Lovely People! **_

_**Phew! I'm sorry this is a later update than I'd hoped but this chapter Just. Kept. Going! In good news it's an extra long one, though be warned there's a lot of Ahk Angst here… **_

_**I hope you all enjoy it, thank you so much for all your favourites, follows and reviews, I've been genuinely floored with how well this story has been received, you're all so kind, thank you. Real Life is being rather crazy right now and this is really keeping me going so thank you everyone! **_

_**Please let me know what you think of this monster of an installment!**_

_**Hi- You're quite right, it's not good at all…**_

_**guest- Thank you so much! I'm always so chuffed when I hear I've stirred some real emotion in my readers! You've made my day! Yeah, my interpretation of Ahk pitches him at 18 so he is still really young despite his general maturity and I think it's important to show that now and then. In answer to your question, yes! But not for a very long time, I have a huge story arc to work through first but yes, it is planned and will be written up and posted eventually (probably by the time I'm 40!)**_

_**NatM- You made me tear up a little with your lovely review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my stories so much, seriously the best compliment you can give me is that I have good characterisation! It's so important to me that I get them right. Yes, they are very much becoming a real family who care about each other as people, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I love fatherly!Teddy too, he's out in force in a big way in this chapter! Ah, no, alas I do not speak German, I am as English as a soggy July day and with limited fluency in anything, 'kaput' is just one of those words that's worked its way into general English Lexicon-it is a language known to mug others for spare grammar and vocab! Sorry to disappoint! **_

_**Guest- Oh yes, poor Ahk, he is 100% human and even he, cool, calm, collected pharaoh has his limits. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**_

_**Avian- Aww! That's quite alright, you're so kind to review as much as you do, I appreciate every word! I'm glad you're still enjoying the family vibe, it's definitely the theme for these stories! Yeah, Ahk's having a rough time of it in this chapter too! Sorry about that but hopefully you'll enjoy it! **_

Ahkmenrah walked as calmly as he could back towards his exhibit. He really, _really_ didn't want to return anywhere near that accursed box. He could feel the thing taunting him as he neared however, he needed his clothes, he refused to remain indecently under-dressed amongst his friends. He was not going to give into it, give into his fear that the casket was going to snatch him up and seal him inside the second he stepped inside his room.

He hoped.

No. He knew he was being beyond foolish. It was just a box. Just a damn box.

'_It's your tomb,' _came the ugly whisper from the back of his mind, '_You belong in it_.'

Ahk clamped down on that thought. He was a Pharaoh for Ra's sake! He could return to his own damn room and dress himself for the day without panicking. He could.

He stepped to the edge of the threshold.

The urge to run, to run hard and fast and back into the arms of friends, of family, to _beg_ not to go back was almost overwhelming.

No.

He could do this. It was just a box. He was just afraid. Pharaoh's were not afraid of things. He could do this. He could return and ready himself for the night. Then he could rejoin his friends. He could.

Taking a very deep breath to steady himself he crossed the threshold.

He made it down the hallway, nodding stiffly to his guards who looked concerned but remained in place out of respect. He crossed to the right to collect his robes for the day. So far so good. Reaching up for his shendyt he felt the fabric drawing comfort from its familiarity though it was not the same as home, the fabric not quite matching.

He turned back sadly, reminded starkly of home and the life he had left behind.

It was a terrible mistake.

His eyes locked on the box. His sarcophagus. HIS TOMB.

Ahk couldn't move. It was looking at him, demanding his presence. He wanted nothing more to dress and leave this darkness and return to the light of the museum and his friends. But he just couldn't do it. Fresh memories of re-imprisonment crashed over him mixing with his existing experiences.

He sank to the floor, shaking, refusing to cry, to give in fully but it was there and it was looking at him hungrily and patient, knowing he would have to return to it again tonight, every night.

He shut his eyes, trying to block it all out.

He failed to protect his nephew, he'd allowed himself to be captured again. He failed his people so long ago, failed to escape cruel fate. And he was failing to deal with his fear of a box, failing to escape once more.

Ahk curled up into himself, head on his knees, hands clasped tightly as he tried to pull himself together.

Teddy found Anna quickly, she was already looking for him, full of worry at the words she'd been hearing, Ahk trapped, the baby missing, Ahk tearing through the museum like he was on fire. She'd not long left her exhibit and she'd walked into total chaos.

Larry's absence was almost painful.

If anyone was to know just what on earth was going it was Teddy.

"Teddy, what's happened? I heard Ahk was locked in again! Is he alright? What's happened?!"

Teddy held up a apologetic hand, "I can't fill you in on all the details right now my dear, Ahk and Jean-Baptiste are both physically fine." Anna didn't like how exactly Teddy specified the 'fine' "but I must go to our Pharaoh."

"Can I help?" She had to do something, everyone was worried, most knew about Ahk's hatred of his sarcophagus. Anna didn't know how he could get back in it every night. He must be a state right now. She couldn't sit idle whilst her friend was suffering

"Yes, can you take my boy for me? I need to go and much as I love him he needs to stay behind this time."

That. That she could do, that would help. "Of course, whatever you need."

"Thank you. Jed and Octavius are by the desk, they can fill you in."

Teddy kissed the baby, "you're in safe hands little one, daddy loves you but right how he has to go see uncle Ahk."

Jean-Baptiste patted Teddy's face fondly before cuddling into Anna.

Anna smiled at the child, "He understands it seems."

"He's a clever one, my little cub." Teddy nuzzled the child's tiny nose for good measure, "Thank you again, I'll be in with our Pharaoh, can you ask Lawrence to keep people away from his exhibit tonight? I don't want him being inundated right now."

Anna knew better than to ask, but it confirmed her suspicions. She'd have to make sure Ragnar didn't get a garbled telling and charge into the rescue. Much as he was good at that, charging in with Gunnuld right now would not be of benefit to anyone if Ahk was already free. "Of course, good luck."

"Thank you." He left the 'I'll need it' unsaid.

He headed off towards Ahk's exhibit full of paternal drive and trepidation.

"Ahkmenrah? My Pharaoh? May I come in?" Teddy called first, not wanting to startle the young ruler.

Ahk was surprised by the voice, he hadn't been expecting anyone would want to be near him after that little display. He tried to pull himself together, he didn't really want anyone to see him like this but there were a few people he could cope with and if he were honest with himself he really wanted company right now.

"I-I I'm here," Ahk tried to steady his voice, "of course you can enter, what brings you here Teddy?"

"I came to see how you are" answered Teddy honestly.

"I'm fine" Ahk was sat on the floor tucked as far away from his sarcophagus case as possible, eyes dark, still in only his undergarments, still horribly pale making the bruising on his hands and arms stand out more starkly. He looked about as far from 'fine' as you can get without being inanimately dead. As it was he look frightened, lost and so terribly, terribly young.

"No you're not," Teddy spoke softly, sincerely, there was utterly no point in beating around the bush tonight. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out Ahk."

The pharaoh sighed despondently, "It's alright, there was nothing you could do I got out eventually."

"No," Teddy sat down deliberately next to the young man, "it's not alright Ahkmenrah, you were locked in again, against your will and I didn't rescue you. You needed me and I failed you again."

"Again?" Ahk questioned looking confused.

"All those years I should have let you out and I didn't."

The image of Theodore backing away from him assaulted his memory, "You were scared of me," he offered, uncomfortable discussing the past like this, "you all were you all believed the lies of the night guards. It's understandable."

"No!" Teddy denied vehemently, "I should have fought for you! I will never forgive myself for that, I don't know how you can so readily!"

"Because I have to!" shot back Ahk, temper beginning to rise, "I would have done the same probably!" Ahk stopped, remembering the feelings of constriction feeling the darkness creeping over him. "But why," he began, shifting awkwardly, voicing the question he'd wanted to ask for months, "why did you believe them? I never did anything to hurt anyone! No one listened to me. I just wanted to get out! I tried in all the languages I knew! No one came except the guards who ordered and forced me quiet. Please Teddy, I just wanted to get out! Why did you all hate me so much?" He asked, voicing raising in his desperation, eyes searching Teddy's face for an answer.

"Oh my boy," Teddy took off his hat, sighing unhappily, he knew he would have to explain himself one day. He'd apologised at the first opportunity he'd had but he knew this conversation would have to happen at some point Ahkmenrah was too intelligent not to ask, it was a matter of formality holding him back till now. Now he was clearly comfortable enough with him, or, he thought darkly, he was desperate enough for answers. "I never hated you, I feared you yes. And that, "Ahk shut the mouth he'd been opening to question further at Teddy's tone, "is because ignorance breeds fear and stupidity. Something I should have remedied years ago. You've proved how wrong we all were the second you stepped out of your sarcophagus and offered to help us. You've been nothing but a loyal friend and champion of the museum. All those lies have been exposed as just that. Lies."

"You don't think I'm a monster anymore?" Asked Ahk quietly, looking for a sincere answer, good or ill.

Teddy was horrified, "OF COURSE NOT! Whatever gave you such an idea?!"

"The other you, the replacement one, he was last here 10 years ago. He's the you from before when Larry came. When he found out I was free he panicked, saying I was a dangerous monster who would curse us all and bring the museum to ruin."

Teddy buried his face in his hands. "Oh my dear boy."

"Why Teddy? Why did you think that of me? I'd never, I wouldn't!" Ahk was working himself up into a meltdown.

"Ahkmenrah stop! Please! I am the one at fault here, that was my petty-minded ignorance speaking, I should have sought my own answers instead of blinding following the words of the night guards but, if truth be told I was afraid."

That got Ahk's attention, he looked up, shocked, "You? Afraid?"

"Oh it happens my boy," Teddy gave a mirthless chuckle, "a lot more often than you'd think, we both have rather good masks to cover ourselves though don't we?" Ahk gave a small smile in acknowledgement.

"I was afraid of losing this night life, I was afraid of not waking up again and they played on that fear, on all our fears in the those first confusing nights. You sounded so terrible, so dangerous that we believed them wholeheartedly that if you were freed you would wreak destruction upon us all."

"Did you never hear my tears then?"

Teddy's heart actually broke.

He took off his glasses and cleaned them with shaking hands.

"Yes, once."

Ahk went the colour of milk.

"I begged Cecil to let you out, argued that no monster could cry like that."

"A-a-and?"

"He refused, asked had I ever heard of sirens? Of creatures who lure the unsuspecting to their deaths, that crying was only playing on my sympathy and that weakness would get me them and everyone in the museum killed. Especially Sacagawea."

"They used her against you?!" Ahk was appalled.

"Indeed, guilting me between what I thought was right and what I was afraid of losing."

"When was this?"

"In the third week. I never dared come past your room again when you weren't screaming. It was worse when you cried in English."

"Oh."

Ahk seemed to droop entirely, curling in on himself instinctively.

"I always wondered why no one came then," Ahk told the floor, "I thought they must be too disgusted with my weakness."

It was Teddy's turn to be appalled, "Dear Lord No! Where you were, what was happening, I can't even begin to-" he cut himself off in his fervor, "you have EVERY right Ahkmenrah, every single right to scream and rage and yes, cry because of what was done to you, by us, by me. The fact that you're still sane is a miracle in itself."

"I'd never hurt any of you, I'd rather die!" Ahk insisted as though Teddy still needed convinced. The boy could be remarkably obtuse sometimes when he got a certain idea in his head.

"I know that more than anything Ahkmenrah, I know that." Teddy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But tonight!" Ahk dove back into the issue that had rattled him more recently than his forced confinement, "After all that, I still failed you in the end, I couldn't protect JB when he needed me the most. All this good faith in me and what did I achieve? I lost your child! I'm reduced to a wailing mess every time I am trapped in that thing and for what?! I'm powerless during the day! At the mercy of anyone's whim! I can't even be of use to anyone! I might as well be locked in!"

Teddy snapped, blue eyes blazing, "Don't you dare say something like that! None of that ridiculousness thank you!" He got Ahk by both shoulders making sure the young pharaoh was paying him full attention, "You will NEVER, EVER be locked in again by any of us, no matter what happens. We will ALWAYS get you out do you hear me? We will ALWAYS come for you."

Ahk was too stunned to argue.

"You ARE useful, we need you! I need you! You are part of our family. I failed you most dreadfully over the years and I can never express how sorry I am. I apologise fully and wholeheartedly and if I could turn back the clock I would. Absolutely. You are what brings us together, and no it's not just your tablet. Seeing you, being yourself after everything you've been through makes most of us, makes me want to be a better person and it makes me TRY. Do you understand that?"

Teddy carried on, unleashing his full protective might.

"You are an inspiration to us, you are a brother here, both elder and younger, you are a caring young man, a leader, a teacher, a friend and advisor. We love you Ahkmenrah, you are absolutely needed and wanted by us and remember nobody is perfect, we all need to lean on each other every so often and by Jove, you're allowed to. Emotion, negative or positive is not weakness my pharaoh, it's a strength of character."

Ahk was completely and utterly floored by the force of his words. It was everything, no, more than he could have ever of asked for. He hadn't realised how much he NEEDED to hear those words. Needed to know that he was truly one of them, that no matter what he was safe here. They wouldn't abandon him now. He would never be left alone again.

The dam in his chest that had been steadily cracking, shattered.

"Teddy, He began, failing to keep the tremor from his voice, "Teddy, I'm so sorry."

It was all the warning the president got before Ahk burst into tears, the horror and terror of the day finally catching up to him mixed in with the relief of the president's words. Teddy reacted instinctively, wrapping his arm about Ahk's shoulders he pulled the distraught Pharaoh to him, Ahk clung to Teddy, all coherence lost has he sobbed.

Teddy brought his other arm up, holding the young man close. "It's alright son, it's alright."

"I never had this, even at home!" Ahk managed between sobs, "In the palace it was always rigid, keeping up appearances, courtesies and performance. I only got to relax in my private chambers or with my parents in theirs. I was never allowed, Kah," Ahk swallowed back another sob, "my brother Kahmunrah used to taunt me for being soft, for_ feeling_ when we as the royals should be above the common folk, feeling was for the weak."

Ahk sniffed, trying to reign his words back in but now he'd started about his brother he just couldn't stop the words spilling out, "I- I always argued that we _had_ to feel, if we didn't understand our subjects how were we supposed to rule them, make the best decisions for the kingdom which they lived in? Kah said that they were only there to obey orders and serve us nothing more."

Venom had begun to replace the sobs as Ahk allowed himself to remember all the arguments, the cruel words thrown at him over the years, it kept coming, all of it flowing out of him uncorked like an old pressured bottle, "I called him a fool, that the voice of the many outweighed the voice of the few, we had a duty to protect them and maintain a prosperous land for us all. We fought more times than I care to recall. I trained hard to learn how to beat him. He was nine years older than me, the crown prince and made sure everyone knew it."

"Did you succeed him to the throne then?" Asked Teddy gently, not really wanting to interrupt but wanting to make sure Ahkmenrah vented until everything he'd been holding back was cleared out of him.

Ahk made a noise that was snort part sob, he tried again, a dark chuckle bubbling against Teddy's shoulder. "Succeed? No. No. He was disinherited before I'd seen my thirteenth year."

"Oh?" Teddy was determined not to pry too deeply, Ahk had never been this willing to talk about his past before and he was not about to push him back into silence. Though he secretly thought Ahk probably had rather more than a few bad memories he could do with getting off his chest, he hoped he'd continue, he'd already planned to ask about the scar but if he could avoid asking directly then all would for the better.

"My brother was always cruel." Spoke Ahk flatly, face still half pressed into the president's neck, he was safe there, he could talk about things without looking, looking made it all real.

"Even as children, he would delight in other's suffering, he was older and I idolised him for the longest time but he despised me. I never found out why, I suppose he was used to being the only child for so long then he was forced to share our parents. He never forgave me that slight. I had to earn the right to play with him and even then he gave me no quarter for being younger, he HAD to win, and would use any method."

Ahk paused, trying to get his words into order, "By the time I was eight I began to do my best to avoid him, I loved him fiercely as a younger sibling should but he was too rough, grown into his strength he was dangerous, leaving deep bruises after every tussle. I would train in secret, extra practice with the guards I had befriended to be able to withstand our usual sparring time, sometimes he'd drag us to train with the trainee palace guards. I hated that almost as much, Kah took pleasure in beating them to pieces knowing they daren't raise a hand against the crown prince. It was sheer sadism." He shuddered at the memory.

"When I didn't have to train with him I hid myself in the library with the scholars and scribes, learned our histories and politics, I could read and write as well as any of them by the time I was twelve, knowing the ways of the Gods and how best to use our land to prosper. I hoped one day to become Kah's trusted advisor, a hope in vain I knew but still, I wanted to do the best for our kingdom, our people, I knew Kah didn't bother himself with details but if I did, I could help keep us on the path to greatness. That's all I ever wanted." He brought his face up to Teddy's for a moment. It took the president's breath away to see the expression the joyful hope on AHkmrenrah's face as he remembered his early goals in life, "To keep Egypt great, to marry for love and raise many happy children. Ahk's voice caught, as he choked back a sob, those old, long-held wants had lain silent for far too long, he'd crushed them down so long ago and yet here they were forcing themselves to the surface once more. He buried his face back into Teddy's neck again.

Teddy tightened his grip on the young pharaoh, a gloveless hand coming up to rest gently on Ahk's face. He knew speaking now would be incredibly risky yet he didn't want Ahk to spiral into another miserable memory, "what changed?"

Ahk drew a deep breath, forcing himself to focus, he'd started this unpleasant trip down memory lane he had to finish now, indeed, he couldn't really stop, it was like a dam had been broken.

"My, my brother decided my father had ruled for long enough. He tried to stage a coup to depose him. He was caught of course. Father was beside himself. Kah was 21 you see, he was in him prime, wanted to rule but wouldn't wait, he never waited!" Ahk voice raised in agitation, "no, no he HAD to rule, HAD to take over, it was HIS RIGHT as crown prince." Teddy could practically hear this Kahmunrah's voice coming out of Ahk as he related the tale, cold and harsh with an angry lisp, "I was twelve, nearly thirteen, I'd never been more horrified. He'd wanted to murder us all just to rule." Ahk screwed his eyes closed at the memory, of seeing Kah dragged before their father, spitting his hatred. He'd always been destined for the throne! Ahk couldn't understand why he'd done it, even his lisp had not hindered his right to be anointed heir apparent. His father had declared it thus. And that, that was how his kindness was repaid?!

"Father had all his supporters executed." Ahk continued, recalling the horror of that day, "Mummified alive without their hands and feet so they'd never reach the afterlife. He made Kah watch. Watch it all. I hid in the shadows, I didn't want to see it happen but I needed to know what was said, I needed to hear Father and Kah speak plainly. When Father told him he would suffer the same fate Kah broke down, begged for forgiveness, pleaded long and hard for his life."

Ahk sighed. "Father was not a cruel man, he loved us both, we were his only children and he loved us equally. He didn't want to have his firstborn son's death on his hands even if he'd tried to take his family's life. Maybe there is a kindness in our line that just skipped Kah? I don't know." Teddy thought that must certainly be the case given what he was hearing but he kept quiet, keeping his grip on Ahk tight and secure, "But Father relented. Instead of death he was banished. I secretly rejoiced. I didn't want my brother to die either, I thought he'd seen the errors of his way and if he was no longer to rule he could live a better, happier life."

Ahk laughed, cold and derisive. "How foolish children are."

"Not foolish Ahkmenrah, but full of hope." Teddy proffered.

"HOPE DID NOT SAVE ME!" He snapped, sitting up, suddenly full of fire at the memories resurfacing. "We thought ourselves rid of him, he was taken far across the sea by Father's most trusted guards, as far as could be travelled till the tongues were unrecognizable and he was abandoned in a foreign land with enough money to last a week. He was not spoken of again!"

Ahk slumped once again, settling back against Teddy. Teddy was honestly surprised that Ahk was so willing to seek affection, it said a lot about his state of mind. He didn't begrudge him a moment of it.

"Life continue though now I was crown prince, I had to leave my previous life behind, I was no longer allow to 'consort with the servants now I was heir apparent', I couldn't see my friends any more, I tried, to seek them out for a few months but everyone was now so scared of me, thinking I would turn tyrannical like my brother so I threw myself into studies and training trying to diligently to prepare as thoroughly as I could to be a good ruler, I knew Father had many years left in him but I wanted to be the best I could be. I learned by Father's side, attended court, heard troubles and solutions, I even followed him into battle in my 15th year, he told me a good ruler always leads from the front else how can men trust your word?"

'Well, quite' thought Teddy, he could get behind that as a principle but dragging a boy of that age onto a real honest to goodness battle field was, in his opinion, reckless though, it would impress on to a young mind that war is a dreadful, wasteful thing that benefits little for the price that is paid. If that was Ahk's father's plan then it succeeded, Ahk was the least warlike person he'd ever met.

Ahk huddled closer, "I was sixteen when they died."

"They?" He didn't really need to ask, going by Ahk's body language it was clear who he meant.

Ahk took a deep, steadying breath, his grip tightening on Teddy.

"Father, Mother, half of court. A terrible illness swept through the land, no one was safe. All of us suffered but I recovered. My parents were not so lucky, nor were many our loyal courtiers. I assumed the throne."

He paused, trying to form the right words, Teddy rubbed his shoulder encouragingly.

"it was chaos, the kingdom was on the brink of collapse, I had to try to bring calm and peace with barely anyone left in authority but with the help of those remaining I managed to restore order, sent reinforcements of soldiers to bring food and medicines to the worst affected areas, organised the building of spaces to treat the sick and keep them away from the healthy and the burials of the dead. It took months and months before we were able to restore order."

Ahk bowed his head, ashamed.

"I didn't have time to mourn." He admitted remorsefully, but pushed on before he could crumble, "I was seventeen when I was crowned officially, we were rebuilding the kingdom, I ordered the construction of more places of learning, we needed healers, maybe if we'd had more they wouldn't, I wouldn't have lost, they wouldn't have died."

Ahk choked back a sob, Teddy held him closer beginning to rub comforting circles into his shoulder.

"I was determined to unite the land, bring upper and lower Egypt together once more. I succeeded in my eighteenth year. I was so happy, I felt proud for once that that I had acted well as Pharaoh, I had done something truly to benefit the people and bring peace to our kingdom, we could focus more now on combining our resources and work to ensure we as a nation would prosper despite the awful calamities. In my joy I ordered a banquet to be held, a day of celebration for all, food was send to all cities so everyone could join in the celebrations. I don't think I've ever been happier."

Teddy braced himself for the 'but' that was eventually coming.

"I had forgotten one thing though."

Teddy didn't need to say it, to prompt, he just squeezed Ahk's shoulder gently, wordlessly encouraging him to continue.

"Kahmunrah returned the night of the celebrations, he had joined a band of mercenaries it turned out and became their leader after killing the existing one. Let it never be said my brother couldn't do his own dirty work when required, he was an excellent fighter, trained by the best in our lands. But a coup hadn't worked last time so he tried a different method." Ahk intoned, miserable at the memory, "Poisoned grapes to be served to me and me alone, casting suspicions on all who were there. He forgot how different we were though."

"Oh?"

"I share."

Ahkmenrah began to explain in unhappy detail, "I offered the grapes to everyone, a delicacy you see and I wanted people to enjoy themselves, we'd all worked hard. Practically everyone fell sick over the next few hours, guests, guards, courtiers-everyone. I had retired to my chambers but both I and the guards were unwell. Kah used this unexpected development to his advantage, he stole into my room as I lay gripped with fever."

"He plunged his knife into my back before I knew I wasn't alone." Teddy was shocked. He knew the wound on Ahk's back must have been how he died, puncturing both lung and heart most likely but still, hearing it from one so young, from his friend. Teddy couldn't find it in himself to say anything, he couldn't gather any words, having to swallow hard to keep his own composure.

"I didn't know dying could hurt so much."

Oh how Teddy wanted five minutes alone with Kahmunrah. Just five minutes and he'd show that coward a thing or two about pain.

"I tried to crawl away, to scream for help but nothing worked, it was like my body wasn't mine anymore." Ahk gritted his teeth at the remembered insults that had followed, "He turned me over to gloat, "Thank you for keeping the throne warm for me little brother" he sneered at me, I remember it, I remember it all; the white hot agony, the way the room was spinning, the fear that made my own throat close up, the fact I didn't want to die, not like this, not murdered by my own brother. I think that was the worst thing, the very worst. The betrayal in the worst way. He couldn't even risk me fighting him so he stabbed me in the back. Stabbed me in the back and turned me over so he could watch me die and I would know, I would KNOW who sent me into the afterlife."

Ahk let out a pained sob but refused to fall apart again, not when he still had so much bile to pour out.

"The last living memory I have is Kah pulling me up close to his face, "hush now Ahkmenrah, big brother is here." He clamped a hand over my mouth and ripped the knife out. There was blinding white and then nothing, empty blackness. I knew nothing till I woke up in my tomb with my parents. We had not realised what power my tablet had till that moment, it was beyond all my father's hopes and expectations. It was wonderful to see them again but knowing what had happened, but not knowing more, we, we were so far away you see, our tomb hidden. My parents had been buried in secret, the pyramid a show to avoid the grave robbers and someone had seen to it that I joined them with the tablet, they must have smuggled it out and away before Kah could demand it. He'd always coveted it. I still don't know who but I am forever grateful, at least I wasn't alone in death. The tablet was rather a curse you see, awake, alive at night but we were so far away we couldn't return, to right the wrongs committed. We were more than a night's walk from the palace so I had to be content with the fact that I had my parents and others for company as we waited out eternity. But despite those comforts I just wanted to know what my monster of a brother was doing to my kingdom."

"Did you ever find out?"

Yes, yes eventually. W-When I, when I was at Cambridge. I woke up the first time and I wasn't in my tomb, my parents were missing and there were books everywhere. I called for help, I was frightened, after waiting so long to enter the afterlife I thought it had finally happened but none of the books were the right one, none of them the book of the dead. I, I thought I had failed the test."

He pushed on before Teddy could muster a comment.

"The staff came, the academics, so very pale, I thought they were demons at first in my terror. They were astonished, naturally. I asked for help, to tell me where I was, where my parents were but they didn't understand me or at least not fully. I wrote my pleas down, hoping they could help. They tried, they wrote back, tried to explain, it was like the words of a child, clumsy and ill-put but I got the meaning. I knew Nut had continued to birth the sun but I had not realised quite how long for. The year seemed impossible. 1938. One of the younger ones gave me a cup of hot liquid that first night, they looked worried for me so I drank it. You know, it actually helped a little. They were excited though, a real live pharaoh in their midst, they were excited at what I could share with them. Once they calmed me down, explaining clumsily where I was they began to teach me their language, English, in return that I taught them my culture, translated for them, they were excited to learn but that was all their interest was in me," Ahk's voice grew cold, "Academic. I was only useful to them if I help further their studies, I was only available to help at night you see and 'no self respecting academic admits to believing in magic Pharaoh so you are here, free from your sarcophagus at our behest, there is no one else here of an evening to free you each night.' Ahk mimicked what was clearly an old professor.

Teddy could actually feel the pomposity and heartlessness rolling off him , "They, they forced you to help? Despite everything you had been through?"

"Yes, they were keen for me to 'know my place' since my kingdom had long been consumed by the sands of time I was no longer a royal who mattered, a person of importance no more, just a living footnote that had marginal use."

Teddy's fists clenched, "Oh my dear boy." If he ever got his hands on them, fancy being like that to a disorientated young man in a foreign land.

"I didn't know people could be so cruel without being exclusively violent, they liked to threaten a lot, would beat me back into my coffin on occasion if I proved too 'unruly' I was frightened to truly fight back, if I killed them where would I go? I was in a strange land, somewhere called England that was cold and wet and dark. I didn't even know if I could escape with the tablet or If I would be turned to dust even if I did hide inside during the day. I resolved to find out the fate of my parents, of my dynasty. They never told me where my parents were, never. Even after 14 years of asking I suppose they knew I would try to find them, to reach them. But I did find out what became of my kingdom, I was translating some scrolls when I came across it."

"The record of Kahmunrah's rule." The 26th President could hear the trepidation and the sorrow weighing heavy on Ahk's voice.

Ahk sighed into Teddy's shoulder, trying to rally himself to cover the last part of his awful tale.

"It was short and bloody and cruel. Hardly surprising, I'd always suspected but still, to read it in my own native tongue. It made so much worse, it, it-"

"It made it real." Supplied Teddy gently.

"Yes," Ahk agreed quietly, "and the details, how many he killed, the changes he wrought, he ripped apart the peace treaty, my peace treaty set about subjugating our neighbors with a villainous fury. He had my most loyal, surviving advisors murdered most foully. He took the throne after I was buried. There was no other claimant, I had not had time to marry, no one suitable had been found and Kah took the throne by force. He undid all my hard work! All of it!" Cried Ahk, anger that had never been allowed a voice before came flooding to the surface, "We were beginning to prosper and he turned us into a warring pit of violence and depravity!"

"What did the academics say when you found out?" Teddy, seeing the impact here knew the first time Ahk had discovered his aftermath he would have been utterly devastated.

"They said 'there was no point crying over spilt milk and stiff upper lip my lad' and 'pull yourself together, it was a long time ago' when I pointed out that it wasn't for me they threatened to lock me back inside if I couldn't get my 'womanly' emotions under control." Ahk snorted, " 'Womanly'! Tell that to Sacagawea, she'd soon correct them!"

"That she would my lad, in a heartbeat," Teddy agreed whilst mentally adding these people to the list of people he would like to wring the necks of. "That is beyond barbaric, you mean to say they never gave you the chance to," he paused, realising the full weight of what he was being told, "you've never had the chance to mourn have you? Not in all this time! Oh my dear, dear, Ahkmenrah!" exclaimed Teddy mortified at the very idea. How could you not let someone mourn when there was no immediate danger?!

"They wouldn't let me!" cried Ahk, "It was control myself or be locked up alone and left to weep, sometimes they wouldn't let me out of a night if they felt I'd been 'difficult' the night before," Ahk began to tremble once more, "I only wanted to process it all to mourn my friends, I had hoped they had a much happier fate, even finding out Kah was deposed violently himself, five years later by the last remains of my loyal followers and others was hardly a comfort, only knowing that he'd been dismembered and thrown to crocodiles helped a little, that I would never the risk of crossing paths with him again via the magic of the tablet but it was a hard thing to learn all the same."

Teddy was brimming with fury but it would do no good to show it right now. He would need a good sparring session soon that was for sure.

"I carried on as best I could until one night I awoke to find myself re-wrapped, trapped and locked in again. I couldn't think of what I'd done to annoy them then I heard others, unfamiliar voices I called for help but well, we all know how well that went. I just, I did all I could and it wasn't enough! It's NEVER ENOUGH!" Yelled Ahk, allowing his frustration to boil over, "I couldn't protect my people! I couldn't stay alive long enough to ensure changes I made worked for the better and I couldn't even find my parents in their records! They had to be listed somewhere and I couldn't find them!" Ahk voice began to rise again, he lifted his head to face Teddy square-on, "I just wanted to be a good ruler! To do my best for my kingdom but everything fell to pieces again and again and all I really am after 4000 years is a worthless child, scared of the dark, scared of being locked in again ,scared of disappointing people yet failing nonetheless and, and scared of being alone again! _I'M ALWAYS LEFT ON MY OWN! EVERYONE ALWAYS LEAVES ME!_

As the final rush of Egyptian words left him Ahk broke down completely, crying harder than he'd ever allowed himself.

Teddy was reminded strongly of a purge as Ahkmenrah's body was wracked with howling sobs. Teddy held him the whole time, rocking the distraught boy gently, rubbing his back whilst avoiding the old deathmark whilst Ahk curled into the older man, desperately seeking the comfort he was always taught he did not need, that he was weak for wanting. Right now he didn't care, everything was pain and Teddy was there, solid and dependable and so like his father at this moment it hurt. The president moved his hand to hold the back of Ahk's head, still rocking him gently as he murmured soothingly, "it's alright my boy, just let it out, let it all out, I've got you son, it's alright, I've got you, you're in the museum and you'll never be alone again."

After a very, very long time Ahk cries slowly faded to sniffling swallows and then quieted altogether. For a moment Teddy thought Ahkmenrah had actually cried himself to sleep and he couldn't blame him but a small voice broke through the tear-choked throat, "m'sorry"

"Whatever for my pharaoh?"

"For, for this, for having to witness, all, all, all this and-" his raised his head again to stare at Teddy with bleary, puffy eyes, "I soaked your jacket too."

"Pfft," Teddy dismissed, "as if that matters." He handed him a handkerchief anyway, waiting for the young man to mop his face first and gain some his composure before he pulled Ahkmenrah up to face him, man to man, the pharaoh needed to hear this, maybe he would take it in.

"You have nothing to apologise for."

Ahk opened his mouth to argue, Teddy held up his hand and Ahk shut up immediately.

"I mean it Ahkmenrah, you have nothing to apologise for, what you have told me tonight, what you have trusted to tell me, I am honoured and I am astounded that that you are still as sane and as kind as you are here. You are not, never have been a failure." Teddy's blue stare bored into's Ahk, "Remember that. You are not a failure, look at all the things you achieved. You were a great ruler in your time, no sane ruler ever wants war, you didn't even want to rule yet you did your best, you honoured your father and mother with your deeds, Egypt would have prospered under a long reign of yours but it was not to be. And," Teddy clasped Ahk's shoulder tightly, "that was not your fault either."

"But I let them down so badly, allowed them to be ruled by a tyrant, I can never ease the guilt of that."

What was he going to do with this pharaoh and his unnecessarily guilty conscience "Ahk," Teddy asked in a serious tone but with a twinkle in his eye, "were there ever any Catholics in Egypt?"

The young pharaoh looked puzzled, "N-No."

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter, now was does is that the aftermath of your murder was hardly your fault."

"I should have married, pushed for a union and secured the line!"

"That would only have achieved the murder of your wife and infant alongside your own and you know it. Now this is ridiculous, you could not have stopped him. You said it yourself you did your very best," the president paused for effect, "and that is ALL anyone can ever ask of you do you understand me? You did your best and it was by Jove good enough. You've triumphed over so many things to make it here hale and whole and in control of your own mind. You're allowed to get upset, I've said this before and I'll say it again, we are your family now if you'll have us, you can rely on us and share good and bad with us. There's no shame in sharing and you have more than enough reason to need to. I will never think the less of you for allowing your feelings be known, nor will anyone else here. I swear to you Ahkmenrah, you are one of us. And I would dearly love to beat your good for nothing bully of a brother into the ground if I ever get the chance because what he did to you was inexcusable and abhorrent. You are allowed to be frightened of things Ahkmenrah. We all are. We're all people. And you have more than a good reason to fear the things you do."

"I don't want to be afraid anymore! I just want it to stop! But just when I begin to relax something happens, every time I let my guard down something terrible happens!" The pharaoh pointed out, hysteria creeping back into his voice.

"That's true of life all over," countered Teddy carefully, "but having your guard up all the time too does not help you, not in the long run, just makes you paranoid and unhappy, trust me. I have seen it happen to several people along the way. Fear is natural and more than understandable in your case and over time, with our help you will learn to control it, not all at once and certainly not for a long time but you are already brave beyond words my dear boy, you don't have to fight it all on your own, we're here too, remember that."

"I-I'll try."

"And we will be here, remember what I said we are all of us a family, we WILL come for you, come to your aid, listen to you and help you with whatever you need even if it seems silly to you. You have done the same for us all since you walked amongst us, we help each other out, there is no score card, no tally, if you need something ask, as you know we do to you. Asking is not a weakness my boy."

"Asking is not a weakness" Ahk repeated dutifully, trying to ingrained in his own mind, trying to set it in stone to contradict the edicts of his own upbringing.

"And I shall hold you to that." Smiled Teddy warmly, trying to alleviate some of Ahk's misery.

Ahk gave him a watery smile in return then let his eyes drift back over to the box. His own internal clock told him dawn was approaching once more. He shuddered, trying to gather his resolve. The president watched him worriedly, he was approaching this too soon but then again, time was never on their side they had barely fifteen minutes if his instincts were correct.

"I never thought I'd learn to hate the sun, dawn is coming I, I should-" He struggled to to his feet. He managed three steps before he stopped.

Teddy was afraid this would happen.

Ahk was shaking again, he didn't even try to hide it, he turned back to the president, naked panic on his face "I can't. Teddy, please don't make me!"

"I'm so sorry Ahkmenrah, I wish there was another way, I do, I would rather anything other than this for you. But you have to go back before the dawn."

The young pharaoh backed away from the coffin, tears welling once more. "Please!"

Teddy hugged the boy tightly wishing more than anything he could spare him this horror, this unending trial. Very carefully he moved his hands to pull Ahkmenrah's face up to meet his eyes. At first the young king struggled, holding on tighter thinking Teddy was already guiding him back.

"Ahkmenrah, please, please son, just look at me."

He raised the boy's face so that their foreheads were pressed together, Teddy had a firm hand on the back of Ahk's neck, the other on his cheek, grounding him.

"You can my boy, you're the bravest man I know. If I could take your place in this I would. In a heartbeat. I cannot bear to see you suffer. But you have more courage than you can possibly know. I am so proud of you Ahkmenrah, you CAN do this."

Ahk was beyond humbled at Teddy's words, "Th-Thank you, I-I- know I must but I'm always scared getting in there," he spoke quietly, honesty powering his voice even as it was wavering in fear, "I'm scared that I'll NEVER get out again, that each night is my last, that someone will rip me away from you all like they did you from Sacagawea and I don't, I don't think I could cope with that again, it was bad enough losing my real parents."

Ahk slammed a hand over his mouth, instantly regretting his careless words.

Teddy's eyebrows raised before beaming a lighthouse level smile, "Well, that's an honour in itself." He gripped Ahk tightly, "we will always come for you Ahkmenrah, always. You're one of us and dare I say it, ever more like a son to me."

Ahkmenrah's eyes grew as round as saucers. It was as though he lost ten years right in front of the president. "Really?" he asked with that impossible gaze. Teddy gave in to the urge he'd been fighting since he last let go of Ahk and gathered the boy up in his arms.

"Of course." Such simple words spoken with such fervor. Ahk was utterly and completely, convinced.

They were still like that when Larry entered quietly with JB a few minutes later.

Larry waved discreetly to get Teddy's attention, the president nodded minutely. "Ahkmenrah my boy, you are the finest of your people, I wish I had your courage when I was your age. You can be a master of your own fear in time and you will always have us in the museum to rely upon you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I know, thank you Teddy, thank you for, for everything."

Teddy hugged Ahk again, "you are more than welcome, you deserve it."

Ahk clung harder for a moment, "I-I don't want to be alone again."

"And nor will you be, we have company."

Ahk's eyes flew open as he leapt away from Teddy. "What?!"

"Hey Ahk," Larry greeted, voice soft and easy, "I won't ask how are you doing but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I'll fix it so you can't be locked in again, I promise."

"I, I thank you for your concern Guardian of Brooklyn but I-"Ahk looked between Teddy and Larry and with a sigh dropped the formality and heeded Teddy's advice.

"Please, please fix them, rip the locks off if you must but please don't let them work again!"

Larry smiled his best reassuring smile. It was good to hear Ahk saying what he really meant for a change, Teddy must have worked his magic. "Sure thing, and I have just what I need."

Larry had got in to the museum about fifteen minutes after Teddy had left JB with Anna to go and check on Ahk. He got the full story from Jed and Octavius who were rightfully furious and worried. The way the pair of them were Larry knew Ahk must either be in the throes of a flashback or having a complete meltdown. It was no secret Ahk had severe claustrophobia and this, Jesus, this would knock back all the trust and progress he'd been making since he'd been freed. He actually trusted them all now. God he hoped he hadn't been trapped for too long.

Who was he kidding? A minute was too long.

He was about to dash up to check on him when Anna appeared to let them know that Teddy was with Ahk and didn't want to be disturbed. She was horrified when he heard the whole story from the miniatures. Larry was beyond grateful that Jed and Octavius had been so skilled with the locks and told them so.

They had replied simply that Ahk was one of them and there was no way they'd let him suffer a minute longer trapped in that box and the same went for JB. If he could Larry would have hugged them both.

Between the four of them (JB tried to help but could only really manage morale-boosting licking) they worked out a way they could make the locks appear sealed whilst actually Ahk would be free to come and go like usual.

All Larry had to do now was actually apply their plan.

Larry got to work quickly, attaching the padlocks quickly to the outer hoops only , cutting a careful gap in both lower ones so when the lid shut it looked locked.

He turned to Ahk who'd been standing, despite himself a little behind Teddy, trying discreetly to use him as shield from that nightmaric casket.

Try lifting it. Offered Larry kindly, trying to sound reassuring without being patronising.

Ahk swallowed hard and nodded. He forced himself to walk towards the thing. Step by step till he was touching it. He took a deep breath and carefully lifted the lid. It rose smoothly and when returned it looked exactly like it had been locked up tight.

Ahk gave a wordless cry and wrapped himself around Larry, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Larry hugged back hard, holding Ahk as tightly as he could. He HATED that he had missed this new addition to Ahk's casket, that he had had to go through that trauma again but he was more than grateful that he'd been rescued so quickly and in turn rescued JB. The fact that Teddy had been with him up here the whole time had been a balm for his soul.

"Hey, it's alright buddy, you're so welcome, I'm so sorry I wasn't' here earlier if I'd have known I'd have got the bolt cutters before sunset. We never want you locked up okay? Never."

"I-I-, that, that has been made rather clear to me tonight."

"Good, because you need to hear it every so often, Jed and Octavius have been worried sick about you."

"They have?"

"Of course they have! So have I! And Anna and JB and basically everyone who saw you running to the rescue. We've got a celebration tomorrow to welcome Sacagawea home you can see them all then."

"I, that would be marvelous, they, Jed and Octavius I owe them a great debt."

"No, you don't. They said so themselves, they just wanted to help, like you want to help out with JB where you can."

Ahk's eyes widened. In all the chaos the child had clear slipped his mind, "Jean-Baptiste!" the pharaoh gasped, panic surging through him, "Is he alright? Was there any lasting damage?!"

Larry held up placating hands, "No, no he's absolutely fine and on his way here."

Ahk stopped short, "Here?! Why on earth for?"

"Because," Teddy explained patiently, "we are still without his beautiful mother my dear pharaoh, we need to beg of your kindness for another night."

Ahk backed away from the pair of them, "No! NO! I can't! I lost him last time! You can't trust me again!"

"Ahkmenrah!" Teddy's tone cut through Ahk's rising panic, "The entire point is that we DO trust you! What happened tonight is not your fault!"

"And," added Larry, "I can check before sunset make sure everyone is where they should be."

Ahk's gaze flicked between the two men, he licked his dry lips, trying to swallow, "Are, are you sure?"

"Positively," assured Larry, Nicky's play is done, which was awesome by the way and yes I am biased but it was awesome and you guys are gonna love it when I show you tomorrow night, and I will be here before sunset so yeah, any badness, I can handle before you guys are even up. Okay?"

Ahk couldn't deny having JB in with him made the whole ordeal a lot less daunting of an evening. Ahk turned to Teddy, biting his lip, "are you really sure you trust me with him?"

"After tonight and what you did to get him back to me? I trust you absolutely." Teddy wrapped Ahk up in one last hug. "Now, I am sorry but I have to leave to return in time, I will see you first thing tonight Ahkmenrah, the very first thing."

Ahk clung harder for a moment before letting go.

"Yes, of course," he gave Teddy that conveyed everything, "_thank you father of my heart."_

Teddy bowed, then gave Ahk a knowing wink and headed off, clearly bumping into someone before he got far, whomever was bringing up JB.

"Ahk, pal," Larry began, resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on the young man's arm, "I'm sure Teddy's covered this already but you ever need to talk, about anything and I mean anything I am always here to listen, don't bottle stuff up thinking you'll be bothering me or Sac or Teddy or anyone here. We all care about each other, that includes you. So, yeah, don't be a stranger."

Ahk hadn't had this much positive physical contact for millennia but it was much easier than actually talking, he was all talked out and beyond grateful that here, hugging, seeking comfort was absolutely accepted and encouraged rather than derided. Right now he was making up for lost time and was not above literally grabbing every opportunity presented.

He sunk into Larry's arms, there was something about them, both Larry and Teddy, thought Ahk, they had this ability to make him feel safe, secure even. Sometimes, like right now, held like he was, reminded him of long ago, before he was heir apparent when life had been much, much simpler when he was considered young enough to still be comforted by his father without reproachful stares. Ahk soaked it all up, parched as he was for physical affection, he did have, at the very least, 68 years to make up for.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I have to run, the dawn is coming soon and I have to get back." Anna had held on as long as she could but she was going to have to run if she was going to make it now, her exhibit was at the other end of the museum.

"No, it's fine Anna," Larry took the happy little boy gratefully, "thanks, you run."

"Thank you, and Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes?" he asked nervously, unhappy at having been seen in the state he was.

"I am so sorry for all that has happened, tomorrow will be better, I promise. I wish I had more time! I will see you all tomorrow. Take care!" With that she headed off, wishing more than ever time was on her side.

Ahk just stared after her, still getting used to the idea that he wasn't being mocked for his rather epic show of weakness- 'no, showing emotion', he corrected himself.

Larry turned to face him, his expression sombre, "You ready?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"No." Ahk allowed the shudder to run through him, "Not now, not ever but I shall endure."

"I wish it were different Ahk, I wish I could find a way to save you from this."

The sincerity in Larry's face touched Ahk to his core, "The fact that you care enough to even think of something different is enough Larry. I appreciate it, more than you can know."

"Hey! I haven't stopped thinking yet, part time inventor here! Just give me time and I'll get there."

"Thank you." There was nothing more he could say. You want some water first? I brought a bottle up, figured you might need it.

As Ahk looked at the proffered bottle he realised just how thirsty he was, "By all the Gods, you truly are a Guardian of the highest order, thank you!" He took it gratefully, drinking deeply.

"It's what friends are for buddy." Larry smiled, waiting till Ahk had finished, "Now, you ready for your nephew?"

"Will he even want me holding him after all that's happened?" Asked Ahk, nervous once more.

Larry held up the baby to Ahk, JB instantly made grabby hands for the Pharaoh, "Ah! Ah!"

"Does this answer your question?" Larry grinned.

Ahk's arms reached out of their own accord. JB snuggled instantly into the familiar chest before looking up at the pharaoh with his big brown eyes and his sunniest smile. "Ah!" he cried before launching himself at Ahk's face licking in earnest.

"Yes, yes it does." Ahk kissed the baby soundly on the cheek, "I missed you tonight _little jewel_, I'm sorry we could not play as we'd planned but there is always another night is there not?"

"Ah!" JB agreed and licking him again, trying to suck on Ahk's ear for good measure.

"Yes, I love you too, though it is time for bed is it not?"

"Yeah, I think for all of us."

Ahk moved towards his sarcophagus before shooting Larry a worried look, "it's cool," the Night Guard, assured him, "I'll stay till dawn, you just settle with him and I'll be right here."

"Thank you."

Ahk took a long, steadying breath, cuddled the baby tighter to him and began to climb back into the box of horrors.

Larry watched as the pharaoh struggled to control himself, face screwed up with effort as he sat down, breathing short shallow breaths. The second he was sat inside he broke out into involuntary trembling. He turned with brimming eyes back to the Guardian of Brooklyn. It felt like the coffin was trying to swallow him whole.

"L-L-Larry, I can't! I can't!"

Larry was next to him in a heartbeat, "you can Ahk, God knows I don't want you to have to but you can, just take deep breaths for me buddy, come on, in and out ,in and out." he placed a tender hand on Ahk's quaking shoulder.

Ahk tried, he really did, focusing on Larry's eyes as he forced himself to breath as instructed. Slowly, slowly, he began to calm again, as he was breathing he began to notice Jean-Baptiste and the noise he was making. It was remarkably like humming, or rather baby murmuring but, but it actually sounded familiar.

It took a few moments for the pieces to fall into place.

Several tears slipped free.

JB was murmuring the lullaby, HIS lullaby. By all the Gods.

He glanced up at Larry, "it's, he's…"

"Clever boy we got here don't we?" Larry gave a knowing smile. God bless that child, Sacagawea's child through and through.

"We certainly do."

Ahk joined in the humming, it calmed him down further, he began to lean back, settling himself carefully.

"You want to leave the lid off?"

"More than anything." admitted Ahk, "but if I do so now I will never close it again. I need to, for myself, I can at least control when I close myself off from the light. Thank you for everything tonight Larry, I can't begin to-" he cut himself off, deciding on action instead, he eased one hand from the still murmuring Jean-Baptiste and gripped Larry's.

"Okay pal, it's okay, you got this. I'll be right here till dawn if you need me."

"We've only got a minute or so left but yes, thank you, stay. Please."

"Sure thing." Larry squeezed his hand for good measure.

With that, Ahk very carefully so not as to disturb the baby slowly closed the lid. Larry caught the flash of terror in Ahk's eyes just as the lid shut.

"Okay?"

"O-O-Okay." Came the quavering voice. This clearly meant 'ohgodohgodohgodimnotokayimnotokaygetmeoutgetmeoutgetmeout'

Larry was stuck for something useful to do except-"Ahk," He called, "just lift the lid for me, once, just so you know it works."

"Larry I-"

"Trust me. Just do it."

Ahk compiled instantly. Raising the lid carefully it rose smoothly till he could see Larry's concerned face. "See, it opens no one will know at glance it isn't secure, you're okay Ahk, you're okay."

Relief flooded him, it was just what he'd needed, it was enough to get him through the next few minutes."I-thank you Larry, thank you. Good-good night."

"'Night Ahk, Night JB."

Ahk closed the lid once more. Quickly he began to sing, low and softly, Larry could pick up JB's murmuring getting louder too. If that worked then awesome. Maybe he could get a recording of JB or something for Ahk to have in the Sarcophagus with him tomorrow night? He'd work on that.

Ahk, laying in the darkness clung to the child, his hands cradling his relaxed nephew as his heart pounded. He hated the dark so much but right here, now, with the song on his lips and warm presence on his chest he could cope, he could just about manage to block out the screaming terror that he was never getting out again.

He would get out, he would he would he would.

Ahk opened his eyes to view the familiar blackness. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the rising terror. He flexed his fingers finding his hands were full of baby. Oh thank Ra. He let out the breath in a rush of relief. So far, so good. They hadn't been separated. He could have cried with joy. But they were still inside.

One breath, then another, and another. Till his heart wasn't actually in danger of breaking his ribs.

"_G-Good morning little jewel, are you ready to greet the world? Your mother returns to us tonight. Shall we go and see her?"_

Jean-Baptiste trilled and licked Ahk's chest in reply.

"_Very well then. Let us prepare for the day." _

With a shaking hand he reached for the lid and pushed. It rose easily, Ahk pushed to free and sat up in a rush.

"Ooo!"

"_Yes, that was fast wasn't it? But I like the light little jewel, I don't like the dark even if I have you as a brave companion."_ Ahk looked down at his nephew who became rapidly blurred.

He was out, he was free. They hadn't lied, he hadn't been locked back in again, his nephew was safe in his arms once more, completely unconcerned about the conditions he had woken up in. Jean-Baptiste was fine.

A few tears escaped. Ahk had rarely felt so relieved. He wasn't fine, he knew that, he wasn't naive enough to hope one good experience was enough to erase years of bad ones but it was a start and he could work with that. He sat for a moment just appreciating the feel of the air of his exhibit as he cuddled the little boy closely. JB snuggled into Ahk for a moment of peace before wriggling upwards to pat at Ahk's face a slight frown on his own tiny face as he saw the tears. "Ah!" he declared before starting to lick them off.

Ahk sniffed, chuckling weakly, _"thanks little jewel, I love you too."_

"As do we."

Ahk turned to see Larry, Teddy, Jed, Octavius and Sacagawea walking towards him (Jed and Octavius had hitched a ride on Larry's shoulder)

Both Ahk and JB's face lit up, as Ahk sprang out of the casket, "Sac! _Ka-Sister!_ You return to us more radiant than ever!" And she did, her hair glossier, skin smoother accompanied with a new dress and moccasins.

"Thank you _spirit brother_, I feel very refreshed. Thank you so much for taking care of my boy," she wrapped them both in a heartfelt hug. After a moment she brought up her hand to pull Ahk closer to her, "and I am so sorry for what you went through yesterday, if he were not in with you would have never of been locked in, I can't ask your forgiveness but I just want you to know how grateful I am that you are his uncle, the way you fought to save him with the others. I know now more than ever that asking you to care for him was one of the best decisions I have ever made."

Ahk was stunned silent.

Sac caressed his cheek gently before kissing it softly. "Thank you."

"I-I there's, there's nothing to forgive, I will always fight for him, for you all. Till my last night of blessing."

"I know." She hugged him again. Teddy came over to join them, placing an arm around each of them. "I'm so proud of you my boy." He added firmly.

Ahk didn't trust himself to speak so he settled for nodding.

Larry joined them. He'd been dreading this moment, braced for Ahk to be reduced to a screaming mess and understandably so but once again he'd underestimated Ahk's courage. McPhee hadn't noticed the locks looking anything out of the ordinary and had quite forgotten the missing plastic baby doll from his drawer as he managed the daily routine of the museum and shooed errant children (and adults it must be said) from fussing with the Dutch exhibit. Larry thanked the heavens for small mercies.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I- I managed, glad to be out this evening, the locks worked perfectly."

"Well, it was Jed's idea."

Ahk turned his focus to the cowboy. "Thank you, thank you both," His gaze flicked to Octavius as well, "for everything yesterday."

"You're most welcome my liege." Octavius saluted, "It is good to see you looking better tonight."

The pharaoh nodded in agreement, "I feel much better."

"Aww, hell Ahk, 'course we helped ya, you're our friend, part o'our posse an' don' let nothin' or no one tell ya different. S'okay to get freaked out too, we all do every now'n then. Look at Toga Boy, he's scared o'spiders."

Octavius looked scandalised, "I?! Well, you are too!" He shot back with less grace than he would have liked.

"Yeah! And with good reason!" Exclaimed Jed without a trace of shame, "They're like six feet high an' made o' legs!" Man had a point it must be said.

"Gentlemen." Interrupted Ahk, amused, "I appreciate the sentiment. Close spaces and I shall never really be friends but at least I can call upon you in a time of need."

"That ya can partner! Goes for all o'us too! Now are we goin' to celebrate tonight or not because I am in mood for a proper hootnanny!"

"Jedediah you're always in the mood for a hoot-nanny." Commented Octavius, valiantly keeping the grin off his face.

"That's because I have to make up for your serious face most o'the time!"

"Oh really?!" Octavius huffed, turning to face Jed square on, trying hard to hide just how much he enjoyed this banter with his best friend.

"Guys!" Admonished Larry, "Come on, we've got a play to watch and pizza to eat and probably a square or two to dance, Ahk, you good to join us?"

"Yes, just, just give me a moment to dress fully and I shall be right will you, you go on ahead."

"Nah, we'll wait by your guards, I think they're beginning to like me."

"I think they rather have just learned when to accept a lost battle."

"Sheesh thanks a bunch!"

Ahk flashed him a grin, a proper, mischievous grin.

Larry figured he could take a little ribbing if it made Ahk relax enough to pull something like that.

"Right, you, pharaoh," Larry pointed for emphasis, "get dressed we've got a party to get to."

Ahk hurriedly garbed up, it was a relief to be so clothed again. A sure sign he was not to return to his tomb for a while at least. It always served to comfort him.

He rejoined them moments later, beaming at the fact they had in fact waited for him (much to the annoyance of his guards) and smiled at him when he appeared. They walked out together in to the bright halls of the museum.

It really was wonderful, thought Ahk. He'd never felt so included, so willingly included, in spite of rank and origin, he was accepted here regardless and it filled him more than he could ever hope to articulate.

The end.

_**Thank you so much for reading everyone! I know this is a long one so well done for getting to the end! I couldn't cut it shorter, it all had to flow and once Ahk started to speak I just had to roll with it! **_

_**I should apologize for (and explain) the Catholic joke, I was raised Catholic and I am constantly plagued with a guilty conscience over EVERYTHING and Ahk sounded a little the same there! **_

_**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! And indeed, the whole Empty Space story! I love your feedback!**_

_**Oh and as a little spoiler, I am about to start a MAJOR story arc in the next chapter I post, it's one I've been dying to share with you lovely people for months! I am so excited! :D**_


	18. A Treasured Childhood Chapter 1

_**Hello Lovely People!**_

_**I AM SO EXCITED! I have wanted to share this story with you since I posted the last chapter of 'A Long Awaited Treasure!'**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!**_

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews and follows and favourites, I get a warm glow every time I see a notification in my emails! I'm so glad you liked the last one looking at Ahk's backstory, we've all got our own headcanons, thank you for being so generous to mine!**_

_**As always please let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

_**guest-Thank you so much! I know we all have different ideas about Ahk and Kah, I'm glad you enjoyed mine! I've seen a few fantastic stories when it's Larry consoling Ahk and I wanted to do something different, Teddy was the one who was there and didn't help Ahk for 54 years so there was more to explore there. I'm glad you liked the way they worked, Teddy has totally grown to be a surrogate dad to Ahk along with Larry! The exhibits who know about Kah and what he did are not going to be terribly forgiving. I will have them meet eventually just not for a while, we've got an urgent issue to deal with first...**_

_**NatM-fan –You are so lovely, it's a pleasure to share ideas with such receptive people! I'm really chuffed you enjoyed my take on Ahk's history , I just really wanted to do it some justice (my key thing is plausibility, my stories absolutely have to make sense (at least to me!) so all the characters are doing stuff that they would actually do) I'm so pleased you like the Teddy and Ahk dynamic, I wanted them to truly address the issue of Teddy having left him in there for so long and try to do it believably. It's my interpretation that because Ahk lost his parents when he was so young he's unconsciously looking for parental figures/people to look up to so I just thought I'd cement that! Plus, I love museum as family fics! There's no enough of them so this is my contribution! :D**_

_**lovelydolphin- I think you may be rather lost my dear! Otherwise this was the politest 'Get thee to a church!' I've ever received! :) I hope you enjoyed the story none the less! :P**_

_**Avian- your reviews never fail to make me beam with joy! You're so kind to leave such long and considered feedback! I'm sorry I made you cry so much with this chapter, Kah and the academics are, in short, terrible people who did awful things. I'm so glad you liked Fatherly!Teddy with Ahk, he really does care about the young pharaoh and Ahk very much looks up to Teddy and I wanted to give them a chance to bond properly! The museum is very much Ahk's family now, they all look out for each other and care for each other! (And yes, thankyou, I am very lucky to have come from a very loving and supportive family, I'm very pleased it comes through in my work! :D) I hope you enjoy this next offering!**_

_**PS-there will be more of them down the line, fear not! Did you spot the follow on from the last story (Weekend Wonders)with Ragnar asking for bones by the way? Look at chapter one of An Empty Space again if you missed it! :D**_

_**Guest- I'm so pleased you enjoyed it! Teddy I think is a very good father figure for Ahk, he was also a ruler of a country so in some respects he understands better than Larry where Ahk is coming from sometimes! But both Larry and Teddy care deeply for Ahk and he for them! :) I will be leading you all into second movie territory however, not for a good long while I'm afraid, we've got something more urgent situation happening right now...**_

**A Treasured Childhood**

Attila was in foul mood. Idiot cleaners had moved stuff from his exhibit during the day and as a result his favourite sword was missing. It was the nearest thing he had to remind him of home and the family he'd left behind, it was the closest in design to his actual weapons and he missed it like he would miss his right hand.

He stalked about the museum looking for his treasured weapon, shunning all company, including that of his own men. He was just one hundred percent done with everything tonight. He missed his home, he missed his people, his family, he missed battling, true blood and chaos battle when nothing mattered other than your next enemy his missed the simplicity of things in those moments. Here he was forced to remember aspects of his life he would rather change, mistakes he wished he had not made. He was grateful for this new life and he had grown to love the other exhibits in his own way but from time to time he grew homesick just as he was sure the others did. His sword helped keep him grounded in the here and now, in this new life whilst reminding him that one day, eventually he would see his own kin again.

And now it was missing.

NO ONE was willing to cross his path.

Once Larry had realised what the matter was he'd dived into the paperwork to try and find out what had happened to the precious weapon whilst warning off everyone to just leave Attila alone for the evening.

Attila was grateful to the Night Guard, he understood, man to man, when sometimes you just needed to be alone.

Everyone seemed to respect this too.

Except Dexter.

Dexter had always been mischievous, that was well known, however, on occasion that spilled into actual rash stupidity. As it turned out, Dexter actually meant well most of the time, his winding up of Larry had long since lost its vindictiveness of the early nights when he was actively trying to get rid of the Night Guard, assuming he would be just as cruel as the previous ones.

Tonight, Attila was unhappy and when Dexter was unhappy he liked to run and chase things to take his mind off things until he was happy again so Attila just needed to chase something. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him no, not to do it, just to leave Attila alone. But he never listened to that voice any way. So Dexter leapt onto Attila's face, bit his nose hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin and knocked off his helmet.

The roar that erupted from Attila was nothing short of apocalyptic.

Belatedly Dexter realised, as he bounded for his life that maybe, this time, he should have listened to the voice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahk and Nicky were sat happily in the middle of an Egyptian language lesson, Nicky was coming on in leaps and bounds much too both boy's delight however, they'd been staying outside Ahk's exhibit for the past few lessons.

Nicky had heard all about what had happened when he'd been doing his play, the idea of Ahk being trapped again was horrible, he remembered the look of his relief the first time he'd been released. And Nicky remembered how hard Ahk had fought to get out before his Dad had pulled back the pins. The idea of him stuck again was utterly horrendous. He'd been the one to suggest they take their lessons out into the museum, so Ahk could translate everyday items for Nicky to repeat.

He'd never forget the look of gratitude on Ahk's face.

Nicky wasn't stupid, he knew that Ahk wouldn't want to be anywhere near his exhibit during the evening if he could help it and Nicky was more than okay with that. He never wanted Ahk to feel trapped again. They'd talked about it briefly but Ahk had gone pale and shaky so Nicky changed the subject quickly. He loved Ahk with all the fierceness of a little brother and whilst he couldn't destroy Ahk's tomb outright (Ahk might get sent away and his Dad would DEFINITELY lose his job) he could at least not make him uncomfortable. Ahk deserved that much at the very least.

Tonight though, Ahk had brought the tablet with him, he wanted to see how well Nicky had remembered the hieroglyphs. They were sat on one of the benches of the second floor corridors, surrounded by space, as they focused on the intricate notations.

Ahk loved teaching Nicky, it helped of course that Nicky was an eager student and had a real talent but just being able to share something so special to him with another person was something he had sorely missed. In Cambridge he'd been under duress to share his knowledge but here he could choose when and what he allowed people to know.

Nicky asked interesting questions too, fascinated by the tales of the Gods and everyday life in Ahk's time, for the first time in a long time he had someone to talk to about home and it didn't feel like it would burn a hole in his chest. He wished more than anything he had had someone to share with like his when he was growing up, that his brother had been kinder, more willing to spend time with him. Ahk himself was now the big brother, their age gap almost the same as it had been between himself and Kah but Ahk was determined to do it right, to be everything Kah wasn't. Nicky deserved that. The boy himself had said that he had always wanted a brother and Ahkmenrah was more than happy to fill the vacancy.

He knew it couldn't right the wrongs of his own childhood but it helped to know he was categorically not tainted by his brother's behaviour, the merest idea of being cruel to Nicky in the ways Kah had devised for him made him feel sick to his bones.

No, he, Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king took his duty very seriously.

Which was why it was Ahk's head that shot up at first hint of trouble.

Thunderous footsteps were stampeding towards them

"Ahk what's-"

Ahk was already on his feet. "I have no idea, whatever it is it won't be something good."

"It's all around us!" Yelped Nicky, grabbing Ahk's hand in panic.

It was true, they were surrounded, whomever it was they were coming up fast. Ahk did the only thing he could, backing Nicky against the wall, trying to shield him with his own body as vengeful Huns poured in on them from both sides, a terrified looking Dexter at the lead of one group, Attila looking like he was actively trying to murder him.

"_I WILL WEAR YOU FOR A HAT!" _bellowed Attila

Both Nicky and Ahk stood frozen in shock.

Dexter spotted the gold in Ahk's hand. He aimed straight for it, knowing enough that it was important, that maybe if he had it then Attila wouldn't rip him limb from limb. Bounding over to Ahk he snatched it out of the mesmerised pharaoh's hands, leaping onto the bench and out of reach before Ahk could react.

The young ruler snapped out of it.

"Dexter! Dexter give that back right now!" Using his most commanding Pharaoh voice.

Attila kept coming like an avalanche of rage.

Dexter panicked, slapping the tablet a few times before giving up and deciding to get the hell out of dodge. He threw the tablet to the ground with a much force as he could muster, aiming to distract everyone enough so he could get away.

The heavy gold artefact slammed into the floor, immediately beginning to glow an unearthly white.

Everyone froze, terrified.

No one had ever seen it do that before.

"NO!" Screamed Ahk, the tablet was beginning to hum as the light intensified, it looked as though it was about to explode, they'd all die! Without the tablet everyone would cease. He'd never see his parents again! Never solve the magic of the tablet and find out his purpose!

He tried to reach for it but it was too late, the tablet itself screaming now, Nicky tried to grab it, it had fallen closer to him but now it was way too late, they were all in terrible danger and there was nowhere to hide. His brotherly instincts kicked in- there was nothing else he could do.

"NICKY! Get out of the WAY!" Ahk shoved Nicky clear of the now dangerously blinding tablet just in time. Ahkmenrah was not so lucky, getting struck square in the chest he went down with a pained cry.

The whole room looked bleached for a moment then the light faded. Nicky was already scrabbling for the pharaoh from where he had fallen, eyes still adjusting from the glare, he could vaguely make out the heap he assumed was his friend.

"Ahk? Ahk! Are you okay dude?" cried the boy, worry flooding him. What on earth had just happened?!

Silence. Save for Dexter scampering away as fast as he could go. He would make sure his dad dealt with him later, else Ahk might make soup out of him.

Nicky looked over where he assumed the pharaoh lay now he could see more clearly, the pile of golden fabric looked decidedly rumpled. A flash of movement caught his eye. Ahk's crown was slowly rolling towards the wall.

"Er, Ahk? Come on man! Are you okay?!"

He was almost to the heap of clothes, Ahk must be curled up under the cloak, thought the younger Daley, maybe he was really hurt?! Nicky turned to the Huns, "Guys! Go get my dad and Sac quickly! Ahk's been hurt!" The men, including Attila came back their senses and headed off quickly in search of the night guard, Attila in particular looking deeply concerned.

Nicky turned back to the huddled cloth. "Ahk say something!" He implored, voice beginning to wobble as he reached out and touched the lump.

It suddenly shifted, trying to struggle free.

"Here, let me help," As Nicky began to reach out he heard footsteps in the distance. The boy just about registered with a sigh of relief that his dad was running up the stairs. As Larry rounded the corner Nicky pulled the fabric clear of the figure.

An ear splitting scream ripped through the silence.

Larry skidded to a halt, at the sight that greeted him "Oh you have got to be_ kidding_ me."

In the pile of royal Egyptian robes sat a very frightened, very tiny, dark haired child. His blue-green eyes seemed to take up half of his face as they quickly filled with tears.

The little boy looked about wildly, _"Where am I? Where's Mummy and Daddy? I don't like this game! This isn't the palace! Where am I? Mummy! Mummy! Daddy! Kah! Where are you?! MUMMY!"_

Oh. Crap.

All of Larry's 'Dad' instincts kicked into overdrive. He made to towards the little boy trying to pick up a familiar word, "What's he saying?" He asked his own stunned son, "Is that Egyptian?"

"Yeah," Nicky was looking increasingly worried, "he's calling for his parents."

"Thank god he gave you language lessons! Can you translate?"

Nicky swung round to face his father, "I'll try dad! I'm not that good!"

Larry moved closer still to the terrified little boy, "Hey, Ahk, it's me Larry, you're in the museum, it's okay, don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

Nicky did his best, _"You are safe. Larry is friend. No Danger."_

The little boy in front of them seemed to gather himself a little. His tiny eyebrows frowned in distrust as he struggled to his feet, clinging to some of the fabric as he stood. If the situation wasn't quite so dire he would have found the sight of mini-Ahk standing in exactly the same way as grown-up Ahk entirely adorable. He was doing Ahk's 'I-am-going-to-tell-you-this-once-and-once-only-peasants' annoyed king stance.

Little Ahk glared at Larry with the courage he could muster. _"I am not afraid of you pale demon! I am of the line of Merenkahre, Pharaoh of Egypt and you do not scare me!"_

Unfortunately that was the exact moment Teddy came galloping round the corner on Texas, Sac sitting behind him, Jean-Baptiste on her back.

"Lawrence! What's all this about our pharaoh being injured?"

Little Ahk took one look at the strange, loud figure with glass for eyes and a furry creature growing on his face and screamed blue murder. Before they could react Ahkmenrah was running as fast as his little legs could carry him hurtling round the corner and out of sight.

Teddy's mouth fell open, "When did we get another child?"

"That." Larry managed, still in shock, "isn't a new child, that was Ahkmenrah."

"WHAT?!"

"Indeed" Larry rounded on his son, "Nicky just what the hell happened?! And why is our Pharaoh now a terrified, not to mention NAKED little boy who is now loose in the museum?!"

Nicky was staring wide-eyed in the direction the child had run off.

"NICKY!"

"Dexter did it!" The boy exclaimed quickly.

"How?!"

"Boys!" Sac's voice cut through the commotion, "I don't care what happened we can find out later. Right now there is a frightened little boy lost in the museum who clearly doesn't know any of us. We need to find him, now before he runs into too many exhibits. Larry, use the big voice to warn the museum, if anyone finds him they should bring him to your office. Teddy, Nicky take the west wing, he may have doubled back and I shall take the East."

"Yes Sac."

They headed out as ordered.

_**Welcome to 'A Treasured Childhood'! I have been so desperate to share this with you lovely people for ages! Tiny Ahkmenrah is beyond cute! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of this idea!**_


	19. A Treasured Childhood Chapter 2

_**Hello lovely people! **_

_**Baby Ahk looks like he's got a lot of fans already! I'm so glad you're as excited for this as I am! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! My inbox nearly melted! I haven't stopped smiling! :D**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, the last one was a bit of teaser, this has a LOT more action in it! Hurrah!**_

_**Magna- Thank you so much for reading! I'm really glad you're enjoying them! I hope you're enjoying your series too! I think I will continue to post new chapters under the 'Treasured Collections' story title so all my content is kept together and people can find it! Thank you for the tip sharing! **___

_**Avian-Yay! I'm so chuffed you found it adorable and that it was a surprise! Yes, Dexter causes lots of chaos but I think we can forgive him this one time right? Yeah, I had to have baby Ahk acting like grown-up Ahk instinctively, makes the whole thing a bit more fun (not to mention adorable!) in situations like that! :D**_

_**Chyna- 5 times?! Gosh! Thank you! :D I'm so pleased I could keep you guessing till the reveal! And even more so for being able to make you laugh so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**NatM-fan – You are far too kind! Over the moon you enjoyed it! I'm so pleased this was a surprised reveal for people, I've been sitting on this story for about 6 months and I was DESPERATE to share it with you all! There is definitely a lot of potential here that I am going to have fun with and take you all for the ride too! I'm glad you liked Teddy described from Ahkmenrah's POV-I thought I should make it clear how odd and scary he would look to him! And yeah, baby Ahk behaving like grown-up Ahk HAD to be done! :D**_

_**Guest- Thank you so much! You're right, she's absolutely the best person to find baby Ahk first! I'm so glad you liked it! :D**_

_**Hi- Hee hee! I hope he comes across like that, I'm attempting to kill you all (figuratively speaking that is!) with cute! Hee hee! I had to get that line about how he was standing, you can imagine grown up Ahk doing that easily when he's annoyed! Glad it made you laugh! :)**_

It took Sac about 7 and a-half seconds to pick up Ahk's trail. Good, if her instincts were right and if she was lucky she would have a few minutes to try and calm down the pharaoh on her own before the others would think about joining her.

She loved them dearly but stealth and subtlety was not their strongest traits.

Quietly she padded for the hall of African Mammals.

'_Too big! Not Home! Run from the demons, run fast or they'll catch you and eat you! Then you'll never get to the fields. Run! Run fast!_ Ahkmenrah ran for his life, charging along shiny floors and past huge, unmarked walls. Tears were sliding down his face despite how much he tried to stop them. Mummy would make everything better. She always did. He just had to be a brave boy like the stories and find her.

A disembodied voice suddenly erupted from nowhere caused the child to freeze in terror. Was it one of the gods?!

"Attention all museum exhibits, we have a slight incident in progress. Can everyone be on the lookout for a little boy? Our resident pharaoh has managed to lose about thirteen years and three feet in height. If anyone finds him bring him back to the security office. Oh, and just so you know, he IS a kid, doesn't remember any of us or the museum and he only speaks ancient Egyptian. Guys, be gentle with him if you see him, he's scared as hell. Good Luck everyone."

Ahkmenrah had no idea what had been said but the meaning was clear. It wasn't one of his gods. Maybe it was the master of the pale demons telling them where to find him! The little boy took to his heels and pelted down the corridor.

He was beginning to get tired, his legs ached from all the running and his heart felt like it was going to burst. There was a door ahead of him on the left. '_Hide!' _He thought, '_hide from the monsters and think of how to find Mummy_!'

There were lots of trees and plants, like the oasis he and Kah had played in once. He dove for the vegetation with a small cry. Huddling as best as he could to make himself small and unnoticeable he tried to think of how he could find his family, trying not to think about the big, bright not-palace he'd found himself in. It wasn't a boat so he couldn't be in the sky and it didn't smell like the temple and it was too cold to be in the desert. Where was he? How did he get so lost? He just wanted to go home!

He started to sniff again much to his consternation; He couldn't cry! Not now! He didn't want anyone to hear him! Not the pale demons! They'd eat him for sure!

A low growl caught his attention. Nala, the head of the lionesses had come to investigate their visitor. Ahkmenrah tried to stay as quiet and still as possible hoping the huge cat wouldn't notice him.

No such luck. Nala knew adult Ahk's scent and this was mostly it. She had a soft spot for the pharaoh, she liked the way he would scratch behind her ears and check on the pride and the rest of the hall's residents. He didn't fear them which was refreshing. Which was why Nala was now confused. She could smell fear, the body in the shrubs practically reeked of it. Why now? What had happened?

Nala was determined to find out.

Padding into the leaves she heard a small whimper and a scrabble of movement. She sniffed coming face to face with Ahkmenrah. Nala had no idea what had happened but the human she'd known was now a cub. A very frightened cub.

Hmm. Well there was no way she was going to let a cub be scared of her. He was hairless too, far too cool to be in naught but skin especially for such a little one. She moved closer as Ahkmenrah emitted the smallest 'eeeep' of fright, too terrified to cry now or even try to move, eyes huge and fixed on the large female, as her face and teeth moved ever closer.

Just as he thought he was to be munched the lioness nuzzled him, giving his face a long lick. Before he knew what had happened she had batted him gently with her paws, nudging him into her side then curled protectively around him.

Startled, Ahk let himself be bustled by the lioness until he was completely surrounded by warmth, he burrowed deeper convinced now that if she wanted to eat him then she would of and right now he was warm and safe with this beast rather than cold and scared out in the big rooms. Nala continued to lick the little hairless cub-that-should-not-be-a-cub, deciding not to puzzle on what had gone wrong, it was an idiot two-leg problem not hers. She settled down to comfort the little one knowing one of the two-legged pride would probably be along soon for their lostling.

Sacagawea stepped quietly into the African Mammals hall. Ahk's tracks led here, it made sense in that there was usually no one about here other than the animals themselves and she could only hope that the taming adult Ahk had managed over the past six months or so would still work with his current form.

She whispered a prayer to her ancestors that the little boy was safe and in one piece. Listening very carefully she could make out the deep rumbling of a purr coming from the bushes over to the right.

First she nodded at the rest of the pride who were watching Sac cautiously then stepped over to plants. Sac crouched down carefully, trying not to startle the child. The sight that met her eyes made her melt.

The trembling little body of Ahkmenrah was guarded by furry might.

Sac looked up into the eyes of Nala. The lioness considered Sac, as the Shoshone woman stared back trying to channel her purpose into her gaze. Both females refusing to back down, after a long pause Sac seemingly passing the test, the large cat huffed, releasing Ahk to his human. Sacagawea nodded gratefully, mother to mother with Nala.

Ahk let out a squeak of protest, his warm protection leaving him exposed to the museum. He'd curled up tightly trying to protect his head with his tiny hands. Cautiously he peeked through his fingers and saw, not a pale demon like the others but a woman, a woman with skin like him and dark hair like his mother.

He sniffed and sat up, staring a Sacagawea with cautious curiosity.

"Hello Ahkmenrah"

"_Are you a soul guide?"_

"Ahkmenrah I can't understand you and you can't understand me yet but I mean you no harm."

"_Why won't you speak to me properly?!" _fearful frustration bloomed in him_._

"I'm sorry little one"

"_Please! I just want to go home! I don't know the spells!" _

"Ahkmenrah,"

"_How do you know my name? I don't understand! I want to go home!" _cried the frightened little boy. Tears had begun running down his face again, and Sac could feel her own face crumple with pity. He looked around the room again then tried to wipe at his eyes speaking into his hands rather than to her.

Sacagawea did not need to be able to speak Egyptian to understand the last thing the little boy in front of her said, she knew with all her heart that he had uttered a simple plea,

"I want my mummy."

Sac's heart broke entirely at hearing such a tone from what until an hour ago her regal younger brother. Sac opened her arms, speaking as comfortingly as she could, "I know little moon, I know."

Her voice clearly registered with the frightened five year old. She may not be his mother but she was _A_ mother and that was the best he had right now. With a short cry he ran for the Shoshone woman's welcoming arms, bursting into tears as he was enveloped.

"There now little moon, all is well, don't cry, you're safe now." She rocked the sobbing child, trying to sooth him. Glad that Jean-Baptiste was used to being bounced around so he could, as he was doing right now, sleep through most things. She carefully reached behind her, pulling free the spare blanket she kept on the carrier. Wrapping the little boy in her arms in the soft fabric he quietened a little, "There, you're cold and frightened aren't you little one?" He responded by snuggling closer to her, one hand clinging to the top of her dress.

Now to find the others she thought, she headed back towards the security office, both children quiet, Ahk still teary but now safe in the arms of an adult began to look about his surroundings with growing interest.

"_Ka guide! Look! The moon!" _

Sac had no idea what he was saying but followed where he was pointing.

Through the window the moon glowed brightly, it was full tonight, she smiled at him and nodded.

"_Maybe Khonsu watches over me?"_

Sac tried to sound reassuring, she knew he'd asked a question from the tone but could only guess as to what he wanted to know, "Maybe little one, maybe."

Ahkmenrah considered the woman who'd come to rescue him from the pale demons, he was lucky he'd had a servant of Bast guard him before the Ka Spirit came._ 'Maybe she'd come from the moon to look after him? She felt like a mother to and she had something wrapped on her back like he'd seen mothers in the fields do. Maybe she was the moon's servant? Maybe she was a moon mother? Yes. That seemed to fit'. _

As she descended the stairs some of the other exhibits came to investigate. Ahk stared in fascination at the others but shyed back when they approached, clinging harder to Sacagawea.

"I'm sorry my friends but right now I ask you keep back, Ahk isn't himself right now."

"Is that really the pharaoh?" The Dutch woman stared in wonder at the tiny child, it was a silly question really though she realised. No one had eyes like Ahkmenrah.

"Yes Anna," Sacagawea gave her friend a worn smile, "something happened with the tablet and here he is, he doesn't recognize any of us and it seems he only understands ancient Egyptian, we're just about managing to guess what each other means by sign."

Anna felt a rush of pity; she hadn't considered he wouldn't know them. How foolish! The museum was daunting enough let alone for a child. "Poor thing, I'd be a mess were I in his place. Anna paused, "at least he has you."

"Thank you, I am doing my best."

It's all you can do, Anna looked over the little boy again who was eyeing her warily, Anna smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, even with the hesitant stare of the child she couldn't help the next words blurting out, "He's so sweet though! Look at that little button nose!" It took most of her self control not to pinch his cheek, realising at the last moment how frightening it would be to be touched by a stranger, she pulled back, "I'll leave you both in peace, he doesn't look like he's too happy with me so close. Good luck, call for me if you need anything."

Sacagawea viewed her friend gratefully for her chosen actions, "Thank you, I will. I just need to get him to the office first."

She was almost to the stairs when the great stomping footsteps of Rexy crashed round the corner. Ahk flinched back instinctively a worried, "mhhhhhhmmmm" noise coming from him.

"It's alright little moon, it's just Rexy."

The huge grinning skull of the puppy-like dinosaur appeared. He padded happily over to Sac whilst Ahk gasped in terror and burrowed into her chest.

"There now, he won't hurt you." Sac usually needed both hands to send Rexy off and unfortunately they were occupied with a tiny, frightened pharaoh.

Rexy was excited by the bundle, he liked wrapped up things, they were always fun to unwrap! He nuzzled the bundle then started back when it moved, surprised and slightly nervous. Bundle kept moving till a face appeared and two little arms and a very frightened gasp.

It had often been puzzled over about how Rexy was actually aware of things, he could clearly see and scent as though he were flesh rather than stone bones and apparently had a good memory for things too.

He wagged his tail happily at the sight in Sac's arms. It was one of his riders! The one who liked to play ball with him! Rexy moved in to nuzzle his, albeit smaller, friend. Ahk was too terrified to react to the huge set of teeth coming towards him until the tip of Rexy's snout touched his cheek and huffled very gently

Ahk's mouth fell open. It was a monster! It was a huge monster! But, that wasn't a bitey touch and Moon-Mother would have run if it was dangerous. Very cautiously Ahk reached out and carefully patted the bone in front of him.

If Rexy had a tongue he would have licked Ahk. As it was he settled for more nuzzling.

Sacagawea was more than a little surprised. She assumed the child, with no memory of this place would be petrified but right now she had a laughing boy in her arms clearly enjoying the affection he was receiving.

Ahkmenrah liked this beast! It was friendly like the lioness, maybe he was a servant of Sobek? With those teeth he'd be fit to be a lord of the Nile. But he was gentle too and with tail moving as it did it seemed very playful. He patted the beast on the nose again much to its delight.

"Come on Ahkmenrah, you may play with Rexy later, I need to take you back to the office and find you some clothes." She shifted a little.

Ahk, realising the tone was one of dismissal he knew they were moving on, before he did he grabbed Rexy's nose with both hands and placed a kiss on outermost point.

It was possibly the cutest thing Sacagawea had ever seen.

Rexy positively vibrated with joy.

"Come on now," she managed through her smile, "Rexy go play somewhere else now."

Rexy knew that tone and didn't try to test her. He huffled the boy one last time then trotted off happily into the main foyer.

"You are full of surprises little moon."

Ahk smiled up at her, _"I liked the baby Sobek-servant!"_ he told her happily.

"So you liked Rexy did you? Well maybe you can play with him later."

"_Can I play with him?"_

Sac picked up on the question complete with wheedling tone, she knew what that had meant at least and right now there just wasn't the time. "Later little moon, later. Right now we need to get you some clothes else your grown self will be very unhappy."

Sac managed to get to the security office without anymore interruptions.

"Oh thank god! Where was he?"

"In the hall of African mammals."

Larry felt his heart skip a beat, feeling faint at the idea of such a small child in with all those predators. He remembered Nicky being that age. Oh God.

Sac saw the horror on the night guard's face and reassured him quickly, "No he was well looked after, Nala had him."

"Nala?!" Larry paled.

"Yes, she likes him, she was wrapped around him to keep him warm. Speaking of which, are there any suitable clothes for him here? He's cold."

"Likes him? For dinner? Wait, cold. Right, um, Nick can share." Larry rootled around in his boy's overnight bag, "here, these are his pijamas, they're gonna be big but-"

"They'll be fine. Thank you."

Larry turned his attention to the suddenly quiet child, "hey, buddy how are you doing?" Ahkmenrah had backed up against Sac's chest, regarding Larry with wide, frightened eyes. "Um, you okay there Ahk?"

The little boy was beginning to make the unhappy "mmmmhhhhhhhhhmmm" noises that he remembered so well from Nicky's early childhood. It was the 'I-am-not-happy-with-the-current-situation-and-if-it-doesn't-change-immediately-I am-going-to-scream-the-building-down,' noise.

Larry backed off instantly.

"Whoa. What's the matter?"

"I don't know, you seem to scare him for some reason." She looked down at the little boy, "What's the matter Ahkmenrah? This is just Larry; he is our friend and guardian. He will not harm you."

"_He's a demon Moon-Mother!" _Squeaked Ahk looking terrified_," Why aren't you running?! His skin hasn't seen the sun! He must be from the underworld!"_ Ahk's eyes that usually were so open and friendly had turned dark with fear, he was worrying a quivering lower lip whilst trying to get as far away from Larry as possible.

"I can't understand him, Larry," Sac flashed him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry can you give us some space, he's clearly frightened, if I get him dressed can you see if you can find Nicky? He's the only one who is capable to speaking any Egyptian. I curse myself for not learning before."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Totally wishing I'd joined in on the lessons. Right, I'll get out of your way."

"Thank you."

Larry headed off and Ahk visibly relaxed, cuddling in close to her for a moment he then struggled out of her grasp to face her on his own two feet. Words like this had to be said properly. It would be expected of him.

"_You're very brave Moon-Mother, you must a powerful spirit to send away the demon. I, Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkahre owe you my life and I offer you my loyalty and protection if I may give it."_ He gave her a little bow to seal the deal.

Sac had absolutely no idea what he had just said but it seemed to be very important, like he was granting her something. She smiled and bowed in return.

"Thank you Ahkmenrah."

He grinned at her and then threw his arms around her, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

She hugged him back then held up the pijamas, "shall we get you dressed?"

It was fair to say that Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king was quite possibly the most adorable little boy in the history of the world. The oversized clothes made him look even smaller. Ahkmenrah was lucky, it had been surprisingly mild for July that week so Nicky had brought his warmer pyjama set with him, the museum could be pretty draughty when it got late. He looked up at Sac, eyes blue-green again and shining with joy.

"_Thank you!_ He felt the unfamiliar fabric, it was soft and fuzzy and warm!

Sac smiled at him, "you're very welcome little moon," Sac had carefully rolled up the bottoms and cuffs so his hands and feet were visible, pinning the hems in place with some of the safety pins from the first aid kit. "Let's settle Jean-Baptiste and sit on the sofa." She gestured whilst she was talking and the little boy followed her.

Sitting down, Sac started to undo the carrier, easing it from her back she brought it to her front and very carefully removed Jean-Baptiste. He was still mostly asleep, grumbling a little as he was moved. Sac leaned against the back of the sofa, once she stopped moving Ahk climbed up beside her, staring in wonder at the baby.

"_He's beautiful. A fitting gift for a spirit like you. Tawaret must love you dearly_."

"I take it you like him?"

Jean-Baptiste burbled in drowsiness slowly opening his eyes as he realised his position had changed. He warbled at little then focused his eyes on the boy for the first time.

Ahkmenrah gasped at the little face, completely transfixed by the dark-eyed stare. He didn't realise he was moving closer until the baby reached out and patted at Ahk's face. Sac didn't think it was possible but Ahk's eyes actually got wider. He reached out and stroked the baby's face with the utmost reverence. He looked up to her delighted, _"he could be Ra re-born!"_ he settled back to cooing at the little one completely immersed.

Interesting. Thought Sacagawea, maybe this was why grown-up Ahk was so good with Jean-Baptiste, less than a minute of a proper introduction he was completely in love with the baby. A pang shot through her, a sadly familiar one now. He really would have made a wonderful father had he the chance. Though, at least now, or at least when he was grown, he was a trusted guardian, older brother to Nicky and uncle to Jean Baptiste. Hopefully it was some consolation.

It was actually pretty peaceful, moreso than she was expecting, Ahk cuddled into her side, head on her stomach to better see her once-again sleepy baby. It reminded Sac of her own childhood, charged with looking after some of the younger children of the tribe, and they would sit in front of the fire, lying cuddled and sleepy in its glow.

Her peace lasted about four and half minutes.

"Hey, found our guys."

Larry walked back into the office with Teddy and Nicky, both looking decidedly relieved at the sight of Ahk sitting happily with Sac. At least, he was. Ahkmenrah took one look at Teddy and froze, eyes widening in fear.

"There you are my love, doing a wonderful job as ever."

_Not again! He thought he was safe!_ Ahkmenrah looked up to Sac who was now looking radiant as she gazed at the invader. _The monster clearly had her under a spell! He was not about to lose someone else to this place! She was kind and soft and it was his duty to protect her!_

The little pharaoh sprang off Sac's lap, dropping into the fighting stance he'd been taught. He might be small but he knew how to fight! He knew how to drop Kah when he got rough.

"_Be gone demon! Your magic has no power here!"_

"My," Teddy smiled at the child, "you have the quite defender my dear."

"_Leave this place!"_ Ahkmenrah had no idea if he could take on a full grown demon but he had to try! Moon-Mother and the baby were relying on him! _"Leave this place or I shall make you!" _

Teddy was actually quite impressed at how ferocious Ahkmenrah looked, had he been his usual full grown self he could readily believe he'd led armies into battle. But right now it took all of the president's composure not to smile at the tiny, battle-ready king. He was entirely adorable.

It was clear that Ahkmenrah was viewing him as some sort of threat so he did what you usually do when dealing with frightened children, Teddy crouched down getting on a level with the little boy. Surely that would help convince the pharaoh that he meant him no harm.

Apparently not.

A low growl was the only warning Teddy got before Ahk launched himself at the president's face.

Teddy hit the ground with a thud, knocked off balance by the frenzied pharaoh.

"_You shall not take her! I WILL NOT LET YOU!"_

Turns out Ahk may be small but he was a vicious bundle of rage when he wanted to be, little fingers scratched hard at Teddy's face, aiming to rip away the horrible glass eyes and kill the furry monster on his face as he sunk his teeth into one of the president's defending hands.

"Ahkmenrah!" Shouted Sac, "Stop it at once!"

Unfortunately Ahkmenrah couldn't hear her over his protective rage.

"Whoa!" Larry swept in plucking up the raging child, holding Ahk at arm's length giving Teddy a chance to escape. The 26th president scrambled to his feet, face showing the signs of Ahk's attack. His glasses were bent and his moustache was decidedly ruffled.

Teddy marched up to the child, "Now see here Ahkmenrah, child or no that is no way to behave!"

Ahk managed to hold Teddy's stare long enough to utter the most terrible curse he knew, _"May the scarabs eat your eyes!"_ before the reality of the annoyance in Teddy's stare sunk in and Ahkmenrah remembered where he was and how very small he was compared to all these grown up demons. He'd done his best to protect his Moon-Mother but he really wanted his own mother now. He wished he was big enough to learn the spells to save them and send him home from here! He broke the stare and dove for Larry's chest, not really aware of who held him only that there was another big person between him and glass-eyed monster.

Teddy softened immediately when he saw the returning fear in the child's eyes. "I would demand an apology however, I don't think that will get us anywhere right now."

"_I want to go home! Don't let him eat me!" _Ahk had buried his face into Larry's neck, clinging to his jacket, curling himself up into the night guard's chest. He knew that tone even if he didn't understand the content. Ahk was genuinely terrified. He tightened his hold on the child, "I know pal, I know."

Larry looked up apologetically at Teddy, "I'm really sorry Teddy but-"

"It's quite alright Lawrence, I appear to be particularly intimidating for some reason."

"He, he um," Began Larry's actual child.

"What is it Nick?"

"He, er, he thinks you're a demon. And that you're going to eat him."

"WHAT?!"

"I can't make it all out but he keeps saying demon." Nicky's eyebrows were knitted in concentration, "I think, I think it's because he's never seen, well,"

"What Nicky?" Prompted Larry.

"Anyone white before." Nicky explained.

The penny dropped.

"Of course!" Exclaimed the president

"Well that explains that display," realised Larry, "I think that was might've been Ahk actually fighting for not only his life but Sac and JB as well."

"Good Lord." Despite being on the receiving end of the attack he had to hand it to the boy. He had some courage in him.

"And Teddy, I don't think they had glasses or moustaches in Ancient Egypt." Pointed out Nicky carefully.

"Indeed quite so," He was beginning to appreciate just how alien he must seem to the confused child, "in which case, I shall take my leave and ensure the museum is running smoothly in your absence Lawrence."

"I am sorry my love,"

"Fear not my dear, we shall find a way to convince our little friend of my character later. For now I shall bid you farewell."

"Teddy, my bear, wait a moment."

"Yes?"

"Can you maybe find some blankets and put them in his sarcophagus?"

He beamed at his lady, she was always thinking ahead, "Of course, I'll ask the Newfoundlanders. I will see you later my love."

With Teddy manning the museum and out of Ahk's eyeline they breathed a tentative sigh of relief. For his part Ahkmenrah was still attached to Larry, trembling slightly in his too-big pijamas.

"So now what do we do?" Asked Nicky.

"Pray?" Offered Larry in exasperation. It was bad enough getting Nicky through this age let alone an ancient Egyptian princeling. He knew from Nicky what had happened, the way Dexter had thrown the tablet once he realised Attila wasn't stopping, the blinding light and Ahk being hit by it. Dexter was now hiding, trying to avoid both Attila's and Larry's wrath whilst the leader of the Huns was beside himself with the guilt of having caused this latest development, he'd never wanted Ahk or Nicky hurt. It was a whole, horrible mess.

"I do not understand it," Began Sacagawea,

"It's magic, not much there to understand," sighed Larry.

"No, I mean on the way here, we encountered Rexy."

"Sheesh, how did that go?"

"Ahk loved him, Rexy nuzzled him and Ahk kissed him goodbye."

Of course! Of course he liked Rexy. That made perfect sense! Urgh. "Great," Larry voiced aloud, "so we have a crazy child on our hands, loves walking skeletons, hates presidents."

"All kids like dinosaurs Dad."

"That's true," Larry agreed, thinking about Nicky's own interests, "so Rexy is fine, Teddy is terrifying and Nala, the actual lioness, was protecting him." Larry ran a hand over his face, "I am _not_ paid enough for this."

"Aww, c'mon dad," Chirped Nick sounding a LOT brighter than he felt, "It could be worse, and he's kinda cute for y'know, an accident."

Larry eyed the dark head that was pressed into his neck, deliberately ignoring Nicky's word use, "When he's not trying to murder people, sure."

Sacagawea decided enough was enough, she had little patience for lamentations.

"I suggest we try to have a more relaxed evening, he seems calmer now at least. If we can get him off to sleep then when the time comes we place him back into the sarcophagus and hope the magic will have worn off by tomorrow evening."

"It's the best plan we've got."

"Pass him to me then, he seems calmest when he is near to me."

"Yeah, good plan, he's still trembling here. Kinda glad actually, if it wasn't for that I would of thought he wasn't breathing he's that quiet." Larry moved over to Sac, carefully lifting down the little boy to her. Ahk whimpered at the initial contact then buried himself in Sac's side, trying to make himself as small as possible once again.

"Nicky, can you stay with them? Just in case anything happens, you're the only one who's got a chance of actually explaining anything to him."

"Sure dad."

"That's my guy." He ruffled his son's hair, See if you can do some of your homework while it's quiet."

"Awww, Dad!"

"C'mon buddy, you know the drill."

"I will try to assist if you need me Nicholas"

Nicky turned to Sacagawea and grinned. "Awesome, thanks! It's geography!"

Larry smiled at the pair of them, "Sac, do you need anything?"

"I should be fine Larry, can you pass me the blanket and then I think we should be able to settle."

The night guard carefully draped the blanket over the three and ruffled Nicky's hair again. I'll see you guys later."

"Farewell Larry, come back before sunrise."

"Count on it."

It was quiet in the room for a long moment, Nicky was watching the children with worry in his eyes.

"What homework do you have Nicky?"

"It's just a few worksheets, I've got the details here I just have to label stuff in the right order and get the resources right, I should be okay. Can I show you when I'm done?"

"Of course."

Ahk perked up at the sound of voices, uncurling himself a little he watched Nicky for a while before wriggling free of Sac and padding over, he didn't look as scary as the grown demons and he was writing. Demons didn't write, or at least, he didn't think they did. And this one looked smaller than Kah. He could probably take him if he turned out to be a monster. Probably. And Moon-Mother was behind him, she wouldn't let anything happen.

"_What are you doing?"_

"Jeez Ahk! Cried Nicky, then he remembered to switch to Egyptian _"You scared me!"_

"_Are you the scribe's boy?"_

"_No"_

"_Are you a slave?"_

"_NO!"_

"_But why are you writing?"_

"_It's a task set for me"_

"_So you are the scribe's boy!"_

"_No it's for me. I'm learning." _

"_Like the-"_

"NO! It's homework! From school, you used to-" he was going to say 'you used to help me' but he cut himself short starting again so Ahk would understand him. _"I-I'm a scholar."_

"_Oh."_ Ahk looked at the pages, _"show me." _

Nicky wasn't entirely sure how he ended up with someone who was until very recently someone he considered to be his best friend and adoptive _older_ brother sat on his lap asking questions at 100 miles an hour.

He wasn't exactly pleased at the invasion of this little imposter. He wanted the real Ahk. He shifted uncomfortably but the smaller boy just settled further onto Nicky's lap.

"_Where's this?_" Pointed a much-too small finger.

"America"

"_Is that near Nubia?"_

"_No, it's a long way from there."_

"_Why aren't you using glyphs?"_

"_Because I'm writing in _English."

"English?" Ahk repeated, it sounded alien on his tongue.

"Yeah, English." Nicky was shocked at how wrong Ahk had managed to make that one word sound. "It's what, it's what I'm speaking in now." He had to fight to keep the waver from his voice.

"_I don't like this English. It sounds wrong and jumbly." _

"_That's because you don't know it yet. It can sound nice if you let it." _

"_You need to practice your Egyptian first. Kah is better than you and he never does his practice." _

Nicky decided to ignore the insult, _"Who is Kah?"_

"_My big brother, he's meant to look after me but sometimes he forgets and sometimes,"_ A shadow passed over the little boy's face. _"Sometimes I'm bad or he gets tired of me. But_", he brightened, _"he's my brother and I love him. He wouldn't let the demons get me if he were here." _

"Teddy _isn't a demon. I'M not a demon."_

"_You can't be a demon." _explained Ahk in a 'Well-Duh' voice that Nicky knew he himself used and wow was that annoying when it was turned back on him. He suddenly felt sorry for his Dad putting up with all of his questions over the years, _"You're too small," _Explained Ahkmenrah_, "He's a monster from the underworld. He's never seen the sun." _

"_He's just from the north. We get less sun. We're all just people here." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because we're special"_

"_Why?"_

He cast a desperate look at Sac at a loss of what else to say.

Sacagawea had tried in vain to follow the conversation but she knew when a rescue was needed, "Come on Ahkmenrah, leave Nicky alone to finish."

Ahk responded to the tone, evidently the voices adults used when dealing with children hadn't changed in 4000 years. Good to know.

He turned to Sac, _"Alright."_ He faced Nicky, face serious, _"Good studies scribe."_

"_It's_ Nicky."

"_Good studies Nicky-scribe, may Horus bless you_."

"_Thanks." _

Ahk climbed down and cuddled back in with Sac and Jean-Baptiste eyes flicking between the older boy and the baby. He decided he liked the Nicky-scribe. Maybe when his task was finished they could play. He seemed like he might be nice at playing, he'd asked all those questions and he hadn't shouted or hit him once. He might be better at games than Kah. That was an exciting prospect. Right here and now despite not really knowing where he was he was safe and warm and clearly within the protection of Khonsu, maybe this was just for the night, just while Khonsu reigned. Yes. That made sense, in the morning he would be back home and he could tell mother and father all about it.

He was thinking about them as he drifted off into an easy slumber.

Once Nicky finished and he doubled checked Ahkmenrah was asleep he turned to his second mother. "Sac?"

"Yes?"

"What if he doesn't change back?"

"It's a little early to be worrying about that, the night is not over yet."

"But the light was so bright. It sounded like it really hurt him when it hit. And he's just so small now. He doesn't know any of us." His voice was beginning to wobble.

"He's still our Ahkmenrah Nicky, there's parts we know still there, Nala and Rexy knew him and look how hard he fought for Jean-Baptiste. Just like he did before."

"But he doesn't KNOW us Sac. He hasn't got a clue and he can't even speak English! He thought I was some sort of scribe in training. And not, and not-"

Sac shifted Jean-Baptiste towards the now sleeping pharaoh, Ahk snuffled a little then as if sensing the small body reached out and wrapped an arm about the baby. Jean-Baptiste mumbled contentedly. "Come here Nicky."

Nicky didn't need to be told twice. He was buried into Sac's other side before she could blink. She wrapped an arm about the distraught boy.

After a moment she caught what he was saying, muffled as he was against her, "He's not ours, he's not anymore, he's not _my_ Ahk."

"Yes he is."

"But-"

"No, he's still our pharaoh, everything that makes Ahk, Ahk is still there. And if it is the will of magic that he remains in this form a while then it is a new opportunity for him to befriend us."

"I don't want a new opportunity! I just want him back!"

"So do we all but we do not always get what we want Nicky." Pointed out Sac calmly.

"It's not fair!"

"Nor is life." She responded in a tone that spoke of too much experience.

"But we were happy, all of us! He was getting really good at DJing and teaching me to fight! We'd done Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit! We're halfway through Harry Potter!" Nicky couldn't shake the thought that his friend, the who'd so easily become his older brother was gone. He began to cry again.

She squeezed sympathetically, "Nicky, I know this is hard for you but there is no certainty here, we do not know what will happen but we now have a responsibility to look after him."

"But I don't want-"

"Do you think your father wanted the responsibility of the whole welfare of the museum?" Sac asked a little more briskly than she'd meant, her nerves were fraying too.

"Um…"

"Of course he didn't but he accepted it all the same. Ahk is our responsibility now whether you want him to be or not. He accepted the responsibility of looking after you and Jean-Baptiste again and again".

"I know! I know! It's just-"

"He was your big brother and now he's not." She commented gently.

"Yeah."

"But he could be a little brother, like Jean-Baptiste is to you. Teach him what he taught you. If he is to remain a child for the time being think of all the wondrous things here this little boy has not seen. The music he hasn't listened to. The games he has not played yet. And you can give to him the gift of language."

Nicky's eyes widened in interest, "You think I could?"

"I know you could, Ahk is going to need a brother here to look out for him, to show him the world and how to understand it."

Nicky sniffed, considering. There was stuff he could show him. And he could get to see Ahk's face trying chocolate for the first time again. That had been pretty awesome first time round. And then there were video games. Yeah, he could think of a lot of things to do with Ahk. "I'm gonna, I'll need help with the language bit."

"Of course, that is what we are here for is it not?"

"Yeah, thanks Sac." Nicky hugged her again and relaxed settling into her once again.

"You're very welcome."

It didn't take long for Nicky to drift off in the calm quiet, the soothing sounds of sleeping and held against a warm body.

Sacagawea sighed. It was going to be a difficult road if the magic remained as it was but, as she sat enveloped by her three favourite boys she found things could be much worse.

_**Thank you so much for reading everyone! Please let me know what you think! I'll try to get the chapter up by the end of the week! :D**_

_**Just as a quick note, any of Ahkmenrah's direct thoughts are in italics like his spoken words because he's thinking in Egyptian but any general descriptions of him and what he's doing are in normal text because it's not an immediate perspective from him. I hope that makes sense! **_

_**Thank you again! :D**_


	20. A Treasured Childhood Chapter 3

Hello Lovely People!

Here is another chapter with our adorable pharaoh! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, I read and appreciate every single one! I'm so pleased so many of you are as excited about this story as I am! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

Chyna- Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy this story, though there's a bit more angst in this one! (Little Ahk is still very cute though!)

NatM-fan – Aww thank you! I thought it was important to show Nicky's reaction especially, he's a good kid but he's only 10 himself so this is a BIG shock and change for him to cope with. He loves Ahk like an older brother and they're very close so this is going to hit him hard... I so glad you liked the bits with Nala and Rexy! I had to put some cute in with them and I love getting to write from other people/animals perspectives! Did you like how Ahk reacted to them?

Hi- Thank you! I thought it was fitting for her! Ah, you'll have to wait and see! :)

guest- Oh I think it's safe to say they'll be hearing bits and pieces from little Ahk, small children have absolutely no sense of censorship! I love writing from different POV's! I'm glad you liked the Dexter bit! I wanted to give him a bit of motive rather than just chalk his actions up to mindless-mischief! Aww thank you so much! I hope I do tiny!Ahk justice!

guest (2) Aww! Don't worry, it's very kind of you to review at all! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the tiny!Ahk actions, I thought he'd be fairly affectionate and loving to things he's not scared of (since grown-up Ahk is very kind and caring with a very strong protective streak I figured he would have been like that as a little boy too!) Aha! Read on to see how well bedtime goes in this chapter! (Ahk is 5 years old right now :) )

Avian- Good Lord! What amazing feedback! Thank you! ^_^ Well, Nala and Rexy are pretty clever and both of them like grown-up Ahk so their pretty willing to be nice to little!Ahk :) Sacagawea is basically mum to most of the museum so I thought it would make sense for little Ahk to latch on to her! Bless Teddy, he's not dangerous at all but apparently very scary to a little pharaoh! Ah, I am afraid I cannot make that wish come through my dear, little Ahk is 5 and much too old for that. Sorry! To fend off your slavery threats I promise I shall write this story till it is done and we are a very long way from being done (we're a whole in-story year away from even approaching NATM2 territory!) Thank you so much for your continuing support! Anda seperti baik hati dan bertimbang rasa pembaca Ia membuatkan saya gembira setiap kali saya melihat ulasan anda ! Terima kasih! : D

Guest- Thank you so much! I'm so pleased you're enjoying it! Yes, I'm sure we'll learn more about Ahk's childhood as we go (though only up to age 5, the rest of it hasn't happened for him yet!) He's very sweet and loving by nature I think and we now get to see that without 13 living years of regal conditoning and 4,000 years of experience (not to mention 14 years at the hands of the Cambridge academics and 54 years in a box-that tends to the kill the openess in a person...) I hope you continue to enjoy this take on the museum world!

Guest (2) Thank you so much! I hope this was soon enough for you! :)

Forty-five minutes to sunrise Larry returned to Sacagawea and the boys.

He paused at the sight.

All three boys were fast asleep cuddled into or on top of Sacagawea who was looked distinctly content, she was humming softly, stroking both Ahk and Nicky's hair. Ahk had his face pressed into Jean-Baptiste's side, one little arm curled around the baby who was snoring gently.

Never had Larry been more grateful that he had a camera phone. This was going on the wall. She smiled up at him.

"You have some sort of gift." he whispered

"Just patience"

"They look pretty spark out"

"Yes," Sac looked down at the contented children, " they have been asleep for an hour or so, it should be safe to move him. Will you-"

"Yeah," Larry smiled warmly, "Teddy's happy to cover for me, I'll stay with him until sunrise, don't want to close up until it definitely won't wake him." Larry never liked to say out aloud what he suspected happened to Ahk come dawn, it wasn't, he couldn't consider, couldn't equate it. And Ahk always made sure to shut the lid himself, he liked the control and he didn't want people to see his day form which Larry was more than okay with.

Grown-up Ahk (or as grown up as he was going get thought Larry with a sudden pang) was slowly getting used to his morning ritual but he still really hated the coffin, hated having to get in to it. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago, it was a miracle he went anywhere near it at all. And if reasonable, sensible, Ahkmenrah, actual crowned pharaoh of Egypt, sovereign ruler of a country could sometimes require serious persuasion to get back inside Larry could only imagine how five year old Ahk would react. Granted, he thankfully now had no memory of being locked up in there for so long in there but still, he was a little boy and that was an awfully scary box.

Very carefully, once Sac had eased his grip from Jean-Baptiste, he lifted Ahk from the pile. The little boy grumbled in his sleep but curled into Larry, instinctively seeking the warmth of the man.

"See you tomorrow." Whispered Larry

"Take care."

Larry walked with the tiny pharaoh back to his exhibit, thankfully the other exhibits took his warning looks seriously and kept their distance despite how much they wanted to nosy at the little boy.

All was fine. He made it to Ahk's room in one piece and not a single stir from the child.

*THUMP! *

What? Was Larry's first thought before it bloomed into full-blown horror.

*THUMP! THUMP!*

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He cried aloud.

He'd forgotten Ahk's guards. They were staring at him with undisguised rage, pointing there spears and growling.

How could stone even growl?!

With a start Ahk woke. Taking in the guards which to him, entirely unaware of the fact that the Anubis guards were sworn to protect him, had the effect you would expect anyone witnessing a 20ft moving representation of their God of Death.

Ahkmenrah shrieked blue murder.

Thrashing in Larry's arms enough to see down the corridor he was being taken Ahk caught sight of the golden sarcophagus. He twisted round to look up at Larry. Realising exactly who had hold of him Ahk screamed harder. The pale demon! A monster of the underworld! He was going to be buried alive! Dragged to the underworld forever! Ahk fought tooth and nail in Larry's arms.

"Ahk please!" Larry begged, desperately trying to calm the panicked child, "It's okay! No one is going to hurt you!" Larry might as well have been speaking French for all the good it did him

Ahkmenrah was so far past reason right now even if he could have understood what the pale demon was saying . He was going to die! He was going to buried alive and if they didn't do the right ritual he'd never see his family again. He'd be lost forever! No heart and no family! He had to escape!

There was only one thing he could think of to save himself.

Lurching forwards Ahk bit Larry hard on the bare skin of his neck. Larry yelped in pain and shock, dropping the desperate child who was already pelting for the corridor.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Larry made to leap for Ahk but the little boy could apparently still move at warp speed when he wanted to. Even at this age. Great.

Larry wheeled on the two statues. Hand on his throbbing neck he pulled back to show the wetness was just saliva and not blood, thankfully Ahk's baby teeth weren't sharp enough to break the skin but he'd had a damn good try.

"Thanks a bunch guys! Can you, for once just give me a break?!" He yelled in frustration, "He is five years old for crying out loud! Why did you have to scare him?!"

The first jackal gave him a look that said 'Really? You bring our pharaoh back in that state and you are angry with us?!'

The second one growled threateningly which Larry got the distinct impression meant, 'You are guardian of all and yet our master returns wounded or worse. You are supposed to protect him in this foreign land. How were we to know what you were doing?'

Actually, he wasn't sure if it was what they meant or if it was his own conscience talking. Either way. Ahk was getting away.

"Fine! Just next time, When I bring him back just stay quiet else he is going to be frozen in the middle of a screaming fit and no one wants that."

With that he ran from the room.

Larry barrelled back into his office about three minutes later coming face to face with a empty room.

Oh god. Where was he?! He had about thirty-five minutes before they were officially screwed. He could see the reactions already of someone finding day-mode Ahk in the shrubbery.

Larry started to run.

After checking Sac's empty exhibit and the mammals he was about five minutes from a complete panic attack. He couldn't believe he lost him. What an idiot to forget the guards!

He headed for the diorama room, hoping the miniatures might have seen or heard him. They tended to pick up on sounds the others usually missed.

As he approached he saw his quarry. His heart actually skipped a beat once again. Ahk was sat happily, clearly asking Jed and Octavius hundreds of questions whilst Sac held Jean-Baptiste and Nicky translated as best as he could.

Larry began to approach.

Sac, with her back to him, spoke it a soft voice as though she were talking to the boys. "I know that isn't Larry Daley behind me because Larry Daley is meant to be putting a lost little boy to bed." The menace and ice-cold threat in her voice made Larry freeze in his tracks. "Larry Daley who wouldn't possibly undo my evening's work and mean I have an adrenaline-hyped five year old to quiet before the dawn which is rapidly approaching. Larry Daley would be cleverer than coming here into the line of sight of the child who now thinks he wants to bury him alive. He would do a circuit of the museum, control the Egyptian guards first and return when this little boy is fast asleep if he wanted to make it to the next dawn. Does Larry Daley who isn't behind me understand me?"

Larry's retreating feet was the correct answer.

"Damn Sac, you are one scary momma." Jed was looking at her with a mix of awe and fear on his face.

Sac's eyes flashed dangerously, "And don't you forget it."

"No ma'm"

Jed tuned back into Ahk's excited babbling, then looked to Octavius who was valiantly explaining his breast plate for the third time. Ahk watched them fascinated, pointing to all the aspects of Rome and the Wild West asking questions faster than Nicky could translate.

Jed and Octavius worked out pretty quickly that Ahk wasn't really understanding their answers but he was clearly happy and at least seemed to have forgotten the trauma that brought them a very annoyed looking Sacagawea, Jean-Baptiste tucked into her arms, a sleepy Nicky and a howling Ahkmenrah into their room ten minutes ago.

That had most definitely been unexpected.

Both them heard the approaching party long before then saw it. They were however, not prepared for who walked into their hall.

"Goddamn!"

"By Jupiter!"

"Gigantor sure weren't kidding was he?" Jed looked the wailing child up and down in total disbelief. If he didn't still look like Ahkmenrah then he would never have believed it in a month of Sundays. The grown, regal, reserved pharaoh was crying like he'd never stop. Jed could practically see the terror being wailed out. Never had he wished harder to be Gigantor-sized, every instinct him was screaming to comfort the child, pick him up and cuddle him till he stopped. As it was he could barely hug Ahk's hand. Goddamnit.

"No," Sac actually looked frazzled which was worrying enough in itself.

"My lady I must ask, why are you here? We cannot offer much in the way of comfort for an infant." He paused looking at Jed, "much as we both would like to."

"Because" Sac began taking a deep breath, trying to calm her rage, "someone doesn't understand how to put a child down to sleep without putting the fear of the underworld into them."

"Ah. I see." They both shared a look that said, 'Larry.'

"But I thought you two might be able to distract him." The 'PLEASE', unsaid was heard loud and clear.

"We can try my Lady."

"Hey! Ahklet! Over here partner!" Jed called to the unhappy child. He may be small but Jed could command a room if he had to.

Ahk had stopped crying as he stared about the new room, he stayed close to Sac, sniffling a little as he held Nicky's hand in a death grip. He turned to face Jed.

"That's it, over here!" He waved to make his point, trying to look as friendly as possible.

"Mhhhmmmm." The 'I-dislike-this-entire-situation' noise was back.

Sac squeezed him gently as he tucked himself closer into her side, eyes wide and wary. "It's alright Ahkmenrah, they're our friends."

"C'mon," Nicky gently tugged Ahk over towards the dioramas the little boy gave in and followed, eyes taking in the activity, lighting up as he saw the inhabitants moving.

_This was interesting! There weren't people like this at home!,_ He spoke aloud, _"Look! Another realm Nicky-Scribe!"_

"_Yes," _Nicky even let the 'Scribe' comment pass in his eagerness to pass off the little interloper to the miniatures_, "this is another world, they are our friends."_

Ahk bowed in greeting as was proper from one world to another (and he wasn't quite as scared this time)

Octavius and Jed both responded in their own ways, both saluting proudly. Ahk grinned then launched into a thousand questions.

"_What worlds are these? Is that your armour? My father has one like it but it's gold. Do you have armour? What's on your head? Are those horses? What's that silver in the sand? Are those soldiers? What stone is that?"_ And on and on. Ahk was clearly fascinated by both civilisations and was talking a mile a minute, even Jed had trouble keeping up, good as he was reading body language and tone.

Not long after Larry left Ahk was asking Octavius about his leg armour when he let out a tired yawn and pitched over sideways.

"Hell Fire!" Jed leapt back in shock, grabbing hold of Octavius' shoulder for reassurance.

"Ahkmenrah!" Cried Octavius, "Are you alright?!"

"SAC!" Jed sounded ever-so-slightly terrified, "Sac! Ahk's broke! I swear we didn't do nothing!"

Sacagawea laughed. "Aha, you are both wonderful, you've tired him out."

"But he just conked out, like someone blew out his candle." Jed was NOT okay with this development. He'd never seen a tyke crash out so fast.

"Is that normal with infants my lady?" Octavius looked rather worriedly at the passed out child, "I fear I have not been around children for a very long time and I have forgotten their habits."

"Yes, perfectly normal," Smiled Sac happily, "once they're tired enough they will just drop, wherever they are no matter what they are doing."

"God. DAMN." Jed rubbed the back of his neck in consternation as he rocked back on his heels.

Octavius moved closer to the cowboy, gripping his shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly manner, he was never quite sure how much physical reassurance Jed would accept of a day, "Yes, I am glad you are here my lady; that was rather alarming."

"You get used to it," Sac was looking fondly over the sleeping pharaoh, "once they start yawning you've got about ten minutes before they get grumpy and another ten minutes after that they usually become manic, eyes unnaturally bright and doing everything sped up. Then you know a crash is imminent."

"We shall be aware in the future then." Stated Octavius with more surety than he was feeling.

"Yeah, about that," Jed pulled off his hat to view the child who until very recently was his grown friend, running a worried hand through his wild hair, "what's the plan Sac? I mean what are we gonna do about Ahklet-rah? Will he be back to pharaoh mode tomorrow or what?"

"I honestly don't know, he's the only one who understands the tablet. But at this age I doubt he knows anything about it. So he may be like this for a while."

"We're gonna have to plan for that then." Jed looked as serious as any of them had ever seen him. "Can't have him running about getting all confused over stuff. And he'll need kit that actually fits him."

"Indeed," Agreed Octavius, "we shall have to prepare how to care for him and foremost develop a way to communicate with him, we cannot rely on your linguistical talents alone Nicholas."

"Well, I can teach him a bit." Offered Nicky, trying not to show his reluctance in [planning for a situation where they had to cope with little Ahk for any length of time. He wanted his Ahkmenrah back. Tomorrow. "And everyone can help." He was determined, despite Sac's words not to get lumbered with kindergarten Ahk on his own.

Jed turned to Octavius, "You can speak different languages toga-boy how'd you learn?"

Octavius snorted at the nickname but answered anyway, "I listened carefully, but as a boy at school I remember we began with letters and sounds then built up a vocabulary in stages."

Jed grinned, impressed but determined not to let it show too much, "I jus' knew you were fancy."

"It was a required education." Argued Octavius, he always prickled when his status back home was mentioned.

"Fancy." Jed teased happily.

Octavius ignored him, focusing on Nicky instead, "Nicholas could you perhaps create a hieroglyphic and English alphabet for us, with words we could relate back to for him to understand what we mean, at least initially."

Nicky nodded, "Yeah, yeah I can do that. And I can use the one Ahk made me."

"King Tut made you a book?" Jed was surprised, none of them had realised the effort Ahk had gone to help Nicky.

"Yeah, to teach me Egyptian, said I was good at it and that it would help."

"You've certainly proved your lessons tonight Nicholas." Octavius sounded rather proud of him, Nicky's chest puffed in pride at the compliment, it wasn't every day you got kudos from a Roman General.

"Yeah, you've done real well Nicky. Big Ahk'd be proud of you."

The boy blushed, "Thanks guys."

Larry returned looking rather nervous.

"Well timed," Sac's face closed off, looking rather dangerous once more, "he's flat out again thanks to Jed and Octavius." Her eyes narrowed at the night guard. "If this child returns to me a third time this evening screaming about monsters I swear to you by all of my ancestors that I will have him my exhibit with me when the sun rises and you can explain to Dr McPhee just exactly why there is an Egyptian child in my arms." She raised a daring eyebrow, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Then I bid you good morning."

With that Sac took Jean-Baptiste with her and made for her own exhibit.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Remind me never to annoy Sac."

"Something I'm never planning on doing again." Both of them watched the Shoshone woman stalk back to her exhibit. Larry repressed a shudder. "Hey, guys, thanks for the save."

"No problem Gigantor, Ahklet's pretty cute if you like that kind of thing."

Octavius gave his friend a fond smile, Jed was a huge softy when it came to children. Jean-Baptiste's presence had already proven that. And it was clear he was just as taken with the little pharaoh.

"You're welcome my liege, I'm glad we could assist you in not getting your dentistry re-arranged." Octavius fought hard to keep the smirk off his face, Larry really didn't help himself sometimes.

"Appreciate it. Right, Nicky, I'm gonna take Ahk back, can you make sure Teddy's okay with the last bits?"

"Sure thing dad."

"Thanks buddy, hopefully everything will be back to normal soon."

Nicky flung his arms around his father, "I hope so Dad, I really, really do."

"It'll be okay kiddo, whatever happens, it'll be okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise, you'll see Nicky, you'll see."

Nicky squeezed his Dad one last time then headed off to find Teddy.

Larry crouched down to the slumbering child. "Let's try this again shall we?"

"Good luck Gigantor."

"Safe journey my liege."

Larry scooped Ahk into his arms, nodded to the guys then headed for the Egyptian display. Thankfully all was peaceful on his way with the exhausted little pharaoh.

The Jackal guards stayed motionless much to his relief though he could feel their glares burning into his back. He approached the sarcophagus nervously. He couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. This was usually such a private moment for Ahk and here he was, stepping all over it. Oh well, he could apologise later when Ahk returned to normal. He looked inside and was touched to see how just how many blankets Teddy had collected for the child, the Newfoundlanders and the Vikings by the looks of it had been very kind. It was a testament to how well thought of Ahkmenrah was, Larry wished he could tell him.

Tenderly he placed the child inside, Ahk mumbled a little, curling up and settling into his new nest of blankets. Larry laid Sac's blanket over the little boy and tucked him in. When he gazed down at the child his breath caught in his throat. The sleeping expression was the exact same as he'd seen on eighteen year-old Ahk.

Larry felt his knees weaken. This really was Ahkmenrah, it was easier to just imagine the young pharaoh was just off somewhere else but here was the reality, the young man he'd come to consider a second son was gone.

He'd seen his Ahk asleep numerous times over the last few months, during the day Ahk wasn't sleeping so his living body wasn't actually resting and as such every so often he needed to recharge. It wasn't a problem for the wax and plastic figures but Ahk got tired.

In the first few weeks after his release though, Larry had had no idea and Ahk had tried his hardest to cover it up. Larry had seen the growing bags under the young man's eyes but they had all been so busy getting a handle on the museum he'd not really thought about it.

That had changed when he'd found a crownless Ahkmenrah spark out, curled up tightly under a thornless rose bush in the flower room. He'd only found him by accident, stumbling into the room hopelessly lost as he looked for a certain key-wielding simian. The young man had startled awake at the touch on his shoulder, struggling groggily to his feet, trying to focus on Larry with defiant, fearful eyes whilst suppressing a yawn. Without his crown and mussed up hair he looked a lot younger than usual surprising Larry. At that moment Larry resolved to find out Ahk's real age, he'd always though the pharaoh was in his mid-twenties given his comportment and reserved, regal manners, in that moment however, he couldn't have been more than eighteen at the most.

He freely admitted he'd failed epically at handling that situation at first.

"So, sleeping under the roses? Come on let's get you back." He placed a friendly hand on Ahk's arm. The response was not one he had been expecting.

The pharaoh's eyes went wide with fear, "I'm fine! I'm awake! I can help with whatever you need, it can't be that late."

"It's about 11pm."

"Plenty of time then," he swayed a little on his feet, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, looking even younger as he did so, "I can help, I don't need, don't want to-" he was beginning to lose coherence in his exhaustion.

"Whoa, what-" Larry moved closer to Ahk to calm him but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Ahk was backing up hard, eyes flicking from his flashlight to his keys, "Don't!" he cried.

Larry backed off fast, this was definitely weird, why was Ahk looking so scared? "Hey, hey, Ahk, what's the matter?"

"I don't need to be put back!" He gabbled, "I won't cause any problems, I'm sorry I was in the display, I didn't think anyone would mind." Ahk was pressing himself further and further away from Larry, eyes never leaving his flashlight.

"Problems? Put back? What are you talking about?" Larry was genuinely confused.

The pharaoh was beginning to sound desperate, losing his usual composure he kept looking at the keys and flashlight, "I got in the way," he explained, trying to meet Larry's eye, too bone-weary to put up a stoic front, "I'm sorry, don't, don't lock me up again, please! I won't cause any trouble!"

Larry was stunned which quickly morphed into being horrified. "You thought-?"

It was very clear what Ahkmenrah had thought. Who the hell had given him such a notion and just what the HELL had they done to make him have that reaction, he'd never seen Ahk look so afraid. And this was coming after the taser incident. God he'd thought they were past this now. What else had happened to Ahk over the years? Larry had a feeling he was about to find out. "Ahk, buddy, I am not going to lock you up okay. I never will."

"You will! They always do!" Ahk was beginning to look truly terrified. Larry had about three seconds before the pharaoh's fight or flight instincts would kick in. Neither option was good. He had to calm him down fast.

"Ahkmenrah, listen very carefully to me, I am not going to lock you up. I will never lock you up. If there is ever a problem we will talk about it like people, like actual reasonable adults. I will not just throw you back inside your room."

"But I was in the way!" Ahk insisted, too tired to keep the wobble from his voice, "I wasn't helping and when, when I'm not useful I get left inside!"

"What?! Who says you're not useful? You've been amazing with getting the museum in order and," he paused, "Oh, oh god, were you helping me because you thought if you didn't I'd leave you in your sarcophagus?"

Ahk's face said it all, "I-I have to earn my keep." He answered quietly.

"No, oh my god, no," Larry ran a hand over his face in exasperation, "no you don't, it's your tablet that brings everyone to life that is WAY more than enough. Did," He paused thinking out loud, "did the guys, did Cecil use you like that?"

"Cecil?"

"The night guard before me, the ones who-."

He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Ahk's face darkened a moment, "no, I wasn't, I wasn't ever allowed out here before. No matter how much I begged. They made sure of it."

Larry's stomach still rolled at the thought of what they'd done to keep him quiet.

Dear God, there was a lot to unpick here, he couldn't do it all at once. 'One thing at a time Daley' he told himself, 'one thing at a time.'

"So, who would lock you up?"

"The fellows at Cambridge when I couldn't help them with their studies or if I wasn't needed they just left me inside or forced me back. And I thought-,"

"You thought it would be the same here"

"Yes, I am sorry," he fought off another yawn, the fear in his eyes ever-present, "and when I was tired they tried to keep me up, I can go for weeks," He explained quickly, "the tablet is good like that but eventually my body just gives in, no matter how hard I try." His voice was rising again, fear and desperation creeping in, "Then, when I was no use they'd curse my weakness and lock me back inside. I was so tired I couldn't stop them."

"Oh my God Ahk,"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! I tried really hard, I did but I just can't rest during the day, it doesn't work." He was working himself into a full blown panic.

"Hey, hey, Ahk calm down, please, it's not you who should be apologizing, it's me for not making it clearer that you're not just safe here but you're part of the museum family. We would never lock you in, they know you now. You've showed the lies they told about to be exactly that. Lies, you're our friend Ahk, you don't have to earn your keep. Okay?"

The pharaoh stopped backing up, pausing to consider the night guard's words,"I don't?" Ahk looked genuinely stunned, "You won't?"

"I promise. Come here,"

Ahk looked uncertain so Larry tried to reinforce his point, "Ahk please, I'm not going to hurt you or lock you up. I just want to hug you."

"Why?"

"Because you could use it right now and I'm worried you're going to collapse on me."

Ahk studied Larry's face carefully then finding some sort of answer, the right answer it seemed he relented and nodded. Larry stepped closer and wrapped his arms about the distraught pharaoh. "You're okay Ahk, I promise I will never lock you up. You're my friend, you have friends here and we'll never lock you up and you can sleep whenever you want." Ahk finally relaxed, clinging to Larry not trusting himself to speak. "Do you understand me?" Ahk nodded into his neck. "Right, good. Now let's get you to bed. There's one in the security office, the sofa pulls out."

Ahk didn't know what to say. He settled for a simple, "Thank you" he could expand on later.

"No problem pal."

Larry led the exhausted pharaoh to his office and pulled out the sofa bed.

Ahk eyed it still a little nervously, "Are, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, I'm supposed to look after you guys, remember?"

Despite the exhaustion Ahk's smile could have lit a stadium, "You truly are a guardian of the highest order."

"You'll make me blush, now get to bed," Larry grinned; delighted he could actually be a proper caregiver in the museum for once and earn that ridiculous title "I'll wake you before dawn."

Ahk didn't need telling twice, taking off his crown and collar, kicking off his sandals he was asleep before he hit the pillow. Without ornament and composure he looked like a regular tired teenager. Larry felt his heart warm at the sight, pleased he could help the boy-king (though he was adding to the list of issues to address about his treatment over the years) with a paternal smile he draped a blanket over him then left to check the rest of the museum.

It had been a regular occurrence since then, every so often Ahk pulled himself out of his sarcophagus and headed straight for the office. The other exhibits respected his need and stayed away from that section of the museum. Occasionally Nicky climbed in with him, though Ahk tried hard to avoid crashing on 'Nicky Nights' he much preferred to spend the evening in the awake company of his adoptive younger brother.

It had been telling though, over the months he'd watched Ahk get more relaxed, initially he'd slept curled up in a tight ball, looking ready to spring into action should he need to, then bit by bit he'd spread out. When Nicky joined him at first Ahk would unconsciously pull the boy to him and curl protectively around him. Nicky got into the habit of using Ahk's stomach as a pillow. By the time Jean-Baptiste was in a settled enough pattern it wasn't unusual to find him placed with Ahk too. Larry had taken a number of pictures of JB fast asleep on top of the pharaoh's chest or by his side, each time a slumbering Ahk would have a protective hand on or around the child.

Sac had commented it was some of the most peaceful sleep her baby got.

The last time had been the previous week, Larry, looking for Nicky as walked into the office to find Ahk flat on his back, in the t-shirt and bottoms night set Larry had bought him after the first night (his regular regal clothes did NOT look comfortable to sleep in) snoring softly with Nicky's head on his stomach as usual and Jean Baptiste on his chest, the pharaoh's arms were wrapped about the pair of them. All three were completely out cold. Sac had stepped inside to join him, smiling she whispered to Larry, "I left Jean-Baptiste on his back next to Ahk."

Given his current position it was clear the baby had crawled on to Ahkmenrah by himself. They'd pillowed around him carefully to make sure the littlest one didn't in fact roll over but none of them expected him to move away from the edge and _towards _Ahk.

"They look like brothers."

And honestly, they did.

And now. Larry mentally shook himself at the way the night had turned out, trying to process all the events. It hit him like a sledgehammer.

Now Nicky was the oldest of them. Larry had no idea what he was doing. The idea of Ahk being permanently like his terrified him. The museum was so dangerous for a five year old. What would they do with him?

A sickening thought struck Larry. What if he was actually, properly alive, what if he was still a bouncing little boy come sun-up? How would he explain that?! He and Ahk did not look similar enough to pass off as immediate family and then Erica would have to know, he would have to tell her and work out a way of keeping him because over his own dead body would little Ahk end up in the foster system and how was he going to deal with this? He hoped that at least the magic worked and he wouldn't have to worry about the boy during the day.

He prayed it was just for one night, just one night and then everything would be back to normal. He'd just about got a handle on this crazy world of his and now this. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with all the chaos without the help of Ahk's calm common sense. Who would reason with Attila when the Huns and Vikings got ragey?

And Nicky was already missing Ahk badly.

Oh God. He had no idea what he was doing.

Larry was so worried about the possibilities of what could happen he missed the moment the sun rose. It was the feeling instead, feeling the magic fade once again alerted him to the new day.

Right, get Nicky, go home. Pray for a miracle. He was about to turn and leave when he realised the lid was still off. He was so used to Ahk replacing it he'd forgotten. Turning back he looked over the side of the sarcophagus as he reached for the lid. His stomach dropped through the floor. He wasn't prepared for this. Not to actually see. Not to have all his suspicions and fears confirmed in one awful eyeful.

Oh god.

Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king was dead. He was a real person who came to life every night and died every morning.

He stared at the tiny, dried out body of the child lying as though he were sleeping. Larry fought the urge to retch. He was just a little boy. The image of Nicky in the same state assaulted him. No. He couldn't handle this. Anything was better than this, he'd much rather deal with a hyper five year old and run the gauntlet of social services than this. It was just too much. He couldn't equate the two beings, the spirited little pharaoh and this husk. That grown up Ahk went through this all the time. A least it looked like it didn't hurt. Larry felt the tears well up in him at the horror of it all. Why had he never thought about it sooner?

All of his parental instincts wanted to scoop up the child and will him back to life or mess with the tablet to bring him back to form but no. That would be idiotic. Not to mention beyond dangerous.

No. he would just have to deal. Just like Ahk did. But by God he was going to make sure Ahk was looked after whilst he was in their care. That vision of him wasn't going away anytime soon as he was utterly ashamed of the fact he'd wished the magic would work as it did. It was the least they could do. The least HE could do.

With a heavy heart he closed the lid, praying for the magic to bring his friend back.

Tonight they would have to see whether they'd been heard.

_**Thank you so much for reading everyone! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I've got a long way to go with this story! I hope you'll join me for the ride! :D**_


	21. A Treasured Childhood Chapter 4

_**Hello lovely people!**_

_**I meant to get this out a few days ago but this chapter fought me with fiddly little details! Thank you so much for all the support you've given me for the last few chapters! I'm sorry I left it on such a sad note in the last one, I'm afraid there's more angsty ahoy but there are some very cute moments too to try and make up for it! **_

_**Please let me know what you think, your reviews keep me writing! **_

_**guest- Thank you so much! I wanted to include the flashback since there's actually a good 6 weeks between the end of the first film and Jean-Baptiste appearing so there's space to explore things, there will be more flashbacks down the line since I wanted to look at how Ahk adapted to life into the museum (as well as the rest of them coming together for the first time!) as he's surely going to have a LOT of trust issues! Yeah, the museum as a family is my ongoing theme! I love the dynamics of them all, Larry is a modern man with modern expectations of teenagers so instinctively he looks out for Ahk, the hardest bit is getting Ahkmenrah to relax enough to accept he's cared for without condition! (and yes, that is EXACTLY why Ahkmenrah never wanted Larry to se him during the day :( He doesn't want be thought of as dead)Thank you so much for your review! I love writing both Ahkmenrah and Tiny Ahk! :D**_

_**Chyna- Thank you so much! Treasured Collections as a whole story is going to run for a long time! I've got so many ideas and stories I want to share with you all (including the taser incident at some point, I promise!) and if you keep reading, I'll keep writing! :D**_

_**Hi (19-1) OH GOOD LORD *BLUSHES PROFUSELY* What a compliment! Thank you so much! You've made my month! Aww, thank you! I figured Jed wouldn't take long with a nickname for little Ahk and Ahklet-rah just popped into my head! And yeah, as long as little Ahk is about Jed will call him this most of the time! **_

_**Guest- You're very welcome then! I'd been planning on the reveal for a while but I just wanted to give it an extra punch in the feels for everyone. I won't be describing him in detail, but yeah actual mummy Ahk is a thing :/ Poor Larry. **_

_**NatM-fan – Sacagawea is one tough lady! (She's even more fierce in this chapter!) Larry really does view Ahk as a second son, he wants to look after him and misses the teenager he's come to care about so much. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Avian- You're so kind! Thank you so much, I'm so humbled my writing can make you feel better when you have a bad day. The museum really does care about all the exhibits (and Larry and Nicky!) and they will come together to look after little Ahk whilst he's around. You're right, Larry is very much a father figure for Ahk and he cares for him deeply, Jed and Octavius will make great uncles if they get the chance! I wanted to share some of Ahk's early moments in the museum after being released and the build up of that bond of trust between him and Larry. I'm sorry for the morning scene but I needed Larry to finally see what happened to Ahk, he already cared a lot about him but seeing him like that, especially as a child cemented it for him. Aww thank you! I can claim no credit myself, I had to use google translate! Aww that's very kind to say I should be directing but I like Shawn Levy too much! If I was at the helm Night at the Museum would be a full on TV series! Thank you again for your ever-lovely reviews, I am always happier after I have seen your thoughts! :)**_

Larry made it to the museum early. He'd stopped to pick up a few things for tonight if their little friend stayed little. Just in case. He was _so_ not prepared for that scenario. Once was bad enough. But he owed his second son all the care he could give him. Larry intended to get the lid off the sarcophagus and wait till the tablet's power kicked in for the night and see what happened because if he was the same as he was that morning Larry was categorically NOT going to be responsible for adding a whole new claustrophobia-inducing incident onto Ahk. The lid was heavy, Ahkmenrah the Pharaoh was easily strong enough to deal with it but Ahkmenrah the prince couldn't possibly manage such a weight. If he was lucky then Ahkmenrah would be hale and whole and GROWN. If not then he'd internally panic and take the little boy to Sac, hopefully before either losing him or accidentally terrifying him beyond all reason.

Well, that was the plan at least.

He'd managed to make it to Ahk's room just as the museum shut, the last visitors already making their way home. He got the lid off whilst avoiding looking inside before he heard McPhee calling for him.

Great.

Vowing to return as soon as possible he dashed off to find out what the director wanted.

For once McPhee seemed to be in a good mood, the temporary exhibits had been going down well with the visitors so he had extended the programme to include a range of new themed events, each to last a month in the temporary hall. He would provide Larry with advanced warning when the next one was due to arrive and asked (actually asked!) that he help deal with the deliveries when they showed up.

Larry was a little too flustered to pick up exactly on what the new program was to contain when he thought about it later though he could remember something about Mythology.

He'd worry about it later.

Larry had smiled and nodded at McPhee, agreed to everything happily. Anything to get him out of the building and leave him free to get back to Ahkmenrah. Oh how he prayed the magic would return him to normal come sun down.

He was on his way to Ahk's room when his phone rang, he checked the caller ID then answered immediately, Erica didn't call him at work unless it was something important.

"Hey, what's up?" worry already filtering into his voice.

"Larry?" His ex-wife sounded unusually nervous, "Hi, I'm sorry to call you at work."

"No, no it's fine, just setting up, what's the matter?" Larry's voice was sharp with concern, "Nicky okay?"

"Yes, yes he's fine."

Despite the immediate relief Larry knew that tone, the tone that said something was very wrong, "Are you okay?" he asked more gently.

"Not so much," her voice wobbled.

"Erica, what's wrong?"

"Mom's had a fall," Her voiced hitched before she got it under control, "she's okay but I've got to get up to her, she's in hospital and Don's away this week with work and I've called round and no one's free and-"

Larry reacted instantly, "Erica, Erica it's fine, of course you've got to go. Bring Nicky to me and I'll have him, he's stayed over here before it'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"You know I am, you need to take care of Jane, I can take care of our son."

"Thanks Larry, means a lot."

"Sure thing, just come round the back and I'll let you in, can you get here in twenty mins?"

"Yeah," Erica breathed in relief, "I can, we, we can do that, thank you."

She hung up.

Twenty minutes, twenty minutes was fine, it still gave him five minutes to make to to Ahk's room if he used the back stairs.

Larry made sure everything else was in place before heading down to the loading bay.

Really, he thought later, he should have just left Teddy and Sac a note but as usual hind sight was 20:20.

They were late, only a few minutes but time was ticking on. He couldn't leave the loading bay either, he needed to be able to let them in quickly, summer time was always more dangerous, people liked to try their luck and the loading bay wasn't the safest place to be after dark.

Larry was almost hopping from foot to foot.

He heard a car draw up, without waiting he bounded for the door, relief flooding through him.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" He asked with forced brightness.

Nicky threw himself at his father before waving his mother off hurriedly, he knew how close to sundown they were too, he'd never breathed a word to his mother or Don about the museum, scared not just that he wouldn't be believed but that his Dad would get into trouble for 'filling his head with nonsense.' Grown-ups were so stupid sometimes.

"Bye mom! Look after Grandma!" called the boy.

Erica had stepped out of the car and joined them, hugging Larry briefly, full of relief "Thank you so much."

"It's fine, honestly, you look after yourself and Jane okay? I'm really sorry, I've got to go, I can't leave the door open long."

"No, no of course, thanks again Larry, I really appreciate it."

"It's more than okay Erica," He squeezed her arm reassuringly, "just go, go and take care of your mother, everything will be fine here and I'll make sure Nicky gets to school in the morning."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, hugged Nicky once more then disappeared back into the car, driving off into the evening.

Father and Son shared one knowing look before diving back into the museum.

Larry was hurtling through the loading bay, Nicky's hand clasped in his.

The museum was already awake.

"Dad! Dad! Slow down!"

"I can't! We have to check on Ahk!"

They bolted up the back stairs, skidding to a halt at the top to avoid one of the Terracotta soldiers.

For a second peace seemed to reign, everyone milling about in the very early 'just woken up' stage of the evening. For a second Larry allowed himself the hope that everything would be alright and back to normal.

An ear-splitting scream shattered the night.

Sacagawea was already making her way out of her exhibit, she'd hurriedly explained the situation to Lewis and Clark the night before, asking them to take her baby first thing in case there were issues with Ahkmenrah. Both men agreed readily, they liked the young Egyptian with his polite manners and gentle nature. The fact that Sacagawea trusted him with Jean-Baptiste spoke volumes. And now there was something very wrong, whilst they were quite amenable to having another child about the museum having them at the cost of a friend was too high.

She was just exiting her exhibit when she heard the scream.

She reacted purely on instinct.

Adrenaline shot through her, sucker punching her limbs, kicking her into action. Sacagawea took off like a gazelle, already running, leaping the stairs two at a time she launched herself on to the second floor, screams, high pitched, desperate, _terrified_ ringing in her ears.

She charged down the corridor, other exhibits parting like the red sea at her approach. Sac paid them no heed, focusing purely on the shrieks coming from the Egyptian exhibit.

She barrelled into the room just in time to see the Night Guard raise his hands.

Her eyes followed as she gasped up in horror, the image burning into her heart.

Ahkmenrah had woken up suddenly.

It was dim where he was, it smelt wrong. _This wasn't his room! It wasn't even the palace! _He sat up, scared._ He wanted to call out for his Mummy and Daddy, they'd be looking for him! They'd come and get him! _He took a big gulp of air ready to shout when he looked down.

_He was in a box! A big box! So big it looked like_...

_OH NO! NONONONONO! That had been a dream hadn't it?! He dreamt the bad pale demon trying to bury him alive. It was a dream, and any minute now Mummy would come round the corner and scold him for getting lost and then she'd hug him and everything would be alright again!_

_Wouldn't it?_

He bit his wobbling lip.

It really didn't smell like the palace. Maybe he was still dreaming? He felt the blankets he was on; they were soft and carefully woven in styles he'd never seen before. It all felt very real.

He swallowed a sob, if he wasn't dreaming then the demons were still here with him.

_He had to escape! Escape and run and find his way back to Mummy and Daddy and Kah. Very carefully he climbed out of the box, jumping down to the floor. He was still wearing the strange garments he'd been dressed in the not-dream. He had to walk carefully to avoid tripping, the clothes much too big for him, the t-shirt starting to slide off one shoulder, the bottom hems beginning to drag on the floor. He rubbed his eyes again, tired and scared. It felt like he hadn't slept at all which was silly. He woke up. He knew he did. So he must have slept. Why was he so tired?_

_It was lighter through the flat archway, he should go that way, light things were always better. Monsters hid in the dark waiting to eat you. Kah said so. _

Very carefully Ahkmenrah tiptoed to the edge of the room he'd woken up in, peering down the corridor. It all seemed very quiet. There were two big Anubis statues but that was it. There wasn't anyone else around.

Ahkmenrah took a deep a breath. '_Time to be brave like Daddy_.' He thought

He stepped into the corridor, trying to hurry along silently, his bare feet pitter-patting on the stone floor, so focused on the light ahead he didn't notice the Jackal headed guards turn to look at him.

Okay, this was just about the worse possible outcome this evening.

Larry had rounded the corner into Ahk's room with Nicky in tow to come face to face with a sight that would not leave him for a long time.

"STOP IT! He yelled, "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

He words had no effect.

He raised his arms in desperation trying to make his point. He sensed movement behind him. He knew who it was, actually felt the rage rolling off them as they approached.

Sac locked eyes with Larry for a brief moment and Larry felt himself shrivel up.

That look said it all.

She stepped forwards and raised her arms.

"GIVE ME THAT CHILD THIS INSTANT!"

No one argued with Sacagawea when she raised her voice. No one. Not even twenty foot Jackal Headed Stone Guards of the Underworld in the end.

Sac was glaring up at the statue who held a hysterical Ahkmenrah, the child fighting tooth and nail to get free, screaming in Egyptian even as he sobbed in terror fifteen feet above the floor.

It was pretty obvious as to what had happened.

Clearly, Ahkmenrah, still five years old, still tiny, still not understanding one word of English and not having a clue as to where he was had woken up alone.

And did what any lost child would do.

Went looking for his family.

Unfortunately for him he had huge, mobile, stone guards who whilst worried about him where not the most friendly looking of creations.

They must have picked him up for fear of him wandering off.

Ahkmenrah had had a completely reasonable reaction to this turn of events, that is, being grabbed by a 20ft representation of his God of Death. He was screaming the building down, completely and utterly convinced he was about to die, about to be dragged to the underworld never to see his family ever again.

Impressively Ahkmenrah's fighting spirit was very much live and literally kicking even at age five. He was fighting with everything he had to get free, scrabbling hard against the unforgiving stone. Sac could see the bruising on his hands and feet from where she stood.

"GIVE HIM TO ME RIGHT. NOW." Commanded Sac glaring up at the guards with murder in her eyes, arms outstretched. "I WILL CARE FOR HIM GIVE HIM TO ME."

The guard who wasn't occupied with hysterical pharaoh advanced on Sac, spear raised.

Sac didn't budge.

The guard thrust towards her.

Nicky screamed, darting forwards to save her before Larry caught him and dragged him back away from danger.

Sac's eyes flashed dangerously, too angry to care what posturing they did. "THE CHILD." She demanded, gesturing again.

The spear tip stopped an inch in front of her chest. Sac's lip curled. "NOW!"

The guard dropped the spear and looked to his fellow nodding. She was worthy. The one with Ahkmenrah seemed to sigh but dutifully handed the frenzied child over. They weren't happy about it but knew they could not comfort their king, they'd been trying for the last few minutes to not avail, they seemed to only be making him worse, much to their consternation. At least this female seemed to have enough courage to share the custody of their lord.

Ahk tumbled into Sac's arms a bawling, wailing mess. She marched out of the corridor and into the light, determined to change the scenery for him quickly to help allay some of his fears.

Once she reached a bench she sat down quickly with him.

He was still howling, though he'd stopped fighting, his brain realising somewhere deep down that he'd been rescued from the Death servants. He was against something soft, safe but the tears kept coming. He just wanted to go home.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was bad! I didn't mean to take Kah's Sobek toy! I was going to give it back! I promise! I'm sorry! I just want to see them again! I want to see Mummy and Daddy again! I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! Don't let me be banished! Please! I want to go to the fields with them! Please! I'll be good! I'll be really good! I just want them back I just want them back! I don't want to go away! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" _Ahkmenrah was nigh on hysterical, he was going to push himself past a full blown panic attack if she didn't do something right now.

Sacagawea turned to Nicky who'd followed along with his father and half the museum. "Translate for me. NOW." She stared down at the sobbing child, "AHKMENRAH!"

The command shocked the little pharaoh enough to stop him mid-flow. "Ahkmenrah, listen to me." She gently shifted the little boy up in her arms so he was focused on her face, "You're not being punished. You've been a good boy, so good you've been picked to join us. We have all been brought here to show our cultures. Your mother and father are very proud of you for being chosen and have asked us to look after you while you do this great duty. Do you understand me?"

Ahkmenrah looked between Sacagawea and Nicky, tears still pouring down his little red face, trying to process her tone and his words.

He gulped, sniffing miserably,_ "I'm, I'm not bad?"_ he managed to ask looking terrified at hearing the answer.

Sacagawea smiled softly, cuddling the little boy closer, trying to reassure him, dear ancestors she thought, how could such a young one fear failure so much? Aloud she assured him, "No Ahkmenrah, you're not bad."

"_Mother and Father aren't angry?"_

"No, they're very pleased and proud of you." She stroked the side of his face tenderly, brushing away a few more tears.

"_Really?" _

"Of course, you've been a good boy."

"_I'm not banished?"_

"No little one, you have been entrusted to our care whilst you are here representing your kingdom. You will see them again."

"_When?" _The child demanded sitting up properly on her lap, sniffing hard and wiping his nose on his over-long sleeve.

"I do not know," Sac stroked a hand through his soft curls, "for that is up to the gods to decide, they have chosen us as the best of their creations."

"_Why?!" _The child all but wailed, rising up, hands grabbing for her imploringly.

"Because we are worthy in the eyes of the gods."

"_Oh," _He processed this. Deciding it wasn't much consolation he sat back down, whimpering, _"I still want my mummy." _He started to cry again, curling into Sac.

Sac could feel her heart break, there was nothing worse for a child to lose a parent, she knew that all too well, the fact that he was so young didn't help, they were his world and now to his mind he was alone in an alien world, "I know little moon, I know, but we have to be brave for the gods. They have chosen us for great purpose." She rocked him gently.

Nicky placed a hand on her shoulder, he was doing a wonderful job of translating but he was becoming upset too. It was a lot to take in. She brushed her head gently onto the back of his hand before turning a little to smile gratefully. She quirked an eyebrow to Larry, trying to signal him over since he'd maintained a healthy distance, keeping the others back.

The night guard moved instantly to stand by his son, wrapping his arms comfortingly about Nicky as the boy continued to translate.

"_My hands hurt." _The tiny prince sniffled,eyes huge and miserable.

"Shall I kiss them better?" She asked gently.

"_I want mummy!" _cried the boy, hoping that if he demanded her enough the universe would give her up to him. So far she wasn't forthcoming.

"I know but I am the best I can give you right now."

Ahkmenrah considered Sac with those impossible eyes of his, looking around the hallway again in case his mother had magically appeared in the five seconds since he last looked then reluctantly went back to looking Sacagawea over carefully, she could almost see the thought forming before he spoke, _"Do Moon Mothers kiss things better?" _he asked tentatively.

Sac beamed, "We certainly do." To prove it she lifted Ahkmenrah's hand very gently and carefully kissed the back. On closer inspection he needed more than a kiss. His hands and feet and most likely his knees and elbows too were badly bruised following his futile battle with the guards, his little knuckles were bleeding too. He needed patching up properly.

"I have some magic balm too that will make them feel better, shall we go find it?"

"_Yes please."_

"Good boy, come on then." Sac picked up the little boy and headed towards the staircase, aiming for Larry's office. Nicky kept up with her since he wanted to make sure Sac could understand anything little Ahk said on the way. He was worried, the little boy had really taken a beating, well, he supposed he'd done it to himself but he'd probably have done the same thing if that had been him in that situation. Plus, seeing anyone scream like that was scary and it was worse if it was a little kid. He might not like the fact that there was this little mini-me rather his Ahkmenrah but he didn't want him hurt, if he never saw a kid cry like that again it would too soon.

Then and there he resolved if he ever saw a kindergarten crying at recess he would go and help rather than wait for a teacher to deal with them.

Sac walked confidently, Nicky in step whilst Larry dropped back, following at a safe distance making sure the rest of the museum didn't try to crowd the little group, Ahkmenrah was scared enough as it was without a whole bunch of new faces to contend with right now.

Teddy joined them at the foot of stairs having stayed back to calm the cavemen who's been whipped into a frenzy by the sound of Ahkmenrah's screams.

"Is everything alright my love?"

Ahkmenrah whimpered at the sound of Teddy's voice, wriggling in Sac's arms to press his face into her chest. If he couldn't see the scary glass-eyed demon then maybe the scary glass-eyed demon couldn't see him.

Teddy tried his hardest not to feel crushed, "Still afraid of me it seems." He sighed, "What the devil happened up there?!"

"Ahkmenrah awoke alone and when he tried to leave his exhibits his guards stopped him." There was a coldness in Sac's voice that was unusual

"But surely," Teddy caught sight of Larry keeping a safe distance whilst still looking concerned. Ah. Teddy understood exactly what had happened. A sudden rush of worry shot through him, he focused back on the child, "Good Lord! Is he alright? They're not the most gentle of inhabitants here!"

"He's mostly fine, just terrified, they were surprisingly gentle but he fought to escape."

Nicky lifted the hem of the pyjama leg covering one of Ahkmenrah's feet, "look, he's all bruised, he tried to get free of them."

"By Jove." Teddy winced in sympathy.

"My bear, I need to treat him, will you come with us?"

"Me?" Teddy actually took a step back, "But I rather frighten him my love."

"I need someone to hold him and if he is to remain a child a while I will not be forced to choose between the pair of you. Ahkmenrah needs me right now but I need you my bear and I will not accept his continuing fear of you. He just needs to see you are not a threat, you have done nothing to hurt him, his fear is purely of the unknown." Sac's word were gentle but firm.

Teddy looked unconvinced, the onslaught from the child yesterday had taught him not to underestimate the little boy. "If you really think it will help my dear." He looked up to Sac's face, she was gazing at him with a knowing look.

He couldn't hide anything from her, she knew how painful it had been for him to be so fiercely rejected by Ahkmenrah. He'd come to think of the pharaoh as another son, they'd become close over the past few months, moreso in the previous weeks since his accidental re-incarceration and their subsequent discussion.

Teddy hadn't shared the details with the others, even Sacagawea, respecting the fact that what Ahkmenrah had shared with him had been in a rare moment of vulnerability and Teddy was loath to break that trust. However, if young (er) Ahkmenrah was to remain with them as he was right now, he realised he may have to break that vow for the sake of the child.

"The first aid kit is in the security office, I can tend him in there, Larry do we still have the arnica and eye-bro-proof-in gels?"

"Er, yes, yes I got more after the break in."

"Good, that will serve us well." She turned to leave.

"Er Sac?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I meant to get to him in time."

Sac sighed. "I do not have time for this now, I know you would never do things maliciously. It is not I to whom you should apologise, just know that I am not angry. I am disappointed."

Larry felt like he was eight years old again. He swallowed hard and quickly to keep himself in check.

Sac sighed, seeing his discomfort but she was not letting him off the hook that easily, "Why did you not think to leave a note in our hands? If you were having to wait someone could have gone to him in your stead." She paused, fixing him with her unwaving gaze, "You must think Larry before you act, we depend on you. Now if you will excuse me, I have a frightened Pharaoh to attend."

With that Sac headed to the office Teddy and Nicky following in her wake. Teddy sent a consoling look to Larry before he ducked into the doorway, Larry could have sworn he even heard the 'chin up my lad, chin up.'

Larry sighed running a hand absently through his dark hair. She was right, he knew she was right. One day he'd actually manage to be on time and do something right. One day. Though apparently today was not that day. He headed off in the opposite direction to salvage what he could of the situation and at least make sure everyone else was alright.

Sac reached the office, heading straight for the sofa, "Could you bring me the medical bag please my bear? Nicholas may you please bring me a bowl with warm water and a cloth?"

Teddy passed her the first aid kit quickly whilst Nicky fetched what she needed and set it down beside her.

"Thank you, now come and sit beside me my bear, I wish to introduce you properly to our pharaoh."

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

Sac nodded encouraginly.

The president sat down carefully, personally he thought this was a bad idea but Sacagawea thought it would work and he trusted her judgement absolutely. It was worth a try. Anything not to terrify Ahkmenrah anymore. He didn't think he could cope for very much longer at seeing such fear in those familiar eyes.

"Now, Ahkmenrah, I need you to look at me," Ahk burrowed closer to her, "come on little moon, look at me."

Nicky translated dutifully, but Ahkmenrah knew what was being asked from him from the tone and Moon Mother's hands on him. She wanted him to sit up but the furry faced demon was there! He couldn't understand why she allowed him to enthral her! He tried so hard to fight him off but it didn't work. And now he was stuck with him!

He wanted to hide, wanted to cling to Moon Mother and hide away from the demon but he couldn't Moon Mother was waiting and she was kind and, and he was a prince of Egypt! He HAD to show he was brave that he wasn't scared of these demons. Princes who got scared weren't princes at all but were useless maggots, only good for stepping on. He knew. Kah said so.

But the furry faced one was just so big and loud.

Summoning all his courage he sat up on Moon Mother's lap and looked directly up at her.

"There's my little moon," she kissed his forehead gently, "now I need you to sit on Teddy's lap whilst I make your hands and feet better."

Ahkmenrah's eyes widened in terror, he let out a small whimper as he began to struggle off her lap, ignoring all his bruises. He was going to be eaten!

Her arms went around him instantly, shh-ing him, rocking him, "look at me Ahkmenrah, look at me." He raised his now grey eyes to hers wide and full of fear, "Teddy isn't going to hurt you, he would never hurt you. I need to make your hands and feet better but I can't do it if you're on my lap. Now will you be a brave boy and help me help you?"

Ahkmenrah swallowed hard, looking between Teddy and Sacagawea. He gave a tiny nod, eyes filling with frightened tears.

"That's my brave boy, you'll feel better soon I promise."

With as much courage as he could muster Ahkmenrah shuffled across to Teddy.

Teddy didn't move, as much as he wanted to wrap his arms about the little boy and console him he knew that was the worst thing he could possibly do. The child needed to take his time and settle on his own. He didn't miss the fact that the child sat up rigidly, silently, little body shaking in terror.

Teddy felt his heart break.

Sac sent him a look, they were very good at understanding one another now, she didn't need to speak for him to know her meaning.

'Be brave my bear, this will not last forever'

Sacagawea kissed Ahkmenrah again on his little round cheek. "You're such a brave boy."

Ahkmenrah didn't say anything, too concerned that one wrong move would provoke the demon.

Sac sighed and began to tend to battered little boy. Very gently she cleaned his left foot first, removing all the sweaty dust and grime. Once clean, she began to carefully salve the bruises with a mixture of both the arnica and ibuprofen, he was lucky he'd not ripped any of his toenails off in his struggles, as it was his feet were badly bruised and a little swollen but other than that he would be healed in no time. The little boy began to relax under ministrations to the point that by the time Sac was salving his right foot he let out a little giggle before his hands shot up to muffle himself suddenly looking worried.

Oh of course! Sac smiled, grown Ahkmenrah's feet were ticklish, Nicky always sought them in one of their tickle wars it made sense that child Ahkmenrah was exactly the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tickle you, it alright I'm nearly done little moon."

Sac did her best not to tickle him again, it concerned her that he'd looked so fearful at having made a sound. Was it fear of Teddy or something else?

_Ahkmenrah could have kicked himself if his feet hadn't hurt so much! Why did he laugh?! It was shameful to show such weakness, Kah said so! And he'd admitted it by laughing! The furry one would surely tear him apart now! That's what demons did wasn't it?_

The little boy swallowed hard again, expecting death at any moment.

_He was surprised when Moon Mother seemed to work even more gently than before, it felt nice to be looked after, Nofret his nurse was kind but she wasn't nearly as gentle as Moon Mother. Maybe it was because Nofret was older?_

As it was the little boy began to relax again, allowing Sac to roll up his pyjama legs to tend his banged knees. Each time she fixed something she kissed it better for good measure. By the time she reached his hands Ahkmenrah had forgotten on whom he was sitting. His hands needed a little extra care, he'd bloodied his knuckles in his futile attempt to escape. She stuck plasters on the seeping wounds to staunch the flow.

"_Who's that?"_ The little boy asked looking at the figure on the band-aids.

"Spider-man."

Ahkmenrah looked up at Nicky, confused_, "Why are there glyphs of him? Is he special?" _

"Yeah he's a hero"

"_A hero?"_

"Yeah, y'know, someone who does really brave things and saves people."

"_Like Isis? Horus' mummy?"_

"What did she do little moon to make her a hero?"

Ahkmenrah shuffled a little to sit up straighter, you had to sit or stand tall when you were telling something important, his tutors told him so_, _and stories of the Gods were ALWAYS important, _"Osiris her husband got killed by his brother Set and got chopped into little bits and she went looking for all the bits in dangerous places and got them back together and a made a spell to bring him to life again." _

'Wow' thought Nicky, 'grim much?' He'd started to look at Egyptian myths to have stories to ask grown-up Ahk about, he knew how much his friend loved to talk about his culture if given the opportunity but he'd not very far yet, he'd nly had the idea last week. Sheesh, if that was one of the stories they'd tell a little kid, no wonder Ahk's sense of humour could be so dark sometimes.

"Then yeah, she sounds like a hero."

"_Why isn't she on here?"_

"Because, um," Nicky has absolutely no idea how to answer that one, he cast a desperate look to the two adults in the room.

"Because there are lots of heroes in the world my boy," Teddy spoke softly.

Ahkmenrah startled then whirled around to face Teddy, eyes full of terror. Teddy met the child's stare evenly hoping to look as non-threatening as possible.

Ahkmenrah gazed at Teddy, transfixed by the look of warmth in the man. _He didn't look like he was about to eat him. In fact, he looked, well, kind. Now he was looking at him properly, behind the glass and fuzz he was wearing a look he'd seen on his own Daddy's face when it was just them and Mummy in their chambers and she was telling a story. _

Ahkmenrah was moving before he realised it, leaning up to get a proper look at Teddy. He reached for the president, touching the gold-rimmed spectacles carefully, tapping the glass with the tip of a tiny finger, following the path of the metal till it disappeared behind Teddy's ear. Ahkmenrah hit on the idea that they might not be part of him but attached. He pulled tentatively and the glasses came free. The little pharaoh was now face to face with Teddy. His mouth fell open in surprise, he'd never seen blue eyes before, certainly not blue eyes that positively radiated kindness. The little boy was awestruck. He wasn't a demon at all.

"_Are you a ka guide too? Like Moon Mother?" _he asked nervously.

"Yes, yes I am." Better to ally himself with a known quantity rather than leap into uncertainty. If it helped the boy trust him then Teddy was all on board this plan.

"_You must be a northern ka guide. Nicky-scribe said that's why you're so pale, north people don't get the sun."_

"Well we certainly don't have as much sun as you do in Egypt."

Ahkmenrah frowned_, "Why?"_

"Because the sun shines for longest in hot countries." Now was most definitely not the time to explain planetary physics to a five year old who believed the sun was a god who was birthed every morning and swallowed every night.

"_Oh."_ The little boy considered, _"do you love Moon Mother?"_

Teddy took the abrupt change in topic in his stride, "Yes I do, very much so."

"_Are you married? Can Ka Guides get married?" _asked the child, curiosity peaked.

"No we're not, but I don't see why not" Teddy managed a hopeful glance to Sacagawea before Ahkmenrah ploughed on with his questioning

"_You should, if you're in love you should marry. It's the rules."_ Stated the little boy firmly, _"Why do you have a furry creature on your face? Can I stroke it?"_

Teddy was halfway through answering the first question in his head when the rest assaulted him.

"It's called a moustache my dear boy and it's not a creature, it's like a beard. It's just hair and yes," Teddy acquiesced graciously, hoping to prove his chosen style of facial hair should not be a source of terror for the tiny child, "I suppose you can."

Ahkmenrah didn't need telling twice. He reached up and patted Teddy's moustached, running his little fingers through the bristles. _"It's soft!"_ he declared, delighted.

"Well I should hope so!"

Ahkmenrah continued to stroke the apparently very soft moustache for a few moments utterly fascinated before Sacagawea captured his attention once again.

"Come on little moon, I have to finish off your hands and clean that face of yours."

Ahkmenrah turned reluctantly back to face Sac though he now snuggled into Teddy rather than sitting stiffly. She paused a moment to quirk an eyebrow at Teddy who practically glowed in response.

Ahkmenrah yawned as Sac finished up his hands and carefully wiped away all the dried tears from his face. The little boy's eyes began to droop. He had already been tired and that was before he had to fight for his life against two stone guard.

Sacagawea saw the exhaustion on the child's face, she really wanted him to be in something cleaner and ideally better fitting that the sweaty, dirty pyjama set he was in at the moment. A thought struck her, "Nicky, do you know if your father picked up any supplies suitable for our friend in his current state? I know he would have considered the possibility and your father is a kind man."

"Um, I don't know, I didn't see him much today." The boy admitted, it was a Sunday he'd already headed back to his mom's by late-afternoon after going to the park with his Dad. Sunday afternoons were designated 'Dad and Nicky' time where they didn't talk about work, school or museum just had time to themselves to be goofy and do stuff they liked. It was one of the best times in the week. Then mom had got the call about Grandma. He shook himself, now was not the time. He thought hard, his Dad wouldn't have picked stuff up then but he could have grabbed things on the way in Nicky supposed, "I can try the desk if you like? That's where he usually dumps stuff first. Shall I check?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind Nicky." Sacagawea nodded gratefully.

Nicky headed off in search of the materials.

"Lawrence may not be the most tactical of men but his heart is in the right place." Teddy commented once the child had left.

"I know my bear, I know I was harsh in my words earlier but I just wish he had not acted the way he did," She looked over the dozing child with soft eyes, "our Ahkmenrah has had enough horror in his life without having any more added to his experiences."

"I agreed entirely, at least, here now he is without most of those memories. That is a blessing to take in this situation at least."

"Most?"

"His brother, Kahmunrah, was not the paragon of elder sibling behaviour."

Sac's eyes narrowed but she knew better than to press when Teddy used that tone, he had clearly been privy to something that he could not share further. Time would tell she decided, filing away that information for later.

Her eyes fell onto the now sleeping Ahkmenrah, snuggled against Teddy's solid chest, the president unconsciously wrapped his arms about the child. "My bear," Sacagawea looked troubled for a moment, "our friend, my brother, he did not return to us tonight. What if this is permanent?"

"You sound like Nicholas my dear."

"But he has a point, what if he is to remain like this?" Sacagawea's dark eyes were full of concern, "He is the only one who understands the mysteries of Tablet. I worry for him, for all of us."

Teddy carefully extracted one arm from the sleeping boy to wrap around his love, "We will do as we always do my dear, cope as best as we can. We will have to remove the tablet from reach of the others and ensure no one touches it. If it is the will that we have to wait till our pharaoh grows again then so be it."

"But we do not know if his memories will return as he grows or if he will grow at all."

"True, we shall just have to play it by ear then," he turned to her, "have I ever told you make a wonderful mother?"

"Everyday my bear, and I love you for it, but I was not ready to expand our family just yet." Teddy's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline whilst he fought not to splutter.

Sacagawea flashed him a wicked grin before continuing, "but with you by my side and the museum with us we shall care for him as best we can."

Teddy had just about recovered himself, "quite right my dear, be it for a day or for however long we will manage."

Sacagawea looked down at the little figure who had been her spirit brother, "I hope so my bear, for his sake," the 'and ours' was left silent, instead she leant over the sleeping boy whispering softly into his ear, _"come back to us Spirit-Brother, come back."_

_**Thank you all so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this one!**_


	22. A Treasured Childhood Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I am so sorry this has taken so long to get to you, it's been a bit of a monster to write and every possible tech fail that could have happened did happen. Boo. **

**However, I am back with the concluding part to this story! Hurrah! (it's extra long to make up for my absence too!) **

**Please let me know what you think of this offering, I cannot believe this series has had over 200 reviews, I have never that this much love for any of my work. Thank you all so very, very much. I can't begin to articulate how happy each review makes me and much it spurs me on to continue writing their adventures! **

**Quick note-when I say 'Newfoundlanders-I actually mean the original European settlers in North America (This includes Martha, Hazel and John) and not the Vikings who settled Newfound land. It got pointed out to me by a friend that this was confusing so very sorry for that everyone!**

**(Usual disclaimer I am making no money off this series, all the characters from the film belong to the studio, I'm only playing with them!) **

**Thank you again, please tell me what you think of this one!**

**Izzylizzy22- I DON'T KNOW?! :P Thank you very much for the enthusiasm! You made my day! :D Seriously though, I'm astonished that this many people are reading my take on things, I'm grateful to every reader to takes a look and enjoys what I do, especially if they tell me! Thank you so much for the compliment, I am very proud of this, I never intended to write this much and I am beyond happy that people are enjoying it! (I miss Big Ahk as well but Baby Ahk is adorable!) I hope you like this offering!**

**NatM-fan – A TV Series?! Wow that's very generous of you! Thank you so much! I don't think I'd manage the deadlines though! Family bonding is definitely my main theme here, Teddy really does care for Ahk and they'd bonded so well when Ahk was grown so it was a real kick in the teeth for him, at least the little pharaoh had got over his fear of him now, just Larry to go! **

**Chyna-Aha, sorry, yes this is the concluding part of this story however, I'm sure I can be persuaded to create more… Ah, people will learn about Ahk's past bit by bit but Teddy nor Larry will tell anyone anything. They did promise after all! Thank you so much for the lovely review, I'm so glad you're still enjoying it!**

**19-1 – Hee hee! I have done 'Too dark' before, it's in 'Unwelcome Visitors' if you didn't spot it! I thought it was important to point out the grimness of some of the Egyptian myths, it's my headcanon that Ahk is a pretty spiritual guy though he doesn't tend to show that part of himself around the other however, little Ahk dones't have that sense of decorum, he's of an age where he thinks everyone believes the same thing and he's way more willing to share! I'm glad you liked Sac's explanation, I thought it fit to what a child could understand, it plays heavily into this chapter… I love Ahk and Teddy getting on, I squeed writing the moustache bit and I'm the author! :P If you can see my story happening in front of your eyes then I am doing my job right so thank you very much! And yes, most definitely love is in the air for them! :D**

**guest- Thank you! Yes, I had to get tiny Ahk comfortable with Teddy again, it was breaking my (and his!) heart! Sacagawea is a total badass and I would fight someone to uphold that. She marched hundreds of miles heavily pregnant and then thousands more with a newborn on her back. She'd most certainly face down two armed stone guards for a shrieking child! Hee hee! Yeah, Tiny Ahk is very much at the 'these of the rules of the world so you have to follow them' age. He'll push hard for marriage because that's what you have to do when you're in love. It's just what you do. (I'm so glad you're enjoying my depiction of him!)**

**Avian- thank you so much for your wonderfully detailed review! :D Larry does do his best and I promise he redeems himself properly in this chapter (I felt bad about the last one, even as I was writing it) Sac and Teddy make awesome parents, I will always show Sacagawea as the badass she was and I think as she is in the museum she would absolutely take on two 20 foot tall stone Anubis guards to get the little boy back. Little Ahk's had a tough time so far but at least he's got Moon-Mother to patch him up again! I love writing hurt/comfort with heavy emphasis on the comfort-I'm glad you enjoyed it! I loved the moustache bit too! I am most certainly tempted to write lots more in this universe so long as people are enjoying it! :D and as for Rebecca, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! ****Terima kasih banyak untuk membaca dan revewing!**

**Guest-Thank you for such a good question! I love these! It shows you've really been paying attention! :D Well, you know how cluttered the office is in the film? My intention was that Larry keeps all the pictures on the wall behind a large printed throw, it looks like it's been there for years so no one ever questions it but Larry can draw it back whenever he wants and view the exploits of his museum family :) If you've got any more questions please feel free to ask, I like any excuse to think more about this world! **

**Guest (2) –I'm sorry this is later than usual. I hope you've not exploded! **

**Guest (3)- No, not writers block thankfully, just some very talkative exhibits who wouldn't let me just finish the chapter! Tiny's Ahk's beliefs are core to him and he's five so he's going to share them with absolutely anyone who stays still long enough! And I love writing from his POV it's so much fun having to approach stuff in a totally different way! Also I have been battling temperamental everything these last two weeks so it's knocked me off kilter badly! I hope this update doesn't disappoint!**

Larry had spent his time wisely, making sure everyone was alright after Ahk had been rescued. No one had appreciated just how loud a tiny terrified child could be, Jed and Octavius had raced up in their car as soon as they'd heard the screams, hitching a ride with Lewis as he and Clark hurtled towards the main staircase, Jean-Baptiste secure in the explorer's arms. It was worse the closer they got, Ahk's shrieks were wild and desperate, shredding their ears as the explorers approached the Egyptian exhibit.

They were in time to see Sacagawea standing tall and unflinching, facing down the threat of a spear to get the howling kid back. Jeez. They already knew Sac was not a woman to mess with but Jed absolutely and categorically was never going to cross her. Ever.

She got the screaming child out of room and managed with Nicky's help to calm him down before taking him off downstairs.

Everyone followed at a safe distance.

Once Sac made off for the office Larry turned to face the rest of them.

"Are you alright my liege?" Asked Octavius kindly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Answered Larry hurriedly, he looked up addressing everyone present. "Hey, is everyone okay?"

There were lots of noddings and murmerings

"Is Ahkmenrah going to be alright?" Asked Martha, "what on earth happened to him?"

Jed and Octavius shared a look before trying to offer Larry a nod of support. This was probably going to be awkward.

"Um, well, last night," It's like I said on the tanoy, his tablet got, sorta, thrown and when it hit the floor it, it overloaded and hit Ahk with its magical mojo light and boom kid pharaoh."

People gasped in horror.

"Is this permanent?!"

"Who would throw the tablet?!"

"WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT?!"

"He's a pretty cute kid though. When he isn't screaming that is."

"What are we to do with him?"

"Does he remember anything at all?"

Larry held up his hands in desperation.

"Whoa, whoa, I know this is a big shock, um, I don't know if it's permanent, it happened yesterday and he wasn't back to normal tonight so I have no idea, it's was an accident kind of, they were panicked and we've gotta figure something out, he only remembers life at the palace when he WAS a kid, 4000 years ago, he only speaks Ancient Egyptian."

Larry let that digest a moment before pressing on,

"Oh, and everyone, Ahk's never seen people with pale skin before, he thinks me and Teddy are demons so if you fit into that category you're best keeping away from him for the moment until we can convince him we're not, I don't want him any more overwhelmed than he already is."

"How old is he Gigantor?"

"Er," that was actually a good question, "I don't know exactly, I think he's five maybe? Going off what Nicky was like then so, like, really young."

"Bless him, this is not a place to find yourself if you are on your own at that age."

"No, you're right Martha, all he wants is his mom who is _really_ not here."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not yet I don't think, I'm gonna wait and see what miracles Sac and Nicky can work, can you guys carry on with the evening, I don't want to crowd him when they come back."

"Of course, please let us know if we can help later on." The older lady asked, sincerity brimming in her voice.

"I will Martha, I promise. Jed, Octavius can you stay a minute?"

"Of course Gigantor!" He had a bone to pick with Larry anyway, he hollered up to Lewis, "C'n you dump us on the desk partner?"

"Of course dear fellow," Lewis lowered the miniatures carefully to the desk, before looking up to fix Larry with a reassuring stare, "If anyone can help remedy a situation it is Sacagawea, our Pharaoh will be well cared for under her watch."

"That, I have absolutely no doubt about."

"Also, she is quick to forgive if the mistake was genuine." Added Clark in knowing tone.

Larry stood dumbfounded for a moment before nodding in thanks, not trusting himself to speak. Lewis placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "we will get to the bottom of this guardian, together we are capable of great things."

"Yeah, yeah we are."

The two explorers nodded in farewell and headed off, keen not to be the cause of any unnecessary strife.

"Urgh." Larry leant against the desk burying his face in one hand.

"Gigantor, what in the blazes happened tonight?!" Jed was actually angry, he'd not heard a child scream like that since he had to pull one off the tracks when he wasn't long into the job, kid was fine, just scared out of her mind at having thought she was about to be train-paste. He'd handed her over and been bought a drinks all night as a hero. Ahk though, Ahk right now, hearing him scream like that, it reminded him too much of him in the sarcophagus. He and Octy had needed a quiet moment after that, and more than one nerve steading drink.

Octavius tried to mediate, seeing the distress in Larry as well as Jed.

"What stopped you reaching our pharaoh? I assume you meant to ensure he did not awake alone?"

Larry fully sagged against the desk this time, "yeah, yeah, I did, I never wanted him to be on his own, you know what Ahk, grown up Ahk," he corrected, " is like, he hates being alone unless he's really done with stuff. I never meant to leave him in there, and I didn't think the guards would try anything, not after they saw what happened last night."

"They were just trying to protect him."

"Yeah, but he freaked out last time and he freaked out again, it's like, what did you expect guys?!"

"They are made of stone Larry." Pointed out the general in his calmest voice.

"So's Easter!"

"They don't speak English either." He continued.

"Oh. But still! They saw what happened last time! They should have just let him leave! Someone would have grabbed him up, I would have caught up!"

"But doesn't he rather think you're the demon who tried to bury him alive last night?" pressed Octavius gently, trying to ensure that Larry saw that whilst he hadn't acted in the wisest fashion there actually wasn't a lot he could have done about things.

Larry opened his mouth to argue then crumpled.

The miniatures shared a meaningful look, Octavius silently communicating exactly what they needed to do to Jed. Jed rolled his eyes but softened all the same.

"Hey, Gigantor, this whole thing'll work out, you'll see, I mean even if we got us an Ahklet rather than the full deal for a while it'll be okay, we've just gotta plan right, y'know, make sure he's safe and he'll be okay."

"I don't know-"

"We Larry, we rather do, you care so much for everyone here, look at the difference you've made in only half a year! Neither of us have ever seen the museum as bonded as it is today. If there was ever an unusual environment fit for a child it is this one.

Right on cue there was a cry of terror and thundering footsteps.

"What the-?"

Lewis came hurtling back into view, crossing the lobby at break neck speed, ignoring everyone at the desk to dive towards the Larry's office corridor.

Clark came pounding into view, white as a sheet, clearly panicking.

"Help him Guardian!"

He proffered the bundle of thrashing, purple-faced baby towards him.

**OoOoO**

"SACAGAWEA! SACAGAWEA! IT'S JEAN-BAPTISTE! COME QUICKLY!"

Sac was up and out of the office like a shot the second the tone, even before the words registered. Something was wrong with her child.

Teddy sprang into action, very, very gently he eased the sleeping Ahkmenrah off himself and laid him tenderly onto sofa. The child, too worn out to stir at the motion didn't even change position. Teddy draped a blanket over the boy, vowing to be back as soon as he knew his baby was safe. Double checking the tiny pharaoh was out for the count, the 26th president turned and ran for his life.

**OoOoO**

"Pomp's choking! He must have swallowed one of my buttons! Help him guardian! You're a father!" Clark thrust Jean-Baptiste at the Night Guard, utter terror morphing his face.

Larry took the choking baby from the distraught explorer, going straight into business mode. It didn't matter that JB was plastic and shouldn't technically be able to choke right now there was a thrashing baby in his arms and Larry knew just what to do. Sitting down, he laid JB along his forearm, braced against his thigh for support. It astonished him how fast all those child first aid books he'd read when Erica was pregnant came flooding back. Using the heel of his hand he slapped the baby firmly between the shoulder blades.

Nothing.

He was about to try again when Sac leapt towards him.

"Give him to me now!"

Larry didn't argue.

Sacagawea repeated the same motion more forcefully, on the third strike the offending button appeared, shooting out of JB's mouth and skittered harmlessly across the floor.

The child gave a long, hearty wail, obviously breathing clearly once more.

Both Larry and Clark sagged in relief as Teddy and Lewis reappeared.

Teddy sprinted to the lobby in time to see his beloved pluck the child from Larry's arm and administer several hearty thwacks to his back.

"What on earth?!"

"Jean-Baptiste! He was choking!" spluttered Lewis, getting his breath back, "we didn't know what to do!"

Teddy was across the lobby and next to Sacagawea arm around his love, eyes on the child before the rest of them could blink.

"Is he alright now?!" Teddy was wide-eyed with worry.

"Yes, yes, my bear he is fine," she cuddled the crying, obviously scared baby closer, kissing his little face, "thanks to everyone here." She looked pointedly at Larry, "thank you."

"Oh, um, you're welcome Sac, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to get it out of him on the first go. Do you want to sit?"

"Yes, if you would not mind," Larry moved allowing Sac to settle into the desk chair, she continued to speak as she sat down carefully, "and you were more than good enough, you probably dislodged it enough for my strikes to work."

"How did you know what to do my liege?" Octavius was fascinated (not to mention relieved) it was rare to see Larry act with such utter confidence. It made the roman all the more respectful of the man's experience when subject of child rearing was broached, he himself hadn't the first idea, the roman army was not known for its nurseries after all.

"Comes with being a Dad," explained Larry simply, "I must've read up on tonnes of baby care books when Erica was expecting Nicky."

"Nice work Gigantor!" Jed was impressed, had he been Gigantor-sized he wouldn't have had the first clue of what to do either, not having had any tykes of his own to raise-on the railroads, when a baby screamed in his arms he handed them back to their momma double-quick time.

"Hear hear! I confess Sacagawea, I rather panicked, I saw him suffer and hadn't the first idea of how to help him without risking him harm." Clark looked rather shame-faced.

"It's why I ran for you," Lewis had come to join Clark, gripping his friend's shoulder in solidarity, "we'd never, I'd, I'd never seen Pomp suffer like that, I-"

"My brothers," She took their hands in turn, squeezing gently, "you did the best you could," she leaned into Teddy who wrapped a protective arm around her, allowing the relief to flood her now she knew her baby was truly safe. "Though, we should all be more careful about what Jean-Baptiste may grab from now on."

"Oh most certainly."

Jed and Octavius were grateful that this time it wasn't them that had risked the baby, once was more than enough.

The sound of rapid small footsteps hailed the arrival of Nicky looking flushed, "what did I miss?! Is everyone okay? I heard yelling again!" He ploughed headlong into his father, full of sudden panic at something else going wrong today. He shouldn't have let himself get distracted by the cavemen!

"Hey kiddo, it's all okay," Larry wrapped his arms about his boy, "JB had a little choking incident but Mama Sac sorted him out, he's fine."

"Actually Nicky, your father helped a great deal."

"So he's okay now?" the child asked, clearly still worried.

"Perfectly, a little shaken like the rest of us I don't doubt but he's fine."

Nicky went over to her to check for himself, he'd had enough of people he cared about getting hurt today.

Teddy ruffled his hair affectionately, "it's alright my lad, no harm done." He said this as much to assure himself as he did Nicky. That had been quite the scare.

"Speak for yourself, I would not be surprised to find I had turned grey over this," Clarke turned to Jean-Baptiste who had calmed considerably in his mother's arms, "please do not scare me like that again Pomp."

"Is everything alright? We heard shouting." Anna and Ragnar entered the lobby alongside Attila, who since Columbus had found his sword late last night was brandishing it, keen to deal with anything that had threatened the baby.

"We're alright now, Jean-Baptiste gave us all the scare but we're fine."

"Jean-Baptiste? Not our pharaoh then?" questioned Anna.

"No, he's actually-" Larry cut himself off as he realised the child's absence, looking about in sudden worry, "where IS Ahk?"

Teddy looked up a might contritely, "he's in the office, he rather fell asleep on me whilst Sacagawea tended to him. I placed him on the sofa before I came to see what the matter was, there wasn't a peep out of him when I left but I should get back now I know Jean-Baptiste is well."

"Wait, what?" Larry was incredulous, "He fell asleep on you?! How the hell did you convince him you weren't a demon?!"

"Well I-"

"He was very patient and still, let Ahkmenrah make his own conclusions and no one can mistake those eyes to hold malice." The love in her voice was clear to everyone to hear.

Teddy blushed.

Sac leaned up to kiss him.

"But you're right my bear, we should return to him I don't want him to have to face the office alone."

"Er, guys,"

Larry's head snapped up at Jed's tone. "What?"

"You might be too late, it seems-"

"HOLY COW GIANTOR! THE STAIRS!"

**OoOoO**

Ahkmenrah wasn't sure what made him wake up, he was still tired, playing-all-day-around-the-palace-tired, but something was wrong.

He had been warm, nice and warm like when he sat on mummy or daddy's lap and cuddled. He had been warm and now he wasn't, well, he _**was**_ warm he thought but it was the _**wrong**_ warm. He didn't like this. Everything smelt wrong too.

He shuffled till he was sitting up, looking about carefully for something, _**anything **_he might recognise. Nothing.

His lower lip wobbled and his nose tickled with the horrid itching that meant he was going to cry. _He wanted to cry, wanted to cry and have mummy and daddy come and get him because this __**STILL**__ wasn't a dream and he wanted to go home._

_But Moon-Mother had said he was in a place of the gods and he'd been chosen because he'd been very good. He swallowed hard. He was a prince of Egypt, he wasn't going to cry, he was going to be a big boy and find his own way home. Princes had to be fearless. Kah said so. _

_And he wasn't scared. _

_Maybe a bit. _

_Maybe a lot. _

_But he__** WANTED**__ to go home and the only way was to ask the Gods. If they were in the realm of the Gods like Moon Mother said then they had to be here somewhere! He sat and thought hard, he knew the gods lived in the sky in a big boat so they had to be up high somewhere! He'd not seen the sky here but if he found a way to climb higher then maybe he could find them and ask to go home. Maybe they'd take Kah instead? He was more grown up and princely. He'd be better and Kah wouldn't miss cuddling mummy and daddy like he did. Kah said cuddling was for weak people. Ahkmenrah didn't care. He liked to cuddle and there were all the more cuddles for him if Kah didn't want to take his share. He swallowed down another sob. He __**really**__ wanted to go home. _

Shoring up all his courage he wriggled off the sofa and padded carefully out into the corridor looking for some way to get up high.

_After a little while he found a big room and even better, big stairs! He was about to run for them when he realised he could hear talking. He peeped out carefully from one of the pillars. There were lots of people there, Moon-Mother and her love which was good but there was also the demon that tried to bury him alive! _

Ahkmenrah shrank back, biting his lip as he tried to think of a way around the problem. _What if he climbed up the back?! Creeping silently, the little boy snuck around the side of the grand staircase. He was in luck! The steps reached out to his side of the banister! He could climb up the outside of the stairs without being seen and reach the gods before the demon saw him! _Ahkmenrah set-to on tiny feet, climbing up the protruding steps one at a time. He kept his head down, concentrating on the next step, little tongue poking out with the effort. He was so fixated on his journey he hadn't looked up see who or rather what was meeting him at the top of the stairs.

He hadn't exactly thought this plan through, he couldn't fit through the stone pillars that served as stair rods, even as small as he was so he was in essence, trapped on the wrong side of the balcony. Ahkmenrah was only just figuring this out when he became aware of being watched.

Very slowly, with growing trepidation he raised his eyes to look up and came face to face with one of the moose that wandered about the museum.

Ahkmenrah had never seen a creature like it before. He froze in terror. _It must be dangerous with those horns!_

The moose stepped closer, intrigued by the little figure.

Ahkmenrah tried very hard not to breathe, hoping it would go away.

It kept getting closer and closer till its mouth was almost at the tiny child's face.

Curious, the beast sniffed at the little boy so close the snort ruffled his hair as the hairy lips flicked his tiny nose.

Ahkmenrah yelped in surprise, stepping back to get away from the horned beast.

Straight into thin air.

**OoOoO**

Larry reacted instantly to Jed's warning, everything seemed to slow as he leapt into action. He saw the danger, the tiny child, _Ahkmenrah _he reminded himself, was climbing up to the balcony on the **wrong** side of the stairs, plus, there was one of the moose coming the other way. Larry wasn't certain but he was pretty damn sure they didn't have Canadian moose in Ancient Egypt. There was only one way this was going to end.

And it did.

He was already running as the child cried out and let go in panic.

The group at the desk gasped in panic, all moving forwards but Larry paid no heed.

All Larry saw was the boy fall as though he were sinking in water.

With a last desperate burst of speed he rounded the stairs with his arms outstretched.

Ahkmenrah landed neatly and completely into his grasp.

"Whoa!" Larry stumbled a little at the impact but kept his feet, his arms and back were going to ache like hell tomorrow but it was worth it to see the tiny pharaoh unscathed.

Both Attila and Ragnar let out a cry of exultation.

Ahkmenrah shook himself, looking around in confusion before looking up to his saviour. Larry saw the fear return ten-fold.

He turned around quickly, facing the rest of the gathering crowd, "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you and look there's Sac! It's okay." He quickly put the child down who ran for the Shoshone woman with a cry of '_Moon Mother! I tried to find the gods but there's a monster up there and and-."_

Sac had passed Jean-Baptiste back to Teddy as soon as Larry had the tiny Egyptian in his arms, making sure she was ready to receive the inevitable pharaoh-shaped cannonball as soon as he got free from Larry's rescuing catch.

She hugged him thankfully for a moment before facing him with a serious expression, "what do you say to the man who saved your life?"

Ahkmenrah did not need a translator to know what Sacagawea had just said, all mummy's had THAT tone.

He turned back to face Larry, holding onto Sac's dress and hand for moral support, _"Thank you."_

"Hey, no sweat kiddo, you're welcome." He gave the child the thumbs up out of habit.

Ahkmenrah, well versed in watching for the right, polite gestures that needed to be returned gave a hesitant mirrored response, little thumb pointing upwards accompanied by a nervous smile.

'Well,' thought Larry, 'that was progress.' He could work with that.

"Good boy," Sacagawea picked Ahkmenrah up, the tiny pharaoh immediately throwing his arms around her neck and snuggling close. He didn't really understand exactly what was going on right now but he'd just been questing for the Gods, faced a beast, had a big fall and landed in the arms of a demon. He wasn't giving up on his quest but right now he just wanted to cling to one of the few things he trusted and not let go.

"Larry, were you so kind as to pick up some Ahkmenrah-sized clothes?"

"What?"

"Lawrence did you prepare for the continuation of our small friend here?" Teddy looked pointedly at Ahk.

"Oh! Right!" Larry's brain kicked back into gear, "Yes, um," he headed back to the desk, diving into one of the cupboards he'd commandeered for himself.

He'd chatted to the day staff and anything pertaining to new arrivals, changes to exhibits, basically ANYTHING now got copied and put in there for his attention, McPhee didn't see the point in including the night guard but Larry got on well with the others (it had been commented more than a few times the museum felt more, peaceful, more welcoming of a morning since he'd taken over) and they were happy to help. Larry was absolutely determined to not let another replacement or cleaning issue mess up everyone's evening.

"Here," he returned brandishing a bag, "I got him some pyjamas and a few other bits-had to guess the size but I figured on 4-5 yrs should do it."

"It will be better fitted to him that what's he's in now at least." commented Teddy with a smile.

Larry dropped his voice, "I, er, I didn't get him a comfort toy or anything, I figured it would come to life too and I didn't want to freak him out any more than he already is."

"Very considerate of you my boy, plus I rather think most animal replicas deemed comforting to American children would be rather alien to our little friend right now."

"This is wonderful, thank you Larry," Sacagawea took the bag he offered, "come on then little moon, let's get you into something more comfortable."

Ahkmenrah perked up at her voice_, "can we go and see the Gods?"_

"_Not right now dude, Sac's gonna get you dressed first."_

"_Who?" _

"_The lady holding you."_

"_Sac? Moon Mother?"_

Nicky blinked, actually, that was a really good name for Sac. She kinda was one now he thought about it.

"_Yeah, Moon Mother's got some new clothes for you. Stuff that will fit you better." _

"_Oh. I like these." He patted the rather grubby pyjamas affectionately. _

"_Yeah but they're too big and they're mine."_

"_Yours?!" _The child looked up in astonishment.

"_Yeah." _

"_You would share?!"_ Nicky-scribe might be a scribe but he was a big boy and big boys didn't share. Kah said so.

"_Um, sure thing." _Not sure what to make of the kid's awed expression_. _

Ahkmenrah scrambled out of Sac's arms, crossing quickly over to Nicky to hug him tightly. _"Thank you! Thank you Nicky-Scribe!"_

"_It's just _Nicky_."_

"_Nuh-ick-ee?"_

"Nicky"

"Neekee"

"Nicky"

"NiKee"

"_Close enough."_

The child beamed and hugged him again. It was like have limpet stuck to you.

"_Yes, cool,"_ He tried to pry the child off him, _"now go get into your own clothes!" _

"_Can we play later?"_

"_If you're good." _

"_I'll be very good!" _

"_Go on then, go with Moon Mother." _

Ahkmenrah scampered back to Sac and took her hand eagerly. She nodded to Nicky in thanks, Teddy was grinning ear to ear as he made to follow, especially at Ahkmenrah waving happily to Nicky as he was lead off to change.

Larry turned to his son, "I am so proud of you."

Nicky felt his chest puff up with pride, "Thanks Dad. You too! You looked like you could be in an action movie running like that!"

"Well, needed to run." Answered Larry awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, Nicky is right, that was most impressive, you saved him."

"I-"

"Darn tootin' y'did Gigantor!"

"Very well done my liege! I doubt Mercury himself could have moved faster!"

Attila and Ragnar settled for thumping Larry heartily on the back in approval, both grinning broadly.

"_Fleet of foot Guardian, fleet of foot_" rumbled Ragnar.

Larry took it as a positive. Damn he needed to learn Norse. Ahkmenrah had had the right idea of trying to learn a little from everyone. Wow did he miss grown Ahk's skill with words. As it was Larry just nodded, clapping Ragnar on the shoulder in thanks.

Attila picked him up in a bone crushing hug, half squeezing the life out of him before settling him on his feet again.

"_Guardian of children." _

"Thanks man" he wheezed.

Whilst Larry got his breath back Jed voiced something that had been puzzling him, "What was all that talk anyway? He seemed mighty excited by the end o'things."

"Oh, I said I'd play with him if he was good and went to get changed with Sac."

Larry hugged him, "that's my guy!"

"Were you teaching him to say your name Nicholas?"

"Yeah, he's pretty quick, I think we could get him okay with English soon if we practiced enough."

"That's encouraging." Anna looked relieved, her own grasp of English wasn't fantastic but she could get by, however it had taken her six months and Dutch was supposed to be close to English! (she didn't take into account that she spoke 18th century Dutch and the museum inhabitants spoke modern English)

"Did I hear a 'Moon Mother' in there?" asked Octavius, always, as ever picking up words that didn't fit a pattern, it was how he understood Jed most of the time, finding the meaning behind the words that mostly flowed like constant stream.

"Yeah, that's-"

"His name f'Sac ain't it?" commented Jed gently.

"Yeah,"

"Figures, little tyke's tryin' t'make sense o'everything." There was a softness there that Octavius had come to expect from Jed when the situation concerned the younger members of the museum. Not for the first time the roman general thought how sad it was Jedediah had not had his own chance to become a father. He would have made rather a good one in Octavius' opinion.

"Children usually grasp whatever comfort they can find so I understand it."

"What are we gonna do Gigantor? I mean-"

**CRASH**

Larry ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "One night, all I ask is one night in which no one breaks anything!" He huffed, gathering his reserves of patience, "guys I would love to carry this on but right now, gotta dash."

"We'll come too! You might need all the hands you can get."

Before Nicky had fully registered what had happened everyone, including Jed and Octavius had bolted down the corridor heading for the medieval display.

He sat on the desk chair debating what to do. He really didn't want to be on his own right now but the others were busy with whatever chaos was unfolding and his Dad didn't like him helping when stuff could be dangerous. He couldn't go to Sac and Teddy either because they had their hands full.

He was being stupid anyway.

Of course his grandma would be fine.

And why should anyone notice that he was here on a Sunday? Especially when everything else was going on and Ahk was the one he spent most of his time with. Didn't mean it hurt any less though. Nicky sighed deciding to make himself useful by looking over the tablet again and seeing if he could notice anything he could fix, maybe, if he was lucky he would just have to turn a wonky segment and he would have Ahk, Ahkmenrah Fourth King of a Fourth King, his friend and decidedly OLDER brother back.

He headed up the stairs but didn't get far.

"GUARDLING!"

Nicky ignored the call. Easter only ever like to wind people up afterall.

"GUARDLING!"

Nicky was so done tonight, "WHAT?!" he yelled at the stone head.

"WHY SAD GUARDLING?"

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

"LONELY GUARDLING. NO KING KING."

"Yeah you got that right." Huffed Nicky scuffed the toe of sneaker against the floor.

"SOMETHING ELSE."

"What?"

"YOU HERE."

"What?"

"YOU HERE"

"And?"

"NOT HERE."

"You are making no sense and I have to-"

"GUARDLING NOT HERE. SOMETHING WRONG. TODAY SUNDAY. NO GUARDLING ON SUNDAY."

Nicky froze.

"W-What?" He can't have noticed. Not Easter.

"GUARDLING NOT HERE ON SUNDAYS. SOMETHING WRONG."

Nicky stepped closer to Easter.

"WHAT WRONG?"

"My Grandma's in hospital, she had a fall and, and-" Nicky began to cry, he'd not had chance to process it all, the shock of the phonecall and his mom looking upset as she did had got shoved aside given all the chaos that had been going on as soon as they had got inside. Resting his arms against the huge stone head Nicky buried his face in his sleeves and burst into sobbing tears.

Easter had NO IDEA what to do. He only wanted to find out why the pattern of the museum had changed. He did NOT expect to get damp as a result.

He could only make out a few muffled words, things that sounded like, 'worried,' 'she's old, really old' 'just want her to be okay' 'miss Ahk' 'want him back'

Easter was trying really hard not to panic, no one had ever cried on him before. Talked to him lots though that was really more on the island rather than in the museum but still he had to do something.

"DON'T CRY GUARDLING. THINGS BE BETTER." Thankfully Nicky didn't pick on the panic in the stone's voice over his own tears.

Nicky began to quiet, sniffing hard and wiping his nose on his sleeve, "H-How?"

"GRANDMA SAFE NOW?"

"Y-Yes, she's in hospital."

"HOSPITAL GOOD PLACE?"

"Yeah."

"PLACE TO MAKE BETTER?"

"Yeah."

"GRANDMA GET BETTER THEN."

"You think so?"

"YES."

"What about Ahk?"

"GOLD KING GONE?"

"No, yes, sort of. He got made little."

"SMALL KING?"

"He's a kid, younger than me now."

"GOLD KING GROW?"

"I don't know."

"MAGIC FIX IT."

"How?"

"MAGIC WORK IN OWN TIME."

"I want it NOW."

"YOU NO HAVE SAY. WE MAKE BEST OF THINGS. MAGIC WORK IN OWN TIME. DON'T BE SAD. CHEW GUM GUM.

Nicky wasn't entirely sure how but he actually felt better.

"Thanks Easter."

"WELCOME GUARDLING. NO MORE CRY NOW?"

"No. No more crying. Thank you."

"GOOD. GO FIND FRIENDS NOW."

"Okay, I'll get Dad to get your gum too."

"YUM YUM GUM GUM"

Nicky headed off to get said gum, feeling lighter than he had since his mom got that phone call.

**OoOoO**

Bless Larry and his gentle heart thought Sac.

In the bag were not only pyjamas (Spiderman as it turn out which delighted Ahkmenrah who was very excited to be in 'heroes clothes'-well that's what she guessed he'd said when he been bouncing around burbling happily) but also a sweater and slipper socks with grips on the soles.

Things to keep the Egyptian child warm whilst they sorted out this mess.

Larry had also bought a few other things, easy picture books, mostly stories but another was 'my first 1000 words in English.' Filled with scenes of what Sacagawea assumed was everyday modern life but every item was labelled clearly. This was going to be helpful if they had Ahkmenrah as he was for a while. The best of all in Sac's opinion was not the small bean bag ball that seemed to be for throwing and catching without causing too much destruction but the box of wax crayons, there were 24 of them all a range of colours she herself had not seen gathered outside of the natural world let alone she supposed a tiny Egyptian child. These she hoped would come in useful.

That was another thing, it felt strange to refer to this child by his full name, but also by his shortened one. Both belonged to his grown self, not the little bundle of energy who was currently talking at roughly 90 miles an hour at Teddy whilst alternating between gently stroking Jean-Baptiste's head and fiddling with Teddy's buttons.

It had been a long time since Sac had been around a child his age, she'd honestly forgotten the sheer amount of attention they needed. If Ahkmenrah was destined to remain a child for the time being they were going to have to plan some sort of structure, it wasn't as though he could just be packed off to play with a herd of other children she thought sadly.

At least he was a bright and happy boy for the most part, excited by everything and keen to learn. It was how freely affectionate he was that both warmed her heart and sent a pang through it. What must have happened for him to curb what seemed a core trait of his so severely?

She mentally shook herself. Now was not the time, now they needed to discuss as a group what they could that would be for the best for him.

"My bear, I think we are as ready as we're going to be."

"Are you wanting to head back to the main desk?"

"Yes, we need to decide what our next move is."

"Quite right, boy is going to need some organised care if he's going to stay like this."

"I quite agree, there are many dangers here if we let him roam unaccompanied, especially if he does not understand us."

Teddy paused trying to order his thoughts, "But I wonder,"

"Yes?"

"Should we not take responsibility for him, after all he trusts you above all"

"And now you too my bear," She smiled her relief at him, "I am more than happy to care for him with you till he grows, if that is what he will do but Ahk has many friends and those who are concerned, we need, as a group to decide."

"Oh I agree with that, but if I know people here, they'll want to make sure he has primary carers, I know you above all will be suggested and I wanted to make sure you agreed first."

Sac beamed at her bear, he was always so considerate, her heart swelled with love as she surveyed her man, her babe in his arms, the other child trusting and comfortable at his side. They could do this.

"With you by my side I can face anything, even a new addition," she leaned over kissing him deeply.

"_Moon Mother can I play with NiKee?" _He looked up at them with his impossibly huge greenblue stare. Sac realised she was going to have to make herself impervious to his kitten-like gaze. And quickly too.

"I believe that's our cue my dear." Neither really knew what Ahk had said but they were beginning to recognise some words, '_Moon Mother'_ was his name for Sac they knew and he was trying to say Nicky's name as he had been taught. So it was enough to guess the basics of the rest from his tone alone.

"Come on then, back to the desk and we'll see if we can find you a Nicky to play with."

Ahkmenrah grinned happily at the movement, holding Sac's hand as they all made their way out of the office knowing he would get to play with the other, older boy. _And if he was really lucky he thought, NiKee wouldn't hit as hard as Kah. _

**OoOoO**

"I swear I am taking their swords off them and replacing them all with nerf foam! You'd think being knights they'd have better weapon control!" raged Larry.

"Well they had until the monkeys got involved." Commented Anna helpfully.

"Larry, why do we have so many monkeys in the museum anyway? Surely one is enough?"

'Cause monkeys are cute when they ain't moving, ain't that right Gigantor?!" Jed along with Octavius had taken refuge in Larry's breast pockets, the monkeys (not Dexter for once who was still hiding) had no qualms about playing with the miniatures. Neither man wanted a limb accidentally torn off.

"Gah! I swear, I am locking in every primate we have in this building for the next week."

"At least Sir William was most grateful for the assistance." Commented Octavius, the two men had got on whenever they had met which was admittedly briefly, much to Jed's ongoing consternation nonetheless; apparently it was an army thing, one military man to another.

"Yes, well he's always courteous but he usually has his hands full with his garrison."

"_And now monkeys."_ Added Attila.

"Well at least we sent them back to right room this time."

"Yeah, who knew Attila was that terrifying to them?" Attila was still looking rather smug.

"Dexter must have told them."

"Nothing too important was broken though." Anna was attempting to see the best in situation despite the fact one had jumped on her head and proceeded to rip her cap off and pull her hair. She was still trying to tidy up the long, long waves. She didn't like to be messy. So focused on that she didn't notice Ragnar staring. He'd never seen her with her hair down. He felt far less guilty about being slow to help her with her small attacker now. Also fairly glad he didn't have to articulate anything to her right now as he wasn't sure he could.

"No, just some Minoan pottery!" Answered Larry sarcastically.

"Well can someone fix it?" prompted the Dutch woman, never keen to lament on things.

Lewis sighed, "if you can supply me with the right adhesives I shall do my best."

"You?" they turned in surprise, Lewis had a rather firery nature it seemed unlikely he'd have the patience to mend things.

"Yes, I have rather a lot of experience in the matter of reconstruction," he threw a dark look at Clark.

"_What did the fair explorer break_?" Asked Ragnar looking intrigued, he might not fully understand the exact words but he was getting much better at reading his museum compatriots, after all it wasn't so hard from reading his men and enemies once he knew the context.

"Oh, just about everything on the expedition."

Clark snorted with indigence, "Now that's not fair! I-"

Lewis cut him off, beginning to list, "the telescope three times in one month, the compass twice-"

"It wasn't working!" Clark cried indignantly

"You don't then shake it into submission!" Snapped Lewis, "Anyway, his satchel and _mine_," there was particular venom in that last word, "not to mention endless pencils and quills and a chair once whilst we awaited the birth of Jean-Baptiste."

"That was an accident!"

"You were trembling so hard you couldn't light your pipe and when you did finally strike a spark you were so shocked you fell over it!"

"At least I wasn't the one who spilled beer all down his front because he couldn't keep his hands steady either during that wait!"

"Guys!" Larry raised his hands to calm them down. "If you could Lewis that would be amazing, I really don't want to have to deal with McPhee flipping out because a 3,500 year old jug got smashed to bits by medieval knights."

"Not a problem guardian."

"There's glue at the desk. Do you have enough time?"

"If I am quick then it should be fine, we have at least half the night left to us."

"Thanks buddy, I owe you."

"You'll owe me when I have succeeded and not before."

"Still, I appreciate it all the same."

They all headed back to the main desk, spotting Nicky with Sac, Teddy and well, thought the Larry, their boys for the moment. Nicky was heading off with Ahkmenrah in tow as they arrived.

**OoOoO**

Nicky had headed back downstairs in time to see Teddy and Sac return with JB on her back and tiny Ahk clutching one hand.

Ahk bounded over to him all smiles.

"_NiKee! Look! I have the hero clothes! I have_ spiderman!"

Nicky was impressed the child remembered the name from the bandaid.

"_So you do! Very nice!"_

"_Can we play?"_

"One moment little moon, I need to speak to Nicky first."

"What is it Sac?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why?"

"It's Sunday my boy," Teddy pointed out gently, "you're not normally here and I know for a fact you still have at least one more week of school left."

"We meant to ask you earlier but everything got a little carried away from us."

Nicky's face said it all.

Both adults enveloped him in a hug Nicky melted into it.

"What's happened?"

"My grandma, she had a fall and she's in hospital and mom's worried and had to go up to see her so she asked Dad to have me tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that my boy but she's in the best possible place right now."

"Yeah, Easter said the same thing. I'm just worried."

Sac and Teddy shared a look.

"Why don't you make something you can take with you when you visit, a get well token?"

"I can make a card if there's some pencils or crayons or something."

"Aha I might be able to help you there! Teddy moved to produce the box of crayons from his pocket."

"Would you be so kind as to show Ahkmenrah how to use these too? There's this too if you boys need to stretch your legs." He passed Nicky the hackysac too.

Ahkmenrah had been standing to the side looking worried, biting his lip as he waited to find out what was wrong with NiKee.

"Yeah, sure thing Teddy." He turned to the child who promptly hugged him too. Who knew Ahk could be so clingy? Still tonight, it was all the more appreciated, "C'mon Ahk," He ruffled the child's short mass of springy curls , "oh I mean," He switched quickly, "_come on, I've got something cool to show you."_

"_Cold?"_ The little boy looked confused.

"_No, good,_ 'cool' _is a word in English that means good. You'll see, come on." _

"_Okay, can we see the baby Sobek servant too?"_

"Baby Sobek servant?" Nicky turned to Sac looking confused.

"He means Rexy."

"Oh."

"_Please?"_ Damnit. Ahk apparently had the ability to pull of the puss-in-boots eyes when he wanted too. Not. Fair.

"_Well maybe, let's do this thing first then we can find him, okay?"_ Nicky was not sure how playing with Rexy was going to go but it was worth a shot. He just had to make sure Ahk didn't get stomped on. Wow. Was this how his Ahk felt when he was around Nicky? Suddenly worried about stuff hurting him left right and centre? Urgh. He hoped he could give the role of big brother back to him soon. This was hard work.

He took the child's hand and led him off where they could draw in relative peace

Larry and the others arrived just as the children disappeared around the corner.

"Where are they off to?" Larry was worried about his boy, he'd not had chance to talk to him about his gran yet. He liked Jane too, she and Nicky adored each other. This was bound to hit him hard. He had to catch up to him soon.

"Nicky's doing some drawing with Ahkmenrah, putting your crayons to good use. Nicky's making a get well token for his grandmother and I believe Ahkmenrah will do his best to help." Answered Teddy looking pleased.

Oh thank god. Someone else had picked up on the reason Nicky was here and he's talked to Teddy and Sac at least. He'd find his son later to pick up where they left off. Larry blushed, "oh, well, glad to help."

"It was very thoughtful of you." Sac smiled her best, most impressed smile.

"And now they are occupied, we really should discuss what we should be doing with this situation." Began Teddy, "What are we going to do about our regressed pharaoh? Much as he is a bouncing little fellow he really ought to be full sized as he is meant to be, it's not fair that he, as private as he is, should be forced to share his child-self with us. We don't even know if this is having any detrimental effect on him long term."

That caused some worry.

"He's not in pain or anything is he?" Asked Anna quickly, concern etched across her.

"No, other than the bruises from earlier, he's fine, a normal happy little boy." Reassured Sacagawea immediately.

"Well that's something." Breathed Clark in relief.

"Is he going to grow? As in, grow up again?" Lewis wondered, it was certainly a possibly with the magic that surrounded them.

"No idea and it's far too early to tell."

"Should we even try to reverse what was done? I mean he's the only one who knows the tablet, if we mess up it could be catastrophic."

"Rebecca!" blurted Sacagawea suddenly.

"What?"

"Rebecca, the docent here, the lady who interviewed me, she was very learned about everything in this museum, would she not be able to assist us?"

"Actually," Larry considered, "that's a good point Sac, I'll give her a call and she what she knows."

"Where is she right now anyway?" Asked Clark

"Um, no idea, she's on the book tour so she could be in Ohio or Arizona for all I know," He paused smiling a little, "it's going well though and universities are clamouring for her." He added proudly.

"I am pleased for her, she has so much passion, I was glad I could help her finish."

"Well, you were her inspiration Sac." A faint blush crept over Sac's cheeks, "Right, I can give her a call and see what she can suggest."

"In the meantime, oughta we discuss what t'do if Ahklet sticks around? I mean, he's gonna need a lot o'lookin after."

"Jedeidah's right, he is very young, surely he will need to understand where he is, at least to some degree, away from home as he is."

"I have explained that he has been chosen by his gods to represent his people, that we here are all chosen by our gods to teach others about our cultures."

"That's not too far from the truth I suppose." Mused Lewis.

"No," Agreed Larry, "nice going Sac."

"Well, I had to say something to calm him though I fear that was why he was climbing the stairs. Ahkmenrah once told me his gods reside in a great boat in the heavens where they may watch over all mortals. He missed the sun he said, the moon is a different god to him though he prayed diligently to all of them." Personally, Sac thought one of the worries grown Ahkmenrah carried with him was that the gods, his gods, had forgotten if not outright forsaken him, "I think today," she spoke aloud, "he was trying to reach the Gods to ask to be reconsidered. What child wouldn't?"

"Well we're going have to convince him that the God's choice is final. We can't have him risk himself like that again." Stated Anna, shuddering at the memory of seeing him fall.

"_The gods will is final, we just have to hope we have done enough to earn their favour."_ pointed out Ragnar.

"That's going to be fun, telling him he's stuck here."

"Well we can't exactly tell him the truth now can we?" reasoned Clark

"How do you mean?" Lewis was looking at Clark for explanation when Larry jumped in, annoyed at the very thought of telling Ahkmenrah the real truth.

"That he's dead, a mummy who only comes to life at night, separated from all he knows including his parents and home by roughly 5000 miles and 4000 years."

"Good heavens no!" Cried Anna looking horrified.

"Well when you put it like that-"

"NO. We categorically DO NOT TELL HIM THAT." Sac ordered vehemently.

"Relax, no one was going to-"

"We do not even joke about this. He is a child, a very young child and he will be missing his home and family like he would miss a limb. We cannot steal his hope from him. It would finish him." Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"We won't Sac, Teddy, I promise, and I will make sure no one else does either, that goes for the rest of you lot too."

They all nodded in agreement.

"So, choice of the Gods is the plan, what else?"

"Well, we are going to have to teach him English are we not?"

"Toga boy's right, kid needs to know what the hell we're saying for a start."

"But other things too, I mean, children need structure, they've got to have some sort activity or what not, it's not as though we can allow him to roam the wilds as he chooses and only call him into dinner."

"Clark's right, there are a lot of dangers here if we just leave him to his own devices."

"Nicky copes well." Pointed out Octavius.

"Nicky is ten, he's twice Ahkmenrah's age right now. A lot changes in five years, trust me. Nicky at five you needed two eyes plus at least three in the back of your head. Plus there's stuff he won't have a clue about, like electricity, that he shouldn't stick his fingers into the wall sockets. He needs a bedtime, guidelines and a hell of a lot of reassurance from us all when he doesn't know us from Adam."

"Who's Adam?"

"It's a bible story Octy, I'll tell ya later."

"So what you're saying is we become parents?" tested Clark, making sure he had not missed the point.

"Damn right I am."

"But most of us-"

"I know not everyone was a parent but really, we're just making it up as we go right guys?"

Teddy nodded hard, "Raising my boys was mostly guesswork and trying to instil a sense of decency and moral fibre in them."

"_You raise them to be strong, children need guidance and the will to find their own path." _Nodded Ragnar

"_You do the best and hope they will be better than you when they are grown." _Added Attila sagely.

Both men were just about following the conversation and they along with Sacagawea, Teddy and Larry were the only ones with immediate parenting experience.

"Yeah, I mean, don't let them stay up too late, don't let them tantrum to get their own way, please and thank yous and mostly just make sure they know you love them. It's not rocket science."

"So bedtimes then?"

"Yeah, an hour before sun up I reckon, there is no way in hell I want him up and bouncing five minutes before dawn. That'd just be horrific for everyone."

"Why?"

Larry gave Jed a look.

The penny dropped. Hard. "Oh OH. Hot damn."

Everyone else looked confused.

Anna spoke up gently, "our dear friend is an ancient mummy is he not? It's not unreasonable to assume the magic returns him to his natural, un-rejuvenated state."

Everyone looked quietly appalled.

"Nicely put."

"So yeah, bedtime's a definite then." Emphasised Jed, "And we'll have ta take turns at that too. Like we'll need to sit with him and stuff till he's actually out for the count. Don' want him waking up an' wanderin that's f' damn sure."

"So, who's going to take him tonight?"

"We shall, he's most comfortable with us at the moment and if we are to have his company for a few nights we shall make sure he comes to know you all as trustworthy as us."

"Good thinking."

"And for the rest of it we shall play it by ear, we can start on English tomorrow."

"Indeed I never thought I would be grateful for his time spent at Cambridge." The words slipped out before Teddy could claw them back.

"Why, ain't that where he learned the first time round?"

"Yes, quite." Teddy answered curtly.

"What aren't you saying my president? Octavius' interest was piqued. Teddy was never normally reticent at sharing his thoughts.

"Nothing, forgive me."

"Teddy-"

Teddy cut Jed off sharply, "I was rather told in confidence my friends."

Jed threw up his hands in total disbelief, not needing to know the details given Teddy's tone. He knew that meant Ahk didn't want info shared and the only things Ahk didn't like talking about were his family or when people had been crappy to him. "You're kidding me! Those guys were jerks to Ahk too?!"

The look on Larry's face spoke all the volumes he couldn't.

"Well God Damn!" Jed was mighty pissed now. Ahk was decent an' law abiding and a damn good friend. It had shook him and Octy up a whole bunch to see the results of him being locked in again and to think there was actually more bad stuff that had happened before he suffered here! Well didn't that just take the whole god damn cake!

"Right. Listen up!" He hollered, commanding everyone's attention, "Way I see it, if we's got him as a rug rat for a mite then we are gonna make sure he's god damn cared for okay? We OWE him that much, we're up an' about thanks to him so we're gonna make sure he is the most cared for tyke this side of Canada. You hear me?!"

"Yes Jed, loud and clear."

"And?" The cowboy pressed.

"And I agree with you. Entirely." Answered Larry in total sincerity,

"So say we all."

Octavius grasped his shoulder tightly, stomach fluttering in a most unhelpful way, the way it always did when he witnessed Jed get passionate about something. "As do I." He stated simply.

Jed returned the gesture, gratefully, "Thanks partner."

"So, you guys take the Ahklet tonight, we try him on English tomorrow if we need too and go from there."

"Yes."

"Right, now that's sorted I am going to phone Rebecca and see if she can help us."

"Nice going Gigantor! She if she can fix this mess!"

"You guys just keep an eye on everything till I get back okay? Lewis, the glue is in my cupboard, third one from the right, the one with the dinosaur sticker on it."

"Of course Guardian, I'll get right on it."

"Thanks buddy."

With that, knowing the museum was in safe hands for the next 15 minutes he headed to his office to try his luck with the timezones.

On the third ring she picked up.

"L-Larry?" came a fuzzy voice, thick with the sleep of the weary.

"Hey Rebecca how are you?" he tried to sound nonchalant and failed miserably.

"Asleep." She deadpanned.

"Oh right! Sorry! I forgot, it must be," he paused thinking, they were on EST, surely it wasn't that late, "wait, where are you?"

"Paris"

"What?!" He cried in disbelief, "When did that happen?!"

"The publishers added a European wing to the tour, with all the French connections from Sac's life and-"she yawned,

"What time is it over there?"

"4am."

"I am so sorry."

"Be grateful I answered, I will pick up the phone at this time of night, morning, horribleness for you and family only."

"I am very honoured."

"So you should be mister. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this transatlantic call?"

Boy, did he wish he was calling for another reason.

"Um, well there's been kinda an accident with the tablet."

"What?!2 Rebecca was clearly wide awake now. "What's happened?! Is everyone okay?"

"Sort of."

"Lawrence Andrew Daley you give me straight answer right now!" She barked.

"Ahkmenrah got turned into a kid!"

"What?!"

"Well, specifically the tablet sort of regressed him, like, he's now about five years old."

"Does he remember you or the museum or anything?"

"No, he's back to being literally five, straight from the palace, speaking ancient Egyptian and missing his mommy and daddy a whole bunch."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, exactly. Look, 'Becca," Larry paused, trying to form the words that had been clawing in his belly all evening, "I don't know what to do, he's just a little boy and he's so far from home and I have no idea how to fix it."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Oh yeah, whole museum, Sac and Teddy have adopted him for the moment and thank god grown Ahk was in the middle of teaching Nicky the basics when he was turned but yeah, we've got a plan to teach him English asap and y'know actually look after him, no shortage of help offers there but you know. I can't help feeling like a kidnapper."

"Did you do this?"

"No, it was an accident, Dexter panicked and threw the tablet and-"

"He threw it?!"

"Yeah, Attila was chasing him, with good reason I should add."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well that's why I was calling, can you help me?"

"How?"

"Take a look at the tablet, tell me if there's anything amiss that we can fix, please Becca, you're the only other person I know who can read hieroglyphs."

"Oh Larry,"

"Please, I'm desperate," She could hear it in his voice too, he was at his wits end, "I can take a picture and email it over."

"That's not going to work," She pointed out gently, "I need something to compare against and I'm nowhere near my notes. Do you have any pictures of the tablet?"

Larry paused to wrack his brain, "no," he admitted defeated.

"Do you know if Ahk's been changing the combination much?"

"Not a clue, I don't think so, but if you've got pictures of how it was when you were last here surely that could work?"

"I don't know, I'd have to be absolutely sure, if I touch it and it goes wrong it could damage the magic permanently."

Larry swallowed audibly.

Rebecca felt horrible for not being able to actually do anything, or give Larry the hug he so clearly needed.

"Is he okay? As in, he is okay right now?"

"Er, yeah, I mean freaked out and all but he's a good kid, thinks I'm a literal demon given the whole paleness thing but I saved him from taking a swan dive off the stairs earlier so we're working on that whole 'be terrified of the Night Guard thing' but yeah, he loves Sac and the baby which by the way I am never stopping thanking you for, Sac is going to sing your praises forever there."

Larry could hear her smile down the other end of the phone, "It was the least I could do, I'm so sorry you never got my message about it."

"No harm no foul, he was found the first night he was here and he slept for the first three hours or so, it was Ahk finding him that woke him up."

"So Ahk's okay?" She repeated, clearly trying to console both herself and Larry, "I mean, he's not sobbing in a corner terrified of everything?"

"No, we had a few moments but right now he's apparently happily drawing dinosaurs with my son in the fossil room."

"Well that's something."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He paused, he could hear the hesitation, "What are you not wanting to say 'Becca?"

She sighed, "I'm not going to be able to help you for a while, I need those notes and they're currently in California."

"Oh. Can you get anyone-"

"No, no not without risking someone finding out about the tablet, it's all my museum notes, under lock and key, I only brought my Sacagawean notes along. I'm so sorry."

"How," He swallowed again, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer, "how long is a while?"

"A month."

"A month?!"

"I'm so sorry, I'll be back then, that's when the European leg finishes and I pick up the southern states. I promise I can set up Skype then and we can work it out."

A month! Larry's brain was still reeling.

"Larry, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"I'm so sorry, I am, look, can you make sure no one else touches the tablet between now and then? Just take pictures of it every day to make sure. Send them over to me dated and we can try and figure something out." She tried to gather her words to convey the depth of what she was feeling, "I'm sorry it's not more." It fell woefully short.

"It's okay, it's unfair of me to ask anyway."

"No, it's more than fine and if I was anywhere near my notes I'd do everything I could. Listen, Larry, this is going to be okay, the way you talk about Ahk, he's already like a second son to you."

"That was before I terrified him." Larry pointed out trying not to sound miserable.

"It'll be okay, you said yourself you're working on it, kids are resilient and I know Ahkmenrah as a child could not have better people to take care of him. This will work out okay."

Silence.

"Larry?"

"I don't know if I can do this. He's just so small." Larry breathed voicing all his inner terror.

Rebecca heard the catch in his voice.

"You can. You're a great dad and you've got some of the best people in history helping you. You guys have become a family in the last six months, believe me I am more than jealous I've been on the circuit instead of with you guys, you can handle this together. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Count on it. And send me some pictures too, this trip is getting very lonely."

"Sure thing. And thanks 'Becca, I needed that."

"You're very welcome, I'm just sorry I can't do more right now. I'll brush up on my hieroglyphs between now and next month and we'll take it from there."

"Till next month then."

"Till next month. Thanks, take care."

"You too."

She hung up.

Larry stood for a moment trying to process.

A month.

Unless the magic mojo'd again they had five year old Ahkmenrah for a month.

He could do this.

They could do this.

They had to.

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me my lovelies!**_

_**Long chapter is long but I hope it was worth it!**_

_**I am away on holiday for the next week and a bit but I shall be posting when I'm back. **_

_**Please let me know what you think of this one!**_


	23. A Month of Ahkmen-Lessons in Language

_**Hello my lovely, loyal readers! **_

_**I am very sorry this has been such a long wait between updates.**_

_**My only is excuse is that I have had a monster of a month with everything and its mother happening so everything has been thrown out of the window. One of which was my laptop gave up the ghost entirely. **_

_**In good news I now have a new one! Hurrah! (I tried to get this out on my birthday last week but time and the internet were not on my side)**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed, I'm so very sorry I've taken such an age to get this latest instalment to you!**_

_**So yes, please accept my deepest apologies for this ridiculous delay between updates. **_

_**I am going to aim for fortnightly updates during September because I have so much going on right now but I promise you categorically this collection is being worked on and it will never be abandoned (I've got too many ideas for it!) **_

_**So thank you again for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**19-1 – I am SO SORRY for making oyu wait so long-I hope this is worth it! Yeah, my general theory is that the younger the exhibits the more they act like the real thing, as in none of the plastic and wax replicas need to breath or eat or anything but they can. JB is too young to know that he doesn't need to breathe so reacts accordingly when something is stuck in his throat. Does that make sense? I'm glad 'Baby Sobek Servant' made you smile! Yes, I had thought about doing one down the line so consider an Attila-centric piece pencilled in to happen somewhere in this series! :D**_

_**Avian- I can honestly say I have been mauled by none of those beasties however, I have been working many hours, wrestling financial things and getting a year older! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter with Larry getting to redeem himself (I love Larry, he always tries his best) he is a good dad and a good guardian most of the time and Sac is definitely a supermom! Nicky is only 10 himself so he' struggling a bit but I'm pleased you liked the part Easter played in helping him out, just because he's a stone head doesn't mean he can't get involved! Yes! Rebecca is here and she will be featuring here and there! I have plans for her! I hope you enjoy the little bits of family time in this chapter! (And yes, Anna and Ragnar are on a very slow burn but I promise it's worth it!) I do remember those three and I shall do my best to work them in future chapters for you! :D Hmm, what would I do with a magical tablet? Honestly I would probably go down the route of visiting a museum, I studied to be an archaeologist and I love history so I'd want to find out the real stories behind the people and artefacts but I love your choices too! The pictures would be living in Harry Potter's world! :) Terima kasih banyak untuk terus membaca dan mengkaji cerita saya, ia bermakna dunia kepada saya!**_

_**Chyna- No, I am very sorry, Rebecca just isn't willing to risk the exhbits in case she's wrong so we have a whole month of Baby Ahk, however, I promise the rest of the group are going to get pretty good at pharaoh-wrangling! That's an interesting idea! I can think of somewhere I can work that in when he's grown again! Thank you! :) Ah, to answer your question about the wall of pictures, Larry keeps them hidden under a big wall hanging so no one is the wiser, he just pulls it back when he's adding more pictures to it! I hope that makes sense! :)**_

_**guest (1) – thank you so much! The whole museum is very worried for Ahk (they all really care for him, he's pretty popular in the museum since he's really nice to everyone and takes an interest in what they do!) Larry is an awesome Dad and Guardian and no one can convince me otherwise! Oh when he turns back I promise he'll remember some things! I so glad you're still enjoying this series of stories and that you think I'm still getting Ahkmenrah and baby Ahk right! That means the world to me! **_

_**NatM-fan- I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long for an update! I hope this one was worth it! Yes, Lots happened in the last chapter (I couldn't work out how to stop!) Larry did rather go through the wringer last time but I promise it's for the greater good-Larry really is awesome at what he does and he really does care about everyone he just can't do everything at once! Yes, they're certainly going to be planning a lot for little Ahk to do to keep him out of mischief but the puss-in-boots eyes are going to be a thing! **_

_**Guest – have you been looking at my notes?! That's EXACTLY what Sac does in this chapter! :D I'm so glad you liked the mirroring behaviour, I just thought that's what little children do so it would make sense that baby Ahk would do that, especially when he's not sure. He will warm to the Night Guard bit by bit I promise! **_

_**guest (2)- I can honestly tell you I am updating this fic right now! :D Thank you so much for reviewing, I love Rebecca and I plan to do quite a bit with her! :)**_

Larry took a deep, steadying breath.

This was going to be one hell of a challenge but they had to see it through. They OWED Ahk that much to look after him whilst he was like this. He consoled himself with the thought that if they did a good job and he remembered that when he grew up again (and please God let that be soon) then maybe, just maybe, he might have a few more happy memories. It was a long shot but he had to hope.

First things first. He had to tell the others.

He checked his watch, 12 midnight.

He doubled checked.

That couldn't be right!

This honestly felt like the longest night in history. He made his way back to the main desk, looking for his friends trying desperately to work out what to say.

Turns out he didn't need to.

Octavius took one look at the Night Guard's face, "so our docent could not help I take it?"

"No," admitted Larry, "we've got our mini-Ahk for a month."

"A month!" came the incredulous cry of his friends.

"Yeah, she's in Paris, nowhere near her notes and doesn't want to try messing with the tablet unless she's absolutely sure."

"Well quite right." Agreed Teddy, "It would be pointless to meddle when we do not know the outcome, we can face this challenge together I am sure."

"Glad we discussed it, you two still okay for bedtime duty?" Larry turned to the resident exhibit parents of the museum.

"Of course."

"Thanks guys, I owe you, tomorrow night we start language lessons."

"Sounds like a plan Gigantor!" hooted Jed approvingly

"I wonder," began Sac looking thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"It may sound odd but I find I struggle to call our friend by the names he gave us, both formal and short, they do not fit him if you understand me."

"No, you're right Sacagawea, he's not Ahkmenrah anymore," Agreed Octavius, "well, he is but well," He tried to find the right words, "it seems strange to call a child by their full name."

"Unless they're in trouble," added Jed sagely, "my momma could make 'Jedediah' ring through th' whole damn town when she wanted."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I bet your momma did the same."

Octavius snorted contemptuously whilst very aware of the guilty blush creeping across his cheeks, "She did nothing of the sort!"

"Liar, all momma's can, it's like a gift or something."

"Guys." Began Larry in his 'pack-it-in' voice

"Sorry." Both miniatures chorused.

"What I meant was," pressed Sac, "I would rather call him something different, he is no longer our friend grown and I feel we should have something to distinguish between the two figures, when he grows," they all noticed she avoided the 'if', "we will need to be able to separate the two versions we have, prince and pharaoh."

"I'm with you on that, what do you suggest then?"

"Ahkmen," answered Sac immediately, "it is not his full name but it is not as familiar as his museum name either."

"Ahkmen," Larry tried, testing it out, "I like it, sounds good."

"Speakin' o'which, look Gigantor!"

Nicky was returning with a clearly very sleepy, slightly upset Ahkmen in tow, the little boy clutching the older child's hand whilst stumbling, looking thoroughly miserable. "Sac, Ahk's tired. He fell asleep sitting up and faceplanted the floor while he was crayoning," He looked up quickly, sounding defensive, "I couldn't stop him in time!"

Sac nodded to Nicky then bent down to have a look at the little boy, his eyes were dark and there were fresh tear tracks on his face along with a new graze on his nose.

"My," Teddy crouched down too, "you have been in the wars haven't you?"

"_M'tired, I want to go to bed, want to go home, want mummy!"_

"Come here little moon," Sac opened her arms to the tiny Egyptian.

Ahkmen all but fell into the Shoshone woman with a whimper. She cuddled him close and he latched on with all his might. "I think it is time to sleep Ahkmen."

He raised his head suddenly.

"_Mummy calls me that!" _Nicky translated for him once more. Boy was he glad he'd paid as much attention as he had in the lessons with Ahk.

"May I call you it?"

"_Yes. You're Moon Mother." _

"Well thank you. Let's get you to bed shall we?"

"_I still want Mummy." _

"I know little moon, I know, but she's not here right now as much as we all wish it. We just have to follow the will of the Gods."

Ahkmen screwed his face and let out a frustrated sob. _"But I want to go home! I want mummy! Kah's bigger than me! He should have been picked!"_

"Are you questioning the will of the gods Ahkmen?"

"_Yes! No!" _He looked very torn before admitting in a small voice_, "Maybe…"_

"They picked you because you're very special," continued Sac, trying to sound as firm and patient as she could, "they wouldn't have picked you if they didn't think you would be the best person from the palace. They didn't pick Kah because he wouldn't have been as good as you."

"_I'm better than Kah?" _There was such a question in his voice, like his very foundations were being shook to their core.

"Yes."

"_No I can't be! I'm too small and weak, he said! He's the crown prince! He's going to be pharaoh!"_

"Ahkmen," Sac's voice took on a no-nonsense edge, "who do you think knows best? Kah or the Gods?"

The little boy was looking at her like it was a trick question.

Sac rose her eyebrow.

"_The G-Gods?"_ Ahkmen was actually questioning this. How much power did one brother have over their sibling? When Sacagawea got hold of him he was going to be very sorry indeed.

"Yes. The Gods know best, they picked you because you're worthy and everyone else you see here too have been picked as well. We're all in the gods favour here. I know it isn't home little moon but it's somewhere very special."

"_It is?"_

"Yes and I promise that we'll all look after you."

"_You will?"_

"Yes."

The rest of the room joined in.

"Absolutely."

"You have my word."

"Darn Tootin'!"

"_You're one of us sand prince."_

"_You are safe with us little one."_

"Of course we will."

The tiny Egyptian stared at each of the adults in the room. There was utter conviction in each and every face. They meant it he realised.

The child gasped.

They meant it and they weren't even the royal guards.

He turned to face all of them, bowing low to the group, _"thank you, I Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkehre Pharaoh of the lands of Egypt thank you for your kindness and service."_

Everyone, fairly stunned by this display bowed back out of sheer response instinct.

"Hot damn, I knew Ahk could fancy talk but he's worse than you."

"He was trained from birth Jedediah, this is ingrained in him."

"Yeah, I can see but he's jus' so tiny." Jed was obviously upset by this, it perplexed Octavius since similar lessons of manners and how to conduct oneself were already being taught to him at this age however, it was probably not prudent to point this out to Jed right now.

"They clearly started very young."

"Too young, tyke's gotta play."

"Well I am quite certain we may ensure that my friend."

This cheered Jed up instantly, bless Octy, he always knew what to say to make him feel better, "Hell yeah!"

"Right, well I think we should be getting someone to bed. Say good night Ahkmen." Instructed Sac.

The little boy gave everyone a heartfelt wave before pressing back against Sac. The Shoshone woman picked him up easily, lifting him on to her hip. "We may see you all later this evening. Goodnight my friends."

"Night Sac, Ahkmen, Hope it goes well."

"Our pharaoh will be well cared for, have no fear Lawrence."

"No fear here, you guys will be awesome."

With that Teddy, Sac, Ahkmen and Jean-Baptiste headed for the Egyptian exhibit.

Ahkmen was half asleep by the time they reached his exhibit, Sac pulled back the blanket and laid the little boy inside, hoping he might just settle.

No such luck.

The sleepy child instead of just giving in was refusing to succumb.

He looked around the dim tomb fearfully_, "I don't like this place! It's dark and it smells dead!"_ He began to work himself up into a panic, _"don't leave me here! The monsters will come the monsters will come in the dark!"_

He latched on hard to Sac, tears beginning to pour down his face.

Honestly neither Sac nor Teddy could blame him, it must be terrifying for him and the idea of being left behind (at least that's what they assumed he was crying about since Nicky had stayed behind-they had to get used to working out what Ahk was saying on their own) would be unthinkable.

"Hey, hey now Ahkmen, it's alright, we're not going anywhere, we're not going to leave you."

"_I don't want to sleep here!" _

"Ahkmen,"

"_No! It's wrong! I don't like it, I want to go home. Please! I want mummy! My mummy!"_ He started to sniffle again, rubbing his eyes with tiny fists he sat dwarfed by his own sarcophagus. He was just so small and miserable, placed as he was on those blankets he couldn't have looked further from home if he tried and he knew it. Tired, lost and desperately homesick she knew they were only moments from another flood of rather justified tears. Sac would have given anything in that moment to ease him.

She tried as best as she could, "There now, this is where the gods have decreed you stay but we will stay with you, come now and I shall sing for you?" She stroked his little face, trying to sooth the unhappy boy.

"Would you like to hold the baby my lad?" Teddy knew a losing battle when he saw one and offered his infant son to the frightened child in the hope it would provide a good enough distraction instead.

Ahkmen's eyes lit up.

"_Can I?"_

"Yes so long as you sit nicely." Sac gestured to make her point.

Ahkmen sat back down at once.

"Here you go." Very carefully she placed the baby in the child's arms. The little boy beamed.

"_He's so beautiful!"_

"Yes he is!"

"_I think you're the most beautifulest baby I've ever seen,"_ stated Ahkmen proudly before kissing Jean-Baptiste softly on the forehead.

JB stirred, opening his eyes to take in Ahkmen, his dark eyes regarding the child with interest. The little one gazed at him in wonder. The baby reached for Ahkmen's button nose before yawning widely and settling back to doze. It was clearly infectious, Ahkmen was soon yawning too.

Sac began to stroke Ahkmen's head, running her fingers through his short curls softly. She began to hum, then to sing. It was instinctive by now.

Ahkmen perked up immediately.

"_That's mummy's song!" _

Oh curses. She'd forgotten this was originally Ahkmenrah's lullaby, she'd been using it so long she had begun to think of it as hers. This could either go very well or very poorly.

She nodded and continued to sing

"_Do all mummies know this song?"_ _He'd only been around his mummy so maybe ALL mummies sang it to their children? It wasn't as if he'd been around many other children, especially not at bedtime. Maybe it was just a thing ALL mummies did? It made sense_, he thought, _Moon-Mother was a mummy and SHE sang it so it must be true. _

Sacagawea smiled at his question, guessing roughly at what he was asking, she knew the word for 'mother' now so it wasn't too hard to suppose what he was asking. Better to agree. Made life a lot easier.

She continued to sing in English, Jean-Baptiste being held as he was, comfortable and hearing his favourite lullaby began to doze off once again, yawned widely. Ahkmen followed suit.

His eyelids began to droop as his whole body did the same.

"Come on now son, lie down."

"_No! Don't want to sleep!"_

"Ahkmen, it's bedtime, look Jean-Baptiste is tired too!"

"_No! Don't want to! Mummy will come!" _

"Why don't you lie down with him?" Teddy gestured to get his meaning across

He expected argument but only received a gruding _"M'okay." _

"That's my lad."

Ahkmen, with Teddy's help, shuffled down to nestle on the blankets, Jean-Baptiste moved by his father's experienced hands to lie next to the tiny pharaoh. Ahkmen cuddled up to the baby immediately whilst JB batted affectionately at friendly face he found himself next to.

All the while Sacagawea sang, one hand stroking Ahkmen's hair the other clasping Teddy's hand for dear life.

It didn't take long for both children to fall sound asleep, Teddy tucking the blanket around them as Sac kissed the pair of boys.

"Now what shall we do my dear?"

"Now we wait in case he wakes, we cannot risk him being unsettled as he was last night, that was too close to dawn for comfort."

"I agree, I suggest we stay here till almost dawn then ask Lawrence to keep watch for the final minutes just in case."

"Yes, if you find him to ensure he knows our intent I shall stay here and await your return."

"Excellent my dear, I shall be as quick as I can." With a quick kiss Teddy was off in search of Larry.

Sac settled to watch over the sleeping young ones. This was going to be an interesting month she thought. All she could do she thought, was try to ensure Ahkmen felt as safe and as loved here at the museum as he did in his own home. If they could achieve that, have him happy to be with them then she would consider her job well done.

It was getting it done was going to prove the real trial.

The next morning Larry and Nicky were there to greet an awakened Ahkmen.

Larry had kept Nicky back from the sarcophagus whilst he opened it, he didn't want Nicky to see what Ahk looked like during the day, if he was having trouble with it then he was sure Nicky would probably end up with nightmares.

At least last night had gone to plan. Ahkmen was exhausted, it had been a busy two nights for a little boy and like his older self he needed to sleep. And sleep he did, peacefully and undisturbed he didn't even notice the baby getting gently lifted away from him at the end of the night. Larry had taken a picture before Sac retrieved her son, the two boys had looked too adorable, Ahkmen, in his spiderman pyjamas, curls wild, cuddled up to the sleeping baby like they were brothers just put down for a nap.

Larry got the distinct impression Ahkmenrah, when re-grown, was going to be mortified. Still, it was worth it.

The night guard was already thinking ahead to a longer term solution to the fact that instead of having a 4000 year old GROWN mummy residing in the sarcophagus during the day they had what was distinctly and unmistakeably a child. He needed to think of something to cover the fact to any casual observer. He mentally added it to his to-do list.

Today however, they had an immediate plan.

Start teaching Ahkmen English.

This was going to be interesting.

Ahkmen woke up as soon as the magic worked once more. He sat up slowly, groggy from sleep, rubbing his bleary eyes. Good lord, the kid really was dangerously cute.

"_M-mummy?"_

"Good morning Ahkmen. Do you remember me and Nicky?"

Ahkmen startled at his voice, backing up hard suddenly very wide awake.

"_Ah!"_

Nicky stepped forwards, _"It's okay, it's all right Ahkmen, you're safe in the god's place. I'm Ni-Kee remember? This is my dad Larry, he's the guardian here, he's not going to hurt you." _

"_Mummy? Daddy?"_

"_They're not here right now but Moon-Mother is coming" _

Ahkmen looked crushed at the knowledge his parents STILL weren't around however he cheered a little when he heard Sac's magic name mentioned, _"Moon-Mother?"_

"_Yeah she's coming to see you. You want to come say hello to her and the baby?"_

Ahkmen considered, he didn't like this room very much but he still wasn't sure about this guardian, he was very pale, but then again he did save him when he fell. Surely he couldn't be too bad? Ni-Kee was nice at least. He showed him crayons. He liked crayons! There were so many colours to draw with! Not like the paints at the palace.

"_Yes please!"_

"_Come on then."_

With an effort the little Egyptian got himself out and down from his sarcophagus, Larry twitching to help all the while.

They headed out without incident, Ahkmen happily latching onto Nicky's hand much to the older boy's annoyance. He still wasn't keen on this little imposter. He was the absolute reminder that Ahk, _his_ Ahk was gone. Nicky knew he was being very unfair, it wasn't the child's fault really but he was only ten himself and he resented the hell out the interloper.

They led Ahkmen to the main desk where a few of the other exhibits, including Sac, Teddy and JB were already assembled, they had thought last night about how they were going to attempt the lessons everyone agreed they should start with just gestures and flashcards given they should probably work up to showing Ahkmen language videos-they didn't think they could handle the million and one questions he would have about the project screen- eighteen year old Ahkmenrah had been bad enough when he'd seen the screen for the first time, losing about ten years in the process and asking hundreds of questions about the screen, the projector, how it worked, who made the films, who were people in them, who invented all the technologies almost faster than Larry could answer. It had been exhausting but rather endearing seeing the usually regal and reserved pharaoh babble excitedly like a kid in a candy shop.

"Cool, we're going to teach you some English today Ahkmen."

"English?"

"_Yeah the language I'm speaking right now,"_ He paused and actually flipped to English, "this is what English sounds like when it's being spoken."

"Everyone sounds the same."

"That's because we all speak English."

"Why? If we're in the land of the gods and I got chosen why doesn't anyone sound like me?"

"Because there are many different people chosen by many different gods of many different countries." Answered Octavius when Nicky translated Ahk's question-Nicky himself had no idea how to answer that one. "English was chosen as the common tongue."

"_Is it a divine language?"_ Interestingly Ahkmen switched his full attention to Octavius without batting an eyelid, responding to the general like the adult he was.

"No, it's just the one we all communicate in for convenience."

"_Oh. Is there a divine language?"_

"How do you mean?"

"_Something that the god speak in, we're only mortals and they know everything so do they have something they speak in?"_

This had got decidedly heavy.

"Presumably but as mortals I don't think we'll ever know."

"_Why?"_

"The god's need to keep a few little secrets to themselves don't they?"

"_Why?"_

"To keep themselves separate from us."

"_Oh. I thought a big boat in the sky was away enough." _

"Sometimes it needs to be more."

"_Oh. Did they decide on_ English?"

"No we did."

"_Why?"_

"Because lots of us speak it."

"_Who told you to?"_

"No one, the gods let us decide."

"_But there has to be someone in charge," _insisted the child.

"No, we all voted together to decide."

"_What's voting?"_

"When everyone gets to have their say."

"_Why?"_

"Because that's a democracy."

"_What's that?"_

"When people decide as a group."

"_Oh. Why?"_

"Because it's more fair." Nicky insisted, pressing on before the child could ask anything more, "Anyway let's start with the basics of English."

They spent half an hour going over very simple phrases, having Nicky there was an absolute blessing.

Between having him there to translate back and forth Ahkmen quickly picked up Hello, Please, Thank you, help, tired, scared, happy, crayons, cuddle, play,

He learned everyone's names to varying degrees of success, now the people present could look forward to being addressed as;

"Oct-tav-eeeee-uS"

"Je-D."

"Ann-na."

"Ragg-nah."

"La-ree."

"Att-tilll-Ah."

They didn't bother with 'Sacagawea' since he called her Moon-Mother anyway but when they tried to work on 'Teddy' when Nicky pointed to the president the little boy said '_Father Bear'_ which tickled Nicky so he translated it to 'Papa Bear.' Before Teddy could correct the child he had a little Egyptian octopus plastered to him declaring over and over in his piping voice, "Papa bear! Papa bear!" And well, who could argue with someone who looked so happy over the fact that he had a name now to put to Moon-Mother's Love.

By the end of the second hour of practice using flash cards to associate words and phrases Ahkmen could say and understand;

"My name is Ahkmen."

"What is your name?"

"I am happy."

"I am tired."

"I am scared."

"I would like to play, please."

"I would like a cuddle, please."

"I would like to sleep, please."

"I would like to crayon, please."

"I would like Moon-Mother please."

"Hello! How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you need?"

"What would you like to do?"

It was actually pretty impressive he got that much. His pronunciation wasn't brilliant but they could at least understand what he was saying when he tried English. Not bad for two hours. Ahk really did have a gift for languages.

Larry was reminded of the first few weeks with grown Ahk after he'd been released. He'd been so keen to get to know everyone, 54 years in a box had left him decidedly touch and people starved, he tried to get around everyone at the celebration party much to Larry's amusement, clearly trying to absorb as much as possible in one night.

It stopped being amusing when he came to check on Ahk before the night was done, wanting to see if he needed any help getting back into his exhibit. When Larry entered Ahk was facing his sarcophagus with the look of a condemned man.

"Hey Ahk, you okay?"

Ahk actually jumped. "Oh, my apologies guardian, I did not see you there, I am returning to my exhibit, have no fear, you do not need to oversee me."

"I wasn't here to oversee you man, just wanted to make sure you were okay, it's been a busy night, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I did thank you," worry began creeping across his face, "I trust I did not overstep my place?" The words were delivered with dignity, a rhetorical statement but Larry could see the tremor laying beneath them. Ahk was scared of something.

"No, no of course not." Larry assured quickly, "If I'm honest it was nice to see you getting on with everyone, I think the guys were impressed at how good you were at soccer."

"It is a very enjoyable game." Ahk gave a careful smile.

"Yeah, one of Nicky's favourites," He paused, trying to get the right words, "you know, it's okay to talk to people, don't worry about overstepping anything, you've as much right to do stuff here as everyone else."

"You have my eternal gratitude Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahk seemed genuine if a little guarded, he was still watching Larry very closely as if expecting him to make a sudden move.

"No problem, it must be good to see people again." The second the words left Larry's mouth he knew he'd said the WRONG thing.

Ahk's whole posture stiffened. "More than you can ever know." He whispered.

"Hey, buddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It is a joy to see so many new faces," pushed on Ahk quickly, "I wished to ensure I made use of my night of reward before I return. I hoped, I hoped I may ingratiate myself before I returned."

"You know you can pace yourself dude, people aren't going anywhere there's plenty of time to see them all."

"Then, I, you may, I might be freed once more?"

"Of course." Like he had to say it? It was obvious!

"Thank you guardian. That is most benevolent of you." Ahk gave him a slight bow, how did the guy make an incline of the head seem so damn regal?

"It's just my job." Shrugged Larry easily.

"Indeed." Ahk took a moment to process before continuing, "Do you wish me to return to my usual state of dress? I confess I rather enjoy what I am currently attired in however, I will of course act upon your wishes."

"No, just be comfortable, the bandages will take you half the night maybe just have a few on for during the day but just do what works for you."

"That is most kind of you."

If Larry had thought about it, he would have realised that Ahk was being overly formal, overly cautious with his speech however, at the time he honestly thought that was just how Ahk communicated. He had learned English in Cambridge after all. He would later learn that it was for a very different reason.

As it was, once they got past the whole taser thing, and the issues over sleeping, and assuring, reassuring, finally, that Larry was to be trusted, that Ahk was never going to be locked back up on Larry's watch, Ahk began to actually, honestly relax properly. He never stopped finding new people to speak to, Larry was more than a little impressed at how quickly Ahk made friends in the museum and how much effort he put into learning the greetings and basic conversation vocabulary so he could at least politely enquire how they were in their own language.

It was a good move politically speaking thought Larry, make friends fast as an insurance against being shut up again but he began to realise this wasn't just Ahk's insurance policy, he was genuinely curious and interested in meeting new people, finding out about all he'd missed over the years.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise when his own language began to evolve.

About four weeks into his new job and getting used to the museum being, well, the museum he rounded a corner to find his son and the polite, regal, Egyptian pharaoh babbling excitedly to each about. This was nothing out of the ordinary, ever since that first night Ahk had been released and he'd ridden Rexy with Nicky the two had formed a close friendship. Larry had never actually paused to think about that decision, letting his only son ride a re-animated t-rex fossil with an ancient Egyptian ruler whom by all rights should at the very least phenomenally pissed off if not actively trying to murder them all. He'd known Ahk for about five minutes and entrusted his son's safety to him. Huh.

But seeing them laughing and joking together he knew his gut instincts had been right. He still wasn't prepared for implications though.

"Dude! That's awesome!"

Larry dropped the bag of snacks he'd been carrying.

"What?!"

"Oh," Ahkmenrah turned to face Larry, sobering his expression slightly, "greetings Guardian of Brooklyn, Nicky was just explaining to me the story of a new film that is currently in production."

"Don't you Guardian of Brooklyn me like everything's normal!" cried Larry, still in a state of shock, "Since when do you use words like that?!"

Ahk looked suddenly contrite, "have I offended you Larry? I apologise, I did not realise I had used improper language." He turned to Nicky looking accusing, "you said they were exclamations of excitement! Not curse words!"

Nicky was completely non-plussed, "They're not curse words!" He assured the ruler before facing his father with a 'what's wrong Dad?' face, "What's the matter?"

"You taught the ancient Egyptian guy to say that?!"

"I am right here Larry." Huffed Ahk, "What in Horus's name is the matter Guardian? If I was not unwittingly speaking profanity what is the issue?"

"The issue is you sound completely wrong!"

"What?"

"You're meant to speak British!" Larry flapped.

"I am speaking English yes, you know that." Ahk was clearly puzzled by Larry's display of distress.

"No, I mean posh English, you're well spoken, you don't say things like 'awesome' and 'dude'!"

"Well I do now, the situation called for it, language does evolve Larry."

"But it just sounds weird!"

"Would you rather I uttered phrases such as this, "_My friend, that is beneficently masterful.l" _

"Which means?" Larry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Roughly translated?" Answered Ahk with a straight face, "Dude, that's awesome." He waited a beat before an impish grin broke across his face.

It was such a teenager moment, the first time Ahk looked like he was actually, properly relaxing into life here.

Larry couldn't help laughing, till all three were giggling like idiots. "Alright, you got me, I won't judge your choice of vocab from here on out, in fear of getting nothing but Egyptian from you in future!"

Ahk gave him a short bow, still grinning happily, pleased that his flippancy had been rewarded with amusement rather than punished. He was still testing the ropes.

"What film was it anyway?"

"Transformers."

Larry beamed, "Dude, that IS awesome."

They collapsed into giggles once more.

The memory of that, how Ahk gradually became part of the museum family as himself, on his own merit rather than because of his title and past status made what was happening now all the more painful.

It was having to start from scratch with him all over again.

With a child version who had no reason to trust any of them.

And yet.

Ahk's personality, his core being, was clearly on display here, undisguised by years of training and experience. They were getting to see what Ahkmenrah was like at his very heart. It was a privilege and it was terrifying.

They had a lot of responsibility.

"Hello, my name is Ahkmen, I would like a cuddle please."

'Hell-oh Ahkmen, my nam-me is Attila.' With that the Hun picked up the small child, who snuggled against Attila happily, the war leader wrapping his arms about him as though this was something they did every day.

Larry was lost for words on two counts.

On the one hand, who knew Ahkmenrah was at heart so damn affectionate? Fair enough he was a kid right now and all children are more affectionate than adults but still, the fact that he, Ahkmen, was actively seeking physical affection from someone other than Moon-Sacagawea, he corrected himself, was pretty surprising. The fact he was seeking it from Attila was off the chart.

Then again, considered Larry, Attila was clearly a warrior and with colouring closer to what Ahkmen recognised as 'safe' rather than Ragnar who, whilst another warrior, a guard, Larry realised, was as fair skinned as the night guard himself.

What Larry was still reeling from was the fact that Attila, ATTILA spoke that sentence in English, no fuss, no ceremony. He knew the guy was intelligent but that was impressive. He didn't have the benefit of direct translation.

Larry felt like a light bulb had been switched on.

This could be the start of something seriously awesome, they had a golden opportunity now to link the museum even more closely. What if instead of just teaching Ahkmen, they offered English lessons to the whole of the museum?

He looked around, beaming at his friends, 'what if' indeed.

It was surprisingly painless to organise. English lessons happened every evening, beginning the second hour after sundown and lasting till everyone was bored or tired. Mostly, everyone stuck out two hours per night on average which was fair enough, English wasn't the easiest language to grasp.

With the efforts of Larry himself, Sacagawea, Teddy, Anna, Martha, Octavius, Lewis, Clark and Nicky everyone who was keen to learn began to understand the basics by the end of the first week. People practiced with each other, using helpful links to other languages where they could, Octavius in particular enjoying his role of teacher, explaining the Latin roots of the English language with Jed on hand to keep him was waxing too lyrically about origins of speech.

All in all, after the first week of language lessons it was fair to say that everyone had made some pretty impressive progress. Ahkmen in particular.

They might have been saddled with a tiny Egyptian child unexpectedly but Larry couldn't help but be pleased that at least this being a bi-product on their enforced month-long baby sit. This, the museum communicating even more freely than before was certainly something Larry could live with.

Now just to survive the rest of the chaos that surrounded them.

_**Thank you to everyone for reading this! Please let me know what you think, I'll do my best to make sure I update sooner next time! **_


	24. A Month of Ahkmen-Bows,BridgesChocolate

_**Hello my lovely readers! **_

_**I am so sorry you've had to wait an extra week for an update, I've been horribly busy with work and I am finally going to be moving into a new house so it's all been rather hectic at my end and will continue to be for the next month :( I'm very sorry you're having to wait so long but please carry on being as patient and lovely as you are, I promise I will never abandon this story! This chapter is extra-long to make up for the wait!**_

_**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, I read every single one and you never fail to make my day so thank you, you're really keeping me going! **_

_**To all of you lovely readers who are missing grown up Ahk, I promise he WILL return however, I've got a lot to do with little Ahk first otherwise my story down the line won't work out at all, he's going to kick-start a lot of vital plot points! So please bear with me, I promise it's worth it! (we're not even half way through of what I've planned out for this universe! I've got this universe's take on NATM2 with adult Ahk for a start!) But Grown-up Ahk will appear here and there in flashbacks for all of you who were wondering what on earth happened in his first six weeks of freedom before 'A Long Awaited Treasure' took place! Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**_

**19-1-Thank you so much, I'm doing my best to get these out as soon as I can, I hate making people wait! I have to confess, since this is an au universe, the exhibits are going to learn English a little more quickly, they'll still use their own language more often than not but they'll be able to communicate in English to a basic level (Yes, I've seen NATM3-you'll see in time how I get around some of the key plot points they reveal in that without committing us to that sad, sad, ending!) Attila is a clever chap too, I figure once he's taught formally and WANTS to learn he'd pick it up :) I'm really glad you're enjoying it! The taser incident is coming, I promise! Thanks again for reading! :D**

**Chyna- Thank you so much! *blushes profusely* I'm so glad you're enjoying it and Dude, YOU'RE awesome for taking the time to tell me! :D I'll see what I can do with your prompt, I don't think I can manage it when Nicky is still ten since it really goes against his character as I have written him but I'm not against it for older Nicky, let's see what I can do! Also, I promise the taser incident is forthcoming, it's about 2-3 stories after this one! Good point about the being hurt, I haven't honestly considered it so possibly but I think it's more likely that just being hit with a blast of energy is painful rather than anything seriously life threatening but we'll see…thanks for the prompt!**

**NatM-fan – Thank you so much, I'm so pleased you're still enjoying this series of mine! Characterisation praise makes me glow with happiness! Thank you so much, I'm delighted to know you think I'm getting them right, it means so much to me! :D Larry is fantastic, there is more Larry-centric stuff in the pipeline, I promise! I think it's really important to make sure Ahkmen is both regal and a little boy, it tends to flip between his honest reactions and what he's been trained to do. I like to think it shows more about Ahk's core personality. I thought English lessons would be a good move to have everyone start to communicate a little more (They all had 8 years to learn in the films so it wasn't all that surprising Attila actually knew some English, he's not daft!) **

**Guest- Ooh thank you! I figured little Ahk needed a name other than 'Baby Ahk' so Ahkmen stuck, same person, just smaller and allows people to distinguish! Oh yeah, there's going to be more reveals over what Ahk's childhood with Kah was like ( I am really sorry to all Kah fans-I've not made him very redeemable) Well spotted on the temporary exhibits note, yes I'll be doing stuff with them just not yet, they're in the pipeline. I hadn't thought about working in something Egyptian but that's a pretty good prompt! I'll see what my brain can conjure! Thank you so much! :)**

**Guest (2) Not for a while I'm afraid :( I need him tiny for the moment to help me with a lot of plot points I have planned so I can plausibly reach the final story arc! (Though I 100% that a) the final story arc IS worth is and b) that grown Ahk WILL return down the line and plays a crucial role in my take on NATM2) Sorry to disappoint you for the time being. **

**Avian-Thank you so much for continuing to read this series and writing me such lovely long reviews! Yes, the whole museum is much closer and affectionate since Larry took over so they are more than willing to help look after Ahkmen. Sac is Museum Mum so she does her best for him and I thought the name fit well, I'm glad you agree! Ahkmen is VERY loving, he's not had a lot of affection so he grabs it where he can (he's not going to be short of it in the museum I can promise you that!) The English lessons made sense to have because if they have to teach one person in the museum they might as well teach everyone! Attila had to learn sometime! :D Hee hee! I'm glad you liked the flashback, I'll try to do one in each story-I thought since Ahk is rather clever he'd pick up on modernisms very quickly! Aww! You've hit on a future plot line, it's not Nicky's bear but a teddy bear will make an appearance soon! :D He does keep all the pictures, I don't know if they come to life, we'll have to wait and see! :P ****Ulasan anda membuat saya tersenyum lama selepas saya telah membaca mereka dan sokongan kepada saya pada hari yang tidak baik. Terima :)**

**Guest (3) There are definitely cute scenes between the two of them planned have no fear! I'm sorry there was a wait for this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for taking the time to review! :D**

**Broken bridges and Chocolate mortar**

Larry knew he'd been pretty damn lucky this week. It could have gone so badly wrong and yet, as it was nothing was, for once, on fire, everyone was getting along and they had yet to traumatise their newest addition.

Children really were resilient it turned out.

Ahkmen had adapted fairly well to life in the museum, he was endlessly curious, interested in everything and fascinated by pretty the entire contents of the building.

Now he was getting to grips with English it was only getting easier to communicate with him.

They'd very quickly worked out a morning/evening routine which the child took to fairly easily.

One of the exhibits or Larry (usually both) would make it to Ahk's room as soon as humanly possible, Ahkmen having promised to wait for a grown up to come for him when he woke up. They would then take him to the nearest bathroom and help him wash his face and brush his teeth since he complained he felt 'icky' when he woke up of a morning (Apparently it was a word that worked in almost every language.), they weren't sure if this was because Ahkmen was once human and thus effected differently by the tablet or it was just a force of habit from his routine at the palace but either way Larry picked him up a toothbrush and washcloth much to the child's joy.

Larry had also picked up some normal children's clothes for the tiny pharaoh, initially just t-shirts and a pair of dungarees which had the added advantage of giving everything something grab hold of when the child was dashing about excitedly. It was the little red sneakers Ahkmen was most enamoured of, sitting patiently watching Teddy keenly whilst he tied up the laces.

Learning how to do bows had kept the child happily occupied for the best part of two hours.

Larry spent the rest of week spotting bows tied in the most unlikely of places.

Most notably had been in Ragnar's hair and beard.

Ahkmen after a few days had begun to relax around the paler exhibits and quickly acted on his fascination with the Viking warlord.

"Why do you grow gold from your face?"

Ragnar looked down in surprise at the piping little voice. He hadn't heard the child, 'Ahkmen' he reminded himself, approach. He stopped polishing Gunnuld to focus on the little boy, he had been aware that the pharaoh possessed an impressive stare but reduced to his child-form the pharaoh's eyes seemed to make up half of his face.

It was hard to resist any question when asked by those eyes even if he didn't understand most of it, English was not coming easily to him yet however, the child was pointing as he spoke so he could guess the gist.

He looked so innocent for a change, it was nice not to see the weight of world behind that stare for once. Ragnar found himself willing to indulge the child, his adult self rarely asked anything of him. It didn't mean he wouldn't have any fun though.

"Gold?" He questioned knowingly.

"Yes, your face has gold growing out of it. Why?"

"Why do you head have Jet grow _out of_ it?" Countered Ragnar

"Jet?" The child reached up to grab his curls. "I don't, it's just hair!"

"So is mine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I feel?"

Ragnar laughed heartily, he reminded him of Snorri at that age, everything was who? What? When and WHY?' He sobered for a moment, he didn't often let himself think of his family, he, unlike the others had long since lost them even before their presence in the museum had severed bonds. Siguld and Snorri had been lost to a raid, his village burned whilst he and the others were away at the behest of their theign. He'd since foresworn the touch of another, unwilling to risk the horror again. When he became a lord in his own right he ensured all villages were protected at all times, even during festivals and their own raiding voyages. He always made sure they had enough protection.

The last thing he remembered was sailing with his men for fabled new world before waking in the museum. Part of him wondered if he ever got there. It had taken him 54 years but he'd begun to finally relax and accept that they were in fact safe and there were no enemy raiders likely to destroy his friends here, not since everyone had proven themselves so capable at the last intrusion. He was safe to care again.

Ragnar snapped himself out of his reverie.

"Please?" implored the little boy.

How could he deny such a heartfelt request?

"As you wish_ ingot." _He reached down and picked the tiny child up, Ahkmen settled happily in Ragnar's arms, immediately little fingers were buried in his long golden braids.

"It's hair!"

"_Did I not say as much?" _

Why can't you talk English lots?

"I am learn-ning." Explained the Viking gruffly, unable to hide his annoyance at finding English so difficult to understand.

"So am I. What's your language?"

"_Norse." _

"_Norse?" _Ahkmen tried to copy.

"Yes."

"Where do you come from?"

Ragnar had seen enough maps to know the vast distance between Ahkmenrah's land and his own, he'd travelled almost as far himself during his first life, heard tell of those who'd travelled to countries where the sun blazed all day and they built palaces of gilded marble and riches flowed like mead. He'd been tempted to see such things himself but the pull of a new, untouched world drew him harder.

"I come from north, long way from you."

"Is that why you're so pale? You don't get the sun?"

"No little one, _we are made in the image of our gods just as you are_."

"How many are there?"

"Many, _I do not have the words to tell you yet. But I will."_

"Oh. Are all your people golden like you?"

"Some. Not all."

"Does everyone have these?" He tugged gently on Ragnar's beard for emphasis.

"No, only the men."

"No ladies?" questioned he little boy, he'd never seen anyone with quite as much hair as Ragnar and his men, he could readily believe that the _Norse_ ladies were as hairy as the men.

Ragnar barked in laughter. "No, _usually not."_

"Oh. Why?"

"Only men little one. _Ladies are too pretty to hide their faces." _

"What's under it?"

"My face."

"Really?" The child clearly didn't believe him.

"Yes."

Ahkmen seemed unconvinced and plunged his fingers into Ragnar's glorious beard determined to see if what the golden warrior said was true.

Which was exactly how Anna found them both a moment later.

"Having fun are we?"

"This is not what it looks like!"

"I'm finding Ragnar's face!" Chirped Ahkmen happily.

The Viking sighed in defeat. "It is exactly what it looks like."

Anna couldn't hide her giggles.

"Come now Ahkmen, you've untidied all of Ragnar's braids! We shall have to fix them for him. So long as Ragnar doesn't mind?"

Ragnar's eyes widened, it was a rather intimate thing she was suggesting but then again, she was not from his culture, she couldn't know. Maybe it was customary for her? Either way he couldn't deny wanting to feel her hands on him, in friendship or otherwise.

"No, I would like help, _your ever skilled hands are always a blessing silver fingers_."

"What does that mean?"

"Too many words _ingot_." Smiled Ragnar.

As it was, Anna was almost a head shorter than him and Ahkmen barely reached the top of his thigh so he did the best thing he could and sat down allowing them both easier access. Ahkmen clambered happily into his lap fingers already back in his impressive beard. Anna however took a moment to appreciate the sight. Ragnar really did have the most incredible blue eyes, like the sky on a summer's day, clear and uncomplicated but could storm fiercely with little warning.

He was a good friend to her, granted they didn't converse with words all that much, English was a hard creature to wrestle and Ragnar's hands were coated in oil rather than chalk but he persevered for the museum. She didn't realise his efforts had a particular aim in sight. Anna knew they still spoke fluently despite the language barrier, no one had ever understood her mood and feelings quite so well as him, they'd grown more in-tune as time had worn on, ever since Larry had taken over guardianship. To have someone like that, like him meant the world to her. Their friendship was something she would cherish forever and she would rather be sun-dust than risk ruining it.

Which was why she tried her hardest not to look too closely, or let her fingers linger too long whilst she worked the intricate plaits. She had offered her help in friendship. And friendship only. Why was his beard so soft?

"I've done a bow!" Ahkmen chirped happily, showing the sloppily tied strands of actual beard.

Anna and Ragnar shared a look that spoke volumes.

Ragnar resigned, Anna trying hard not to giggle, both highly amused (and not a little bit grateful for the break in the sudden tension that had formed)

A look of pure mischief bloomed in Anna's eyes.

Ragnar knew in his heart of hearts that he was utterly doomed.

He found he didn't care all that much.

"That's nice Ahkmen but I think bows work better in ribbon. I know how about I do the plaiting and you tie nice bows on the end? I've got lots of pretty ribbons with me."

Raganr glared at the Dutch woman

/I hate you/ he declared with his blue stare.

/No you don't besides you will look pretty with ribbons/

/You are a harridan!/

/I know but you put up with me/

/Someone has to/

/I'm glad it's you/

They shared a small smile.

"What ribbons do you have?" Piped up Ahkmen.

Anna smiled down at the eager little boy, though only Ragnar caught the glint of wickedness. He would have to return this no doubt humiliating favour in kind. And soon. It would be fun to plot.

"I have lots Ahkmen, choose the ones you think are the prettiest."

Which is why when Larry saw the Norse lord later he had lovely and enthusiastically tied multicoloured bows in his beard.

A Viking with rainbow bows in his beard.

Larry had officially seen it all.

Look what I did for Ragnar!" Beamed Ahkmen from where he was riding Ragnar's shoulders, "He's all pretty!"

Larry gauged Ragnar's face before agreeing, the warlord was not looking particularly murderous. Indeed, he actually looked fairly amused.

"Yup, very pretty Ahkmen."

"Anna helped!"

"Oh did she?"

"_She did guardian. Don't worry, she'll get her own chance to be pretty, have no fear." _

Larry didn't understand a word Ragnar had just said but he figured Anna should probably be quite worried given the look on his face.

Larry was also pretty astounded at Ahkmen's language skills.

By the end of the week when Ahkmen was decorating Ragnar he'd really got to grips with basic English. It probably helped that so many people were willing to talk with him and help him when he got stuck. He was a ridiculously cute kid after all.

Plus, he had a way of making you feel like you were the best human on the planet for helping so there was that too.

Although, just because he picked it up quickly didn't mean it had all been plain sailing, some words they hadn't practiced simply because no one thought they'd be relevant.

Larry and the others had been in for a shock three days into caring for their new charge.

"_I'm hungry_."

"What is it Ahkmen?" The kid was looking decidedly upset, at first Larry figured it was because Teddy and Sac had left Ahkmen with him for half an hour whilst they had to tend to other issues, there was something going on with one the other Native American tribes at the museum and they wanted Sac and Teddy's help.

"Please, _I'm hungry_."

"I don't understand." Larry was watching Ahkmen get more upset, desperately trying to figure out just what the matter was. Was it him? Was he scaring him?

"I want _something to eat _please."

"Ahkmen, what do you want? I don't-"

"I, please, bitey."

"bitey?!" What the hell did that mean? Was he scared of being bitten by something? No, Nala was kind to him, she liked him.

"_I'm hungry!_ Please! _My tummy hurts!"_ The little boy began to cry.

"Ahkmen, please buddy, what's wrong?"

"_Have I been bad?! I tried to be good! I'm sorry! I'm hungry! I didn't mean to be bad! My tummy hurts!"_ At which point the child sat down, burying his face in his hands and sobbed.

Oh this was a disaster! He'd only had him twenty minutes!

Larry picked him up without a second thought, Dad instincts in overdrive, "hey little buddy what's the matter?" The tiny pharaoh sobbed harder.

"_I waited and waited but no one's called me into dinner! Was I bad? Don't I get dinner here for being bad like the servant children? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I just want to eat! I thought I was being good and waiting like mummy says to be polite but it's been a long time and my tummy hurts and I've slept and slept and I'm still hungry! I'm sorry but my tummy hurts so much!" _

Larry sat the hysterical child on the desk.

"Ahkmen, shhh, deep breaths buddy, can you show me what's the matter?" He mimed as he spoke.

The child, still crying, scared he was still being bad, hesitantly pointed to his stomach and then his mouth.

"B-bite, bite," he tried again, in English then gave up and flipped back to Egyptian, "_f-fo f-food_."

Holy mother of God.

Ahkmen was hungry.

Honest to God, starving hungry since he'd been here three days already. Well he had just failed his parenting test. The poor kid was clearly famished but was scared of telling him so.

Another sick thought hit him.

Ahkmen's physicality's were the same as Ahkmenrah's.

Ahkmen was hungry to the point he was wailing with need. He could feel that need that acutely.

It stood to reason Ahkmenrah did too.

Oh Larry felt horrible. What kind of friend, what kind of guardian was he to let someone suffer like that? How had he not realised.

Wait. THAT was where his biscuits kept disappearing to!

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be bad!" _Sobbed the little boy_, "Can I have something to eat _please_?! I'll be good I promise!" _

"Oh, hey buddy, Ahkmen, it's okay, come let's get you fed".

He picked up the tiny weeping child carrying him easily to the kitchen. Putting Ahkmen down on one of the chairs he knelt to look at the child face to face. "Ahkmen, look at me, it's okay, you're not bad and I am going to feed you okay?" He very carefully wiped away the tears, hugging the little boy trying to reassure him that he'd done nothing wrong.

Larry quickly grabbed his own sandwiches, his midnight snack as Nicky affectionately called it and put it in front of the child, as well as an apple and an oat bar he found in a quick search of the cupboards.

Ahkmen looked apprehensively at the offerings.

Oh of course, he'd never seen sandwiches before! Larry picked up one, mimed eating and handed it to the child.

Ahkmen took it very gingerly, he sniffed it cautiously before hunger won out over scepticism. The child bit into the soft bread and his face lit up.

Thank god he'd only made them with cheese and ham as fillings today, nice and simple for the small boy. Ahkmen clearly approved, eating with concentrated enjoyment.

Once Larry was certain Ahkmen was eating happily, fully focused on that task alone he quietly stepped outside the kitchen to try and get his emotions in order.

Ahkmen got hungry.

Ahkmenrah got hungry.

Ahkmen got hungry enough in three days that he began to cry, begging for food in pure desperation.

Ahkmenrah had been with them, freed, for six months. Even if the tablet reset him every night so that he couldn't starve to death, he was STILL hungry, still needed or felt like he needed to eat. He FELT hunger. And Larry hadn't noticed.

Larry didn't know, Ahk hadn't told any of them. Ahk hadn't trusted them enough to share this most basic of needs.

And Larry HADN'T NOTICED.

He'd failed Ahk in the worst way.

The Night Guard had to stifle a sob. He couldn't believe he'd let Ahk down so badly.

He was still trying to compose himself when Teddy rounded the corner.

"Lawrence? Good Lord! What on earth is the matter?!" Teddy was immediately worried, Ahkmen wasn't anyway to be seen.

"Ahkmen, Ahk, he-" Larry couldn't finish the sentence, he was too ashamed.

Teddy took Larry by the shoulders forcing the younger man to look straight at him, "Lawrence!" Prompted the president in a no nonsense tone, fear fuelling him, "what has happened? Is he alright? Do we need to find him or tend to him or-"

"He gets hungry!"

Teddy was non-plussed for a moment before the weight of that statement sunk in.

"Oh my goodness". Teddy actually looked like he was made of wax for a moment, so horrified by the news.

"He needs, well, feels like he needs to eat! He was crying Teddy! Crying with hunger! If he can feel that bad after three days then-"

Teddy tried to reassure him, "Lawrence you couldn't have known."

"I should have!" Larry countered frantically, "I'm supposed to look after you guys!"

"But the rest of us aren't effected by that particular requirement, it's hardly the norm around here."

"But that doesn't make it okay!"

"No, no it doesn't but Ahkmenrah is an adult, a young adult granted but an adult all the same. He was perfectly capable of asking you for help and he didn't. You can't take all the blame here my boy."

"But why wouldn't he tell me something like that?"

"My best guess? Pride probably, at least in part and knowing him as well as I did, I'm sure he would not have liked to mark himself out a separate from the rest of us, he spent a long time trying to be counted as one of the exhibits, be part of the crowd and accepted, admitting he had different needs I'm sure would have undermined that aim."

Larry's eyes widened at Teddy's insight, the president was probably right knowing Ahk and yet he couldn't let it rest, "But I should-

"No Lawrence," stated Teddy firmly, "you can't do everything, lord knows you try your best but you simply can't, you are not a mind reader. The important thing is Ahkmen is now provided for and looked after which I like to think we're all doing a rather good job so far, so please, just focus on the present. When our Pharaoh returns we can have a long chat about personal requirements until then, we must focus on the task at hand."

Larry looked so very miserable for a moment, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. Teddy did the only thing he could and wrapped the night guard in a solid reaffirming hug. "Don't worry so much my boy," consoled Teddy gently, "we all have a responsibility to each other, we all missed the signs alongside you and we will address this when we can. Don't be so hard on yourself."

With a manly pat on the back he released the night guard.

Larry swallowed hard, reeling from the impact Sacagawea and family responsibilities had had on the once overly bombastic president.

"Thanks Teddy, I really appreciate it."

"You're most welcome my boy," Teddy's blue eyes were warm and kind, "now carry on with our Ahkmen, Sacagawea and I shall be back soon to take him off for bed, we're finished with the tribe now, Sacagawea just wanted to take advantage of a little free time, she'd been looking for a new story to read to him tonight."

"Good, I don't think he can get enough of storytime right now, I must have heard Goldilocks and the three bears four times this evening, mostly in Egyptian."

Teddy chuckled, "what can I say, He assumed the bears were myself, Sacagawea and Jean-Baptiste."

"Yeah, and that Anna was Goldilocks!"

Children have the most wonderful imaginations.

"Yeah, they really do, speaking of, best get back to that one. See you soon, thanks again."

"You're welcome Lawrence."

Teddy headed off to tell Sac about the success of last night whilst Larry returned to Ahkmen who was avidly devouring the apple he left him, the sandwiches long since swallowed.

"This is really good!" Grinned Ahkmen with butter on his cheek and a piece of apple in his hair.

"I'm glad Ahkmen."

"Thank you!"

"No problem, no problem at all."

It was an oddly portentous turn of phrase, Larry was indeed lucky, there wasn't really a problem till the following weekend.

Then there was a PROBLEM.

It was the weekend so course Nicky was with them, he'd actually been with them all week, Erica having asked Larry to keep Nicky that week since her mother was only going to get out of hospital on the Friday and still needed settling back into her own house over the weekend. Don was still away.

Nicky had been happy enough once he'd been assured and reassured that his Grandma Jane was in fact on the mend and even loved her get well card. The only thing that had been a problem there was Ahkmen. Or rather, Nicky's rather obvious dislike of the child. As soon as the night's English lesson was over the night guard's son was off like a rocket preferring to get as far away from Ahkmen as possible to remove the constant reminder that his best friend was still missing. Larry couldn't blame Nicky really, it was a lot to handle for a ten year old though he wished his son wasn't as obvious in his dislike.

Ahkmen either didn't notice or didn't care. He absolutely adored Nicky and sought him out whenever he could. Which usually posed little trouble since the rest of the exhibits were quite happy to keep the two of them apart, distracting Ahkmen mainly through playing or crayoning with him.

Larry still wasn't getting over the image anytime soon of half the civil war soldiers sat happily drawing and colouring in with the tiny pharaoh, bayonets long since forgotten. It had been fascinating to see how unperturbed Ahkmen had been about faceless soldiers, after sitting in the lap of one and curiously tracing the outlines of cloth features with the gesture being returned by the infantryman they had seemingly accepted each other. Apparently mutual face stroking was a thing for trust? Who knew anymore?

Larry certainly didn't.

But similar things kept happening, apparently 'Ahkmen' and 'Tactile' were interchangeable words. Attila was already a favourite with the rest of the Huns following closely, they happily kept him amused playing piggy back rides. (Edil and Uruk were particularly game for racing each other). Sir William and his men acted out the tale of St George and the Dragon to a delighted Ahkmen who'd never heard any knights and dragons stories before and was completely enchanted.

The women of the craft room of course loved him and sat with him to teach him how to knit showing endless patience with both the hundreds of questions that poured out of his mouth and fixing the seemingly unending mistakes the over-eager child made with the scarf they were trying to get him set on. Anything to keep him out of mischief for five minutes since he wanted to see everything at once.

Ahkmen loved all and every scrap of attention he got, cuddling up to anyone who would let him.

He was a remarkably sweet child and worryingly well behaved. He'd only had one tantrum that had lasted all of ten minutes, flying into a rage of stomping feet when he didn't want to go to bed on his second night.

Sacagawea had calmly picked him up and put him in Larry's office closing the door whilst explaining he could come out again when he stopped being so silly.

She absolutely refused to allow him to get away with any bratty behaviour even if he did rather have more reason than most to get hysterical. She was not about to allow him to think he could get his own way by screaming, that way led to awfulness, she knew from her own tribe and the people of Louisville.

Ahkmen was naturally a well behaved child and apparently all it needed was that one display of parental authority. He stopped trying to bash the door open after roughly two minutes, he stopped pulling on the door after four and stopped screaming after six. Sacagawea opened the door after ten to see a miserable Ahkmen sat on the floor looking very sorry indeed.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?"

"Yes Moon-Mother." He sniffed.

"What do you say?" She prompted.

"I'm sorry!" He answered immediately.

"What for?"

"I didn't go to bed when you asked and I got all screamy! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. It's unbecoming for a prince to make a fuss like that. I won't do it again."

Sacagawea marvelled at the language of the child, the fact that not only had he learned those words but that he put them into such a phrase, yet another reminder of Ahkmenrah's noble origins, he really was taught from birth. She was beginning to appreciate all the more how relaxed the grown Pharaoh had become, it had been quite the undiscovered honour. "It's alright." She spoke aloud, "I forgive you and I still love you." She confirmed the all-important issue, knowing instinctively that would be the thing most of the child's mind. She opened her arms and the little boy threw himself into her embrace with a short cry.

"I'm sorry!"

"I know little moon, I know, you've said you're sorry and you won't do it again and now you're forgiven." She kissed him for good measure. "Now Ahkmen, next time you don't want to do something, you need to tell me you don't want to do it and why. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Moon-Mother."

"That's my good little moon. Good boy."

"Moon-Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not hitting me when I was bad."

Sac's heart dropped into her moccasins. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping him gently but firmly making sure he was looking directly at her.

"Ahkmen, I will never hit you, even if you've been bad. If you're bad you'll be punished by not being able to play with people and you'll have to sit on your own but I will not hit you. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes." He hiccupped, the crying catching up with him.

"Good. Now come on, it's bed time."

Unsurprisingly the child put up no resistance, listening intently at the stories read to him at bedtime even if he didn't understand all the words.

So yeah, it could have been much worse and if he were honest, Larry was actually okay with having his son keep his distance from the tiny pharaoh, after all, he didn't want his son upset any more than he already was.

But as with most cases in the museum, the universe was against him. Big Time.

Someone or something had set off the blue whale. Which meant the rest of the Sealife room was in the process of flipping out big time, the creatures trying to smash their way clear of the glass to free themselves away from the awful noise. The whale himself was thrashing fit to burst to the point Larry thought the whole building was going to come down around them.

"Nicky, Nicky I need you to take Ahkmen."

"What?" The child was horrified, "Why?!"

"You hear that noise? That's the blue whale having the freak out to end all freak outs. I know you don't want to be around him, I know, but I have literally no else to ask, we're all having to handle this one. I should be an hour tops, just crayon with him or something, I'm sorry pal, I am but I am slightly concerned the whole building is going to come down around us."

Nicky couldn't deny the sounds coming from the Sealife room were actually terrifying however, he STILL didn't want anything to do with the little imposter. It wasn't fair!

"But!"

"Nicky," Larry turned very serious, "Ahkmen right now is as human as you and me, there's only one set of ear plugs plus there is no way we can let him near that chaos. Please buddy, I need you to be my guy right now."

His father really wasn't messing around. There was only one thing Nicky could say.

"Sure thing Dad, I'll take him to the mineral room, it's safe there."

Larry hugged his boy in relief, pressing a quick kiss to his dark head.

"Thanks pal, I owe you."

Within ten seconds Nicky had a tiny Egyptian attached to him.

Urgh.

The things he did for his dad.

"Nice to see you too Ahkmen, come on, I've got something to show you."

"Something to show me? Is it nice? Is it exciting? What is it? What's all the noise?"

"Just come on and you'll see. Don't worry about the noise, it's just a whale."

"What's a wah-ale?"

"A big fish that lives in the sea." Nicky was so not about to explain the differences between fish and mammals.

"Like the red sea?"

"No."

"But-"

"Just come on!" Nicky took the little boy's hand and pulled him along, taking him as far away from the Sealife room as possible.

He didn't stop till they reached the mineral room.

"What are we going to do? Can we play?" He flipped into Egyptian in his excitement, "_Look at the pretty rocks! They're so sparkly! It's like the treasury jewels but nicer! Is this where they come from? What's this one? What's that one? What this one's name? I've not seen this one before! Do crystals come in all colours? How many colours are there?"_

"Ahkmen stop!" Nicky couldn't hear himself think, "Just stop!" He yelled.

The small child flinched then froze. He'd talked too much again. He was going to be hit. This was why Kah and Nicky didn't like him. He talked too much. Kah had told him over and over he only liked him when he was still and quiet.

"Sorry." The little boy offered in a small voice, drooping in shame.

Nicky sighed. Great, now the kid was miserable. He was a rotten excuse for an older brother. It was a good job he was an only child, he would suck if he really had to deal with a little brother or sister.

"Look, just, just sit down okay? I've got something for you it listen to."

"Listen?" Asked the little boy, clearly trying to not to let the other hundreds of questions spill out of his mouth.

"Yeah, just sit down here and listen." Nicky pulled out his ipod, a gift from Don a few months ago.

It was one of his favourite things, Nicky loved music, he'd inherited an interesting mix of pop and classical from his mom, classic rock and 80's power metal from his dad and a surprising amount of indie music from Don.

But his favourite thing? Finding new music to share with Ahk.

Ahkmenrah, _his_ Ahkmenrah, loved music as much as Nicky did and wanted to catch up on the roughly 4000 years he'd missed out on. It had been an adventure for the pair of them and Nicky had loved nothing more than to sit quietly with Ahk in the flower room, just the two of them and listen to all the new sounds he'd downloaded. Ahk had known a little bit about classic music from his time at Cambridge, excitedly having explained what a gramophone was which started their whole music listening project off. Nicky and Ahk had had to look up the gramo-thing in one of his dad's history books. That had been too funny.

"Nicky! Look I've found it!" exclaimed Ahk excitedly.

"Found what?" Nicky was already looking at something else in another book.

"The musical device I was telling you about!"

"The gamble phone?"

"Grammophone! It was a marvellous device! It could play the recordings of-"

"Orchestras and symphonies and it was the most awesome thing ever." Nicky rolled his eyes, "I know dude. You told me already, twice."

"Well excuse my excitement," Huffed Ahk, "it made my time in England a fraction more tolerable but if you don't even want to see then-"

"Of course I do!" Nicky grinned, "I just wanted to wind you up!"

"Then we should get you one of these!" Countered Ahk immediately, "They required it, at least the one in Cambridge did."

He shoved the book in Nicky's face, the picture showing a gramophone with a large brass horn and a crank lever at the front.

"Smart ass."

Ahk huffed once more to cover his amusement, "I prefer 'wise ass', wisdom is hard won you know." Ahk managed the regal haughtiness for all of three seconds before Nicky hit him lightly in the shoulder

"Dude!"

A huge grin split Ahk's face, "Just look Nicky!" And Nicky did, his enthusiasm was just so infectious. It looked about as weird as he'd thought given Ahk's description. A grin spread over Nicky's face, Ahk was going to flip when he showed him what Don had given him for managing to finish the semester with a 4.0 (which was in no small part down to Ahk's tutorledge to be fair) then he hit on a second idea, he should show Ahk the evolution of music players and then the music itself! That would be awesome and they'd both learn something! Ahk knew about pop music already and loved it, dancing like a dork happily when they had a party but there was so much more out there!

They spent the rest of the evening going through the book, showing the different formats. Ahk was enchanted, utterly fascinated by the idea that there were increasingly technological ways to carry recordings of your favourite music to listen to whenever you required it. He remembered his parents and later himself having to requests his favourite musicians to assemble and play, it took a lot of planning in his court to get to listen to all his favourite pieces in one evening. He was rather jealous of Nicky advantage.

Which was nothing compared to the sheer awe he felt the next night when Nicky came to him, grinning for ear to ear and promised to show him something special.

He wasn't disappointed.

"I have got for you the history of music!"

Ahk looked about curiously, "I don't see a book."

"You can't read about it! I've got it here, we're going to listen to the best of what I can find, so I got stuff that's kinda replica stuff from Ancient Greece and Medieval England and then we got classical music, I got some of the most famous stuff, um, Bach, and Beethoven and Mozart and then there's these guys Vi-Vivaldi and Holtz then we got some Jazz and Blues and Rock and Roll. I got some Beatles and Elvis Presley 'cause apparently everyone has to know who he is and then classic rock too which is cool, Dad sings them a lot and we have some hair metal and power cords and we got some modern pop to finish."

Ahk was sat with his mouth hanging open.

"I-"

"That's not everything," explained the boy hurriedly, "sorry, it's just stuff I know right now, I figured we could look things up together? I mean I have no idea what music is listened to round the world, I only the English rock 'cause of Dad and-"

"You, you did this, all of this for me?"

"Yeah, of course! You're my bro! And you love music, you should have seen your face just learning about stuff that plays it!"

"And you have one of those modern devices?"

"Yes I do! Don gave it to me for getting all A's in my last tests, and since you helped me get those A's it's only fair you get to enjoy the benefits too!"

Ahk was speechless. Opting to hug the boy instead to show his gratitude.

They spent the whole night listening to what Nicky had compiled.

Ahk had been spellbound.

The music that flowed from Nicky's ipod was magical, he almost recognised the first pieces from Greece, apparently played on instruments not entirely dissimilar from the ones he'd listened to in his own court. The medieval music was something else though. Ahk loved the songs, they sounded beautiful, unearthly. One, Scarborough Fair moved him to tears, when Nicky asked he said it was all about impossible longing and he knew all about that. Nicky didn't press him, he didn't even know what to say to that so he just moved on with the selection. Ahk liked Greensleeves thinking it peaceful whereas the classical pieces he utterly adored.

"They're so grandiose! It's incredible!"

Ahk's eyes were wide and bright, practically glowing blue in his excitement (Nicky had noticed that Ahk's eyes looked different depending on his mood, blue and green were definitely the best colours, usually blue meant happy and green meant excited) "It's like being surrounded in a landscape!" He exclaimed joyfully, "How many people are in these orchestra's? It sounds like thousands!"

"I have no idea dude, it's a whole bunch, there's always loads on TV when there's a big performance."

Ahk turned to face Nicky looking astounded, "You mean this still happens?!"

"Oh yeah," The boy shrugged, "mom really likes the New York Philharmonic play."

"Could we see them?"

"Um, I don't know, they're like, super expensive."

"Well that's no-" He cut himself off, it wouldn't have been a problem were he still actually in power rather than just magically re-animated, allowed to roam the hallowed halls of the museum of natural history at the behest of its (admittedly very kind hearted) night guard.

Sometimes a reality check, in the words of Nicky, 'sucked.'

"Oh," he deflated.

Nicky tried to save the situation, he never like seeing Ahk upset, especially not over stuff they couldn't really fix. "Well," The child began in earnest, "just because we can't see them live doesn't mean we can't see them at all. We could watch them on TV, they usually show a performance around Christmas time and sometimes in the summer too! I can ask Dad to record stuff AND there'll be stuff on YouTube we can watch! I bet there's orchestras from all over the world online, you'd never be able to see them all live but you can still see them perform!"

Bless his surrogate little brother.

"There's really a whole world of performances on your inner-web?"

"Internet dude, and yeah, I promise, as soon as I figure out how to bypass the limits on the web here we can watch YouTube."

"I thought you said it was a net?"

"Same thing, people call it both, it's all interconnected so either works."

Ahk couldn't fault that logic, "So that would allow us to view performances the world over?"

"Yeah, and they're recorded so if there are ones you like you can watch them again and again."

"Fascinating. That sounds truly marvellous."

Nicky liked it when he could cheer up Ahk. He'd been getting to know him pretty well over the last two months, they were as close as brothers now and Nicky was determined for Ahk to get the most out of being in the museum, especially since he had such a lot to catch up on. He loved the words Ahk used when he was particularly pleased (even if he did tease him for them) he'd actually started using what he called 'Ahkisms' at home and at school much to the amusement and surprise of his friends, plus his mom and Don.

The most notable ones had been "Marvellous! Jolly good show!" and "but that's spectacular!" The words themselves might not have been all that notable however when Nicky uttered them out of instinct, he adopted Ahk's accent perfectly.

It was enough to stop most people in their tracks.

As it was Nicky pushed on with the classical music, thoroughly enjoying all of Ahk's responses to it;

"It's like the momentum of a maelstrom, sweeping us up into a full-blown tempest!" (In response to 'In the hall of the mountain king')

"Mars you say? Octavius' God of War? Most fitting, you can see the battlefield ranks amassing if you close your eyes." (When he heard 'Mars bringer of War' from the Planets series by Gustav Holtz)

"Is the 'spring' that happens in your climate? It sounds so fresh, it fits the ambience of this room too, like everything awakening." (Ahk didn't stop smiling the whole time he listened to 'The Four Seasons' by Vivaldi)

Basically it turned out Ahk was a bit of a poet at heart, Nicky listened to him avidly absorbing everything, this wasn't something you could make light of or tease about, Ahk was so reverent, it was making Nicky think he was approaching music wrong. He really needed to listen more.

The younger boy eased them into Jazz and Blues following it up with Rock n'Roll. Ahk loved it, any excuse to dance, which they did, clumsily and enthusiastically giggling all the while. He found the Beatles tremendous fun, so too Elvis Presley.

"How can one man create so much music?" Ahk asked when he saw the sheer number of tracks Nicky had saved.

"He's the king dude."

"Really?" Ahk was suddenly very interested, "What lineage?"

"No, not a real king but-"

Ahk face darkened, "Why is he allowed to claim royal blood then? Surely that is treason!"

"No dude! Not now, not really, it's like," Nicky scrabbled around for an explanation, "it's a nickname, like Easter calls dad 'dum dum' he was really, really popular, like everyone now knows at least one of his songs and he's been dead for 40 years."

"Oh." Ahk considered, "So when people are referring to 'The King' in public they are meaning him?"

"Yup."

"I see."

"King of rock n'roll dude, don't question it."

"I shan't, it seems to be a futile endeavour and in any case, it does seem he laboured harder than everyone else to earn the title." The Pharaoh graciously conceded.

"Yeah."

Another though occurred to Ahk, "Is that why he was also afforded these precious 'blue suede shoes'? Is that a sign of musical achievement? He was rather protective of them."

Nicky buried his face in his hands out of sheer exasperation, "Ahk! Dude! Just accept that most of these things don't make all that much sense, they're just shoes that he likes!"

"But why would-"

"Just accept it!" He begged, "Anyway, here's a song that makes no sense at all. Just listen to it and don't question it!"

The beginning bars of Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' began to play.

At the look on Nicky's face Ahk kept quiet this time, this song clearly meant a lot to him.

He wasn't wrong, Nicky loved this particular track more than most, it always reminded him of his dad, for as long as her could remember his dad had always sung this to him, doing all the bits, even the crazy high pitched bits. He'd sing it when he was happy and he'd sing it when he and Nicky were having a day together, Nicky joining in and singing back.

Ahk found himself swaying and tapping along until the full rock crescendo took him by surprise, he found himself really moving of his own accord, nodding his head so enthusiastically his crown came off as he threw his head forwards. Ahkmenrah caught his sacred mark of office by instinct only, a mildly sheepish expression on his face.

He put it carefully on the ground, sparing a moment of reverence for it before carrying on with what he had been doing.

Which was head-banging like a teenager.

Nicky was watching him with a delighted grin on his face.

"May we," Ahk was bright eyed, practically vibrating with joy, "may we listen to that again?" He managed to ask with as much composure as he could muster.

Nicky's grin widened.

It rapidly became their favourite song to listen to, Ahk learned the words and the pair of them would sing along together like idiots. It even worked as a way to find each other in the museum.

It became a joke between the pair of them, whenever Nicky or Ahk began to sing that song the other would join in, it became their version of Marco Polo, Nicky would always yell, "I see a little silhouette of a man!" and Ahk would always reply "Scaramoosh! Scaramoosh! Will you do the Fandango?!" It was completely ridiculous and they both loved it.

Neither of them ever bothered to find out exactly how to do the fandango but when they were feeling particularly dorky they'd do some sort of wild tango dance step that usually dissolved into a tickle fight.

To watch them like that you never believed one of them once ruled over an entire civilisation.

Nicky sat thinking about all the silliness he'd shared with Ahk, eyes closed, thinking about Ahk's carefully hidden silly side, the side that enjoyed being an idiot, singing and dancing and teasing, the side he kept hidden most of the time (except for the museum-ide parties where everyone was _expected_ to be daft) but he would share freely with his little brother.

He unconsciously selected it to play, before he even thought about the impact of such an action, singing along, caught up in his happy memories, "I see a little sillouette of man!"

"What's a cill-oo-et?" came the confused reply.

Nicky opened his eyes seeing not his beloved brother but his imposter.

The younger Daley missed Ahkmenrah so hard it _hurt._

He began to cry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Panicked Ahkmen, horrified he'd been bad and made Nicky sad.

Nicky cried harder, of course he didn't mean to, Ahk never intended any of this to happen, he was like this because he'd saved Nicky from the tablet's explosion of energy. He hadn't meant for any of it to happen but it had and he wished with every fibre of his being it hadn't and he just wanted HIS Ahk back. Why did things always have to change?! Just when he was comfortable and happy!

The little boy started to cry too. He didn't know exactly what he'd done wrong but it was clearly his fault. Oh. He'd asked a question! That was the matter and he'd gone and made Nicky sad.

He flung his arms around the older boy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you sad!"

Nicky actually wrapped his arms about the younger child, maybe it was because he was still on some level Ahkmenrah and it was instinctive by this point or he just really needed something to hug right then. Either way his arms were wrapped about the child, face buried into a little shoulder and sobbed.

Ahkmen hung on with all his tiny might, trying hard not to cry more himself. Nicky was sad! Nicky was very sad. He didn't know what to do. Should he go and find Nicky's daddy? The guardian-not demon? The one who gave him sand-witches? But there was a noisy wah-hle thing and the grown-ups were busy and he was a big boy now anyway, he was five whole years old and a prince of Egypt so he had to do his duty and look after people. That's what mummy said.

"What's the matter?" He asked in an urgent voice, "I'm sorry for making you sad!"

Nicky registered the words but it took him a minute to respond.

"Everyone always leaves me!"

"I'm here!" the little boy tried to reassure.

"That's not what I meant!" The older boy sniffed, "I mean, mom and dad got divorced and grandma's sick and, and I lost my best friend. He was there one minute and gone the next and I don't know if I'll ever see him again and I miss him and, and I want him back! Now!"

Ahkmen was trying to process everything that had just been cried at him.

"Where did your friend go?"

"Away." Nicky rubbed his face on his sleeve, "Far far away."

"He did tell you?"

"No."

"Maybe he had to do something important?"

"I-"

"Did he have a mission? Like a guard or a _diplomat?"_

"Kinda like a guard." It wasn't so far from the truth really.

"Who was he protecting?"

"Me."

"Well he's doing his job good then. You're safe."

"Yeah," Nicky couldn't argue that point at least, "I suppose, but I miss him."

"He would miss you too but if he's doing his job he'll be pleased you're safe. If he's your friend he'd want you happy." The child had an irrefutable way of speaking sometimes.

"I, I,"

"Wouldn't he?" Ahkmen pressed.

"I suppose."

"I know." Stated Ahkmen with all the confidence of a child who thinks he understands the world, "Friends are supposed to look after each other and care and love and he would do all those things if he was protecting you." Nicky wasn't sure what made it worse, that it was Ahkmen telling him this or that he really hoped it was Ahkmenrah speaking through him when he knew it couldn't be.

Apparently Ahkmen thought the matter dealt with, having assure Nicky so he pressed onto his next question. "What's a divorce?"  
Nicky was so surprised by the change of topic he answered without thinking.

"It means people say they don't want to be married anymore."

Ahkmen was aghast, "But you can't be un-married!"

"Yes you can."

"Why?"

"Because people stop loving each other."

Ahkmen's eyes widened in shock, that couldn't happen! Love was for life!

"But why?!" He demanded, horrified.

"I don't know okay! Sometimes grown up fall in love and fall out of love. It happens, it happened to my mom and dad!"

"Your mummy and daddy aren't married anymore?"

"No." huffed Nicky.

"Oh." Ahkmen paused, trying to think of something to say, when something important flashed across his mind, "Do they still love you?"

"What?" Nicky was shocked by the question, answering indignantly, "YES! Of course they do!"

"Do they have new grown-up loves too?"

"Yeah, well Mom does," offered the younger Daley, "she's got Don, Dad doesn't yet. He's too busy here."

"That's sad." It was very sad really thought Ahkmen, everyone should have a love. Maybe Nicky's daddy could find a new love? He'd have to think about it.

"I don't think he minds too much at the moment."

"But they definitely love you?" Pressed the tiny pharaoh.

"Yes!"

"Even Don?" Ahkmen's brow was furrowed in concentration like he was looking for something in Nicky's answer.

"Yes!" exclaimed Nicky, throwing his hands in the air for good measure, trying to get his point across.

"Then why are you sad?"

The question pulled Nicky up short, whatever he'd been expecting it wasn't that, "What?!"

"You have a mummy, a daddy and a Don who love you very much. Isn't that a good thing?" The question was so innocent, so straightforward threw Nicky for a moment.

"Maybe." He began, thinking about the issue for a moment, really thinking about it, "But," he began in earnest, voicing something he had never really shared before, "I liked it being just mom and dad and me at home, just us and then it all changed!"

"But if they didn't love each other wouldn't living in the same house make them sad?" Ahkmen was like a dog with a bone, unrelenting till he got what he wanted, which was answers he could understand apparently.

"Well-" if he were honest, yes, yes it did. They'd argued a lot. He'd been younger, he was seven when they'd split up and then his dad had moved out and he'd been really upset at not having his dad around as much anymore and it had been really rough but he couldn't argue that really it wasn't for the best. His Mom and Dad were much, MUCH happier now. They were still friends, they saw each other a lot and they always made time for him. Don was great too, he really loved his mom and him and actually liked his Dad. He knew from a lot of his school friends it could be so much worse.

"Yeah," he said aloud, admitting the truth, "yeah it did make them sad."

"And now they're happy? Living in different houses?"

"Yeah." He answered honestly.

"And they still love you lots? And see you lots?"

"Yes. Yes they love me and see me." He agreed feeling oddly lighter.

"So that's good. You can be happy about that!"

Nicky stared at the child. The way he'd put it all was very over-simplified. It wasn't all that easy he knew but it did make him feel better hearing the basics reiterated. He was loved, knew it in his bones, he was never unsure of that fact ever. His parents though divorced, were still friends. They never argued, never yelled at each other anymore, they were always nice to each other and his mom was always happy for him to spend time with his dad even outside the 'official' time the courts said. Don was really kind and funny too, he helped him with his homework, they played video games together and played soccer with him in the park. He knew he wasn't Nicky's dad and couldn't ever be but he was still happy to be there for him. Nicky really liked him, maybe even loved him a bit like a Dad. Maybe Ahkmen was right. It was a good thing. And right now that's all he needed it to be. His gran was even getting better.

Trust his best friend to STILL be able to give really good advice even when he was tiny.

Urgh. He looked at the worried kid. He'd been a bit of a jerk to Ahkmen the whole the week he'd been around, hating him for not being Ahkmenrah. Okay, 'a bit of a jerk' was an understatement, he'd avoided the kid like the plague even when he only wanted to play with him.

But using the logic he'd been hit with, everything could be A LOT worse. Ahk could have been killed, ALL the magic could have stopped forever. So he'd lost his big brother for the moment, that was true and that hurt like he'd been smacked in guts with a hockey puck at point blank range but, but he still had a version of Ahk at least alive and well.

Nicky sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in an unconsciously copied move from his dad.

He was going to honour his and Ahk's friendship.

It wasn't his fault the magic had freaked out the way it had. There was no telling with the tablet just how it worked anyway and if Ahk had let it hit him it could have all done even more horribly wrong. Ahk was over 4000 years old, what if it hadn't taken off thirteen years like his dad thought (thirteen years Nicky didn't have anyway but that was besides the point) but it had taken_ thousands_? There was just no way to know.

Anyway if he, Nicky, had been affected he knew for a fact Ahkmenrah would have stuck by him so he was just going to have to level up and stick by him now. Ahk had been an awesome older brother figure for him so he was going to return the favour. Ahk needed someone to look out for him here and the adult exhibits usually got caught up in the chaos of the museum every so often. He felt ashamed it had taken him this long to see things like this but he reasoned, it had been a pretty big shock.

"Okay then."

Worry about other stuff later, look after kid-Ahk now. Hope like hell he'd get grown-Ahk back soon.

"So, you want listen to something really good?"

"Yes please!"

They were still dancing energetically when Larry came to find them an hour later, whale crisis managed (turns out the Peruvian ladies and civil war guys played a mean relaxing pipe set, calming the whale down again. Larry found out it had been freaked out by the Mammoth wandering through the hall and knocking into some of the floodlights) both Nicky and Ahkmen bouncing enthusiastically to the pop music blaring out of the iPod.

The next day Nicky came to the museum with a specific mission, after the usual English lesson where everyone was making progress, (some slower than others but still, everyone was doing well) Nicky went straight over to Ahkmen and offered him his hand.

"I've got something to share with you if you like?"

Ahkmen's eyes lit up. Nicky wanted to spend time with him! This was going to be an extra special good day! "Yes Please!"

"Come on then, let's go to the mineral room." Encouraged Nicky, trying to ignore all the approving looks he was getting from the rest of the English language teachers and students.

They made their way there very quickly, Ahkmen trying his hardest not to ask every question that bubbled inside him.

Nicky plonked himself down and motioned for Ahkmen to do the same.

"Now this is something very special here, _a delicacy." _Nicky withdrew a large bar of chocolate from his backpack and handed it over to the excited child.

"What is it? What's it made from?" Ahkmen was almost fizzing with excitement.

"Cocoa plants that grow a very long way from Egypt."

"Can I try some please?"

"Yeah, of course you can." It still impressed Nicky how polite Ahkmen was, even at this age and in a second language. Ahkmenrah of course is always polite but Nicky had never appreciated just how ingrained it was in him.

Ahkmen started to unwrap the treat, brows furrowed, little tongue poking out in concentration until he reveal the dark brown block.

"What's this?"

"It's called chocolate."

"Can you eat it like this?"

"Oh yeah, break a bit off and try it."

The child obeyed curiously, taking a tiny piece and nibbling it. It took a moment for the taste to register but Nicky could tell when it did.

The smile that blossomed on Ahkmen's face was nothing short of beatific.

He immediately bit a much larger chunk off the bar and chewed happily, chocolately drool escaping down one side of his mouth. Nicky made a 'yuck' face as he wiped the child clean.

It was so good, creamy and rich and melty in his mouth, it was like a whole meal in one. This HAD to be food of the Gods! There was no way food like this was available mortals, even to Pharaohs! It was just too good!

"Mnish s'th'beshet ev-a!" he managed through his mouthful.

Nicky couldn't help but laugh, taking a picture with his digital camera ready to show grown Ahkmenrah when he returned. He already had one of his older brother enjoying the treat the first time around. Though to be fair, he managed the introduction with a lot less of it on his face.

They devoured the chocolate between them in record time though Nicky was impressed at how much Ahkmen had managed to get it even in his eyebrows due to sheer excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you for sharing with me!"

The younger boy wrapped his arms affectionately around the older child. He was delighted when instead of being pushed away for being _'too clingy for Ra's sake' _he felt the older boy return the hug and ruffle his hair.

"No worries dude, what are bro's for?"

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this one, I read every comment and they make my day! Feel free to ask me a question about this series too, I'm always happy to chat NATM! **_

_**My work schedule is still very busy but I will try to get the next chapter up in the next two to three weeks-I've got another piece to finish in the meantime as well! Sorry!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one! :)**_


	25. A Month of Ahkmen-Scents

**Hello my lovelies! **

_**I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to update**_**,**_** I'm in my new house now but I am still without internet and I'm also having to finish up and post my NATMBB challenge fic too! Plus, I'm just getting over a rather nasty chest infection so I've been even slower than usual :(**_

_**Thank you so much for continuing to read and review this series of stories, I can't tell you what they mean to me, it's been a really tough month and every review you leave encouraging me really spurs me on when I need it!**_

_**Quick note about the continuing presence of Ahkmen the prince in this series rather than Ahkmenrah the Pharaoh; **_

_**Ahkmenrah the Pharaoh will return to us, I promise you all faithfully however, for the moment I need Ahkmen with us instead for reasons of future plot and story arcs, only he can set a few things in motion that I need to happen for stuff in the future to make sense. If you're absolutely desperate to know why Ahkmenrah won't be joining us for a while please feel free to PM me and ask, I'll happily tell you so long as you don't mind spoilers and you promise not to share the futures plans with everyone. I will ask you respectfully to stop leaving reviews simply asking for him back now as I will no longer be responding to them. **_

_**Thank you again to everyone who has followed and favorited this story, I hope you enjoy this offering!**_

**19-1- Thank you very much! It's just something that occurred to me since Ahkmenrah is a real person, his body is real so whilst he doesn't have all the parts necessary to eat, he feels the need, just like he needs to sleep. I figure magic takes care of most of the scientific explanations (I used the fact in the little adverts for the 3****rd**** film, it shows the exhibits including Ahk eating and drinking and I thought well, what if Ahk actually gets hungry rather than just takes the opportunity like the others but he is, of course way too proud to admit it! (Not to mention he just wants to be counted in with the rest of the exhibits-he hates being singled out)) I was not a fan of the ending of the 3****rd**** film so this series is very AU and it will have a very different outcome, I promise! I'm glad you liked the crayoning! I wanted the civil war guys to have something creative to do for a change! (If anyone wants to do fanart of these scenes I would die happy!) Thank you, they are meant to be pretty similar, in the idea that Ahk hasn't changed all that much, he's just grown more reserved given the duties he was burdened with, I wanted to show what a loving and frankly bouncy guy he is under all that regality! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**Guest-Sorry, you've got to wait a while longer! I need Ahkmen for more exciting plot developments!**

**guest – Thank you so much! I love having little Ahk about, he looks at the world very simply, I really wanted to try and tackle Nicky's issues with him head on so I'm glad that worked, I didn't want to sweep aside Nicky's concerns and worries, he's only a little boy himself and his whole world has been rocked. I'm so pleased it was something you appreciated! If you'd really like to know when Ahkmenrah returns feel free to PM me and ask! :)**

**Chyna- I'm so glad you like my boys together (they're not mine at all, I'm only borrowing them but I feel protective and proud of them anyway!) Big Ahk will make a return I promise but not for a while I'm afraid but I promise when he does his reactions to the pictures and everyone else's attitudes towards him will be something to behold! (The buzzlighter thing is a brilliant idea-I'll probably work that in somewhere! Thank you! :D )**

**NatM-fan – I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this update! Aww that's very kind of you *blushes* I will be tackling both plots of movies 2 &amp;3 and putting my own spin on them to give us and the exhibits and everyone else (eventually) a much more satisfying ending! (I hope!) I am ALWAYS up for talking NatM! You can always PM me if you like, I'm just as fangirlish! :) I'm so glad you think the Ahkmen and Nicky conversation felt plausible (it's what I always strive for in my fics) it was really important to me that I got it right, Nicky deserves to have his feelings voiced, he's not wrong in getting upset since his whole world's been turned upside down and he's only 10 himself. I thought Ahkmen at 5 wouldn't have subtle responses to things, he'd just come out with the truth as he saw it. Poor Larry doesn't catch a break does he?! I promise I will do something nice for him in a later chapter to show he is appreciated. I am a total sucker for Teddy's fatherly side, I love him getting a chance to be both loving and wise-since he actually was a dad! I'm sorry again this update is so late! :(**

**Avian- Thank you so much for reviewing even though your internet is being horrible (Mine is non-existent right now, I'm having to use someone else's!) Aww I had to do something with Anna and Ragnar so I am glad you approve, Ahkmen has a habit of accidentally being in the right place at the right time to get things going! I'm glad you enjoyed a bit about Ragnar, he's a good man and a father in his own right so he can handle Ahkmen being Ahkmen, Anna has a trickster streak in her too, she loves to tease Ragnar when she can, since he's usually so intimidating but they're inching towards each other, helped by the bows of course! (Ragnar did look very pretty after all!) **

**Well to be fair to Larry he does have a lot on his plate and since grown up Ahkmenrah never complained he never thought to find out. He was utterly horrified of course and gave up his own food in a heartbeat to feed the little boy, he'll make sure that they feed him every night now too. Sac is a very good mother, I don't believe she would even think about using physical discipline on Ahkmen, she knows how to get him to behave, Ahkmen hates being alone so that's a very good punishment for him (he's a very good boy most of the time anyway!) **

**Ah well Nicky and Ahkmen had to have a talk at some point, I mean Nicky is rightfully upset at the situation but he needed to address his actions himself and Ahkmen being only little tends to see the truth of the situation, I've always headcannoned from the film that Don is a good step-father to Nicky and he loves him like a son. I want Nicky to have a happy with both his mum and his step-dad as well as with his actual dad but he can still feel upset about stuff, he's already had a lot of change and he's only a little boy, Ahkmen just helps him put it into perspective! Ahkmenrah LOVES modern music! He loves listening to it with Nicky and exploring new genres, I think if he had his time again in the modern world he would definitely try his hand at DJing! Queen is just such a phenomenal band you can't help but be moved by them and Ahk and Nicky certainly are! There's a lot more of Ahkmen in the museum to come, don't worry!**

**That's a lovely idea about the blue whale, I'll see what I can do (I've not forgotten about the jade lion, terracotta solider and golden Buddha either!) Also, I'm so sorry I can't trade any Malay with you this time, I have no internet at home and I am having to post this sneakily so I don't have time to search for it! I'm so sorry! Thank you for reading this and reviewing so beautifully! :)**

**Guest (2) *Blushes Furiously* Thank you so much! That's an incredible compliment! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much. I really try to be true to all the characters as I've perceived them in the films and then build on that from what I know about them/their era's from history so I'm really chuffed you think they're all coming across well! That's a great idea! Thanks very much, I've got an idea of which existing story outline I can work that in-I love building on previous themes! Thanks again! :) (I hope you liked chapters 23 &amp; 24! There's a LOT more to come!) **

**Guest (3) Very hard to explain, I can't remember if I've actually mentioned it in the story already but Larry's rigged up a fake mummy, he's got a Halloween skeleton he's wrapped up in Ahk's bandages and always puts it over the top of the reverted Ahkmen. He removes it every night before the sun sets so Ahkmen and McPhee are none the wiser! Ahkmen is a precoucious learner (he'd have to be to crack English and Hun when he was in Cambridge!) so I figured, since kids are meant to be better at picking up languages he'd picked up the basics fast (there was a LOT of point and hand waving too!) Yes, he's starting to learn to read, (you're right, they did use flash cards to help him!) usually stuff around the museum has post-it notes all over them (more about that next chapter!) I'm so glad you liked that bit with Sac putting Ahkmen to bed, yes, I did plan that from the start- you have no idea how long I have been waiting to share that with people! I am so chuffed you enjoyed it! (Some of the things in this series are very planned and others are more spur of the moment but I have a very clear idea of where this is all going, I'm playing the long game with this series-can you tell?! :P ) Ahk is a very private person, the three people he's trusted the most to share things with have earned that trust and they are very careful with the knowledge he's given them. I really wanted that trust to be rewarded since Ahk hasn't had the best time of things. (There's a similar sequence in this chapter which wasn't planned, it just sort of happened but I hope it works just as well!) I hope you enjoy it!**

**guesr- I'm really glad you're enjoying this (I love Teddy and Sac too!) hmm…that's an interesting idea but Teddy can't really get hurt, he was cut in half in the film and was fine and he's been shot 4 times in my series. I'll have a think though… thank you for reading! **

**Guest (4) I hope I've posted this in time to stop you crying! **

**guest (2)- Ooh, that's a lovely idea, do you mean to build up on the idea that the two explorers actually quite liked spending time with Theodore in 'Heart of the Matter?' I'm sure I can work something like that in in future stories! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Scents **

"You, Nightguard a word please."

Larry tried really, really hard not to sigh. One day, one day Dr McPhee would address him by his name. Alas, today was not that day.

"Yes Dr Phee? What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to keep you updated about our temporary exhibitions."

"Oh, right yes, are they-?"

"They're delayed something about them proving popular at their current location and being asked to stay on till the end of this month. We will be getting our mythology exhibit but it will be next month."

"Oh okay, well if you need any help to set that up then I'd be happy to give you a hand."

"That's very good of you Daley"

"Larry sir,"

"Larry?"

"You can call me Larry sir, rather than 'Daley'."

"Oh, right yes, if you wish, anyway, there is one other thing-"

"We're not getting another replacement are we?" Asked Larry quickly, way too quickly.

McPhee was pulled up short, "No, why?"

"Just, just it disrupts things when the usual exhibits aren't here."

"Disrupts? It's only you here!" Cried the director in exasperation, "They don't all magically come to life at night you know!" He waved his hands for good measure.

"Yeah, true, "Larry began trying desperately not to sound crazy, "but I have a routine and I like to check on everyone in a set order."

McPhee was looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Anyway," prompted Larry, trying to get this conversation back on track, "you were saying?"

"Yes, quite," McPhee gave him another long look before continueing as if he was trying to evaluate his Night Guard's sanity, "well there's a new study from the museum association that the board wants us to pilot here."

"Which is?"

"Sensory immersion."

"Come again?"

McPhee rolled his eyes.

"Sensory immersion." He enunciated primly.

"What does that mean?" Larry wasn't stupid but he hadn't the first idea how on earth they'd even attempt that here.

"Well, it's quite simple," Sounding as though he though Larry was in fact decidedly stupid, "we're going to infuse some of the exhibits with the ambience of the area they are reflecting, tulips for our golden age of Holland exhibit, sea salt and brine for our Viking exhibit and so on."

"Blood for the Mayans?" Asked Larry trying hard to look innocent. Honestly this all just sounded ridiculous.

"Don't be so childish!" Snapped the Director, "Anyway, the day staff will be trialling it tomorrow, I just thought you'd like to know ahead of things so you don't worry that cleaners have been over-zealous."

"Um, thanks Dr Phee I appreciate it."

"Good. Well, carry on then."

"I will, have a good evening."

"Er, yes, thank you and the same to you." Offered the director awkwardly before huffilling off. Huffilling. It was a word Rebecca had invented to describe the way McPhee moved and it had stuck in Larry's brain. It really was rather perfect he thought, Dr McPhee moved with a sense of purpose it was true but he was always looking for threats, problems, mess, disorder in his museum, eyes and body moving serupticiously, not quite annoyed but on the brink of it, in a huff as it were.

Yeah, huffilling was totally a word in his own personal dictionary. Even if it made him miss Rebecca all the more.

So that was a thing now, sensory immersion. Daft idea but not his problem.

He told the others about it as soon as the sun went down, Anna looked pleased as did Ragnar, they'd missed the scents of home and this potential comfort was welcomed. Larry made it very clear to everyone though that modern day scents were pretty damn artificial and not to get their hopes up of smelling their homes once again, it was probably going to be a faint whiff of disappointment.

Oh how wrong he was.

It was much, much worse.

The following evening everyone awoke as usual, the scents in full operation which immediately had the cavemen following their noses and trying to lick Anna's exhibit much to her annoyance. In the commotion something rather important got forgotten.

Ahkmen awoke with a twitching nose.

He knew that smell!

His eyes flew open as he looked about expectantly.

"_MUMMY_!" He cried out happily, fully expecting to see her standing over his bed. The whole room smelled of her! It was the familiar scent of the palace and her perfume, soft wax and warm! It was her! She was here!

"_Mummy!" _He called out again,_ "where are you? Mummy?!"_

He looked about eagerly, expecting to see her in his room but she was nowhere to be found. _"Mummy?" _He asked again, uncertainty creeping into his voice. _"Mummy where are you?"_ His lower lip began to wobble. She was here! He knew it! He could SMELL her. It was definitely her. No one else could afford the perfume she used on her hair.

"_Mummy are you hiding?"_ Maybe she was playing hide and seek? And he had to find her? No. That was silly. Mummies didn't play games. They asked you if you'd been good at your lessons and what had you learned and told stories and sang and kissed you goodnight and if you were very good you got to cuddle them and not the nurse. No his mummy wasn't playing hide and seek.

He sat back down for a moment, disappointed misery threatening to overcome him entirely. He wracked his brains for a moment, he KNEW she was here. NO ONE else smelled like her. So what had happened?

The answer came to him in a flash of memory.

She'd been watching him sleep! She did that sometimes, after he'd been tucked in, when he was supposed to be asleep she'd come in and sing to him. He always pretended to be asleep because she'd be cross if he wasn't but he loved hearing her, especially when she'd lean down and kiss his cheek too. His nose would be full of the scent of her.

THAT'S what had happened.

She'd watched him sleep and then gone off to do mummy things. But she was here! In the hall of the Gods! If she was here maybe she'd come to take him home! She was probably just letting him sleep longer because '_little princes need lots of sleep'_. Right, well, he'd done all his sleeping (even if he still felt a bit tired) so he was going to show her what a big boy he was and how much he'd been learning since he'd been placed here by the gods. He could speak the common tongue pretty well now, and he'd made lots of friends and tried new things and maybe these friends here would be good for Egypt. It was good to have friends and they could all be friends together. That's what daddy was always trying to do, make friends with other kingdoms (Even if Egypt was the best) but he used his grown up word, _allies_, but maybe his friends could be allies too? Then they'd know he'd been being a good prince whilst he'd been in the God's hall.

With that thought Ahkmen leapt out of bed, heading straight for the toilets nearest to his room, diving for the special box Moon Mother kept his hall clothes in and his toothbrush and paste. He was so excited about seeing his mother, his _own_ mother again he didn't wait for anyone to meet him. He was a big boy anyway, a prince of Egypt. He knew how to brush his teeth and get dressed on his own.

Very soon, with clean teeth and a dungarees buckled on the right way (even if the t-shirt was inside out and back to front) and his beloved red sneakers tied up with pretty bows he headed out to find his mummy. Sticking his nose in the air he sniffed as hard as he could, trying to work out which way his mother had gone.

It didn't take him long to pick up her trail, Ahkmen scampered along, stopping every few moments to make sure he was still on the right path. He was practically fizzing with excitement. He was going to see his mummy again! He'd missed her so very, very much, he had so much to tell her he thought he might burst with it all.

He headed down the stairs, holding the banister like a good boy (Moon Mother and Papa Bear had made him promise to always use the rail if he was on the stairs without them)

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped and sniffed again carefully, her perfume was stronger here, following his nose he crossed the lobby quickly heading down one of the side corridors.

If he'd been paying attention to the world around him he might have noticed the lack of people, or been worried that no one came to get him that morning (evening) however, he was a prince on a mission and no one was going to stop him getting to his mummy. Not even the Gods themselves.

Once all the chaos of the curious cavemen died down Anna realised with a jolt of horror that it was her turn on morning duty with Ahkmen. She bolted to the Egyptian exhibit, heart in her mouth which quickly plunged to the floor when she discovered his bed empty. She quickly checked the bathroom, making sure he's come that way. His pyjamas were folded neatly in his box of things, (well, as neatly as a five year old can fold at least) and his toothbrush was wet so he was clearly up and about. Now the question was where? Where in the museum was he up and about?!

Anna knew the only sensible thing she could do at this point was swallow her pride and find Sac and find her quickly. Sac was hands down the best tracker in the museum and Anna would never forgive herself if her delay in admitting the truth got the little boy lost or hurt.

Anna put her head down and ran.

Larry had just finished dealing with the grumpy cavemen, giving them some spare packing polystyrene pieces he'd found to mollify them. This apparently was an acceptable offering and the three remaining cavemen chewed the pieces happily. Larry was just grateful the guys couldn't get stomach aches.

He risked a long sigh of relief.

His peace lasted about four seconds.

"Guardian! Guardian! Come quick! The little one!"

Tulung, one of the Inuit's bounded over to Larry, his face a mask of worry, trying to articulate in the new language he'd been learning.

"Little one?" The Night Guard questioned before the realisation hit him like a sledgehammer. "AHKMEN?!" Larry grabbed Tulung's arms in a panic, "What's the matter?!"

"He try door! Door no open. Little one very sad!"

Oh. Crap. Had Ahkmen been accidentally locked in somewhere?!

"Show me, now!"

Tulung led him down the nearest corridor.

Anna hurtled towards Sac's exhibit, "SACAGAWEA!"

Sac was just stepping out of her room, having spent a few extra minutes catch up with Lewis and Clark since Teddy had been late coming to her. As it was, Teddy had been caught up in the Caveman fiasco, trying to help Larry restore peace and had been drawn into a discussion about hunting with Ragnar. Both men with their love of the hunt in common were becoming close friends despite the language barriers, Teddy and Ragnar's habit of articulating wildly served their meanings far better than words anyway.

"What is the matter my friend?" Sac's eyes narrowed as soon as the words left her mouth, taking in Anna's panicked state, "Where's Ahkmen?" she asked immediately.

"I don't know!" Anna was near tears, "I was late getting to him this morning, the cavemen nearly destroyed my exhibit as soon as sundown and I was stuck sorting them out with Larry, I completely forgot it was my turn with Ahkmen and when I realised he'd gone! Help me find him! Please!"

Sac took her friend's hand consolingly, "Calm down Anna, we will find him, he cannot have got far, let us trace him from his room."

Anna nodded eagerly following Sac's lead. They got halfway into the lobby when Sac stopped dead.

"What's the matter?"

"He came through here, and went that way," she pointed down one of the corridors, "Come on! We shall find him soon!" The Shoshone woman darted off, the Dutch woman following in her wake.

They didn't have to guess for long where Ahkmen was. They could hear him. Wordlessly both women ran harder.

They arrived at McPhee's door at the same moment Larry and Tulung skidded to a halt. All four adults froze at the sight in front of them.

Ahkmen was nigh on hysterical, crying as though his very soul was bleeding from him. He was pounding on the door with tiny bruised fists.

"_MUMMY!"_ He screamed, "_MUMMY LET ME IN! IT'S AHKMEN! I'M HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME WITH YOU MUMMY! I WANT TO GO HOME! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?! MUMMY! PLEASE! PLEASE COME OUT! I WANT TO SEE YOU! I WANT TO GO HOME WITH YOU! PLEASE! I'M SORRY I WAS SLEEPING WHEN YOU CAME! I'M AWAKE NOW! I WANT TO GO HOME WITH YOU! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I WANT YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!"_

"What the hell is going on?!" Demanded Larry, horrified at the state Ahkmen was in, he'd NEVER seen a child this distressed. The night guard was honestly worried Ahkmen was going to choke himself on his sobs.

Ahkmen pounded on the door harder at the sight of the other adults. He didn't want them! He wanted his mummy! His OWN mummy!

"_**MUMMY LET ME IN!"**_

Sac got low, approaching Ahkmen cautiously, "Ahkmen, little moon, what's the matter? Why are you trying to get in the Director's office?"

Ahkmen stopped long enough to look at her as though she were mad. His little face was blotchy with the long stream of tears, eyes puffy and red from crying but it was the look in them that made Sacagawea freeze in place. He was utterly and inconsolably heartbroken.

"_Mummy won't let me in. She doesn't love me anymore."_ With that he let out a soul-shattered howl and crumpled to the floor face in his hands as he sobbed his little heart out.

"Can anyone understand anything he's saying?" Larry was looking frantic, hating the fact that he really sucked at languages.

"No, but what would make a child cry like that?" Asked Sac grimly.

"Little one misses his mother." Stated Tulung as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Sac nodded at him, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Well yeah we knew that but he's been here two weeks now, he's been coping okay, what the hell set him off…" Larry trailed off, face morphing into an expression of horror.

"What? What is it?" Prompted Anna, utterly lost at this turn of events, she'd had no children of her own and no younger siblings to mind when she was growing up. She had no idea what could have triggered Ahkmen's homesickness so badly.

"Sensory immersion." Mumbled Larry looking shell-shocked.

"Come again?" The Dutch woman was trying desperately to keep up.

"The smells, what I was telling you about last night, what made the cavemen go crazy for your exhibit."

"The smell of tulips, but how-?"

"Oh great spirits!" Realisation came clanging into clarity for Sac, "the scents, I assume Ahkmenrah's exhibit was also infused?"

"Yeah, yeah it was." The full weight of what had happened dawned on Larry, "Oh my god." His stomach dropped through the floor, "I didn't think! I didn't think!" he was nearing panic himself now. They could have prevented this!

"What are you talking about?!" Demanded Anna.

Tulung was watching everything unfold, well aware of what had kicked this whole episode off. He knew how powerful scents were, how he prayed to Sedna every day that his family were safely within her care when he visited the Ocean life room.

"Ahk's room got filled with perfume," explained Larry to a confused Anna, "expensive for the time perfume that would have been the standard scent used by Egyptian royalty."

The penny dropped, "Oh great heavens! So you think-?"

"I know." Answered Sac, Larry nodding along, she squeezed his hand consolingly, "we are all at fault, you told us in time, none of us thought of this, none of us. None one considered that it would make his room smell like his parents."

All the adults gazed at the still-sobbing Ahkmen utterly horrified.

"What do we do?" Asked Anna quietly, itching to just scoop up the heartbroken little boy and cuddle him till he stopped crying.

"Show him the truth." Spoke up Tulung. "Hard truth but better to know."

"I don't know," Larry was against anything that could upset Ahkmen any further at this point, "won't that kinda destroy him-this isn't like Santa."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Tulung is right." Sac's brow was furrowed, her mouth a hard line as though she disliked what she was saying but felt she had to say it anyway, "Ahkmen needs to see the truth. He needs to know his mother was never here rather than the idea that she has abandoned him, nothing will destroy a child more than the belief that a parent no longer loves them."

"How are we going to explain that to him?" Pressed Larry, very reluctant to break the already broken heart of the little boy in front of him.

"As best as we can, but otherwise he's never going to willingly leave here." Sac's heart was heavy, she wanted nothing more than to wrap Ahkmen up in her arms and cuddle him till his heart was eased but right now he would most likely push her away.

Larry nodded, seeing the logic of the plan but he had a really bad feeling about this but he knew if he just gave into his instinct to just pick up Ahkmen right now and cuddle him he was likely to be bitten for his trouble.

"Okay," he agreed with a world weariness, he produced his keys, "here goes, fingers crossed." He unlocked the door.

Ahkmen had looked up, eyes still swimming with tears, as soon as he heard the jingle of keys. The second the door was open the child leapt forwards, darting into the room.

"_MUMMY! MUMMY! I'M HERE! MUMMY! MUMMY WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME WITH YOU! MUMMY!"_

He ran around frantically looking in all the cupboards, looking under the desk and even pulling open the drawers, desperately searching for his mother.

It was miserable to witness.

After a while his searching slowed. _"Mummy? Mummy? Why did you go? Why did you leave me? I'm sorry mummy, I'm sorry! Come back! Come back! Please come back, don't go!"_

He burst into tears again.

This time Sac did wrap her arms around him.

He clung onto her for a moment.

"_Why did she leave me?!" _He looked up and remembered to use his English,_ "_Why did mummy leave me?"

Sac very gently drew back from him, wiping his face as she did so. "Ahkmen, little moon, I am very sorry but you need to listen to me." She waited till she had his full attention, "Your mother was not here tonight. It was only perfume that smelled like her. She wasn't here. She hasn't left you I promise. I know she's very proud of you and-"

"No!" Ahkmen was already shaking his head in denial, "She was here! She was!"

"Ahkmen, she wasn't, she wasn't here. She's very proud of you wherever she is and I know if she were here she would have taken you with her, she loves you very much and-"

"BUT SHE LEFT ME!"

"Ahkmen, buddy, she wasn't here, I promise. I'm the guardian of everything here and I would know."

"She, she," Ahkmen tried to process everything he'd just been told.

It was too much.

"NO!" He pushed Sac away, "NO! I WANT MY MUMMY! I WANT HER! NOW!"

"Ahkmen, sweetheart, she's not here we swear." Added Anna, trying to be consoling, miserable that she hadn't been able to stop this sooner.

With a howl Ahkmen fled the office, leaving four stunned and horrified adults in his wake.

"Well that could have gone better."

"What have I done?" Sacagawea was almost beside herself.

"Hey, Sac," Larry consoled the Shoshone woman, "you and Tulung were right, it was better to tell him and let him see for himself. Come on, we best find him before he tries his stairs trick again."

Anna took Sac's hand, "it was the bravest thing, Ahkmen's strong, he'll see the truth in time, come on."

Tulung nodded sagely, it was better to know the realities of the world then believe in false hope. The little one had a lot to learn and missing parents was always the hardest thing but he needed to know his mother had not abandoned him, knowing she was never there was better, in the long run, than thinking she had forsaken him.

The four adults left quickly, looking for the distraught child. Never before had any of them been more grateful that the museum as a rule didn't have child replicas so at least they only had to deal with Ahkmen's reaction rather than a whole class full.

As she hunted for the child Sacagawea thought sadly back to the times she'd seen Pharaoh Ahkmenrah betray his homesickness. It was rare since he usually kept such a tight hold on his emotions but once, when he'd been exhausted and headed to the office for sleep as usual she'd checked on him a few hours into the night, as was her custom. Usually, whenever it a night when Ahkmenrah slept several of the exhibits stopped by to quietly look in on him, making sure he was sleeping peacefully.

Once she'd checked on him and he was in the grip of a nightmare. Sacagawea had slipped inside the office, sitting down carefully next to Ahk she gently took his hand, stroking his face softly, "Ahkmenrah, brother of my heart, all is well, all is well, you are safe, and it is just a nightmare." Instead of being soothed back to sleep he startled awake. Frightened and disorientated he scrabbled in the dark.

"Mother?!"

"No," Sac answered as gently but firmly as she could, it would be beyond cruel to even give him the slightest hope, "it is Sacagawea my friend. She turned on the desk lamp. The warm glow illuminating Ahk's face. She'd never seen him look so young, so vulnerable.

"Oh." He subconsciously curled into himself. Sac could see him trying to put the pharaoh mask back in place but it just wouldn't come, he was clearly too tired and too upset.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault. It was just a nightmare. It happens." He attempted to shrug off the incident but she could see the fear, the misery in his eyes. Ahkmenrah had obviously not been comforted by his mother for a very long time. It didn't mean that he didn't need to be comforted on occasion however, Ahk was a proud young man. He didn't take kindly to pity.

Sac tightened her grip on his hand.

For the first time he noticed.

"I miss my mother too." She spoke in low voice, seemingly afraid that if she spoke too loudly her own heart would hear, "I wish she could be here, I wanted her to see Jean-Baptiste, I want her to see my beautiful boy and my bear, I believe she would have liked him."

Ahk squeezed her hand in return, seeing the gesture for what it was, a sharing of pain, a grounding anchor, Sac very, very rarely offered up any information of life before the museum. "I'm sure she would, who can dislike Teddy? And as for my Nephew, there is no finer babe in all the land the moon shines upon."

They shared a smile.

"I just," Ahk began in an equally quiet voice to the one she had spoken in, "I miss her sometimes, I miss her voice and her calm good sense, and she had a way of making everything feel better, just by being there. She always had a good sense of things and how to approach life's problems. I miss her perfume, the way she'd smell as she came to say goodnight when I was young. I sometimes nightmared as a child and sometimes if I was lucky she would be the one to soothe me rather than a nurse."

"I understand, Ahk, I do, I'm sorry she cannot be here tonight."

"I am hardly a child anymore! I don't need platitudes!" He huffed immediately.

"No," agreed Sac gently, "but even grown men and women miss their mothers and fathers, it is a fact of nature. With our parents we are safe. We know this instinctively. It is the way of nature."

Ahk deflated instantly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Because you are usually too busy worrying over everyone else and maintaining your composure."

Ahk gave her a rueful smile that spoke volumes. "How long is it since you've seen your mother?"

"Oh," Ahk saw Sac gather her courage, he squeezed her hand in sympathy, "I was taken by a raiding party when I twelve. I never saw her again, I had Jean-Baptiste on the journey with Lewis and Clark and there was no opportunity to send word to her in time before we moved on."

Ahk was reeling. "I am truly sorry."

"As am I but I have faith that one day, a long time from now we will eventually be reunited. As it is I know she watches over me." Sac smiled bravely.

"I'm sure she couldn't be prouder."

"I hope so."

"I am sure of it." He smiled his warmest smile at her, hugging her for a moment. He had become increasingly demonstrative since his release and she intended to encourage it at every opportunity. After a while they pulled back from each other, still smiling before Ahk's faltered and he became more sober, "Thank you, for staying with me." He added quietly.

"You are more than welcome, we all miss home but it helps none of us to hide the fact."

Ahk nodded gratefully, appreciating the fact that Sac spoke so plainly, "You are too good to me _ka-sister_."

"No better than you are to me _spirit brother_." They shared another smile. "Now, you need your sleep." She paused, considering him, "Little brother." she teased gently.

Ahk was indignant, "I am four thousand years older than you!"

"Indeed but you still have a bedtime where as I do not. I believe that makes me the older sister." She looked undeniably smug at her own logic.

Ahk huffed good-naturedly, seeing the teasing for what it was, he'd begun to relax a little about his perceived age and the gentle teasing only helped to reinforce that the inhabitants as the museum really saw him as a person and more importantly, one of _them_. Despite his age, old or young compared to the rest of them, he was one of _them._

"Fine." Then he was sporting a grin himself as an idea formed, "Though I demand a song sister-dear in the manner of all annoying little brothers." He smirked wickedly.

She grinned back, "I don't think I could truly call you annoying but very well," she tugged back the blanket, taking on the role she'd assigned herself with an obvious flourish. "Settle down young one and I shall begin."

Ahk flashed her a grin of his own, continuing to play along, he dutifully snuggled down as she had bade him. She brought the blanket up to his shoulders and began to sing the only song that would do, his song, the gift he had given to her several months before.

His eyes widened a moment then nodded in wordless gratitude, all pretence lost.

She brought up a hand to card through his hair, it wasn't the movements of a mother but the movements of a caring older sister, not to replace but to create something new. Ahk's eyes slowly drifted shut, genuinely soothed by her. Once she was sure he was asleep she pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before quietly leaving him to rest peacefully.

They never spoke of that night but they were ever closer from it, they respected each other's privacy over matters close to the heart but they took solace in each other's company. Ahkmenrah had been bolstered by the fact he had shown weakness and not been ridiculed for it and Sac rejoiced in the matter she could share her sorrow without being pitied. Quietly and gently they helped each other heal some of the wounds they carried in their souls.

Which was why Sacagawea was all the more devastated at the current turn of events, Ahkmen needed comfort and reassurance which she, as she was, just couldn't manage. She doubted anyone but Ahkmen's own mother would even have the slightest hope at easing him at the moment.

She redoubled her efforts to find the distraught child.

Ahkmen could barely see through his tears but he knew where he was going, he knew who he could ask to try and fix this horrible mess. He wanted his mummy back! His own mummy! She was in a different world now and the only people he knew who were also from another realm were here with the gods. He could ask them to help him, surely THEY'D know how to get his mummy back.

To say Jed and Octavius were caught by surprise when a wailing, unaccompanied Ahkmen came darting into their hall would be the understatement of the year.

"_PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY MUMMY! SHE WAS HERE AND NOW SHE'S NOT! SHE'S LEFT ME HERE AND I WANT HER BACK! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I WANT HER TO LOVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE! YOU LIVE IN A DIFFERENT WORLD! YOU CROSS OVER ALL THE TIME! SHOW ME! PLEASE! I WANT HER BACK PLEASE!" _

Jed and Octavius shared one terrified look before leaping into action.

"Whoa there lil'buddy, calm down, what's the matter? Can you use y'English for us?"

"Ahkmen, my prince, please, we need you to speak to us in English or else we can't help you."

The little boy just cried.

"Hey, Ahklet," Jed crooned, "we can't help you if you don' tell us what the matter is. C'mon, jus' breathe with me okay? Give me y'hand." The miserable child held out a trembling hand. Jed took one of Ahkmen's fingers, "Good boy, now, when I hold your finger you take a big breath in and when I let go you breathe out. Okay?" Ahkmen nodded tearfully.

Jed grasped the tiny Egyptian's index finger tightly.

Ahkmen breathed in.

Jed let go.

Ahkmen dutifully breathed out.

They repeated this for a while till the little boy was calmer and his tears had slowed.

"Okay, that's great little buddy, you tell ol' Jedediah and Octavius what the matter is an' we'll see what we can do."

Not for the first time Octavius was impressed with Jed's ability to wrangle children. The man had a natural gift it seemed. The Roman General felt the familiar pang of sadness that Jed had never had children of his own, he would have been a great father.

"I want my mummy!" wailed the distraught child, thankfully in English this time, "she was here and, and now she's gone," he gulped to try and swallow up some of his tears, "and she didn't take me with her and I want to go with her to the other world and you live in a different world and come here so please help to find her again because she left me here and, and she, she doesn't love me anymore!" The words burst out of the child in torrent before he dissolved into tears again.

Hot. DAMN. Jed was reeling. What the hell had they missed? How the hell do you even START on something like that?! He'd better get comforting FAST. Why the hell wasn't he Gigantor sized?! It was beginning to annoy him more and more that he couldn't wrap his arms around the distraught kid and just hug him. Still, he would do something that worked or his name wasn't Jedediah Smith.

"Aww hey, lil buddy, Ahklet, of course your momma loves you! How could anyone not love you? Momma's always love their baby boy's no matter what they do."

"She would?" Sniffled the child, thoroughly disbelieving.

"Of course she loves you, I know that for a fact."

"Really?" The little boy still sounded very doubtful.

"Absolutely-positutely."

"But, but she left me!" Insisted the child, "I want her back! Please! I want to go home!"

"Ahkmen, my prince, how do you know she was here? Did you see her?"

Ahkmen was taken aback by the calm question, "N-no."

"Then how are you so sure that she was here?" Pressed Octavius gently.

"I smelled her! In my room! Only my mummy wears that perfume!" Insisted the tiny Egyptian

"But you didn't see her?" Repeated the roman doggedly.

"No." Ahkmen sniffed miserably as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "But I smelled her so she had to be here! She had to! So why did she leave me?!"

"Ahklet," interjected Jed, "no momma would leave her baby boy behind. I promise."

"But she-!"

"You didn't see her did you? Only smelled her?" Octavius was like a dog with a bone. Jed wondered what he was upto, he had that look in his eyes that meant he was working on a plan that he really hoped actually succeeded.

"It was her perfume! I KNOW it was!" Exploded the child indignantly.

Octavius remained calm and but firm in his questioning, "But you didn't see her, my prince, how many worlds are there?"

The question pulled Ahkmen up short.

"I don't know." He admitted in a smaller voice.

"There are many," stated the roman hoping he sounded wise enough to pull this off, "more than you and I could count even if we did nothing else for the rest of our days. You mother was not here."

"But she-!"

"She was not here my prince," Repeated Octavius with all the certainty he could muster. It was impossible, people didn't just appear here, come to life at night yes but appear out of thin air? No, that was surely beyond the tablet and right now he utterly refused to entertain that the child's fears were well founded, no, he would not accept that but he had do something along with the truth, just knowing she wasn't here was not enough, especially for such a young one who is convinced he had been abandoned, "She was not here," he repeated solemnly, "I promise you but her love for you was."

Ahkmen blinked in shock, "What?"

Jed actually held his breath, trust it to Octy to try and deal with this with cool Roman logic however, the last comment? That was completely unexpected. Octavius now had the all the hopes of one little boy riding on the next sentence to come out of his mouth. Jed's heart began to pound in his throat, willing Octavius to come up with the goods for everyone's sake. Though Jed knew if anyone could pull this kind of debate off, it was his best friend.

"There are lots of different worlds with lots of different people inhabiting them my prince," Explained Octavius patiently, "we are in this one at the behest of the Gods, all of us, even myself and Jedediah here. This is but one world. Your mother and father are in another at the moment. Normally these worlds do not cross paths but sometimes, very, very rarely someone in one world loves someone else in another so much that something of them crosses over."

Octavius pressed his point before Ahkmen could question him further.

"You could smell your mother's perfume because she loves you so very much, she wasn't here herself but she was thinking about you, thinking about you and how much she loves you and that's why you smell her. You see? She has not abandoned you little one, she was thinking about how much she loves you."

"Truly?" Ahkmen's eyes had grown as round as saucers, full of tentative hope.

"You have my word as a Roman Officer." Stated Octavius as proudly as he could, saluting and bowing for good measure.

"Yeah, Octavius is right Ahklet." Jed had just about managed to recover himself from the frankly awed disbelief as his friend convinced the heartbroken little boy that in fact all was actually well. Jed felt his heart pound harder with every word the roman spoke, he had no idea Octavius was so good with kids, or at least at comforting them nor apparently did the butterflies that had taken up residence in his belly.

"Only a real powerful love can make itself felt like that, you're a lucky lil'tyke. Your momma loves you sure as the moon an' no mistake."

Ahkmen wiped his nose and eyes on his very soggy sleeve before breaking out into a beaming smile. If Jed and Octavius said it was true then it had to be, they were grown-ups from another world, if anyone knew what had really happened it was them.

"Thank you! So she does still love me? She didn't leave me?" he had to make absolutely sure.

"Yes partner, she loves you very much. You're her baby boy. She'd never leave you. She'll always love you."

"Jedediah speaks the truth my prince, a mother's love is absolute, infallible and unwavering."

At the smile Octavius let himself relax, he had led armies into battle against insurmountable odds and still won and yet, that had been one of the most taxing challenges of his life.

"So, partner," eased Jed, "now we got all that cleaned up what do you say to us showing you round a bit here?"

"Yes please!"

Bless the cowboy and his ability to distract little ones, he was at a total loss at to what to say next. Octavius never like to admit how much it made his heart pound to see Jed handling a problem effortlessly, he was truly a remarkable man. He was very glad to call him friend though part of him wished to call him something else. Love came in all ways, shapes and sizes after all, all just as real as each other.

Between Jed, Octavius and the rest of their diorama's they managed to keep Ahkmen occupied, the little boy asking a repeat of all the questions he asked on his first night in the museum this time though he asked in English. It didn't mean he slowed down at all.

After about half an hour Attila appeared quietly in the diorama room. He stepped over to join them, spending in the next ten minutes listening to Ahkmen introduce him to both the roman and western dioramas. The Hun listened patiently, amused at the child's enthusiasm despite the yawns that were punctuating his explanations at increasing intervals.

After a while Ahkmen came over to Attila and crawled into his lap, cuddling up to the ferocious Hun warlord. "M'tired."

"Sleep then little one, safe now."

The little boy looked up sorrowfully at the huge man then across to the miniatures. "I can't sleep yet, I was mean to Moon-Mother." He admitted shamefacedly he couldn't go to sleep with that crime still weighing on him.

"Oh? What did you do Ahkmen?"

"I—"

"C'mon little buddy, you can tell us."

"I-I pushed her away when I came to find you, she wasn't mummy and I wanted my mummy and not her and, and I pushed her away! She'll be so cross!"

The little boy began to cry again, burying his face into Attila's chest, horrified that he had been such a bad boy to Moon Mother who was only ever kind to him.

"Aww, hey, Ahklet, Sac-" He corrected himself quickly, "Moon Mother will understand. You just gotta say you're sorry."

"Indeed, she will forgive you." Agreed Octavius, he couldn't imagine Sacagawea staying angry for long for such an action. There had been rather extenuating circumstances after all.

"Sac, mother of moons is very loving little one, she will still love you." Attila rocked Ahkmen gently, cuddling the child closer having picked out the unspoken issue that was also worrying the tiny Egyptian.

Both Jed and Octavius quietly resented the hell out of the fact that once again they weren't big enough to cuddle the boy themselves. Octavius didn't figure on himself being much good with children but seeing Ahkmen upset had kicked untested paternal instincts in him, or at least very, very old instincts. He hadn't been near children in 54 years of his time in the museum and another 15 of his own remembered life when he'd last visited his sister on a rare bought of leave from the army. She'd had a whole brood of little ones who were always clamouring for a story from their centurion uncle which he had dutifully supplied. He hadn't thought on them for years, hadn't let himself if he were honest. He hoped wherever they were now they were happy. He tried to ignore the clench in his heart as he focused on the issue at hand.

"Attila is right my prince, there will be time tomorrow to see her and apologise, I know she will be very gracious."

"What he means is that Moon Mother will give you a big hug and kiss tomorrow the second you say sorry okay? But it's time for bed now, your eyes ain't going to stay open much longer."

It was at that moment Sacagawea who'd been watching quietly from the edge of the room having followed on the child's heels. She had been listening from the moment Octavius had begun to make his original speech to Ahkmen made herself known.

"Hello Ahkmen, did you want to speak to me?"

Ahkmen sat bolt upright. "Moon Mother?"

"I'm here." She stepped carefully over to where Attila was sat, in view of Jed and Octavius, "I'm here little moon."

Ahkmen launched himself out of Attila's lap and threw himself at Sacagawea, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you! I was bad! I'm sorry I wanted my mummy but I didn't mean to be bad!"

Sac wrapped him up in her arms. "It's alright little moon, it's alright, I know you were upset. Thank you for saying you're sorry. I forgive you and I absolutely still love you." She kissed his cheek to seal her words. "Your mother loves you very much Ahkmen, wherever she is and she would never abandon you."

"I know. Jed and Octavius told me. And Attila."

"Then they are all right. They know things like this."

Ahkmen nodded earnestly in agreement.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?"

"Can they come?" The little boy looked beseechingly at the miniatures, Attila and Sac.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Please?"

Who could say no to that face? Especially after all the trauma of today.

"Sure thing, we can be up for a little bedtime duty, can't we Octy?"

"Of course."

"See? We're up for this, you joining us big guy?"

"Bedtime means best stories!" Enthused Attila.

"Looks like you got three for tonight Sac." Grinned Jed, tipping his hat.

What followed was possibly the most raucous bedtime yet seen in the museum, between daring tales of battles, frontier life and great endeavours Ahkmen was full of beans and bouncing, shrieking with excitement at every action any one of them pulled, even Octavius threw himself into regaling some of his more exciting experiences. The fact that Teddy joined in half way through seeing it entirely as part of his 'Papa Bear' role which he took very seriously (and was rather trying to make up for missing the trauma of the earlier part of the evening)

It was just what Ahkmen needed.

Sacagawea quietly made the decision that if they ever wanted Ahkmen to sleep ever again these four men were never allowed to be in the same room for bedtime. Or at least, not when she was in charge of the evening.

They did manage to tire him out, fifteen minutes before dawn he was in the middle of chirping out something himself before it was like a switch had been flicked, very like the first night he'd been in the museum. Jed and Octavius were more prepared this time but it still unnerved them. Attila, annoyingly to them, was completely unfazed.

"Why'd you not freak out?" Asked Jed, mildly accusing.

"Babies just stop when tired." The Hun answered nonchalantly. Oh right, Attila was a dad too, he'd seen his kids go through this stage.

As it was there was no time to expand on this, Sac had to take the cowboy and the roman and run to make it to place in time.

Despite the close call neither miniature nor Hun could recall a better night for a long time. Jed and Octavius hoped for many more to come, getting the chance to learn more about each other in the process, the stories shared had been eye opening for both of them.

The next night all had calmed down a little. The museum was still infused with all of the scents which most of the inhabitants enjoyed. Ahkmen, whilst reassured by the words of last night was still reminded harshly that he wasn't home, he wasn't going to go home any time soon and even though his mummy loved him very much, very much going by how strongly his room smelled of her she still wasn't _here._

He prayed as hard as he could that morning, praying to his gods to let his time here be short, even if he did love everyone here, they weren't his mummy and daddy and he missed them very, very badly. He could smell home but he couldn't go there.

He had been rather subdued most of the evening, despite everyone's best efforts, Lewis and Clark had taken him for an adventure far away from any of the lingering perfumes of the lower floors of the museum which had certainly helped, it was fair to say that even subdued, Ahkmen was still a remarkably bouncy child.

This continued until Martha approached him about half an hour before bedtime, then everyone saw him regain his vigour.

"Hello Ahkmen how are you today?"

"Hello Martha!" Ahkmen lit up, he hadn't seen her for a while and she had become somewhat of an honorary grandmother to him. He did his usual greeting of flinging his arms around whatever he could reach of the person and hugging them like his life depended on it. "I'm very well thank you! I've been exploring with Lewis and Clark! We did mapping and counting and drawing and they let me climb the big shelves because I want to be like Spiderman when I'm big and I have to practice because if I don't I won't be able to climb and swing like him and save people like a proper hero but I'll have to tell Moon-Mother and Papa Bear where I go and make sure I'm back for bed in time to have a story."

He was beaming at her the whole while he was babbling.

She was pretty certain he managed all that on one breath too.

"Well that's exciting."

"It was!"

"Well, I've been busy too".

"Have you been exploring too?!" Asked the child with wonder in his eyes.

"No, I've been doing something different."

"Was it nice?"

"Yes. And I thought I'd show you"

"Yes Please!"

"Well I've been making something-"

"Like the blankets for the outside peasants?"

"They're not peasants Ahkmen," she corrected gently, "they're people who are homeless and need help keeping warm." They'd explained the outside as a place where people who served the gods generally lived and he accepted that without much contestation.

"They should live in Egypt-it's warm there."

"I'll tell them next time I see them. Anyway, I've not made a blanket this time, I've made something very special."

Ahkmen's eyes grew round as saucers.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, and I want you to tell me what you think." With that Martha drew a small figure from behind her back.

A hand knitted grey teddy bear stood in Martha's hands, she'd worked in the softest wool Larry could find, with little white paws and snout and inner ears.

"What is it?" asked Ahkmen, fascinated at the shy little creature. The teddy, thanks to the tablet was alive. Standing very shyly, it waved one little paw nervously.

"This is a teddy bear Ahkmen."

"Tetti?"

"A teddy."

"Hello!" said Ahkmen, trying to be gentle aware the creature looked more than a little scared. "My name is Ahkmen, would you like to be my friend Teti?"

The bear nodded eagerly. It spread its arms wide. Ahkmen needed no more encouragement and swept up the creature in a hug. Ahkmen was actually very gentle seeing that the bear was still quite scared of the whole situation. Teti cuddled back happily, silent but obviously just as loving.

"I'm glad you like her".

"She's very lovely."

"I made her for you."

"For, for me?" The child looked astounded.

"Yes, I thought you might like someone to share your bedtime and explore the museum with."

Ahkmen looked like the Sun actually shone out of his face, "Thank you!" He cuddled into Martha as well as Teti, kissing her very affectionately on the cheek.

"She's the best ever! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome Ahkmen, you've been a brave boy since you got here, especially last night and I wanted you to have a special friend you could share the museum with."

"Thank you!" He turned to Teti. "I can show you lots of things! And I have a nice bed I sleep in, there's stories too if we go to bed in time! Papa Bear, Jed, Octavius and Attila tell the best stories!

Teti hugged Ahkmen back with equal affection.

Seeing the two of them together became a common sight, Teti usually in Ahkmen's hand or poking out of his chest pocket on his dungarees. He loved her fiercely and she him. They could always be found cuddled up together at the end of the night, Teti guarding her friend's dreams until the magic faded once more.

Even much later, when Ahkmenrah returned to his grown form, resuming his original regal and dignified state, determined to be seen as an adult, utterly and categorically once more he kept the loving little bear, still comforted by her in the darkness before dawn. Larry never said a word the few times he'd seen grown Ahk, fast asleep in his sarcophagus cuddling Teti like she was the last thing on earth.

_**Thank you everyone for reading this! Please let me know what you think! **_

_**I apologise once again for the slowness of my updates at the moment, I'm so grateful you guys are sticking with me through this, I promise my rate will pick up again soon! **_

_**The last paragraph is meant to show Ahkmenrah does return to us fully grown once more but that's not going to happen yet, it's in both the exhibits and our futures! Sorry to get your hopes up but me and Ahkmen have a lot more to get done before Ahkmenrah makes a reappearance!**_

_**I should also say, Ahkmen calling for his mummy is a Britishism, I'm Midland British and we say mum/mummy rather than mom/mommy or mam/mammy. Since Ahkmenrah usually speaks with an English accent I've headcannoned that he would say mummy rather than mommy!**_


	26. A Month of Ahkmen-Painting & Bubblebaths

_**Hello my lovelies! **_

_**I am so very sorry for the horrible lack of updates, to say my life has been busy since Halloween would be the understatement of the decade and on top of my full-time job, getting settled in the new house, the NATM Big Bang Challenge and my other hobby picking up in responsibility I also ended up having to do and finish a qualification in a very short space of time which turned out to equal a similar amount of work to two English A Levels. Phew. **_

_**I really, REALLY wanted to get my Christmas special out in time for Christmas eve but it's just not going to happen as I've got at least 2 more chapters to go so you all might get a festive update in February! Sorry! :'(**_

_**So I do apologise for my utter lack of regular updates, I've had some rubbish writers block too :(**_

_**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, favourites and follows- you guys have been absolutely keeping me going! This chapter is mostly made of fluff to make up for last chapter's angstier tone. And to all new people-Hello! I hope you like this chapter, join in on the fluffy family train!**_

**For this chapter I have been blessed with a glorious piece of fanart done my lovely friend Remy-copy this url into your web browser to see it!**

. /5824bc7b13e0d18141fd6b7868addb0d/tumblr_nzpytiW5Ht1rrmsn1o1_

**(I promise this is made of cute!) **

_**Responses to all you lovely people who don't have accounts for me to reply directly to. (I know I've been doing this for a while now but I thought I should just say that I always start with the first review for the chapter and work through to latest one! Any multiple reviews by the same person will be answered in one long section!) **_

**guest (chapter 1)- I'll see what I can work in over the next few chapters! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Guest- I'm glad you like Teti! I love her too and think she's very adorable! Thanks so much for taking the time to review! **

**Guest (Chapter 1 (2)) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I know there was a lack of Teddy there so I've made up for it in this chapter! **** He can't really get hurt, he's been run over, cut in half and shot four times in the chest so he's pretty indestructible. The worst way I think he could be hurt would be to lose all his memories of his family in the museum and I've already covered Sac's reaction to that knowledgeless Teddy-it was pretty apocalyptic! But I'll have a think nonetheless! Thanks so much for taking the time to review! :D**

**NatM-Fan- Hello! I'm sorry this has been another long wait! I hope you think this chapter was worth it too, this one is much fluffier than the last one! Ooh, I like that idea, I'll see what I can do to incorporate it but I think it'll have to wait till Ahk is grown up again! I'm glad you liked the bit with Ahk and Sac, I really think they'd have a close sibling relationship so I'm glad it's coming across well (I like it when Ahk can look after Sac too! She needs a bit of tlc herself sometimes!) I couldn't resist the teddy bear, I figured Ahkmen was adapted enough to life in the museum not to be freaked out by an animated bear now and he needed a bit of comfort at the end of the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **

**19-1- Thank you so much for taking the time to review when you don't have much time spare! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Thanks again for reading! **

**Avian- Hello! Sorry for the very long silence! (If you make an account on here you can privately message me and I'll be able to reply more quickly to you, I feel bad that you're waiting over a month for my responses at the moment! Sorry!) I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter! I know McPhee is pretty clueless, if he knew though, I think he'd be very different and actually consider how his decisions would affect his exhibits but that's not going to happen for a very long time! Ahkmen really has been through the wringer here, I thought sensory immersion would be an interesting thing to try with the exhibits and really hammers home the idea that Ahkmen is very far from home to everyone who's caring for him but it did give Jed and Octavius a chance to shine (and me to work on a few of my more fringe characters and build them up a bit like Tulung the Inuit) I love giving Jed and Octavius hero things to do that only they can achieve. Both of them get to show how caring and practical they are and I am always a sucker for Attila being a big softie! I'm glad you thought it was all in character. **

**Since you asked, Anna's exhibit has a backdrop of windmills, with the mechanism display to the right of her, she's in a living room set up with a chair and her craft basket but the other half is a field of tulips hence the perfume! Ragnar's is scene where a group of Vikings have just landed on a beach about to begin a raid, they all have their weapons and shields ready for battle with their boat beached on the shoreline behind them **

**I'm glad you liked the flashback, I love building up Ahk and Sac's sibling relationship and that they can and do rely on each other. They are both very young, Ahk's only 18 and Sac isn't all that much older (her sad backstory is true, I researched her life and have only taken a few liberties namely her relationship with her husband in real life as there's no record, it is true she didn't marry him by choice and he was much older) I really wanted both of them to show they were comfortable being vulnerable with each other and that they made each other feel safe. It's no wonder that Ahkmen latched on so hard to Sac. **

**I'm so glad you enjoyed Teti! She's in this chapter too and she and Ahkmen are very close, I thought it was about time he got a friend he could play with all the time! The mythology exhibit will arrive in roughly 4-5 chapters time! There's going to be lots of chaos! I hope your exams went well and that you passed with flying colours! I am now better, settled and have internet! Hurrah!****Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk semua sokongan yang berterusan, ulasan anda membuat saya sangat gembira! Jaga diri dan Selamat Hari Krismas jika anda menyambutnya ! Oh dan saya satu dekad keseluruhan lebih tua daripada anda ! Hari jadi saya adalah hari pertama september :)**

**guest- *du dum tish!* :P**

**guest (2) have no fear, he'll manage more than that in the future… but I do like that idea! Thank you! And thank you very much for taking the time to review! **

**guest (3) Have you been looking at my notes?! This is something I'm intending to explore in the next chapter-I'm really painting the previous night guards as total douche bags for this particular AU series. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It really makes my day! :)**

**Guest (2) Thank you so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Guest (3) So many of you want to see Teddy hurt! :0 There will be sort of that in the next chapter and some Sac and Teddy fluff, Teddy takes a more prominent role in this chapter for a change though! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this one! **

**WolfGirl- Ooh! It's a good idea but I'm saving Kahmunrah for my take on NATM2 which I'll be doing eventually (got to work through this current story arc first!) but I'm sure I can work some of this in! Thanks so much for the suggestions and for taking the time to read and review! **

**Of painting and bubble baths…**

Larry and his closest friends amongst the exhibits had fallen into somewhat of a pattern over the last two weeks or so, finding themselves not entirely terrible at looking after a lost little boy.

To be fair it did help that Ahkmen, for most of the time was the sunniest child any of them had ever encountered. He was just so excited not to be constrained by the rules of '_what a prince should do'_ all the time. Here, in the halls of the gods as he called the museum, the exhibits were more than happy to let him play. He loved having partners to play with of course but he could usually be happily occupied on his own so long as there was an adult nearby to keep an eye on him.

What also helped was that Ahkmen, being (unbeknowningstly to himself of course) 4000 years old there was a lot of stuff most of the museum could take for granted that Ahkmen was entranced by.

Thankfully the little boy was mostly absorbed by colour play, the fact that he could use crayons, colour pencils and even paints to make pictures in so many different colours and shades had him happily ensconced in his colouring books and plain paper for hours.

Larry had never been happier to spend $20 getting the child all the basic art supplies he could ever possibly need.

And his artwork was pretty good, he did everything in side-view Egyptian style of course but it was easy to work out who was who when he was drawing them although, interestingly he always drew Jed and Octavius full sized.

He'd always respected them of course but since they'd comforted him after the perfume disaster they'd become somewhat heroes to the little boy who was convinced they were experts on everything to do with other realms. On the plus side this meant Larry could leave Ahkmen in their care and have no issues, Ahkmen responded to them as full grown adults and did as they asked him. It rather tickled the pair of them to be so clearly included in Ahkmen's sphere of influence. On the down side this meant he asked them one hundred and one questions nearly constantly to the point that on occasion even Jed needed a break.

Which was why Larry was on Ahkmen duty tonight for a least a few hours, Teddy and Sac were exhausted, Ahkmen was a real ball of energy most of the time, they'd yet to have a crash night like Ahkmenrah would have every few weeks so currently, Ahkmen was up and bouncing with the sunset and going to bed around 2 or 3am. Since the perfume disaster as Larry called it Ahkmen had limpeted to Sac and Teddy far more than usual. They of course were happy to have him but even the most dedicated of parents needed a break, not to mention the fact that they still had Jean Baptiste to look after who, whilst was usually very docile, still needed his mummy and daddy too. Who knew wax and polyurethane could get tired? Ahkmen seemed to have actually set a new precedent.

The other exhibits pitched in where they could but there were times only Moon Mother or Papa Bear would do. Teddy and Sac were learning to take full advantage when he could be entertained by others at the moment. They reasoned it was a phase that would pass but admitted the child did at least have a good reason to be so clingy.

Tonight was a rare peace, Sac and Teddy had told him they had a few grown up things to do and asked would he be a big boy and do some drawings for them whilst they were busy? Ahkmen took a moment to process before asking, could he do them a painting instead?

Since he hadn't even sniffled at the idea of them leaving him for a length of time they agreed easily once Larry had pointed out they had some plastic sheeting they could put down first.

Ahkmen was getting a lot better around Larry now, not brilliant but better, he no longer called him _'not-demon' _which Larry took as a plus, sometimes Ahkmen called him 'Nicky's Daddy' and other times he was 'Guardian'. That one freaked Larry out since it was beyond weird to be called the same thing by the same person in a completely different voice. Larry found he was really unsettled whenever Ahkmen in his piping little voice uttered something he'd heard Ahkmenrah say in his usual smooth authoritative tone.

So here he was, doing his finances at the main desk at the American Museum of Natural History at 1am after having been carefully explained to by a youthenised 4000 year old pharaoh in a very serious voice that the animated, _knitted_ teddy bear couldn't join in the painting because her paws weren't big enough or grippy enough to hold the paintbrushes so she could only watch.

Larry didn't even question his life anymore. It just brought about too many headaches.

Ahkmen was bibbling to Teti about what he was painting and where colours came from in the palace. Anna had shown Ahkmen how to mix paints to get different colours and he'd been so happy he'd kissed her in sloppy but heartfelt gratitude. Larry had added it to the list to gently tease Ahk about when he returned to them full grown once he got over the inevitable shock. It was becoming more and more obvious that Ahkmenrah hadn't had the nicest of childhoods and they as the museum were determined to make sure he was looked after, he was so freely affectionate in this state too. Larry hoped that if they went down the route of making light of it, that it was appreciated by the exhibits then the grown pharaoh might lose some of his lingering formality. It was interesting and kind of heartbreaking to see just how physical he used to be in terms of affection.

That was another thing, he owed Martha a medal for creating Ahkmen a companion to play with. Having Teti around made their lives a hell of a lot easier. He now had a pocket friend to talk to whenever there was a lack of other playmates, plus she smelt of the museum rather than his exhibit which did him no end of good, reinforcing at least that the museum was a safe place, home from home and filled with friends.

So yes, so far this evening all was peace and quiet with a bubbling background of happy chatter.

"Larry, could you spare a moment?" The quiet, cultured voice broke Larry's concentration.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"There's an issue with the windows on the east side of the second floor, myself and Hazel noticed as we were walking by, someone has forgotten to lock them, I don't think anything has escaped but we thought you ought to know, we would have dealt with it ourselves but we do not have a key. Hazel has remained to stand guard to avoid any incidents but as you can see, it's a matter that requires urgent tending!"

Larry immediately snapped into night guard mode, remembering the horror and an open window brought, "Yeah, absolutely, I'll come now, which ones are open?

"It would be quicker if I were to show you."

John had a point, there were hundreds of windows, even on just one floor, "Um, right." He turned his gaze to happily occupied little boy, "Hey, Ahkmen?"

The child looked up from his painting, "Yes Guardian?"

"I have to go and deal with a problem. I will be back in fifteen minutes," he held up his hands to indicate how long that was in fingers, "do you promise to be a good boy and paint quietly? I'll be right back."

"Yes Guardian, I promise."

"Good boy."

Ahkmen went straight back to telling Teti about something that happened in the palace. He did that a lot, like he was trying to catch her up on everything about his life. Larry usually tried to listen when he could, determined in case he picked up something useful that could help him with Ahkmen now.

With one last look over the scene Larry left with John planning on returning before the child even missed him.

OoOoO

Ahkmen carried on chatting to Teti, telling her all about the palace. He loved Teti, she was a very good listener and she gave good cuddles. He'd painted her a picture to show how much he loved her, he hoped when he went back to the palace he could take Teti and his pictures. He'd painted several of life in the museum so he could show his mummy and daddy when he saw them again. He'd painted Rexy the baby Sobek servant, Moon-Mother and Papa Bear and Jumble (He'd not quite cracked Jean-Baptiste's name yet, tripping over the sounds so that 'Jumble' became the nearest approximation) He'd painted Jed and Octavius, full sized and holding hands and Anna and Ragnar also holding hands. He'd even done one of Nicky and his Guardian daddy because he after thinking he was a demon for a while La-ree Guardian turned out to be really quite nice, he was kind and made him sandwiches. Despite this Ahkmen did his best not to upset Larry because he still wasn't sure if he might try to bury him alive again if he was displeased with the little boy. You couldn't be too careful with Guardians he thought, especially if they held the keys to journeys between the realms of the living and the dead.

But all too soon he'd run out of paper to paint more pictures on. He tried to embellish his existing ones but there was only so much he could do before he had to let them dry.

Ahkmen sat and pondered what to do next.

"_I've done all my painting Teti but Guardian said I was to be a good boy and paint quietly but I can't! I don't have anything left to paint, I need to be good or I'll be bad and have to sit on my own and I don't like being on my own!"_ Teti climbed onto his lap consolingly, listening even as Ahkmen spoke Egyptian, something he did whenever he was on his own and unsure of things, _"You're right, princes don't panic. Let's think. I need to paint to be good but I can't paint anything but the paper, everyone will be cross if I paint the floor."_ There was happy yelping and grunting coming from around the corner, Ahkmen hit on a brilliant idea, _"I could share my paints! The stone men like colours! They like the crayon pictures but they don't have colours of their own! I could share with them! They're grown ups and they have their own space to paint in! They'll like these paints too! Come on Teti! Let's share!"_

Ahkmen, being the second son of the pharaoh had always had plenty of toys to play with in the palace but he was decidedly lacking in playmates, sometimes a child of a dignitary would be allowed to play with him and even rarer he'd get to play with some of the servant's children but that was not encouraged. There were very few children in the palace that were near his age so sharing things was quite a novelty to Ahkmen, he wasn't a greedy child and much preferred playmates to actual resources, his imagination was fertile enough to be a resource on its own. Picking up Teti, his paints and his brushes he trotted off to the cavemen display around the corner to see if they wanted to paint with him.

Larry was not gone 15 minutes.

He was gone for more like an hour and 15 minutes.

The window had indeed been left open but that was only the start of the issue, it had been left open because the catch had broken completely, someone on the day staff hadn't reported it and now Larry was stuck with a way out into the wider world and certain doom to any exhibit who might try their luck.

It became the only thing in his mind to deal with, memories of losing the fourth caveman on his second night still kept him up in the day sometimes, the guilt threatening to crush his chest.

By the time he, John and Hazel had fixed the window securely time had snuck away from him. Realising with a jolt of horror when checked his watch he offered a quick thanks to the settlers before taking off at run to get back to the little boy he was supposed to be looking after.

Ahkmen was not where he had left him.

The desk area was completely bereft of children.

Larry was about to curse colourfully and creatively in regards to Egyptian Pharaohs and never staying where you damn well put them before his eyes fell on the collection of paintings laid out neatly on the plastic sheeting to dry. All 20 sheets of art paper had been dutifully and diligently adorned with paint. Kid actually had some talent, all the pictures were either scenes that were clearly from the palace or were from things in the museum. He could recognise all the exhibits that had been rendered (side on of course) even himself with his maglight. There was a particularly sweet one where there was a small procession of Teddy followed by Sac followed by a figure who was clearly Ahkmen who was followed by a crawling Jean-Baptiste. Everyone was smiling and holding hands.

After taking in all the images of exhibits, palace life, a picture of who were clearly Ahkmen's own parents (Ahkmen had painted himself securely between the two of them with what was obviously a teenage Kahmunrah off to the left, still part of the family group but there was something sour about his body language.) On top of all this Larry also noticed that the box of paints and paint brushes had gone.

Great, so his charge was not only on the loose but he was armed. Where the hell did he start looking?! He'd probably be able to trace him by the painted walls, he was an ancient Egyptian after all, walls were totally fair game to use as canvases.

Dr McPhee was going to kill him.

A peel of laughter rang out, high-pitched and decidedly childlike.

Larry made a beeline for the sound, hurtling round the corner only to come skidding to a halt in front of the caveman's exhibit.

They were re-decorating.

Or more to the point, decorating the side of their 'cave'. Wow. Turned out the cavemen were pretty good artists themselves. Scenes of bison and mammoth herds graced the side of the cave, expertly rendered in natural hues. They'd used the brighter colours of Ahkmen's paint box to highlight aspects of their landscape, the tips of the stone spears, the glow of the fire in the gatherings they'd painted of other people, probably their own families thought Larry. They'd created a frankly majestic scene of life in the Palaeolithic. Even if McPhee didn't approve of the fact the cave had been decorated outside of his watch he couldn't argue with the content. It was breathtaking.

What was more of an issue was the addition of side-view cats and Pyramids at the bottom of the cave wall being diligently illustrated by an enthusiastic Ahkmen.

"Ahkmen"

The little boy turned around.

Make that an enthusiastic and COMPLETELY PAINT SMEARED Ahkmen.

Larry launch into an exasperated tirade before he could stop himself, "What have you been doing?! How are you this covered?! The cavemen aren't nearly as messy as you?! How? How on earth are you this messy?!"

Ahkmen froze, gripping his brush in painty hands, eyes wide with fright as his bottom lip began to wobble. "You said I had to paint to be good and, and I wanted to be good but I ran out of paper so I shared with the stone men and they liked it and painted and painted me too for sharing and I tried to paint with them but this stone isn't smooth and, and I'm sorry! Don't bury me alive again!" The little boy burst into tears at the last rushed-out sentence, huddling in on him, burying his face in his hands. Teti, sat back from the chaos, looked outraged.

"Whoa what?!" That went from naught to crazy-disturbing in record time.

Parental instinct took over, Ahkmen looked genuinely terrified of him so Larry quickly dropped to his knees to look less intimidating.

"Hey, buddy, I need you to listen, why do you think I'll bury you alive?"

"Be-because," the little boy began, trying to swallow his tears and failing miserably, "I was bad and made you angry and, and, last time was I bad when you were there you took me to be buried!" Sobbed Ahkmen

Larry was reeling, "What?! When?!." The cavemen had frozen, watching in horror as the child cried, all them urging the night guard to do SOMETHING to stop the terror that was pouring out of the little boy. They would have done something themselves but they always bowed to Larry when issues like this cropped up. He was the bringer of fire, he knew the secret ways of the others, they of the land of wilds would defend their home when it was needed but if there were others to care for young then they would respect their ways.

"When I first got here, I fought Papa Bear!" Wailed Ahkmen, "Then I woke up and you were carrying me to be buried! I'm sorry!" He threw himself at Larry, sobbing fit to burst, "I didn't mean to be bad! I was trying to be good! I was! I promise! I'm sorry!"

Larry wrapped his arms about the painty child, "Shh, Ahkmen, it's okay, it's okay."

The little boy clung on, crying his heart out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Larry cuddled the boy for a moment before pulling him back slightly to make sure he had the child's full attention. "Ahkmen."

"Y-Y-Yes?" Ahkmen's eyes was huge and grey and miserable, swimming with tears, face blotchy and smeared.

Larry paused to pull a hanky from his pocket, mopping up the sopping child as best as he could, not entirely believing he had to say his next sentence, "Listen, Ahkmen, I will never bury you alive. Okay?" The child's eyes widened, "Oh wow, he actually had to say it. "I promise, I swear to Ra himself I will never bury you alive no matter how mad I get okay?"

"Really?" Ahkmen looked so hopeful it nearly broke Larry's heart, he'd had no idea Ahkmen still thought being severely punished by him was an option, it had been three weeks!

"Yes, really," Promised Larry fixing the child with the most sincere look he could muster, "I swear Ahkmen, I'd never do ANYTHING like that, if you're bad you have to sit on your own to think about what you've done. Remember?"

"That's only what Moon-Mother said!" pointed out the frightened child, still convinced of something terrible about to befall him.

"Well it goes for the rest of us grown-ups okay? If you're bad, we'll tell you, we'll explain why what you did was bad and then how long you have to sit on your own for okay? None of us will ever hurt you okay? We'll never hit you. I'm sorry I yelled at you just now, I was worried about you, I didn't know where you were and I was scared you could be hurt."

"Oh." Ahkmen took a moment to process before adding in earnest, "I'm sorry! I was trying to paint to be good, you said I had to paint to be good!"

Larry thought back, Oh crap, he had hadn't he? He'd not told Ahkmen to stay put but to be a good boy and keep painting. Right. He should have known, very literal child. "Okay, it's okay, I know what I said and yes you were trying to be good so thank you for that. Now we need to try and get you clean before bedtime don't we?"

"Clean?" The little boy looked confused.

"Yeah, Ahkmen, you are more paint than person right now."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Panic filled him again, reminded that he had inadvertently misbehaved.

"I know buddy, I know," Larry reassured quickly, "now shall we get you cleaned up?" It was something he'd been trying to avoid since Ahkmenrah's regression. Ahk, when he was grown, during the night, was human. Which meant that whilst he was always returned to prime condition each morning by the tablet's power he could still get dirty, still sweat during the evening. Or as Ahkmenrah had put it himself, "I may still perspire if I exert myself extensively."

That had been an interesting conversation, very early on in Larry's tenure-ship over the museum and Ahk's freedom from his sarcophagus.

"Dude what even are you saying?"

"It is rather unbecoming to admit but I would ask that you be so kind as to provide me with an opportunity for ablutions?"

Larry continued to stare at Ahk blankly, "I have literally no idea what you're talking about."

Ahk rolled his eyes in a decidedly teenage manner before snapping an annoyance, "I need to wash! Is that so hard to understand?!" Larry looked shocked, wide-eyed in surprise at the pharaoh's outburst. Ahk felt his stomach drop, guilt flooding him, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't, that, that was rude of me." He conceded, "Please forgive me."

"Er, right," Larry gathered himself, trying to process everything, it was rare Ahk let the more youthful, more grumpy side of his nature out, this meant that the issue at hand was important to the young man. "It's cool man, er, so washing right? Washing is a thing that needs to happen?"

Ahkmenrah looked decidedly uncomfortable. Larry was reminded of the fact that Pharaoh's, that _Ahk_, had been raised not to believe himself human, not to be confined by human needs. "If it would not be too much trouble? I, I fear I have not had the chance to ask in a long time and I mislike the sensation of grime."

"Dude, it's cool, I was a teenager once too you know."

"I am not—"

"You're eighteen Ahk—" Cut in Larry.

"Four thousand and—" Ahk huffed back.

"I don't care." Countered Larry before Ahk could expand on his point, "You, right now, physically as you are in front of me are eighteen years old. And I was eighteen too once so I know all about feeling gross so you're going not argue with me and follow me so I can show you where the shower is."

"I wasn't going to argue! I—" Argued Ahk before he caught up to Larry's words, curiosity getting the better of him, "What's a shower?"

Larry grinned, amused he'd captured Ahk's attention with a single word, "Come on and I'll show you."

Larry had left Ahk with both instructions and towels as well as shower gel and shampoo. He couldn't help waiting around outside the door just to make sure all was well before he left Ahk to his privacy.

The young man yelped in shock.

Larry responded immediately, ready to leap into action, "Ahk are you—"

"I'm FINE!" Yelled the Pharaoh through the door, "I am perfectly fine, I was just surprised by the temperature that is all. Do NOT come in here!"

"Ahk, dude, I won't, I promise. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I am fine Guardian!" snapped the young Pharaoh.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you. I shall rejoin you all shortly. And Larry?"

"Yeah?"

Ahkmenrah's voice softened into real gratitude but still making himself heard above the rush of water, "Thank you, for this. It is very much appreciated."

"Anytime buddy. See you later."

Which was why Larry had been avoiding the need to wash Ahkmen. Ahkmenrah was an intensely private person, valuing that privacy deeply and he guarded it ferociously. The idea of having to bath Ahkmen now would send grown Ahkmenrah into a pitched fit when he returned on the scene. Oh this was going to be bad.

"By the Great Spirit what have you been doing?!" Sacagawea looked horror struck, Jean Baptiste in her arms whose little face lit up at the sight of his adoptive big brother.

"I've been painting Moon Mother!"

"So I see." Sac looked less than impressed at her adoptive son, who was more Pollock than prince as he stood before her.

Ahkmen visibly wilted, "M'sorry. I didn't mean to get so messy."

Larry defended him, "Well, Sac, it's not actually his fault, kinda mine, mostly the cavemen."

Sacagawea sighed, of course it was the cavemen, they could never keep things tidy. "Come on then. Time for a bath."

Ahkmen beamed at the magic word. Interesting thought Larry, it was clearly a core trait of Ahk's to like being clean. "A bath!? I can have a bath here?!"

"Yes, there is a sink big enough in the room next to the kitchen, come with me." She offered her hand.

Ahkmen fairly trilled in joy. Sac reached to take one painty hand.

Oh this was going to be bad, really BAD. "Whoa, whoa there."

"What? What is it?" Sac looked mildly exasperated by the hold up.

"Ahkmen can you get your paints from the cavemen first please?" Asked Larry, trying to buy some quick adult conversation time. The little boy nodded, skipping over to the cave dwellers dutifully, "I think I should take Ahkmen for this." Explained Larry once the child was out of ear-shot.

Sac raised an eyebrow, "Why? It is no trouble, I thought you would be glad to escape."

"Well yeah but no, since well this is going to be majorly awkward."

"I understand, which is why I should—"

Larry shook his head, "No, Sac, no, not this time."

"Why on earth not?" Sac was confused, "I have dressed him time and again. Bathing is little different."

"Yeah, no, really is, look. I should take this one." Continued Larry doggedly.

"Why?"

"Well one, he is REALLY painted up. Two, I am sure that will not come out of a buckskin dress and no I don't have anything else you can change into and three, Ahkmen's a boy."

Sac was unmoved, "So is Jean-Baptiste."

"Yeah true, just, look, Sac, remember how private Ahkmenrah was, I mean is, when he's grown? Imagine how he's going to react when he remembers that you bathed him."

"I am sister to him in all but blood, mother to him now as he is, how on earth could it matter?"

"It's a guy thing, trust me. I promise you, he's going to hate that he needed to be bathed by anyone but if you do it, it will make it a thousand times worse. I guarantee."

Sacagawea was genuinely puzzled, "Why?"

"Because it's a guy thing," Larry repeated attempting to make his point clearer, "I am just trying to do damage control. You know Ahkmenrah hates to be seen as vulnerable. He couldn't be in a more vulnerable state than in the bath. Please Sac, trust me."

Sacagawea looked between Larry and the little boy who was bibbling to the cavemen. She knew in her heart of hearts that Larry was right, it would be far easier for Ahkmenrah to accept that kind of care from a male parental figure than from her. Much as it pained her to admit it.

She sighed, capitulating as gracefully as she could manage, "Whatever is best for our friend, I would rather not cause any more distress than there needs to be."

"Thanks Sac, trust me I am not looking forward to Ahk remembering this bit of his return to innocence."

"I wish you good luck then in that regard," She paused, considering, looking over her son, "would you mind if I bathe Jean-Baptiste in that sink from time to time? Since I had not really thought about it before now, as he does not truly require it but I think he may enjoy the experience."

Larry smiled, "No, I wouldn't mind at all, it doesn't matter if he needs it or not, I'm supposed to look after you guys aren't I?"

"And you do a marvellous job, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek for good measure. "I hope you have something to change into yourself Larry," She eyed his paint smeared uniform, "Good luck, I'll leave his nightclothes outside the door." She turned, pausing to look at the artwork, "they did do a good job didn't they? It looks like it was worth it for that creation."

"I hope so."

Sac smiled knowingly at him and with that quietly withdrew.

Yeah, good luck indeed. Actually, bathing Ahkmen wasn't going to be a problem. It was the grown up aftermath he wasn't looking forward to. Oh well. He'd deal with that angst when it happened. Larry was weirdly grateful for the bouts of teenage grumpiness and mild huffs he occasionally had had to field once Ahkmenrah had relaxed enough around them to let his true emotions flash to the surface. Mainly because it was a sign that he really was feeling comfortable with them, that he really was part of a family that wasn't going to turn on him for any minor slip in manners or behaviour but also, it was kinda good practice for when Nicky hit that age. Nicky, Larry was certain, was ten going on forty but he knew that would only last so long and if he could get a bit of handle on teenager wrangling before he had to do it 24/7 that would be awesome.

"Right then Ahkmen, you ready to come get cleaned up and ready for bed?"

The child looked about, disappointed at who he didn't see, "Where did Moon-Mother go?"

"She had to go look after Jean-Baptiste."

Ahkmen looked worried, "Oh. Is Jumble alright?"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine." Assured Larry quickly.

"Can I still have a bath?" Clearly this was something Ahkmen was very keen on. Oh how like his grown self he really was, thought Larry, considering the earnest little boy in front of him.

He put on his best smile, "Sure."

Ahkmen beamed, dashing up and taking Larry's hand. "Thank you!"

"No problem kiddo."

It didn't take long to give the sink a quick clean and rinse off, filling it up with warm water and some of the milder shower gel that was in the next room.

"What's THAT?!"

"What's what?" Asked Larry before following Ahkmen's excited finger.

Oh. Right, ancient Egyptian kindergarten. Of course this would be a thing.

"Can I play with them! Please? What are they? Are they for cleaning? Are they toys? Can you eat them? Can I please play with them?"

"Woah, woah there buddy! One sec and—"

He turned back to check he had in fact brought the towels in with him from the shower room before looking back at his excited charge.

His excited _naked_ charge.

Ahkmen had actually managed to divest himself of all his painted clothes and was currently hopping from foot to foot, almost fizzing in anticipation at the magical substance that was growing and glistening in the sink. Teti was watching from a safe distance, Ahkmen didn't want her to get wet. She said she didn't like water when he'd asked.

Oh. Boy.

This part he really wasn't prepared for. 'Pretend it's Nicky, pretend it's Nicky, don't think about the fact it's the kid version of your friend who will probably khopesh you into shish kabob the second he remembers any of this.'

"I'll show you kiddo, let me lift you up and you can play with them." Switching off his rational brain he scooped up the little boy, "dip your hand in the water first Ahkmen, let me know if it's warm enough or too hot."

Ahkmen dutifully dipped his hand. "It's just right!"

Larry grinned despite himself at the Goldilocks reference, Ahkmen had loved that story, "Awesome. Okay, well you climb in, these are soap bubbles Ahkmen, you can't eat them but you can use them to clean yourself."

Ahkmen plonked himself into the water with an enthusiastic splash. He immediately began to play with the bubbles, blowing huge clumps into the air, smooshing some between his hands and whisking the water as soon as he realised it made more trilling happily all the while. Larry couldn't help but laugh, Ahkmen was having the time of his life. He reminded Larry so much of Nicky at that age, except that Ahkmen talked more, a LOT more.

"What are these?! _They're so_ _floophy!" _He fell back into Egyptian in his excitement before remembering to use his English again, "Where do they come from? Who put the colours in them? How can they fly? Why are they popping? Are they hiding in the water? Do they hide in all water? Can I make more? Why can't I eat them? Can I find them anywhere there's water? I can make shapes with them look!"

Ahkmen emphasised his point by making a fairly passible pyramid.

Because of course he did.

Larry tried hard not to laugh before composing himself enough to respond, "Well, to answer," Began Larry, taking a deep breath, "these are called bath bubbles, they're in soap and you can use them to wash in. They're not in any other water other than bath water and bubbles just pop because that's what they do. No one puts colours in them, that's just how they are (there was only so much science he was prepared to share with Ahkmen) and you can't eat them because they're made of soap and they don't taste nice—"

"Urgh!"

"That wasn't an invitation to lick them Ahkmen!" Larry made to grab Ahkmen's hand but was too slow to stop the experimental tasting. "See? I told you they don't taste nice!"

"Blergh!" Ahkmen screwed up his little face in disgust, "They don't taste like soap! They're all sharp and scratchy tasting!"

'Huh, well,' thought Larry, probably has a bucketload more chemicals now, "Well it's what soap here tastes like," he spoke aloud, "here," he proffered a towel, "wipe your mouth on this and drink some water."

"Thank you!" The small child took a hearty gulp of the offered water, giving Larry a chance to quietly freak out over the insanity of the situation, the fact that Ahkmen was just so damn happy being in a bath, currently buried up to his shoulders in bubbles, looking as though he was having the time of his life. If anything was going to bring home the idea that his friend Ahkmenrah was for the moment utterly and completely gone from the situation it was this sight of him, blowing into the bubbles and giggling as though he had no other care in the world. Larry had no idea if he'd ever get his friend back, the young man he considered as close as another son and that broke his heart. Much as he liked this little bundle of energy, Ahkmen was still not entirely sure of Larry, given the display earlier and that was just miserable. 'Pull yourself together Daley, just deal with it and look after him. It's what Ahk would do if it was you in his place.' He was just finishing his internal pep talk when a handful of bubbles were smeared in his face.

"Why?"

"You looked sad Guardian. Don't be sad, there's bubbles! Bubbles are happy! See how fluffy they are!" Giggled the tiny princeling, clearly having got over his apparent fear of enraging Larry. Which was one good thing about this evening thought the put-upon night guard. Larry found that he couldn't articulate an appropriate response to that so settled for scooping up a large handful and dumped them on Ahkmen's head, "you're right, they're pretty fluffy!" He grinned.

Ahkmen squealed.

The resulting bubble/splash/washing fight was still going on when Teddy joined them ten minutes later.

"Good Lord!"

The scene was one he hadn't been expecting. Lawrence was stripped down to his trousers and undershirt, dripping wet with bubbles splattering him and most of the washroom. Ahkmen, clearly very clean with all traces of paint washed free from him sat happily in a kingdom of bubbles, almost completely hidden by the white clouds.

"PAPA BEAR!" cried Ahkmen, delighted at Teddy's appearance, "Come and play bubbles with us!"

Much as Teddy would actually love to join in his clothing wasn't nearly so replaceable as the Night Guard uniform and he really didn't want to inconvenience Lawrence, the man had a hard enough time with the director of the museum without being accused of gross misconduct. If there was time for another bath before Ahkmen left them then Teddy would ask if he may borrow some spare clothes, it was just wonderful to see Ahkmen so clearly happy and enjoying himself.

"I would love to my boy but it's bed time! Maybe next time you can show me how to play," He was impressed to note that despite the rather epic water fight that had taken place the Night Guard had obviously managed to wash Ahkmen's hair thoroughly. He proffered a towel, "come on young man, time to get dry, did you wash yourself properly?"

"Yes! I even cleaned behind my ears! Look!"

Teddy was presented with an unquestionably clean set of ears.

Teddy ruffled the equally clean hair affectionately, "Good show my boy, well done!"

"Larr-ee-guardian washed my hair, he said I'd get soap in my eyes if I tried."

"Well that was very kind of him wasn't it? Did you say thank you?"

Ahkmen's eyes widened, "No!" he realised horror-struck, he turned to face Larry, "THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome Ahkmen, now, let's get you out and ready for bed." Larry took the towel from Teddy, holding it up to the little boy, Ahkmen stood, still completely obscured by the amount of bubbles in the sink. Larry wrapped the oversized towel around the child and lifted him easily clear of the water. Ahkmen trilled. It was funny thought Larry, how much Ahkmen reminded him of Nicky at that age, his arms obviously remembered, going straight back into pre-school size management.

Larry sat a fully towel-wrapped Ahkmen on his lap before grabbing another one to tackle the kid's hair.

"May I assist you Lawrence?" Teddy was itching to help, it had been a very long time since he'd been around his own boys, he missed everyday fatherly duties like he would miss a limb.

"Yeah, sure, can you dry his hair?"

"Of course," Teddy took off his hat and gloves, rolled up his sleeves as he set-to with vigour.

"What brings you to our flood party anyway?" The question was asked nonchalantly enough but Teddy could hear the bite underlying it. Lawrence was annoyed at his intrusion, probably linked to his concern he expressed to Sacagawea. Oh well. Time to solve that issue.

"Sacagawea suggested I might be of use to you, something about male bonding and not traumatising our friend once he is grown once more."

Larry sighed.

"She does rather have a point Lawrence," pressed Teddy, correctly interpreting his sigh, "we are the closest thing our Ahkmenrah has in terms of paternal figures aside from his own father of course, if any of us are to see him vulnerable it would make sense it is the ones he already considers family, close family, leaving you, myself and Sacagawea as his primary carers."

Teddy had already begun to towel dry Ahkmen's hair as he spoke with the deft ease of someone who had had a LOT of practice at this.

"Maybe you and Sac, but me?" Larry braced himself before voicing his own upset caused this night, "Teddy, he thought when I found him and I was mad that he was covered in paint that I was going to bury him alive! That is not something you think of someone doing if you consider them a parent!"

"The Aztecs used to hold unruly children over burning chilies so the smoke would sting them." Came Teddy's unexpected response.

"I-what?"

"Parents of different era's had far harsher punishments as a standard" Which didn't help explain anything.

"Okay, well whilst I'm never looking at the chili the same way again that is SO not the point. He thought I was going to bury him! That is NOT okay by anyone's standard! Aztec or otherwise!"

"So why is he now sat happily on your lap rubbing his face dry on the towel, why did he let you bathe him? Surely something that requires a lot of trust, even from little ones."

"Because I promised him I'd never do anything like that." Larry answered immediately, "Ever, that the worst punishment he'd get from me is a time out."

"Well there you have it. He trusts you, he might not be as sure of you as myself and Sacagawea but you're making progress my boy. This is a prime example."

Larry sighed, finally convinced but very aware of the trouble brewing ahead, "You know Ahk is going to flip out over this right?" Pointed out a rather exasperated Larry.

"Of course." Teddy was completely unruffled, continuing what he was doing whilst Ahkmen laughed at the feeling of having his scalp rubbed, "What young man wouldn't? Quite mortifying to be reduced back to your childhood, however," Teddy fixed Larry with a confident stare, "once he gets over his embarrassment and upset he'll remember something else."

"And that is?" Asked Larry, thoroughly unconvinced, as he rubbed the towelled shoulders and sides of the giggling little boy clearly enjoying the sensation of being tickled.

"That he was, _**is**_, absolutely loved." Answered Teddy simply, "And that must count for something." The 26th president smiled, at both Larry and the child on his lap.

Larry paused, looking down at his happy charge who was completely ignoring the grown up talk was instead currently trying to help the drying process by rubbing the towel in his ears, "You know? I guess you're right, well, I hope you're right but when he freaks out full-size you not leaving me to deal with it alone."

Teddy's eyes twinkled, "You have my word Lawrence." He saluted for good measure, "I shall not abandon you."

Larry can't help the smile that spreads across his face at the display, "Right then, shall we get our guy dressed and ready for bed?"

"Absolutely."

Five minutes later with minimal fuss and much tickling of feet Ahkmen was dressed in his beloved Spiderman pyjamas and latched onto Teddy's chest, curling up in his strong, solid arms amidst the vehement exclaims of "I'm not tired!" and "Can I have a story please?" in between long and impressive yawns. Teddy smiled down at his temporarily adopted son, "how about I tell you a story on the way to bed, if you're still awake I shall tell you another one. Agreed?"

"Yes please Papa Bear."

"Very well, once, long ago in the kingdom of England lived a young man called Robin, he was a very good man, he was very kind and clever and was the best in the land with a bow and arrow. He lived as an outlaw, stealing from bad rich people to give it to the poor who didn't have enough money to live no matter how hard they worked. This was because the king was a very bad king. He wasn't even the real king but his brother, he was called Prince John and he was looking after England whilst good king Richard was fighting the crusades a long way from England. Robin led a group of other outlaws called the merry men and they helped him look after the poor and needy people in a place in England called Sherwood Forest. One day…"

Teddy continued to talk as both he and Larry walked back to Ahkmen's room. It was a sign of how tired Ahkmen really was that he didn't ask a single question about the story, just cuddled closer to Teddy and listened.

He fell asleep just as they were passing the alpaca ladies who cooed quietly at the sleeping little boy, he really was cute when he slept, somehow looking even more innocent than when he was awake.

Teddy laid him down gently in his bed, he'd acquired a good number more blankets in the three weeks he'd been at the museum, a few were from the alpaca ladies themselves, loving the excuse to make something for children they could actually see enjoying their creations. Ahkmen had watched them weave, utterly fascinated, when he visited the big crafting room. His scarf was actually beginning to show some progress, he was beginning to understand the method of knitting but kept forgetting the order the stiches were to be worked through. Martha and the others thankfully had endless patience with him. To add to his collection of clothes bought by Larry he now had a few hand-knitted sweaters and socks as well as the bright blankets that had been crocheted for him. His bed was now resembling a nest rather than an actual bed and Ahkmen loved it.

He snuggled down instantly when he was placed in the collection, Larry put Teti next to the sleeping child, she was the only one of the four who had managed to remain entirely dry throughout the evening which was something she was rather pleased about even Teddy had a few damp spots on his chest. The little bear tottered over to Ahkmen before crawling under his arm. The boy instinctively hugged her closer as she snuggled into him. It was one of the cuter things Larry had seen over the last few weeks, Ahkmen looked so peaceful, so secure in the world he found himself, it wasn't all plain sailing but at least the little boy was utterly sure that he was loved here. 'Maybe Teddy was right'. Thought Larry as he draped several blankets over the child, 'Maybe that did count for something.'

"There, settled securely in dreamland. Excellent."

"Yeah, thanks Teddy, thanks for all your help."

"Not a problem, us fathers must stick together eh?" he smiled warmly at the night guard, truly revelling in the fact that he was allowed to be a father again, that he was needed for more than his exhibit wrangling skills and to try keep order and his friends safe from the 'care' of the previous night guards.

"Yeah, I, thanks."

Teddy picked up on the hesitance and decided to speak his mind, hoping for once the younger man would actually listen, "You're doing a good job Lawrence, we all are. Our Ahkmenrah is well cared for, he's fed, clean and warm, not lacking in attention or playmates."

"He's still a long way from home." Pointed out Larry, still feeling like they were failing him as they couldn't return him to the home and parents he loved.

"So we have created a home from home, we have done the best we can with what we have and that is commendable."

This was true Larry knew, but it was also becoming a tired point, "Well what else could we have done?"

"The opposite of course." Stated Teddy flatly, levelling a stern glare at Larry.

"What?!" The abrupt shift in mood took Larry by surprise.

"We could have taken the opinion that it was his problem, the magic was his after all, his tablet, we could have not bothered with him at all, trusting the magic to right things. We could have instead simply controlled him, ordered him quiet, beaten if needs be, distracted him solely with your film reels. Not bothered to teach him English. Ignored him until the problem righted itself."

With each word Larry grew more and more horrified, "But, but, we'd, I, we'd NEVER do that! Not ever!"

"Of course we wouldn't!" exclaimed the president, "Don't be absurd!"

"But you—"

"I merely meant that we COULD have taken that route, none of us would because we are all decent creatures but it could have been horrendous for such a little one given indifferent guardians or the previous night guards. So, Lawrence, I am merely inferring that we are doing a good job, Ahkmen is bright, responsive, affectionate and polite. He doesn't fear us, he trusts us and wants to be good for us. He knows he's not home but he's safe, he's loved here. I'm sure he still misses home dreadfully but of all the other alternatives it could be much worse. So do stop berating yourself my dear boy, you're doing your best and it's good enough, indeed, you regularly go above and beyond the call of duty so do please try to go easy on yourself this time."

"I-thanks Teddy."

The 26th president beamed, "No problem my boy, sometimes you can't see the wood for the trees, happens to the best of us." He clapped Larry heartily on the back

"Still, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Teddy patted his shoulder affectionately, sensing Larry needed a little more affirmation.

Larry grinned, relaxing, "so you staying here for a while?"

"Yes, I do believe I shall, just to make sure he's out for the count."

"Good call, don't want him to wake up before dawn."

"No, no we do not."

"You want me to send Sac over?"

"Only if she is not engaged otherwise, if she's tending to our other son then leave her in peace."

Larry broke into a huge smile at Teddy's wording, the president noticed.

"Well," he flushed slightly, "I realise he is rather claimed by most of us but I feel responsible for him, like you, I miss our Ahkmenrah, it's been long time since I truly felt like a father, Jean-Baptiste is a joy and I love him with every ounce of wax I have and always will but I also miss the young man I had come to view as another son, I feel that if he is reliant on us now as he is then we, I, have a responsibility to give him as stable and loving a home as possible. I know I share this sentiment with Sacagawea as though she were his birth mother. All of us care for him and it shows. We are a family now Lawrence, all of us, and that is mainly down to you, encouraging cooperation and teamwork and sharing. It's all rather magnificent."

It was Larry's turn to blush, "well, like you said we're a team. Family."

"Just as it should be."

Larry left Teddy watching over the sleeping Ahkmen, ready to pick up his round and get back to cleaning up the wash room before dawn. It may have created a hell of a mess but it was worth it. Everyone was safe and well, and the storm on the horizon of a returning teenage Ahkmenrah? Well they could weather it, of that he was certain.

_**So there we have it! Ahkmen loves painting and bubble baths! I hope this was suitably fluffy and finally repaired the relationship between Ahkmen and Larry! The next chapter is going to take a darker turn again just to warn you all, I'll get it up ASAP! **_

_**Thanks again everyone, please let me know what you think! **_


	27. A Month of Ahkmen-Unreasonable Force

_**Hello my lovelies!**_

_**I hope you had a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate it) and a very happy new year! I apologise once again for the horrible delay in uploads, all has been very busy with the holidays, I actually went on holiday too so I've not been able to write much and I've been getting back into the swing of working once again. **_

_**My updates are probably going to be monthly for the moment, obviously I'll try to be more frequent but I also don't want to disappoint you guys!**_

_**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, someone pointed out I've hit over 300 now. Wow. I am genuinely astonished and very, very grateful! Thank you to everyone who's reading, following and enjoying this story, I promise I have a lot more to come! **_

_**This chapter is quite a bit darker than my usual tone, it's incorporating some themes I've had requests for whilst addressing something I've been meaning to share with everyone for a while, that right guys- finally here is the 'taser incident' chapter. Read with caution please. **_

_**Please let me know what you think! **_

**Lightraygirl-well I hope you like this chapter, like I said Teddy can't experience physical pain (as demonstrated in the films) but you'll see her reaction nonetheless…**

**NatM-Fan- It's a very late Christmas present! Sorry! Yes, it was a very good idea thank you, I'm compling a list of things to cover once Ahk is grown again! I'm so pleased you liked the last one, be warned this one is much darker…**

**TeddyxSac- I promise there will be more to come on the whole Teddy, Sac and Ahkmen adorableness but it's a bit light on the ground in this chapter sorry! With this chapter I've looked at some of Teddy's past in the museum and both Larry and Sac's reaction to it. (Just for the record, I would prefer it if in future you don't use the phrase 'spas attack' when you're implying someone having a mental breakdown, it's a very derogatory term where I come from)**

**19-1- Thank you! I may or may not have set out to write the cutest chapter I could possibly conjure, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Who doesn't like bubble baths?! I thought the 'Jumble' thing would be a nice touch since he's trying so hard but some words are just beyond his little tongue right now. I promise, grown-up Ahk's reaction to all these memories is going to be fun!**

**Guesttt- I'm so pleased you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope this one is just as enjoyable for you, it's definitely darker in tone. Do let me know what you think!**

**Disneygirl- Teddy and Sacagwea are very close to my heart too! With this chapter I've built on a few things I'd also been thinking about in terms of the museum's past and Teddy's role in that but I've done it in a way I think works best within the workings of the tablet. I'd be interested to see what you think. (Also same thing to you as I mentioned to TeddyxSac- I would prefer it if in future you don't use the phrase 'spas attack' when you're implying someone having a mental breakdown, it's a very derogatory term where I come from)**

**Avian-Thank you so much for another lovely review, it's always lovely to hear from you whenever you review-I hope your 2****nd**** semester is going well! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much, I wanted to make it as cute as possible and I thought I couldn't go wrong with a bubble bath! Ahkmen loves to paint, as do the Neanderthals so they're in good company with each other! Yes it was sad that Ahkmen still didn't completely trust Larry but he does now, he's very little and does need these reassurances (He's in the hall of the Gods after all, they could pull something pretty unpleasant to punish him if they wanted to he thinks…) Larry is a very good dad, as is Teddy and yes, Ahkmenrah, when grown will remember this! He's very lucky it wasn't Sac bathing him this time. I thought the bubblebath would be something Ahkmen enjoys but I had to show that Ahkmenrah likes to be clean too, I thought it would explain a bit more about his relationship with the other exhibits and it gets to show our pharoah's teenage side! The museum has become a big family, especially since Ahkmen appeared and they are all doing their best to look after him. I hope this chapter isn't too angsty for you, let me know what you think! ****Terima kasih kerana sokongan anda yang berterusan ! Ini bermakna dunia kepada saya !**

**magnaesquire- Actually no! Ahkmen calls his teddy bear 'Teti' because he mis-heard Martha's description. And the name has now stuck! Thank you for the ask though, I wasn't aware of Tetisheri before you reviewed!**

**GUEST- I'm sorry you've had to wait a while! Thank you so much for reading, that's not going to happen yet unfortunately but it will, Ahkmen talking to Teti in the future will reveal quite a bit about Kahmunrah to the rest of the museum inhabitants. I hope you like this chapter all the same! :)**

**LionQueen-I have uploaded! I hope I'm in time to stop you all dying! Thank you so much reading, since you agree, I hope you like the content of this chapter…**

**Simba- Thank you so much! I hope you like this one!**

**SleepyHollow- I'm so sorry you've had to wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know!**

**Lucky Survivor- Thank you so much, I hadn't realised, I'm very flattered! Thanks for reading and enjoying!**

**Guest- Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TeddyxSac Love- I think Ahkmen would be utterly and inconsolably devastated to see Teddy with a knife in his belly and then he'd be very, VERY confused as to why he didn't die from such a horrible wound which would lead him to question the museum and what it is really is and what is he really doing there which would break the whole illusion all the museum family created to protect him from knowing the truth that he's actually dead and so are his parents, that he's thousands of miles and years from everything he'd called home. That sort of knowledge would break a child so that's why that's never going to happen whilst little Ahkmen is in the museum. Ahkmenrah would probably move to slay anyone foolish to attack Teddy but he wouldn't be worried for his surrogate father's survival because he knows he's survived worse. **

**Unreasonable Force**

"Lah-re!"

Larry repressed a sigh, "That not how you say my name Ahkmen." He _knew_ Ahkmen could say his name, he just used that phrasing when he really wanted something. Nicky was very similar with his varying pronunciations of Dad…

"Your name sounds funny!" countered Ahkmen, looking about as indignant as a five year old could.

"Well so does yours!" pointed out Larry.

"No it doesn't!" the child pouted, puffed up with injured pride, "It means 'Spirit of the Moon'"

Huh. Well that explained a lot. "Well that's great," began Larry aloud, "but it still sounds funny to me because I'm not from Egypt but I still try to say yours right don't I?"

The child huffed seeing the logic and not liking it.

"I know you can do it," Needled Larry, "you're too clever not to."

Ahkmen took the bait, hook line and sinker, "Lah-ree"

"Nearly"

"Larree." It was close enough.

"Bingo! Now what is it Ahkmen?" The urge to simply call him 'pint-sized', 'short-stuff' or simply 'trouble' had been growing steadily these last few weeks.

"What's that?" The little boy pointed eagerly to the Maglite on Larry's hip.

"Oh, it's a Maglite, a torch."

"Don't be silly! There's no fire in that." The words hit Larry like a brick. Grown-up Ahk had said the same thing. But the context had been completely different. Larry felt his chest seize.

"It's, um, special," he croaked out, "it's got light in it but doesn't burn."

Ahkmen fizzed with excitement, bombarding Larry with sudden eager questions "Is it magic?! Is it a magic wand?! Has it been blessed a priest? Is it powered by the Gods?!"

"Well not really-"

"Can I see?!" Ahkmen's eyes seemed to have grown impossibly round in his curiosity, easily taking up half of his face. Wow, definitely different from last time. He could practically see grown-up Ahk. Hear their exchange. Larry needed a minute. That had been, that had—

He felt his breath catch in his throat as the lead-heavy sick feeling pitted his . Apparently he still wasn't quite over that. Now was not the time. Not in front of Ahkmen.

"Hey, tell you what," reasoned Larry with forced brightness, "why don't you take this and show Sac-Moon Mother, " he corrected quickly, "what it can do, I need to go and do something in the office." He could see Ahkmen begin to offer his help, "It's a very important job to carry the Maglite. Can I trust you?"

The little boy stopped and nodded solemnly, his princely training kicking in once again, "On my honour." The resemblance to grown up Ahk nearly choked him. "Good. That's good. Now carry it carefully. Don't drop it."

"I promise!" Piped the tiny child happily. Ahkmen took the torch with reverence and trotted off to find Sac, determined to only use it when she was around. It WAS magic after all. Anything grown-ups say wasn't magic usually was. They just liked to cover it up.

Larry meanwhile, as soon as Ahkmen was out of sight bolted for the office, closing the door to give himself a minute.

The first time he'd had to explain the torch had very nearly broken him.

He braced himself against the door as the memory flooded back.

After the first day or two after they'd saved the tablet from Cecil, Reginald and Gus and they had been shown the door for the LAST time things had begun to get back to normal, well as normal as it got in the museum, with the added bonus that the exhibits had seemingly taken his words to heart. They were getting on better now and he wasn't constantly worried about getting ripped apart by Attila. He wasn't worried about any of the exhibits anymore. Except one.

Ahkmenrah had taken very well to being let out, he was open, gently spoken and willing to help with anything asked of him, seemingly becoming friendly with the exhibits very quickly. It was easy to see why, with them, he was full of smiles and laughter. But since Nicky hadn't been around the past few days (it was a school week after all) he noticed Ahk avoided being on his own with Larry and more than a few times, he caught a few guarded looks being sent his way. Like Ahk was sizing him up as an opponent. Initially he thought it was an adjustment thing. Whenever he asked, Ahk was quick to say he was fine. Too quick.

On the third evening of being avoided he decided to see if he could get to bottom of things. In retrospect it was one of the dumber things he's done in his life but at least it had begun to resolve things.

"Hey Teddy, Sac, you guys seen Ahkmenrah recently?" Larry approached the new couple as they were strolling towards the sealife exhibit.

"He said he was heading to explore the east wing tonight," offered Sacagawea with a smile, "maybe the water-cycle room?"

"Awesome, thanks guys!"

Larry had headed off, pleased he'd have a chance to chat to Pharaoh without the usual chaos surrounding them.

Two things he noticed when reaching the room of the water cycle display. One, it was very, very quiet and two, it was dark. Not completely pitch black but dim enough to warrant the use of his trusty Maglite. He'd have to report that to McPhee and get someone in to the fix the lights, with the old fixtures the bulbs blew fairly regularly apparently. He clicked on his torch.

"Hey, Ahk?" called Larry into the gloom, "Are you in here?"

Silence. Huh, that was odd, there wasn't really anything else down this corridor and Sac had said he'd come this way. If there was anyone's sense of direction he trusted, it was Sacagawea's. "Ahk? Pharaoh Ahkmenrah are you in here?"

Nothing. Then he thought he caught the vaguest hint of fabric ruffling. Cloak fabric. Why would Ahk be in here on his own in the dark? Panic shot through Larry, maybe he was hurt! Fallen in the dark? Unconscious?

"Ahk are you okay?!" He barrelled through the doors as he called out in worry, sweeping for any sign of the pharaoh. The beam caught Ahk square in the face.

Larry barely had chance to formulate the thought, 'thank god you're alright!' before Ahk shrieked like a scalded cat and leapt out of the torch's light.

"I knew it!" yelled the pharaoh, his voice an odd mix of outrage and fear, "You are just like the others! Why can't I ever be left in peace?!"

Larry was aghast, he'd never heard Ahk raise his voice like this, "What? What the hell man?! Are you okay?" He swung on the source of the voice, shining the torch on Ahk again. The pharaoh flinched in the glare and dove out of its path with a cry.

"You won't get me like that again!" Yelled Ahk sounded more than just pissed off now, "I'm no longer confined to my tomb, you'll have to be a lot faster if you want silence me again!"

"Silence you?" Larry's mind was spinning, what had got into the pharaoh?!, "What? I just came to see if you were okay! What's going on?!"

"Going on?"

Larry, being spectacularly dense in this situation, swung the light beam on Ahk again, thoroughly confused.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Ahk screamed.

Larry startled, nearly dropping the torch, "Jesus! Okay! I'm turning it off. Is that what the matter is?" Ahk had looked like a cornered cat, completely terrified but willing to rip Larry's face off even if it killed him.

"I won't be silent!" Ahk's back was pressed against the wall, he knew he sounded braver than he felt, "You can try all your tricks but I won't be silenced by you or any of your kind! Never again!" Larry had come to show him his place in the museum. He was going to lock him back up but not before torturing him it seemed. He knew it would come to this. Well if that was the case he was going to go down fighting.

"What are you talking about?!" Demanded Larry, utterly lost and beginning to panic to slightly, what had set Ahkmenrah off? He looked like he was going to kill him! "Why would I want you quiet?!" Pressed the night guard, trying desperately to connect the dots and getting a big tangled scramble.

"Because that's what all night guards want! They want me locked up and silent so I don't get in the way and cause trouble!" Ahk couldn't help the slight hysterical note to his voice. The thought of being struck again, being locked up again. It was too much to bear. Too long had he suffered. He dropped into fighting stance. He could run or fight or submit. Running might work, he wasn't a fool, he could learn the new ways of the world. He spoke English like the others here, he _could_ find a way. But the Night Guard would never let him run without a fight. And he would NEVER submit.

Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king realised with utter and sudden clarity he was going to have to kill for his freedom. If he moved fast enough he could surprise the Night Guard, break his neck in a move Imhotep his old instructor had taught him. He felt a stab of pity for the child of the guard who had seemed kind but there was no telling what was truth or fallacy here. He could not trust them. It was fight or suffer once more and Ahkmenrah had had his fill of pain and misery for ten lifetimes over.

The distress in his voice was rising, Larry honestly wasn't sure if Ahk was going to cry, have a panic attack or punch him. Possibly all three.

Time to proceed delicately thought Larry belatedly. "Okay," He began in his most reasonable voice, hoping to God he didn't sound as scared as he felt, "Ahk please listen to me for a moment and answer me one question. Please?"

"I am listening." He'd moved in the gloom, Larry's hackles rose as he just about made out the figure of the young pharaoh. Okay, he clearly had about three seconds before a freaked-out Ahk tried some Egyptian ninja moves on him. Larry had no idea what was going on but this was not what he was expecting. He tried to stay calm against his own rising panic. 'Be a Jedi Daley,' he ordered himself, 'be a Jedi, at one with the force, be a leaf on the wind, just calm down before you spook him more.'

"I'm not going to hurt you Ahk," Larry tried to reassure aloud, "not here, not ever and I never want you silent. I don't want anyone here silent. Can you please tell me why the light is such a problem?"

"You know that night guard." Ahk spat, edging closer. Was he really going to try and bring him down? Was he actually going to attempt to take down one of his tormentors? Murder him? After all these years? After all the restraint he'd shown in Cambridge? Had Larry been one of them here? Helping with his torment? He wasn't sure but it was better safe than sorry. He realised now that he was too scared to even consider risking the chance of being forced back, of being imprisoned once more. No. This was his only chance. Ahk moved closer, getting ready to pounce, rage and terror fuelling his steps. His arms were sure, his grip strong. He could do this.

He had to.

"No, I really, really don't. Is it you don't want me to look at you or something else?" Larry asked, trying to figure out what the problem was, Ahk wasn't making any sense.

"You're lying to me." Snapped Ahk viciously. He was so close, just a few more paces and the guard would be no more.

Larry was beginning to really panic, the vibes he was getting off Ahk were nothing short of lethal. He realised the truth with a jolt. He was going to die on the job. Oh God, he was barely a week into the job and he was going to die at the hands of a mummy! He was going to be killed by a horror movie! "No! I promise!" He gasped desperately, "I just want to know what's going on! I want to help! What does—"

"It's brings PAIN!" Ahk roared, tears forming at the remembered suffering, trapped, suffocating and being hurt again and again and again. "It's a torture device! They used it on me for years! "If I got too loud with my pleas to be released they would strike me with lightening! They would wield the power of the Gods and I would see a flash of light then all would be blinding and burning!" He choked back a sob, trying not to let it break free, "I won't let you strike me again!" Ahk gathered himself, determined not to lose his focus.

Dear Mother of God. They'd tased him. That was the only explanation, Sweet Jesus.

'Muffle the Mummy' the words on the instructions floated back to him. Larry felt sick, felt his knees give way and he crashed to the floor. "Oh God, Ahk," Larry almost wept as everything fell into place, "I'm so, so sorry, those bastards, they, oh God, they did that to you?"

As reactions went Ahk was not expecting that but he was too far gone to care at that moment, "Yes, of course!" he hissed, "And you will too! I know it! You all turn on me eventually!"

"No!" Larry began from where he'd crumpled to the floor in horror, mind reeling, stomach lurching at the idea. "I swear to God I would never, NEVER do that. Please Ahk, please believe me. I'd NEVER do that. My Maglite isn't a taser, I swear. Can I," he swallowed hard fighting the rising nausea, "look, can I turn it on? I won't point it at you I swear I just need to be able to see you right now."

"No!" Ahk was not about to let him use that device again! He should just kill him now whilst he had the upper hand. But. But Larry had collapsed. In fear of what he realised was to happen? Of course! He was just trying to buy time! But. Ahk considered the horror on the other man's face, it was dark in the room but not enough to mask expressions completely, he could see the upset on the others man's face, hear it in his voice, feel his actions. Upset that had not been there until the pharaoh's enraged explanation. Maybe, maybe there was something else there instead of cornered prey knowing their time was up, that Osiris was beckoning them to be judged on their heavy heart. Maybe.

Larry saw a flicker of uncertainty flash over Ahk's. It was the best he was going to get. "Look," He offered, trying to sound as calm as he could, failing miserably "honestly, It's just a torch!"

"Ha!" Sneered Ahk, "Now I know you're lying."

"What?!" No, no, no! Ahk HAD to believe him!

"How can it possibly be a torch?" Demanded Ahk, readying to strike, "It has no flame!"

"No!" Cried Larry terrified, this was his last shot and he knew it before Ahk did what he looked so keen to do. Which probably had something to do with rearranging all his internal organs in alphabetical order, "I mean, it's just a light source, nothing else, nothing," he swallowed, "painful. Look."

He could just make out Ahk freezing at his words, clearly frightened by the device but torn between listening and attacking, "I am not falling for that!"

"Fine, look, just take it." Offered Larry, hoping to whichever God was listening that Ahk was not completely beyond reason.

"This is some sort of trick..."

"No Ahk, I promise this is just a harmless Maglite." He offered it again.

Ahk considered, it hadn't hurt him when it first shone on him but it could be a delayed reaction. But the night guard seemed genuinely upset at the idea he's been hurt. Had collapsed even. Ahk wasn't sure what to do but he knew in his heart he needed an answer. To trust or not to trust? And the man on the floor before him looked so earnest. There was something, just something that didn't seen the same as the others, no tone of irrefutable authority, of demand. This night guard had seemed kind to the others in the past few days. He had even been kind to him. And he liked the man's son, the child, bright eyed and full of questions. He had hoped they could be friends on those first nights.

Ahk took a deep, calming breath.

May Ra help him.

He _wanted_ to believe him.

"I am trusting you on your honour." He stated flatly, trying to keep the wobble from his voice and betray his fear.

"Absolutely." Breathed Larry.

Larry could actually feel the pharaoh gather his courage. Ahkmenrah, with a trembling hand, took the device.

Larry tried to hide the tremor in his voice, "Just press the button, I swear nothing bad will happen."

Turning to point the torch away from both of them Ahk gritted his teeth and, praying to every god he knew, pressed down. The light beamed proudly. Ahk yelped in surprise, nearly dropping it.

"See?" Larry prompted, hardly daring to breathe.

The Pharaoh very gingerly waved a hand back and forth across the beam. Nothing happened. "It seems you are correct." He agreed stiffly, mind whirring in overdrive.

"Yeah. And I promise as long as I am alive I will NEVER do something like that to you. I would NEVER tase you." Ahk could hear the sincerity in the night guard's voice, over the fear and panic his words, as he spoke them were from his heart. Larry truly meant him no harm. Never had.

The whole episode seemed so trivial now, he felt ashamed at being so fearful over simple light. That was not how Pharaoh's were supposed to behave! "Forgive me," Ahkmenrah began in his most formal voice, determined to keep his dignity (what was left of it at least) intact, "but I needed assurance."

"Actually Ahk," smiled Larry in relief, hoping Ahk couldn't hear the pounding of his heart, "you are more than entitled to that. Are you okay?"

Ahkmenrah looked abashed, "You must think me very foolish."

"God No." The night guard replied immediately, elaborating on his point, "Not at all, in fact, I think you're pretty brave for trusting me."

"I just had to know. After so long—" Ahk's voice wavered.

Larry no longer saw a desperate, potentially violent figure before him, but a frightened young man. Long borne instincts from raising Nicky kicked in, "C'mere buddy." Ahk allowed himself to be gently drawn down next to Larry, the night guard wrapping an arm about the young pharaoh. Ahk froze for a moment, surprised by the offer of comfort after everything that had just happened, before giving into his need for consolation and settled into the contact. "You know," spoke Larry gently, still trying to calm down but aware that Ahk was the younger of the two (relatively speaking at least) and probably needed a bit of real reassurance right now. He marvelled at how quick he was to forgive the pharaoh, indeed, he already had done. "The fact that you never stopped, never stopped trying to free yourself, calling for help, that's some courage dude."

"I am a Pharaoh of the Kingdom of Egypt. Sired by Gods. I can withstand all that which is tested of me." Came the stiff reply.

"And I respect that." Explained Larry patiently, determined not to let Ahk hide behind what he was beginning to suspect was his default 'impervious pharaoh' mask, "But you don't have to withstand anything anymore. Not on your own at least."

Ahk let out a long sigh, "Thank you." The voice was smaller now, younger. He seemed to take some comfort in the words. They sat still for a long while then Ahk spoke again, barely more than a whisper, "I hate that box," He wiped angrily at a few escaping tears, "hate what they did, hate the way it can make me feel. Sometimes it almost makes me forget myself and I would do anything to avoid returning to it. I will endure, I know. I can endure but, but I wish, I wish I did not have to."

Larry squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "Not on my watch, I promise you are free to come and go as much as all the other exhibits and if you need to holler or scream or just beat the crap out of something we can work with that okay? Just tell me what you need. It's my job to look after you."

In the dimness Ahk shifted a little to stare at Larry, taking in the serious gaze and the set of his shoulders. He believed him, despite every fibre of his being screaming at him to run, to escape the trick, to take the tablet and just keep running.

"Thank you, guardian of Brooklyn. Thank you." Ahk wrapped his arms around Larry properly, hugging in close. Larry gripped him all the tighter.

"No problem pal."

It didn't take Larry long to realise that Ahk was shaking. "Ahk? Buddy? You okay?"

"I…"

Larry rubbed the young man's back comfortingly, full 'Dad Mode' engaged.

"I'm sorry." Ahk managed, voice small and still clearly afraid.

"Why? You were scared, you thought the worst, hell, I'd be the same if I were in your shoes."

"No," Ahk began trying to vocalise his meaning, "not for that, well, yes for that but also, I, I—"

"What is it Ahk?" Asked Larry gently, determined to get everything out in the open and aired. He couldn't stand the idea that Ahk had been afraid of him, that honestly cut deeper than the idea that Ahk had been clearly intending to hurt him.

The young pharaoh gripped him harder for a moment before raising his head to face him, if he was going to confess then he'd better do it looking at the man rather than hiding like a frightened child, he had some sense of decorum after all. He didn't want to tell him, he was risking their newly-borne fragile accord but he owed it to the night guard, to the man's courage. He was terrified he was going to break their peace before it had even begun, that he was risking his freedom but he _had_ to tell him, "I, I was going to kill you. Before you explained the torch, I, I thought you were like them, I thought you were going to try and subdue me when you came here and, and I couldn't face it all again after being free I couldn't!"

Ahk was shaking harder now, clearly trying hard not to cry, he suddenly looked so much younger, Larry realised he didn't know how old Ahk actually was. Before he'd of guessed around 25 but right now? He'd barely pass as a highschool sophomore.

"Okay," Larry found himself saying in a calmer voice than he thought he possessed, hoping to God that Ahk couldn't feel the trembling through his own limbs, he was the grown-up here, he had to be the voice of calm reason. Even if it felt like he was about to have a heart attack at that confession. Jesus Christ. Ahk had been intending to kill him, not hurt but actually _kill_. For once his brain hadn't leapt to the wrong conclusions. Larry swallowed hard. 'Not the time for this Daley, deal with Ahk first,' He tried to sound as reasonable as he could when asking the burning question, "Well, do you still feel like killing me?"

Ahk's eyes widened in horror, whole body jerking in response, "NO! No of course not! You, you didn't trick me, when I told you of the others the look on your face was real, you wanted no part in their cruelty!"

"You're damn right I don't!" Larry snorted.

"I don't want to kill you, not now, I swear on Ra himself. I'm sorry, I thought, I thought it was my only escape, please, you have to believe me!" Ahk began to panic, it was all too much to process, he'd only been freed a few days ago, watching his step, trying to find allies and trying to work out if he was really free. Never had he wanted to go home more. He was a grown man, a king, a pharaoh, but right now? He just wanted his parents. Wanted to be told everything would be alright and that it had all just been a bad dream, that they'd never been taken from him, from Egypt. He just wanted to go home.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Larry began to rub soothing circles into Ahk's back, surprised the pharaoh let him, gently he pulled Ahk down again to lean against him, "I'm not mad, it's okay, I understand, you were scared, terrified even. I promise I am not those guys. I swear it Ahk, I am not going to and will not ever try to hurt you okay?"

"Okay?" Replied Ahk unsure of this new word.

"Yeah, but I need you to promise me something."

"What Guardian?"

"That next time you're that scared you tell me? You don't try and murder anyone?"

"I promise." Ahk swore immediately, "on my honour as Pharaoh of the Lands of Egypt."

"Cool, well that's that then."

"That's it?" Ahkmenrah could hardly believe his ears, surely there would be more, condemnation at least if not due punishment.

"Yeah, I trust you dude."

Ahk's mouth fell open, "Why?"

"Because someone looking upset as you do right now isn't lying. I get it okay?" Larry swallowed hard before continuing, "That, that was your last resort wasn't it?"

"I— yes, yes it was."

"Well then, now you know that I'm not a threat and you can talk to me then I don't suppose you'll be doing much ninja murder. Am I right?"

"Yes Guardian," Ahk paused, considering, before asking, "what's ninja-murder?"

"Well the way you were moving reminded me of another type of fighting, comes from Japan. I'll get a book for you on it."

Ahk considered, he liked books and liked combat training, he was surprised Larry would provide him with something that would extend his skills. He must have truly meant his words. Larry DID trust him. It had been so long since anyone had placed trust in him, not since Eugene back in Cambridge. Ahkmenrah decided then and there he would do everything in his power to earn that trust wholeheartedly. "Thank you," he managed against the tide of emotion, "that, that would be most kind."

"You're welcome. Now you ready to get out this room?"

"I, I think so. I rather dislike the dark." Admitted the pharaoh. He'd only been in there to try and gather his thoughts away from the hustle and bustle of the main museum. It was a dark irony he thought, that whilst he hated the dark after all these years of being the only world he knew it still offered some form of twisted solace.

"Me too buddy. But here," Larry hugged the young man again for good measure, "no hard feelings okay? I'm not going to hold this against you. I swear. You had good reason and you've apologised. You didn't actually hurt me and I know you won't now, I know you won't hurt anyone at all here so we're cool okay? Don't go beating yourself up about this or think I'm going to change my mind because I'm not. You've got every right to be here Ahk, okay? Every right. So just take it easy okay?"

Oh. Ahkmenrah hadn't realised how much he had needed to hear that, to have that confirmation spoken aloud. He felt a great weight lift from his soul, "I, thank you, I was right to place the title on you as I did, you truly are a Guardian of the highest order."

"Thanks man," Larry grinned, clapping Ahk on the shoulder for good measure, noticing how much Ahk seemed to appreciate physical reassurance, "that means a lot. Now shall we get out of here?"

"Gladly." Ahk managed a shaky smile, still fairly shocked by the turn of events, this night guard, Larry, had not only NOT threatened him or tried to torture him but he also comforted him in his moment of weakness, much like a father rather than ridicule him like the others. Ahk realised with another pang how much he missed his own parents. He shook off that particular thought, he hadn't seen them for 68 years, he clearly wasn't about to see them any time soon. He had to focus on the here and now.

"Awesome, come on."

The made their way onto the main corridor and were almost immediately accosted by Jed and Octavius.

"Gigantor! King Tut! How you guys doin'?" Hollered Jed from behind the wheel of their current blue ride. Larry was amused to see that Octavius had clearly settled into the role of a passenger, his helmet long since discarded on the back seat.

"Hey guys, we're good thanks, car working okay?"

"Running sweet as stream in springtime." Jed looked up, looking the two men before him up and down with a leader's concerned eye, "You guys alright? You're both looking a mite pale there."

Octavius too had picked up on the sense of unsettlement that hung over the two bigatures, his roman general sense fully tingling, "Jedediah is right my liege, you both look a little wrung out if I may say so."

"It's been a long night." Larry offered in poor explanation.

That did not wash with either of them, "It's only 10 O'clock! What you—"

"Okay, well it's been a long day too," too long thought Larry, everything was catching up to him and right now he really just needed a break from everything. There was just too much to handle but he was not about to fall apart in front of Ahkmenrah, poor guy would only blame himself and fear some kind of crappy consequence and basically undo the last traumatic half an hour of working stuff out. Urgh. "say," He turned to the miniatures with barely concealed desperation, "look I got some Gigantor-guard stuff to do, how about you show Ahk how the car works?" He turned to the pharaoh, "you like machinery don't you?"

"Well, I—"

"Of course you do, your people built the pyramids."

"And mighty edifices they are too." Added Octavius helpfully.

"Well yes but—" Ahk had no idea what was going on.

"Great! You're gonna love the internal combustion engine."

"Internal what?!"

"Jed, go explain the wonders of the automobile, I'm sure you guys are gonna love it."

Jed could see a request for an escape when he saw one and he was not about to leave Larry high and dry. Something had happened between him and Ahk, didn't look bad, neither looked mad at each other which was a blessing but they both looked all kinds of shook-up. Huh. He'd never pegged Ahk for a guy that could shake. He decided not to worry for now, so long as there were not ancient curses about to fly and screw everything up he was okay doing distraction duty. "Er, okay Gigantor, come on Ahk, follow me, I got something real swell to show you."

"What's flooded here?!" Asked Ahk looking alarmed.

"No, I mean, real good okay? C'mon, there's a ton o' books an' stuff down this way."

Ahk was not an idiot, he was well aware he was being dismissed without Larry wanting to make it obvious. Ahk knew when he was not wanted and frankly was just grateful the situation hadn't escalated irrevocably. He sent one worried glance to the older man, who nodded encouragingly. Ahk found to his surprise he trusted Larry in return, despite everything he believed Larry wasn't about to spring some sort of trap and torture him into submission, that he didn't want to hurt him which was already a hundred times better then what he'd had for the last 54 years, if not the full 68. He knew there was still a risk he could be locked back up but, well, if he did not incur anyone's wrath, was helpful as he could be then he would surely be left alone.

He hoped.

Ahk dutifully made his way down the corridor with the miniatures, chatting amiably whilst Larry watched.

As soon as the trio was out of sight Larry sagged against the wall, not noticing a familiar couple making their way towards him in the now quiet corridor.

"Oh god I need a drink!"

"Lawrence! How are you doing lad?"

"Ugh, I'm fine Teddy, I just—"

"Well you don't look it, what's happened? Is it our Pharaoh? You went to find him a while ago and—"

"Yes, yeah, I'm fine, Ahk's fine, well as fine as someone with 54 years of PTSD can be."

Teddy frowned in consternation, "I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about Lawrence."

"Ahk's, Ahk's gonna take a while to get used to his freedom, and get used to me being a Night Guard that's NOT gonna hurt him and so, right now, I need a drink so excuse—"

Teddy caught his arm, all jovialness forgotten.

"What do you mean?" Teddy had gone pale to the point that Sac looked worried.

"Wha—?" Was all Larry could articulate given the unexpected reaction.

"What is it my bear?"

Teddy was uncharacteristically silent, focusing all his attention on Larry as if his next words were from God himself. "The old guys," began the shaken Brooklyn native, "the night guards, they, they, tortured Ahk, tased him to try and keep him quiet."

Sac's hand flew to her mouth in horror, she might not know precisely what 'tasing' entailed but anything prefixed with the word 'torture' was not going to be good.

"Good lord." Teddy honestly looked like he might faint, "Lawrence may I join you in that drink?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"S-sure Teddy, sure thing." Fully aware there was something that was not being said.

"The previous guards kept a good vintage in the office, I rather think it's time to reconnoitre don't you?" prompted the president with forced lightness.

"Whatever you say Teddy." Larry, mind reeling, shared a meaningful look with the Shoshone woman. "Sac, let's go."

They made it into the office in record time, Sac quietly shutting the door behind them sensing this was a discussion that was best not to be overheard.

"Now if I remember correctly," Began Teddy as he strode purposely towards the over-stuff bookshelf in the office, "Aha! Here it is! Glenlivet, twelve years old too, just the ticket! One moment whilst I locate the glasses." After another moment of rootling around Teddy produced three glasses, both Larry and Sac noted there only seemed to be three but given the colour Teddy had gone earlier and the forced cheeriness he was exuding now this was the last of their worries. Larry had a sinking feeling about the whole thing anyway.

Teddy poured the three of them each a generous serving before raising his glass, "Chin chin!"

"Mazeltov" replied Larry fighting the urge to down it in one go.

Sac remained quiet, bowing her head in thanks whilst not taking her eyes off her bear. She could see how tightly Teddy was holding onto his glass.

"So," began Teddy awkwardly, "our pharaoh?"

Larry took a hearty gulp to fortify himself, he might have only known Teddy for five nights and Sacagawea for three but he already felt like they were his colleagues, friends even, he could trust them completely.

"Well, um, Ahk, he, he…" Larry was struggling to put what he'd just dealt with into words. Sac laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, he nodded in appreciation.

"Take your time Larry, there is nothing you cannot say to Teddy and I."

"Thanks Sac, I just, it's really hard, I'm only the night guard, I wasn't trained, I'm not trained, I can't—"

"Lawrence, my dear boy, we are rather in this all together. We cannot help you if you don't share with us."

"I'm trying! It's just, it was a lot to take in! Ahk's been locked up for a long time."

"54 years."

"Yeah, 54 years! YEARS! The fact he isn't crazy is a miracle after being shut inside a box for so long but on top of that, the other guys, the other night guards? They were total jerks to him, okay, no, no that's nowhere near appropriate, they were sadistic bastards to him! They hurt him guys! Like really, they threatened him, wanted to keep him quiet and they made him shut up alright! They tased him! Or used a cattle prod! Whatever, something that used an electric shock that was strong enough, painful enough to knock him out." Larry was brimming with horrified fury, that sick feeling returning full force, he ran his hands wildly through his already mussed hair, "The instructions they gave me? You know what they said? Number five on the list was 'muffle the mummy' MUFFLE THE MUMMY!" Larry raged, "He looks barely old enough to be a senior in high school and they tortured him! For years! I can't even, I can't— what do I do? How do I deal with that?! How do I even begin to help him?!"

Teddy had gone white as a sheet.

"They, they tortured him?" he asked very quietly.

"YES! Haven't you been listening?!" Larry thundered, completely missing the look of utterly horrified disbelief on Teddy's face, "They shocked him, zapped him with enough electricity that he thought they'd channelled lightning down on him, that they'd managed to get the power of the Gods on their side to hurt him. He thought I was going to do the same! He thought my Maglite was a taser or a cattle prod or whatever." Larry paused, bracing himself for the worst part of it for himself, "Ahk thought _**I**_ was going to hurt him, _**me**_," Larry swallowed hard, trying not to break down completely, it sounded even worse out loud, "He thought I was going to shock him and lock him up. He almost killed me because he thought that was his only escape and goddamn it I'm actually on his side with this. I can't, this is too much, I can't believe they—"

"THOSE MONSTERS!" Exploded Teddy with all the force of a cannon volley, "THEY PROMISED! THEY PROMISED ME! THEY—"

That pulled Larry up short, "What?!"

Teddy's mouth fell open, shocked at his own words,"I apologise, I shouldn't, I—"

"Teddy, c'mon man," Larry tried to coax, he might actually have half a chance of understanding this whole sorry mess if the president voiced what was so clearly trying to escape. "what's going on?"

"I well, I'd rather—"

"Teddy? My bear? What happened?" As Teddy looked into Sac's dark eyes he found all his resolve melting away, he was utterly in her power and whilst he'd rather not share his shame, he knew deep down it was better to have no secrets between them. Even if she would definitely think the less of him.

"I, I, tried to free Ahkmenrah, in the first few weeks of our awakening."

"You did? Why didn't—"

"The night guards spread vicious rumours about our Pharaoh to the point that almost everyone feared him, believed that he was cursed, was violent and tyrannical and that he would subjugate all in the museum if we let him out."

"Almost everyone?"

"I, I, couldn't believe he was monstrous, I mean, of course he screamed for release! He was locked in an oubliette for heaven's sake!"

"Oubliette?" Larry frowned at the unfamiliar word.

"A tiny prison cell or cage, where the prisoner is locked in and forgotten about. I read his plaque you see, he was a boy, died aged eighteen—"

THAT was something Larry hadn't expected, sure he thought Ahk was young and all but really?! THAT young?! The sick feeling in Larry's belly returned full force. "Dude what?!" the night guard cried in horror, "He's eighteen?!"

Teddy sighed in resignation, "Lawrence you really need to learn to open your eyes more."

"Yeah," Larry ran his hands through his hair again, reeling once again from the force of information he was receiving and all its implications, "yeah, I'm getting that. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That he was hardly more than a boy, my sons were older than him for heaven's sake! And then one night he wasn't screaming." Teddy had to gather himself, "he was crying, sobbing for help, crying for release, for his mother, for his father, and, and I had to do something."

"You tried to set him free?" Asked Sac very gently.

"Well at first I tried to argue reason with the night guards. Pointing out that no person who could cry like Ahkmenrah could possibly be evil, that he was obviously just a frightened boy who desperately wanted his parents. They scoffed and likened him to a siren. Told me that if I let him out I would unleash him and his ungodly curse and that they would make sure Sacagawea would be the one to bear the brunt of it." Teddy turned to face his love, "I'm sorry my dear, I was so afraid for you I hesitated."

"Wait," Larry's eyebrows shot up in realisation, "hesitated? You mean, you didn't give up?"

Teddy looked deeply uncomfortable, "Well, no, now that you mention it, I didn't give up, not then. Forgive me, I wasn't strong enough to see through my endeavour."

"My bear, you are the bravest man I know, the stories I hear from those who were more free than I, you were brave to even challenge them."

"Guys, what—?" Larry was trying desperately to keep up.

"I am coming to that Lawrence," Teddy took off his glasses and cleaned them, a sure sign he was struggling with what he was about to say. "I, I tried to free him one evening, about a week after my first attempt. Ahkmenrah had been screaming fit to burst the previous night you see, this night he was quiet and the guards were nowhere to be seen, I thought, maybe he was sleeping, exhausted from all that panic, now I understand he was quiet for more sinister reasons. But, I couldn't stand it, he was just so young, I refused to believe he was dangerous. I, I tried to free him, I even lifted the lid to see a motionless, bandaged-bound mummy before they caught me, slamming the lid down on my hands, hard enough to dent the wax." Teddy braced himself to speak his next part, "They were not best pleased." Which was obviously Teddy-speak for 'furiously about to unleash the wrath of God.' Larry gripped his whiskey glass for moral support. "They bound me, attempted to beat me until they realised after an hour or so all it was achieving was mussing up my uniform and they couldn't have that, not their 'prime exhibit'" he snorted derisively, but they were determined to punish me for my insubordination. So they focused on someone else."

Larry's eyes widened, shooting to where Sac sat, horrified.

"Good lord, no, it wasn't Sacagawea they turned their attention on, for once I am glad of that damned glass it protected her from their vengeance as they never had the keys to her exhibit. No, no it was rather another ally, a dear friend actually, James, he'd been with me back in the rangers, a solid comrade in arms, we used to have a small exhibit as part of the focus on my life in the early days of the museum and he was there. We'd had a joyful reunion in all the chaos of the first few weeks of awakening."

Teddy's eyes began to fill, Sac took his hand whilst Larry topped up his glass.

"They, they rather took out their frustrations on him you see, he was expendable they said, whereas I was not. Expendable." Teddy spat, "he was worth more than they could ever understand! A loyal friend, kind and capable and they melted him."

Larry's brain officially short circuited.

"They what? How?"

"Right in front of me." Teddy took off his hat, trying to give his hands something to do. "I couldn't do anything, they made me watch, they took my eyelids so I couldn't look away as they reduced him to nothing but a puddle of wax in front of me. Never to be reanimated." The 26th president drew a deep, steadying breath, "At least he couldn't feel pain but he still died all the same, because of me. They knew we were friends you see." Teddy forced the next words out, voice shaky with enraged horror, "And they promised, swore that if I went near Ahkmenrah again they would repeat the process with someone else. After witnessing that horror I couldn't risk anyone else. They'd already forced three of what they called 'minor exhibits' out into the sun to establish their tyrannical rule. I agreed to their terms, they wouldn't harm another exhibit so long as I towed the line, kept order. And God help me I did, I couldn't risk the harm, Ahkmenrah was one poor soul against so many other innocents, I couldn't risk the harm, the murder. After a while I started to tell myself it was for the best, that I didn't know if he was truly good or not. I let their lies seep in, it was easier to believe I was keeping the museum safe rather than assisting in unlawful incarceration. But, but they said they wouldn't harm anyone!" Teddy's voice was raising in his distress, all that horror he had fought and suffered and endured rising up in his chest, demanding to be heard, "I meant everyone _including_ Ahkmenrah, I never dreamt! Never thought they would do anything worse to him! He wasn't a threat locked up as he was! He was never a threat! I stayed away, couldn't face his cries until that night when I was first showing you round, it took everything I had to face it, the taunt falling easily from my lips, a part learned to appease our dictators. And now, now I discover all this time, all this time they have been abusing him most horrendously and I did nothing, NOTHING to stop them!"

Teddy buried his face in his hands as his resolve finally broke.

Larry and Sacagawea stared helplessly at one another before both of them sat down either side of Teddy, both of them boiling with silent, vengeful fury. Sac wrapped her arms around her bear whilst Larry placed what he hoped was a consoling hand on his shoulder whilst the 26th president wept.

"Larry," asked Sacagawea calmly, "where do these men reside? Do you know their whereabouts?"

"Why, what—" Larry caught the look in Sac's eyes. "No, not a chance! NO. I can't let you."

"You don't know what I am asking." Pointed out Sac innocently.

That didn't wash with Larry, "No offense but I have been around a lot of impressively tough women in my life, so I _really_ know when someone has the 'I am going to murder someone's face off' look.

"I wouldn't start with their faces." muttered Sac darkly.

"See?" Larry flapped, "This is exactly why I am not telling you!"

"They need justice!" bit back Sac.

"Yes, I agree completely but I am not risking you turning to sundust! That would finish Teddy off and I need you on-side here." Larry took a deep breath, trying to process everything that he'd just learned, "Look, Erica, my ex-wife, she is in law, I'll see what I can do without risking you guys or the magic. Deal?"

"A fair response." They both stared in surprise at Teddy who had begun to recover himself. "I apologise my friends, I am usually better at marshalling my emotions."

Sac softened, "My bear, there is no shame in this, you have suffered greatly and alone."

"Not as alone as our poor Ahkmenrah." Teddy was quick to make clear.

"No," The Shoshone woman agreed, "but just because his suffering was terrible it does not render yours into insignificance." As she spoke, Sacagawea stroked a tender hand down the side of Teddy's face, the touch spoke volumes as the roughrider relaxed into her caress. There was such a look that passed between the two of them Larry felt like he was intruding. "You have borne so much for all of us my bear, the least I may do is offer you comfort."

"I would rather make sure that young man is alright." Declared Teddy, a tad more forcefully than he needed to be.

"Ahk will be, eventually," assured Larry, trying to calm himself down as well as the distraught president. Teddy was sat up once more, looking purposeful but there was a frantic energy thrumming through him, he was, to Larry's eyes on a hair trigger. "Right now he's with Jed and Octavius probably getting confused over the internal combustion engine." The Night Guard paused, feeling guilty for palming off the traumatised Pharaoh on the miniatures but Ahk needed a distraction and Larry had needed, _still_ needed, somewhere away from Ahk, just for a little while, to just absorb everything. He hadn't been expecting this extra bombshell. "He's not going to get over this in a few weeks guys so there's no rush here, we've just got to look out for him and after him as best we can. I should probably read up on how to help him and—"

"I apologised to him." Teddy's usual joie de vivre was decidedly lacking, if anything the man looked worn out.

That was something Larry had not expected, "What?"

"I apologised to him," repeated the tired president, "the first night after the tablet had been secured. I wanted to express my utter regret and shame at having not helped him as soon as possible."

That had the potential to be about as risk-free as tap dancing across a minefield. "Wow, how'd he take it?"

"Graciously. Though now I think about it without the rush of relief clouding my ears I realise I should have picked up on his comments then, 'I forgive you, those tyrants gave no quarter nor brokered insubordination. I do not blame you.' He didn't blame me because he assumed they'd tortured or threatened to torture me in the same way that he had endured. I feel like such a charlatan!" Teddy's voice rose in his despair.

"Theodore Roosevelt you listen to me right now!" Neither man had heard such a tone from Sacagawea before, "You did the right thing in apologising to Ahkmenrah but it was also best you did not speak to him about all of which you have both suffered."

"But—"

"Let me finish." She cut back, "Ahkmenrah is mostly unknown to us all at present, we will now have the privilege of getting to know him but what I do know is that he is young, has just escaped a terrible, enduring torture. He is hanging on by a thread, this display with Larry will not be the last, it is too much for anyone, let alone a young one to process all at once. You cannot share all you know my bear, all your guilt with him now, you will, for both your sakes but not at this moment. For now, you will allow yourself to grieve for your friend and allow yourself to heal from your own hurt."

"Sac's right Teddy," added the night guard for good measure, "they're purebred bastards."

"I believe that's rather a contradictory in terms." Chuckled Teddy weakly, appreciating the sentiment in which it was offered.

"Maybe," Larry grinned, a ghost of his usual smile, "but you know what I mean."

"I believe I do." The blue eyes filled with warmth, "Thank you Lawrence."

"Anytime, and honestly, just, really, take your time, you've seen me panic and flail and well, panic some more, so, honestly, Teddy I am more than cool with you taking a moment or ten."

"I appreciate that my boy, "He turned to address Sac, "my dear I would be glad to see justice done but I would never ask you to risk yourself for me."

Sac's dark eyes flashed, full of protective compassion, "You did not ask, I offered, my choice, my conviction."

"And I am humbled beyond words but there has been too much violence, vengeance and cruelty. I say we leave the matter in Lawrence's capable hands. I could not bear to lose you, no matter the cause, I shall live, I shall build bridges with our pharaoh and I shall revel in the museum growing into its true potential under a considerate leadership."

"Then I shall respect your wishes, however, if they set foot in here again, I may not be able to honour those intentions."

"That is all I ask of you." Teddy marvelled at this woman, only freed three days ago, full of calm good sense and a joy for life and exploration yet so willing to stand by him in strength and weakness. It made him giddy.

"Okay, so no one is murdering anyone, we're going to keep a close eye on Ahk and make sure he's okay, you're not going to worry about bastards being bastards anymore since you know, for the record, I am one hundred and seventy thousand percent opposed to hurting any of you, in any shape or form and generally keep the place from burning down. Sound like a plan?"

"Most definitely," Agreed Teddy with a genuine smile, "a sound plan indeed."

"I believe you will do great things Larry Daley, great things." Smiled Sacagawea.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, let's finish these glasses and go rescue Ahk and Octavius from a hyper Texan and his toys."

"I shall drink to that!"

"As shall I!"

Bonded in a moment of loss, fear and hope the three of them downed their whiskey in one.

That had been a lovely moment, the first time all three had truly become a team. Larry was just sorry it had been in such dire circumstances.

He pulled himself out of his reverie, breathing in deep and slowly, trying to calm himself down, yes that had been awful and more than a shock to deal with on top of everything else he'd had thrown at him that week but they'd managed. They had held the museum together, Teddy had grieved with his love for his friend, had even enlisted Larry's help in reproducing a small framed photo of James that Larry had hung in his office. In later months Larry had seen Teddy holding JB, telling him all about his and James' adventure whilst looking at the picture. From that first drink and explanation of the past Teddy and Sacagawea grew ever closer and they'd kept an eye on Ahk, an eye that had become many pairs, belonging to a family.

Larry was glad Teddy had told Ahk the truth when he had, after that awful evening of him being locked in his sarcophagus again when he'd been looking after Jean-Baptiste however, he knew afterwards Teddy hadn't told the Pharaoh the whole truth, he'd missed out all the extra horror about James. When Larry had asked Teddy had said quietly that it was more than enough already to lay on Ahk in one conversation, that the pharaoh would have easily blamed himself for James' suffering too and that Teddy could not abide. He promised he would eventually but obviously for the moment that would have to wait.

It was something Larry was not looking forward too but Ahkmenrah himself would be angry if he found out another way, he would think that they still considered him a child (even if right now he literally was) that he was somehow beneath their esteem or some other such garbage. No, Ahk did deserve to know the whole truth but Larry was really grateful this would be one thing he didn't have to tell him. Teddy had said it was on him, that they would discuss it 'man to man'. Even if both Teddy and Larry knew that really meant 'father to son'.

And of course, there really was no point telling him now, it would sail so far above his head Teddy would have better chance of explaining nuclear physics to Rexy. No, right now, Larry left the office, his breathing under control once again, belly settled against the sickness of horror. He approached a smiling Sacagawea with JB in her arms, a beaming Teddy and a happy Ahkmen, his trusty Maglite clasped firmly in his tiny hands, moving slightly from side to side as he explained to his Moon-Mother, Papa Bear and Jumble all about the magic wand. If he could handle the headaches it would cause Larry would have to show Ahkmen 'Star Wars', the child would lose his mind over lightsabres and that would be fun for everyone to join in with playing pretend lightsabre duels.

"Hey there Ahkmen, you doing a good showing everyone how my Maglite works?"

"Yes Larree! I told them all about the magic light without flame!" The little boy beamed up at him, smiling brighter than the torch himself as he offered the night guard back his beloved flashlight.

"That's my guy! Well done!" Larry ruffled Ahk's hair affectionately. The child giggled in response, throwing himself at the night guard's legs hugging hard.

Yeah thought Larry and he and the other adults exchanged a knowing look. It was nice just see Ahkmen playing, the little boy free from all the concerns of his adult life and whilst obviously they wanted him back this was okay for the time being. He was safe and happy, not claustrophobic and without the memories of years of abuse and confinement. Even if it was for just a month, it was a least a break for Ahk and a chance to maybe build a better collection of memories to take with him into adulthood.

So yeah, right now?

Ignorance was bliss.

_**So there we have it guys, a bit more backstory as to what happened during the reign of the previous night guards, I'm really sorry to any who liked the old three but in my 'verse these guys were real monsters-just like Kahmunrah. Sorry to any of you who are fans! **_

_**I hope you liked this look into the past, we have now covered the infamous 'Taser Incident' I really wanted to show that Ahk's adaptation to his freedom was quite a long process, he didn't keep up that happy persona for long and he didn't trust people instinctively and he really felt like his life was on a knife edge. I wanted to try and make sure I conveyed his trauma and his youth effectively. I hope that all makes sense now, basically if you follow the backstories of Ahk's reaction to being freed I've been throwing in here and there the first thing you have is when Larry is telling Ahk he doesn't need to re-bandage every night, followed by the taser incident and the last big one is the flower room episode when Larry finds out Ahk needs to sleep. Poor guy had a tough time of it but Larry &amp; the others did their best the help.**_

_**I also wanted to expand on why Teddy hadn't really challenged the night guards over their continued incarceration of Ahk and now you know! Thanks to another friend for the idea of the guards removing Teddy's wax eyelids to make him watch James melt and then replacing them so the day staff didn't notice-you helped make this darker than I had dared to! **_

_**As always, please let me know what you think, I always like hearing your thoughts!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	28. A Month of Ahkmen-End of the Beginning

_**Hi everyone, I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'm not going to go into too much detail but over the last three months some incredibly bad stuff has been happening. I lost a friend due to tragic and sudden circumstances and I've been looking after a few people immediately affected, also my team of three at work got suddenly reduced in a very poor manner which not only left the two of us shocked and upset but also having to add their workload to ours. On top of this my health's not been too great of late, I've just finished battling another cold. I'm honestly just exhausted. I'm really, really sorry to sound like I am whinging. I know most of you would rather get to the story and I understand completely, I just didn't want you to think I'd abandoned you all or had been being lazy with this story, it's been one of the few things keeping me going at the moment and through all the horrible but it's been written in fits and starts I'm afraid, trying to grab both the time and inspiration has been tricky to say the least. **_

_**So yes, once again, I'm really sorry you've had such a wait, thank you to everyone who's continued to review, share ideas and remind me that you still want to read the rest of this story, I really appreciate all your kinds thoughts and prods! I really hope you like this chapter, I have another one nearly ready to go so you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next one! **_

_**Please read to the end notes-I've got an important notice for everyone reading! :)**_

_**I'm going to reply to ALL the reviews people have left me for the last chapter here, be they guest or account holders because I've taken so long to update and I want to reply to everyone in one go without missing anyone. I really do appreciate all your kind words and comments however, because you've all been so kind and there are SO MANY I'm going to have all the replies at the end of the story if that's okay else you'll be skipping through pages and pages of my responses! **_

**The end of the beginning**

The evening, for once, was fairly peaceful, everyone had more or less got used to having a tiny Egyptian around the place although his adult self was sorely missed. Larry himself couldn't wait to have adult Ahkmenrah back because, whilst the pharaoh as a kid was cute as all get out he had an incredible ability to get himself into trouble.

Like yesterday.

Larry shuddered as he remembered.

Where the hell could he have gone? Larry had left Ahkmen colouring in at the desk for five minutes. FIVE minutes. Well, actually, if he was honest, more like 45 minutes. He'd stopped to chat with Columbus after he'd sorted out some disgruntled settlers who been arguing with the Inuits. But seriously, where could he have got to?

Larry had long since given up any sense of surprise that the child was not where he'd left him. Ahkmen seemed to be physically incapable of Just. Staying. Put. Larry had flicked through the book that had been left behind. He'd finished it. Everything was coloured in and Ahkmen had added a few pictures of his own too. Larry wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to seeing himself replicated in crayon, hieroglyph style. Ahkmen had even added his Maglite to his outstretched arm.

Right, so bored child had gone walk about.

Sac was going to kill him. It was her night off too. Larry had an hour and half to find the little boy before sunrise. He gave himself 30 minutes to find him on his own then he'd have to swallow his pride and ask Sac to track him.

How hard could it be?

28 and a half minutes later Larry was certain he was going to be grey by the end of the night. He knew the museum was big and Ahkmen was small but this was ridiculous. NO ONE had seen him. He was veering towards panic, feeling the rising paranoia of 'did he double check all the window and doors?' even though that was one of the very first lessons Ahkmen got of the museum. 'Only go outside with a grown up you know.' And even then, they'd not actually been outside yet. But still. He was five.

On the second floor having scoured all the usual spots he was about to give up and call for Sac when a voice caught his attention.

"Dum-Dum"

Larry froze, was that the Maoi head? Was he whispering?

"Dum-Dum!" The head hissed.

Larry was not in mood for teasing right now, "What?" he snapped, "You've had your gum gum."

"No Dum-Dum!" insisted the stone head

"What then?"

"Dum Dum-Dum"

Larry huffed, running his hands through his hair before glaring at Easter, ready to continue his Ahkmen hunt, "I don't have time for this."

"I got baby Dum-Dum!"

That made literally no sense. "No you don't, you're a head. I have to go."

Easter lost all sense of patience, "DUM-DUM! I GOT BABY."

Larry was dumbfounded, "Got baby?"

"GOT BABY AHK-AHK DUM-DUM" explained the exasperated head.

Larry looked about wildly, he wouldn't lie about something like that, "What?! Where?! How?!"

"Baby Ahk Ahk Climb-Climb." Came the surprisingly straightforward reply.

"Climb? What?"

"UP UP DUM-DUM!"

Larry let his eyes wander upwards hardly daring to breath. Sure enough, hanging over the edge was one little red sneakered foot.

Why? Just why was he cursed like this? What had he done to deserve this?

"Ahkmen! Get down here this instant!" Yelled Larry in his best 'I-am-your-guardian-and-I-am-not-messing-around' voice.

Nothing.

"I swear if I have to come up there-"

"Dum-Dum! Baby Ahk-Ahk Sleepy." Pointed out Easter, utterly failing to hide the smirk that coloured his words and spread across his face, well, to be fair to him his face was four feet across

Of course he was. This was awkward place number 37 the child had managed to fall asleep in. He had no idea how the kid did it. It was like he had this magic 'off' switch that when flipped he either dropped where he was no matter what he was doing which included so far; eating, playing soccer, riding on Attila's shoulders, tying bows in Ragnar's beard, explaining chocolate to Teddy, singing to Sac and talking to Jed and Octavius. Or and this was way worse, he went on some sort of weird autopilot to find the most inappropriate place to sleep. The last place of choice had been Rexy's head. Thankfully the dinosaur himself had been napping at the time. It had been weirdly cute, a boy and his dog. If the boy happened to be a youthenised 4000 year old mummy and the dog happened to be a 65 million year old fossil. Yeah. His life.

So right now he had to work out how to get a sleeping child off the Maoi's head without breaking anything. Knowing his luck Ahkmen would roll over at the most inopportune moment.

That was another thing, once Ahkmen was asleep, nothing short of a detonation could wake him and even then Larry wouldn't bet on it. He had in the last month been handed a sleeping Ahkmen from, a confederate soldier (on their cart, under a sack), a slightly rumpled Gaborik and Edil (behind the one of the free standing information boards), Anna (who'd found him in her sewing basket) Bhekabantu who'd found him under a shield, Graw who discovered him in their heap of furs at the back of the cave, Kjartan (who found him behind the spears he'd been cleaning) and Martha, who'd found him spark out sat up in her (thankfully empty) water bucket. Even Rexy had returned him once, dangling by his dungarees straps from the dino's ever-sharp jaws.

He had no idea how he did it.

Right, matter at hand. Sleeping child dangerously high in the air.

"Crap." Summed up the Night Guard.

He entertained the idea of jumping up to try and grab him but that would only go horribly wrong.

'Right.' Thought Larry, 'Ladder. Need a ladder.'

Where the hell were they kept? Did they even have ladders? Larry looked about frantically for anyone else about to watch Ahkmen whilst he ran to find something to bring him down with.

No one. Literally there was no one about. Of course there wasn't.

"Er, Anyone around?" he called out hopefully, "Anyone here at all?"

"Just you and me Dum-Dum"

"Great." Larry sighed, assessing the situation "Look, just don't let him fall okay? I'll be right back." Easter huffed at him, yeah, really the guy had no hands, what was he supposed to do? Huff him into staying in place?!

The Maoi head summed up the situation succinctly, "Dum-Dum run run."

"Right, yes running. See you soon."

Larry hurtled off.

Easter sighed. Dum-Dum was pretty dense sometimes. He whistled.

"Boss Boss! Baby Ahk-Ahk need you"

He didn't have to wait long.

Larry managed to return with the ladder just as Teddy and Sac rounded the corner.

"Lawrence, why do you have a ladder?"

"And why is Nala-" Began Sac using her resigned, long suffering tone.

"Boss Boss get Ahk-Ahk" explained Easter cheerfully in that tone that meant Larry was about to be in serious trouble and Easter thought this fact was hilarious.

All three looked up to see the haughty lioness perched on top of the head, the back of a sleeping Ahk's t-shirt caught firmly in her teeth.

"GOOD LORD!" Exclaimed Teddy, dropping the reigns in shock.

"Thank you Nala," Smiled Sac, deciding that she was just going to accept the situation as it caused the lowest amounts of headaches, "just pass him down to us."

Nala huffed at Sac, pleased to be passing the Ahk-cub to a sensible two-leg, she didn't trust the flappy dark haired one not to drop the young one. She slowly lowered the sleeping child into the mounted woman's arms. Once safely settled, Ahkmen snuffled deeper into Sac's arms, murmuring something that could have been 'love you Moon-Mother' completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Nala looked almost tenderly at the boy then nodded to Sac and leapt down gracefully. She took one long look at Larry, snorted then made off for her room. One day Larry thought, she was just going to eat him.

"So, what happened this time?" Sac raised her eyebrow, she had a strong inkling but it was always interesting to hear how Larry got himself in these messes when Ahkmen was involved.

"He wandered off again. I swear I need to get that kid a bell."

"He would only drive you mad with it." Pointed out the Shoshone woman.

"True."

"Well at least he's not harmed." Smiled Teddy trying to see the best in the situation.

"No, though we need to try and fix his homing beacon or something, why is it always the most dangerous spots he finds? Next time I bet it'll be in Rexy's ribs!"

Teddy's face darkened, "Don't joke about that."

"No, he might actually pull that off. Okay, well, we're good now. You guys okay to put him to bed?"

"Of course Lawrence."

"Try to keep a closer eye on him next time Larry."

"You bet."

They headed off towards Ahkmen's room.

'I swear to god,' Larry thought, 'I am getting that kid chipped'

The Night Guard came back to himself, he considered everything that had happened- in retrospect things could have been a hell of a lot worse, like really, Ahkmen could have continued not trusting any of them, he could have cried for his parents constantly, refused to or couldn't learn English, hell, he could have even been a brat.

As it was, Ahkmenrah as a child had adapted pretty well to life in the museum, there had only been two incidents of poor behaviour which had been quickly rectified. The first had been the tantrum Ahkmen had tried to throw on his second night in the museum, when he was overtired and miserable, he managed about a minute of angry crying before Sac had scooped him up and effectively put him in time out. Eight minutes in the office on his own had put Ahkmen off any further attempts to strop, preferring to play with others and not be left on his own for any length of time. It was a punishment that he disliked enough that the merest hint of it had him behaving like an angel (not that there had been much call to even hint, the kid really was well behaved 99% of the time) Larry decided for his own sanity not to dwell on the idea that it was likely part of the reasoning for Ahkmen's good behaviour was that the child was still grateful to them for the that they would neither hit him or bury him alive as a punishment. Both ideas still made Larry shudder.

The other incident had been about two weeks in, Ahkmen had been fascinated with Dexter.

Dexter had finally shown his face about three days after his actions had caused the problem of the tiny pharaoh in the first place. The subsequent telling off Larry gave him was one for the record books, Dexter actually looked ashamed,_ really_ ashamed. If Larry didn't think it was entirely impossible he was certain the capuchin would have been sobbing by the end of it. He had run off after nodding at Larry's firm 'don't do it again' and Larry was hoping that for once Dexter might actually listen, he'd really gone to town on the mischievous primate, pointing out how his actions could have _killed_ Ahk, could have _killed_ Nicky if Ahk hadn't of pushed him out of the way, it could have broken the tablet and stopped the magic forever and had he wanted any of that?

Dexter had vehemently shook his head, had he thought about any of his consequences? Dexter shook his head again looking thoroughly miserable. Larry got down on a level with Dexter and had made him promise that next time he'd think, that he'd consider the repercussions since whilst Larry knew Dexter was a mischief maker he wasn't bad, he wasn't out to upset people just cause a little harmless chaos. He'd realised that after the first few nights in charge after the old guards had been finally dismissed, Dexter had been watching Larry (almost as much as Ahk had as it turned out) before leaping on him and hugging him with no preamble.

Larry had been a tad surprised, getting a simian to the face and all but once he realised Dexter wasn't trying to bite or distract him Larry brought a tentative hand up to stroke his little furry back.

Attila was passing with his men, he took in the sight and smiled.

"You got any idea what his deal is?"

"_Dexter is happy." _

"Umm, okay?"

Attila sighed, realising the Night Guard hadn't figured out the obvious. "_Dexter likes you Night Guard. You're kind, you listen to us, the other guards didn't, they were cruel in the worst ways, they locked up most of us and never listened. Dexter's like a child, he just wants to be safe, to play, the old guards never liked play in the museum. You are kind, you allow play so Dexter likes you, he might even trust you."_

"Oh-kay." Larry hadn't understood a word but Attila was pretty demonstrative when he was explaining something so he got the gist at least. Nice to know he'd won the capuchin over, though Larry had not been naive enough to think that that meant he was going to now be free of monkey-based shenanigans, just that they weren't going to be as provocative as before. He hoped.

At present he was still working on an un-detachable key-ring. Once he got it perfected he was going patent the hell out of it. What Larry had learned in last six months of being in the museum that whilst Dexter was a prankster he wasn't actually mean-spirited.

So when an ear-piercing shriek had ripped through the museum and Larry, running at warp-speed having dropped the files he'd been going through looking at the list of new exhibits due to appear in the next few weeks and quietly despairing, did not leap to conclusions when he saw a wailing Ahkmen clutching his arm and a sheepish looking Dexter stood near to him.

The night guard sighed, first things first. He opened up his arms to the crying little boy who threw himself at him. After an initial cuddle Larry manage to calm Ahkmen down enough to find out what had happened.

"D-D-Dexter bit me!"

This surprised Larry, the capuchin wasn't malicious. Hell, he'd let Ahkmen fall asleep on him before. He raised his eyebrow at the simian. Dexter began to act out an account of what had happened with impressive clarity.

Larry mopped up the child in his arms and checked the bite. His arm was a little red, there where tiny dents to show teethmarks but Dexter hadn't broken the skin, and he could if he wanted too. This had clearly been a warning rather than an 'I am trying to hurt you human.'

"Ahkmen," asked the Night Guard when the tiny Egyptian had stopped crying, "what happened?"

"Dexter bit me!" cried the child indignantly.

"Dexter doesn't just bite people, he's not mean like that. So what happened?"

"He bit me! Look!" The child showed his arm again.

"I know he bit you Ahkmen but Dexter wouldn't just bite you to be mean. Did you do something to upset him?"

Ahkmen suddenly got very interested in the floor, "No…"

"Ahkmen, tell me the truth. Did you do something to upset Dexter?"

"No…"

"Ahkmen, I know you're not telling me the truth. Do you want to sit in time out till you do?" Larry hated using the threat given how it made the child react but he wasn't going to get a decent answer otherwise and he needed to get this situation fixed pronto.

Ahkmen's head shot up eyes round with fear. "I hugged him too hard!" Confessed the child immediately. Larry really hated how well the threat worked.

"You hugged him too hard?"

"I wanted show him I loved him."

"And?"

"He didn't want to be cuddled."

"So…"

"I cuddled him more so he knew."

"Ahkmen did you hurt Dexter?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Cried the child who promptly burst into tears again.

"Hey, hey now, it's alright, look. Am I right in understanding that you wanted to cuddle Dexter and he didn't want to?"

Ahkmen sniffed. "Y-Yes."

"And so you decided to cuddle him anyway?"

"Y-Yes."

"Right. And what have we learned?"

"Dexter bites!"

"No, what have we really learned?"

"That, that," sniffed Ahkmen, "that I shouldn't cuddle Dexter."

"No, you can cuddle Dexter if Dexter say's it's okay. You didn't like it when the Anubis guards picked you up did you?"

"They were going to take me to the underworld!"

"No they weren't but you thought they were going to hurt you, you thought I was going to hurt you on your first night here and you bit me remember?"

Ahkmen's eyes widened at the memory, fear flooding back "I'm sorry! I was scared!" he cried quickly.

Larry was quick to reassure, "I know, it's okay, I'm not mad about that but think about what you said, you were scared and that's why you bit me."

Ahkmen face suddenly cleared with realisation, "I, he, Dexter was scared! Of me!" To his credit the child looked deeply horrified, turning to the unusually quiet capuchin who'd been watching the whole exchange quietly, he launched into a thoroughly unprompted and utterly heartfelt apology, "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you! I'll never do it again! Please forgive me Dexter!" He bowed low in apology as was the way he'd been taught. Dexter looked up to Larry, confusion all over his face. Larry just nodded encouragingly.

Dexter reached out and patted Ahkmen's curls gently, cooing consolingly and clearly absolving the child. Ahkmen sat back up, sniffing unhappily and very, very sorry. Unbidden Dexter climbed up on the child's lap, carefully wrapping his arms around the child's neck, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Well it looks like you guys are friends again doesn't it? And what have we learned Ahkmen?"

"Always ask to cuddle and don't be rough." Answered the child immediately.

"That's my little guy, good boy." He ruffled Ahkmen's hair affectionately and petted Dexter's fur gently, "good job buddy," he told the monkey, "thanks for being cool." The capuchin gave him the thumbs up.

Those two incidents were the only two problems they'd really encountered with Ahkmen's behaviour, and both times they'd been managed pretty damn quick. Ahkmen himself was a pretty sweet kid, he loved to play and run about with people, shoulder rides on the Huns and Vikings was one of his favourite things. Though, one of Larry's unexpectedly favourite things Ahkmen did was if he was particularly excited by something he cartwheeled in happiness.

He and Nicky occasionally had competitions to see how far down the long gallery they could make it, they were getting pretty good.

It was funny thought Larry, just how used he'd got to having Ahkmen around, he really missed the Pharaoh of course and desperately wanted his mostly collected, calm, tablet wielding friend back but, but he was going to miss the princeling too, there was just something about having him around that Larry was going to miss like a limb. The little boy was basically condensed sunshine most of the time and his presence had encouraged even more bonding between exhibits in the museum. He suspected he wasn't the only person who was going to miss that brightness.

Just this evening he'd been accosted by said bouncy sunshine.

*Stomp Stomp* Larry looked up at unfamiliar noise spotting a tiny pharaoh thumping his feet as he approached the desk. "What are you doing Ahkmen?"

"I'm Rexy!" came the unabashed reply, *Stomp, Stomp*

The small child was stamping his feet heavily and holding his arms close to him in an imitation of the dino-puppy. He was even shaking his bottom as though he had a tail. Had Larry not been Nicky-proofed though his early dinosaur phase he might of actually died of cuteness overload.

"So you are, are you going to play fetch?"

"Not yet!" With that the little boy stomp-ran up to Larry, leaping at the last second to thump into his chest. Larry, not expecting a flying dino-puppy-princeling went down like a sack of potatoes. "Ooph!"

Ahkmen giggled before Larry could even think to check if the child was alright, the excited little boy pressed his button nose into Larry's cheek and nuzzled him affectionately. "And," Larry managed, "now what are you doing?"

"That's how Rexy says 'I love you' and I do too, so," He nuzzled Larry again for good measure, "there." With that he bounded off to apparently leap-nuzzle someone else. Larry sat up on his elbows, whilst not impressed at being floored by a five-year old he couldn't begrudge the sentiment behind it. Though he felt there would be a lot more startled affection before the night was out. "AAAH!"

**CRASH**

Apparently he found Attila first.

But despite all the ridiculous amounts of affection and the fact that Ahkmen had finally, _finally_ accepted that Larry was safe and trustworthy to the point he'd pull that without worrying about getting Larry mad, tonight was the night. Rebecca was back at her office in California and they were going to go through it all together, the plan was that they work out how to do it, have a last play/cuddle session with Ahkmen, put him to bed and then return him to his grown form whilst he was covered in blankets to preserve grown Ahk's modesty. That was the plan, Larry knew grown Ahk was going to have the freak out to end all freak outs but if he could be in his own exhibit and not in front of the whole museum then it would be an attempt at damage control.

It was the least he could do.

It was nearing time. Larry headed over to his office to set up the Skype chat. At 8pm on the dot the call came through.

"Hey Rebecca, how are you doing?" The Night Guard grinned at the smiling docent turned international best seller, he tried to ignore the flutter in his belly, "You're looking radiant." Damn, real smooth Daley.

"Thanks," she couldn't help the blush forming at his words, "you're looking good too, how's things?"

"Oh you know," Larry grinned, trying to hide how tired he was, "coping, it's been pretty busy but we're pretty fixed in a routine now and he's been really—"

A piping little voice cut off the night guard's explanation, "Larry Guardian! Come look at— Ooh! Hello! You're a very pretty flat lady! What's your name? Are you from another world? Do you live in there? My name's Ahkmen what's yours? I live here in the halls of the Gods and Larry Guardian looks after me with Moon Mother and Papa Bear. You're very pretty, I'm not seen eyes like yours! They're like gems from the mineral room! They're all sparkly! Look Larry, doesn't she have jewels for eyes? Are you married?" The words poured out Ahkmen in a torrent of excitement.

"There you are!" Sac appeared on the heels of the tiny pharaoh, "I said not to bother Larry if he was busy."

Ahkmen pouted, little face creasing into a frown, "But I wanted to show him!"

Sac smiled with the patience of a well-practiced parent, "I know what you wanted to show him but what have we said about waiting?

Ahkmen drooped, "M'sorry, I was excited."

"I know little moon, how about you ask Larry if you can show him after he's spoken to Rebecca?"

Ahkmen huffed, "alright," he turned to the night guard, "Larry can I show you my backflip after?"

He ruffled Ahkmen's curls affectionately, "sure little buddy, let me just finish up here and I'll come watch."

"Yay!" Cried the child, planting a happy kiss on Larry's cheek before taking Sac's proffered hand, "Bye pretty Rebecca Flat-Lady!"

With that Sac and Ahkmen left them in peace.

Rebecca held out about six seconds before dissolving into giggles.

Larry tried to carry on in the face her laughter, "Yeah, sorry about—"

She held up a staying hand, "Don't, don't! It's okay, is that what it's been like here, what he's been like?"

"Yeah, I mean—"

"He is so adorable!" Rebecca looked dangerously close to turning into mush. "He's been like that the whole time? Larry, why didn't you tell me he was so cute?! I know you've been teaching him English and you've said he's settled in but goodness me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to influence your decision, it's bad enough that half the museum wants to keep him as he is!"

"I wouldn't do that! I am rather disappointed I won't get to cuddle him but that doesn't mean we keep him like this, we owe it to Ahkmenrah to bring him back to normal." Rebecca hadn't spent all that much time around Ahk, on the first few nights she had been ensconced with Sacagawea trying desperately not to flail like an excited fan and ask serious academic questions for her thesis. As it was, Sacagawea was kind and patient and answered everything she could, the two had bonded quickly over tea and become good friends by the end of the recording processes. But it had left little time to get know the others before she had to polish her work for submission and the subsequent whirlwind of acceptance, book deal and ensuing tour had taken her a long way from the museum. From what she remembered of grown Ahkmenrah he was a young, composed, regal man with impressive posture and formal manners and not the happy little ball of sunshine that had just bounced into the room.

"He, he was quite different as a child wasn't he?" She knew he'd suffered of course, had Larry almost weeping on the phone to her after a few of the more upsetting revelations, pouring out all the horror to the only other flesh and blood person on the planet he could talk to about it all. But she also knew from Larry's stories, Ahk had slowly been coming out of his shell, becoming less Pharaoh and more friend, trusting them all more and more. She had often smiled at how fondly Larry had spoken of Ahk, of them all of course but she could hear in his voice every time he spoke about the young Egyptian that he was considering him more and more an adoptive son. This regression had crushed him, the fact that the child only recently had begun to trust Larry fully had really taken a toll on him.

"Yeah, yeah he was," agreed Larry sadly, not looking forward to seeing that shadow reappear behind his grown friend's eyes, "he didn't have the weight of the world on him for a start."

"So I see." Rebecca paused, considering her words carefully, "It's probably been good for him to have a second childhood really."

"Yeah, you know? I really agree despite all the everything." articulated Larry eloquently. He'd tried so hard, they all had, determined to make the best of a bad situation and try to make sure Ahkmen was happy, that he felt loved and looked after and really, deep down he knew they'd more than succeeded. He hoped that it would eventually be appreciated by the pharaoh, that they hadn't crossed some unwritten line, that Ahkmenrah would be okay with the fact that he'd been so vulnerable and thus required looking after.

Who was he kidding?

Ahk was going to flip tables.

But, hopefully, once he'd calmed down he'd see the care for what it was, love. Honest and true, that he was one of the family and loved by all of them.

"But I think we're all ready to have Ahkmenrah back." Added Rebecca gently, seeing Larry's mind begin to wander, she could see the start of the worry lacing through him again, she really didn't think it was going to be so bad, Ahk was proud yes but he wasn't an idiot, he'd quickly realise the intention and feeling behind all their actions.

Larry pulled himself back to the present, "Yeah, yeah we are, so, you ready to get a load of this tablet?

"Ready and waiting, I've been studying the notes from when he was brought to the museum and against the hieroglyphic translations I have so I'm as prepared as I can be."

"Great, thanks Rebecca, I really appreciate it."

"I'm just glad I can try to help."

"Okay here it is," Larry carefully lifted up the tablet to the webcam, "can you see it okay?"

"No, not clearly, can you turn on another light?"

"Um, sure, one sec," He fumbled around for the lamp and turned it on, angling it so the golden inscription didn't glare and blind Rebecca.

"That's great, thanks. Oh,"

"You're welcome, hey, what?"

Rebecca's brow was furrowed in concern.

"What is it?"

Rebecca didn't answer, her eyes were scanning the tablet frantically.

"Rebecca what—?"

She ignored him, flicking from her notes and photographs and back to the tablet.

"Rebecca!"

The Docent looked up, eyes wide with horror. "I'm so sorry Larry."

Dawning realisation at her meaning sunk like lead in his belly, "No, you can't, there's got to be—"

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing wrong with the tablet, there's nothing out of place."

"No!"

"Larry, there's nothing I can do, I can't fix it!

"Rebecca please!" begged the night guard, "There must be something! Maybe you missed something!"

"I've been working on this for three days straight! I haven't missed anything! I've tripled checked everything, everything is in place, it's not even dented! Larry, I'm so sorry. There's nothing wrong with it, Ahkmenrah is stuck like this."

_**To be continued…**_

**Okay, before all of you decide you hate me (especially after this long, LONG wait) and swear that you'll never read this series again I just want to say that I, Oddments and Tweaks solemnly promise that Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king and very much GROWN UP ruler of the lands of his fathers WILL return to us. I promise. ( I was a girl guide too so I'm accountable on promise making!) **

**There are some MAJOR plot points I have to develop and that won't happen without Ahkmen because Ahkmenrah, as much as I and everyone else loves him is just too formal and reserved to do and say the things Ahkmen won't think twice about and it's those doings and sayings that is going to kickstart the next few plot arcs. **

**This is going to be a monster series, I think, right now, we're just about at the half way mark. I need these plot arcs to happen to make some of the next sections plausible and very importantly to allow my end-game scenario work. Trust me when I say I have a happy ending worthy of the record books planned. **

**If anyone is desperate to know what I'm planning and doesn't mind spoilers feel free to find me on tumblr and ask, just PM me for my account.**

**The next chapter is coming very soon! :)**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**There is some SPECTACULAR fan art done by my friend Remy on AO3 **

**Copy paste this link into your browser (since I can't embed links on here!) **

** . /9d1f4a70df65ff8eede98cb6c8941fc8/tumblr_nzpytiW5Ht1rrmsn1o3_ **

**It's an image of Ahkmen fast asleep on top of a smiling Easter! **

**Here's my responses to all your lovely reviews-Thank you so much! **

(I've replied in review order, first to latest on the last chapter posted- I had to skip back 3 pages to find the start of them!)

**Transformers' BABY- Aww, I'm sorry it was so sad, I wanted to show how much Teddy had had to go through pre-Larry and show why in 54 YEARS no one rescued Ahk. So it was always going to be sad-I've tried to make to for it with scenes in this chapter! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**SummerMistedDragon- I'm sorry I made you cry! (Though I am secretly pleased my writing inspired such a strong emotion!) I promise this is a happier one! Thanks so much for sticking with me, your words mean such a lot! :)**

**TeddyXSac- Yes, Teddy and Ahk have been through the mill a few times. But they've come through the other side, Teddy can't feel pain being made of wax and all so that's why the night guards did what they did, if they can't make him feel physical pain they'll torture him psychologically. Definitely never mess with Sacagawea, she is one fierce lady when annoyed! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Guest- Yes, very dark, it was where I was going anyway but I had a lot of people clamouring for a dash of horrible in this series so I worked some in. Sac is Teddy's rock as Teddy is hers though you're right, I wouldn't keep that promise either, she wants vengeance against the night guards. Teddy is trying his hardest to move past it but he also keeps James alive through telling all the stories to Jean-Baptiste. Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**Nala the Hunter- I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure what you mean, Teddy lost James and he has been quietly mourning him for the last 54 years. When the flashback takes place in this chapter this is roughly at the end of the first week of Larry taking over in the museum so Teddy does share the story of James with both Sac and Larry, he gets a picture of James to be framed in memoriam in Larry's office. Teddy WILL share the story of James with Ahk when he feels it's the right time but I promise he has both Sac and Larry who know and can support him. I hope that makes sense! :) Thanks so much for reading! **

**Snowflakeangel21- I'm glad you enjoyed this wicked yet sad chapter! Yeah, Ahk's really had it rough. There may be a chapter referencing them in future… Thanks again for reading! :)**

**NatM-fan- Thank you so much, I'm glad you got what I was trying to do here. I thought it was really important to show that Ahk didn't just bounce back from being released, he really has a long way to go and I wanted to show how good the others had been for him. Teddy too had a terrible time, I needed to give him a dire reason as to why he never rescued Ahk, something believable that would have kept him away from Ahk's room since Teddy is a hero at heart. He really did suffer but at least he has Sac and Larry now who know and he doesn't have to deal with it on his own any more. I really like that idea! I'm sure I can up with something on that subject! Thank you! And you're very welcome for this series and all the little hints, I love hiding stuff and sowing seeds to build on in later chapters and I love it even more when people pick up on it! :D Thank you! And thanks again for reading and reviewing, I always look forward to your thoughts! :)**

**19-1- Yes, definitely eventful! Finally did the 'Taser Incident', I don't think people were expecting it to be as dark but then again quite a few readers had been pushing for a darker tone and this was the only place that it fit. I'm glad you thought it worked, yeah, I didn't really like the old night guards either so I'm giving them a really sinister edge and background. I assume you mean Sac's reaction to Ahkmen showing her the flashlight? She wouldn't have had as nearly as bad a reaction as Larry, he was the one threatened because of it, she and Teddy only knew the context later in the office so I think both of them wouldn't have been as upset, it's nowhere near as triggery as it is for Larry. I think they would have shared a look and a hand squeeze before rolling along with Ahkmen's 'magic wand' explanation. They probably would have had a quiet word with each other to check they were okay and then both of them would have made an excuse to check on Larry too (Sac would have made him some of her herbal tea I can promise you that! Since they both know how much it would have shaken up Larry)**

**KarToon12- Alas, no, no funny incident in sight :( this was always going to be a darker tale I'm afraid. I want to hug Ahk and Teddy too! But at least they found out that they weren't on their own, that they didn't have to be afraid or hide their loss anymore. I'm pleased you like my take on life in the museum Pre-Larry and that you think I've given a plausible reason as to why Ahk was never freed. Teddy at heart is a hero and I needed to give him a concrete reason as to why he'd not stepped up and rescued Ahk. Whiskey for all I think! Bwahahahaha, I thought you might like that easter egg! And yes, he does have a name now, I'm sewing the seeds for a later chapter! :) **

**Reidluver- I'm sorry this was so sad and horrible. This is why people shouldn't poke the fluff writers, we can invert most horribly if we want to! I thought if I was going for emotional might as well go the whole hog, I needed a very believable reason as to why Teddy was warned off Ahk and he actually stayed away (sorry James and Teddy :( ) But as always with my hurt you get buckets of comfort afterwards! I hope it worked for everyone!**

**DisneyGirl- I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter, yes it was very dark but at least Teddy has people he trusts enough to tell them what happened to James. He will speak to Ahkmenrah at some point when the Pharaoh is back, I promise! Sac and Teddy have a very strong bond, something I'm looking to explore in the next chapter, they are a rock for each other and I'm glad it's coming across, they both give each other peace :) I love writing Ahkmen in with family, it's one of my favourite things. **

**TeddyXSac- Ahk will feel bad when he finds out but he'll know it wasn't his fault. No, no one should ever want to get on the bad side of Sac! There is more Teddy and Sac fluff and relationship stuff in the next chapter, Lewis and Clark do know, he would have told them quietly once he got to know them better after his return from his week of replacement :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**Tundra Wolf- I've honestly never noticed that! I'll have to have a look next time I watched it. **

**Dark Calamity of Princess- Thank you so much! Yeah, Larry is a normal guy in the sense that he wasn't raised or trained for greatness. He's an average Joe who is just having to react to the situation he finds himself in, but like Teddy says in the film, greatness is thrust upon him and he certainly rises to the challenge! I don't think he really does consider what he does as special, he's a decent guy, he has a good heart and the idea of being anything other than kind and accommodating just doesn't occur. Of course he gets annoyed and exasperated but he really does care about them all and just wants to do a good job. There will be a chapter later on where the exhibits do express their appreciation of him, never fear! Also, your grammar is fine, I read everything you wrote really easily! Thanks again for reading!**

**GUEST- Very dark chapter I'm afraid but necessary :( I'm glad you liked what I did with Ahk, I thought it was crucial to show the different sides of him and how badly affected he was by his brutal treatment and just how long it's taken him to trust everyone in the museum. Yes, the older exhibits have been looking out for him for a while, I've headcanoned that he's technically the youngest exhibit if you go by physical age so he brings out that protective side of a lot of people and, critically, he's willing to start showing that vulnerable side of himself to others. Larry is very kind and generous, in the film instead of locking everyone up his first thought is how to keep them contented/happy/interested in stuff so that's what I've run with as a general personality. Little Ahkmen talking to Teti is going to be very revealing in coming chapters… Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Alphafang- That sounds like fun! I'll see what I can work into later chapters, we're currently at the end of July in the museum at the moment! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**North-Thank you so much for reading! I like that father's day idea, I'll see what I can do! Thanks again :)**

**Shining Star- Yes, Sacagawea is definitely one mean mama! Nobody messes with her when she'd angry! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **

**Avian-Don't worry for a late review, I'm even later posting an update! The old guards were bad guys, they were scared at first of the museum coming to life but then they got stuff under control brutally, taking charge of the confused exhibits. They liked the power they had over the others and then abused that power, they didn't want to risk losing it so keeping Ahkmenrah locked up, scared and in pain was easier for them to handle. Actually the manual only says 'Muffle the Mummy, he scares the others' the whole taser idea was me making a bad thing worse! Larry is a good man and tries his best and just wants everyone in the museum okay. Ahk has had a LOT of trauma and he can't just brush that off. I wanted to show how desperate he was not to be locked up again and how good Larry was that he talked him down and comforted him, helping Ahk to trust him. Ahk deserves to have a happier time now in the museum and Larry is going to make sure he does. Teddy had a very bad time too, I'm sorry it was so sad but I needed Teddy to have a very good reason not to rescue Ahk sooner since he is a hero at heart. At least Teddy got to tell Sac and Larry so he wasn't having to suffer on his own any more and he can remember James with Jean-Baptiste and tell him all the stories. You're very welcome for this emotional story, it makes me emotional to write it too but I'm so glad you're enjoying it! There will be more Sac and Ahkmen mother and son relationship in future chapters I promise! Ooh, that's an interesting idea about the sarcophagus! I know someone who is working on that very idea, it should be very interesting (and sad) when they post it! I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long for an update! Thanks again for reading, I really love reading your reviews! :)**

**magnaesquire- Ooh, thank you very much for sharing, that's very intriguing!**

**guest- Hoo boy am I going to do a Valentine's day! :D It will take a while since we're only in July but yes, yes I am going to do something and it's going to be good :) Thank you so much for reading! **

**Bond. Jane Bond- I'm sorry it wasn't even that month for an update but better late than never? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I promise there is lots more Teddy and Sac in the next chapter! :)**

**Sunchaser- possibly, we'll see where the story goes! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Lightraygirl-Teddy I think felt a lot better after sharing that information about James with Sac and Larry but you're right, Sac does worry about Teddy and she does talk to him about things a lot. They're a very loving couple! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**The Rescuer- You're absolutely spot on with everyone on your list! Thank you for sharing! I love writing them all and I'd love to do more with the Teddy, Lewis and Clark friendship in future! I thought it felt right that Sac and Ahk have a close sibling bond, they're very good for each other! I'm going to go into more thoughts about this in my next chapter. **

**Thor Son of Odi- I am glad you approved! I hope you liked this new offering!**

**Rex-I have FINALLY uploaded more! I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Guest- YES! Yes I am going to update! I hope you liked this new if very late chapter, there will be another new one up soon! :)**

**Panda-I'm sorry it wasn't up in time to be a good present for you but I hope this is close enough! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Guest- NO YOU HAVE NOT BEEN DESERTED! I won't ever desert this story or you lovely readers, it might just take a while between updates, hopefully I won't have such a long gap between chapters again, these last months have been exceptionally awful :( thank you for reading and reviewing and reminding me people are still wanting more! **


	29. An Age of Innocence-Beginning Anew

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**I did promise you wouldn't have to wait too long! This is part of the reason you have had a long wait, I didn't want to leave you on that cliff-hanger indefinitely so I wanted both chapters finished before I published them! Here is a much longer chapter, dealing with some of the fall out of the bombshell at the end of the last chapter. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter and not given up on this story! I've got lots of exciting things to come, and I will certainly try to keep up with a monthly update after this posting. **_

_**Thank you again to everyone who's been reviewing and leaving their kind words of encouragement about everything that's been going on with me, you guys are wonderful and I really, really appreciate it. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think! :)**_

**Responses to non-accounted reviews**

**Guest- Thank you so much, I really hope so too**

**Guest (2) – Hurrah! I'm so pleased it updated at the right time for you! I promise I'll never abandon this story, there just might be a big delay sometimes but I'll do my best to update regularly! I'm so flattered you think this series is too good to spoil! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Wolfgirl- Thank you so much! There is DEFINITELY going to be more Teddy/Sac love in this chapter! I'm glad you liked the 'flat lady' part! Ahkmen hasn't seen TV yet…**

**19-1 Fair enough, I'm not always terribly clear on my explanations! I'm so glad you're still enjoying this story, there is a lot more to come! Tea is a saving grace in this museum, it's one of the nods that yours truly is a British writer! :P**

**NatM-fan**

**Of course I did! But at least it wasn't a long wait, that's a good thing right? :S I'm glad you think it would be too easy, there's definitely more to the tablet that meets the eye…Ahkmen does have a lot more to share and yes, this chapter is a much bigger focus on Larry's upset (and others) about this situation. Ahkmen is officially adorable and there might have been a few sparks here and there… Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**GUEST- I know! I'm sorry! But if it makes you feel better you didn't have to wait long! Yes, you're right there is something wrong with the tablet but nothing they can fix right now :/ Rebecca might get the chance you're right, and I'm glad you liked the title, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Dangerous One- We'll see! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Thor Son of Odi- The creator has indeed returned! I hope this will bring peace to Stark Tower (what's left of it at least!) **

**TeddyxSac- You're right, Larry is a great uncle, Ahkmen does fully trust him now because Larry's earned that trust fairly and squarely. He does hang out with Lewis and Clark, you'll see more of it in future! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**For everyone struggling for the link for the fan art in he last chapter; **

** 41 . media . tumblr 9d1f4a70df65ff8eede98cb6c8941fc8 / tumblr _ nzpytiW5Ht1rrmsn1o3 _ 1280 . jpg**

**Just copy paste into your search bar and remove all the spaces! :)**

**An Age of Innocence**

Larry sat in silence, allowing the enormity of what Rebecca was saying sink in. His brain refused, there had to be SOMETHING they could do!

"No! There has to be a way!"

"I've tried everything I can think of right now, gone through all the arrangements of the words. Right now the tablet reads, 'Grant life everlasting unto Ahkmenrah son of Merenkehre, descendent of Ra, let his nobility be attended at all times by those that surround him in restful repose.'"

That pulled Larry up short, "Wait, what? That's what it says?"

"Yes, did Ahkmenrah not tell you?"

"No, but then," he considered, "I didn't ask. So, that's why they all come to life? They're supposed to serve him?"

Rebecca nodded, "Basically, I think it works because they are models, they've never been alive, some pharaohs were buried with representations of servants called 'shabti' rather than the real thing and going by what Ahk's like I'm sure he would have been buried with models rather than people, I can't imagine him condemning hundreds of people to die to serve him in the afterlife."

"No, no Ahk wouldn't do that, not ever, but that means, all the museum, all those inanimate objects, they're technically his shabti since they're surrounding him? The fact everyone comes to life, it's all_ for_ him not just _because_ of him?!" Larry dragged his hands through his hair haphazardly, "No wonder he didn't tell me!"

"Why?"

"Ahk's very touchy about being seen as 'above' people. He doesn't like being set apart, for him that has only brought pain and crappiness so he's always more than eager to be seen and counted as 'one of the group' if this got known then I bet he'd be scared that people would turn their backs on him."

"They wouldn't, surely!"

"No, I don't think they would, not now they know him but Ahk is pretty good at getting scared and then hiding the hell out of it."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Well, can you change the combination of words?

"Technically yes, but that would completely change the magic and its effect, there's no telling what would happen to everyone."

"But Ahk managed to get everyone back the museum that time everyone got out!"

"Yes, but Ahk is the _controller _of the tablet, he can make spells that will be obeyed, it's a variation on the existing theme, that they attend him, not 'serve.' They will listen to him with that setting if he ever really chose to, and he can command them to obey if he wanted to."

Larry sank back in his chair. "I, I didn't think, it never occurred to me he really had that kind of power."

"Why?" Rebecca was genuinely confused, "You saw it, same as I did."

Larry nearly exploded, "Because he's never used it since! Jeez! He could have bent the whole museum to his will, had Attila dance the cancan every time the whim took him. He could have punished EVERYONE for leaving him to suffer for 54 years! Oh my god. I think I need a—" He trailed off, choking on his sudden realisation.

"Larry, calm down. Look, you and I both know Ahk is a good man, that he really did his best for everyone. But right now that man is gone and we have to deal with what's left."

Larry looked up sharply, searching Rebecca's face for any hint of uncertainty, "You really think there's no other way?"

"I really do, I'll keep looking of course, but I can't incant a spell, even if I could get my ancient Egyptian perfect, it's beyond risky."

"Couldn't we get Ahkmen to say it?" tried the desperate night guard, "It is his after all, and he speaks the language."

"Larry, how good is the average five year old's vocabulary? Even a very bright child like Ahkmen isn't going to know the right words and it needs to be word perfect." She paused for emphasis, "Larry, we get a syllable wrong and it could end everything."

Larry knew she was right but he didn't have to like it, "So there's no way around this?"

"No. I really, _really_ wish I could tell you different, but I just can't risk it, we could accidentally kill him, stop the magic entirely, we could end up blowing up the museum with an overload of conflicting magic! I just don't know what the consequences would be and I don't want to find out the hard way. I know you don't either."

"No," Larry was firm in this, the very idea of even accidentally hurting any of them made his stomach drop. "I can't, I can't risk him, any of them."

"So we're just going to have cope as we are."

"We?"

"I'm due some leave, plus I haven't see you or the others in the flesh for months. If I can't help the whole situation I can at least offer my help where I can."

There was a part of Larry's heart that leapt at the idea of Rebecca returning, not that she would look twice at him of course, he was just a night guard, she was not only a newly qualified Doctor of American History but she was also a bestselling author. But still, it would be great to see her. Even if they couldn't fix the current situation.

"Here? You're really going to come?" He couldn't keep the note of delight from his voice.

"Of course, I've missed you, all of you." She added quickly, "And I feel responsible that I can't fix this for you."

Larry softened his expression, "C'mon Rebecca, that's not fair, you did your best and you're going to keep looking aren't you?"

Rebecca's gaze hardened with determination, "You know I will, if I come across anything that might be useful I'll let you know. Larry, it really is going to be alright."

Larry deflated in front of her, "But he's just so tiny. I mean, sure he's a happy kid but he's so far from home, sometimes I listen to what he tells Teti—"

"Teti?" questioned Rebecca.

"His teddy bear, Martha knitted it for him after the whole 'sensory-immersion-makes-Ahkmen's-room-smell-like-his-parents-and-thus-made-him-horrifically-homesick mess."

"I remember you telling me, but I didn't know about, she cut herself off before continuing, "Martha really made him a cuddle toy?" Even after seeing Ahkmen in the flesh and hearing all the stories from Larry she couldn't quite imagine Ahkmenrah ever needing something like that.

"Yeah, well, she's basically adopted him as her grandson and well, given the magic, the night after she finished Teti, she came to life like everything else, Ahkmen loves her utterly, she's his silent little cuddle buddy and he tells her everything. Everything. I've not caught much yet but goddamn Rebecca, we need to make sure Ahkmenrah's brother never comes here."

"Why?"

"Because he was a grade A asshole, I mean Ahkmen's five right now, and Kahmunrah—"

"The Butcher of Giza."

"What? What now?"

"Kahmunrah the Vicious, that's the title he was given, he murdered thousands during his reign of terror."

Larry honestly wasn't surprised. "Well that explains a lot. He's already been traumatising Ahkmen, did you know he gave Ahkmen's pet cat up as an offering to Bast? The kid couldn't even argue, it was done before he could and then had to accept it as a great honour. I mean, come on! It was his pet cat!"

Rebecca looked horrified, "He would have been fourteen then I assume?"

"Kah was I guess."

She nodded as though everything was falling into place, "Well, just double that at 28 he had half of the royal court murdered for having loyalties to Ahkmenrah. Who was known as 'The Noble' by the way."

"Oh my god, please tell me he's never been found."

"No, I know he hasn't. He was deposed and dismembered and fed to the crocodiles of the Nile, he was never entombed so no one will ever excavate his burial. Ahkmenrah, I mean, Ahkmen is safe, he'll never have to deal with his brother again."

"Well that's something at least. God, Becca, he's just a little boy. He's—"

"Very well loved here," stated Rebecca with absolutely certainty.

"Well—"

Rebecca cut over him, "Larry, listen to me, the little boy that bounced in here is happy and healthy, he clearly is very comfortable here, he's suddenly gained a huge set of adults whom adore him and let him play, he obviously loves you and the fact that he's been adopted into Teddy and Sacagawea's family is doing him the world of good. Larry, you're all doing your best and by the looks of it, it is more than good enough. He's taken so well to living here, I know there's been ups and downs but that's the same with real children. You know that from raising Nicky, the most important thing is that Ahkmen feels secure here, safe with all of you. So you're all clearly doing a very good job."

"I, thanks, thanks Rebecca I needed to hear that."

"And I'll keep telling you. Honestly Larry, you can do this, you've _been_ doing this, all of you, I know it's not the answer we wanted at all but still, it's not an impossible situation."

"Well, we're gonna have to make a few changes."

"Oh?"

"We've been pretty restrictive on a few things, didn't think it would matter if we only had him for a month but looks like we gotta change a few things."

"Like?"

"TV, we didn't really want to show him that if we only had him for a short while."

"But surely that would have helped keep him entertained?"

"Yeah, no, um, when we showed Ahkmenrah for the first time, like, actual grown-up Pharaoh of the Nile, ruler of a civilisation Ahkmenrah, he basically turned into a little kid on the spot, he was so excited, asked me stuff as fast Ahkmen does, whilst just about stopping himself from hopping up and down, seriously, I've seen Nicky act more mature!"

Rebecca laughed, "that must have been a sight!"

"Yeah, actually it was really nice, it was the first time, outside of the dance party where everyone was letting their hair down that I saw beneath the Pharaoh mask, not out of upset but that he was genuinely excited about something. He was beaming and talking and wanted to know everything about how it worked, seriously, I've seen Nicky more relaxed about things! And honestly, I've just not been prepared for round two, which will be higher pitched and twice as fast!"

"I'm sure you'll cope."

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"It will be alright."

"I know, it's just I feel guilty, on the one hand I really want him back but on the other it's nice to get more of a chance to make his second childhood a happy one."

"That's not a bad thing Larry, making the best of the situation."

"No, I know, but it's not fair on Nicky, he wants his big brother back, it's not fair on Sac and Teddy who've basically had a second son dumped on them."

"But you're all sharing the load as best you can, if they really had a problem with it they would have said, you know they would and there are plenty of other exhibits who want him around. Trust me Larry, from everything you've told me and I think you've told me most things everyone is as okay as they can be."

"Well, yeah, I suppose, the museum's bonded more since Ahkmen's been on the scene. He's just so affectionate, it's even made Octavius broody never mind the rest of the actual parents here."

Rebecca smiled at that mental image, "Well that's something, if he's helped bring you all closer then that's something I don't think anyone will begrudge. You're all doing okay, Attila's even learning English! I mean, Larry, it's okay. You guys can handle this, I know it's not the same but it's not the end of the world and I promise I will research the hell out of this to see if there is way we can fix it and bring our Pharaoh back. Actually." She paused frowning in sudden thought, "How on earth doesn't McPhee know about this yet?"

"Oh, that, um, well."

She knew that tone, "Larry, what did you do?"

"Well, ever since he had the padlocks added—"

Rebecca cut in, voicing her horror at that particular development, she couldn't imagine how horrendous it must have been for Ahkmenrah, Larry had told her how bad his claustrophobia was which was hardly surprising but to have that fear exposed wholesale must have been horrific. Larry was in pieces on the phone to her after that, feeling beyond guilty that it had happened at all despite him having no way of possibly knowing. "I can't believe he'd do that."

Larry shrugged unhappily, "Special sanction. He was really worried someone was messing with Ahkmenrah and that it wouldn't stop at just a plastic baby as a prank. I mean, you know him 'Becca, he really does care about all the exhibits, he just wanted what's best for them, Ahk's pretty prized after all."

"Yes I know but—"

"Yeah, it was horrible, not going to lie, Ahk was jittery for weeks after, he still hadn't got over it when this happened. And I think Teddy would be grey if it wasn't for the fact that he's wax."

"Jed and Octavius really did come to the rescue.

"Absolutely, those guys saved the day. And came up with a way round the locks.

"McPhee still hasn't re-checked?

"No, I mean, he trusts that they've been done, he checked the day they were done and he was satisfied, plus he checks all the CCTV footage to make sure no one's been messing with it, the magic fritz's them all out come sundown so he's not seen what they look like now."

"And this is what you're banking on?

"For the moment?" Larry dragged a hand through his already mussed hair, "Yeah."

"So what did you do?"

"Well," Larry looked everywhere but Rebecca.

"Larry—"

"I got a Halloween skeleton and wrapped him up in Ahk's bandages okay!" Garbled the night guard, "I put it in the sarcophagus every night after dawn so it doesn't disturb Ahkmen, he doesn't take up much room anyway and I cover him with a dark blanket and put the wrapped figure up and no one's the wiser if they happen to look in on him."

Rebecca was aghast, "Really?! That works?!"

"What else I am supposed to do?!"

"No, sorry, I didn't mean you, I mean yes, you're doing the best you can, I know that, I'll see if there's anything I can get made up for you that might be more convincing, wait, actually, doesn't the skeleton come to life?"

"Um, probably? Honestly I don't know, I know it doesn't come to life like Ahkmen since it's polystyrene and it's silent, it doesn't make any noise at all, like I've never heard it move. I just put it in a cupboard during the night."

There were a lot of things Rebecca could have said about ethical practice, about care for all animated creatures but the man she saw in front of her was one on the raggedy edge, Larry did his best for everyone, plus, there was little they could do for an animated skeleton.

"Fair enough." Was her final comment.

Larry let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the evening?"

"Tell Teddy and Sac." Answered Larry immediately. "They need to know and then we need to plan what to do next."

"That sounds good. Listen, I'll try and arrange some dates when I can come up and in the meantime I'll read up on everything I can to give us an idea of what to do about the tablet."

"Thanks Rebecca, really, thank you. You're keeping me sane right now."

"Larry, you really have got this. It's all going to be okay."

"Keep those fingers crossed for me."

"I will Larry, I promise."

"Thanks, look, I better go, got people to tell and—"

"I know, go, it's going to be alright Larry, Ahkmen couldn't be in better hands."

"Thanks 'Becca means a lot."

"Good, maybe it'll start to sink in. Now go, go be the night guard and I'll see you soon."

"Bye,"

"Bye Larry, take care."

"You too."

The call ended, the screen returning to the normal homepage.

Larry let out a deep sigh, burying his face in his hands for a long moment, trying to take stock of everything. Rebecca was right, it was true that Ahkmen was happy and healthy, Teddy and Sacagawea had adopted him entirely into their own family and the rest of the museum were very much honourary uncles and aunts. Ahkmen adored all the adults but was especially enamoured of his immediate museum family, Nicky and now, thankfully, Larry himself. Things really could be a lot worse. But.

Larry sighed again, trying to get himself under control.

He missed Ahk, Ahkmenrah. He missed the young man who had been slowly growing in confidence, showing more and more of his true nature, all of it and not just the regal mask his hid behind. He missed the laughter of his son and his adoptive son as they discovered something new or tried to practice their abysmal juggling skills. He missed Ahk's good sense whenever a crisis arose. He missed seeing him play soccer or playing with Jean Baptiste. The museum was definitely lacking without him but at least, in his place, his five year old self was doing his best to bring the museum closer together. Even if he didn't mean to.

Urgh. Stop it Daley, stop wallowing. Get up, be the Night Guard and deal with this. He told himself in his best 'Teddy' impression voice. Come on, get up and go tell them. Very, very reluctantly Larry got to his feet, straightened his tie and headed out of the office.

It took Teddy roughly half a second to tell that things had not gone well.

Larry looked grey for a start.

Teddy shored up his own personal reserves of strength, right, so he was going to have another child in his care for the foreseeable future, well, _their_ foreseeable future. He and Sacagawea had already talked about this possibility. But still, he'd be lying if the news didn't send a pang through his admittedly waxen heart. He loved the little boy, of course he did but he did rather miss the adult he once was. Teddy missed his own sons dreadfully and getting to know Ahkmenrah, earning the privilege of becoming trusted, becoming a confidant and seeing the young man slowly appear from behind that pharaoh mask. Teddy, in his more privately arrogant moments hoped Ahkmenrah saw him as much as family as he did. Having both Jean-Baptiste and Ahk had done a lot to heal his bruised paternal heart. Oh well. No time for wallowing, he had a job to do!

"Lawrence!" Cried Teddy aloud, hailing the haggard looking night guard. "Come on my lad, back to the office, you look like you need something to fortify you."

"Teddy I—" Began Larry brokenly.

"I know Lawrence," smiled Teddy gently, "it's written all over your face my lad. Come on, let's head to the office."

"What about Sac?"

"She'll join us there, she heard you leave and found me first. Ahkmen is with Ragnar and Anna at the moment, along with half the civil war soldiers, they are all trying to one up each other on impressive gymnastic moves it seems."

"Right." Larry let that sink in. "Are the Vikings break-dancing? Because I don't think I can handle that right now."

"I have no idea what that means, they aren't destroying things if that is what is concerning you, Anna's keeping them in line, however, you do have at least half an hour before a certain princeling wants to show you how impressively he can launch himself down a corridor."

Larry breathed a sigh of relief, if Anna was in charge things couldn't go too far south, "I can live with that."

"Good good. Now come on my boy, onwards."

True to Teddy's word Sac was waiting for them, three glasses ready poured. Larry took one gratefully and sank into a chair.

"So."

"So." Larry nursed his drink, not making eye contact.

"I take it Rebecca wasn't able to help our little friend?"

The night guard took a hearty gulp of the amber liquor, "No, no she wasn't, she said there's nothing wrong with the tablet, nothing is out of place, it reads the same as it did before and only a word perfect spell in ancient Egyptian that we'd have to find or construct could even hope to undo it. And that, if we get it wrong by a syllable we risk destroying everything here trying to fix it."

"So," spoke Sac quietly, "there is no way we can get him back? Ahkmenrah is lost to us? Until he grows up?" Sac's eyes were large and dark, shimmering with unshed tears for a lost, beloved brother. Even if he grew once again she would no longer be his _Ka-Sister_ but Moon Mother, which of course was an honour and she cherished that trust but she had lost so many people already. She wanted her spirit brother back.

"Well, I don't know," began Larry, trying to lighten the mood, "it might wear off, I mean, it might just still be dealing with magical aftershocks or something."

She fixed him with a firm stare, "Larry, I do not need the truth sweetening."

"But I do." Admitted the desolate man, "There's nothing I can do to fix this. We're stuck, he's stuck and it's not fair for anyone."

She bowed her head a moment, gathering her strength before facing the men once again, "Life isn't fair Larry. But we endure."

Larry dragged his hands through his hair again, "I don't want you guys to endure it though. You've endured enough. I'm supposed to look after you."

"Larry," began Sac, holding his miserable gaze with a steely glare as if daring him to contradict her, "I would have hoped by now you had realised we all look after each other."

"Yeah, I know but—"

"No buts, of course we want Ahkmenrah back, all of us want him back with us as he was but if it is out of our hands, if it is too dangerous to bring him back then we have to make the best of it. As we have been doing."

"But both of you guys have been dumped with an extra son—"

"Whom we love Lawrence, it can hardly have escaped your notice that we do not begrudge Ahkmen nor his presence here."

"No, I know that, I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant, we have already discussed what we should do should this scenario occur."

"You have?"

"We have Larry," confirmed Sacagawea, "there was always going to be a chance that Rebecca, learned though she is, would not be able to help us. We have discussed our options and are agreed."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." they both answered at once, "Ahkmen shall be ours for as long as he remains, he seems happy with us as Moon Mother and Papa Bear, he loves Jean-Baptiste like his own little brother and he is _happy_ Larry." Sac emphasised.

"I know it's not what we would have wanted Lawrence but we are certainly doing a good job, all of us in the museum are and I like to think that _when_ Ahkmenrah rejoins us he might have some happier memories to accompany him."

"You're sure?" Larry had to be certain, he had to know he wasn't pressuring them into doing something they'd rather not.

"Absolutely." They conviction spoke volumes.

Larry grinned, "you know Ahkmen's pretty luck having you guys for stand-in parents."

"Thank you," Teddy paused a moment to share a smile with his beloved, they really did make a good team, "though we are all of us due our credit however, now there is no finite time for our custodianship there are somethings we should discuss."

"Yeah, quite a few I think, I mean, we've got bedtime down pretty well though he's not had a crash night I think we're going to have to show him TV and movies. I mean I know we tried to avoid it but, well, it's really going to help in the long run."

"I agree, and it will be useful to have something quieter we can sit with him and do of an evening once he gets used to it. We've weathered enough of his questions not for it to be as draining as it once was." Sac paused, clearly considering the merit of her next comment, "Also, something we've been wondering."

"Yes?"

"Ahkmen's been asking to go outside, he wants to see the moon, to ask it if he can go home. We didn't want to say yes without asking you first as you are guardian here but I think it is something that would be very much appreciated."

"It needn't be for long," Added Teddy, "and of course we would accompany him but Ahkmenrah frequented the roof often and I believe it gave him solace, Ahkmen might not have the same reverence but I think it would do him good to get a breath of fresh air."

Larry knew for a fact that Ahkmenrah loved the roof so it would make sense that Ahkmen would be just as taken however, "What do we tell him outside though?" asked the night guard, "I mean the whole Manhattan landscape, that's pretty damn far from ancient Egypt."

"I've been thinking about this," answered Sac immediately, "I thought we would tell him this is the realm of the gods, we are the chosen but the realm is huge an unknowable because the Gods are unknowable. Do you think that would suffice?"

"Yeah, I think that might just work Sac, there's enough awe in him for that to work plus, it gives us somewhere else to take him. We'll see how it goes, thanks guys for being so good about all this."

Teddy sighed, "For the last time Lawrence, we are family, he is not a burden to us, of course we'd like a few hours here and there of peace but we are not exactly short of offers of assistance."

"Yeah true, but still thanks. I suppose speaking of assistance we should go check on them?"

"Indeed, come on, we can witness their display and then take him up to the roof, it's a clear night, might as well make use of the opportunity."

"Bully!" Cheered Teddy, draining the last of his glass.

Larry followed suit, if this was how things were going to be he'd better get used to it.

As it was, things were decidedly undestroyed when they reached the gathering, Anna and Ragnar were on their knees holding hands along with most of the other Vikings, Dutch ladies and civil war guys making a long row of human and weird-faceless-puppet-creature hurdles (honestly, thought Larry, he really needed to give them a shorter name). Which other Vikings, Ladies and Civil War guys (minus the armour and weaponry of course and in the case of the ladies not caring who saw their magnificently stitched bloomers that had been made as one of the craft room projects) and one very happy princeling were back-flipping or cartwheeling over. It was quite a sight. Everyone was clearly having a fantastic time. JB was cradled in the arms of the confederate general whooping at all the antics.

They watched as the human hurdles lowered their arms when it was Ahkmen's turn, Larry was pretty impressed, he's seen grown Ahk fight and he'd seen Ahkmen leap about so he knew he could move but he wasn't expecting a five year old to be so precise. He wondered if grown Ahk could still back flip, or cartwheel for that matter as the child caught sight of them.

"MOON MOTHER! PAPA BEAR! LARRY GUARDIAN!" Hollared the tiny child, excited to see his primary carers and the guardian of the hall. "We've been doing flips! I showed everyone how to and then they tried! Everyone's really good!" He threw himself at Teddy, hugging his thighs hard, beaming up at his adoptive father in halls.

"I know, we saw you!"

"You did?!" The child looked shocked

"Yes, you did very well!" Smiled Sac, determined to encourage all good and happy behaviour.

"Very good my boy!" Teddy caught up the child in an exuberant hug, tossing him into the air before catching him once more and setting him down. The little boy shrieked with joy.

"He is a good teacher, very patient with us older ones." Smiled Anna, getting up from the floor and joining them. Ragnar followed, grinning at Teddy and Ahkmen's antics. The others continuing, having tremendous fun with their new game.

"You listened and practiced what I said, I didn't think grown-ups listened. Kah and my tutor Rotep said children are for listening and learning. Well, Rotep said that, Kah said I couldn't teach him anything because he'd already done it all because he's nine whole years older than me. But you can't know everything by then can you?"

The adults looked appalled, "No, you most certainly cannot know everything by then little moon," answered Sac immediately trying to keep the bite out of her voice. She picked up the little boy instinctively, sharing a quick look with Teddy which was rapidly becoming their 'Let's try and undo Kahmunrah's poisonous words' expression. Sac had the sinking feeling there was a lot more Ahkmen wasn't saying.

"I certainly don't know everything, nor does Papa Bear or Larry or anyone else here." The child's eyes went wide, he'd never considered that Adults didn't know everything. He'd always assumed that it was only when you got big you got all the answers. "You can't know everything little moon, not ever the important thing is you're always trying, you're always interested in learning more because there's so much to discover."

Ahkmen considered this a moment. "Will you help me?"

"Of course little moon. Of course we will."

"There's something you could discover now if you'd like to my boy?"

"What? Where! Yes please!"

"Come on! It's an adventure!"

Ahkmen trilled in delight, he loved going on adventures with Teddy, the 26th president making a point of it that every few days he and Ahkmen had some bonding time, partly to give Sac a rest and partly because it was a shameless excuse to build up more trust with Ahkmen and get to play like a big kid too.

"Excellent! Shall we bring moon mother?"

"Yes please! Ahkmen turned to Sac, would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to Ahkmen."

"Can Jumble come?"

"Of course he can, come on let's get him and we'll all go to together." Sac took Ahkmen's hand and headed over to relieve the general of his charge who saluted at all three of them. Once they were all assembled the group that Larry was mentally beginning to call 'Family Saca-Roosevelt' bid him over.

"Would you like to come with us Larry Guardian? We're going on an adventure!"

"If you'll want me to."

"Yes please!"

Anna spoke up quickly when the little boy turned to her and Ragnar, "we'll stay here and make sure everyone is okay down here, have fun everyone we'll see you later."

"_Adventuring will make you big and strong little one_." Smiled Ragnar.

Ahkmen trotted over to the pair of them, kissing both a good bye before waving to others as they carried on their gymnastic endeavour.

"I'm ready! Can we go?"

Teddy caught up the little boy's hand in answer, "Onwards!"

As they headed up to the roof, Larry fielded most of the questions pouring out Ahkmen's mouth about their adventure giving Teddy and Sac a moment to reflect on their choices.

They had indeed talked about the possibility of having a fourth member of their family for the duration. They were both worried, they both missed Ahkmenrah terribly and wanted him back but neither was willing to risk the magic for the rest of the museum.

They'd talked for a long time after bedtime as the month deadline crept closer.

"My dear, we need to talk about the possibility of us not having the outcome we desire when Larry speaks to Rebecca."

Sac looked shocked, "Rebecca is very learned, if anyone can repair the damage it's her."

"I know," pressed Teddy gently, hating to cause her any suffering but it was something they had to confront, "but we can't be certain."

"We need him back my bear, the magic cannot deny us! It's sustained us for so long, surely it is used to bringing back Ahkmenrah, he has returned for four thousand years by his reckoning, magic does not forget like that."

"I wish I had your faith."

Sac deflated at that, "it is not faith, it is hope, one that grows weaker with every passing night." Teddy looked like he was about to argue, "no, it is true, every night passes and I search, I hope, I _pray_ for a sign that he is returning to us, a word, a look, but there's nothing. The magic that has caused this isn't fading."

"No, I fear you're right. The problem lies within the tablet itself, which is why I am worried that Rebecca, as capable as she is will not be able to help us, if there is something wrong with the construction of the tablet then there is nothing and no one who can help us. Why is why, my love, I want to talk about we do in that situation."

Sac's eyes flashed, "We keep him, there is nothing to discuss on there."

"Well, I believe there is."

"What? What is there to say?" snapped Sac, angry at the thought that there was a very real possibility that not only they would be forced to continue with this situation but that more bad news was apparently on the way, she couldn't stand the idea of the little boy going through anything worse than he already had done, "We agree to care for him that is all that matters."

"No my dear, Ahkmen is very important, don't get me wrong however, I am worried about you as well, and Jean-Baptiste."

"Me? And Jean-Baptiste? Why?"

Teddy stepped forward, gently taking Sac's hand, "I am worried that you're enduring without sharing. I know what Ahkmenrah meant to you. I am worried this is taking a toll on you and it is weighing too heavily on you."

Sac squeezed his hand. "Oh my bear." Was all she could manage. It never failed to amaze her that he cared so much, that he was so perceptive. It was like nothing she had experienced before with a partner. "I, I miss him," she admitted quietly, like that could stem the flow of misery, "he was mine, my _spirit brother_. I've lost so many and I just wanted, I dared to hope I could keep him like I have you, like I have my son, like William and Merriweather." She closed her eyes, bending her head sadly, "I, I was too greedy hoping I could keep you all, I know I should be grateful I have as many of you as I do, but, but I wanted us all to stay." Tears began to escape her, "I didn't want to lose anyone again. We have all lost enough." Teddy reached for her and she melted into his arms, crying brokenly against her love. "I will look after him, Ahkmen," she managed between sobs, "but I, I wish with all my heart it was not so, that I did not have to become a mother where a sister sufficed."

Teddy squeezed her quaking shoulders gently, "I wish I could take it all back, I wish I could have known to stop all of this from happening, I never want you to suffer my love."

Sac looked up into her love's face, "But you are also grieving my bear, the young man you had come to care for like a son has gone."

"That is true," he tightened his grip, taking solace in her warm presence, "that young man, for the moment is gone. But we have another son in his wake, I will content myself with that and hope that our Ahkmenrah will return to us sooner rather than later. I miss him terribly my dear, I do, but I cannot dwell, as much for my sake as everyone else's least not you, Jean-Baptiste—"

"But you cannot hold this all in, it's too much."

"I'm not, I'm telling you my dear." Teddy gave a watery smile, "I trust you more than anything, you already know my heart is breaking as much as yours." A tear escaped him, "but there is nothing I can do right now other than make the best of the situation, I must continue, move forwards and be the father Ahkmen needs, it is the best way for me, I may channel my grief into something productive."

Sacagawea hugged him tighter. "Then that is what we both must do, tears will help no one," and boy did Sac know it, "we shall carry on together."

"They may not help a situation, but they can help make you feel a little better."

"You make me feel more than a little better my bear, and the fact you do not curse my weakness."

"Weakness?! What weakness? I see before me one of the strongest women I have ever have the pleasure to meet and the honour of loving. Never for one moment believe that showing emotion makes you weak my love, it only shows your strength."

Sacagawea wrapped herself tighter about her bear before kissing him fiercely, pouring all of her love into him. Teddy returned the kiss with all the passion he had, he loved her with everything he possessed. He knew they would get through this together, that they would support each other enough to be parents to both their infant son and the child their dear friend had become.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time.

It was Sacagawea who broke the silence, "my bear, if we are to parent him there are other things we must discuss."

"I agree, some things we need to change now we know we have him for longer."

She nodded before continuing, "I am worried about balancing time between the two boys, Jean-Baptiste is good and loving and peaceable most of the time but he still needs us as much as Ahkmen does, I'm worried I'll get caught up with his enthusiasm and overlook my baby. I'm worried I'll spend too much time with my baby and ignore Ahkmen, I've not had two children to call my own. How did you manage with your first family?"

Teddy was rather touched she asked him so sincerely, he knew it was burden she carried that many in the museum considered her to be a primary and knowledgeable parent. Of course she knew a great deal about younger ones, having been a large tribe and looked after many of the smaller children in her village before she was ripped from them but still, her only experience of motherhood directly was the baby she carried on her back through the north American wilderness. She was not above asking for help.

"Every family is different, I certainly don't think we are favouring one son over another my dear, both are very happy with us and are certain of their place in our affections. Jean-Baptiste and Ahkmen adore each other, Ahkmen loves that he can be a big brother and takes that very seriously, you've seen how he likes to sit and cuddle Jean-Baptiste before bedtime and sing him his lullaby," (Admittedly they usually had to finish off the song in English and catch both children who'd fallen asleep mid-song) "my boys were rarely that affectionate to each other, I am sure ours here are more than comfortable with themselves and us. Also, I believe Jean-Baptiste will soon manage to add 'Ahkmen' to his vocabulary."

"Yes, he was trying before the accident. I didn't want to tell Ahkmenrah, I wanted him to hear it for himself."

That surprised Teddy, "Did he never realise? That whole week with him and Jean-Baptiste calling out 'Ah!' whenever he saw him, he never made the connection?"

"No, we would have known if he did. He would have crowing from the roof of how clever his nephew was."

Teddy grinned at that, there was no denying it, Ahkmenrah was possibly the proudest uncle he had ever met and most assuredly everyone would have known within the hour if Jean-Baptiste had managed the name 'Ahk' in the presence of the Pharaoh.

"So in short my dear, I do not think we have to worry too much about spending time equally, I believe we are managing well enough at the moment and we will certainly make sure to that we continue to do so. What else do you think we should consider?" He could tell by the look in her eyes there was still something troubling her.

"I am worried that he will lose his culture with us."

"What?" Teddy was genuinely surprised.

"Ahkmen, his culture is so different to ours, to anyone else in the museum. If he is to stay with us, as he is now, to grow once more then we need to ensure we teach him the stories of his homeland. I cannot bear the idea of him becoming distant from it through no fault of his own."

Teddy nodded, "What do you suggest then my love? We can surely tell him stories at bedtime."

"Yes, that would be a good start, we will have to ask Larry for books on Ahkmen's culture, Nicky has studied it at school, remember when he interviewed Ahkmenrah for half the night?"

"Ah yes, because they kept having to stop as there were inconsistences with Nicky's understanding of things."

"If there was anything Ahk was fastidious about it was maintaining a correct representation of his home. Which is why it's so important we do this for his child self. There must be knowledge we can share, stories we can pass on."

"Young Nicholas would be a good start."

"You're right my bear, we can ask him to point us in the right direction and maybe, maybe he might be willing to tell some stories of his own to Ahkmen."

"Ahkmen would love that."

"We can hope then."

Teddy wrapped his arms about Sac again for good measure. "Are you sure you are ready for the responsibility?"

Sacagawea considered the Bear of her heart, he gave her such strength, he believed in her, loved her in her entirety, she never feared to show him her spirit, he listened to her, he cared for her and Jean-Baptiste. She was absolutely sure they would take this on together. "If we share it between us my bear I am ready for anything that may be asked of us."

Teddy beamed, sweeping Sacagawea up in a breathless kiss. He loved how well they worked together, it was such an honour to be able to help her in times of need and see always managed to ease and solve whatever was weighing heavily on him.

Oh yes, between them they could face this new challenge.

It took a while to reach to roof, bumping into several exhibits along the way, Ahkmen waving enthusiastically to the familiar trio of the Buddha, the Jade Lion and the Terracotta soldier. The child was fascinated by them and they responded to his usual hundreds of questions with gentle benevolence. Ahkmen, being the tactile child that he was had stroked, poked and snuggled up to all three of them, asking question after question, thankfully it turned out both the Buddha and the Terracotta Soldier were pretty good at charades to explain things to him, he'd even ridden on the lion's back once or twice.

Larry took advantage of the fact that Ahkmen possessed none of Ahkmenrah's claustrophobia and ushered them all into the lift. This was a new experience for Ahkmen who immediately burst into a torrent of queries.

"Where are we going? How can we move in a box? Is it magic? Is a design of the Gods? Where are we going?"

At the start of the lift, the gentle whoosh had Ahkmen yelping in surprise and JB cooing at the feeling, Sac had long since used the lift as a way to calm him if he got fractious as the baby loved the sensation the lift caused.

Ahkmen was not quite so sure, he moved closer to Teddy, taking his hand. "What's happening?"

"We're going up in an elevator, it's a special box, controlled by special weights that work like a scale, the weights go down and we move up."

"Oh." The child paused, still clinging to Teddy, "how does it know when to stop?"

It was a good question, the 26th president picked up the nervous little boy to hold him level with the control panel, Ahkmen clung to the solid, reassuring form of Pape Bear whilst he listened to the explanation, "here are the controls for the elevator, the numbers on here mean the different floors, floor one means where the desk, Rexy and Jed and Octavius live are, floor two is where your room is, floor three is—"

"Where the craft men and ladies work!"

"You've got it my boy!"

"What does 'R' mean?"

The lift dinged, stopping.

"You're about to find out! Come on my lad!"

The doors opened onto the roof, revealing a beautiful starry night, the moon full and round turning everything silver with its touch.

Ahkmen gasped, eyes wide and astonished. It was the quietest he'd been all evening. Even the adults were impressed at the sight, it was beautiful to behold.

Larry was suddenly reminded of the very first time he'd brought Ahkmenrah up to the roof, it hadn't been long after he'd discovered Ahkmenrah's need for sleep, he'd been building trust with the young Pharaoh, determined to try and help ease the young man into museum life.

Larry was just finishing one of his rounds of the second floor when he came across Ahk sat on one of the wide window sills, looking out towards the night sky. The moon was full, a crisp winter's night clear of clouds. The Pharaoh's fingers were pressed carefully against the glass as though trying to reach through. Larry could feel the waves of longing rolling off the young ruler.

"Hey Ahk," began the night guard.

Ahkmenrah startled, leaping up to face Larry, a blush creeping across his face making him look unquestionably like the teenager he was. "G-Guardian, I apologise, I did not see you there. Did you want something from me?"

Larry held his hands up placating, he hoped one day Ahk would finally become comfortable here, that he wouldn't have that moment of terror streak across his face whenever Larry approached him but as it was, he was just going to do his best to reinforce the idea that Ahk was safe here and entitled to his own liberty. "Hey, no bother here," he smiled warmly, "just wanted to see how my favourite pharaoh was doing."

Ahkmenrah looked puzzled, "I am the only Pharaoh here."

Larry couldn't help rolling his eyes, "Ahk, it's a term of endearment."

"Oh." He looked uncomfortable at having not picked up the apparently obvious friendliness. He used to be so good at this!

"Hey," Larry decided to rescue the situation, 'don't freak him out too soon Daley, poor kid's just getting his bearings back.' "it's okay," he continued aloud, "you got a lot of language and lexicon to catch up on, you'll get there. Anyway, what were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing of importance."

"Really? 'Cause to me it looked like you were trying to melt through the window." He was trying for levity, his go-to whenever he wasn't sure of a situation. Apparently this was a wrong move with Ahk.

Fear flashed through Ahk's eyes, "I wasn't trying to escape!" he explained quickly, how could he of been so stupid to let his guard down so badly?

"Whoa, whoa, calm down buddy, I know you weren't, I know, it's okay, it's just, you looked like you were missing something. I wondered if I could help?"

Ahk surveyed Larry cautiously, the night guard had been nothing but kind and considerate towards him, freeing him, not insisting on him re-bandaging every night, not tasering him into cooperation and allowing him to sleep in peace and freedom with no expectation of labour or thanks. He could trust him with this surely. He hoped.

He took a deep breath.

"I, I rather miss the night sky, I miss being outside. I am so far from home, five thousand of your modern miles if the map Nicky showed me is correct. I know my home is in ruins, that everyone I cared for there is either long gone into the afterlife or on display around the world but," he paused, trying to find the right words, "I, the stars, they only change slowly, there are some I knew that according to the astronomy book you leant me are still visible. And well," he paused again, fighting shame and defiance before the latter won out, "one of my Gods is watching over us tonight, Khonshu, lord of the Moon. I have not, I, have not honoured any of them for so long, I fear they have forgotten one of their children still remains." Ahk's voice began to waver on the last sentence.

It took all of Larry's self-control not to wrap his arms around the miserable young man there and then.

"I am sure they've not forgotten you, you're one hell of an individual Ahk, no one could forget you. Listen, um, what do you need to worship? I mean do you need herbs or fire or—"

"No, no Guardian but thank you, I could use them but I find it better to merely be in their presence, either in the form of a statue or they themselves."

"Oh, okay," Larry struggled for a moment, they didn't have any other Egyptian stuff other than Ahk's exhibit so what could he—inspiration hit. "Hey, um Ahk, would, would being outside work for you? You know, to pray? I mean it wouldn't be perfect and it'll be cold as hell but you would be closer to the moon at least and-"

He was cut off by a surge of Pharaoh. Ahk threw himself at Larry in a rare moment of undignified emotion, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The young man seemed to remember himself, he let go of Larry, coughing awkwardly trying to recover his composure, "you, you would permit me?"

"Of course dude, it's my job, come on, follow me."

Larry made sure they took the stairs, not wanting to repeat the barely restrained panic attack Ahk had suffered when he'd unknowingly walked into the elevator during one of his first forays of freedom. Attila had heard the pounding on the door and prised it open, hauling out the terrified pharaoh. Ahk hadn't known what the lift was, in his panic of being locked in again he hadn't even seen the control panel. Ahk had thanked Attila profusely for his rescue, trying to save the last shreds of dignity.

He'd never gone near the travel machine again.

Larry led Ahk up the stairs to the roof, secretly resenting the apparent fitness of the young man as he bounded up the stairs happily. They got to the roof in record time, Larry fumbling with the keys to unlock the final door, taking a moment to savour the moment before opening the door to reveal the Manhattan skyscape.

The view was breathtaking, even Larry, born and raised in New York was impressed. The night was perfect, crisp and clear, the moonlight glowing so brightly it was almost like day, illuminating the roof and the city scape below in the minutest detail. It really did look like a deity surveying their domain.

Larry turned to say something but closed his mouth upon seeing Ahk's face.

The Pharaoh was enraptured, absolutely enthralled by the moonlight, the look of joy in his eyes was something Larry was going to keep in his heart for a very long time. If nothing else, he'd got this right.

Ahkmenrah stepped forwards as though he was in trance, utter reverence in every movement. Larry wasn't a religious man, only celebrating the core feast days of his parent's faith with them once a year out of duty to be a good son rather than any compelling reason of his own. But this? He hadn't realised till now how devout Ahk was, how much his faith meant to him.

The night guard very carefully began to move away, quietly, unobtrusively. This was a moment for Ahk and Ahk alone. A truly religious experience. Indeed, the young ruler seemed to have forgotten Larry existed, dropping to his knees, raising his arms in worship to the only God he could reach out to. Words of Egyptian, low and full respect began falling from his lips, head bent away from Khonshu's magnificence.

Larry bowed out of honour for the moment before silently withdrawing, feeling privileged to have witnessed such a scene.

He never locked the roof again.

Larry was dragged back to the present by the piping cry of "Khonshu!"

Ahkmen whooped in joy, leaping for the nearest raised vent cage, climbing on top to make himself taller, eyes turned up towards the sky, momentarily forgetting everything and everyone around him. He dropped to his knees, little arms outreaching.

"_Khonsu lord of the moon, please hear my prayer. I know the gods picked me to live in their halls with all the others but I really want to go home now, I miss my mummy and daddy and even Kah very much! I've tried to be a good boy! Please! Please let me go home! Kah would be better! He's bigger and doesn't miss cuddles like I do!" _

He waited at least thirty seconds.

No real reprieve seemed to be forthcoming.

Ahkmen sighed and willed back his tears.

"_But," _he continued reluctantly,_ "if, if I have to stay here and be chosen thank you for giving me Moon-Mother, she's the best of all your servants and Papa Bear her love. They're not my mummy and daddy but they're very nice and I love them nearly as much. And they have Jumble and I get to be his big brother while I'm here. I do really want to go home but thank you for giving me a moon family here." _The little boy bowed low to finish his prayer.

The adults who'd been watching silently whilst the child talked to the moon in his native tongue all saw the signs, they had about four seconds before the little boy burst into tears when his prayer obviously wasn't answered.

"Hey Ahkmen, look at all these pretty lights!"

Larry was trying very, very hard to ignore the pang the sight of the child looking so defeated sent through his heart. It was a harsh reminder that the little boy was as unhappy as they were at him being forced to remain as he was. But. But at the end, his tone changed a little, he sounded, well, grateful. Larry wondered if he was thanking the moon for Teddy and Sac.

The child focused on the night guard, sad face turning puzzled turning to a look of joy as he looked over Larry's shoulder.

"Guardian! What is that? What are those? They don't look like torches! There are so many! How are there so many? What are they? What are they for?" Ahkmen leapt off the top of the vent, bounding past Larry and to the walled edge of the roof desperate to see more. Larry beat the others only by a hair's breadth to reach the child, all three adults terrified Ahkmen would climb the wall to see more. The night guard caught hold of the child's shoulders in a fatherly grip, Ahkmen was going nowhere suddenly.

He looked up happily, completely oblivious to the minor heart attack he'd caused all three adults, waiting expectantly for a detailed answer.

"Well," began Larry, "they're lights of the realm, we're on top of the hall of the Gods and these are lights show how big it is."

"Why? Are there people there? Like the outside peasants? Why aren't they inside with us?"

"Because little moon, they're not peasants, they're living to serve the purposes of the Gods."

"Why? Why are they out there and not in here with us?"

"Because my lad we've been chosen specially, we've been shown high favour."

"Oh." Ahkmen thought about this. "That's good." He decided, "But why do the Gods need so many lights?"

"Ahkmen, we cannot know the whole purpose of the Gods, they are unknowable, all we can do is know that we have found favour with them, we have pleased them and remaining the hall continues to please them."

"So I can't go home?"

"No, little moon. Your place is here now. With us, it is the will of the Gods."

"I can't see mummy and daddy again?" Tears began to well in the child's eyes. It broke all of their hearts to witness this.

"For the moment, no. We cannot change the will of the gods, as much as we want to."

Ahkmen swallowed very, very hard and rubbed his eyes before looking up at each of them with unrestrained determination.

All three of them witnessed the child transform before them. This was a glimpse of the core of Ahkmenrah, the reason he'd survived for so long with his sanity and integrity intact. He was willing himself to cope, willing himself to endure this trial.

He drew himself up to his full nearly three feet in height, addressing his audience including the watching moon, he had a duty, if he was bound by the will of the Gods then he would make them proud of their choice, he would make his mummy and daddy and even Kah proud even if they were a very long way away. It would be what they expected of him, he was a prince of Egypt, he was here to show how good Egypt was and he was going to show it was very good indeed.

"I, Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkhere Pharaoh of Egypt accept the will of the gods as prince of Egypt. I will make you proud of choosing me." He drooped his posture a little bit, eyes focusing on the adults alone. "If I have to stay here will you still be Moon Mother and Papa Bear? You're not my mummy and daddy and I miss them a lot but I have to be brave now. I love you like them. Can, can I be your little moon here?" He asked in such a fragile voice, eyes huge and puppy-like.

It occurred to them that he'd been rolling along with everything under the idea that this was all temporary as much as they had and now, having not been answered by his God it had all been brought sharply into focus for the little boy, he was stuck here and apparently the child had enough of a sense of decorum already that he realised he'd just sort of adopted Sac, Teddy and JB rather than had any more formal arrangement like he must have had in the palace with nurses and nannies.

He was actually asking for a place in their family.

Teddy and Sac didn't even need to look at each other, touching hands for the briefest of moments before sweeping up the child together, cuddling him in with Jean-Baptiste who licked the little boy enthusiastically.

"You're our little moon Ahkmen, for as long as you're here. We love you."

"Ah!" agreed Jean-Baptiste.

It might not be the choice any of them would have picked, Larry knew that Ahkmenrah was going to be missed by all of them more than the Pharaoh would probably believe but for the moment, right now seeing him as Ahkmen, wrapped up in the arms of family Saca-Roosevelt looking for all the world the picture of a contented unit. They could do this, they'd cope, it was going to be alright.

Someday they'd get their Pharaoh back.

Right now they had a little boy who thankfully, finally, knew he was safe, willing to let them make this a home from home and there was a whole museum willing to care for him till he returned to his former self.

"Guardian?"

"I'm here little buddy."

Ahkmen reached out one arm to Larry, drawing him into the circle.

There was going to be something they could do. Together.

_**So there we have it, Ahkmen is firmly fixed into the museum family and Teddy and Sac and Larry have all talked this through properly. This is the first part of a new story arc in this series, I hope to update monthly! Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think! :)**_


	30. An Age of Innocence-Summer in theCity p1

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters, work is crazy at the moment as is the rest of my life, not to mention the fact that this chapter just wouldn't end! Everyone wanted to get in on this one and demanded some attention! This was meant to be a short-one shot story within the series and it has become somewhat larger! It might not have been a fast update but I hope the length makes up for it! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, favouriting and following this story and of course leaving reviews! I read all of them and I really appreciate them, it's what keeps me going! There may be a long gap between chapters but I promise I will finish this series, I'll update as often as I can! **_

_**Thanks again! **_

**Replies to those without an account will be answered at the bottom of the chapter since so many of you have commented! Thank you so much! :)**

**Summer in the City**

August hit the museum like a particularly sweaty brick. Larry was pretty damn sure that wax and polyurethane figures shouldn't be bothered by temperature changes but the whole museum was clearly sweltering.

Both the Vikings and Huns had shed their armour, most of the exhibits had shucked whatever layers they could without sacrificing the general level of modesty Larry insisted on. (There were some things that could never be unseen)

It was like they were reacting to his level of uncomfortable rather than the actual temperature. Either way, most of the exhibits were sprawled lazily about the museum, a huge number had taken up refuge in the Ocean Life exhibit, thoroughly appreciating the sea breeze. The blue whale, nicknamed 'Moby' because Nicky couldn't bring himself to name such a friendly creature 'Monstro' was rather pleased by all the visitors, he'd learned to sing a little more quietly so as not to blow the ear drums of anyone listening but still managed his songs as happily as before. The visitors had come to hear his songs and he wasn't going to disappoint!

So summer in the museum was filled with lethargic exhibits and exuberant whale song. Everyone was fairly relaxed, if a bit over-warm.

Except one.

Ahkmen upon feeling the warmer weather nearly exploded in excitement.

"It's like Egypt here!" He bounced for possibly the 400th time. Larry was ever-so-slightly beginning to lose his mind. Teddy and Sac were dealing with a very unhappy JB who was also uncomfortably hot, his wailing had shredded everyone's ears and even his adoring older adoptive brother could only deal with it for so long. They'd taken Jean-Baptiste off to try and bathe him and Ahkmen had for once opted to stay with others, he wasn't all that used to shrieking babies and it was beginning to hurt his ears, no matter what he'd tried his little brother continued to wail so he decided this was clearly a Moon-Mother level problem and opted to stay with Larry-Guardian and the rest of the lobby dwelling exhibits.

But it really was too hot for anyone who wasn't used to it. Even Rexy wasn't in any mood to play, flumphed as he was on the floor, his regular playmate of Manny the Mammoth (Honestly Larry needed to limit Nicky's naming of things, it was like living in a Disney movie) was staving off the heat in the Ocean Life section having previous made up with Moby after scaring him a few months ago.

Ahkmen was beside himself with joy, he'd _missed _feeling warm like this, the hall of the Gods was alright especially after Moon Mother and Papa Bear gave him cosy clothes to wear but it wasn't as warm as home. He thought it was probably because everyone had to share and that Gaborik and Tulung wouldn't like things to be as warm as Egypt as they lived in the very cold north and had lots of furs and things to keep warm so it wasn't as cold in the halls for them but it also wasn't as warm for him. A balance everyone could be in which was alright thought Ahkmen once he realised everyone had to share the space and needed to be comfortable. But now? Now it was WARM.

He'd heard Larry-Guardian talking about something called Air-Con and it not working but Ahkmen didn't really understand what he meant. Just that it was lovely and warm and like home and he missed feeling like this, like the sun was looking at him directly, making his blood race inside him, making him want to play and run and jump!

And that's exactly what he did.

He'd managed to tire pretty much everyone out, even Tulung and Rua the liveliest of the Inuits and Huns, Kjartan and Edil having already long since disappeared for the evening. Nicky was on holiday with Erica and Don for two weeks and Teti, his ever loyal companion was doing her best to keep up but she was only a little bear with even smaller legs, it was hard to run around a lot when you were made mostly of wool and fluff. Plus, she was getting very hot too and had had to flop on the floor finally, sitting and watching her friend as the heat got too much. Anna, in a last ditch attempt to save everyone challenged Ahkmen to see how many cartwheels could he do one after another.

The little boy bounded off happily in the assurance that someone was watching what he was doing. Everything was better if someone watched, it meant what he did mattered, it was worth something.

"How does he do it?" Anna turned to her Nordic friend.

Ragnar smiled, "Little ones _are always_ full _of_ life _silver fingers."_

Anna smiled, she didn't understand half of Ragnar's words but she knew that last one was for her and her alone, she'd never heard him use it with anyone else, "I know but I'm sure this one is stealing our energy to use himself!" Anna fanned herself as she spoke, careful to keep an eye on the cavorting princeling, he'd already got halfway down the long corridor to the hall of miniatures.

Ragnar tried very hard not to look at the Dutch woman as she sat in simple blouse and skirt, stockings and shoes long forgotten, long, long hair tied haphazardly up in a top knot in a desperate bid to keep cool. It was very hard to ignore the few strands that escaped to frame her face perfectly.

The Viking lord swallowed hard, sensing an opportunity to escape this situation before he made a total fool of himself, he could not risk their friendship with a thoughless gesture "then we shall have to tire him and steal it back. Ahkmen!" Yelled the Norseman, "can you roll?"

"Roll?" queried the child, freezing as he was about to attempt another cartwheel.

"Roll forwards _ingot"_

Ahkmen continued to look puzzled, whilst both Ragnar's and Ahkmen's English was slowly improving there were some words and meanings they'd not quite cracked yet.

Ragnar sighed, deliberately stripping off the last of his armour and boots leaving only his linen tunic and woollen trews in place. "Like this _ingot." _

The large Viking tucked himself close and performed a fairly impressive forward roll.

It was Anna's turn to try not to stare, the definition of the Norseman's back was not disguised by his tunic under any stretch of the imagination. Thankfully Ahkmen's trilling and excited clapping meant it seemed like she was looking at the child.

"Me next! Me next!"

"Onwards _ingot_!" Ahkmen needed no more encouragement and proceeded to turn himself into a tiny human hedgehog, rolling along happily, enjoying the fact that for once he was being encouraged to play rather than 'behave like a prince ought'

He really liked not having nurses and nannies.

The halls of the Gods had their compensations.

"Having fun there Anna?"

Larry didn't even try to hide his smile.

The Dutch woman blushed crimson, Ragnar missed her awkwardness completely in favour of clapping Larry heartily on the back, "Guardian! Are you well this evening?"

"I'm great Ragnar, just great. Hey, thanks for keeping him occupied for a bit."

"We hope to tire him, he has stolen everyone's life"

Larry's eyes widened in worry, "Life?"

"Energy," translated Anna quickly, "he's full of it and the rest of us are, well," she gestured to the decidedly inactive room.

"Wilting like a daisy in the Bronx?"

The Dutch woman had no idea what he'd said but she guessed his meaning, "I will take your word for it guardian."

Larry smiled, "it's crazy hot, not hot enough to melt you guys that are wax thank god but it's gonna stay like this," Anna and Ragnar looked appalled, " Yeah, I know, I checked the weather report, it's going to be like this for least another week."

"Truly?"

"Yeah, I'll try and get some fans rigged up for everyone but we've got a lot of heat ahead of us."

"And that only seems to fuel Ahkmen.

"The child is reminded of home," Larry and Anna looked puzzled, Ragnar elaborated, " The land of the golden sands is his home is it not?"

The night guard considered, "Yeah, you could describe Egypt like that."

"Where the sun always shines and warmth is as common as flies?" Pressed the Norseman pointedly.

"Yeah, oh right, I get it. It's like home to him, he's used to this."

"More so guardian, this is the closest he shall feel to home, it is joy that fills him, even if he may not understand all the whys."

"Do you think this will upset him?"

"Does he look upset?"

The child in question was currently trying to walk on his hands.

"Oh."

"Yeah, let's just take this one as a win shall we?"

"But what are we going to do if this heat is to persist? We cannot keep up with him for long and he will grow bored before long. These nights colouring will not keep him entertained."

"No I mean, we're gonna have to take it in turns keeping him occupied, you're right, colouring isn't going to cut it. I can ask around and see if people are willing to do something active with him."

"Do not ask those of us from colder climates, they're the ones worst affected."

"What of Bekebhantu? He might be willing."

Larry beamed, "Brilliant, he's a Zulu, those guys ran for miles every day in crazy heat. I'll ask him. Thanks Anna. For tonight though, I'll see if I can tire him out with catch."

It took a while but Larry, with the help of a particularly bouncy ball and Lewis and Clark who'd long since given up any sense of awkwardness around the young prince managed to tire Ahkmen out enough to put him to bed, collecting a very relieved Teti along the way, she was every diligent in watching him but even she had her limits of what she could with him.

They had liked Ahkmenrah tremendously, they liked his manners, his loyalty and how fiercely he had protected 'Pomp' on the night of the break in. He had been good for their Sacagawea, adding to her much needed sense of family and, they suspected, she had been very good for him, as other honorary brothers of her they knew just what a difference she could make.

They had been a little, for lack of a better word, nervous around the child at first. He was so tiny, so frightened at first then so full of energy and laughter, so different from the reserved regal young man they had known. They were worried about saying the wrong thing, about scaring him further and then, well, at first it seemed like a disrespect to their friend, to treat him completely as a child.

This thankfully didn't last long.

They realised very quickly once it was clear the child wasn't going to disappear after one night that Ahkmen was very much just that, a child, with no memories of his adult self. It also helped that whilst he attached himself firmly to Sacagawea and later Teddy the little boy was incredibly affectionate once he got over the whole 'pale demons' thing. It was very easy to imagine him as an older brother to Pomp, there was enough similarity to warrant an unquestioning introduction to a newcomer.

Both men had, by the end of the first week, been completely accepted by the child as part of the family and indeed liked to play and climb and explore with the adventurers. Both Lewis and Clark decided that it was an incredibly satisfying experience to prepare them for when Jean-Baptiste was that age.

As it was, the heatwave not only continued but got hotter, still not in the danger zone for wax figures (Larry was checking pretty much on the hour every hour just to make sure) but definitely not comfortable.

Bhekabantu was more than willing to allow the small child to accompany him on his evening runs, it was nice to have some more company, he'd got used to running with several exhibits but since the heatwave had struck they hadn't been able to keep up. He didn't do the miles he had in his previous life however, since Larry's guardianship had begun he'd been finally allowed to just _run_. Run for however long he pleased, wherever he pleased so long as he didn't startle or upset anyone else. In the last eight months he'd created a range of different routes, some more challenging than others using the stairs and winding corridors as well as the vast halls of display. Running was in his blood, he'd begun in his sixth year a proud udibi, apprentice warrior, charged with light support work, keeping the water and rations moving before becoming a grown soldier in his own right. They ran as commanded, miles in the hot sun to achieve victory in their lightning attacks, he had hoped to graduate from the horns to take his place in the bull's chest, a veteran of combat ready to fight fiercely against their enemies but before that he had awoken in this hall of misfortune, cold and confused. Incarcerated in his room by fiends in grey he had fought for freedom but only earned beatings in return, they had used the wand that spat lightning at him in that first week and then they had simply locked him within the room, the doors too powerful to break down but at least he had room to pace, to run in circles. A least he could move. But still, he had been ready to kill the next man in that garb but he had not tried to contain him, had welcomed all help to save the hall and had rewarded that with freedom. The young warrior had been almost moved to tears when he found he could run unchallenged once more.

Slowly, more and more had joined him, it became a pleasure as well as a release. He had made an effort to learn the common tongue when lessons were offered, wanting to communicate with his fellow runners. They had made quite the group.

On occasion the sand king from the far north of his land had joined them, he was young, younger than Bhekabantu himself, and eager to feel the freedom their paths allowed, stripped from his usual gold to clothing he wore to spar in the arena they all ran peaceably.

It was still an unsettling mystery that the child that ran alongside, piping questions to him along the way was that same sand king, just reduced, forced back into childhood. Bhekabantu did not question the magic that allowed life to pulse through them each night for he knew he would get no answers. Instead, he tried not to miss the sun and the warmth of the day focusing on new friends and the joy of the run.

It was impressive how long the child kept talking.

"where are we going?, why are we running? Do you like running? My Daddy likes to run sometimes, he has to practice for the Heb-Sed festival, are you practicing for that? I like running! It's so warm I can run and run! Why aren't you wearing shoes? Don't you have any shoes? Don't you like shoes? I had sandals at the palace but now I have these, Nicky calls them sneakers. Do you think it's because they're quiet so people can sneak in them? They're red and I love them. I've never had red shoes before. I can run better in these than my sandals!"

And so on and so forth.

Bhekabantu grinned at the child, answering questions where he could, asking his own in turn, interested in the lands far, far to the north of his homeland, of the great stone buildings, of gods and kings honoured in rock and where the floods brought both life and death.

The child chattered on happily, he'd deliberately slowed his pace and taken the easier of the routes, intending to keep going till the little boy was tired, the others had begged him to keep him occupied, the others, not so used to such oppressive heat were struggling to keep up with an energetic little one.

He missed being around young ones, as a young man back home he'd found them tiresome and annoying but now, having not seen a child for over 50 years he'd come to appreciate both the baby and the king-turned-prince, there was something about their laughter, their joy in things that made his soul lighter, even if it was for just a little while.

He was still reminiscing over this when he realised he'd not heard a question in a while. Nor were his steps being echoed.

Bhekabantu froze. The boy was no longer with him, the Zulu looked about him frantically until his eyes fell upon a small figure face down on the floor half way back the way they had come. With a jolt of terror the young warrior leapt into a sprint, charging towards the prone child, a panic of thoughts tumbling through him, terrified he'd somehow killed the child, that they'd run too far.

Sacagawea was absolutely going to kill him.

He reached the little boy, heart in his throat, just time to hear a muffled snore.

Bhekabantu very nearly passed out with relief. He was asleep. He was only asleep. He'd heard of the child's sleepy exploits, he'd even returned the little one a few times from odd sleeping places but he never believed the stories that he could just stop like putting out a flame. He was beyond grateful that it was as harmless as that but reasoned it may be next week before his heart rate returned to normal. With a heavy sigh he scooped up the comatose child and carried him gently back to his official carers, proud he could have succeeded in the mission they'd given him but also privately glad he got to keep his hide intact.

"Oh, hey how did-" Larry paused taking in the sight of the Zulu holding the unconscious child, the night guard was well versed enough to notice the remains of absolute terror that radiated off the young man. "Ah, he conk out on you mid step then?"

Surprised eyes snapped up to meet his, "How, how did you know?"

"Ahkmen's got a habit of it. I'm impressed though, didn't think he'd manage it running."

"There was no warning." Admitted the young man, still looking mildly shocked, "One moment he was with me. Next moment down."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds pretty typical, it's cool though, he's fine, you're fine and Sac isn't going to kill you."

Bhekabantu raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, I know that look of fear, it's usually on my face."

The both shared a relieved grin, "look," continued Larry, "no harm no foul."

"What do birds have to do with this?"

"No that's fowl, I mean nothing bad."

"Your English words are confusing."

"Tell me about it buddy."

"I just did."

"No, I mean," Larry gave up, "you know what? Yes, yes English is confusing as all hell and I salute you all for learning."

"We have good teachers." the young man smiled, finally relaxing.

"That we do, that we do."

"Oh thank the great sprit! He's asleep! What did you do?" A very tired looking Sacagawea appeared carrying a JB who was clothed only in a cloth diaper closely followed by a hatless, gloveless and jacketless Teddy. The 26th president mopped his brow and sighed with relief.

"He looks out for the count! Well done my lad!"

"It was nothing," the smile that tugged at the warrior's mouth said otherwise. Larry had been making a point of including ALL the museum exhibits in stuff, trying to make everyone feel more comfortable and generally welcome. According to Attila some of the exhibits had had a rougher time than others, not as rough as Ahk or Teddy or Sac in that respect obviously but still, Larry was determined EVERYONE felt welcome, wanted and free.

"No, it was most certainly something," asserted Sac, "I can't thank you enough. What with the heat Jean-Baptiste will not settle and it's hard to focus on two children at once when it feels like all I want to do is sleep."

"Then I am glad to have helped."

"We really appreciate it my boy, we're very grateful of a reprieve." Teddy took the sleeping child from the Zulu who bowed once Teddy had the little boy clasped tightly in his arms.

"We are of one family here, a unit with the same purpose, we must assist each other.

"Quite right my boy, quite right."

"Did the run go well?" asked Sac, smiling at the young man, eternally grateful she didn't have to deal with an-overly hyped Ahkmen before bedtime.

"He ran far for one so small," complimented Bhekabantu,"the easy route but I made it last, made it seem new when it was old."

"Aha, clever."

"I did not wish him to bore, we raced at times too."

"Excellent, you've done a good job man, thank you." Larry eyed the Zulu worriedly before offering, "Do you want any water?"

The young man smiled, "Thank you but no, I need it not. This magic is something I like to test, I want to see how far I can go. This air, the heat of it is nearest to home as I can remember. There is no one else now to think of today. I wish to see how long, how far."

Larry wasn't sure what to say to that, it sounded like hell to him but hey, whatever worked for people, "Well, um, good luck with that."

"Thank you guardian." Bhekabantu bowed once more, flashed a quick grin at the sleeping child and launched easily into a sprint.

"You know," Larry sighed, "I really need to get people to stop calling me that."

Teddy smiled knowingly, "Why fight a losing battle Lawrence?"

"It does fit you, you know," added Sac helpfully, "you are a guardian Larry, even if you don't consider yourself one."

"You two are so not helping." The pair smirked at their friend, "Yeah, yeah," continued the night guard, "I'm not guarding you guys against the weather all that well, air con's still bust."

"Indeed but we'll manage, there's only so much you can do, and I can tell you, I've spent a good few heatwaves within these hallowed halls and this is by far the calmest and most peaceable one."

That surprised Larry, "Really?"

Teddy leaned in conspiratorially, "Really."

"Oh," Larry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "well, um, that's nice."

Teddy and Sac shared a look, a familiar one to the pair of them that meant 'one day we are going to make him see his worth.'

"However," continued Teddy, attempting to fill the slightly awkward silence, "we've not had a heatwave where we've had to marshal a heat-proof child."

"No, fair enough. Any ideas of what we can do?"

"I'd like to take him outside but since the only place that is safe from prying eyes is the roof I don't think it is worth the risk."

"Yeah, no, I am not dealing with a small child who forgets he can't fly."

It had been one of Larry's many Ahkmen-based nightmares that the child would get over-exuberant in the fresh air and make some miscalculated leap into the unforgiving Manhattan skyline. He had absolutely no idea if the tablet could mend broken mini-pharaohs but he was categorically NOT going to find out. He was pretty sure superglue would not be an acceptable back up plan and if it happened on his watch, if the horror didn't kill him Sac certainly would.

"So the roof is out until we can guarantee that we can keep him on it." Agreed Sacagawea.

"What about this Lawrence?"

Larry turned to look at Teddy who, with the ease of a well-practiced parent, had shifted Ahkmen onto one shoulder, freeing up his right arm to sift through many leaflets adorning the main desk.

"What you got?"

"A family fun day, some sort of summer festival in central park this Saturday."

"Well that's no good, he's only awake after—"

Teddy cut him off, presidential tone slicing through Larry's words, "I didn't finish."

Larry shut up immediately.

"What it says is that it's a festival of some sort, a carnival celebration that is intended to be 24 hours in Central Park, I believe commemorating the notion of 'the city that never sleeps', security will be present and activities for young ones will be running till midnight."

Larry's jaw dropped, "What? Really?"

"Indeed Lawrence, see for yourself."

Larry scanned the flyer, Teddy was right, this was perfect.

"Why are they holding such an event?" Asked Sac puzzled at the idea of such festivities in the city.

Larry shrugged, "it's New York, they don't need a reason to party."

"So it seems."

"Look, guys this could be the perfect thing," The night guard's eyes were taking on an excited sheen, "it's meant to get even hotter this weekend, Ahkmen's going to explode if he doesn't get outside soon."

"I agree entirely but you can you really leave the museum for that long? I mean, of course we would keep an eye here but we've never had a night guard leave these hallowed halls during an evening and—"

"Wait, Teddy, buddy, actually," he paused, trying to find the right words deciding to just try and come out with it, "actually I was going to ask you and Sac if you two wouldn't mind taking him out?"

Teddy looked astonished. "Us? Outside? But—"

Sac jumped in, hardly daring to hope, "Truly? You would permit us?"

Larry was dumbfounded, "Whoa, guys, what do you mean 'permit'? Of course you can go outside, I mean, I'd rather you didn't in your costumes since, you know, attracting attention is a bad thing but if you ever wanted to go outside you could, I'm not going to stop you, I wouldn't announce it to the world but I trust you guys, I trust everyone here who can understand me since you know, it's hard to know what I'm saying if you don't speak English or Larry or both but yeah, of course, I can only ask you guys to do stuff, you know, and ask nicely, what you guys still thought—?" Larry was beginning to look horrified.

"No," Teddy was quick to reassure, "it's not that you were being tyrannical, not in the slightest, it just, well, it honestly hadn't occurred had it my love?" He turned to Sacagawea for back up.

"No, never," she agreed, still looking incredibly excited, almost glowing as she spoke, "much as I would like to explore this new world we have only ventured outside in emergencies. It never crossed my mind that we might be able to leave, the threat of the sun has always been so great."

"Well, you know, dawn is a long way off, and it wouldn't be for all of the night anyway, plus, you know, you guys, you're sensible you're not about to run off or cause a scene or anything, I mean, like, mass migration like when I first started? That is a bad plan but this, on occasion, this could work, you know, I mean, you don't have to if—"

"No, we want to." Cut in Sac immediately, "we would love to take Ahkmen and Jean-Baptiste out on Saturday."

"Yes, quite, both of us, and the children if you are willing."

Larry beamed in equal parts relief and amusement, it wasn't often he got to see the pair of them so flustered and excited. "Great, thanks guys I owe you one for this."

"Is there anything we should know about?"

"Know about?"

"About the event, things we should probably know about society, if we are to blend in, I am not familiar with the world outside nor is my bear," she turned to Teddy, "though you are more up to date than I, this is your city after all."

Teddy blushed. "Well, I did have a hand in some of the constructions." He understated impressively.

Larry loved to watch Sac gently tease Teddy, it never got old watching the usually effusive and jovial president get hot under the collar.

"I'll get you some leaflets and stuff but in general, it's August 2007, George W. Bush is president, always tip people and don't trust anyone."

"Really, that's hardly encouraging."

"Trust me, people can be—"

"Oh I know, ne'erdowells and nincompoops, you stressed that last time we ventured outside. We will be keeping a close eye on Ahkmen you have our fullest assurances."

"Why do you think I'm asking you guys? I know you'll do a good job."

"Thank you Larry, thank you for your faith in us."

"Sac, honestly, there are no other people in the world I trust more than you two."

"Still, it is an honour, and one we do not take lightly," She kissed Larry's cheek gently to emphasise her point.

It was the night guard's turn to blush hard, praise from his friends was something unexpected (despite the regularity on which that praise occurred) and very much savoured.

"And now I think it's time to get these boys to bed."

"Yeah," Larry cleared his throat, "good call. You know, I never thought putting them down together would still work, you would think Ahkmen would get bored of JB stealing his space all the time."

"On the contrary, Ahkmen settles far more quickly if he shares with his baby brother and Teti. He adores them and cuddles them both tightly, it's a challenge to prise him off most nights."

"Speaking of, where is she? I haven't seen her all night."

"Ahkmen left her in his room, she was very tired he said and his room was cooler. She apparently doesn't like the heat, being made of fluffy things so he wanted her to be comfortable since she refused him when he offered her a soak in the sink to cool down."

"Wise bear."

"Indeed, she is rather aware of things especially to do with our young friend."

"You know, one of these days I'll bring in Nicky's old Winnie the Pooh books, he's a bear of very little brain but he's pretty wise in all cases. Might make a nice bedtime story or two."

"That would be lovely Larry, I'm sure Ahkmen and Jean-Baptiste will appreciate it."

"Sure thing."

"Well, goodnight Lawrence, no doubt we shall see you later."

"Yeah, later guys."

With that family Saca-Roosevelt headed off with both their sleeping charges.

In the days that followed the exhibits did their best to keep cool, Larry had completely given up on both jacket and tie but had managed to commandeer as many fans as he could find in the various offices and set them up in the most populated areas which made the environment marginally more tolerable.

Sac had taken JB for a bath to try and help cool him off which Ahkmen immediately insisted in joining in, Sacagawea and Teddy had tried to mediate the situation by saying he could help bathe his little brother but that he himself didn't need a bath.

It took roughly the seven seconds both parents had their backs turned for Ahkmen to be as naked as his baby brother sitting in the large stone sink that served as their bath babbling happily to the infant and playing with his beloved rubber ducks.

Sac and Teddy sighed. Well, at least they'd tried to preserve Ahk's modesty for when he returned to them. Oh well, it seemed there was no further point in worrying now.

The shrill shrieks of delight drew Larry's attention who took one look at the situation, opened his mouth then looking at his friend's faces gave up, Ahk was going to freak out whatever happened when he returned, one bath or 500 it really made no difference.

However, it did give him an idea.

He headed over to the kitchen and after a quick, successful hunt he found what he was after, three fairly large Tupperware boxes. He sat them on the side and looked at them critically, he needed something else before they were going to be useful. He rootled about some more before finding some cocktail sticks and twine. Larry considered, it might do, but if he could find something that would quicker and easier to assemble that would be best.

He was in luck.

After a thorough raid of the lost and found box he laid his hands on the jackpot. It didn't take him long to put together everything like he wanted. It should do the trick. Now to offer his idea to those who might appreciate it.

Jed and Octavius, like the rest of the dioramas, were sweltering. Ancient Rome and Texan summers were one thing but New York heat waves when you're three inches tall were not fun. Even the Mayans were uncomfortable, this heat was unyielding and stifling and tempers were fraying.

The romans, after approval from Octavius had shed their armour and the cowboys and railway workers likewise had stripped out of several layers. It was hot, dry and miserable.

The first few days were tolerable, people talked, relaxed, played a few games but the longer it went on the hotter and more disgruntled people became. Arguments over petty things broke out, it was all Jed and Octavius could do to moderate things, it wasn't even between romans and cowboys half the time, but between friends, co-workers, people who'd got on for the last 54 years (in part at least due to their unity against 'the others' in the next diorama). They'd not left their hall since the start of the heatwave, had barely seen each to other in the last few days as the duties of good leadership called and required some diplomacy and some head smacking. As such, both men were getting testy themselves. Jed put it down to this "God-damn unnatural abomination of a heatwave of tarnation" whereas Octavius, who whilst quietly wondering what they'd done to incur the wrath of Vulcan whom surely must be sending the heat of his forges to announce his displeasure, was more aware of what truly behind his increasingly short temper.

He missed Jedediah.

He missed their adventures together, exploring the wider world of the museum, talking for hours as they looked up at the stars from the safety of the sill they had assailed. He missed his friend's easy company, their discussions over culture similarities, differences, philosophies and memories. They talked about what they remembered of their lives before something neither man shared with anyone else, they'd grown a solid trust remarkably quickly once they'd put aside their differences and it was a constant source of joy for Octavius. Which was why it was one of the reasons bothering him that they'd not seen each other properly for a while.

The appearance of Ahkmen and his continuing presence had shaken Jed badly. Much as he would be the first to say he 'loved the lil'tyke, he's made outta goddamn sunshine' it did remind him categorically that he was in a museum, he'd never have the children he'd wanted, hell, the life he'd wanted. That Ahkmen was the closest he was now ever going to get to that experience. The cowboy had thought he'd come to terms with that but seeing the child on a nearly daily basis (Ahkmen utterly adored the pair of them) had reopened old wounds. He'd only confided to Octavius, something the roman general took as a great honour, he himself had never considered the possibility of children, being an uncle was enough, his duty to the empire came first. And as such he'd been trying his best to distract his best friend, he couldn't bear to see him unhappy and whilst this heatwave was technically a distraction it was only fuelling his temper.

Given that this was the current situation Octavius was dealing with the appearance of Larry was something akin to a godsend. It was even better when he heard what the night guard suggested.

The pair enthusiastically agreed to his plan, grinning happily at each other for the first time in days as they awaited his return with the supplies.

"This is gonna be great!" crowed Jed who'd thrown his arms around his friend in his exuberance. "Why'd we never think to ask for this last bunch o'times the museum got sweatier than an armpit in Kansas?"

"Because," Octavius began hoping to cover his blush as an excuse of the weather, "the previous guardians had no consideration of us or our needs"

Jed sobered, "yeah, you're right there, what was it?" Jed began to imitate, "'You ain't real, you can't feel the heat so quit your whining'" He grimaced. Whilst yes, technically they couldn't starve or dehydrate, every time the sun rose they were returned to an optimal state they could still get uncomfortable, it was the memory of heat and physical feelings if nothing else but the point was the environment could effect them, the fact they'd survived in the cold no problem when dealing with the old guards the third night Larry had taken over had been mainly down to the fact they were so focused on their mission they honestly hadn't noticed it, plus the tablet command returned them back in one piece to the museum and probably a lot faster if it had been their own wills guiding their feet .

And Larry cared.

Larry had come by to ask them if they were okay, had previously brought some ice cubes around to help keep them cool as electric fans were completely off the cards since it would blow them all down the hall.

They were eternally grateful to the night guard for viewing them all as people.

The men didn't have to wait long for the Guardian of Brooklyn to return.

"Right, so um, I got three containers, they were the only decent ones I could find so one can go to the Mayans and I thought you guys could share these two, I figured maybe male and female if you wanted to give the ladies some privacy or you know just use them however. I've got some Lego brick stairs I made out of the lost and found but if you guys wanted to make your own ladders then there's some cocktail sticks and twine I cut up that you could use if that's better? If you tell me where you want them I'll go get the water."

Larry had realised that maybe privacy might be an issue for the western ladies at least and all the ladies might want a break from the guys but he wasn't there to dictate, however best it worked for them they could sort themselves out. All he needed to do was supply water and make sure the Lego steps in and out held.

Jed and Octavius were nearly fizzing with excitement, they were going to get their own pool! Octavius had missed the civilisation of the baths, it was something he had always availed himself of whenever he had the chance.

Until the museum.

He had considered requesting something like that in the early days but quickly dismissed the idea, it was foolish to give the previous night guards an opportunity to exploit. If he let on that there were things that would make his men more comfortable, that would allay their fears then they would use that against him or simply continue to ignore their existence save for locking them up.

He and Jed both had asked Larry not to explain what he was doing wanting to surprise their people, both men looking forward to the joy it would bring.

Larry was quick to return. He was beyond pleased that the guys had liked the idea, had been basically bouncing up and down at the thought, it made him move all the quicker, at least he could do this for them, he might not be able to make everyone comfortable but he could at least do this.

Following Jed and Octavius' request he set up one container in each diorama, added the steps and the water and once he made sure it was safe left them to it. Stopping only to make sure the Mayans understood they weren't allowed to drown anyone in their pool no matter how annoyed they got with the Pelota Purépecha teams, he'd had to have a very stern word with all of them of why they couldn't play fire hockey indoors, normal Mayan hockey was fine so long as no one tried to actively kill another person however the fire ball version was banned. B'alam had accepted the terms with grace at least, he knew better than to test the patience of this pale guardian of the night, it was better to keep him in good spirits than to antagonise him. Especially when he was the supplier of sustenance worthy of the Gods.

Larry gave the hall once last check over before heading off to make sure everyone else was okay, he had to admit, bribing the Mayans to behave with gummi sweets had been one of his better ideas, there were far less willing to cause trouble when they knew he would withhold the treats. The fact that they considered them divine gifts was a bonus.

With a satisfied nod to himself he headed off on his rounds.

The romans and westerners viewed the new additions to their displays with unabashed delight. The ladies quickly declared their rights to their own pool, Claudia, Choi Hei-Jyut and Sarah citing in equal parts common decency, peace and the lack of will to share with 'a bunch o'guys stinking worse than a month-old stable.' As it was, technically, they couldn't really sweat or smell, and they would return to crisp freshness every sundown however, it was the principle of the matter.

The men saw off the ladies without too much complaint, it meant they could behave far more immaturely than usual (The fact that the ladies planned to do exactly the same thing was something they weren't about to share).

As soon as they were gone the guys began to strip down, whooping with delight. Jed joined in with them until he caught sight of the romans, specifically Octavius also tugging off his tunic.

"Wait, what?" His question was almost drowned out but Octavius caught the tone, Jed was distressed for some reason.

"What's the matter my friend?"

"You're stripping off too?!" The cowboy was incredulous.

"Why yes of course, it is rather warm Jedediah. I thought you might have noticed as we have been complaining of that very fact for several days. I intend to alleviate that with a swim. Aren't you?" The roman general was honestly puzzled by his friend's reaction.

"But you're going in naked?!"

"Of course, how you do expect to swim?" Asked Octavius mildly, completely oblivious to the conniptions he was causing Jed. "There is no point in constricting yourself in clothing, the great baths in Rome had a number of pools for swimming and bathing. I wish you could have seen them." He got that wistful look that usually crossed his face every time he thought of Rome.

Jed huffed. It wasn't like he'd never swum naked before, the rivers and lakes had been havens of fun and cleanliness as they'd crossed the country building the transcontinental railroad. Normally he'd be the first to leap in as God made him but, well, he hadn't even considered Octavius doing the same. He'd been the last to remove his armour, he always was so proper and dignified or at least, tried to be when he wasn't being driven around at the break neck speeds Jed liked. He wasn't really ready to deal with this. But Octavius was looking all confused and it made Jed mad as hell because he was feeling things he no idea what to do about or even think about. Octavius was his best friend. He wasn't supposed to get all mushy thinking about him and he definitely wasn't supposed to get hot under the collar at the idea of swimming around with him. Right then. Best thing he could do in this situation was the way he dealt with all situations involving doing anything fun with Octavius, ignore the holy hell out of the butterflies that had snuck into his belly unannounced and carry on as normal. Octavius didn't need to know that he made Jed's guts do weird things whenever he laughed. Nope he just needed to be Jed's best friend and carry on being his best friend. And Jed needed to man the hell up. "Okay, I jus' thought you romans would have some fancy swimming gear for stuff like this."

Octavius laughed, "we may be technologically advanced in some ways my friend but why complicate things unnecessarily?"

With that Octavius shucked the last of his garments, way to excited to notice anything else, including his friend and climbed the steps to dive happily into cool, refreshing waters. Jed's eyes had been fixed firmly on the ground, he braced himself as he swallowed all of his reservations and followed suit. God damn was he glad the water was cold.

Things seemed to be going well despite the heat, the miniatures were appreciating their makeshift pools, the fans were working and the Ocean life exhibit was peaceful. Just enough time to sort out the next big thing on his list. Getting Family Saca-Roosevelt ready go out tonight.

"Hey guys, um, I got you some stuff that should be okay, I mean you can't go out wearing what you've got here so, well I got some things, I think they should fit, I hope they're okay and—"

"Lawrence, stop babbling." Smiled Teddy fondly, "I'm sure they will work for us no problem."

"Right, yeah sure, um what are you telling Ahkmen?"

Sac spoke up, "That the Gods have been pleased with his behaviour and that there is a celebration taking place out in their realm and we have been permitted to visit it."

Larry nodded in agreement, "Ok, cool that should work."

"Also," added Teddy, "we're making sure he knows not to tell people where he comes from as people could get jealous and bad if they think he's from the hall of the Gods."

"Yeah, that's what I was worried about but then again, he's five, most kids at that age are pirates, dinosaurs and dogs in one afternoon. No one will take him all that seriously, so long as you guys have a decent cover…?" He trailed off looking hopeful.

"Yes Lawrence, we've talked about this, we are to be man and wife, parents to Ahkmen and Jean Baptiste as we understand a family like this is no longer unacceptable?"

It took Larry a second to realise what Teddy was saying, "Yeah, no, not a problem anymore or at least, not a problem to sensible people."

"Yes, that is something I am very glad I do not share with my original, whilst he was a great man he failed to see the nobility in the native tribes of this land." He turned to face Sac, "something I swear never to do."

She kissed his cheek affectionately, "you could not close your eyes like that my bear."

"No, no I certainly couldn't." He realised he'd rather strayed from what he had been saying, it was far too easy to be lost in Sacagawea's dark gaze, "But yes, um, anyway, we thought that shouldn't be too much of a problem in light of the modern world. We were planning on explaining Ahkmen's name is his version of Andrew, that it took him a while to master it and Ahkmen was his best attempt when he was a toddler and it's stuck as a pet name if anyone asks. Just in case it raises questions as it does not seem to fit with Ted or 'Wea or JB."

"Yeah that's a good move. So you think you're set?"

"We will be once we change into the clothes you've provided. Thank you again for your consideration Larry, we really appreciate it."

Larry looked awkward, the way he usually did when anyone thanked him sincerely, "hey, it's fine, I just wanted to make sure you guys got a chance to get out without getting a load of attention."

"And we're very grateful. We'll be back in a moment."

They withdrew quickly, Sac heading for the staff room and Teddy the men's rest room (he was ever the gentleman, determined to preserve Sac's modesty. As it was Sacagawea had her own thoughts on the matter but she appreciated the chivalric intent for the moment) to change into the clothes Larry provided. Whilst they were gone Ahkmen bounded over to the night guard.

"Larry guardian!" The child threw himself at the man he was beginning to consider an uncle wrapping himself happily around the man in his standard greeting.

Larry grinned, delighted Ahkmen was actually so openly affectionate to him now, he supposed it meant that the child has decided he was trustworthy. "Hey there little buddy, how are you doing?"

The usual torrent of talk poured out of the excited child, "I'm very well thank you! It's still so nice and warm! How are you? Are you well? Are doing anything nice? Have you seen Moon Mother and Papa Bear and Jumble? They were here before when I woke and I played with Jumble and cuddled him but then they said they had to come see you so I played cartwheels with Kjartan till I got dizzy and he got tired and I thought they might have found you by now and what's happening are we going to do anything fun today? Why is it so warm? Are—?"

He stopped, mouth falling open in surprise when he caught sight of Sac, Teddy and Jean-Baptiste appear around the corner.

Teddy was dressed in a pair of Larry's jeans and boots, a new dark blue t-shirt and a blue striped over shirt. He'd taken off his hat and gloves too adding to the whole relaxed vibe he was sending out and indeed looked, for all the world, like a modern dad at the weekend.

Sacagawea too looked very different but none the less relaxed, in a green summer dress patterned with flowers and fruits. She'd swapped the moccasins for the sandals Larry had provided for the sheer novelty of having something different on her feet though she kept her necklace and earrings on as usual. One of the biggest changes what her hair, she decided to try something different since the opportunity was presented, after 54 years being exactly the same the option to alter things, just for the night, was very appealing. Very carefully she undid her braids and brushed out her long hair, allowing it to flow freely over her shoulders.

It took Teddy a moment to collect his jaw, whilst in his opinion Sacagawea would look beautiful in a hessian sack it was quite a shock to see her in something different, the button up summer dress was rather more fitted to her than her buckskin dress. She beamed at his response, it was still a new experience to get such a genuine response from someone she was partnered to.

"I take it you approve?"

Larry nudged Teddy who was still stood agape at the sight before him. Ahkmen leapt into the breech instead, "Moon Mother! Your dress has changed! This one is very pretty! And your hair is all long and shiny!"

Sac smiled widely at the little boy, "Thank you little moon," she bent down to hug him, rubbing her nose against his, "you're just as handsome as always." She continued, kissing his cheek. The movement spurred Teddy to actually talk.

He coughed, trying vainly to get a hold of himself, "oh, yes, yes of course you look radiant my dear, you always look radiant whatever you wear but yes, the green well, quite…" He trailed off, still agog.

Sac turned to Larry, "I have you to thank for this, it's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it, it really does look good on you. Sandals fit okay? I kinda had to guess your size."

"You've done very well, it's not often I get to try something new and these are very comfortable."

"Well you're very welcome, did JB's stuff fit okay?"

"Yes, I think Ahkmen will approve of your choices too."

"Why Moon-Mother?"

"Look over my shoulder and you'll see." He looked over and saw his adoptive little brother grinning up at him wearing a Spiderman t-shirt over a modern diaper.

"Jumble! You have Spiderman too!" Ahkmen was utterly delighted, he'd become an even bigger fan of Spiderman since Larry, encouraged by Teddy and Sac to build on the trust Ahkmen was beginning to properly show towards him, had begun to read to him at bedtime from his old comic book collection. Larry being a native of New York had collected stories of heroes from his hometown, he'd liked the adventures of Spiderman but preferred (if he was honest) the real-life adventures of Captain America.

"That's right my boy, and look what Lawrence has brought for you as well." Teddy proffered the child a new, matching design t-shirt as that of his adoptive brother. Ahkmen trilled with excitement, tugging off his dungarees straps to wiggle out of his current dinosaur t-shirt. Teddy helped him put the new one on and re-did the straps with practiced efficiency.

As soon as Ahkmen was free he flung himself at Larry, "Thank you Larry-Guardian! I love it! I can look just like Jumble now! Everyone will know we are brothers!" Larry laughed, picking up the exuberant child and laughed when he was rewarded with sloppy, loving kiss to cheek.

"Hey, you're welcome little buddy. Glad you like it!"

The child considered, gifts usually had a purpose. Visitors always brought his daddy a gift when they came because they had something they wanted to do or talk about. "Why do I have a new Spiderman?"

"Because Ahkmen, we have a surprise for you."

The child's eyes lit up. Ahkmen loved surprises.

"Well little moon," spoke up Sacagawea, "we have been blessed by the Gods. Today is a festival of theirs and we are invited to leave their halls and join in with the festivities."

"Really?! We are? We can go outside with the peasants!?"

Sacagawea just about managed to repress both an eye roll and a sigh, "They're not peasants Ahkmen," she explained patiently once again, "merely people who dwell within the realm of the Gods. Don't call them peasants."

Ahkmen considered, it wasn't worth arguing with Moon Mother, "Oh alright." He huffed, before brightening, "But we can go outside?" he pressed urgently.

Sac smiled widely, betraying her own excitement, "Yes little moon, we can."

"One thing my boy, you cannot tell people where we live."

"Why?" Ahkmen was incredulous, "We're in the hall of the Gods, it's an honour!"

Teddy smiled warmly at the child, his manner ever-patient, "I know that and you know that but how would everyone else feel? Would you be jealous if someone told you that they were chosen by the Gods and you weren't?"

"But I am!" cried the tiny princeling

"But if you weren't?" Pressed Teddy gently, patiently awaiting the realisation to dawn.

"But, but," Ahkmen, stopped, thinking about what it was like at the palace, playing with Neferti and Amhotep. The way they would look at him when he wanted to play a game they didn't and when their parents made them go along with his wishes. He just wanted to play. But he remembered their faces how angry they looked. He tried harder after that to play games they all liked. He didn't like being different. He had begun to forget, everyone in the halls were kind and played with him. But they didn't let him have his own way all the time, he still had to do things he didn't like, play games that weren't his favourite and whilst it might be something to grumble about, at least he knew it was better to play together.

The child looked up at Teddy with what he and other adults had begun to call the 'pharaoh eyes' a gaze that belonged to someone much older than Ahkmen, they wondered how many lessons he had already had to learn about life and politics. "I know Papa Bear," the little boy sighed, "it's better they don't know. I won't tell them, I promise."

Teddy swallowed down the emotion that had risen painfully in his chest. Ahkmen was far too young to have such an understanding of the world. Instead he ruffled the child's hair, "that's my boy. Well done. Now are you ready to go and join the celebrations?"

"Yes! Yes please!" The little boy whooped with joy, leaping into Teddy's arms.

"Well then Lawrence, I believe we shall see you later." He freed one arm to reach for Sac, "are you ready my dear?"

"Oh yes," her eyes shining in anticipation, "I am most ready. We shall see you later Larry, she beamed, we shall return for bedtime."

"Have a great time guys, and here," he handed Sac $20 bill, "take this, for ice cream or something."

Sac's eyes widened, "for us? Are you sure?"

Larry fixed her with a determined stare, "it's not a visit to Central Park in summer without ice cream. Take it, you all deserve it. Have fun."

"Thank you Larry," Sac willed her eyes not to water, "I cannot thank you enough. We will see you later." With that family Saca-Roosevelt, hand in hand, headed off towards the loading bay, ready to step out in to the warm summer night.

_**To be continued. **_

_**Thank you everyone for reading this and for being so patient with me! **_

_**I promise I will get part two to you as soon as possible, but I also promise as long as I take this whole series will be finished eventually. **_

_**Please let me know what you think, I read every review and they absolutely keep me going!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

**Answers to accountless reviews!**

**rosethorns- Thank you so much! I adore Ahkmen too! I really miss grown up Ahk too but Ahkmen's got a job to do first! Thanks again for reading, I'm so pleased you're enjoying it! **

**TeddyXSac-Thank you so much! It was really important I thought to have Teddy and Sac actually talk about the situation, that Ahkmen did get a chance to pray in his own time and the family had a chance to form properly. I love family Saca-Roosevelt too, there's some more of them here and in the next chapter too! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **

**Lightraygirl- You're actually ahead of me! Film night will happen in a future chapter I promise! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**WolfClaw-I think we all would! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!**

**NatM-fan – Thank you so much for your lovely detailed review! I'm so pleased you're still enjoying this story! I love digging into the characters and exploring all their stories, backstories and their relationships with each other! There's a lot more of that going on in this chapter! I'm glad you liked the look at Ahk's power, I'd been thinking about the tablet and what it can do and what Ahk could possibly do with it, I'm glad it all made sense, he is a good and decent person and I really wanted to show how much of a core trait it is of his. Rebecca is coming to the museum I promise! I love Teddy and Sac, I try to focus on them as often as I can! I will always try to flashback to Ahk in every chapter (though he's escaped me this time!) The tablet issue does get solved later on, I promise! I really hope you enjoy this latest chapter, thank you again for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Lucky Dog- Teddy is going to bide his time along with the rest of the museum, they know Ahkmen is very protective and defensive of Kah even though he is a horrible brother. Ahkmen still loves him, so all the museum adults are waiting and listening to learn more rather than trying to force the details from him. **

**NATM- There is DEFINTELY more of that planned for future chapters, I promise! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**19-1 – Thank you so much! I'm so pleased you liked Teddy and Sac's conversation and that it felt real to you! That's such a compliment! The flashbacks cover the time before 'Treasured Collection' starts (roughly 6 weeks) and all the times between the stories I've published in the series so they are a mix! I'm so pleased the rooftop scene worked for you, I hoped it would be sad with a happy (ish) ending, it's not an ideal situation but it's the one they are al stuck so they are going to make the best of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Guest- Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Yes, Nicky will be appearing again soon and there will be some bonding time with Teddy down the line, I like the pair of them too! Uncle Teddy will be definitely appearing! **

**The Archer- That's not a stupid question at all! Ahkmen's got a bit of a mixed accent, he's picked up English from a mix of teachers, so I'd say he has a mid-Atlantic accent, not quite American, not quite English but with some of his words definitely have an Egyptian accent. It depends on who he learned the words from for how he sounded when he originally said them, if it's an Octavius word he sounded English but if it's a Jed word he sounded like he was from Texas! It used to be quite a jarring jumble but now it's softened to a general mid-Atlantic lilt! Thank you so much for asking! **

**Shining Time – Yes! I do fully intend to! Though it will take a while, right now we're in August in the museum! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Lion Queen – I'm sorry this has taken a while but it's 10k of more stories so I hope that will suffice for the moment! You're not wrong though, more reviews definitely power me into writing more! This was only meant to be a 4k one shot story in the series. **

**Lucky Survivor – Thank you very much and thank you for contributing to the number!**

**BE OUR GUEST- Thank you so much! I'm sorry you've had to wait a while but here is the new chapter, I'm so pleased you're enjoying my stories! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Tony StarkIron- I would take that money Mr Stark but even that amount can't shift writers block or wrap up everything else I'm doing to give me time! Not everyone can be a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist! But thanks very much for you encouragement! **

**Black Widow – I still appreciate Mr Stark's encouragement Agent Romanov, I hope this chapter takes his mind off things for a bit! **

**Guest (2)- Well, here is an update! It's one chapter but it's a long one! I hope you like it!**

**Guest (3) I honestly hadn't planned to, I'm a British author so I hadn't picked up on memorial day, it's Remembrance Sunday for us in the UK (and commonwealth) which is on November 11****th****. **

**Rascal – Right now! :D**

**ACTION FIRE – I CANNOT UPLOAD TWO CHAPTERS FOR I HAVE ONLY WRITTEN ONE SO THAT SHALL HAVE TO SUFFICE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**

**Guest (4) Ah, right, what I meant by 'that would finish Teddy off' was that if Larry told Sacagawea where to find the old night guards he was worried she wouldn't make it back to the museum in time and would become dust. If Teddy lost Sac he would be a total wreck and he probably wouldn't recover from that emotional hurt ever. Does that make more sense? **


End file.
